


Fulcrum

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, TRIGGERS!GALORE, Изнасилование, ОМП - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Смерть основного персонажа, насилие, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 127,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Кайло Рен – чудовище, и он узнал, что Рей скрывает секрет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fulcrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832171) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> Огромное спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за ее титанический труд по вычитке этого прекрасного фанфика! :)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Fulcrum* - точка опоры; центр вращения; место, где достигнут баланс. 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что в этой истории содержатся элементы даб-кона и нон-кона. Для ясности хочу добавить, что меня интересуют отношения между людьми, а не беспричинный секс или жестокость. Когда в моем фанфике возникают подобные ситуации, они важны для сюжета и развития персонажей. Я не пытаюсь приукрасить, романтизировать или оправдать такое поведение. Но Темная сторона остается Темной стороной. 
> 
> Дисклеймер:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

_У меня плохое предчувствие._

Что-то напрягает внимание Рей незадолго до появления на горизонте орденского шаттла. Смутное, но знакомое чувство. Оно начинается как легкая дрожь от неясного страха, но продолжает нарастать с каждой секундой, подобно вою аварийной сирены, громче и громче, пока внутренний голос не орет в ужасе: _Опасность_. Леденящая паника заставляет оцепенеть, пока Маз бесцеремонно не одергивает ее.

— Беги! — «пиратская королева» вкладывает в это слово весь свой тысячелетний опыт выживания. От нее тоже не укрылось приближение владыки Темной стороны. Рей подхватывает маленького Хана, перекидывая через плечо брошенную Маз сумку с детскими вещами. В спешке никто из них не вспоминает об оружии, их единственная забота — ребенок, и Рей выскакивает через заднюю дверь покосившейся кантины так быстро, насколько это возможно с беспокойным малышом на руках.

_Они сумеют спрятаться в лесу!_

Но ей не удается уйти достаточно далеко, прежде чем глаза замечают мелькнувшую на фоне буйной растительности белую броню штурмовика. За ней охотятся, методично окружая, блокируя все пути отхода. Погоня выходит недолгой, и вскоре она оказывается в кольце двадцати, если не больше, штурмовиков с бластерами наперевес. И Рей замирает посреди них, безоружная испуганная женщина с ребенком.

_Монстр все-таки нашел нас!_

Шелест лесных папоротников рассекает вкрадчивый гул светового меча, предшествующий прибытию Кайло Рена. Он не торопясь движется своим путем через лес со скрытой грацией прирожденного хищника. Тень, обретшая плоть, изящная и смертоносная. Он появляется в ее поле зрения и останавливается.

_От Кайло Рена не спастись._

Рей отворачивается, не желая даже краем взгляда коснуться этого человека. Все события того дня, почти трехлетней давности, преследуют ее до сих пор. От допросной до Хана Соло и поединка в заснеженном лесу. Кайло Рен — существо из ее кошмаров, и видение его наяву пробуждает всю застарелую боль.

_Ему нужно возмездие?.. Он здесь, чтобы убить нас?.. Он знает?.._

Ее охватывает дрожь, а грудь вздымается от напряжения и резкого притока адреналина. Остается лишь сильнее прижимать к себе ребенка и надеяться, что ноги не подведут и не дадут рухнуть на землю. Но это секундная слабость. Рей с Джакку намерена оставаться сильной. Сильной ради себя и своего тайного сына.

— Я нашел твоего предателя, — объявляет Кайло Рен. — Голова FN-2187 была полна секретов. И одним из них была ты.

Он дает отмашку командиру штурмовиков.

— Доставить ее на борт. Ребенка оставить здесь.

— Нет! — вскрикивает Рей, сопротивляясь, когда один из солдат подходит, чтобы забрать у нее мальчика. В одно мгновение это превращается в перетягивание каната. Она стискивает зубы, словно одной силы воли может хватить для защиты ребенка. Ведь брошенный здесь, в глубине леса, на закате, мальчик никак не вернется в безопасное место самостоятельно. А еще тут водятся дикие звери. И кто знает, жива ли Маз, чтобы догадаться поискать его. — Нет, вы не можете! — Рей в отчаянии дергает сильнее, вызывая у малыша плач.

Другой штурмовик спокойно приставляет бластер к голове ее сына.

— Брось ребенка, — приказывает он.

Рей прекращает борьбу. Измученная, она обращает гневные глаза на безжизненную маску Кайло Рена, наконец, окидывая взглядом зловещего человека, навсегда изменившего ее жизнь.

_Знает ли он? Нет. Он не знает._

— Он же совсем малыш, — умоляющим голосом просит она. — Позволь отвести его обратно в кантину. Он погибнет здесь один ночью.

— Значит, для нас станет на одного сопротивленца меньше, чтобы не разбираться с ним через несколько лет, — Рен оборачивается к командиру штурмовиков. — Оставить ребенка, — повторяет он, начиная шествовать прочь.

Рей охватывает паника. И еще злость. Растущая настойчивая злость на этого монстра, на Первый орден, на всю вселенскую несправедливость.

У нее грубо выдергивают мальчика, и он тут же заходится в плаче. Кто-то бесцеремонно защелкивает на ее запястьях наручники, и штурмовики подхватывают ее под локти, волоча вперед. Уводя прочь.

Оставшись один, маленький Хан стоит и ревет, с раскрасневшимся лицом.

Его слезы разрывают ей душу. Бессвязные звуки, не слова, но ей понятно их значение. _Вернись! Вернись!_ Она сама выплакала их, прожила весь их смысл. Пытаясь извернуться и не потерять сына из виду, Рей теряет равновесие, спотыкается и больно падает на колени.

_Вернись! Вернись!.._

Собственные детские воспоминания непрерывно прокручиваются у нее в голове, не оставляя иного выбора. Рей не позволит, чтобы ее сына бросили, как когда-то ее саму. Пусть правда в ее случае может означать смерть, а не спасение, но отчаяние пересиливает страх, и она готова рискнуть. Подняв голову к удаляющейся фигуре в черных одеждах, она кричит что есть силы:

— Кайло Рен, это твой сын!

Рен замирает на месте, как и следующие за ним штурмовики. Каждый из присутствующих поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и Рей не может сдержать нотки удовлетворения, открыв правду перед таким количеством свидетелей.

— Ты бросаешь здесь своего сына!

Но Кайло не произносит ни слова. В одно движение он оказывается возле нее. Он — воплощенное коварство, смешанное с яростью, и сейчас он сосредоточен только на ней. И бежать некуда. От Кайло Рена не спастись.

Затянутая в перчатку рука приближается к ее лицу, слегка подрагивая от сдерживаемой мощи. Боль в глазах, наравне со звоном в ушах, обжигает Рей, когда он вторгается в разум. На этот раз хуже, гораздо мучительней, чем на базе «Старкиллер». Она не успевает моргнуть, как он погружается невероятно глубоко. Ее тело лихорадочно трясется, пока он прорезается сквозь воспоминания. Рей чувствует тошноту и головокружение, но не предпринимает попыток сопротивляться.

_Вперед, давай, взгляни! Посмотри, что ты сотворил._

И Рену открывается истина во всей ее несчастной полноте.

_Ее отказ генералу Органе вернуть Люку Скайуокеру его световой меч и попросить помочь Сопротивлению… Рей не желает иметь ничего общего с джедаями или ситхами, да и вообще с самой Силой — после случившегося на «Старкиллере»…_

_Ее шок и смятение от понимания, что она беременна, и долгие колебания: как жить дальше… Рей знает о бреши в воспоминаниях — о том, как ей довелось быть с Кайло Реном — но она чувствовала боль, видела синяки, кровь и липкие потеки на бедрах и сделала единственный напрашивающийся вывод…_

_Он слышит предложение вечно галантного Финна жениться на ней и растить ребенка как их собственного… Финн пытался убедить ее признаться генералу Лее, но Рей слишком подавлена, и, кроме того, генерал без того исполнена скорби и вряд ли ей следует слышать больше плохих новостей об убийце-сыне…_

_Он видит, как Рей, сохранив свое положение в тайне, покидает базу повстанцев и возвращается в заново отстраиваемую кантину Маз Канаты с просьбой дать хоть какую-то работу… Только Финн и Маз знают ее секрет, и Рей полна решимости сохранить его таковым…_

_Никто никогда не узнает, что она родила ребенка от печально известного Кайло Рена… Ребенка, рожденного от насилия, ребенка, которого она любит больше всего во Вселенной._

Теперь все кончено. Рен опускает руку, но его маска долго остается обращена в ее сторону.

Рей тяжело дышит, пока пот и слезы катятся по ее лицу.

— Пожалуйста, — снова упрашивает она хриплым шепотом. — Не оставляй его здесь умирать.

Наконец Рен отворачивается. И кивает ближайшему штурмовику.

— Взять ребенка, — это все, что он произносит, прежде чем вернуть внимание к Рей. Его рука мелькает перед ее лицом, и все снова погружается в темноту.

***

Прежде он не поступал так ни с одной женщиной, до этой девчонки-мусорщицы. Держать под контролем собственные порывы всегда было сложно, но тот поступок шокировал даже его самого. Мысли стали спокойнее после того, как она отметила его лицо шрамом — его обращение с ней казалось заслуженным. Хотя нет, она точно заслуживала худшего! И бесспорно он поступил еще хуже. Во много раз. Но последующее отрезвление принесло лишь неловкость и стыд.

Даже у Темной стороны есть определенные стандарты. Можно только гадать, что сказал бы дед.

Но она сама спровоцировала его — он упорно цепляется за это. Только ее вина, что грязная сборщица барахла заставила его разозлиться. Разозлиться на то, что она восхищалась его отцом и тот в ответ восхищался ею. На то, что нетренированный форсъюзер умудрился одолеть его во время допроса, в технике, которую он шлифовал годами. На то, что она осмелилась бросить ему в лицо его потаенный страх никогда не сравняться с Вейдером. На то, что ничтожество с Джакку случайно обрело карту к Скайуокеру, в поисках которой он рыскал по галактике долгие годы. На то, что она выглядела такой спокойной и милой, пока лежала без сознания на столе для допроса, а он ждал ее пробуждения. И больше всего на то, что его неотвратимо тянуло к Свету, который, казалось, пронизывал Девчонку с ног до головы.

Его извечная слабость. Притяжение Света. Каким униженным Кайло Рен чувствовал себя рядом с ее притягательностью всего лишь через пару часов после того, как заверил Учителя, что никогда не будет соблазнен Светом. _Увидим. Увидим._ Сноук не выглядел убежденным. И весьма справедливо, как в итоге оказалось.

Тьма всегда поглощает Свет. После того как Девчонка выстояла перед ним, Рен хотел доказать ей это, наказать ее, причинить боль, подчинить, показать ей Темную сторону. Поэтому он стащил с кресла для допроса Девчонку, еще не отошедшую от ментального вторжения, легко пересилил исхудалое тельце, чтобы прижать его к полу, и затем насиловал ее, пока по тощим бедрам не потекли струйки крови. Он предупреждал Девчонку, что может взять все, что пожелает. И он взял.

Сила всегда оставляет затяжную связь между людьми после значительного ментального воздействия, и ему передались чужие ужас и боль, ее совершеннейший гнев от его поступка. И, тем не менее, ее Свет не померк. Ему не удалось испачкать ее. Когда все закончилось, ее Свет и достоинство остались неизменными, а он лишь уронил себя в собственных глазах. Этот поступок был недостоин его.

Как и убийство Хана Соло. Демонстрация силы, обернувшаяся глубоким неудовлетворением, последствия которого заставили его почувствовать себя слабее и неувереннее, чем когда-либо. Девчонка оказалась права — он чудовище.

Рен пару минут раздумывал, стоит ли убить ее, скрывая свое преступление, но Девчонка оставалась единственной ниточкой к Скайуокеру, поэтому он заново вторгся в ее сознание.

— Забудь, — приказал он, проведя перед ее глазами рукой, очищая воспоминания о своем поступке Силой.

Но Сила изменчива. Да, она стерла последние события из ее памяти, но она позволила зародиться ребенку в ее теле, создавая жизнь — как вечного свидетеля его преступления.

И теперь эта жизнь ковыляет по его командному шаттлу, что-то лепеча, в офицерской фуражке, соскальзывающей с головы. Мальчик постоянно приникает к матери, которая лежит на полу без сознания. Ребенок толкает ее и зовет, но она не просыпается, поэтому он снова возвращается к неясному бормотанию и блужданию по шаттлу.

Рен делает все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его.

Это сложно. Маленький мальчик сияет, оставляя в Силе невероятный отпечаток, куда ярче, чем у его матери. Такой чистый, сверкающий Свет. И он завораживает Кайло Рена, несмотря на все старания, не давая отвернуться. Он продолжает разглядывать малыша украдкой.

_Мой сын. Это мой сын. Неужели это мой сын?.._

Разбираться с последствиями — непривычная ноша для Кайло. Хотя его ситхский учитель требует строжайшего послушания, Сноук редко налагает иные ограничения. Кайло Рен находится вне военной иерархии Первого ордена, и правила не распространяются на магистра Рыцарей Рен.

Так что офицеры могут быть наказаны из прихоти, оборудование уничтожено в порыве ярости, корабли разбиты с непринужденной беспечностью, а солдаты и гражданские убиты или покалечены, доведись им встать на пути жестокого существования Кайло Рена. Впрочем, всегда находился кто-то, обязанный подчистить бардак, пока ученику Сноука надлежало идти дальше. Последствия Кайло Рена всякий раз оставались чужой проблемой.

До этого часа. Рен доволен, что его штурмовики и офицеры столпились в передней части шаттла на время возвращения к «Финализатору». Мало кто из военных добровольно предпочтет провести время в компании Кайло Рена, а сегодняшний отряд вдобавок чувствует, что Первого рыцаря следует оставить наедине с пленницей и ребенком, которого та назвала его сыном. Рен может только представлять разговоры подчиненных, и его лицу становится жарко под маской при мысли о теме их мелочных сплетен.

Его взгляд скользит к Девчонке. На этот раз он велел штурмовику нести ее в шаттл, и ее бесцеремонно бросили у его ног. Она изменилась с того времени, когда он видел ее в последний раз на «Старкиллере». Отмылась и больше не казалась болезненно исхудавшей, стала более мягкой, женственной, более цивилизованной, а не дикой. В общем-то более заурядной. Даже скучной.

Но все же при ней остался этот чарующий Свет и кожа цвета карамели.

Рей… Ее имя Рей. Он давно знал ее имя, но в его сознании она всегда оставалась Девчонкой. Почему-то проще было думать о ней как об обобщенном понятии, а не личности. Таков путь Первого ордена. Штурмовикам присваивают порядковые номера, а к офицерам обращаются сугубо по рангу. Лишь те, кто имеет значение, обладают привилегией на имена. И если Девчонка в самом деле мать его ребенка, он станет думать о ней как о Рей.

И это будет крайне непросто.

Рен беспокойно дергается. Учителя нужно поставить в известность. Немедленно.


	2. Chapter 2

Хныканье маленького Хана вырывает Рей из оков сна. _Хвала Создателю!.._ Она сама готова разрыдаться от облегчения. Ее сына не забрали. Хотя бы пока. Должно быть, это значит, что они не верят ей. Но и так сойдет.

Зрение начинает медленно восстанавливаться, становится видно, что она — в какой-то тюремной камере. Руки свободны от наручников, и ей оставили сумку с детскими вещами. _Это не «Старкиллер». Это не «Старкиллер»!_ Рей повторяет эту мантру, вытирая лицо ребенку, насколько получается. Ее пальцы дрожат, когда она протягивает Хану черствые крекеры, найденные на дне сумки.

Внезапно дверь камеры отодвигается в сторону, впуская двух человек в медицинской форме. За ними входит еще один, в ниспадающей накидке, напоминающей ту, что носит Рен, и в немного схожей маске с серебристыми вставками. Незнакомец в черном двигается очень быстро, он выхватывает у нее Хана и с недвусмысленной угрозой активирует гудящий виброклинок.

— Сотрудничай, — командует он.

Рей хватает лишь одного взгляда на лезвие и на Хана, чтобы кивнуть.

Медики не нежничают, оперативно приступая к работе. Обоих, Рей и Хана, колют иголками для взятия проб крови, и мальчик вскрикивает от такого обращения. Закончив с этим, они заставляют Рей встать на колени и опустить голову, после чего следует болезненный укол в основание шеи, похоже, ей что-то впрыскивают под кожу.

Оба медика уходят, и им на смену заступает пара штурмовиков. Солдаты рывком поднимают Рей на ноги, и человек в черном подталкивает всхлипывающего Хана обратно к ней. Его голос усиливается вокодером, заполняя собой тюремный отсек.

— Тебя не сковывают, чтобы ты могла ухаживать за ребенком. Но ты будешь сотрудничать и подчиняться приказам. Рен говорит, ты опасна, поэтому на твоей шее ликвидирующий ошейник, — он демонстрирует небольшое устройство в своей руке. — Я могу активировать его в любой момент, и тебе снесет голову. Не испытывай мое терпение. Я без колебаний воспользуюсь детонатором. Когда ты прибудешь в пункт назначения, я установлю периметр для ошейника. Если ты покинешь периметр, пытаясь сбежать, ошейник автоматически взорвется. Ты все усвоила?

Рей снова кивает. Работорговцы на Джакку пользовались подобными устройствами. Ей не довелось увидеть, как активируется ошейник, но она знала, что при этом происходит.

Значит, теперь она стала рабыней Первого ордена? Отлично, просто прекрасно. Рей с трудом проглатывает комок в горле. Для них с Ханом события принимают все более и более печальный оборот.

***

Этот проныра, генерал Хакс, покидает зал аудиенций одновременно с тем, как для беседы с Верховным Лидером прибывает Рен. Хакс не говорит ему ни слова, но его ликующий, явно осведомленный взгляд говорит о многом. Неудивительно, что новости с Такоданы распространились среди высших чинов, но это все равно вызывает раздражение у Кайло Рена. Он проходит мимо генерала и, уверенно представ перед Учителем, опускается на колени.

Световые годы физического расстояния между ним и персоной на голограмме нисколько не приглушают очевидной надменности Лидера Сноука. Старый ситх достаточно могуществен, чтобы стоять над временем и пространством. Несмотря на уединение в собственной цитадели, Сноук словно находится повсюду, его присутствие постоянно. Ничто не ускользает от его внимания, в особенности когда это касается его ученика.

— Сними маску, Кайло Рен.

Он слушается, но продолжает упорно смотреть в пол. Так предпочтительней. Лицо Лидера Сноука настолько деформировано, что тяжело сказать, принадлежал ли он некогда к человеческой расе. Хотя на самом деле он из муунов, но мало кто поймет это по его искаженному и изломанному лику.

Голос Сноука привычно низкий и размеренный. В устах мууна даже оскорбление может зазвучать песней, но когда он недоволен, как сегодня, Учитель рычит и выплевывает каждое слово.

— Давно ты обзавелся привычкой насиловать пленников?

По крайней мере, этот, заданный первым, вопрос избавляет Рена от унизительного признания. Он дает лаконичный ответ:

— Она была исключением.

— Почему? — Учитель всегда требует мотивированных поступков, идейный вдохновитель Первого ордена сторонится порывов. Коварный древний ситх предпочитает долгую игру, где каждое решение стратегически выверено. И Рен уважает это. В конце концов, Учитель долгое время был наставником Дарта Сидиуса.

— Она не поддалась допросу.

— Она не поддалась твоему разуму, но не могла сопротивляться твоему телу, так?

— Да, — Рен вздрагивает от предложенного обоснования.

— И это никак не было связано с тем, что она была юной, хорошенькой и чувствительной к Силе, не так ли? И сияла праведным Светом Сопротивления? — Рен, слушая откровенные прозрения Сноука, чувствует, как от смущения начинают пламенеть щеки. Сноук всегда раскрывает его самые сокровенные тайны, но Рен продолжает сверлить взглядом пол. — Ну конечно же нет, — передразнивает его Сноук. — Поскольку ты, мой мальчик, невосприимчив к Свету… Или как ты там мне говорил. Неоднократно.

— Уровень мидихлориан в ее крови впечатляет, — Рен делает попытку отвести разговор от себя. И — в виде исключения — Сноук попадается на приманку. Рен знает, как его старый Учитель обожает рассуждать о евгенике Силы. Сноук задумчиво поглаживает подбородок.

— Да, она была Пробуждением, которое мы все ощутили. И мать, и дитя отмечены Силой. Значительно больше, чем даже ты, Кайло Рен, — как же Учитель наслаждается, сообщая ему эту нежданную информацию.

— Да, Учитель, — выдавливает Рен сквозь сжатые зубы. Мидихлорианы — всего-навсего показатель потенциала в Силе, а не мерило истинной мощи. Но Рен воздерживается от справедливого замечания. Сноуку всегда нравилось смирять его гордость — тем, что касалось его происхождения по линии Скайуокера.

— Мальчик необыкновенно силен. Здесь нет сомнений в твоем отцовстве, — Учитель ждет признания этих слов, желая, чтобы он сам произнес их вслух.

— Да, — послушно соглашается Рен.

— Кто знает об этом ребенке?

— Старая пиратская ведьма Маз Каната, но она мертва. FN-2187, штурмовик-предатель, дезертировавший в Сопротивление. Его допросили и недавно обменяли по договору о военнопленных с Сопротивлением. Еще офицеры и штурмовики, участвовавшие в миссии на Такодане.

— Все они?

Все и даже больше.

— Девчонка не была изолирована, когда открывала новость.

— Значит, к настоящему моменту весь твой подчиненный личный состав в курсе, что у тебя ребенок от официантки из Сопротивления.

У него не находится, что ответить.

— И поскольку нам следует предположить, что либо предатель, либо шпионы теперь в курсе, включая их генерала и джедая Скайуокера, — Сноук делает короткую паузу, — они захотят похитить ребенка, раз они знают, что он у нас. Они решат, что будет справедливым забрать его, по праву кровного родства.

Но Рен продолжает упорно молчать.

Сноук, смерив его долгим оценивающим взглядом, наконец задает вопрос:

— Каким ты видишь выход из этой ситуации?

О, у Рена имеется план. Он запрячет их подальше и забудет об их существовании.

— Я отправлю девчонку и ребенка на дантуинский объект. Он защищен. Сопротивление никогда не вытащит их оттуда. Когда мальчик вырастет, будет возможность отправить его обучаться на штурмовика.

— Тюремный лагерь? Чувствительный к Силе штурмовик? — брови Верховного Лидера удивленно взлетают. — Рассмотрел ли ты этот вопрос во всей его полноте, мой ученик?

Очевидно нет, к вящему удовлетворению его Учителя, и Рен мысленно готовит себя к нравоучениям.

— Годы спустя ты можешь обнаружить в себе интерес к этому мальчику. Поведай мне свое видение, как дитя, выросшее в неволе, с политическими заключенными из Новой республики и солдатами Сопротивления, станет воспринимать Первый орден? И что, как ты считаешь, это дитя будет чувствовать к отцу, которого он знает лишь как человека, изнасиловавшего его мать и приговорившего ее к каторге? И что ты сам будешь чувствовать, когда придешь за этим мальчиком, лет двенадцати, и найдешь его безграмотным, невоспитанным, внушаемым, абсолютно не подходящим для обучения ситха? История твоей семьи ничему тебя не научила, Кайло Рен?

— Меня не интересует ребенок, — вырываются угрюмые слова, и они правдивы. Нет вещи желанней, чем забыть о существовании мальчишки. И его матери… Что ж, он заставит себя предать забвению и ее.

— Это ошибка! — Учитель Сноук шипит, выражая свое яростное неодобрение. — В нем заключается возможность. Тебе необходимо видеть дальше собственного удивления и раздражения этой ситуацией и осознать дар, попавший тебе в руки. Мальчик — одаренный Силой сын из рода Скайуокера и потенциальная ценность для Первого ордена. Вероятно, даже твой наследник и будущий ученик, — Верховный Лидер бросает косой взгляд на коленопреклонённого Рена. Его деформированное лицо морщится с пренебрежением. — Однажды тебе может пригодиться этот мальчик и его сила, хотя бы для того, чтобы убить меня.

Рен резко вскидывает голову при этих словах. Он преданный последователь, о чем и спешит сообщить.

— Я верен вам, Учитель.

— Да-да, — старый ситх с усмешкой отмахивается. — Все ученики верны до конца. Вейдер был верен до момента, когда сбросил Сидиуса в шахту реактора. Сидиус был верен, пока не попытался обезглавить меня во сне. Путь ситхов — искать власти. Я понимаю. Твой день настанет, — Учитель наклоняется в кресле, помахивая ему костлявым пальцем. — Не забывай, что риск всегда имеет две стороны. Одним прекрасным днем ты можешь пожелать, чтобы мальчик был с тобой, когда ты решишь убить меня. Но учти и то, что, доведись тебе разочаровать меня, Кайло Рен, — и в один прекрасный день и я могу пожелать, чтобы мальчик убил тебя и занял твое место подле меня. Итак, как видишь, мальчик — это _возможность_. Для нас обоих. И сейчас я снова спрашиваю тебя: каким ты видишь выход из сложившейся ситуации?

Учитель редко делает завуалированные угрозы, тем более прямо упоминая о смерти. Ему этого не требуется. Рен основательно отрезвлен.

— Я… я оставлю их, — он старается заставить голос звучать как можно более воодушевленно.

— Ты отправишь их в замок Баст, — распоряжается Сноук. — Там мальчик будет находиться в покое и безопасности, как и подобает для его потенциальной роли в будущем Первого ордена. Кайло Рен, ты будешь взращивать связь с мальчиком. Не предоставляй ему повода сомневаться в нас или Первом ордене.

Сбагрить их на Набу, к старому Майло? Да, он в состоянии это сделать.

— А мать?

— Используй ее по своему усмотрению, — постановляет Сноук. — Но не причиняй ей вреда. Она все еще может нам пригодиться. Тьма скрыта в ней. Я провидел ее. Извести власти на Такодане, что мать и ребенок мертвы, и организуй правдоподобные доказательства. Оставь что-нибудь для Сопротивления, на случай, если они примутся вынюхивать.

— Да, Учитель.

— Встань, ученик, — нахмурившись, командует муун, оглядывая его с явным неудовольствием. — Твоя… неосмотрительность… с пленницей не волнует меня. Но ты плохо справляешься с последствиями. Тебе необходимо научиться действовать более проницательно, более утонченно. Оставаться выше собственного недовольства, представляя то, что сможешь обрести в будущем. Власть — это не только демонстрация грубой силы. Не все обретается благодаря одному только световому мечу. Величайшие Лорды ситхов были большим, нежели простыми воинами Силы. Они были мастерами манипулирования и стратегии, — Верховный Лидер откидывается на спинку кресла, подводя черту. — Определенно, тебе требуется дальнейшее обучение этим навыкам.

Рен чувствует, как лицо горит от унижения.

— Я приветствую испытания, Учитель.

Но Сноук не заканчивает с вворачиванием лезвия.

— Каким разочарованием окажется для внука Дарта Вейдера остаться в памяти тупым орудием — наподобие Мола. Или удобным средством достижения цели — вроде Тирануса. Они оба едва ли были достойны титула ситха. И, несомненно, ни один из них не удостоился бы того, чтобы стать моим учеником. — Учитель замолкает, позволяя ему осознать угрозу, прежде чем отдает новый приказ: — Вымани у девчонки карту к Скайуокеру.

Это озадачивает Кайло Рена.

— Карта бесполезна для нас. Сопротивление владеет дроидом почти три года. Скайуокер давно исчез. И ни я, ни вы не можем открыть врата джедайского храма.

— Возможно. Но твое испытание по поиску карты продолжает оставаться незавершенным, — лицо Учителя искажается в неприятной улыбке. — И ты не станешь отнимать ее, Кайло Рен. Она должна отдать ее по собственной воле. Ты должен убедить ее. Это твоя тренировка.

***

Выходя из орденского шаттла, Рей поднимает глаза, и в один миг ее охватывает благоговение. _Ничего себе._ На Джакку или Такодане не было таких огромных строений. Высоко возвышаясь над ней, ввысь уходит массивная крепость, увенчанная шпилями. Заходящее солнце отражается от здания, делая его сверкающим в исчезающем свете. Крепость выстроена на крутом горном массиве, у подножия которого плещется вода. Она кажется нарочито угрожающей и в то же время красивой. И почему-то это странным образом напоминает Рей о Кайло Рене.

У платформы в ожидании их прибытия стоит сухопарый человек. Он бледен, с заметными залысинами и на вид, пожалуй, примерно того же возраста, что и Хан Соло. Он затянут в черное, но его одежда не похожа на орденскую униформу. Он наклоняет голову в сторону сопровождающего ее человека в маске.

— Добро пожаловать, рыцарь Рен.

— Я передаю ее под ваш надзор, — ее пленитель вручает ему детонатор. — Ей вживили ликвидатор. Вам нужно установить для нее периметр. Рен сообщил, что она опасна и попытается сбежать.

Пожилой человек переваривает эти слова без комментариев. Рей наблюдает, как его глаза скользят по ее фигуре, задерживаясь на обмякшем малыше, крепко спящем на ее плече. — В сообщении не говорилось, что будет ребенок.

— Ребенок был… неожиданностью.

— Понятно, — кивает пожилой человек. — Есть какой-то багаж?

— Нет, только мальчишка.

— И вы останетесь, рыцарь? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — с этими словами рыцарь, развернувшись, в сопровождении штурмовиков возвращается на корабль, и вскоре они улетают.

Рей остается наедине с пожилым человеком, пытаясь понять, где же она и что станется с ней и с Ханом. И есть еще кое-что, с чем ей не справиться — ее глаза прикованы к детонатору в руках незнакомца. Заметив это, тот улыбается ей. Простодушной, успокаивающей улыбкой.

— Приветствую. Ты можешь звать меня Майло, — он показывает в сторону входа. — Пожалуйста, следуй за мной.

Замок Баст кажется Рей сплошными бесконечно сменяющимися сводчатыми коридорами. Интерьеры довольно элегантны, но по большей части лишены цвета. Поверхности представляют собой смесь серых и отполированных до блеска черных камней. Добавляют впечатлений острые углы и грани, и еще обстановка, свидетельствующая о достатке. Огромные окна по периметру открывают величественную панораму. Рей не может не залюбоваться тем, как свет заходящего солнца отражается от поверхности окружающего замок озера. Вид такого количества воды по-прежнему очаровывает жительницу пустыни.

Увидев, что она замерла, Майло делает то же самое. Он останавливается за ее спиной и начинает нажимать кнопки на детонаторе. Раздавшиеся внезапно звуки заставляют Рей похолодеть.

— Прости мне эти прикосновения, — без малейших затруднений извиняется он, поднимая ее волосы и прижимая детонатор к основанию шеи. — Но я хочу обезвредить ошейник. Нам понадобится хирургически удалить чип, но сейчас он отсоединен.

Слух не обманывает ее?..

Через мгновение пиликанье прекращается, и — невероятно, но Майло вручает ей детонатор.

— Можешь сохранить на память.

Рей изумляется его нежданной доброте, с трудом удерживаясь от слез, не понимая, что все это значит.

Майло снова одаривает ее ободряющей улыбкой.

— Здесь не тюрьма. Ты в гостях. И Лорд Вейдер никогда бы не потерпел рабский ошейник на гостье в своем замке.

Глаза Рей округляются.

— Это замок Дарта Вейдера? — тихо спрашивает она, пораженная и испуганная открывшимся.

— Да, — хранитель как будто доволен ее реакцией. Его голос полон гордости, когда он начинает объяснять. — Ты в Озерном краю на планете Набу. Во времена Империи замок Баст был личной крепостью Лорда Вейдера. Сейчас он принадлежит его внуку. Но пока я остаюсь здесь хранителем, стандарты Лорда Вейдера будут соблюдаться, а Лорд Вейдер не считал приемлемым рабство в замке Баст, — голос Майло под стать ему самому. Спокойный, размеренный и полный скрытого достоинства. — А теперь, моя дорогая, расскажи мне, кто ты и кто этот сонный малыш.

Она глядит на доброго незнакомца подозрительно долго, пока он терпеливо ждет ее ответа. Наконец она произносит:

— Я Рей. Это мой сын Хан.

— Хан? — Майло вдумчиво воспринимает эту информацию. — Рей, кем ты приходишься Кайло Рену, что оказалась тут, в его замке?

Рей молчит в неуверенности, не зная, как ответить на это. Разве не очевидно? Она его пленница. Все эти разговоры о гостях не сумеют обмануть ее.

— Я — никто, — говорит она, разрешая собственные колебания.

Майло хмыкает, услышав этот явно уклончивый ответ, но его глаза поблескивают.

— Моя дорогая, раз ты тут, ты точно не «никто».

И когда он решает не развивать далее эту тему, Рей ощущает непередаваемое облегчение.


	3. Chapter 3

— Добро пожаловать домой, — старый Майло ждет на посадочной платформе, чтобы, по обыкновению, поприветствовать его. Хранитель замка — ярый приверженец соблюдения формальностей, что порой заставляет Кайло задуматься, нравилась ли деду вся эта мишура, полагающаяся ему по статусу. В его представлении Вейдер был весьма нетерпеливым человеком, предпочитавшим обходиться без излишних любезностей. Как и он, его внук.

Но несмотря на это, приятно увидеть Майло. Старый имперский вассал нравится Рену за преданность Империи и Дарту Вейдеру, и они познакомились еще в ту пору, когда он был беглым падаваном Люка Скайуокера.

— Благодарю, Майло. Славно вернуться сюда, — Кайло стаскивает шлем и перехватывает его под мышкой, сверкнув редкой улыбкой, а после окидывает взглядом внушительный замок.— Развалина все еще стоит, как вижу. Что-нибудь новенькое?

— Лишь ребенок и его мать.

Кайло согласно кивает.

— Я приехал посмотреть на мальчика.

— Конечно. Они прибыли вчера. Сюда, пожалуйста, — пожилой хранитель сопровождает его внутрь, шагая рядом с ним. — Ваш рыцарь, доставивший их, надел на мать мальчика рабский ошейник, — замечание сделано нейтральным тоном, но Кайло распознает в нем невысказанное неодобрение. — Этим утром я взял на себя смелость снять его. Лорд Вейдер не одобрял подобных вещей.

— Они эффективны.

— Согласен, — он чувствует, как старый слуга поглядывает на него искоса. — Но если требуется применять данную форму ограничения, девушке не следует находиться здесь. Это же не тюрьма.

— Она не предпринимала попыток к бегству?

— Ни одной, насколько мне известно, хотя за ней не следят как за заключенной. Все время она проводит с ребенком, не считая того, когда он спит. Она кажется весьма самоотверженной. Ах да, мы на месте.

Они останавливаются на пороге небольшой затемненной комнаты, где спит ребенок, удобно устроившись в самодельной детской кроватке. Это древний складской контейнер с откинутой сверху крышкой и застеленный одеялами. На одной стороне ящика виднеется не менее старая имперская эмблема, вместе с выцветшей надписью «Экзекутор».

Рен приподнимает брови, взглянув на Майло.

— Нас не проинформировали, что прибудет маленький ребенок, поэтому не все оказалось готовым. Решение предложила его мать. Рей — находчивая женщина, как вы можете видеть, — Майло обводит жестом комнату, и глаза Рена следуют за его рукой. В кроватке, рядом с мальчиком, лежит тряпичная кукла из разорванных кусочков полотенец, связанных вместе. И кто-то нарисовал грубое подобие шлема Вейдера на ее голове. По полу разбросаны кубики, собранные и склеенные из картонок, вместе с несколькими ложками и пиалками, видимо, с кухни.

_Самодельные игрушки для сына мусорщицы с Джакку…_

Его внимание вновь привлекает спящий малыш. На шаттле, во время возвращения на «Финализатор», Рен прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на ребенка. Но сейчас, неторопливо разглядывая его, он отмечает бледную кожу и розовые щеки, по-детски пухлое тельце и густые темные волосы. Мальчик — сама невинность. И Рен готов был бросить его умирать в лесу два дня назад.

Неприятное воспоминание. Опять же, все в сложившейся ситуации вызывает у Кайло чувство дискомфорта.

— Мальчик одарен Силой, — тихо произносит Майло. Почти благоговейно, ведь некогда он служил Вейдеру, ему известны возможности Силы.

— Да, — подтверждает Рен. Он отрывает взгляд от спящего сына и обращается к слуге, заинтересованный его наблюдением. — Как ты узнал?

— Я видел вчера, как он заставлял летать кубики, пока они играли с матерью. Мальчик складывал их, даже не касаясь.

— Возможно, это была мать, Майло. В ней тоже есть Сила, — предполагает Рен задумчиво. 

Хранитель приходит в явное замешательство.

— Кто она? — с неподдельным интересом спрашивает он. —  _Джедай_? — он произносит это слово приглушенным голосом, в котором смешиваются уважение и былая опаска.

 _Кто она?.._ Вопрос ставит Рена в тупик. Она — Девчонка, нашедшая его карту, его отца и давно потерянный «Тысячелетний Сокол». Скрытый форсъюзер, отметивший его световым мечом Энакина Скайуокера и отказавшийся от обучения у джедая. Девчонка, которая помогла уничтожить «Старкиллер» и позже покинула Сопротивление. Когда Рену довелось случайно обнаружить путь к ней в голове предателя-штурмовика, он воспользовался шансом отыскать ее. И поиск привел его к сыну. Кайло не может избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что сама Сила привела его к Рей, дабы найти его.

Но до сих пор тяжело оправиться от откровения, что он — отец этого ребенка.

Рядом Майло почтительно ожидает ответа.

— Рей была механиком и сборщицей металлолома на Джакку, а потом стала официанткой в кантине Маз Канаты на Такодане.

Старый слуга приподнимает брови, услышав это.

— Маз Каната? Притон контрабандистов? Это заведение еще существует? — старик бросает на него полный любопытства взгляд. — Кажется, здесь гораздо более красочная предыстория, чем я предполагал. У девочки корусантский акцент. Я не слышал его с тех времен, когда ваш дед жил здесь. Она производит впечатление представительницы аристократического дома с Верхнего уровня, — старик пожимает плечами, прежде чем признаться: — При первой встрече я сомневался, не стоит ли мне обращаться к ней «леди Рей».

— Да, я заметил акцент. Но она обычная женщина.

— Почему она здесь? — следует аккуратный вопрос.

— Мой Учитель желает этого.

Другого объяснения не требуется. Майло служил ситхам десятилетиями и не поставит под сомнение их решения.

— Значит, в замке радостно примут ее и ребенка, — степенно отзывается он. — Есть ли муж? Нужно ли озаботиться — на случай, если отец мальчика прибудет за ними? У нас здесь минимальный уровень безопасности, как вы знаете.

— Нет никакого мужа. Никто за ними не придет.

Рен опускается на колено подле спящего ребенка. Он проводит рукой над темноволосой головкой, чувствуя сквозь Силу сонное дремлющее сознание. Его мысленному взгляду открывается ореол Света, исходящий от мальчика, маленький отпечаток в Силе, пульсирующий ровно и мощно. Его сын обладает потенциалом к вершинам могущества… Эта мысль отрезвляет и будоражит одновременно. Слова Учителя эхом разносятся в голове. _Мальчик — это возможность. Для нас обоих._

***

— Убирайся от моего сына!

Рей, влетев в комнату, выбрасывает ладонь вперед, к своему врагу, нависшему над ее спящим сыном. Кайло Рен держит руку почти у самой головы ребенка — в жесте, вмиг напомнившем Рей ее собственный допрос.

_Этот монстр собирается посягнуть на память Хана? НЕТ!_

Пусть Рей не умеет управлять Силой, но отчаянное сочетание страха и леденящего сердце материнского инстинкта призывают мощный толчок энергии, отправляющий Кайло Рена в полет до дальней стены.

Оцепенев, она застывает с поднятой рукой, пока он глядит на нее с не меньшим шоком, из груды упавших вещей на полу. Рей даже не в силах решить, кто из них кажется более потрясенным.

Очнувшись, она бросается вперед, подхватывая ребенка.

— Пошел прочь от Хана! Я не позволю тебе причинить ему вред! — с дрожащими руками, прижимая к себе проснувшегося сонного мальчика, Рей отходит назад, мимо Майло, замершего на пороге. Она не сводит глаз с Кайло Рена, пока тот поднимается на ноги.

—  _Хан_?! Ты назвала его Ханом?! — поражается Рен, с растущим негодованием. На нем нет шлема, и его лицо крайне выразительно, каким оно ей и запомнилось. _И, о да, шрам._ Взгляд Рей задерживается на ярком шраме, разделяющем его лицо пополам. И этот шрам подарила ему она.

— Да, — выдыхает Рей, все еще не отводя взгляда от повреждения на лице Рена. — Его имя Хан Соло, — она приподнимает подбородок, и ее тон становится вызывающим. — Мне нравился твой отец. И я нравилась ему.

— Я не назову его Ханом, — Рен переходит на хрипящий рык.

— Чувство вины? — насмешливо передразнивает Рей, радуясь его реакции. — Следовало бы. Ты — чудовище!

— Я не назову моего сына Ханом Соло, — Рен выплевывает слова сквозь сжатые зубы, медленно приближаясь к ней.

Рей отступает назад на несколько шагов, но ее голос не утрачивает решимости.

— Он мой сын, а не твой! У тебя нет прав на этого ребенка.

— Пожалуй, мне следует оставить вас наедине, — вдруг вежливо вмешивается Майло. Хранитель тоже присутствует здесь, а Рей о нем совсем позабыла.

Как, по-видимому, и Кайло. Его голос становится негромким, с ноткой предупреждения. Офицеры Первого ордена знают, что следует сторониться Кайло Рена, когда он выбирает такой тон, но Рей этого не знает.

— У меня есть все права на моего сына. Это правнук Дарта Вейдера.

— Нет, — Рей мотает головой. — Нет, он твой бастард, — ремарка отвратительная и несправедливая, но звучит по сути верно. Как и ей, Кайло известно, что во многих мирах происхождение все еще имеет значение. Элита миров Ядра не принимает внебрачных детей в высших социальных и политических кругах. — Найди себе жену, если хочешь наследника. А нас отпусти!

Его губы растягиваются в нехорошей усмешке.

— О, так ты свободна уйти отсюда, Рей. Но он останется со мной.

— Нет… Нет! Ты не можешь! — Рей пятится. Хан ее единственная семья, единственный лучик света, уцелевший с того кошмарного жестокого дня на базе «Старкиллер». И она не может лишиться его! Тем паче отдать Кайло Рену!

— Я беру на себя ответственность за него. Ты находишься здесь, Рей, пока я разрешаю тебе это.

— Я его мать! — голос Рей становится сиплым от волнения. — Ты не… Ты не можешь забрать его у меня! — Рей прожила жизнь, полную несправедливости, трудностей и неудач, но потеря Хана затмит все, что она пережила до сих пор. И она снова останется одна.

— Я могу взять все, что хочу, Рей. Тебе не помешать мне, — это та же тихая многообещающая угроза, как и та, что он сделал на «Старкиллере». Не ей отрицать правдивость его слов, она убедилась в этом. Рей жмурится, чувствуя горячие дорожки слез на щеках.

Рей с Джакку так часто сталкивалась с опасностью в одиночку, что ей известно: нельзя тратить энергию на страх. Но маленький Хан изменил все. _Страх_ , как ей теперь известно, есть цена любви. Кайло Рен может отнять у нее сына, может навредить ему, даже убить. И поэтому теперь она боится его.

Но гораздо сильнее в этот момент она его ненавидит. И прежде чем она успевает остановиться, это срывается с ее губ:

— Я ненавижу тебя!

— Я знаю.

Ответ Рена лишен эмоций, совершенно безучастен к ее ярости. Рей долго смотрит не него пристальным взглядом, а потом разворачивается и, с Ханом на руках, быстрым шагом уходит вниз по коридору. Бежать некуда, но ей нужно уйти _отсюда_.

***

Рен уже собирается последовать за ней, как вдруг чувствует руку на плече. Майло.

— Позвольте ей. Не делайте хуже, — Кайло хмурится, но прислушивается к совету. — Ей не выйти отсюда. Разрешите ей немного побыть с сыном наедине, — хранитель посматривает на него, и вдруг его лицо расплывается в кривой усмешке. — Все ваши бывшие возлюбленные такие непримиримые, мой мальчик?

Рен ничего не отвечает. Он смотрит в пустой холл и кипит. _Хан Соло._ Она назвала его сына Ханом Соло, только чтобы досадить ему. Ну что за сука.

— Дайте Рей некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, — у старого Майло терпеливый отеческий тон. — И могу ли я предложить чуть иной, компромиссный, подход? Девушка приехала под охраной вашего рыцаря, в рабском ошейнике. Это не та тактика, которая поможет расположить ее к вам. Как и угрозы забрать ребенка.

— Все не так просто, — Рен вздыхает, проникаясь всей недосказанностью.

— Да, я понял, — с пониманием отзывается старый хранитель. — Где она познакомилась с вашим отцом?

— В Сопротивлении. Рей работала на них некоторое время.

Слуга приподнимает брови, но снова нежданно улыбается.

— Несчастные влюбленные с противоположных сторон войны? Звучит весьма романтично. Как-нибудь вам следует рассказать мне эту историю.

В раздражении Рен отводит глаза.

— Все не так, Майло, — Сноук мог избавить его от признания, но, по-видимому, не Майло, — Рей не была моей возлюбленной… Она была моей пленницей.

— Тогда как… — старик воздерживается от того, чтобы договорить свой вопрос. — Ясно, — коротко произносит он. Его слова бесстрастны, но во взгляде, которым он награждает Кайло, сквозит неодобрение и глубокое разочарование.

Рен ежится в душе. Пусть и понимает, что заслуживает осуждения.

— Тогда, возможно, ситуацию реально исправить, — заключает Майло, выдержав довольно длительную паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Она права насчет того, что мальчик рожден вне брака. Это условности, устаревшие и неправильные, но они могут ограничить его перспективы в высших кругах.

— Вейдер был рабом без отца, но это не помешало его восхождению.

— Верно, — признает Майло. — Но ваш дед захватил власть вместе с Лордом Сидиусом. Ему не приходилось наследовать ее, в окружении врагов. Есть разница. Очень плохо, что между вами нет отношений, иначе я, вероятно, предложил бы…

— Предложил что?

Старый хранитель пожимает плечами:

— Чтобы вы женились на девушке.

— Уже поздновато, — спустя почти два года.

— Разве что, если вы планируете быть честным с датой свадьбы…

— Майло, это тебя не касается, — резко прерывает его Кайло, заканчивая разговор. Ему хочется просто уйти и уничтожить хоть что-нибудь. Спустить негодование и досаду из-за девчонки, назвавшей его незаконнорожденного сына в честь человека, которого он ненавидит.

Она — девчонка, полная страха и злости. И с лихвой переполненная Силой. Подцепи немного оболочку слепящего Света — и увидишь прожилки притаившейся Тьмы. Неудивительно, что Сноук защищает ее. Возможно, Рей он тоже рассматривает как _возможность_.

Майло смиренно склоняет голову:

— Я превысил свои полномочия, мой мальчик. Простите меня.

***

_Она ненавидит меня. И мой ребенок будет ненавидеть меня._

Рей чувствует, что он наблюдает. Она взглянула на балкон всего один раз, но их глаза встретились. Даже на таком расстоянии ее взгляд неприступен и полон обвинений.

И с такой дистанции ребенок до боли похож на него. Это нервирует.

Мальчик пинает комок из перевязанных кусочков тряпок. Еще одна унылая самодельная игрушка. У его сына даже нет нормального мяча для игры, но это временное недоразумение. Вскоре его сын будет иметь все, о чем можно только мечтать. Майло позаботится об этом.

Учитель однажды потребовал от него убить собственного отца. Это было испытанием, чтобы доказать его готовность к следующей стадии обучения. А сейчас Учитель приказывает ему самому быть отцом. Судя по всему, новая проверка. Освоение Темной стороны опять завело его в ситуацию, в которой он никогда не планировал оказаться.

Кайло не представляет, каково это — быть отцом. Единственным примером остается Хан Соло, который вечно гонялся за кредитами по всей галактике, ради той единственной аферы, в которой ему улыбнулась бы удача. Это повторялось снова и снова: отец пропадал месяцами, показывался — ради ссоры с матерью и одалживания денег — и опять исчезал.

Его родители были неудачной парой. Какая бы искра ни вспыхнула на первой «Звезде Смерти», она давным-давно потухла в будничной рутине семейной жизни. Лея Органа, принцесса, прирожденный дипломат, имела мало общего с Ханом Соло, энергичным мелким мошенником. Мать погружалась в работу комитетов и пряталась за острым языком и политическим самодовольством, пока отец надолго исчезал из их жизни, время от времени прокладывая себе путь обратно — привычным обаянием, заметно потускневшим с возрастом.

Рен гадал, на самом ли деле его родители оставались официально женаты до конца или все же развелись. По крайней мере, когда-то в их жизни были мгновения, когда они заботились друг о друге.

Совсем не похоже на них с Рей. Девчонка ненавидит его и имеет на то право. В один момент, не удержавшись от жестокости, он разрушил ей жизнь. И сейчас его охватывают сомнения, не разрушил ли он тем самым и жизнь своего собственного сына. И это приводит его в замешательство. Он не привык к подобным последствиям. К такой ответственности.

_Я испорчу этого ребенка. Точно так же, как испортили меня._

Кайло Рен следует приказу Учителя, но не может избавиться от чувства, что уже сам настроен на провал. Что чувство неудовлетворенности — из его собственного детства — перейдет к его сыну.

Возникло слишком много параллелей, чтобы игнорировать их. Его родителей никогда не было рядом, из-за чего юный Бен Соло отдалился от сверхзанятой матери, по-рабски преданной цели, и от нерадивого отца, одержимого страстью к путешествиям. То же самое случится с его сыном. Возглавлять рыцарей Рен и заниматься командованием Первым орденом — это то, что едва ли можно счесть нормальной работой. По большей части, между миссиями его домом становится звездный разрушитель. Кайло в состоянии дать сыну комфорт и безопасность, но он не может подарить ему свое время.

И хотя возлагаемые на его ребенка надежды совсем иные, он подозревает, что от этого они не станут менее обременительными. Кайло сам был сыном героев Восстания, следующим джедаем Скайуокером, принцем погибшего Альдераана. И он взбунтовался против всего, пожелав выбрать собственный путь, а не исполнять чужие мечты. Пойдет ли сын по его стопам? Или посмеется над трудами всей жизни отца и покинет Первый орден? Не сокрушит ли его наследие Вейдера? Захочет ли сын Кайло Рена встать на путь ситхов?

Это все так обескураживает, пока он стоит, наблюдая, как Рей и мальчик катаются в траве. Рей может подарить мальчику и время, и внимание, но тогда ему придется держать ее рядом. И ради блага мальчика ему надлежит с ней сладить.

Рен хмурится. Он никогда не доберется до этой проклятой карты. Задабривать Рей, чтобы понравиться ей, кажется невыполнимой задачей. И ему не хочется даже начинать.

И он не начинает. Бросив на Рей и ребенка последний долгий взгляд, Кайло Рен направляется к шаттлу.


	4. Chapter 4

Если оглянуться в прошлое, то станет понятно, чем занимался Майло последние несколько месяцев. Но в то время Рей считала себя всего лишь невольным слушателем для заскучавшего в пустующем замке старика. В любом случае это нельзя было назвать рутинной обязанностью — у хранителя имелась масса интригующих историй времен Империи. Загадкой оставалось, какие из этих историй были байками, а какие — правдой, но Рей не жаловалась.

Повелось так, что каждый день, уложив Хана спать после полдника, Рей присоединялась к Майло за ланчем. Поначалу ей было не по себе. Стол сервировался с излишней торжественностью, а блюда отличались непривычной изысканностью.

— Окажи мне любезность, — с улыбкой доброго дедушки подбодрил ее как-то Майло.

Рей не пришлось долго уговаривать, старый хранитель ей искренне нравился. Вдобавок ей отчаянно не хватало общества взрослых людей, поэтому, по крайней мере, раз в день, они стали придерживаться традиций давно минувших дней этого замка.

Домашние дроиды гудели и попискивали, занимаясь блюдами, и Рей постепенно привыкла не замечать их. Лишь один — старинная протокольная модель— подвисал, бесконечно повторяя: «Подать слева, убрать справа… Вилка для салата, нож для рыбы, десертная ложка… Без локтей, пожалуйста… Канапе, миледи?» Рей хихикала, а Майло улыбался, и мало-помалу манеры и обычаи официального приема превратились для Рей в привычку.

Неисправный протокольный дроид, одна из сохранившихся реликвий Старой Республики, «древний, как я», — усмехается Майло, — и, в придачу ко всему, кто-то загрузил в его систему модели поведения разных должностных лиц, своего рода тренировку. Так что в один прекрасный день, шутки ради, дроид становится для них воображаемым гостем за ланчем. У него настроены пять вариантов личности: посол, генерал, сенатор, бизнесмен и джедай.

Майло всегда оставляет выбор за Рей. Ее любимая модель — бизнесмен, под этой личиной поведение дроида неуклонно прямолинейное и добродушное. Худший режим из всех — это джедай, который выдает лишь запутанные фразы и туманные, зачастую сварливые, замечания.

Спустя некоторое время для нее и Майло это становится игрой с бедным дроидом.

— Давай-ка разозлим сегодня сенатора, — порой предлагает старик. — Сообщи ему, что повысят экспортные пошлины.

Или:

— Смотри, Рей, как я заговорю джедая.

Безобидное развлечение, но помогающее разнообразить каждодневную рутину, и со временем одинокая сиротка с Джакку осваивает, и очень неплохо, основные правила светской беседы. Настолько неплохо, что перед ней иногда меркнет обаяние старого хранителя.

«Держим марку» становится неотъемлемой частью ланча. Извечная просьба о снисхождении для Майло, которую он повторяет с огоньком в глазах. И не проходит недели, как Рей соглашается сменить изношенную блузку и юбку. Хотя обращение хранителя всегда остается крайне учтивым, скрытый подтекст ей понятен: форма официантки не соответствует стандартам замка. Что, по-сути, значит: Дарту Вейдеру это не пришлось бы по вкусу.

При виде элегантного длинного платья, предложенного на замену, Рей потрясенно моргает. Никогда в жизни у нее не было платья. К тому же слишком представительного, чтобы бегать за малышом по террасе, особенно с привычкой Хана пачкать все подряд. Но Майло, пожимая плечами, сообщает, что дроиды приведут ее одежду в порядок, и разве она сама не видит, как ей идет красный цвет? Кто же знал? Раньше Рей никогда не носила яркие цвета. Но она вдруг понимает, что ей это по душе.

Посылки с Корусанта продолжают прибывать, снабжая ее дополнительными вещами, и вскоре гардероб Рей оказывается набит битком. И все такое замысловатое, совершенно непрактичное. Вовсе не похожее на ее привычную одежду.

И еще с Корусанта ей присылают дроида-помощника, чьей единственной задачей является исполнение функций личной горничной. Закатывая глаза, Рей находит все эти ухищрения нелепыми, но Майло в итоге одерживает верх, пусть даже она упрямо устанавливает в программу дроида двадцатиминутный лимит на все действия.

Поначалу в переодевание играть даже забавно, но привыкшая к нищете мусорщица внутри нее начинает стыдиться собственной расточительности. В замке же только она, Майло и Хан. Какой в этом смысл? Когда она решает пожаловаться на это Майло, он отмахивается, со словами, что Лорду Вейдеру нравились дамы со вкусом. От этого замечания веет абсурдом, о чем Рей с громким смехом сообщает, требуя подтверждения.

— Пойдем, — странно усмехнувшись, предлагает хранитель и проводит Рей через залы ниже по коридору от их с Ханом комнат. — Это покои Лорда, — поясняет Майло, набирая код. Внутри помещения обстановка такая же мрачная и обтекаемая, как маска Вейдера, которую она видела на картинках. Для Рей не составляет труда представить в здешнем обиталище самого ситхского повелителя. — Вот она, — вдруг подзывает ее Майло с другой стороны комнаты. Перед ним висит портрет, на нем изображена молодая женщина в белом причудливом платье с кружевами и такой же кружевной фатой. Из-под краев выглядывают длинные каштановые кудри. Женщина смотрит вперед, слегка наклонив голову и прикрыв глаза, держа в руках букет поникших цветов, и кажется скорее печальной.

— Кто она? — Рей оборачивается к Майло.

— Леди Вейдер в день свадьбы.

— Она очень красивая, — у жены Вейдера нежная кожа, мягкие губы и длинные ресницы. Невероятно женственная, какой Рей — недокормленная, заваленная работой загорелая мусорщица с Джакку — никогда не надеется стать. Рей подходит ближе, продолжая разглядывать женщину. Что-то неуловимое в этой картине влечет ее.

— Да, очень красивая. Портрет посмертный, но мне говорили, что сходство впечатляющее. Тебе следует поискать ее в голонете. Она была весьма знаменита в свое время. И была отъявленной модницей. В отличие от тебя, Рей, — его глаза поблескивают, встретив ее взгляд. — Портрет висел внизу много лет, пока Кайло Рен не перенес его сюда, — Майло чуть наклоняет голову набок. — Лорд Вейдер иногда говорил с ней, — признается он, улыбнувшись под нос при этом воспоминании.

— Правда? — Рей чувствует себя заинтригованной. — О чем же он говорил?

Старый хранитель слегка смущается:

— Ох, Рей, мы не слушали.

— Да… Да, вы подслушивали, — его странная неловкость позволяет ей надавить на него, с нехорошим ликованием. — Я знаю, ты слышал что-то, Майло. Расскажи мне.

Майло напрягается, возвращаясь к образу старого имперского вассала.

— Я уважаю частную жизнь Лорда Вейдера.

Рей смеется от этой ремарки. На этот раз в ее глазах веселые искорки.

— Да, да. Но Вейдер мертв уже лет тридцать. Давай, расскажи. Что он ей говорил?

Майло обращает взгляд к портрету, долго размышляя о чем-то.

— Я думаю, ему не хватало ее. Очень сильно, — немного расслабившись, произносит хранитель. Майло сложно удержаться от интересной истории. — Я появился здесь вскоре после разрушения первой «Звезды Смерти». Вскоре после того, как Лорд Вейдер узнал, что ее уничтожил повстанец Люк Скайуокер. Вейдер был одержим поиском этого юноши. Мы предполагали, причиной была месть. Никто не знал, что Скайуокер — тайный сын Вейдера. Никто не знал тогда.

С тоскливой улыбкой, хранитель переводит на нее взгляд.

— Но у некоторых из нас имелись подозрения. Вейдер говорил ей о Скайуокере. Рассказывал то, что раскрыла разведка. Как он выглядел, где вырос, как Вейдер преследовал его по желобу «Звезды Смерти» или вроде того. Предполагаю, что Лорд Вейдер сильно сожалел о невозможности воспитывать собственного сына. Ему было ненавистно, что он и его сын находились по разные стороны войны. Это проблема каждого поколения семьи Скайуокеров. Отец и сын враждуют друг с другом. И мать — на этот раз.

Рей судорожно вздыхает от этих слов. Пожалуй, разговор зашел слишком далеко. Она отворачивается.

— Я была там, когда Кайло убивал своего отца, — шепчет она. — Я видела, как он сделал это.

Майло хмурится, снова возвращаясь к портрету.

— Нелегко быть Скайуокером, Рей. Джедай или ситх, не имеет значения. Они любят друг друга и уничтожают друг друга. Было бы хорошо, — тихо говорит он ей, — если бы цикл прекратился. Если бы ты, ваш сын и Кайло Рен могли быть на одной стороне, как семья, вместе работая над одними и теми же вещами. Так было бы лучше для каждого из вас… И для нас, всех остальных.

Рей глядит на него исподлобья.

— Не ведитесь на нынешние обстоятельства, — в ее голосе непривычная резкость. — Мы не семья. А я и Кайло Рен не пара. Мы с сыном явились сюда под конвоем прямиком из тюремной камеры.

Возможно, именно ее грубый тон убеждает Майло не продолжать. Он только говорит напоследок:

— Вы с Ханом связаны с ним, Рей. Нравится тебе это или нет. И Сила в тебе и в твоем сыне делает вас обоих потенциальной угрозой. Кайло Рен и его Учитель никогда не отпустят вас живыми, — Майло награждает ее долгим многозначительным взглядом. — Это неизбежно. Однажды твой мальчик будет ситхом, как его отец и дед до него. Ты можешь решить, как лучше принять эту ситуацию, но ты не сможешь изменить ее, Рей. Ты не можешь ничего исправить.

Его слова будят задремавшую тревогу, но Рей молчит. Вместо этого она оглядывается на портрет печальной невесты.

— Что произошло с Леди Вейдер? — спрашивает она, желая сменить тему.

Голос Майло опять звучит привычно чинно:

— Задай этот вопрос Кайло. Он рассказывает об этом лучше, чем я. Он будет здесь завтра после полудня, — хранитель направляется к двери, и она следует за ним. — Но первым делом к нам за ланчем присоединятся гости. Завтра у тебя будет шанс очаровать настоящую важную персону, Рей. Не дроида. У нас в гостях будет генерал Хакс с подчиненными.

***

Генерал Хакс выдает много пылких речей. Таково заключение Рей — после недолгого поиска в голонете. Он весьма привлекательный, и от этого просмотр его речей тянется немного дольше, чем требуется. На изображениях у него выдающиеся скулы, подходящие под стиль его мундира, и очень светлая кожа, будто никогда не видевшая солнца. Рей откровенно любопытно, как он выглядит в жизни.

После нескольких минут ей удается подобрать достаточно нейтральных тем для завтрашнего ланча. Майло настоял, чтобы она обаяла генерала, и Рей не хочется его разочаровать.

Покончив с первоочередной задачей, она возвращается к просмотру информации о Леди Вейдер. Или, по-другому, Падме Амидале Наберрие, как уточнил Майло. Свадьба Вейдера была секретной, подтвердил старый хранитель, это часто случается с ситхскими свадьбами. Это особенно заинтересовало Рей. Так зачем ждать, чтобы Кайло Рен рассказал ей больше?

Тысячи записей выскакивают на запрос о женщине по имени Падме. Она королева и сенатор поздней Республики, с пугающим списком достижений и характеристикой юной знаменитости. Первые несколько сотен заметок относятся к официальным государственным архивам. Рей пропускает эти скучные строки и листает дальше, пока не находит фотографии. Да, это она, леди Вейдер. Рей узнает красивое лицо, длинные волосы и стройную фигуру с портрета. Странным образом ожившая на картинках печальная молодая женщина вызывает у нее глубокий интерес. И на них она вовсе не выглядит печальной.

Представлены сотни картинок, в основном с официальных и общественных мероприятий. Рей видит ее в опере с угрюмым сенатором, видит ее на каком-то празднике, смеющуюся и беззаботную, рядом с высоким растрепанным молодым человеком, и — уверенную — среди группы сенаторов на пресс-конференции. Майло оказался прав — леди Вейдер любила наряжаться. Рассматривая картинки, Рей ни разу не встречает одинаковых платьев. По-сути, единственное, что неизменно на фотографиях, это тот самый высокий молодой человек, и ей удается быстро найти его имя.

Энакин Скайуокер. Рыцарь-джедай, герой клонических войн. Дед Кайло Рена.

Молодой Дарт Вейдер.

Дрожь пробегает по ее спине, когда Рей осознает, кого видит на фотографиях. Это Лорд и Леди Вейдер, совсем юные, тайно влюбленные. Он — энергичный, с плутоватой улыбкой, граничащей с высокомерием. Она — само самообладание, с чарующим обликом. Они оба — красивые люди, живущие и работающие среди галактической элиты, на вершине Старой Республики.

Романтично, решает Рей. В несколько печальной манере. Но когда же Вейдер предпочел маску и очутился в кибернетической броне? Почему его жена умерла такой молодой? Что должно было произойти, чтобы Вейдер оказался здесь, в замке Баст, разговаривая о своем потерянном сыне с портретом мертвой жены?..

Рей не находит сходства между привлекательным ликом Энакина Скайуокера и угловатым сочетанием черт, которое делали лицо Кайло таким запоминающимся. И у них кожа разного оттенка. Кайло, должно быть, пошел в родню со стороны Соло. Злорадно хмыкнув, она представляет, как сильно это должно его бесить.

Кайло Рен будет здесь завтра, и Рей, наконец, придется снова встретиться с ним. Эта мысль отрезвляет. Месяцы без него усыпили ее бдительность, внушили ложное чувство безопасности. Жизнь в замке Баст была вполне приемлемой, учитывая обстоятельства. Со всей здешней роскошью и относительной свободой, Рей иногда умудрялась забывать, что это тюрьма.

Каждые три дня, когда они с Ханом наблюдали за приземляющимся шаттлом с поставками, Рей планировала побег. Расчет рисков был частью ее жизни, сколько она себя помнит. И доверять инстинктам было естественным для нее…

Если бы дело касалось только ее одной, Рей бы давным-давно воспользовалась шансом. Но сейчас у нее есть Хан. Здесь они вдвоем, в безопасности и в хороших условиях. И Кайло, похоже, довольствуется тем, что полностью игнорирует их. И поэтому она решает, что преимущества перевешивают риски побега.

Пока что.

***

— Рен. Вы опоздали.

Младший лейтенант на побегушках Хакса встречает его, вместе с Майло. Все эти дни Хакс не перемещается без растущей на глазах свиты. Рен уже позабыл имя очередного холуя. Да и, откровенно говоря, они мало отличаются друг от друга. Оставив без внимания помощника генерала, Рен обращает взгляд к Майло.

— Добро пожаловать, — хранитель кланяется и принимает его с присущей торжественностью. Рен улыбается под маской. Конечно, Майло умеет произвести достойное впечатление, в контрасте с наглым приветствием офицера. Старый хранитель всегда весьма ловок в демонстрации неодобрения.

— Благодарю, Майло. Приятно вернуться сюда, — повторяет Рен их привычный обмен любезностями и шагает вперед, в сопровождении Майло и человека Хакса, вынужденного следовать за ними. Майло служил Лорду Вейдеру годами и знает все подробности обращения с военными. Вейдер был известен презрением к самодовольным офицерам, которые осмеливались не проявлять почтения к ситху.

Минуло почти четыре месяца с тех пор, как Кайло Рен был у себя дома. Задержка имеет разумные основания, которые отчасти правдивы, а отчасти надуманны. Больше всего ему хочется избежать встречи с Рей и мальчиком.

Учитель в курсе, конечно, и поэтому устроил этот военный совет, чтобы затащить его в Баст. Набу — удобно расположенная точка между текущей позицией «Финализатора» и координатами последней миссии Рена. Якобы собрание здесь должно способствовать результативности, но Рен узнает предупреждение Сноука, как только видит сообщение. Он пренебрегает новой тренировкой.

— Насколько я понимаю, генерал Хакс и его подчиненные уже прибыли? — голос Рена искажается вокодером. Как правило, он не носит полной формы дома, но сегодня его дом не обеспечивает приватности.

— Да, — кивает Майло. — Они приземлились несколько часов назад. Позвольте мне сопроводить вас, — четыре поворота, три коридора — и старый хранитель доставляет их к месту назначения.

И как только Кайло ступает на террасу, он видит _их_.

Рей — по крайней мере, ему кажется, что это Рей — общается с Хаксом, стоя спиной к дверям. И совсем рядом с ней, фактически в ее личном пространстве, над ней нависает генерал. Кайло знает Хакса как человека, гордящегося своим самообладанием, с позами такими же чопорными, как и его обмундирование. Но именно сейчас рыжеволосый генерал выглядит раскрепощенно. Расслабленно. Рей что-то говорит, и Хакс смеется в ответ, запрокинув голову. Генерал с усмешкой наклоняется к ней, и тут Кайло видит, для чего. Хакс флиртует.

— Генерал, — командует он с порога, в раздражении. — Давайте начнем.

Его слова отвлекают пару, и Рей поворачивается к нему лицом. И на миг Вселенная замирает. Хакс что-то вещает, но Рен не слушает. Его глаза устремлены к Девчонке.

У нее бледные пальцы и блестящие полные губы, и еще темные волнистые волосы, спадающие на плечи. На ней яркий белый шелк, который укрывает, но облегает, струясь по изгибам ее тела до самого пола. Умные карие глаза оторочены темными ресницами, и гладкая кожа поблескивает в солнечном свете. Она красива, так неожиданно красива, и на короткий миг выглядит такой счастливой… Пока не замечает его. Улыбка исчезает, подобно тому, как мерцает и гаснет свет.

Реакция Рей задевает его, пусть даже она вполне ожидаема.

— Оставь нас, — он прогоняет ее, без лишних любезностей, что Хакс, коротко глянув, берет на заметку.

Рей не нужно повторять дважды. Она вежливо извиняется и направляется к двери, обходя Кайло по широкой дуге.

— Рен, — Хакс обращается к нему, но провожает взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру Рей. — Вы опоздали.

— А вы, как вижу, не тратили время попусту.

Краткий обмен словесными тычками — это заведенное приветствие между ним и генералом Хаксом. Среди высшего командования Первого ордена не встретишь дружбы. А между ним и Хаксом крайне мало дружеских чувств. Они слишком разные люди.

Хакс все еще смотрит Рей вслед.

— Кто эта девушка? Она не назвала своего полного имени.

— Она никто.

У Хакса есть два выражения лица, предназначенные для Кайло Рена: хмурое и с усмешкой. Генерал поворачивается к нему, недоуменно сдвинув брови.

— Раз она находится здесь, она определенно не «никто». Кто она и как здесь оказалась? — требовательно спрашивает он, не удовлетворенный отговорками Рена.

Но Рен пропускает вопросы мимо ушей, переводя взгляд на двери конференц-зала, битком набитого офицерами.

— Начнем, генерал.

Его упорная уклончивость превращает любопытство Хакса в подозрение.

— Она — дочка какого-то сенатора? Она явно с Корусанта. Рен, если вы якшаетесь с тем, что осталось от Новой Республики, я не потерплю этого. Верховный Лидер и я разработали крайне осторожную стратегию…

Рен прерывает его:

— Меня не заботят республиканские политики, генерал.

— Тогда почему у вас в замке спрятана дочка аристократа?

— Потому что так приказал мой Учитель. Будете подвергать сомнению решение нашего Верховного Лидера? — Рен делает паузу. — Полагаю, нет. А сейчас — приступим, генерал.

— Вам понадобится что-нибудь еще, сэр? — Рен начисто забыл о присутствии Майло.

— Нет, — коротко отзывается он. Старый хранитель отвешивает поклон и уходит, но Рен чувствует его скрытую улыбку. Майло крайне доволен собой.


	5. Chapter 5

_Пусть подождет._

Дроид получает великодушное разрешение заниматься ее внешностью дольше обычного. Двадцать минут перетекают в двадцать пять, а потом и в тридцать. Рей понимает, что банально тянет время, но она не спешит встретиться лицом к лицу с Кайло Реном. Майло лично передал приглашение на ужин с Первым рыцарем, и все в поведении старого хранителя говорило, что вечер будет обязательным и важным.

Это только усилило ее нервозность.

В течение нескольких месяцев Рей предвидела такую встречу. И боялась ее. В мыслях она часто репетировала возможный разговор в самых разных вариантах, которые приводили к одинаково печальному результату. Это бесполезно, она знает, изливать ему свое недовольство. Кайло равнодушен к ее боли. И все рычаги управления в его руках.

Поэтому сейчас она застряла здесь, отсиживаясь в замке со стариком, его байками и штатом дроидов. Несмотря на роскошь, учтивость и обеды с генералами, это место остается тюрьмой. И, как выразился Кайло Рен, ей вообще повезло оказаться тут.

Сегодняшним вечером она не потеряет самообладания и не заплачет. Она не доставит ему подобного удовольствия.

Дроид завершает работу. Рей встает перед зеркалом, уставившись на элегантную незнакомку, облаченную в темно-зеленое. Ее волосы собраны в обманчиво простой узел, на который ушло не меньше двух десятков шпилек. Губы подкрашены, а глаза подведены. С ног до головы Рей — выверенное сочетание утонченности и смелости, что создает поразительный эффект.

Ее больше не расстраивает, что из отражения в зеркале исчез ее былой облик. Девочка-мусорщица все еще жива в ней, и она надеется, что Кайло Рен обманется корусантскими нарядами и уловками дроида и решит, что она расслабилась и стала _несущественной_. Рей лишь надо оставаться осмотрительной.

Она пережила Джакку, и они с Ханом переживут замок Баст и Кайло Рена.

***

Присутствие Рей чувствуется издалека, ее отпечаток в Силе полыхает с поразительной беспечностью. Испуганная. Беспокойная. Взволнованная. Дверь отъезжает с шорохом, реагируя на движение. В своем воображении Рен видит, как она мнется на пороге, собираясь с силами.

Он, в своих длинных одеждах, делает несколько шагов по залу и останавливается, поворачиваясь спиной к дверям и складывая руки за спиной. Делая вид, что любуется величественным холстом, доминирующим в интерьере обеденного зала. Ему тоже нужно подготовиться к разговору, от которого пришлось уклоняться месяцами.

У Рей было время приспособиться к жизни в Басте. У него было время свыкнуться с мыслью об отцовстве. И теперь, хочешь не хочешь, настал момент, чтобы приступить к назначенному Учителем заданию. К слову, сказать то, что ужин вызывает неловкость, значит ничего не сказать. Хоть бы Хакс и его свита исчезли, и Кайло был предоставлен самому себе в собственном замке. Тогда, если вечер перерастет в скандал, он не станет достоянием общественности.

Он принимает решение обходиться с ней вежливо, и они будут вести себя как адекватные взрослые люди. Может статься, у них найдется нечто общее, помимо ребенка. Они незнакомы друг с другом, несмотря на все, что их объединяет.

И даже сейчас ее Свет манит его, подобно песне сирены, которой он изо всех сил пытается сопротивляться. Он ненавидит Свет. И ненавидит себя за то, что желает его. Кайло бросает сердитый взгляд на картину. _Она_ не способствует ситхскому обучению. Девчонка — само искушение.

Какую игру ведет его Учитель?..

Рей все еще стоит, застыв на пороге. Кажется, его черед говорить.

— Ты собираешься швырнуть меня через зал? — спрашивает он, растягивая слова.

— Нет, — голос Рей мягкий, но в нем присутствует решимость. — Я не причиню вреда, пока не будет угрозы.

— Это достойно восхищения, — отмечает он, наконец отрывая взгляд от пейзажа с заходящими солнцами Татуина, и встает лицом к ней. — Не могу сказать того же о себе.

Этим вечером на ней зеленое, отчего ее глаза кажутся изумрудными. Звезды, как же она роскошна. Его оценивающий взгляд неторопливо проходится по ее фигуре, созерцая нежную кожу шеи, открытое декольте, небольшой намек на грудь. Пропали все следы чумазой мусорщицы с Джакку. И женщина перед ним не имеет ничего общего с неприметной официанткой, захваченной на Такодане. Сколько бы Майло ни потратил на ее гардероб, каждый кредит того стоил.

— Выглядишь хорошо, — заключает он вслух, вдоволь насмотревшись и отрывая глаза от округлостей ее бедер. Она отвечает царственным кивком, и он восхищается ее выдержкой. Хотя ее тревога фактически кричит на него в Силе, язык ее тела не выдает ничего.

Он ощущает ее взгляд на своем шраме. Это сильно нервирует ее, чему он только рад.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайся, — он указывает в сторону стола и делает знак дроиду начать подавать ужин. Он опускается в кресло во главе стола, и она садится рядом, справа от него. Рен не был настолько близко к ней с тех пор, как ворвался в ее разум.

И тогда она не пользовалась приятным парфюмом.

— Как ребенок? — Рен переходит к делу, все еще не в силах заставить себя выговорить имя мальчика. Надо будет сменить его. Ей это точно не понравится.

— Хан, — она делает короткую паузу, — в полном порядке. Он все больше и больше говорит вслух. Мне приходится напоминать ему не говорить через Силу.

Нахмурившись, Рен мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху. Как же Девчонка отвлекает его. Особенно теперь, когда она отмылась. И выглядит, как королева Набу. Но преображение впечатляющее.

— Через Силу? — он ждет, чтобы она объяснилась.

Для смелости Рей пригубляет вина. Деликатный жест, но он выдает, насколько ей не по себе.

— Хан говорит со мной в моей голове. Часто ему так проще — общаться прямо в моем сознании, вместо обычных слов. Хан понимает гораздо больше, чем может сказать.

Рен кивает со знанием дела:

— Я был точно таким же в детстве. Телепатия была для меня естественной. Я всегда мог общаться без слов и влиять на мысли других, — это побуждало его неодаренного отца то и дело сердиться, когда сын напрямую общался с матерью, в ущерб всем остальным. Быть может, он сумеет сделать подобное со своим сыном. Это поможет преодолеть физическое расстояние. Рей снабдила его крайне ценной информацией.

— У мальчика огромный потенциал в Силе. Ему понадобятся мои наставления, когда он вырастет, — Рей кидает на него настороженный взгляд, но не выдвигает возражений. Он надеется, это признак того, что она приняла ситуацию. — Хорошо ли заботились о тебе и мальчике? — он хочет знать. Конечно, иное невозможно, но ему хочется, чтобы Рей сама признала это.

— Да, — отвечает она без особого энтузиазма и машинально добавляет: — Спасибо тебе. Я предполагаю, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, она решается продолжить, — Майло обходится с нами, как с гостями, но мы не вольны уйти отсюда, ведь так?

— Это так, вы не можете уйти, — Рен не удосуживается скрывать этот факт. — Не пытайся сбежать. Куда бы ты ни направилась, я найду тебя, — он замолкает, позволяя ей осознать услышанное. — Тебе и мальчику безопаснее находиться здесь.

Глаза Рей прищуриваются, и она откладывает в сторону вилку.

— Мы были в безопасности на Такодане. Единственную опасность для нас представлял ты.

— Нет, — поправляет он. — Не я угрожаю тебе и мальчику. Но у меня много врагов. Если кто-то из них прознает о моем ребенке, мальчик станет мишенью, — на ее лице скепсис, но Рен повторяет свои слова, желая, чтобы она по-настоящему прониклась ими. — Рей, — его взгляд надолго задерживается на ней, гораздо дольше, чем требуется, и он сам начинает тонуть в ее зелено-карих глазах. — Я не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни мальчику.

Рей не выглядит убежденной. Он не удивлен.

— Тогда каков план? — Рей нужны ответы. — Мы останемся тут, пока Хан не подрастет, чтобы ты мог обучать его Силе? Пока он не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы присоединиться к тебе в убийствах?

— Мальчик останется со мной. Навсегда. Единственный вопрос состоит в том, как долго ты останешься рядом с ним. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы наш сын рос с матерью. Но это целиком зависит от тебя, Рей, — Рен откидывается на спинку кресла, многозначительно оглядывая ее. — Если ты расстроишь меня, если подорвешь мои попытки поладить с сыном или же рискнешь уйти отсюда без разрешения, тебе не будет места в жизни нашего сына, — он дает ей время осознать серьезность своих намерений. — О тебе и мальчике будут хорошо заботиться. По сравнению с твоей старой жизнью, ты, безусловно, только выиграешь. Ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться.

— Но нам нужна свобода! — Рей шипит на него, наморщив нос и слегка оскалив зубки. Мгновенно напоминая ему девчонку, которая надвигалась на него, размахивая световым мечом его деда, готовая убивать. Да… Учитель прав. _Подцепи немного оболочку слепящего Света — и увидишь прожилки притаившейся Тьмы._

Это лишь добавляет ей очарования.

Ее напористость провоцирует его, возбуждает. Он уже не припомнит того, кто бы осмеливался бросать ему вызов, не считая Сноука и Хакса. И от этого он наслаждается словами, которые произносит следом. Как же он обожает подавлять ее в подобных ситуациях.

— Свобода больше не альтернатива для тебя, Рей. Мальчик принадлежит мне. Ради его безопасности и его будущего. И даже если когда-нибудь ты уже не будешь окружать мальчика материнской заботой, мой Учитель найдет для тебя клетку где-нибудь еще. Чтобы убедиться, что ты не передумаешь и не побежишь к Скайуокеру. И, само собой, как наказание за заварушку на «Старкиллере», — он наклоняется вперед, ближе к ней, замечая, как она, не дрогнув, встречает его взгляд. Мало кто способен на подобный подвиг. — Твое будущее теперь со мной, Рей, и с моим Учителем и Первым орденом. Для тебя нет выхода.

Его откровенные слова надолго повисают в воздухе, прежде чем она отворачивается. Рей быстро берет себя в руки, но он успевает заметить, как дрожит ее нижняя губа.

— Финн предлагал мне прервать беременность, — громко шепчет она. — Он говорил, что твой ребенок разрушит мою жизнь. Что мне следует сделать аборт и отправиться учиться у Скайуокера. Я понимала, что Финн прав, но я не могла, — ее голос стихает до еле разборчивого бормотания. — Мне следовало сделать это.

Рену был любопытен этот вопрос, но он не планировал поднимать его. Это то, о чем поздно спорить сейчас. И если Рей сожалеет о чем-то, то лишь о последствиях своего собственного выбора. И все же Рен немного смягчается.

— Должен признаться, я удивлен, что ты сохранила ребенка. Но я благодарен, что ты выбрала его.

Она смотрит на него с недоверием, но он на самом деле искренен. Да, мальчик был сюрпризом. Но за время, проведенное вдали от него, он хорошенько обдумал слова Учителя. О том, что может значить обладание собственным учеником и преемником. Кайло Рен провел годы, размышляя над наследием Дарта Вейдера, но в последнее время он начал задумываться о своем собственном. О том, что будет однажды значить быть сыном Кайло Рена, Убийцы джедаев, отца-основателя Второй Империи. О том, как Кайло Рен не только принял наследие Скайуокера, но и вознес его славу.

И это его шанс вырастить преемника и обучить его без тлетворного влияния джедаев. Кто знает, чего сможет достичь его сын, если будет учиться, не ведая никаких ограничений.

Он снова ободряюще кивает Рей.

— Галактика будет благодарна за твою жертву. Ты можешь стать матерью величайшего ситха всех времен, — он подчеркивает эти слова, но Рей смотрит на него с холодком, будто ей предложили сомнительную честь.

Рен пожимает плечами.

— Джедайские учения — пустая трата времени. Скайуокер был плохим учителем, поверь мне. Он бы разочаровал тебя. Если ты желаешь обучиться путям Силы, Рей, я могу научить тебя, — он уже делал такое предложение на почившем «Старкиллере», но сейчас Рей выглядит еще менее впечатленной. Ее взгляд наполняется искренним возмущением.

— Научить меня мучить? Научить меня убивать? Нет, благодарю, Кайло.

— Рей, Сила — нечто большее, чем световые мечи, — упрекает он ее. Ему не верится, что она по-настоящему понимает. Вероятно, все увиденные ею проявления Силы ограничивались его допросом и их поединком.

Но Рей во второй раз повторяет свой ответ:

— Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с тобой или с Силой!

Рен разводит руками. Прямо сейчас Рей скажет «нет» любым его предложениям. Не из-за преимуществ или недостатков, а просто вопреки. Он не единожды наблюдал такое поведение на допросах. Беспомощные часто отказываются от еды и воды, от чего угодно, лишь бы ощутить толику контроля. Даже когда «нет» противоречит их интересам.

Он склоняется к ее лицу, желая завладеть ее вниманием.

— Ты глупа, отрицая свою природу, Рей. Отрицая свое скрытое могущество. В одном твоем мизинце сил больше, чем во всей армии Первого ордена. Но это твой выбор. Если тебе интересно… _Когда_ тебе станет интересно… Могущество будет ждать тебя. А пока можешь заниматься нашим сыном, — он делает еще один глоток вина. — В будущем я стану бывать здесь чаще. Привыкай видеть меня, Рей.

Без энтузиазма она окидывает его взглядом и меняет тему.

— Что случилось с Маз Канатой на Такодане?

— Мертва.

Он наблюдает, как она с усилием сглатывает.

— А что случилось с Финном?

— С кем?

— FN-2187… Финн… Предатель, в чьем разуме ты нашел меня. Тот, кому ты рассек спину световым мечом.

Рен поджимает губы.

— Ах да. Предателя допросили и отправили на обмен пленными пару месяцев назад. Я полагаю, он вернулся к праведному Сопротивлению, — на лице Рей такое облегчение, что он не может удержаться от злорадной усмешки. — Быть может, мне повезет, и он попадется мне снова.

— Ты не ранил его? — она выглядит такой искренней, такой заботливой, переживая о своем друге. Это раздражает его. FN-2187 недостоин ее внимания.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я получил от него все, что хотел. Предатель был ценнее живым и невредимым, в качестве разменной монеты. Он же герой Сопротивления, и они щедро расплатились захваченными офицерами Первого ордена и оборудованием, чтобы вернуть его. Думай об этом, как о беспроигрышном варианте для нас обоих, Рей.

Он отодвигает тарелку и ставит бокал на стол.

— Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы. Где ты раздобыла меч моего деда? — Рей кажется обескураженной, вызывая у него замешательство. Она что, не ведает, что сражалась с ним мечом Дарта Вейдера? — Световой меч, которым ты пользовалась на «Старкиллере», — добавляет он с нетерпением. — Прежде он принадлежал Люку Скайуокеру, а до него моему деду, Энакину Скайуокеру.

— Он был у Маз.

Ее слова отдают правдой сквозь Силу. Ходили слухи, что мертвая пиратская ведьма была одаренной.

— Как? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— Она не объяснила. Маз пыталась отдать его мне, но я отказалась. Поэтому она передала его Финну.

— Почему она предложила его тебе?

— Он «позвал» меня. И когда я дотронулась до него, я увидела… — голос Рей стихает. В ее глазах появляется отстраненное выражение, она заново переживает всю глубину того момента. Он наблюдает на ее лице множество эмоций. На ее прелестном, выразительном лице.

— Что ты видела, Рей? — он подгоняет ее, внезапно чувствуя необходимость узнать. Что же показала Сила этой могущественной девочке?

— Много вещей, странных вещей… Но дважды я видела… Я видела… — Рей запинается снова. Он задерживает дыхание, пока она, наконец, не шепчет еле слышно. — Я видела тебя, — она растерянно поднимает на него глаза. — Я видела тебя. Но это было до того, как я даже увидела тебя и вообще встретила. Я видела, как ты стоишь со своими рыцарями под дождем. И потом опять, в лесу на «Старкиллере».

Это было неожиданно. Рен не мог избавиться от чувства, что Сила искала пути, чтобы свести его и Рей вместе. Карта, световой меч, предатель, ребенок. Но почему? Ему определенно потребуется выделить время на медитацию.

— Я напугал тебя, — уверенность приходит к нему озарением. — Вот почему ты не приняла меч. Вот почему ты стреляла в меня на Такодане.

— Да.

— Я все еще пугаю тебя? — негромко интересуется он. Глупый вопрос. Он знает, что вызывает страх у всех. Маска, Сила, меч, ситхи. Это в порядке вещей. Он не удивлен ее ответом, хотя это разочаровывает его почему-то.

— Да, — эту правду она чеканит, не запинаясь. — Я боюсь потерять сына, — Рей поднимается на ноги, и он ощущает, как ее вынужденная откровенность вызывает у нее желание убежать. Она смущена, что из всех людей именно перед ним она исповедалась в собственных страхах. — Думаю, мы закончили. Спокойной ночи.

Она делает шаг, чтобы уйти, но он ловит ее запястье, останавливая ее.

— Подожди, — он тоже теперь на ногах и стоит неприятно близко, в ее личном пространстве. Это его привычка — физически приближаться к людям. Он знает, как угрожающе это выглядит.

 _Манипулируй_ , напоминает он себе. Его тренировка заключается в манипуляции. Рей призналась в собственных страхах, и теперь у него появилась возможность применить их против нее. Так поступают ситхи. Они находят слабость и используют ее.

— Ты любишь своего сына, — Рен давит на свои козыри. — Ты не хочешь потерять сына. Тогда покажи мне, что ты благодарна, Рей, — он так близко, что может чувствовать аромат вина, которое она пила за ужином. И в то мгновение, когда он фокусируется на ее губах, он понимает, чего хочет. Но он начнет с малого. — Покажи мне свою благодарность за то, что я позволяю тебе оставаться здесь. Что я держу тебя здесь. Поцелуй меня, Рей, — произносит он приказным тоном, утонченность — не его сильная сторона. — Поцелуй меня сейчас.

Ее глаза широко раскрываются. Она с неверием смотрит на него.

— Ч-что?! Нет!

— Всего лишь поцелуй, Рей. Один поцелуй, чтобы остаться здесь с сыном.

В замешательстве она долго медлит, прежде чем быстро коснуться губами его щеки. Находясь так близко, почти вплотную к ней, Рен слышит ее неогражденные мысли. _Все что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от него поскорее._

Кайло проводит пальцем по ее щеке, и она вздрагивает.

— В следующий раз тебе придется сделать что-то получше этого, — он отпускает ее руку, и Рей вылетает за дверь быстрее, чем гонщик на поде, при заходе на финальное кольцо.

Дверь закрывается, и Рен пинает ножку стола. Блюда подпрыгивают, и тарелки звенят при ударе. Один раз. Второй. Третий.

 _Я невосприимчив к Свету_ , — повторяет он про себя. Даже если он исходит из восхитительных карих глаз.

Подхватив бокал, он залпом допивает то, что осталось, и швыряет его в стену. Разрушение всегда приносит облегчение — звон стекла и разбившиеся осколки удовлетворяют Кайло, и он падает обратно в кресло.

Вечер прошел терпимо, как он и рассчитывал. По меньшей мере, обошлось без криков и слез — что уже впечатляющий прогресс. Завтра он попытается еще раз. И в следующий раз он не вспугнет ее, выпрашивая поцелуй, как стеснительный подросток.

Кайло Рен не просит. Ему не нужно просить ни о чем. Ситхи не спрашивают разрешения. Ситхи берут. Он — Кайло Рен, и он может получить все, что захочет.

Твою ж мать. Как он ненавидит свою новую тренировку.


	6. Chapter 6

— От него всегда столько беспорядка?

Рей вздрагивает, когда поднимает голову и обнаруживает Кайло Рена, прислонившегося к дверному косяку с чашкой дымящегося кафа. Как долго он стоял там и наблюдал за ними? И, ой… Рей чувствует, как краснеют щеки, пока она пытается оторвать взгляд от этого подобия человека. Он стоит босиком, голый по пояс, и на нем нет ничего, кроме пижамных штанов и ухмылки. Она почти не замечает многочисленных шрамов, покрывающих его руки и грудь. Все, что она видит, это его впечатляющее воинское телосложение. У него молочно-белая кожа с рельефными мышцами и короткие черные волосы на груди, которые спускаются вплоть до… она отводит взгляд, чтобы не пялиться. Но до того успевает поймать довольное — от ее очевидного дискомфорта — выражение на его лице.

— Да, — Рей настолько застигнута врасплох внезапным появлением полуголого Кайло Рена за завтраком, что забывает занервничать. Куда делись ярды черной ткани, в которую он заматывается? — Да, от него всегда столько беспорядка.

Хан сидит в детском стульчике, уплетая свой завтрак и увлеченно разбрасывая сухие хлопья. И так как стульчик расположен между Рей и Майло, часть хлопьев оседает на лацкане несчастного хранителя.

— Доброе утро, — натянуто добавляет Рей.

— Доброе, — Кайло кивает хранителю, и его взгляд останавливается на ней. Он отталкивается от дверного проема и опускается в кресло напротив. Вдруг он сгибает палец в направлении Хана, и чудесным образом хлопья начинают летать над детской тарелкой. Хан принимается радостно хихикать, а несколько хлопьев опускается на раскрытую ладонь Кайло. Он закидывает их в рот, и мальчик взрывается смехом.

Кайло хмыкает. Он тянется к коробке с детскими хлопьями, щедро насыпает себе в тарелку и набрасывается на них.

— Я их лет сто не ел, — бормочет он, работая ложкой. — В детстве эти были моими любимыми.

Рей таращится на него. Кайло Рен, в одних пижамных штанах, прямо перед ней поедает сладкие детские хлопья. Выглядя при этом совершенно непринужденно. Ей хочется ущипнуть себя. Это все нереально. Она искоса смотрит на Майло, но старый хранитель сидит с совершенно невозмутимым видом.

Кайло снова проводит рукой перед Ханом, и летающие хлопья плавно приземляются в детскую тарелку. Мальчик тычет в них пальцем, и затем несколько штук начинают медленно подниматься в воздух. На лице Кайло появляется улыбка.

— Вот, мой мальчик. Кубики, хлопья — все одинаково, малыш. Размер не имеет значения.

Рей все еще не сводит с него глаз, когда Кайло, вдруг нахмурившись, обращается к ней.

— А ты что такое ешь?

Пайки — ее неизменный завтрак каждое утро. Это ее привычная еда, особенно учитывая, что ежедневно ее ожидает изысканный ланч с Майло. Она опускает на тарелку порцию хлеба.

— Мне нравятся пайки, — ей противно, что фраза звучит так, будто она защищается. Особенно перед взрослым человеком, уплетающим детский завтрак.

Кайло награждает ее скептическим взглядом и подсыпает себе еще сладких хлопьев.

— Полагаю, можно вытащить девочку с Джакку, но Джакку из девочки уже никогда, а, Майло?

Она прожигает его сердитым взглядом. Она сидит за завтраком, в шикарном платье и с макияжем, а он бросает ей в лицо: «Джакку»? Ну конечно, Кайло Рен, принц Альдераана, не может не обладать замашками сноба миров Ядра.

— Взгляни на него, Майло, — теперь он пристально наблюдает за сыном. — Сила стала его естественной привычкой. Как дыхание, — Кайло возвращает свое внимание к ней. — Ты могла бы быть точно такой же, Рей. Легко.

Он возобновляет свои нотации про могущество?

— Нет, спасибо. Я не пользуюсь Силой.

Рен наклоняет голову набок.

— Да, ты пользуешься. Мне известно, как ты провела охранника, выбираясь из камеры на «Старкиллере». Ты отбросила меня к стене. И ты билась со мной световым мечом, — кажется, он даже не рассержен упомянутыми событиями. А гордится ими.

— Ты ищешь способ предложить матч-реванш, Кайло? — она приподнимает брови.

— Не исключено, — он усмехается, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток кафа. — Мне нравится видеть тебя агрессивной, Рей.

Она закатывает глаза:

— Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз полоснула тебе по лицу? Как насчет противоположного направления, сделаем тебе «икс»?

Наступает момент тишины, и Рей опасается, что зашла слишком далеко. Но затем Кайло начинает хохотать, откинув голову назад. Это так неожиданно, что она вздрагивает. Ее реакция не ускользает от Майло, который молча наблюдает за этим представлением.

— Ох, я уже и позабыл, какая ты яростная, Рей, — он снова приникает к кафу, но слишком быстро, к тому же он все еще не отошел от смеха, поэтому теперь вдобавок откашливается.

И настает черед Рей довольно ухмыляться.

Она возвращается к Хану.

— Давай, милый, — воркует она. — Съешь немного протеина. Достаточно хлопьев на сегодня, — она вручает мальчику маленькую вилку, и Хан послушно начинает ковырять омлет. Хранитель и Кайло обсуждают новые меры безопасности для замка, а она, слушая вполуха, занимается ребенком. — Нет, Хан, держи ее так. Не руками, используй вилку, — мальчик начинает раздражаться. Он хлопает маленьким кулачком по тарелке, и куски омлета взлетают в воздух, пока он хватает их ртом. — Нет-нет! Хан, используй вилку.

Напротив нее, Кайло Рен снова смеется.

— Используй вилку, — его плечи трясутся, пока он громко передразнивает ее. — Используй вилку, малыш, не Силу, — Рей не может удержаться, веселье Кайло так заразительно, что она невольно начинает хихикать — от глупости происходящего. Майло присоединяется к ним, и они смеются все вместе, и это абсолютно ненормально.

Рей понимает, что совсем не знает Кайло Рена. Во всяком случае, не эту расслабленную и не-несущую-людям-смерть ипостась.

Хан снова берется за вилку. Правда, вместо еды он размахивает ею, играя в одному ему понятную игру.

— О, очень хорошо. Мальчику подойдет четвертая форма, — одобрительно заявляет Кайло.

— Чего? — смущается Рей.

— Это форма боя на световых мечах, — объясняет он. — Много коротких ударов, — он искоса поглядывает на нее, и уголок его рта приподнимается в усмешке. — Не твой стиль «беги-коли-рассекай».

— Ключевое слово — «рассекай», — Рей стреляет в него взглядом.

Это снова заметно радует Кайло, его плечи подрагивают от смеха.

— Осторожно, Рей, — предупреждает он, поблескивая темными глазами. — Продолжишь смешить меня, — и ты начнешь мне нравиться, и тогда мы разрежем наши руки, и я буду держать тебя вечно.

_Что?.._

Прежде чем она успевает спросить, Кайло тянется к уху, и она внезапно замечает, что под его лохматыми темными волосами скрывается передатчик.

— Рен, — он отвечает на вызов серьезным голосом, и она слышит разговор — с его стороны. — Нет, я с ними закончил. Ликвидируйте их.

Она смотрит, как он встает на ноги и неспешно покидает зал, с чашкой кафа. Он возвращается к раздаче приказов и коротким требовательным вопросам. И к убийствам людей. Великовозрастный ребенок исчезает, уступая место орденскому ситху. Рей глядит ему вслед, растерявшаяся в этой ситуации, пока Майло не нарушает тишину.

— Значит, это ты наградила его шрамом, — во взгляде хранителя замка появляется немалая доля уважения. Он чуть наклоняется к ней и спрашивает — на грани шепота: — Рей, ты действительно взяла над ним верх в бою на световых мечах?

Она морщится, вспоминая те события. Вспоминая тот день.

— Это были мои не лучшие времена.

— Наоборот, девочка моя, — Майло смотрит на нее, как на совершенно другого человека. — Этим нужно гордиться, — он поворачивается к Хану и хлопает мальчика по плечу. — Какая у тебя свирепая мама.

Мысли Рей все еще крутятся вокруг странного образа Кайло Рена.

— Майло, а он всегда такой? Такой… Эм… обычный? — и голый, добавляет она про себя. Кто бы подумал, что у Кайло Рена под его облачением восемь кубиков пресса?

Старый хранитель пожимает плечами и улыбается:

— Дом мужчины — это его крепость. Или… в данном случае, крепость — это его дом. Здесь он может быть сам собой, без тысяч внимательных глаз на звездном разрушителе.

— Так что, никаких маршей в том жутком черном прикиде? — спрашивает Рей.

Майло, как всегда, облекает все дипломатичную фразу:

— Он не носит форму, когда здесь нет гостей.

— Дай угадаю, еще он не носит рубашку и не пользуется расческой.

Майло наклоняет голову. И подмигивает ей, признаваясь:

— Первый рыцарь Первого ордена не входит в число любителей рано вставать по утрам.

***

Близится вечер, и выспавшийся Хан носится по замковой террасе, пока Рей сидит на скамейке. Но они не одни. Неподалеку от них со световым мечом практикуется Кайло.

Она пытается делать вид, что его здесь нет. Но гул и треск светового меча доводят ее до ручки. Из памяти еще не выветрилось, как этот меч был занесен над ней.

Пять летающих сфер окружают Кайло, стреляя в него, как предполагает Рей, станящими зарядами. Он без особых усилий отражает их все. Его движения не имеют ничего общего с неуклюжими замахами, памятными ей по «Старкиллеру», когда Кайло был тяжело ранен и истекал кровью. Сегодняшний его танец напоминает движения хищника. Изысканные, эффективные и выверенные. Фехтование — пятеро против одного — само по себе впечатляет, но Кайло занимается этим, переговариваясь с кем-то по своему передатчику.

До Рей доносятся обрывки фраз, сквозь шум, издаваемый световым мечом. Ей кажется, что Первый орден планирует налет где-то на Кореллии. Она слышит слова о нейтрализации гражданских и выявлении целей для допроса. Рей не понимает орденского военного жаргона, но услышанное явно не сулит ничего хорошего Кореллии.

Хан нашел прутик и теперь машет им вокруг себя — грубая имитация движений отца. По правде сказать, это казалось бы даже забавным, если бы не тревожные признаки детского обожания в глазах ее сына. Рей остается только гадать, превратится ли ее милый мальчик, который улыбается бабочкам и катается на траве, в сына своего отца. Станет ли Хан таким же безжалостным убийцей, как Кайло Рен? Закроет ли он свое лицо маской?

Все предвещает то, что к тому времени она давно уйдет из жизни Хана. Отодвинутая в сторону, вместе с игрушками, книжками и другими остатками детства. Каким-то образом Рей предчувствует, что невинные годы пройдут очень быстро — для мальчика, которому предначертано стать ситхом.

Звук деактивированного меча прерывает ее размышления. Вызов, должно быть, закончился, и Кайло шагает к ним. Он переводит дух, его простые черные майка и штаны пропитались потеками пота.

Кайло одобрительно смотрит, как Хан носится со своей палкой, издавая жужжащие звуки. А затем хмурится, переводя взгляд на нее.

— Ты всегда одеваешь его в белое?

— Дай угадаю — ты бы предпочел черное, — Кайло не было с ними месяцами, и все, что его волнует — цвет одежды мальчика?

Рен возвращается к Хану. Его губы расплываются в сдержанной улыбке.

— Он — мой малыш. Ему следует выглядеть, как положено моему ребенку.

Рей с трудом удерживается от возражений. Да кто вообще обрядит ребенка в черное?

— Ладно, — медленно соглашается она. — Я попрошу Майло заказать ему что-нибудь потемнее. Серое? Или, может, темно-синее?

— Сойдет, — Кайло приседает, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с мальчиком. Он улыбается сыну, потянувшему к нему ручки. — Ты вырос, пока меня не было.

Мальчик не слушает его. Все его внимание направлено на рукоятку светового меча на поясе отца, оказавшуюся вдруг в пределах досягаемости.

— Красный! Красный! — мальчик взволнованно тычет пальцем. — Красный!

— Ему нравится твой меч, — переводит она для Кайло. Ирония не ускользает от Рей: именно этот меч убил тезку маленького Хана.

Кайло продолжает улыбаться мальчику.

— Однажды у тебя будет твое собственное оружие. Красное, как мое. Я помогу тебе сделать его, — с этими словами он снимает с пояса меч и протягивает его Хану. Глаза Рей тут же лезут на лоб, и она бросается вперед, удерживая протянутую ручку.

— Ему нельзя это давать! — Рей почти срывается на визг. — Там предохранитель хотя бы есть?!

Кайло, видимо, находит это забавным.

— Это ситхский меч. Мы не делаем на них предохранители.

— Да он себе руку отрубит этой штукой!

По какой-то причине ее фраза еще сильнее радует его.

— Вполне вероятно, в конечном итоге. Это своего рода семейная традиция.

— Что?.. — Кайло опять несет что-то несуразное.

— Вот, — он вручает рукоять ей. — Держи его сама и дай ему посмотреть.

Пальцы Рей сжимаются вокруг металла. В какой-то миг у нее мелькает мысль снести голову Кайло Рену. Ситх встречает ее взгляд и, похоже, знает, о чем она думает. И не кажется ни на йоту настороженным. Скорее возбужденным. Его губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке, и он смотрит на нее прямо-таки заговорщицки. От чего у нее по спине пробегает дрожь.

Кайло пристально следит, как она оценивает вес рукоятки, пока Хан тянется, повторяя ее движения.

— Она тяжелее, чем я думала, — мельком отмечает она. — Почему он так отличается от меча Вейдера?

— Это древняя ситхская конструкция. Я нашел части здесь, в Басте. Мой дед, видимо, возился с ним. Он был талантливым техником.

Рей касается оголенных проводов, поглядывая на Кайло.

— Похоже, Вейдер недоделал его. Почему он не закончил конструкцию?

— У меня треснувший кристалл, — Кайло даже с каким-то возмущением отстаивает свою точку зрения. Он явно защищает свой световой меч. И гордится им. — Он нравится мне таким, какой он есть. Грубый. Опасный.

— Он, конечно, пугающий, — кивает она, вспоминая нестерпимый жар у своей шеи, годами раньше на Такодане. — Меч Вейдера такой элегантный, а твой… твой… — она пытается подобрать подходящее слово.

— Какой?

— Угрожающий, — определяется она. Кайло выглядит удовлетворенным описанием, и Рей возвращает меч хозяину.

— Мне нравится мальчик, — вдруг произносит он, продолжая следить, как Хан тыкает палкой в воздух. — Мне он очень нравится, Рей, — Кайло ловит ее взгляд, с уже знакомой улыбкой на лице. И Рей улыбается в ответ. Это момент искренности, и ей кажется, что данная версия Кайло Рена не так уж плоха. Он не может быть слишком ужасным, раз любит Хана.

Она быстро одергивает себя. Очень опасные мысли. Он творил с ней кошмарные вещи, и с ее друзьями, и со своей собственной семьей. Он — чудовище.

Рей решительно встает.

— Пойдем, Хан, пойдем внутрь. Пора ужинать.

Кайло поднимается и следует за ними.

— Я улетаю сегодня вечером. Но я вернусь, — Рей кивает, не уверенная, как ей полагается отвечать. Она молчит, пока Кайло наклоняется к Хану. — До встречи, маленький ситх, — он взъерошивает его и без того непослушные волосы.

— Пока-пока, — щебечет в ответ мальчик, награждая отца широкой улыбкой.

Позже, когда Рей думает, что Кайло давно уехал и вернулся к тем вещам, о которых она предпочла бы не знать, он находит ее на балконе, любующуюся озером в лунном свете. На нем уже его черные одежды, но, к счастью, шлема пока нет. Рей терпеть не может эту уродливую штуку.

— Вижу, ты снова стал Кайло Реном, — сухо отмечает она.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Я всегда остаюсь ситхом, Рей. Не суди человека по одежде.

У Рей нет уверенности, что она верит в это. Сегодня, когда она наблюдала за Кайло без привычных орденских атрибутов, он показался ей другим человеком. Но, скорее всего, она просто мало его знает. Он гораздо больше похож на человека, когда на нем нет маски, формы и отряда штурмовиков за спиной. Он менее настойчив и… скажем, доступен для понимания.

— Твое облачение внушает угрозу, — продолжает она. — Именно поэтому ты носишь его.

— Угрожающее, как мой световой меч? — он приподнимает бровь.

— Да.

— Ты все про меня выяснила, разве нет, Рей? — посмеивается он.

— Нет, — честно отвечает она. — Только некоторые из твоих тактик.

Он снова сияет довольством, после чего прислоняется спиной к перилам возле нее. И в очередной раз он в ее личном пространстве. Кайло Рен постоянно оказывается чуточку слишком близко для ее спокойствия. Она рефлекторно отодвигается в сторону.

И тогда Кайло удивляет ее.

— Я хочу подарить мальчику игрушку. Что ему нравится больше всего?

— Космические корабли, — без раздумий чеканит Рей. — Каждый третий день, когда прибывают поставки, мы всегда ждем на посадочной платформе и наблюдаем, как шаттл приземляется и улетает, — лицо Рей теплеет при воспоминании. — Мы никак не можем пропустить данное зрелище. Наверное, это возраст, но Хан бывает немножко одержимым.

— Это у него от меня, — говорит Кайло с полнейшей серьезностью. И, если ей не померещилось, гордостью? — Какие-то конкретные типы кораблей?

— Звездные разрушители класса «Победа» и звездные суперразрушители.

— Корабли эпохи Восстания? — ответ, кажется, удивил его. — Очень специфичный выбор для него.

— Обычно я имела дело с остатками таких, на Джакку, — поясняет Рей немного смущенно, сложив руки на груди. — Я показывала Хану изображения в голонете. О них я знаю немало. Это для тебя, конечно, сюрприз.

Темные глаза Кайло поблескивают в лунном свете, пока он разглядывает ее.

— Я обожаю этого маленького техника в тебе, Рей. Ты обучишь меня классификации имперского вооружения? Расскажешь пару непристойностей об Империи?

Рей хмурится. Рен может издеваться над ее приобретенным на Джакку опытом сколько угодно, но он приобретен тяжелым трудом, и она не потерпит насмешек над собой. 

— Мне случилось полюбить историю, — и опять она будто защищается.

Что-то в ее заявлении задевает его, и он становится серьезным.

— Как и мне, Рей, — внезапно Кайло выглядит… честным. Каким-то другим, без привычных ухмылок и настороженных взглядов из-под бровей.

— До того, как я оказалась здесь, все, что я знала об истории, шло от обломков кораблей и голонета. А сейчас я живу в замке Дарта Вейдера, слушаю рассказы Майло о былой славе Империи. И это уже не только история. Это настоящие люди, которые жили своей жизнью, принимали решения и придавали форму галактике. Я полагаю, в том числе здесь есть и наследие моего сына. Это… Это… — Рей не может найти слов.

— Это поразительное наследие, — он заканчивает за нее, фанатично сверкая глазами. — Это больше, чем прошлое, Рей. Это будущее. Первый орден восстановит Империю, — Кайло Рен не декларирует догмы, как генерал Хакс, его слова спокойны и полны уверенностью обещания. Так выглядит гораздо убедительней, решает Рей.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ее щеку. И Рей замирает от неожиданной ласки, но не отстраняется.

— Осторожней, Рей. Продолжишь говорить о славе Империи, и ты начнешь мне нравиться, — он снова пытается раззадорить ее. Во всяком случае, ей так кажется.

— И тогда ты запрешь меня в замке Дарта Вейдера и выкинешь прочь ключи? — она закатывает глаза. — Ой, подожди-ка, ты же уже это сделал.

Она пытается отойти, но он притягивает ее обратно.

— Поцелуй меня на прощание, Рей. Покажи мне, что ты благодарна.

— Мы опять возвращаемся к этому? — жалуется она, приподняв подбородок и сдвинув брови. Он не имеет права прикасаться к ней и уж точно не имеет права на ее поцелуи. И без того он причинил ей слишком много вреда.

Но его, видимо, ничто не может смутить.

— Поцелуй меня. Покажи мне свою благодарность за то, что я держу тебя здесь, — его голос хриплый, и он слишком близко. Рей предпринимает тщетную попытку отступить назад. — Покажи мне, что хочешь остаться здесь со своим сыном.

Она коротко вздыхает и прищуривает глаза.

— Почему ты это делаешь? Мне не нравится, когда ты так поступаешь.

— Ну так что?

В какую бы игру ни играл Рен, она подыграет ему. Хотя бы ради благополучия Хана.

— Ты победил, Кайло, — она привстает на носки и аккуратно касается его губ своими. Быстро и целомудренно. Больше похоже на дружеское приветствие, чем на настоящий поцелуй.

— Уже лучше, — одобряет он. — Спасибо.

Рей заставляет себя отодвинуться на безопасную дистанцию. Ее раздражает, когда ею манипулируют. Она не игрушка для Кайло Рена.

— Ты всегда такой пассивно-агрессивный?

Кайло издает веселый смешок.

— Нет. Обычно я агрессивный. Очень агрессивный, — с этими словами он подается вперед, обхватывая ее обеими руками. В спину ей впиваются балконные перила, но он еще сильнее прижимается к ней, крепко держа в объятиях. — Я покажу тебе агрессивность, Рей, — его пальцы зарываются в ее волосах, запрокидывая ей голову. И затем его губы накрывают ее губы, решительно и настойчиво. Она сдавленно ахает в оторопи, и ее замешательство позволяет ему углубить поцелуй.

 _Ох… Ох!_ У Рей не остается сил дышать. Она умирает, она тонет в неумолимом поцелуе Кайло Рена. И маленькая часть ее думает, что было бы неплохо закончить дни так, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Рей, — шепчет он. — Поцелуй меня, поцелуй, будто ты этого хочешь, — он вымотал ее. Ему не требуется долгих усилий.

У Рей немного опыта с поцелуями. Но у _этого_ нет ничего общего с прощальным поцелуем Финна перед ее путешествием к Маз.

И тут его бедра вжимаются в ее и… _«Старкиллер»!_.. Страх пронзает Рей, и в сознание врывается реальность. Это Кайло Рена она целует. Монстра, который изнасиловал ее.

Она с силой отталкивает его, разрывая поцелуй.

Мгновение они стоят лицом друг к другу. Безмолвно вглядываясь, с шумным тяжелым дыханием и припухшими губами.

Рей в ужасе. Она трясется, как и ее голос, когда она выговаривает:

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне! Я не твоя, Кайло. И здесь НЕ «Старкиллер», — она отступает, чтобы как можно больше увеличить расстояние между ними. Бросая взгляд на дверь за его спиной, она в панике прикидывает, сможет ли сбежать.

Но Кайло не пытается схватить ее. Он просто возвращается к знакомой старой угрозе.

— Я могу взять все, что захочу. Помни об этом, Рей, — фраза расплывчатая и страшная. Но он выдает ее без пылкости. Он изрекает это как неопровержимый факт, отчего угроза лишь усиливается, повисая в воздухе.

Окинув ее напоследок долгим взглядом, он круто разворачивается и шагает прочь. И минут через пять ей становится видно, как взлетает его шаттл — зрелище, наполняющее Рей облегчением. 

_Скатертью дорога, Кайло Рен._


	7. Chapter 7

Быть матерью двухлетнего ребенка порой утомительно. Быть матерью одаренного Силой двухлетнего ребенка утомительно практически всегда.

Рей не имеет ничего против безобидных вещей, вроде парящих игрушек. Но она против бездумных разрушений. А их становится слишком много. Обычный ребенок может скинуть со стола чашку, когда заскучает во время обеда. Хан в один прекрасный день переворачивает Силой весь стол. Обычный ребенок, когда злится, может брыкаться и кричать. Хан в состоянии разнести всю комнату.

Вселяет страх отсутствие у него самоконтроля, и иногда оно переходит опасную грань.

Как только Хан открывает новый трюк — он неизбежно начинает проверять пределы доступного. Он научился поднимать в воздух кубики. Потом дроидов. Потом людей. Как-то утром он обнаруживает, что умеет бить стекло. К полудню он выламывает перекрытия гигантских траспаристиловых окон. Мальчик безусловно заинтересован не в создании хаоса, а в улучшении своих навыков, но последствия остаются неизменными. Что-то ломается, а убирают беспорядок другие люди. Временами огорчается даже невозмутимый Майло.

 _Проклятая Сила._ Она все извращает.

Куда исчез ее милый малыш? Почти каждый день он превращается в капризного, топающего ногами, вспыльчивого маленького тирана. Она потревожила концентрацию Хана, пока он заставлял летать кубики? Истерика. Шел дождь, когда ему хотелось поиграть снаружи? Истерика. Иногда Рей кажется, что Хан проводит дни напролет, не переставая кричать и переворачивая все вверх дном.

Это выматывает.

Возможно, просто такой возраст? Или начинает проявляться его ситхская родословная? Или это побочный эффект — для одаренного ребенка, живущего в зловещем замке Дарта Вейдера? У Рей нет ответов, только вопросы. Устанавливать границы нелегко, поскольку Хан все упорней сопротивляется при слове «нет». С таким прогрессом о дисциплине скоро придется забыть.

Рей не узнает себя в собственном сыне, видя только Кайло Рена. От темных волос и глаз до властной натуры и врожденного чувства избранности. Хан — во всех отношениях сын своего отца. И порой это приводит ее в отчаяние.

Здесь больше сказывается природа, чем воспитание. И от этого Рей чувствует себя еще хуже. Ее жертвы ради сына выглядят бессмысленными, раз у нее так мало возможностей влиять на мальчика.

Она задается вопросом, был ли Кайло таким же в детстве? Ощущала ли генерал Лея себя настолько же расстроенной и подавленной? Была ли ее преданность своему делу отчасти тайным желанием убежать от своенравного одаренного сына?..

И вот, замирая над очередным развороченным дроидом-няней, размышляя над этим и всем прочим, Рей разражается безудержным плачем.

Ее находит Майло и заключает в объятия, но она не может остановить нахлынувший поток слез и тревог.

_«Я должна была стать джедаем, учиться у самого Люка Скайуокера, — всхлипывая, признается она Майло, — но вместо этого я сохранила ребенка Кайло Рена и теперь навечно заперта в ловушке, с одаренным сыном, которого я не понимаю и не могу контролировать… Я могу управлять любым кораблем, могу починить что угодно, но не в состоянии уговорить собственного малыша слушаться меня… Я — героиня Сопротивления, я помогла покончить со «Старкиллером», но я ужасная мать… Мне не хватает Маз и кантины… Мне нужно было выходить замуж за Финна, когда он предлагал… Мне нечего здесь делать, за всю свою жизнь я никогда не сидела без дела так долго… Я так устала в этом скучном замке, я ненавижу Первый орден… Это так, так тяжело, я никогда представить не могла…»_

По крайней мере, поблизости нет Кайло, чтобы засвидетельствовать ее бесполезность как матери. Несмотря на его громкие слова о частых визитах в Баст, Рей уже давно не видела орденского темного принца. Но, верный своему слову, он прислал Хану игрушку.

Был обычный день, когда хранитель объявил, что сегодня в замок прибудет особенная посылка. Они с Ханом терпеливо ожидали на платформе, в компании Майло, когда она услышала _это_. Безошибочный визжащий звук приближающегося СИД-истребителя, наполнивший собой воздух.

— БЕГИТЕ! — закричала Рей, хватая Хана и бросаясь мимо Майло, но тот внезапно поймал ее за руку. — Их заход на обстрел смертелен! — заорала она на старого хранителя. — Надо прятаться!

Но имперский ветеран не отпускал ее. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и спокойно произнес:

— Это друг, Рей, а не враг. Сейчас ты на другой стороне.

Истребитель приземлился, и Хан запрыгал от восторга.

— СИД! СИД! — он узнал корабль из голонета. Наружу выбрался пилот, который с достоинством отсалютовал и вручил мальчику коробку. Через пару секунд, после шелеста рвущейся и раздираемой упаковки, раздался счастливый визг. Внутри оказался десяток маленьких реплик космических кораблей, как раз подходящего размера, чтобы малышу было удобно носить их с собой. И, что немаловажно, весьма прочных. Были представлены все основные модели действующего флота Первого ордена и, как было заказано, имперские корабли.

Майло присаживается рядом с Ханом, и они вместе изучают коллекцию. Старый хранитель терпеливо произносит названия каждого, одного за другим.

— Что это? — мальчик требовательно подталкивает к нему самую большую игрушку. Майло медленно поворачивает модель в морщинистых руках. Какое-то время, прежде чем ответить, он молчит, с неуловимой грустью во взгляде.

— Это «Экзекутор», Хан, гордость имперского флота. Он был суперразрушителем Дарта Вейдера. Весь экипаж погиб в битве при Эндоре.

Ну, естественно, «Экзекутор» становится любимцем Хана. Как говорится, каков отец, таков и сын.

***

Кайло опускается на колени перед Учителем. Он готов представить обновленную информацию о полудюжине проектов стратегического значения и данные о последних передвижениях войск и вооружений. Но сегодня Учитель занят другими, менее приоритетными вопросами.

— Ты все еще не получил карту к Скайуокеру? — сам тон голоса Сноука свидетельствует, что Учителю уже известен ответ. Вопрос подразумевает напоминание.

— Нет, Учитель.

Недовольство Сноука становится отчетливым.

— Это не удивляет меня. Ты так редко бываешь в замке Баст в последнее время. Мне надлежит организовать очередной военный совет, чтобы завлечь тебя туда?

— Нет, Учитель.

Древний муун подается вперед и вглядывается в ученика. Рен знаком с привычкой Учителя так делать, перед тем как начать задавать испытующие вопросы. Он крепится, готовясь к неприятному разговору. Никому не под силу скрыть истину от Верховного Лидера.

— Почему ты держишься в стороне?

Вопрос — знак для него, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. В любом случае Сноук, надо полагать, знает. Но наставление Учителя необходимо ему. Его Учитель мудр во всем.

— Вы были правы насчет допроса Рей на «Старкиллере». У меня сострадание к этой девушке. Оно отвлекает меня. Оно сдерживает меня от обретения карты, — Рен делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем решается продолжить. — У меня до сих пор есть сострадание к ней.

— Это беспокоит тебя, — отмечает Учитель.

Кайло опускает взгляд.

— Да. Я боюсь, она может стать слабостью для меня, — он знает, что она станет таковой. Пекло, если уже не стала. Тот поцелуй при лунном свете постоянно преследует его, вспоминаясь в самые неожиданные моменты.

— Вижу, — почти мурлыкает лукавый древний ситх. Учитель не выражает недовольства его признанием. Что весьма неожиданно. — Мой мальчик, мало кто из ситхов оставался отшельником вечно. Это не свойственно нашей природе, как эмоциональных существ. Чувственное восприятие Силы влечет за собой неотъемлемую связь с другими существами. Мы не джедаи. Привязанности не запрещены. Они имеют место, постольку, поскольку ты не позволяешь чувствам затуманить себе рассудок.

Кайло наклоняет голову, не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Учитель.

— На протяжении лет многие ситхи имели жен и возлюбленных. И детей, разумеется. В большинстве случаев их предпочитали держать в тени, вот почему наши голокроны содержат так мало записей о семьях. Их прятали от других ситхов — во времена Правила Двух, конечно. И их скрывали от врагов, которые могли бы пожелать воспользоваться ими. Вспомни о своей бедной бабушке, — напоминает Сноук. Учитель склоняет голову набок, откидываясь на спинку кресла. На мгновение его деформированное лицо приобретает как будто бы горестное выражение. — У меня была жена много лет назад.

Рен моргает от услышанного откровения. Прошлое его Учителя покрыто мраком. Время от времени тот может обронить зацепку-другую, слегка изменяя головоломку.

— Я скрывал ее ото всех, кроме моего доверенного ученика, — лицо Учителя становится суровым, и Рен ощущает через Силу напряженные обрывки памяти, лежащие за теми словами. — Дарт Сидиус совершил ошибку, убив ее первой. Она лежала в кровати подле меня, и я почувствовал ту секунду, когда он нанес ей удар. Столь краткое предупреждение, но оно пригодилось мне, чтобы выжить. Не будь моей леди, меня не было бы сегодня здесь, — Сноук замолкает на миг, словно обдумывая свои слова. — С определенной точки зрения, она пожертвовала собой ради меня. Хотя я бы сам охотно отдал ее, чтобы в итоге сохранить свою жизнь.

Гигантская призрачная фигура предупреждающе приподнимает палец.

— В привязанности нет риска, пока ты помнишь, что однажды тебе, может статься, доведется пожертвовать ею. Всегда помни это: ты не имеешь права любить другого сильнее, чем любишь власть.

Рен склоняется ниже, в благодарность за мудрые слова. Власть — всегда первостепенное и самое важное.

— Ты проявил слабость, выказав сострадание девушке во время допроса. В то время она была врагом. Ты должен быть безжалостным к врагам, Кайло Рен. В назидание им и всем остальным.

— А сейчас Рей — враг? — Рен не уверен в ответе на этот вопрос. Да, она вроде как ненавидит его. Когда не целует и не улыбается ему, рядом с их сыном.

— Зависит от тебя, мой ученик. Обрети ее верность, если желаешь сделать ее своей привязанностью.

— Но, Учитель, — выговаривает он с гримасой неудовольствия — готовые вырваться слова унижают его. — Что, если меня влечет не к ней, а к ее Свету? — зов Света, извечная его слабость. Он знает это. Сноук знает это. Нет смысла скрывать сомнения.

Учитель приподнимает брови.

— Разве хранитель Майло не сделал ее достаточно привлекательной для тебя? Я поручил ему сделать ее императрицей.

 _Императрицей?_ Глаза Рена расширяются, когда он слышит это. Но он тут же спешит увести любую критику от преданного слуги.

— Рей очень красивая сейчас. Очень уравновешенная. Хорошо говорит. Майло превзошел самого себя, — в действительности, в этом отчасти заключается проблема. Куда проще противостоять серенькой официантке, которую он нашел на Такодане, нежели уверенной в себе принцессе, парящей по его замку в облаке Света.

— Хорошо. Тьма клубится в этой девушке, Кайло Рен. В ней столько потенциала для тебя, даже со всем ее Светом.

Сноук меняет тему:

— Расскажи мне о ребенке.

— Мальчик уже выказывает признаки Силы, мой Учитель. Ему не понадобится ждать Пробуждения.

— Хорошо, — Сноук отзывается на эту новость редкой улыбкой. — Какие признаки?

— Телекинез и телепатия. Я уже приступил к разговорам с ним в его сознании.

— Да… Заберись в голову мальчика. Как некогда я поступил с тобой. Со временем это привяжет его к тебе. Какая удача для нас, что он демонстрирует признаки твоих особых талантов. Контроль над разумом — воистину полезное умение. Когда придет час, ты обучишь его всему, что знаешь сам.

— Да, Учитель.

— Теперь оставь меня. Сам отправляйся в замок Баст. Я хочу эту карту.

***

Первые несколько раз, когда Рей слышит это, она не понимает смысла. Маленький Хан, как и положено всем детям двух с половиной лет, иногда пытается составлять слова. Он повторяет звуки и искажает фразы, как любой малыш. Но обычные малыши не обращаются прямо в разум Рей.

Поэтому когда его песенка вслух «па-па-па» превращается в «папу» у нее в голове, Рей потрясенно замирает на месте.

 _Папа._ Мысленно Рей никогда не использовала слов «папа» или «отец» в отношении Кайло Рена. Насколько ей известно, Рен вообще видел сына раза три. И несмотря на все его разговоры о воспитании ребенка, Кайло, кажется, принял решение остаться в стороне и отдать Хана на ее попечение. Что, впрочем, полностью устраивает Рей.

— Папа идет домой, — громко говорит Хан однажды утром, хрустя печеньем. — Папа идет домой.

— Папа? — Рей почти боится услышать его ответ. — Кто — папа?

Ребенок награждает ее улыбкой, не обращая внимания на вопрос, и начинает подбирать с пола упавшие крошки, засовывая их в рот. На этот раз Рей не останавливает его. Она не сводит глаз с сына, пытаясь сопоставить нормальное развитие обычного ребенка с внутренней интуицией одаренного. Сколь многое понимает сын о ее отношениях с Кайло Реном?

— Хан, кто папа? — переспрашивает она увлекшегося малыша. Она ждет тридцать секунд, затем две минуты. Хан во многом похож на обычного ребенка. Но во многом — нет.

— Папа глупый, — хихикает Хан. — Папа носит черное платье. Мальчики не носят платье. Глупый папа.

— Хан, послушай маму, — она усаживает ребенка на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что юбка усеивается крошками. — Папа говорит с тобой?

— Да, мама, — мальчик запихивает в рот последний кусочек. — Здесь, — он улыбается, показывая пальцем на голову. — Папа приедет домой до кроватки, — сообщает он ей со всей серьезностью, на которую способен.

И позднее, как раз перед дневным сном, командный шаттл Кайло Рена опускается на посадочную платформу Баста, знаменуя возвращение хозяина замка домой. Именно так, как предсказывал Хан.

На этот раз он не один. Вместе с Кайло прибывают генерал Хакс и многочисленные офицеры.

Хан заранее распознает, что отец близко. Взяв Рей за руку, он ведет ее на балкон, где они вместе наблюдают за посадкой корабля. Рей вдруг понимает, что не видела его таким счастливым уже много дней.


	8. Chapter 8

— Выйдем на балкон, моя леди. Слишком давно я не дышал настоящим воздухом и не чувствовал естественной гравитации, — генерал Хакс предлагает ей руку, и Рей следует рядом с ним, пока они идут по одному из многочисленных переходов Баста.

Рыжеволосый генерал — обходительный представитель и официальное лицо Первого ордена, в противоположность Кайло Рену — ситху и скорому на расправу головорезу. Непосвященные могут счесть, что двое мужчин дополняют друг друга на соответствующих постах, но в действительности не найти более непримиримых соперников. Майло предупреждал Рей об их постоянном стремлении переплюнуть друг друга. Так что она в курсе, что Хакс заинтересован в ней лишь как в банальном источнике информации.

Но бывают минуты, когда внимание генерала кажется неподдельным.

Хакс производит приятное впечатление на Рей. При личной встрече оказывается, что он отличается от своего голонетного образа, чеканящего пугающие речи. Что забавляет Рей: генерал так галантен с нею. Вокруг него развернут такой культ личности, что вся его свита во всем подражает своему лидеру. Тем самым вся элита Первого ордена обращается к Рей с предельным почтением.

Все, кроме Кайло, конечно. Но, к счастью, его нет рядом.

— Что привело вас в замок? — любопытствует Рей, хотя уже знает причину от Майло. Первый орден проведет секретные переговоры в Басте, подальше от любопытных глаз. Еще Майло предупреждал о многочисленных визитерах. Сам Хакс, кстати, за последние две недели уже побывал здесь трижды.

 — Встречи. Долгие, бесконечные встречи. И это лишь начало. В ближайшее время я часто буду в Басте.

— Да, я обратила внимание на новые меры безопасности. Штурмовики попадаются на каждом шагу. Обычно здесь тихо. Но с некоторых пор уже нет.

Хакс переходит к их привычной игре в недоговорки.

— Вы знаете, мои подчиненные сообщили мне о сенаторе от Корпоративного Сектора, у которого есть дочь примерно вашего возраста, по имени Рейанна. В настоящее время заявлено, что она находится в длительной поездке. Но никто не видел ее уже несколько месяцев.

— О, неужели? — Рей шутливо поднимает бровь. — Вы проверяете меня, генерал?

— Да, разумеется. Я скрупулезен во всем, — добавляет он с немалой долей гордости. То, что эго Хакса посоперничает с эго Кайло Рена, для Рей несомненно. — Вы никогда не встречали леди Рейанну, леди Рей?

Рей с улыбкой качает головой.

— Нет, сомневаюсь в этом.

Хакс усмехается.

— Я тоже. Оказывается, она родианка, — они обмениваются смешками. — Отчего бы вам не облегчить мне задачу и не сказать, кто вы. И откуда вы.

Генерал задает эти вопросы каждый раз, когда посещает Баст. И каждый раз Рей сохраняет свое инкогнито.

— Не сегодня, — в глазах Рей огоньки, но на губах скромная улыбка. Это безобидное заигрывание, и Хакс не выказывает признаков недовольства, так что Рей не прочь подыграть ему.

Майло советовал ей быть осмотрительнее. Только Кайло, сам хранитель и Верховный Лидер имеют право знать ее подлинную историю. Секретность нужна в первую очередь для ее собственной защиты, объяснял ей Майло, а также чтобы защитить Хана. Ее прошлое в Сопротивлении должно остаться тайной. И поскольку у Рей для Хакса нет подходящей лжи под рукой, она просто не отвечает. Но тем самым лишь подстегивает любопытство генерала. В Первом ордене не так много секретов, в которые Хакс не посвящен.

Он останавливается, и она встает рядом с ним посреди холла. Хакс поворачивается к ней лицом и берет обе ее руки в свою.

— Леди Рей, вы должны знать, что можете доверять…

 _Шаги._ Тяжелые шаги в стремительном марше.

Она знает, кто источник этого звука. Конечно, Кайло Рен шествует по коридору на полной скорости, полы его одежд разлетаются в стороны. Ну вылитый разъяренный бык. Даже несмотря на шлем, скрывающий его лицо, она может сказать, что недовольство переполняет Кайло.

Рядом с ней генерал Хакс громко вздыхает, выглядя при этом крайне раздосадованным.

— Рей, оставь нас. Сейчас же, — не дойдя нескольких метров, Кайло уже рявкает свой приказ. Ее без лишних слов прогоняют. У Кайло, похоже, вошло в привычку врываться и приказывать ей уйти в присутствии посторонних.

Рей закатывает глаза, одаряя Хакса извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Пожалуйста, прошу меня простить, генерал, — она отстраняется, но он позволяет себе чуть дольше удержать ее руку, словно пытаясь остановить.

— В следующий раз, леди Рей. В следующий раз вы расскажете мне, — когда она снова аккуратно тянет свою руку, он позволяет ее пальцам ускользнуть. Еще пара секунд неизменной игры в кошки-мышки.

Она оглядывается через плечо, ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Возможно.

***

Рен созерцал в течение недель стерильное однообразие «Финализатора», где все, включая обитателей, было черным, белым либо серым. По сравнению с этим, выход из его шаттла в разгар цветущего весеннего периода Набу кажется возвращением в рай. И затем он замечает Рей, и она тоже цветет. Ее длинное платье розового цвета изящно переливается с каждым ее движением. Щеки розовеют румянцем. Полные розовые губы изгибаются в улыбке.

Но эта улыбка предназначена его сопернику. Он поймал ее, заигрывающей с этим пронырой Хаксом. Снова.

Даже с дальней стороны коридора язык жестов выдает их знакомство. Эта снулая рыба Хакс никогда добровольно не прикоснулся бы к кому-то, но он выглядит весьма довольным, держа за руку Рей.

Это приводит Кайло в ослепляющую ярость.

Он провел последний месяц, вспоминая поцелуй при луне и просыпаясь с именем Рей на устах. И он вернулся домой ради этого? Рей стоило бы лучше разбираться в людях. Хакс — втирающаяся в доверие тварь.

Кайло знает себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать, как Рей стала одной из его одержимостей. Иначе и быть не могло, ведь она — запретный плод, она — Свет. И теперь Учитель неожиданно разрешил проблему. Плод больше не запретен. Он созрел, чтобы его сорвать. Кайло бросает в огонь от одного ее вида. Наедине.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас она может проваливать.

Он смотрит, как она плавно удаляется от него, ее бедра слегка покачиваются при движении. Хакс что-то говорит, но Кайло не слушает, потому что не в состоянии думать здраво прямо сейчас. Все его мысли — о том, что следовало прогнать Хакса, а не Рей.

И тут он сам бросается за ней. Он быстрее, его шаги шире, и ему удается застать ее врасплох. Одним движением он вталкивает ее в ближайшую комнату.

— Убери свои руки…

Он стаскивает шлем и склоняется над ней.

— …от меня, — заканчивает она в гневе. Его девчонка-мусорщица никогда не бывает яростнее, чем когда загнана в угол.

Никто не ведет себя с ним так, как она. Рей может бояться за сына, но она не боится за себя. И даже не представляет, насколько особенной это ее делает. Кайло Рен может по пальцам пересчитать людей, которые не шарахаются от него.

— Держись подальше от Хакса, — произносит он тем приказным тоном, который использует с подчиненными.

Но, в отличие от них, Рей находит в себе смелость дать отпор.

— Он безобиден. Он лишь выпытывает информацию, вот и все. Я не настолько глупа, чтобы рассказать ему правду.

— Держись подальше от Хакса, — повторяет Кайло. На этот раз предупреждение больше напоминает рык. Рей пора бы усвоить, с кем она имеет дело.

Он ждет, пока она подтвердит, что поняла приказ. Но она ничего не говорит. Она еще и вызывающе глядит на него, с очевидным раздражением из-за недавнего грубого обращения.

Его глаза почти непроизвольно скользят к ее недовольно поджатым губам. Последний раз, когда Кайло был так близко к ней, он целовал ее, затаив дыхание, на залитом лунным светом балконе. _Крифф!_ Он с силой приникает к ее манящему розовому рту. Он всегда был порывистым, но ему никогда не сносило крышу так, как возле Рей.

Поцелуй — это необходимость, жажда и раздражение, все в одном. Он даже не дает Рей шанса отреагировать. Он опаздывает, повсюду внимательные штурмовики, и генерал Хакс, скорее всего, шпионит за дверью. Кайло резко отступает, и поцелуй обрывается, так же стремительно, как начался.

— Какого?.. — ее рука взметается к губам, к открытому в изумлении рту. Но потом она сердито хмурится. — Прекрати так поступать!

Он напугал ее. Хорошо. Ему нравится быть хозяином положения.

— Ты ужинаешь со мной, — это не галантное приглашение, но до нее дошло, что он хотел сказать. У него нет времени на любезности, и он не в настроении для них. Затем Кайло нахлобучивает обратно шлем и скорым шагом покидает комнату, оставляя Рей наедине с собой. Его еще ждет работа.

***

Несколько часов спустя он исподтишка наблюдает за ней, этой императрицей с Джакку, которую Сноук создает для него. Она подбирает кусочки с тарелки, как птичка, слегка подозрительно оглядывая каждый выбранный. Рен припоминает ее пайки за завтраком. Несомненно, еда для Рей — это средство существования, а не удовольствие. Он надеется, она не настолько аскетична во всем остальном. Раз уж в его жизни предусмотрено заветное маленькое развлечение.

Он размышляет, догадывается ли Рей, что его Учитель готовит для нее. И как она отреагирует, когда узнает. Сноук фактически толкает его в ее объятия и, каким бы заманчивым ни казался соблазн, это мучает его. Даже в таком, сугубо личном из всех возможных решений, ему отказано. Поскольку развязка этой игры — власть, всегда одна лишь власть.

По многим причинам, Рей — самая неподходящая императрица. Но у нее есть Сила. Он осознал запоздало, что с того мгновения, как Сноук увидел число мидихлориан у Рей и мальчика, Учитель уже запланировал свести Кайло с Девчонкой. _Вырасти мальчика в своем доме, заполучи карту от Девчонки, пользуйся ей, как вздумается._ Первый список инструкций подразумевал довольно расплывчатую мотивацию, чтобы пройти мимо, но сегодняшним утром его Учитель поменял тактику на неприкрытое стимулирование. Даже разоткровенничался, что у него самого была жена.

 _Жена._ Кайло Рен никогда не предполагал обзавестись женой. Не в обозримом будущем, во всяком случае. Жена относилась к концептам: «может когда-нибудь» или «после войны». Туда же относились дети.

Столь многое выбилось из запланированной системы.

Кайло Рен очень мало понимает в женщинах. Кроме его мате… генерала Органы, капитана Фазмы и нескольких других женщин в Ордене, большинство женщин, с которыми он имеет дело, работают на него. Не требуется радовать этих женщин, их работа — радовать тебя. Никаких особых усилий. Никаких догадок. Никаких разговоров. Никаких чувств. Вообще ничего — в этом заключается весь смысл. Все обезличенное и неприметное.

Ничего похожего на женщину, сидящую подле него этим вечером.

Рей не особо дружелюбна, но гораздо более расслаблена, чем раньше. С первыми блюдами за ужином покончено, и они с Рей исчерпали запас ничего не значащих шуток. Рей рассказала об успехах мальчика и вежливо поблагодарила за игрушки. Подарок, доставленный СИД-истребителем, был приятным знаком внимания, она улыбается неподдельной улыбкой. Хан говорил об этом целую неделю.

Рен знает. Мальчик тоже говорил ему об этом целую неделю. Через их ментальную связь.

— Я не собираюсь пугать тебя, — Кайло чувствует, что ему следует объясниться.

— Тебе Майло рассказал? — краснеет Рей, явно смущенная напоминанием о своей нелепой реакции. — Дело в том, что в последний раз, когда я была так близко к СИД-истребителю, он стрелял в меня, — она ненадолго отводит взгляд. — Я была на Джакку, убегала с дроидом.

— Как у тебя вообще оказался тот дроид? — он всегда удивлялся этому.

— Я нашла его в пустыне. У БиБи-8 был приказ ждать возвращения хозяина. Я подбросила его до торгового поста на следующее утро, и дроид узнал Финна. Но Первый орден охотился за Финном, и они увидели нас вместе, и внезапно я тоже была определена как беглянка.

— Значит, ты оказалась в неправильном месте в неправильное время? Ты никогда на самом деле не собиралась работать на Сопротивление?

— Думаю, я была сочувствующей им, — признается Рей. — Но в основном я была сторонним наблюдателем. Я никогда не собиралась покидать Джакку. Но события развивались стремительно.

— Ты никогда не была их настоящей сторонницей? Ты могла симпатизировать, но не была готова умереть за них, — он обдумывает услышанное. Рен вырос сыном героев Сопротивления, окруженный высокопарными надменными идиотами. Он знаком с людьми того сорта, которых привлекает Сопротивление, и у Рей нет ничего общего с ними. В ней многовато прагматизма. — Так вот почему ты не пошла учиться к Скайуокеру?

— Ну, по большей части, потому что я была беременна. Но да, мне с лихвой хватило войны и Силы. Я не хотела сражаться за Сопротивление, — она всматривается в него, перед тем как спросить: — А почему ты сражаешься за Первый орден?

На удивление, никто не задавал ему подобный вопрос. Рен дает тот ответ, который бы, несомненно, одобрил Хакс.

— Это принесет стабильность и порядок в галактику. И в конечном итоге — в какой-то степени, мир.

— Ты обещаешь мир, но все, что я вижу, это жестокость. Только в Хоснианской системе миллиарды погибших.

Он не собирается оспаривать факты — лишь их значение в общей системе событий.

— Существует причина. Мы разрушаем, чтобы возводить новое. Лучшее. На протяжении истории прогресс требовал разрушения, в той или иной форме. Из праха Республики возникла Империя. Когда Империя пала, Новая Республика заняла ее место. Теперь рушится она, чтобы поднялся Первый орден.

Он быстро оглядывает ее, отмечая про себя, что они обсуждают галактическую гражданскую войну, и она не бросает ему обвинений. Нет, Рей определенно не относится к тем высокопарным надменным идиотам.

— Первый орден не монополизировал смерть. У Новой Республики и Сопротивления тоже кровь на руках.

Рей чуть кивает, что он принимает за уступку своему мнению.

— Первый орден — это будущее. Когда-нибудь мой Учитель и я будем править галактикой. Как некогда мой дед и Дарт Сидиус.

— Так вот настоящий ответ на мой вопрос, — глаза Рей поблескивают, словно она раскрыла тайну. Она наклоняется к нему в кресле, изучая его. Он не может удержаться, чтобы не отметить, как ее поза открывает приятный вид на ее платье ниже шеи. — Власть. Ты сражаешься за Первый орден ради своей власти. А вовсе не ради наведения порядка в галактике.

Он пожимает плечами:

— Да. Я же ситх. Власть — это все.

Рей кивает, будто поняв, но он чувствует, что это не так. Он предпринимает еще одну попытку:

— Власть — это моя цель, как ситха. Порядок в галактике — мое право по рождению, как Скайуокера. И вместе, эти обстоятельства ведут меня к Первому ордену.

Но вдруг Рей удивляет его резким переходом к сути:

— Расскажи мне о Скайуокерах. Я поняла, что твоя семья — подоплека этой войны, но не знаю почему. В голонете существует несколько диких теорий.

— Ты читала о моей семье, Рей? — Рен не выдерживает — он лыбится, как идиот, от ее просьбы. Его пронзает удовольствие от неприкрытого любопытства в ее глазах.

Она робко оглядывается на него, будто внезапно смутившись вопроса, неловко ерзая в кресле.

— Да. Майло показал мне портрет твоей бабушки. Но он не сказал, что случилось с ней. Он сказал, надо спросить тебя. И вот… Вроде бы я спрашиваю.

Он чувствует исходящее от нее нетерпение. Да, это действительно интересует ее.

Кайло подливает им вина и откидывается на спинку кресла. Рей заслуживает узнать настоящую историю. Боль семьи Скайуокеров заставила страдать всю галактику. Он делает большой глоток вина и ставит бокал на стол.

— То, что я собираюсь рассказать тебе, истина. Не все согласятся с ней, но от этого она не перестает быть истиной, — он долго всматривается в ее глаза. Тяжело отвести взгляд от ее красоты. На Рей то самое зеленое платье — то самое, превращающее ее глаза в чистейшие изумруды. — Правда — не только точка зрения, Рей. Правда — это правда, даже если она придется тебе не по вкусу.

Она наклоняет голову, и он начинает.

— Мой дед, Энакин Скайуокер, был знаменитым рыцарем-джедаем и героем Войны клонов в конце Старой Республики. В голонете его описывают как идеального рыцаря, но за закрытыми дверями он оспаривал рамки, в которые джедаи загоняли его. Многие годы джедаи ограничивали его могущество в Силе и запрещали ему любить. Со временем он разочаровался. Он отправился искать знаний и могущества у Лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса — в то время канцлера Республики. И он втайне женился на моей бабушке, которую любил много лет.

Все разрешилось, когда джедаи попытались захватить власть в Республике, организовав убийство канцлера. Это была попытка государственного переворота. Они узнали, что канцлер был Лордом ситхов, и вознамерились убить его. Ни суда, ни следствия, ни вотума недоверия для законно избранного канцлера. Просто убийство, Рей. Именно так джедаи вели дела в те дни.

Мой дед был вынужден выбирать между джедаями и Республикой, и он выбрал Республику. Он уничтожил подосланных джедаями убийц и отрешился от джедайского ордена. Он стал Лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером, учеником Дарта Сидиуса. Оставшиеся джедаи были объявлены врагами Республики. Мой дед и другие охотились на них.

Ты спрашивала о моей бабушке, Рей, — она кивает, ее увлекает его семейная история, наложившая отпечаток на события в галактике. — Джедаи убили мою бабушку из мести. Вейдер не сумел найти доказательств, но все свидетельствовало об этом. Она пропала из своих апартаментов на Корусанте вскоре после того, как Вейдер и республиканские клоны напали на Храм джедаев. Не прошло и недели, как неизвестный джедай подбросил ее тело в морг здесь, на Набу.

Лишь двоим было известно о ее свадьбе с Дартом Вейдером. И одним из них был джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби. Кеноби был лучшим другом моего деда, но судьба сделала их смертельными врагами. Кеноби был тем человеком, который нанес ужасные раны моему деду, вынудив его всю оставшуюся жизнь ходить в костюме жизнеобеспечения.

Моя бабушка была беременна на момент, когда исчезла. А незадолго до ее смерти моя мать и мой дядя были рождены и похищены у нее. Вейдер думал, что его дети погибли вместе с моей бабушкой. Прошло почти двадцать лет, прежде чем он узнал правду — о том, что они живы.

Джедаи отдали мою мать своим союзникам на Альдераане, которые вырастили ее на бунтарской пропаганде. А Кеноби спрятал моего дядю в безвестности Внешнего Кольца и растил его, готовя для убийства отца. Джедаи лгали моему дяде о Вейдере, поэтому когда они наконец встретились, Люк Скайуокер не имел представления, что Вейдер был его отцом.

Джедаи замыслили страшную месть. Они чудовищно покалечили моего деда, убили его жену, похитили его детей и растили их с единственной целью — уничтожить его. В конце концов им это удалось. Дарт Сидиус и Дарт Вейдер погибли во время боя с моим дядей на второй «Звезде Смерти», и Империя впоследствии пала.

Он делает долгий глоток вина. Одно то, что приходится говорить вслух о личной трагедии деда, заставляет Кайло кипеть изнутри.

— Моя семья была разорвана джедаями, — горько говорит он Рей. — И все в галактике расплатились за это годами войны. Я вижу это ясно, но моя мать и мой дядя не могут. Они ослеплены той ложью, что им рассказали в детстве, — он приглаживает волосы рукой и отводит взгляд, встряхнув головой. — Они живут прошлым. Благородные джедаи, великая Старая Республика — сплошные сказки. Они возводят в абсолют историю, которой никогда не существовало. И они не стоят того, чтобы вернуться обратно. Двумя поколениями спустя мы все еще…

Он внезапно замолкает, захваченный своими мыслями. Вспоминая доверчивого дядю, превозносящего достоинства Ордена джедаев. Вспоминая одержимость матери возведением Новой Республики, держащую ее вдали многие месяцы. Она даже назвала его в честь труса Кеноби, бросившего его деда умирать. Маленький Бен Соло воспитывался на этом лживом благоговении перед прославленным прошлым. Много лет спустя Кайло Рену все еще горько от этого.

Рей возвращает его в настоящее. Ее рука покоится на столе возле его руки, и она накрывает его руку своей. Вместе они какое-то время сидят в тишине.

Она глядит на него с грустным сочувствием, словно ощущает такую же потерянность, как и он сам, думая о трагедии его деда. Может, по-своему она понимает. Рей выросла жертвой отказа от нее родителей. Она тоже была в плену неудач и плохих решений других людей.

Когда Рей заговаривает, Кайло не удивлен той частью истории, которая затронула ее сильнее всего.

— Я не могу поверить, что джедаи похитили детей Вейдера. Это так… так ужасно. Похищать детей у матери.

— Джедаи утверждали, что они спасали детей, но на самом деле они крали их для собственной выгоды. Это то, чем джедаи занимались веками — они крали детей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Во времена Республики, когда джедаи были в зените своей власти, они систематически похищали детей, чтобы растить их у себя. Им нравилось забирать их в возрасте лет трех или младше. Младенцев, по сути. Так было проще контролировать их возможности и наполнять их разумы ложью.

— Разве они на самом деле похищали детей? — ей необходимо это знать.

— По общему представлению, джедаи просили детей у их родителей. Но многие системы дозволяли джедаям изымать детей, если родители не соглашались. Некоторые системы даже повелевали, чтобы всех одаренных детей оставляли в местном джедайском храме, — Рен разглядывает ее краем глаза. — Многие люди, как и ты, Рей, боялись Силы. Они доверяли джедаям управляться с одаренными. Мой дед был продан из рабства джедаям. Грязный бизнес, как видишь.

Кайло немного передвигает руку, сжимая ее ладонь на столе.

— Джедаи забирали детей в возрасте нашего сына. Если бы мы жили шестьдесят лет назад, Рей, джедаи уже бы явились за нашим мальчиком. И ни ты, ни я никогда бы не увидели его вновь. Это было следствием того, что ты рождался одаренным Силой. Джедаи предпочитали юных — у них еще нет никаких привязанностей.

— Каких привязанностей? — Рей смущает этот термин.

— Любовь, Рей. Они хотели, чтобы дети никогда не знали любви. Джедайский кодекс запрещает привязанности. Никаких особых связей с другой личностью. Ни с родителем, ни с супругом, ни с ребенком, родственником или другом. Взамен джедаям полагалось чувствовать некое вселенское сострадание ко всем существам.

Она прищуривает глаза.

— Значит, у джедаев не могло быть семьи?

— Верно. Они забирали детей такими маленькими, что те не помнили свою семью и были верны лишь Ордену джедаев. Чтобы потом джедаи учили детей подавлять эмоции и отвергать собственную индивидуальность. Даже брак был запрещен.

— Я не знала этого.

Естественно, она не знала. Он забывает, что Рей не растили на джедайских сказках, как его. И целые десятилетия пропагандистская машина Первого ордена перемалывала историю Люка Скайуокера и его любимых рыцарей-джедаев в чистый миф.

— Рей, — взгляд Кайло впивается в нее, и он стискивает ее руку, вынуждая ее понять риски. — Люк Скайуокер украл бы нашего сына, представься ему случай. Джедаи крадут детей. Никогда не забывай этого. Он и моя мать используют нашего сына для собственных целей, точно так же, как использовали их самих. Вырастят его на лжи и обучат, чтобы убить меня.

— Это кошмар! — от Рей исходят волны ужаса. У его девчонки-мусорщицы столь наивные представления о мире, в котором она живет в качестве матери его ребенка. Рей может не быть Скайуокером, но она в ловушке последствий его семейной истории. Как Ларсы и Органа до нее.

Он качает головой с показным безразличием, которого на самом деле не чувствует. Кайло с удовольствием бы запер Рей и своего мальчика навечно, если бы это уберегло его сына от лап джедаев.

— Мы, Скайуокеры, ненадежный род. Не доверяй моей семье, Рей.

Рей вскакивает на ноги. Очевидно, его слова глубоко затронули ее.

—О Хане знали только Маз Каната и Финн. Финн не выдаст моего секрета. Я уверена в нем.

Кайло Рен сомневается, что предатель-штурмовик сохранит тайну личности его сына. И ему известно, что рано или поздно Люк Скайуокер почувствует мальчика, если еще не почувствовал. Их мальчик слишком силен, чтобы оставаться в тени надолго. И Рей опять ведет себя слишком наивно.

— Рей, если тебе и следует знать что-то о моей семье, так это то, что все наши тайны становятся явными. Мой дядя и моя мать узнают. Это лишь вопрос времени, — теперь, возможно, Рей поймет, почему ей и мальчику предстоит оставаться спрятанными здесь, в Басте.

— И они захотят украсть Хана? — потрясенное лицо Рей искажается страхом. Ее эмоции кричат на него сквозь Силу. — Ради того, чтобы сделать его джедаем? Или чтобы он не стал ситхом?

— Скорее всего — и то и другое. С определенной долей мести, направленной против Первого ордена — за войну и против меня — за Хана Соло.

Рей это явно рассердило.

— Почему вы не можете быть семьей? Почему не можете поладить? Так не должно быть!

Он поднимается на ноги вслед за ней, начиная понимать подоплеку ее ужаса.

— О, Рей, — он печально качает головой. — Ты не представляешь, что значит семья. У тебя никогда ее не было. Это совсем не похоже на глупые шоу в голонете. Поверь мне, иметь семью — еще не значит быть счастливой. Не во всех семьях заботятся друг о друге, не все любят друг друга, не все остаются вместе, — он с отвращением отводит взгляд. — Уж точно — не моя семья.

Рей смотрит на него, словно его слова сокрушили ее. Его горьким опытом. Его жестокой реальностью.

— Но… Но… — лепечет она.

Кайло хватает ее за руки, сжимая их, пока завершает оставшуюся часть истории. Это сокращенная версия, но почему-то он хочет, чтобы она знала и ее тоже.

— Я никогда не хотел становиться джедаем, Рей. Но они настояли. Отослали меня прочь лет в десять. Я не хотел душить в себе то, что чувствовал. Я не хотел прожить жизнь в лишениях. Меня не вдохновляли их история и их цели. Я не терпел ограничений моей мощи. И ради этого я стал изгоем и был вынужден принимать непоправимые решения, прежде чем был готов к ним.

Кайло делает паузу, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. _Зачем он рассказывает ей все это?_ Это уже гораздо больше, чем Рей следует знать. Но опять, почему-то ему нужно, чтобы она знала. Его голос слегка надламывается, когда он продолжает:

— Послушай, я — Скайуокер, поэтому все личное — это политическое. Моя семья приняла бы меня, только стань я джедаем. Рей, да они бы любили меня, только если бы я стал джедаем!

— Но… Но…

— Эта война — моя судьба, Рей. Приведенная в движение силами и людьми задолго до моего рождения. Нельзя сбежать от судьбы. Наш сын тоже не избежит ее. Однажды ситхи снова будут править галактикой. И моя мать и мой дядя сделают все, чтобы остановить нас. Даже похитят нашего сына.

Но Рей не обращает на это внимания.

— Никто не использует моего сына подобным образом! Ни ситхи, ни джедаи! Когда Хан вырастет, он сам выберет свое будущее! Ни ты не сделаешь это за него, ни твоя семья! — до него доносится ее решимость, дрожащая сквозь Силу и сквозь ее слова. Яростная любовь Рей к их сыну заставляет дрогнуть что-то глубоко внутри него.

— Я верна людям, — клянется она. — А не идеалам. Какой бы путь ни выбрал наш сын, кем бы ни захотел бы стать, я буду любить его. Я всегда буду любить его. Именно для этого нужна семья.

Кайло не сводит с нее глаз, восхищенный ее смелой претензией на безусловную любовь. Кто способен на такое? Только тот, в кого не вкладывают надежды, кому не надо держать лицо, не надо справляться с наследием. И на миг он ревнует к собственному сыну. Завидуя, что это жалкая девчонка-мусорщица может быть лучшей матерью для его сына, чем его собственная знаменитая и блистательная мать — для него.

Рей никогда не крикнет их сыну, что он — семейное разочарование. Что ей стыдно быть его матерью. Что он подвел обе стороны семьи. Что в нем слишком много Вейдера — будто это нечто отвратительное.

— Я всегда буду любить Хана, — повторяет Рей хриплым шепотом. Кажется, будто она еле удерживается от слез. — Мне может не понравиться все, что он будет делать, но я всегда буду любить его.

— Я знаю, Рей, — обхватить ее руками вдруг становится самой естественной вещью в мире. Она подходит к его телу идеально, прямо под его подбородком. Она опускает голову ему на грудь, и он гладит ее мягкие волосы. — Я знаю, — и затем она тихо начинает рыдать по-настоящему.

Рей успокаивается, пока он держит ее в объятиях. И это успокаивает его самого. Он ненавидит смятение, которое чувствует, вороша историю своей семьи. Жизнь Бена Соло завершилась неполной и неразрешенной. Ему было больно вспоминать отверженного мальчика, каким он был некогда. Это наполняет Кайло решимостью, что его сын не пойдет той же дорогой.

 _Манипулируй_. Ему нужно манипулировать Рей. И сейчас случай представился. Он все еще должен вытащить из нее проклятую карту.

— Я рад, что ты все еще здесь и не отказалась от нашего сына ради возможности сбежать в Сопротивление, — Лея Органа-Соло оттолкнула бы сына, не раздумывая, лишь бы вернуться к своей революции, думает он. — Ты — та мать для нашего сына, с какой мне хотелось бы вырасти. Ты нужна мне здесь, Рей. С ним, со мной. Будь верной нам, Рей.

Он подкрепляет свою речь Силой, надеясь, что слова достигнут ее слуха. Они должны. Ведь он верит в них.

Она молчит, но он почти слышит ее мысли, мысли о том, что она узнала сегодня. И Рен не собирается давить на нее. Союзники приобретаются, благодаря прагматизму и обстоятельствам, которые могут меняться со временем. Но истинная верность дается добровольно — так наставлял его Учитель. Ему нужна верность Рей, и он будет терпелив.

Они стоят, обнимая друг друга, еще долгое время. Есть что-то правильное в притяжении к этой женщине. Ее Свет, конечно. И ее ощутимые физически соблазны. И возможно, что-то еще, чему он пока не может дать названия.

Когда он в конце концов отпускает ее, они долго стоят друг напротив друга. Напряженность момента стихает, и возникает неловкость.

Рей опускает голову, яростно вытирая щеки.

Он делает вид, что хочет еще один глоток вина.

К счастью, вмешивается обслуживающий дроид, осведомляясь насчет ужина.

— Желаешь десерт? — спрашивает Кайло у Рей.

— Нет. А ты? — интересуется она.

— Нет.

На этом ужин заканчивается.


	9. Chapter 9

Хан впадает в очередную истерику — уже вторую за утро — когда во двор широким шагом входит Кайло в полном облачении Первого рыцаря. Он оглядывает сцену — кричащий ребенок, очередной искореженный дроид и срывающая голос Рей, с мрачным усталым взглядом.

— Прекрати сейчас же, — сурово командует Кайло.

На удивление, плач прерывается, с коротким всхлипом, и Хан поворачивает голову в сторону отца.

— Прекрати, — повторяет Кайло.

Хан замолкает.

Рей не замечает, как замирает на месте, с открытым от изумления и восхищения ртом.

Кайло ерошит волосы мальчика, сглаживая резкость.

— Даже маленькому ситху требуется дисциплина, — Рей слышит теплоту в его голосе, даже несмотря на маску.

Он обращает взгляд к ней:

— Мальчик не уважает тебя. Перестань просить его подчиняться. Вели ему подчиняться.

Постепенно Рей приходит к осознанию, что это не только подход Кайло Рена к двухлетним детям, но и стратегия завоевания галактики.

Первый орден родился в безвестности Неизведанных Регионов и был вскормлен беззаконием и бедностью Внешнего Кольца. Эти отдаленные системы — естественные приверженцы Ордена. Миры, где в почете сильная рука, принуждающая группировки к сотрудничеству, выявлению недовольных и наказанию преступников. Миры, которым до отчаяния необходима вера в орденские заверения в безопасности, порядке и процветании. Они — легкая добыча для Ордена.

Среднее Кольцо и миры Ядра представляют собой более сложную задачу. В них рассеяны остатки Новой Республики, истинного сердца галактики. Процветающие миры, открывающие возможности. Миры, где правительственные институты функционируют как подобает и имеют широкую поддержку среди населения. Миры, враждебные тем, кто уничтожил планетарную систему Хосниан.

Один за другим Орден воплощает в жизнь планы по дестабилизации правительств. Коррупция приносит плоды, но выборочное насилие и политические убийства действуют гораздо эффективнее. И тогда настает черед Ордена делать свое предложение: присоединяйтесь, позвольте помочь вам. Подобно протянутой для рукопожатия стальной руке в бархатной перчатке. _Попробуйте отказаться на свой страх и риск. Ведь если вы не подчинитесь, Кайло Рен опустошит ваши города, сожжет ваши дома и превратит ваших детей в штурмовиков. И в конце вы все равно окажетесь покоренными._

Но и после уничтожения системы Хосниан находятся миры, ставящие под сомнение подлинность угрозы. Глупцы, не признающие Кайло Рена. Глупцы, рожденные быть следующим примером. _Чтобы уничтожать, нам не нужна база «Старкиллер». Всего лишь откройте глаза и смотрите. Первый орден заставит вас раскрыть все ваши карты._

И очередь из планет, желающих перейти под протекторат Первого ордена, растет с пугающей скоростью.

Они прилетают втайне, как просители, превращая замок Баст в перепутье для власть имущих. Делегации прибывают для заключения соглашений, торговли информацией и уплаты дани, а орденские шаттлы приземляются и взлетают с завидным постоянством круглые сутки. Кайло не расстается со своим полным облачением, а Майло, оказавшись в своей стихии, занимается согласованием протокола и мерами безопасности.

Среди всего этого живут Рей и Хан, ставшие неприметными свидетелями того, как судьба галактики поворачивается вспять.

В один из дней Рей останавливается в дверях, наблюдая. В зале подчиненные Хакса транслируют прямую передачу от Сопротивления: в центре изображения произносит речь генерал Органа.

—…чем сильнее Первый орден сжимает хватку, тем больше звездных систем ускользнут сквозь их пальцы… — ее речь призвана приободрить свободные системы Ядра.

Рядом с Рей возникает Кайло, останавливаясь прямо за ее спиной, вместе с ней следя за проекцией. Он знает генерала Органу лучше, чем кто-либо еще.

— Она волнуется, — наклоняясь к ее уху, говорит он. — Мы побеждаем.

***

Представители Чандрилы лгут, и чтобы распознать эту ложь, ему даже не требуется Сила. Но, ограниченные рамками своего восприятия, орденцы за столом переговоров еще не поняли этого. И когда разговор в который раз заходит в тупик, Рена уже не интересует вопрос о промежуточном заседании для обсуждения альтернативных подходов. Чандриле был предоставлен ее шанс.

Пряник был отвергнут. Настало время Кайло Рену поработать плетью. Время планировать вторжение.

Он покидает переговорную, оставляя пустые речи Хаксу, и направляется на поиски Рей. Она не утомит его разговорами о войне. Она расскажет об успехах их сына или поделится шуткой, услышанной от Майло, а может, заметит, что звук от репульсолифтов у его шаттла намекает на необходимость диагностики.

Рей все больше привыкает к его присутствию. Настороженное недоверие ушло, уступив место сдержанному раздражению. Теперь Рей смотрит на него, словно это ее замок, а он вечный гость, который не может или не хочет уйти.

И то и дело Кайло чувствует на себе ее смягчившийся взгляд. Как правило, это происходит, когда он заходит поиграть с малышом. Но временами — за завтраком, когда они все вместе сидят рядышком. В такие моменты он ловит себя на мысли, могло ли случиться, что, несмотря на всю ее решимость, он начал нравиться Рей?.. Или это лишь вопрос привычки?.. В любом случае прогресс налицо.

Он находит ее, с задумчивым взглядом, занятую своими мыслями. Она свернулась калачиком в залитом солнцем уголке, бесцельно тыкая пальцем в датапад, пока Хан отправился спать после полдника.

И его приход застает ее врасплох. Она подскакивает, и датапад стукается об пол.

— Кайло, ты испугал меня! — вскочившая на ноги Рей выглядит растерянной. Затем на ее лице появляется гримаска недовольства из-за собственных вырвавшихся слов, и Рей начинает несвязно бормотать: — Удивил меня, я хочу сказать. Я не боюсь тебя. Ты меня не пугаешь. Нисколько.

Он ухмыляется под маской. Ему нравится бравада Рей, пусть даже такая неубедительная.

— Так лучше? — Рен снимает шлем, отмечая ее облегченный вздох.

— Да, — она выдавливает робкую улыбку. — Да, так лучше, — он знает о ее отношении к шлему.

Наклонившись, Кайло подбирает упавший датапад и окидывает взглядом экран.

— Читаешь про Дарта Вейдера? — Рен прокручивает вниз, пробегая глазами текстовые заметки. — Это военная история.

Рей переминается с ноги на ногу, и создается впечатление, будто ей не по себе. Будто ее поймали за тем, что ей не пристало видеть.

— Мне нравится история, — да, он помнит, как она говорила об этом. — Я пыталась понять, что такого великого было в этом человеке.

Ее интерес увлекает его.

— Осторожнее, Рей. Начнешь восхищаться Дартом Вейдером, и ты мне не только нравиться начнешь, но я буду тебя обожать.

Она смеется этому замечанию:

— Звучит как угроза.

Кайло пожимает плечами:

— Ситхи не высказывают угроз, Рей. Мы лишь даем обещания, — это же он сообщил делегатам Чандрилы, пусть и в несколько другом контексте.

Он пролистывает записи до конца и начинает редактировать их.

— У автора полно неточностей и недоговорок. Не стоит тратить на него твое время. Этот парень вообще неправильно представил отношения между Вейдером и Таркином. Вот, — он указывает пальцем в конец текста. — Точный список военных достижений Вейдера. Это хорошее чтение, Рей. Тебе стоит начать отсюда, — он протягивает ей датапад.

— Ладно, начну. Спасибо, — Рей кивает и кладет датапад на ближайший столик, после чего складывает руки на груди и приподнимает подбородок. — Ты знаешь об этом сам. Расскажи мне, Кайло. Почему ты считаешь Дарта Вейдера великим?

Его губы растягиваются в медленной улыбке — этому предмету он уделил немало времени за прошедшие годы. Это его любимая тема. Гораздо увлекательнее завоевания Чандрилы.

— Все сводится к трем вещам, — начинает он. — Во-первых, Вейдер был отличным стратегом. Он был гибким и умело реагировал на изменяющуюся динамику боя. Во-вторых, он ценил опыт. Он повышал тех, кто проявил себя в бою, без оглядки на их звания. Вейдера не заботили ранги, полученные в академии. Ему был важен результат. В-третьих, люди любили его. Рядовые с радостью сражались под его командованием, потому что сам Вейдер всегда был в гуще боя. На поверхности планеты или на звездном разрушителе — он всегда встречал врага сам. В отличие от Хакса и его команды воителей-теоретиков.

— Но разве Вейдер не передушил Силой кучу старших офицеров?

О да, его деда часто критикуют за это. Что весьма мелочно.

— Правда, — признает он. — Вейдеру было нелегко угодить. У него имелись большие требования к имперской верхушке. Чем выше пост, тем выше риск, Рей, — продолжает Кайло, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Мы, ситхи из рода Скайуокеров, отличаемся безжалостностью. Вейдер отсек моему дяде руку при первой встрече, — он добавляет это с оттенком гордости.

— Итак, Вейдер был воином и обладал Силой. Именно это делало его ситхом? — Рей явно неловко задавать этот вопрос. Словно она спрашивает о чем-то, что ей полагалось знать, и сейчас обнаруживает собственное невежество. — Кто такие вообще ситхи?

Вот, значит, в чем дело, вот почему Рей искала сведения о Дарте Вейдере. Но ответов на такие вопросы не отыскать в голонете. Рен пристально смотрит, прежде чем ответить, охваченный внезапным интересом: из-за него ли ей любопытно или из-за их сына.

— Я интригую тебя, Рей?

Она старается избегать его взгляда, тем самым отвечая на заданный вопрос. Да, и очень сильно.

Что же, прекрасно.

— Быть ситхом — значит быть полноценным человеком, Рей. Чувствовать. Наши силы исходят из наших эмоций — в этом основополагающее различие между ситхами и джедаями. Джедаи подавляют эмоции. Для джедая не может быть ни любви к другому, ни горя от потери, ни гордости от успеха, ни желания чего-то для себя. Это не настоящая жизнь, Рей.

Он никогда не объяснял это кому-либо еще, но она внимает его словам, поэтому он продолжает. У нее есть право знать.

— Ситхи жаждут власти, джедаи ничего не жаждут. Им не положено желать чего-то для себя. Все ради блага других. Скажи мне, Рей, выжила бы ты на Джакку, не преследуя собственные интересы? И где были бы амбиции, если бы мы никогда не пожелали хоть что-то только для себя?

Ситхи уважают индивидуальность. В широком понимании — это путь к прогрессу. Сильные самой природой предназначены править слабыми. Так заведено. Ситхи — сильнейшие из всех. Поэтому это естественно для нас — править галактикой.

— Значит, Первый орден — это сильные, преследующие слабых — Новую Республику? — Рей пытается добраться до практической подоплеки его слов. Его Рей всегда прагматична.

— Да.

Еще его Рей всегда прямолинейна.

— Тогда когда же наступает черед Зла?

Он не удерживается от короткого смешка. Это так по-джедайски наивно. Добро против Зла, Тьма против Света. Банальные противопоставления, объединяющие истинные сложности Вселенной.

— Рей, мораль имеет мало общего с Силой. У тебя или есть Сила, или ее нет. Моральные «как» и «почему» в использовании Силы только создают дополнительные ограничения. В морали есть польза в обобщенной системе понятий, но эта система — не для ситхов.

— Я не понимаю.

— Ситхи не терпят ограничений для себя или Силы, — объясняет он. — Ситх может делать все, что он хочет.

— И он может взять все, что хочет, — она шепчет ему те слова, что он сам говорил ей. Кайло видит искорки понимания в ее глазах.

— Ты улавливаешь суть, Рей. Мы не боимся Темной стороны или Света. Они сосуществуют во Вселенной. Каждый из нас состоит из Тьмы и Света. Даже ты, Рей, со всем своим прекрасным Светом, владеешь частичкой Тьмы, спрятанной глубоко внутри, — он наклоняется ближе, заговорщицки шепча, и тут улавливает слабый запах ее духов. Боги, как его тянет к этой женщине. — Мне нравится это. Мне нравится Тьма, спрятанная под твоим Светом.

Рей выглядит растерянной.

— Какой Свет? О чем ты вообще говоришь?

Находиться так близко к ней, рассуждать о Вейдере и ситхах — все это пробуждает в нем агрессию. Ему хочется дотронуться до ее кожи.

— Ты не можешь видеть это. Но я могу, — он медленно обходит ее, не отрывая от нее взгляда. — Ты оставляешь отпечаток в Силе.

Рей вызывающе вскидывает голову, закатывая глаза. Но она улыбается. И краснеет.

Он еще раз шагает вокруг нее, но теперь почти вплотную. На этот раз он медленно проводит ладонью вверх по ее руке, потом ниже по животу, потом дотрагиваясь до груди. Его рука останавливается, с внезапной смелостью сжимая мягкую округлость. _Моя. Это все будет моим._ Его свободная рука скользит по ее спине, собственнически стискивая ее задницу, одним рывком притягивая легкое тело к себе, вынуждая Рей удивленно вскрикнуть.

Проклятье, его бросает в жар от этой женщины! И она не снимает с себя его руки, как бы ей следовало. Невероятно, она позволяет ему делать это. Это еще сильнее подстегивает его.

— Свет в тебе повсюду. Сияет сквозь Силу.

Ее голова отклоняется назад, и Рей глядит на него, как зачарованная. Улыбка исчезла, но она внимает каждому слову, которое он произносит.

— Как будто ты смотришь на солнце, Рей. Вот какая ты в моей голове, — его губы задевают ее щеку, когда он признается. — Иногда ты ослепляешь меня.

Она протягивала ему крохи, но он хочет проглотить ее целиком. Теперь он целует ее ухо, выводя языком круги на коже. Его руки блуждают по ее груди и заднице, вжимаясь к мягкую плоть. Тихий стон слетает с ее губ, и возбуждение охватывает его полностью, делая готовым и твердым для нее.

— Свет — моя слабость, Рей. Я люблю твой Свет, — Создатель, если бы она только знала, как ее Свет подмигивает ему, подзывая к себе. Эта женщина — сплошное искушение. — Тебе тяжело, — выдыхает он. — Так тяжело для меня противиться тебе.

И, словно опровергая собственные слова, Кайло резко разжимает руки и отступает на шаг назад. Следя, как она задыхается от собственного желания, как ее груди поднимаются и опускаются, с каждым судорожным вдохом. Ее рот приоткрыт, словно приглашая к поцелую. Умоляя о большем.

Это ее шанс сбежать от него. Он знает, что должен велеть ей бежать. Но Рей стоит, будто застыв на месте. В смятении.

— Кайло, что…

Осознание вспыхивает в нем сквозь Силу.

— Тебе нравится это, ведь так? — допытывается он. — Тебе нравится слушать, как я говорю о ситхах. О Дарте Вейдере. Тебе интересна Тьма.

Конечно, мусорщицу, живущую своим умом, будут привлекать силы Тьмы. Никто так не понимает силу, никто не жаждет власти сильнее, чем тот, кто был лишен всего. Это урок из жизни его ситха-деда, мальчика-раба из убогой дыры, поднявшегося, чтобы править галактикой. Чем больше ты лишен власти, тем сильнее ты жаждешь наверстать.

Кайло проводит пальцем вниз по ее щеке, по приоткрытым губам.

— Тебя влечет Тьма во мне. А меня тянет к Свету в тебе, — он приподнимает ее лицо за подбородок. — Мы бы так подошли друг другу, Рей.

На этот раз он не испугает ее своей страстью. На этот раз все начнется с одного поцелуя. Легкого, почти целомудренного. Но он приникает к ней для следующего, а потом еще и еще. Добавляя интенсивности. Его губы на ее губах, его язык у нее во рту, и его руки свободно касаются ее тела.

— Ох, Кайло, — Рей отдается объятиям, прислоняясь к нему вплотную, пока ее руки цепляются за его шею. Ее рост подходит ему идеально. Нежные пальцы проводят по его волосам, притягивая его ближе к ней. Он слышит собственный глухой рык, стоит ей ответить на поцелуй. На этот раз он хочет сделать Рей соучастницей.

Это проверенная временем тактика Темной стороны, чтобы ты сам участвовал в собственном грехопадении.

Он опускает Рей на кушетку, наваливаясь на нее. Его вес не настолько велик, потому что Рей выгибается под ним, ее лихорадит от желания, разгорающегося в них обоих. На ней одно из тех платьев с проклятым высоким воротом, альдераанского стиля, которые любила его мать, поэтому ему нелегко добраться до ее груди. И он обхватывает податливую плоть сквозь тонкую ткань. Рей ахает, когда его рот находит ее напряженный сосок. Это немного больно, но приятно. И Рей это нравится. Боги, ему уже не терпится избавить ее от этого платья.

Между ними ярды ткани, и на его руках по-прежнему перчатки. Единственное настоящее прикосновение — это их поцелуй. Барьеры раздражают. Ему следует перекинуть Рей через плечо и отправиться с ней прямо в спальню, оставив завоевание Чандрилы на долю кого-нибудь другого. У него есть дело поважнее.

Как ни странно, ему кажется, Учитель согласился бы с этим.

Между поцелуями он шепчет ей:

— Рей, пойдем со мной, — он уже готов претворить свои намерения в жизнь и заполучить ее в свою кровать, когда…

— Вижу, я прервал вас.

Рену не требуется оглядываться. Он знает этот голос. Это ублюдок Хакс.

Он всегда появляется весьма не вовремя. По крайней мере, он здесь в одиночку, отмечает Рен, когда садится и оборачивается. Эта генеральская примадонна редко шляется без своей унылой свиты подхалимов.

Злобная улыбка растягивает его губы. Рен уже давно ждал подходящего повода, чтобы сделать это. Он поднимает руку, концентрируясь и сжимая пальцы. И, ох, как же хорошо. Он направляет в этот жест всю нерастраченную похоть мгновения минутой раньше. Может, он не получит сегодня возможности жестко поиметь Рей, но хотя бы сгладит досаду убийством.

Рей вылезает из-под него. Ее лицо пунцовое от неловкости, и даже умилительно видеть ее такой всклокоченной. Она занята одергиванием платья и приведением в порядок прически, когда вдруг замечает звуки, которые издает полузадушенный Хакс.

— Кайло! Хватит! Отпусти его!

 _Крифф! Ни за что._ Он слишком наслаждается этим, чтобы останавливаться.

Хакс уже ощутимо белеет, царапая горло ногтями. Будто это поможет. Этому ублюдку никогда не постигнуть могущества Силы.

— Кайло! Освободи его! Сейчас же! — Рей бежит к своему драгоценному генералу, и Хакс оседает на колени. — Кайло! — Рей кричит, с неподдельным страхом. — Остановись!

Запоздало он понимает, что объяснить Учителю, почему он убил Хакса, может оказаться немного затруднительным. Возможно, было бы проще, окажись у него карта к Скайуокеру, но разъяренное выражение на лице Рей убеждает его, что сегодня этого не произойдет. Поэтому Кайло сдается.

— Как пожелаешь, — он опускает руку, ослабляя хватку, и Хакс падает на четвереньки, сипя и задыхаясь. Но падает живым.

Рей смерив Кайло возмущенным взглядом, помогает генералу подняться на ноги.

— Слишком по-вейдеровски с твоей стороны.

Видимо, она полагает, что это должно его оскорбить. Но совсем наоборот, он весьма ценит сравнение.

— Генерал ведь твой коллега! Вы же на одной стороне, Кайло.

Рей, очевидно, не представляет, как обстоят дела в Первом ордене. Среди верхушки каждый сам за себя.

— Чандрила, Рен? — спрашивает Хакс с хрипом.

Да чтоб он еще убивал свое время на проклятых переговорах!

— Я закончил с переговорами. Время готовиться к наступлению.

— Пойдемте, генерал. Позвольте мне предложить вам воды, — Рей уводит Хакса из комнаты, с явным желанием разнять двух мужчин.

Это раздражает его — видеть, как Рей суетится над его врагом. Если она это затеяла, чтобы позлить его, это сработало. Она была бы в полном его распоряжении в спальне, если бы не встрял Хакс.

Не сводя с него глаз, Рей покидает комнату, вместе с пытающимся отдышаться генералом.

***

— Вам нужно быть осторожной с Реном, — у генерала Хакса льдисто-голубые глаза, и они впиваются прямо в нее. Но они полны беспокойства. — Он не тот человек, с которым можно играть, Рей.

— Играть? — Рей делает вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, занимая себя поисками бокала на просторах замковой кухни. Здесь достаточно посуды, чтобы снабдить армию, но куда подевалось столовое стекло? Рей стыдится случившегося и отчаянно хочет замять этот разговор. К счастью, обнаруживая, наконец, бокал.

— Я знаю, что я видел. Разве вы с Реном вместе? — допытывается генерал. — Рен — причина того, что вы здесь, в Басте?

— О нет, — она спешит разуверить его. — Все совсем не так, генерал, — Кайло — причина того, что она в Басте, но они с Кайло не вместе. Не вместе _вместе_. Она наполняет бокал и вручает его Хаксу, но тот, приняв, не делает ни глотка. Ему явно хочется продолжить эту тему.

— Вы казались весьма дружелюбной с ним пару минут назад.

Друзья — она и Кайло? Впрочем, Рей не имеет ни малейшего представления, кто они друг другу. Разве что они оказываются в объятиях друг друга слишком часто для ее душевного спокойствия.

— Мы с Кайло не вместе, — это правда, и она принимает решение начать с этого.

— Тогда вам следует быть аккуратнее, позволяя Рену лапать себя. Он — жестокий человек, Рей. Я могу рассказать вам много историй, которые ужаснут вас. Он — грубое животное во всех отношениях. И, без сомнения, с женщинами тоже, — генерал произносит последнюю фразу медленно, словно убеждаясь, что до нее дойдет смысл этих слов. И, о да, Рей, как никто, знает эту правду слишком хорошо.

Хакс вглядывается в нее, над краем стеклянного бокала.

— Вы же знаете, что Рен — ситх, правда? У него есть волшебная Сила, и он не будет раздумывать, прежде чем применить ее. Он может исказить ваши воспоминания и управлять вашим рассудком. Вам никогда нельзя доверять ситхам, Рей. Рен может заставить вас делать вещи, которых вы не хотите делать. И потом вы даже не вспомните про них.

Это хороший совет, и генерал намного ближе к правде, чем предполагает. Рей знает, что ей следует прислушаться к нему, но все в этом разговоре заставляет ее чувствовать себя неуютно. Ей даже не требуется напоминаний о том, что произошло пару минут назад на кушетке с Кайло. Или о том, что чуть не случилось. Действительно, как она могла вести себя настолько беспечно?

Просто каждый раз, когда Кайло снимает маску и перестает быть идеальным убийцей Кайло Реном, становясь почти нормальным человеком, он привлекателен. Часто забавен. И в своем чувственном напоре, чего уж скрывать, очень горяч.

— Генерал, благодарю вас за совет. На самом деле я ценю вашу заботу, но…

— Рей, вам известна история того малыша, с которым вы нянчитесь? Старый Майло не поведал вам историю сына Кайло Рена? Он заполучил этого мальчишку от какой-то официантки. Она сбежала от него и спрятала ребенка. У него заняло год, чтобы выследить ее. И когда Рен нашел ее, то он убил ее. Снес ей голову этим своим лазерным мечом. Он, скорее всего, убил бы и мальчика, но Верховный Лидер заставил его сохранить ему жизнь. Вот такой вот человек Кайло Рен. Он не только убивает врага на войне. Он убивает, кого захочет. И Лидер все спускает ему с рук.

Значит, вот полуправда-полуложь, которой располагает Первый орден о ней и Хане. Наверное, не затрагивай этот вопрос ее напрямую, разговор мог бы выйти весьма увлекательным.

Но Хакс прав. Много раз она наблюдала, как Кайло в один миг превращается из обычного-но-весьма-одержимого-парня в хладнокровного убийцу. Рей потеряла счет, о скольких казнях он распорядился по передатчику за завтраком. Это обескураживает, и она давно отказалась от попыток смириться с этим. Рей принимает это как неотъемлемую часть Кайло. Она слишком привыкла к жестокому Первому рыцарю Рен.

Глаза генерала сужаются при взгляде на нее. Но пусть даже его взгляд пронзителен, голос остается мягким.

— Почему вы здесь, леди Рей? Для вас было бы куда лучше держаться от Рена подальше.

— Я… Я не могу уйти, — сбивчиво признается Рей, отворачиваясь. — Это правда. Я не могу уйти. Мне хотелось бы, но я не могу. Я застряла здесь.

— Рен держит вас, не правда ли? — Хакс, должно быть, чувствует ее растущую панику из-за его вопросов, и он отступает. Но не раньше, чем делает ей галантное предложение. — Если когда-нибудь вам понадобится помощь, Рей, скажите мне. Я не боюсь Рена. Он не убьет меня. Лидер не позволит ему.

Она кивает.

— Благодарю вас, генерал, — и ее благодарность на самом деле искренняя.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда замок свободен от делегаций, собраний и заклятых друзей наподобие Хакса, Баст окутывает тишина. И жизнь рядом с Кайло Реном становится удивительно приземленной, почти как сериал по голонету «Дорогая, я вернулся из Первого ордена», где победивший герой приезжает домой.

В такие дни Рей, вместе с сыном и Майло, ждет на посадочной платформе, пока приземляется шаттл Кайло, после чего Хан, радостно подпрыгивая, несется к папе через расступающийся перед ним строй оживившихся штурмовиков.

В такие дни взъерошенный Первый рыцарь разгуливает без рубашки, потирая за завтраком сонные глаза. Пока Рей пьет свою чашку кафа, он успевает управиться с тремя, уткнувшись носом в датапад. Но, несмотря на внешнюю отстраненность, он умудряется следить за всем, что происходит в обеденном зале.

В такие дни Рей почти забывает, почему она здесь, как ее возлюбленный сын появился на свет, кто на самом деле Кайло Рен и что он совершил. Все скрывает уютная рутина и неброская роскошь уединенной жизни в замке Баст.

И, раз Рей не под силу ничего изменить, она отказывается от борьбы. Один из основных уроков Джакку гласит: прежде чем вступить в бой, думай как следует, стоит ли игра свеч. Подумываешь отстаивать свои права перед Ункаром Платтом? Пожалуйста, если хочешь остаться без пайков или таблеток соли. Собираешься бросить вызов Кайло Рену? Хорошо, поинтересуйся у Чандрилы, что случится потом. Кайло Рен и замок Баст олицетворяют столь многое в жизни Рей. Но она выдержит все и не падет духом.

Как-то Кайло заглядывает в детскую, когда она укладывает Хана. Первый такой визит застает ее врасплох.

— А ну вернись сюда, ты! — она раздраженно выскакивает из ванной комнаты, сжимая в руке полотенце, из которого мгновением раньше вывернулся Хан. Совершенно голый малыш, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, носится по детской, в восторге, что снова ускользнул от мамы. Рей хватает его почти у самой двери, высоко поднимая над головой. — Попался!

Сквозь визг мальчика она вдруг слышит веселый смех Кайло. Он стоит в дверях, явно наслаждаясь зрелищем с самого начала. Его глаза пробегают по ее кое-как скрепленным заколкой волосам, длинным закатанным по локти рукавам и практичному кухонному фартуку поверх элегантного платья и встречают ее фирменный «пора мыться» взгляд, предназначенный Хану. Его веселье нарастает.

Ее время смеяться наступает, когда с горем пополам втиснутый в пижамку Хан ждет привычную сказку на ночь.

— Папа, читай! — вдруг заявляет мальчик, и с лукавым прищуром Рей спешит поддержать его — ей не терпится увидеть, как достоинство Кайло переживет «Если подаришь ботану банту». К его чести, Кайло исправно начинает читать. Но не успевает он продвинуться дальше первых строк, как раздаются вопли Хана. — Джава! Джава!

Неправильная книга.

— Вот, — Рей берет голоридер и меняет на любимую сказку: «Раз джава, два джава, красный джава, синий джава».

Есть что-то несуразное, но милое в этом моменте. Глаза Хана медленно закрываются, пока он уютно устраивается на коленях у Кайло. Но слушает он внимательно и поправляет отца, стоит тому пропустить страницу. Мальчик помнит эту сказку наизусть, и маленький тиран не потерпит никаких отклонений. Когда с книжкой покончено, наступает время ложиться в кровать, и Рей забирает Хана с колен Кайло. Ребенок вдруг глядит сверху вниз на отца и приказным тоном заявляет:

— Папа, оставь нас. Ты свободен, — Рей не может удержаться от смешка при виде изумленного лица Кайло. Как и отец, Хан не прочь покомандовать.

Мальчик пробуждает многие воспоминания Кайло. В основном, резкую критику в адрес матери. Рей узнает, что Леи Органы часто не было рядом, и даже когда она была, из нее не выходило хорошей матери. Вероятно, существовали весомые причины для такого поведения, но маленький Бен Соло не проникся ни одной из них. Тот мальчик вырос, а Кайло Рен помнит только отстраненность и неприятие. Поэтому когда Кайло поправляет ей рукав, глядя, как она готовит воду для купания или за ужином измельчает еду для малыша, Рей понимает, что улыбка на его лице выражает одобрение, а не насмешку.

Отчего-то это придает ей сил, ведь чаще всего ей кажется, что она плохая мать. У нее перед глазами никогда не было примера собственной матери, и ей приходится импровизировать.

Кайло не одинок в желании исправить ошибки собственного детства, Рей — тоже заложница своего горького опыта. Ее чрезмерная забота — лишь следствие того, что у нее никогда не было того, кто подхватил бы ее на руки, смахнул с нее соринку и поцеловал, только чтобы стало чуточку лучше. И, наверное, это безрассудно — поощрять внимание Кайло, но все же он — отец Хана. А любой отец лучше, чем совсем никакого.

— Ты всегда хотела детей? — спрашивает Кайло однажды вечером, после того как они выходят из детской, погасив свет и закрыв дверь.

Рей размышляет недолго.

— Я всегда хотела семью, — отвечает она. — Пока я росла, я обычно представляла, что у меня есть кто-то, кто присматривает за мной. А сейчас у меня у самой ребенок, и заботиться — теперь моя работа, — она посылает ему печальную улыбку. — Моя мечта о том, кто будет заботиться обо мне, так никогда и не сбылась.

Кайло хмыкает на это:

— Ты весьма способная, Рей. Я бы не сказал, что тебе требуется чужая помощь.

— Да, это так, я очень независимая, — соглашается она с оценкой. На самом деле она очень гордится этим. — Но то, что ты способен справиться со всем сам, не значит, что тебе постоянно этого хочется. Приятно иметь того, на кого можно опереться. Даже сейчас, время от времени.

Теперь Рей обращается к нему:

— А что насчет тебя? Как думаешь, скоро ты обзаведешься миссис Рен и подаришь Хану сводных родственников?

— Не знаю, — медленно отвечает Кайло, вопросительно взглянув на нее. — Думаешь, мне следует?

— О, я определенно считаю, что тебе следует, — Рей лукаво улыбается. — Это наш лучший шанс выбраться отсюда, знаешь ли. Вряд ли твоя будущая принцесса Первого ордена захочет, чтобы мы с Ханом вертелись поблизости. Вот незадача, — она посмеивается при этой мысли. — Вдобавок остается еще целое наследие Вейдера. Кайло, тебе необходима, по меньшей мере, парочка законных детей, которых ты сможешь назвать Энакин и Падме.

— Ты до сих пор желаешь оставить меня, Рей? — что-то в его тоне стирает улыбку с ее лица, и смех умирает в горле. Кайло выглядит… таким уязвимым. Весьма странный контраст с тем внушительным мужчиной, который ей знаком, и это настораживает.

Она делает вид, что неправильно истолковала его слова.

— Если мы уедем, ты всегда будешь в жизни Хана, Кайло. Ему нужен отец — я вижу это. И ему понадобится кто-то, кто поможет ему с Силой.

— Я не спрашиваю о мальчике, Рей. Я спрашиваю о тебе.

— О, — это все, что она сейчас может произнести. Она отворачивается — не получается рассуждать здраво, пока эти темные глаза не отрываясь смотрят на нее.

Хочется ли ей покинуть Баст?.. Да. Да, конечно. Здесь эпицентр галактического господства Первого ордена и ее личная, по сути, величественная темница. Но ей довелось жить в гораздо худших местах, а тут у Рей и Хана есть все, о чем только можно мечтать, кроме свободы. Так ли отчаянно ей хочется уйти? Нет. Предпочла бы она уйти? Да, но не без Хана. Может ли она остаться здесь навечно, если это единственный способ быть рядом с Ханом? Да, она в состоянии это сделать. Рей может стерпеть практически все ради Хана. Даже Кайло Рена.

Кайло кладет руки ей на плечи, встав вплотную за ее спиной. Его дыхание отдается теплом на коже ее шеи, и его губы почти касаются ее уха.

— Здесь мы втроем, все вместе. Как и должно быть, — руки опускаются ниже, обнимая ее. Кайло крепко прижимает ее к себе, положив подбородок ей на макушку. Это… мило. Успокаивающе, без всякой угрозы. Большие сильные руки надежно держат ее. Те же руки, что стискивали ее на «Старкиллере», она не забыла об этом. Но прямо сейчас приятно чувствовать себя в них. Рей закрывает глаза и позволяет себе прислониться к его груди. Она могла бы привыкнуть к этому.

— Да, — вздыхает она. — Порой совсем как настоящая семья, — но это не так. Она его пленница, а он насильник. И все… слишком запутанно.

Кайло улыбается в ответ:

— А кто сказал, что мы нормальные? Нет ничего нормального ни во мне, ни в тебе.

С этим Рей готова согласиться.

— Ты прав, — еще один вздох. _Но позволь мне притвориться._

Но Кайло Рен не был бы Кайло Реном, если бы не нашел способ разрушить проникновенность момента.

Он отпускает ее, делая шаг назад. Проникающий в душу голос исчезает, уступая место более привычной монотонности.

— Покажи мне свою благодарность за то, что я держу тебя здесь. Покажи мне, что ты хочешь остаться с нашим сыном. Поцелуй меня, Рей.

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как они дважды разыгрывали эту сцену. За это время она поняла, что ультиматум Кайло — не только демонстрация превосходства, но и тайная мольба о внимании. Одно из тех непостижимых противоречий, из которых состоит Кайло Рен. Маленькая частичка ее души ликует, слыша, как он требует ее поцелуя. Ведь у нее есть что-то, чего он жаждет. И это дает ей сил чувствовать себя дерзкой. Даже могущественной.

Поэтому она говорит ему «нет».

— Я больше не играю в эти игры. День был долгим. Я иду спать, — _не начинай заново этот вздор, Кайло._ Не обернувшись, Рей направляется прямо по коридору в свою комнату.

Но не успевает она пройти и пяти шагов, как застывает на месте. Кайло захватывает ее Силой, обездвижив, совсем как на Такодане при их первой встрече. Проклятье, как же она ненавидит Силу. И затем, как и тогда, он медленно, пугающе медленно, обходит ее, заставляя чувствовать себя загнанной в ловушку. Это нервирует, ведь сейчас ей и пальцем пошевелить не удается. Она даже вздрогнуть не может, когда он протягивает к ней руку, обхватывая снизу ее лицо

— Я не могу спать, когда ты за соседней дверью, — Кайло придвигается к ней еще ближе, теперь держа ее лицо обеими ладонями. Он склоняется, прислоняясь к ее лбу своим. Рей не может отвести от него завороженного взгляда, и, возможно, причина не только в том, что она застыла в пространстве и не в состоянии отвернуться. — Я закрываю глаза и чувствую, как твой Свет зовет меня, Рей. Меня тянет к тебе, — его голос кажется подавленным, словно он исповедуется ей в грехах.

Кайло разжимает Силовой захват, и Рей от неожиданности спотыкается, но тут ее ноги отрываются от земли, и она внезапно оказывается у него на руках.

— Опусти меня! — шипит Рей, сразу попытавшись его пнуть и выкрутиться.

Вовсе не так должен был пройти этот вечер. Всего пару минут назад они укладывали спать своего капризного ребенка, и затем им полагалось разойтись, как обычно. И Рей перекусила бы парой пайков перед сном, может, посмотрела бы дрянной сериал и отправилась спать.

Но сейчас ее куда-то тащит Кайло Рен.

— Не противься, Рей. Я был так терпелив с тобой, — он передвигается очень быстро своими широченными шагами: вот они только что были в холле, а теперь проходят через дверь и внезапно оказываются в комнате Кайло.

Локоть Рей врезается ему в подбородок. Жестко. Он наконец отпускает ее.

Она стоит перед ним, вздернув голову, со скачущими в разные стороны мыслями. Кайло же смотрит на нее так, будто хочет проглотить целиком. Ей нужно выбираться отсюда, прежде чем события выйдут из-под контроля. Ведь на этот раз не стоит ждать удачно вошедшего Хакса.

— Да что ты себе позволяешь?!

— Это.

Его рот приникает к ней, прежде чем она успевает моргнуть. И в этом поцелуе вырывается вся необратимость и напряженность, которую представляет собой Кайло Рен. От него горячо и темно на душе, и это почти обжигает. Человек перед ней — ситх. Под внешней видимостью цивилизованности скрывается зверь, не стыдящийся своего властолюбия и жажды крови.

Но сегодня он жаждет ее.

И Рей поддается. Поддается своей потаенной страсти к нему и к его неприкрытому желанию. Он идет напролом, требуя, чтобы она сдалась. И в момент слабости Рей уступает.

Ох, звезды, это ее стоны?.. Нет, нет, нет! Необходимо прекратить это. Сейчас же. Прежде чем Кайло решит, что она хочет этого. Но, ох, его рот дарит ей наслаждение. И его губы мягкие. Такие мягкие, что она не прочь почувствовать их на своем теле… Нет, нельзя даже думать об этом!..

Кайло нащупывает молнию на ее платье, и через пару секунд она уже расстегнута и ткань спадает с плеч Рей.

— Дай мне взглянуть на тебя, — приказывает он, пока Рей занята тем, что хватается за одежду, позволяя Кайло покрывать поцелуями ее ключицы и проводить горячим ртом по плечу. Рей перестает цепляться за платье, когда чувствует, как пальцы Кайло двигаются по ней, забираясь под ткань кружевного бюстгальтера. Затем он подталкивает ее назад, и Рей настолько сосредоточена на том, чтобы сохранить хоть немного одежды, что забывает сопротивляться. И это ошибка, потому что внезапно она падает спиной на его кровать.

Платье сползает к талии, бюстгальтер куда-то испарился, и Кайло проводит языком по ее соскам.

— Они совершенны, — выдыхает он, едва касаясь ее небольших грудей. Он делает ту же самую вещь, как в тот раз на кушетке, прикусывая и засасывая нежную кожу. _Боги, помогите мне!.._ Голова Рей откинута назад, и ее тело выгибается ему навстречу, открываясь перед ним. С ее губ срывается всхлип. _Все это так неправильно, нужно немедленно остановиться. Но, ох… Как же хорошо. Не останавливайся, Кайло. Пока не останавливайся._

Сегодня на нем вместо привычной формы черная майка и брюки. Он отстраняется ненадолго, чтобы через голову стащить майку. Рей уже месяцами тайком разглядывала его голую грудь за завтраком, но водить руками по всем этим твердым мышцам гораздо приятнее. И блеск в его глазах, когда она делает так, заставляет что-то внутри сжиматься в тоске.

Затем он снова накрывает ее губы своими. Рей так увлечена его восторженным поцелуем, что не замечает руку, задирающую подол ее длинной юбки, пока не становится слишком поздно. Запоздало она понимает, что это та самая двойная диверсия, которую он применял на Кореллии. И столь же успешная и на этот раз. Кайло приподнимается на локте, не переставая гладить ее по волосам, пока целует ее до бесчувствия, другой рукой поднимаясь все выше и выше по бедру.

Это — то о чем предупреждал генерал Хакс. Рей заводит Кайло, и это небезопасно. Рен не тот человек, с которым можно играть, говорил Хакс. Это хороший совет. Хакс отлично знает своего соперника.

— Хакс?! Ты думаешь о Хаксе! — Кайло внезапно отрывается от ее рта, и его глаза впиваются в нее с упреком и гневом. Негодование сочится из каждой его поры.

Что ж, настроение испорчено.

Рей дает себе секунду отдышаться, прежде чем возвращается к реальности. Но не успевает она убрать руки от груди Кайло, как он хватает ее за запястья, прижимая к кровати.

— Ты здесь, со мной, прямо сейчас, и ты думаешь о Хаксе?! — встряхивает он ее.

Рей морщится. Как он узнал?.. Ах да. Верно.

— Убирайся из моей головы, Кайло! Сейчас же! — огрызается она.

— Я не в твоей голове! Твой разум всегда открыт и обычно визжит на меня. Тебе в мысли забраться легче, чем под юбку, Рей, — он отталкивает ее с отвращением и начинает расхаживать по комнате. — Тебе нужен учитель! — яростно выдыхает он. — Ты слишком сильна, чтобы быть настолько очевидной для меня!

Рей бросает на него взгляд. Ее смущает, бесится Кайло от того, что она думала о Хаксе, или от того, что он смог узнать, что она думала о Хаксе.

Не имеет значения. Самое время убираться отсюда. И Рей не собирается упустить свой шанс. Она синхронно одергивает платье на ноги и на грудь. Где ее лифчик? Какая разница. Пусть оставит себе в качестве трофея, а ей пора уходить.

— Тебе нужен учитель! — Кайло все еще выглядит раздосадованным, приближаясь к ней. — Я могу научить тебя прятать мысли. Тебе необходимо уметь это, — он обгоняет ее, становясь перед дверью, будто только сейчас осознав, что она собирается оставить его одного. — Подожди… Ты куда собралась? Мы еще не закончили.

Рей не представляет, намеревался он продолжать свои разглагольствования о Силе или всего лишь хотел, чтобы она вернулась в его кровать, но как бы там ни было, она не собирается делать ни того, ни другого.

— С дороги. Я ухожу. Спокойной ночи.

Он щурится в ответ на ее неожиданную холодность.

— Рей, — он протягивает к ней руку, но она легко уворачивается. Он хмурится и тянется снова, на этот раз с помощью Силы. И, конечно же, это срабатывает. Рей оказывается прижата спиной к стене возле двери, и захват такой жесткий, что причиняет боль. — Хакс был прав — тебе не следовало играть со мной, Рей.

Она приподнимает колено, целясь в скайуокеровские фамильные драгоценности, но он предугадывает ее намерения.

— Не делай этого, — предупреждает он.

— Этот вечер был ошибкой, — недвусмысленно заявляет она. — Отпусти меня.

— О, но ты постоянно совершаешь эту ошибку, Рей. Один раз на балконе. Потом на кушетке в библиотеке. А сегодня ты лежишь в моей кровати и стонешь подо мной. Я ничего не пропустил? Сколько раз ты будешь целовать меня и потом говорить, что с тебя довольно, — он наклоняется к ней, его голос опускается до шепота. — Я знаю, что под этим платьем ты влажная и готовая для меня. И ты ведь знаешь, я могу взять все, что хочу.

— Да, я знаю, — резко отзывается она. — Но не надейся, что я сама дам тебе это, Кайло.

— Ты была готова отдаться мне минуту назад! — он, по сути, прав, и ей это известно. Лицо Рей горит от унижения.

— Разве между нами все недостаточно сложно? — спрашивает она сквозь зубы. — Ты хочешь сделать еще хуже? Однажды ты сказал, что не причинишь мне вреда. Что я в безопасности. Докажи это. Отпусти меня.

Он долго молчит. Но потом отступает, освобождая ее.

— Не дразни меня больше, — это предупреждение больше похоже на рык. После чего он распахивает дверь и с силой выталкивает ее прочь — от себя и из спальни. — Убирайся же!

— Пошел ты, Кайло! — кричит она в ответ, прекрасно зная, что он услышит ее через дверь. Майло, вероятно, тоже — двумя этажами выше.

Рей несется по коридору в свои комнаты и с облегчением запирается изнутри.

***

Одна, наедине со своими мыслями, Рей может честно признаться, что ей одиноко. Даже рядом с малышом Ханом и с Майло, она все еще одна. Рей — сирота с Джакку — всегда была такой. И даже в самые тяжелые моменты, когда она чувствовала себя совсем беспомощной и потерявшей надежду, она упорно находила силы держаться.

В Нииме было много мужчин, которые дали бы ей приют, делились бы с ней пайками, может быть, даже заботились о ней в обмен на ее тело. Раз или два она впадала в отчаяние, достаточное для того, чтобы думать о том, как бы подойти к одному из них. Но потом ее независимость заявляла о себе и, прагматичная по жизни, Рей отказывалась от мысли торговать собственным телом. Она пробивалась вперед одна. Всегда одна.

Тогда почему же так заманчиво забыться в объятиях Кайло Рена?

Ему все равно. Он ни разу не извинился за свое обращение с ней. За изнасилование, которого она, к счастью, не помнит. За то, что стер ей память. За похищение. Дважды. За вторжение в ее разум. Дважды. За ее пленение. Дважды. Она может продолжать список.

Все, на что хватило Кайло — несколько туманных заявлений, что он не причинит ей вреда. Словно удержание ее здесь под угрозой отнять сына не причиняет ей боли.

Насколько же она отчаялась, что рада его вниманию?

Рей прячет лицо в ладонях, чувствуя горячий румянец на щеках при воспоминании о жарких объятиях. Поцелуй Кайло Рена — худший вид лжи. В один миг он, кажется, обещает все. Комфорт. Удовольствие. Понимание. Счастье?.. Но он не подарит ни одной из этих вещей. Кайло Рен не отдает, он берет. А потом берет еще больше. Потому что может. Он даже произносит это с немалой гордостью. _Я могу взять все, что хочу._

И, да помогут ей боги, Рей была почти готова отдаться ему сегодня.

Она смотрит вниз на свое тело под струями воды, замечая потускневшие серебристые шрамы на коленях и на ладонях. Вспоминая, как на базе Сопротивления меддроид сообщил ей, что она была бы на два дюйма выше, если бы росла с правильным питанием. Зная, что даже спустя годы безвкусные пайки предпочтительней для нее, чем настоящая еда, сводящая с ума ее вкусовые ощущения. Это — физический след Джакку.

Но есть и другие, скрытые, более глубокие шрамы. Начиная от ее печального детства без родителей, что сейчас заставляет ее крепко цепляться за сына. Заставляя жертвовать всем, лишь бы остаться с ним. От того, что никто никогда не делал такого ради нее. До одиночества, пробуждающего в ней тягу к поцелуям монстра, потому что из-за него она чувствует себя желанной. Потому что он вожделеет ее, бродяжку, которую никто не ценил. Даже если он тоже выкинет ее в конце.

Дроид может разукрашивать ее лицо и красить ей ногти, она может скользить в дорогих корусантских нарядах по замку Лорда Вейдера, но девчонка-мусорщица все еще внутри. Джакку… _Проклятая Джакку…_ Место, где ей так не хватало еды и любви.

Но там она всегда оставалась свободной, напоминает себе Рей.


	11. Chapter 11

Кайло Рен плохо воспринимает отказы.

На следующее утро во время завтрака за столом, вместе с Рей и Майло, сидят два недовольных ребенка. Кайло то и дело бросает на нее сердитые взгляды поверх датапада, раздражение проявляется в каждом его движении. Все говорит о том, что он готов сорваться в любой момент.

Рей невозмутимо игнорирует его в ответ.

От Майло не укрывается повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Он украдкой приподнимает бровь в сторону Рей, но та отворачивается. Не в ее привычке держать дистанцию, но есть вещи, которые ей не под силу объяснить пожилому хранителю.

К счастью, сегодня в Басте ожидаются посетители, поэтому Кайло пришел к столу в своем полном облачении, избавив Рей от необходимости устраивать лишнее представление, старательно отводя взгляд от его голой груди. Начало дня и без того вышло накаленным.

Майло нарушает молчание, приступив к своему ежедневному брифингу для Кайло. Слушая их разговор вполуха, Рей расправляется со своими пайками, когда хранитель вдруг обращается к ней:

— Сегодня, незадолго до ланча, ожидается группа переговорщиков. Запланировано светское собрание, а не совещание, ты присоединишься к нам, Рей?

Все чаще и чаще Майло привлекал ее к мероприятиям с открытым доступом, как кого-то вроде неофициальной хозяйки замка Баст. Абсурдная ирония, если брать в расчет ее прошлое в Сопротивлении и мутный статус бессрочной гостьи, а де-факто пленницы без формальных пояснений. Но, подобно ее жизни рядом с Кайло Реном, это еще одна часть череды секретов и лжи, которую ей приходится поддерживать. От нее не требуется убивать во имя Первого ордена, ее нельзя назвать их пособницей. Все ее занятия сводятся к присутствию на ланчах и коктейлях, поддержанию ни к чему не обязывающих бесед и улыбок, обращенных к усталым мужчинам среднего возраста.

К счастью, по крайней мере один дроид-няня все еще функционировал, поэтому у Рей сохранялось свободное время. Она прилагала усилия для достойного выхода в свет всякий раз, когда Майло просил ее об этом, и сегодняшний день не станет исключением.

— Конечно, — кивает она. — В какое время?

— Нет, — раздается голос Кайло, впервые за утро признавшего ее присутствие.

— Что? — изумляется Рей.

— Там будет Хакс. Я велел тебе держаться подальше от Хакса.

— На ланч мы ожидаем пятнадцать человек, — спокойно сообщает им Майло, обозначая, что встреча намечается не в узком кругу с ней, Хаксом и парой его подчиненных.

— Нет, — надменно повторяет Кайло, глядя только на нее и не скрывая озлобленности. — Пожалуй, стоит запереть тебя в твоих комнатах, Рей. Таким образом ты не получишь возможности разыграть роль девицы в беде при встрече с Хаксом в очередном углу. Какой же он дурак, что верит во всю твою банальную таинственность.

Кайло озаряется насмешливой улыбкой, и Рей поджимает губы:

— Тогда, быть может, тебе следует попросту рассказать ему, кто я.

— Заманчивое предложение. «Старкиллер» находился под командованием Хакса, и он крайне гордился той смесью технологий и кошмаров. Мне интересно, как скоро он пристрелит тебя, если узнает о твоей роли в уничтожении базы. Хакс считает, что девчонка с картой к Скайуокеру погибла вместе со взрывом планеты. И нам нужно сделать все, чтобы он продолжал так думать.

Рей закатывает глаза.

— «Старкиллер» здесь ни при чем, и тебе это прекрасно известно, Кайло! — ей наплевать, пустят ли ее на скучный ланч, но Кайло об этом знать не обязательно.

На секунду ее отвлекает Хан, начавший волноваться из-за обстановки вокруг. Ее мальчик всегда был слишком чуток к эмоциям окружающих.

— В один прекрасный день Хакс сложит вместе все факты и выяснит, что ты — та барахольщица с Джакку, владеющая Силой и картой. И что ты помогала моему о... Хану Соло и избежала взрыва вместе с твоим бойфрендой-предателем, — Кайло одаривает ее хмурым взглядом. — Держись подальше от Хакса.

 _О, боги, пожалуйста._ Рей не верит ни на мгновение, что дело в ее защите.

— Тебя не волнует, что он может причинить мне боль. Ты беспокоишься, что он может помочь мне.

Кайло бьет кулаком по столу, заставляя посуду со звоном подпрыгнуть.

— Тебе так необходимо играть роль роковой женщины в Первом ордене, как до того в Сопротивлении? — Рен мрачнеет с каждой секундой. — Во всяком случае, тут ты нацелилась на ранг повыше. Мне ненавистно думать, что нужно опасаться, как бы ты не соблазнила штурмовиков, подобно твоему поступку с FN-2187.

Это низко, даже для Кайло!..

— Не впутывай в это Финна! — Рей за утро уже сполна наелась Кайло Реном на сегодня. И Хан уже принялся безобразничать, поэтому она отстегивает его от детского стульчика. Сын закончил с завтраком, а Рей закончила с этим разговором. Какая вообще разница, пропустит ли она глупый ланч.

— Если я обнаружу, что ты пытаешься сбежать на шаттле Хакса, я убью его, а тебя брошу обратно в клетку. Это не пустая угроза, Рей! — Кайло стукает чашкой с кафом, забрызгивая весь стол. Он наклоняется вперед, плотоядно глядя на нее. — Я помню, как ты нравилась мне в клетке, Рей.

Она в ярости вскакивает на ноги. Напоминание о пленении на «Старкиллере» было последней каплей. Сузив глаза, Рей награждает его взглядом, полным испепеляющего презрения.

— Тебя так легко ненавидеть, Кайло Рен!

На его лице появляется многозначительная усмешка.

— Прошлой ночью ты меня не ненавидела.

Рей чувствует, как щеки вспыхивают алым. Ее лицо становится суровым. Она хватает нож из набора приборов рядом с тарелкой — самую похожую на оружие вещь поблизости.

Кайло поднимает бровь.

— Нож для масла, Рей. Мне уже страшно, — он продолжает радостно ухмыляться.

Тонко улыбнувшись, Рей выставляет вперед левую ладонь. Датапад Кайло вылетает из его расслабленных рук. _Спасибо тебе, Сила,_ мысленно благодарит она. Каким-то образом Сила никогда не подводит, когда ее трясет от злости из-за Кайло. Приложив датапад об стол, Рей с усилием всаживает в него нож. От силы удара экран идет трещинами и искрится.

— Вполне себе острый, — она отшвыривает куски разбитого пластика в сторону Рена.

Его ошеломленное выражение служит ей приятной наградой.

Но теперь начинает шуметь ребенок:

— Не деритесь! Не деритесь, мама, папа! Не деритесь! — Рей морщится. Не следовало позволять спору заходить так далеко на глазах у сына. Хану не надо становиться свидетелем подобного. Ему нужно думать, что мама и папа любят… то есть… терпят друг друга. Она поднимает ребенка на руки и обнимает его, нашептывая, что все будет хорошо.

Но Рен не обращает внимания на реакцию мальчика.

— О, как мне не хватало твоей жестокости, Рей, — он почти мурлычет. Его глаза странно поблескивают, отчего Рей кажется, что да, ему действительно это нравится. — Помнишь, как ты пыталась убить меня во время нашей первой встречи? Ведь ты напала первой, Рей. Я уважаю это, — он будто делится с ней счастливыми моментами из жизни, воспоминанием о первом свидании, а не жуткой историей про то, как преследовал ее по лесу и держал световой меч у ее шеи.

Боги, Кайло ненормальный! Глядя на ситхского ребенка в облике мужчины, надувшего губы, потому что не добился своего прошлой ночью, Рей поражается, как ей вообще довелось оказаться в его объятиях. Может она и вылезла с песчаных задворок Джакку, но она слишком хороша для Кайло Рена.

— Здесь ты — жестокий монстр, Кайло. А не я.

Прижимая Хана покрепче к себе, Рей понимает, что пора уходить.

***

Образ степенной леди замка немного пошатнулся, отмечает Кайло, наблюдая, как она шествует по холлу.

Рей полна достоинства и элегантна, она привлекает восторженные взгляды его людей, когда с уверенностью проходит через их строй. Ее волосы убраны в высокую прическу, и с головы до пят она закутана в кроваво-красный шелк, ее сложно не заметить. Но _noli me tangere_ , в ее поведении нет ничего предосудительного. _Можешь смотреть, но не трогай._

Свита Хакса слоняется без дела в ожидании, пока их начальник закончит с делами, прежде чем шаттл отчалит в направлении «Финализатора». От Кайло не укрываются уважительные поклоны и дружеские взгляды в сторону Рей. Что бы люди ни думали о ней, их мнение однозначно положительное.

Кайло ведет ее в свой кабинет и захлопывает за ними дверь. Шлем он решает не снимать. Она ненавидит шлем, а он все еще слишком раздосадован ее поступками.

— Ты хотел видеть меня? — вежливо спрашивает Рей, с учтивой полуулыбкой — ее собственной маской среди высокопоставленных персон Первого ордена. Но от ее взгляда веет неприязнью. Прямо как за завтраком. И совсем как прошлой ночью.

Она до сих пор злится? Что ж, прекрасно. Он тоже.

— Я отправляюсь на задание. Меня не будет неделю или больше, — он замечает, что новости ее явно обрадовали. Это вызывает у него новый приступ раздражения. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя, Рей. Дай мне руку.

Без всякого энтузиазма Рей послушно протягивает ладонь, и он вручает ей небольшой кубик со сложной золотой гравировкой.

— О.

Кайло уже давно заметил, что она выдыхает это, когда у нее не хватает слов. И на секунду Рей выглядит почти по-детски искренней, что не может не очаровывать, но вскоре он вспоминает, насколько сердит на нее. И очарование исчезает, уступая в его сознании место неграмотной-сопротивленческой-потаскушке-с-Джакку.

Тем временем Рей разглядывает тяжелый кубик. Сквозь гравировку грани подсвечены голубым, а внутри будто пульсирует что-то живое. Цвет, схожий с цветом фамильного светового меча Скайуокеров, который она однажды занесла над Кайло. Она поворачивает кубик на ладони и оценивает его на вес.

— Что это? — наконец любопытствует Рей. — Оно красивое и… и…

— Что «и», Рей? — оживляется Кайло, заинтригованный тем, что она собиралась сказать. Ее реакция небезразлична ему по многим причинам.

— И _знакомое_?.. — заканчивает она неуверенно. — Что это такое?

— Джедайский голокрон.

Она моргает, не понимая.

— Джедайский… что?

— Голокрон. Джедаи хранили свои знания в записях, запечатанных в таких предметах. Их можно открыть только Силой.

— Силой, — эхом повторяет Рей, слегка наморщив нос. Его в очередной раз разочаровывает, насколько же она упряма в своем пренебрежении Силой. Это же бессмысленно, пустая трата возможностей, и в отдаленной перспективе может обернуться проблемой для их мальчика. Рен хорошо помнит незримую дистанцию между собой и собственным отцом, совершенно безразличным к Силе. Со временем эта отстраненность переросла в презрение. Рей еще не осознает этого, но ей необходимо развивать свои способности, чтобы находиться рядом с сыном.

Но и поныне, страшась Силы, она продолжает отвергать его предложения учиться у него. Так что Кайло решил испробовать иную стратегию. Рей будет учиться сама.

— Внутри голокрона скрыты тайны учений Силы. С джедайской точки зрения.

— Как ты раздобыл его? — в ее голосе слышится неприкрытое подозрение. — Ты украл его у Люка Скайуокера?

— Нет, он принадлежит мне. И сейчас я отдаю его тебе. Это подарок.

Это словно бы настораживает ее.

— Подарок? — она произносит это слово тихо, с удивлением. _Проклятье._ Опять это ее умильное очарование. — Раньше мне никогда не дарили подарков... То есть… твой отец как-то подарил мне бластер, но, наверное, это немного не то.

Он фыркает, услышав это.

— Если бы я подарил тебе оружие, Рей, ты бы, вероятно, пристрелила меня, — Да, можно не сомневаться. Кто еще догадался бы вручить ей бластер, кроме Хана Соло?... Интересно, это тот самый, из которого она стреляла в него на Такодане?.. Впрочем, стрелок из нее никудышный.

— Найди тихое место, очисти разум и открой его. Узнай, что внутри.

— Почему? Почему ты даришь его мне? — и снова ее охватывают подозрения. Рей наклоняет голову набок. — Это твое предложение мира?

— Мир — это ложь, Рей. Я дарю его тебе, потому что Сила есть нечто большее, чем световые мечи и разрушение моего датапада.

На ее лице появляется кислая мина при напоминании об утренней перепалке.

— В таком случае спасибо за подарок, — бормочет Рей. — Но меня не интересует Сила, — она пытается вернуть голокрон обратно, но Кайло отводит ее руку.

— Он твой. Возьми его. Тебе не следует растрачивать свои возможности, — сетует он.

— Я не хочу быть убийцей вроде тебя!

Запоздало он понимает, что сегодня не лучший день для такого подарка. Рей упряма совсем как его ма… Лея Органа. Та тоже сопротивлялась любым занятиям, связанным с Силой.

— Этот голокрон — не об убийствах. Открой его, выучи то, что он тебе откроет. Тебе будет полезно. Наш сын растет в Силе с каждым днем. Если ты не хочешь обучаться сама, учись ради нашего сына. Чтобы однажды ты сумела поделиться своими знаниями с ним, — усиленный маской, его голос звучит особенно недовольно. Если Рей не сделает этого ради себя, возможно, она найдет в себе силы сделать это ради их сына. Любовь к мальчику превращает Рей в легкую жертву для манипуляций. — Храни его. И подумай об этом, — призывает он, пытаясь придать голосу ободряющие нотки, а не только тщательно сдерживаемое раздражение.

Рей поднимает голову и, сдвинув брови, смотрит на него. Да, она все еще зла. Очень зла. Она кладет руку на бедро и вздергивает подбородок. Универсальная поза всех оскорбленных женщин.

— Ты вообще извиняешься? Хоть за что-то?

Так вот чего ожидала Рей, когда он призвал ее? Извинений?.. Но ситхи не извиняются. Ситхи не дают объяснений. И если уж кому и следовало бы извиниться, так это Рей. Она разбила его датапад, между прочим, с отнюдь не джедайским ликованием. При обычных обстоятельствах такой ее настрой впечатлил бы его. Но на самом деле уничтожить датапад крайне занятого человека — мелочный и подлый поступок.

— Нет, — честно отвечает он. — Ситхи не приносят извинений. Но если тебе предпочтительнее думать об этом как о предложении мира, флаг тебе в руки.

Извинения, прощение — скользкая дорожка. Едва ты ступишь на нее, значит, ты признаешь свой проступок и позволяешь чужим ожиданиям ограничить свое поведение. И если он извинится за прошлую ночь, тогда что ждет его дальше: извинения за то, что он держит Рей здесь? За «Старкиллер»? За Хана Соло? Да ни за что!

В действительности единственной вещью, о которой Кайло сожалеет сильнее всего, является то, что он позволил Рей уйти прошлой ночью.

Выражение ее лица становится непреклонным, она долго буравит его сердитым взглядом, раздумывая о чем-то. Затем ставит голокрон на стол, с силой пихает дверь и выходит.

Она вне себя и, как водится, ее разум полностью не защищен. Рен уловил отголосок ее мыслей, когда она проходила мимо. _Пошел ты, Кайло. Пошел ты и твоя Сила. И пошел твой голо- что-то там тоже._

Мило. Вообще-то она сама не потрахалась с ним, тем самым начав эту потасовку. Да… Ему нужно убираться из Баста, потому что Рей сведет его с ума. Если он останется здесь немного дольше, он может совершить что-то, о чем по-настоящему пожалеет. Что-то вроде «Старкиллера».

Несмотря на мысленные оскорбления, Рей уже вернулась к привычной роли леди. Ни один жест не выдает даже капельки ее гнева. На секунду Кайло позволяет себе восхититься ее самоконтролем. Если бы они поменялись ролями, он бы уже бушевал с активированным мечом, круша все, что попадается на глаза.

— Рей! — окликает он ее, поддавшись порыву. Она замирает и оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать кубик голокрона. И, надо же, весьма ловко. Не девочка, а золото. — Считай это вызовом.

В холле полно людей в униформе, ставших невольными свидетелями концовки их разговора. Кайло игнорирует их, остановившись лишь, чтобы наклониться к уху Рей.

— Покажи мне, что ты можешь это сделать, — шепчет он, прежде чем продолжить свой путь к посадочной платформе.

Может, хоть это мотивирует упрямую-сопротивленческую-потаскуху-с-Джакку.

Она ждала извинений… Да что она себе вообразила, с кем имеет дело?..

И все еще злится. Кого это волнует. Его тем более.

Тупая-любящая-Хакса-сопротивленческая-потаскуха.

***

Рей вовсе не собирается открывать голокрон. Она устала от извечного давления Кайло по поводу Силы. И раз он хотел, чтобы она открыла его, само собой, в ее намерения не входит его открывать. Минут через пять после их прощания Рей кладет голокрон на столик возле кровати и тут же предполагает забыть о нем.

Но Рей допускает ошибку, позволив Хану играть с ним, пока она сама принимает душ. Мальчику понравился светящийся кубик. Малыш забирается на кровать, чтобы достать его, и в процессе чуть не сваливается. Рей перекладывает кубик в ящик, но сын пробирается и туда, на этот раз с большим успехом. Осмотревшись, она находит Хана, устроившегося у прикроватного столика с интересным кубиком в ручках. Она удивляется, и он тоже заворожен странной игрушкой. Но вдруг мальчик теряет равновесие и оступается. Кубик падает на пол, а Хан падает вперед. Раздается вопль, и на лобике малыша появляется красная ссадина.

 _Спасибо тебе, Кайло_ , вздыхает Рей про себя. _Незаменимый подарок._

Ей нужна всего секунда, чтобы понять, что Хан кричит из-за потери кубика, а не от боли. Рей опускается на четвереньки и вслепую щупает под кроватью, чтобы найти маленький голокрон. Сев, она прислоняется спиной к кровати и сажает Хана к себе на колени. Вместе они поворачивают кубик, разглядывая золотые линии на его гранях. Что же в нем такого особенного? Она хмурится, внимательно всматриваясь, когда внезапно грани раскрываются.

Внутри содержится голозапись некой строгого вида леди твиʼлек по имени Вокара Че и ее урок по исцелению Силой. Рей просматривает его три раза. Услышанное звучит не особо сложно. Она осматривает ранку на лбу Хана. Закрыв глаза, Рей пытается сконцентрироваться на ссадине и… ничего. _Проклятая Сила._ Она будто начинает работать лишь тогда, когда ей приходится сражаться с Кайло.

— Снова, мама, — просит ее Хан, и она не может отказать сыну. Поэтому следует попытка номер два. Рей вспоминает момент в лесах на «Старкилллере», когда она призвала Силу против Кайло Рена. И все повторяется вновь — рассеянное, нечеткое чувство слияния со Вселенной, расплывающиеся границы и смешанные сознания. Да… Сила с ней. Рей тянется вперед, гладя покрасневший лоб Хана, и все следы ранки исчезают от прикосновения ее ладони.

_Вау. Просто Вау._

Похоже, это весьма полезное умение. Малыши бегают и постоянно падают. К концу недели Рей приходится исцелять Хана раз пять. И сделать это неизменно оказывается проще, чем в предыдущий раз.

Может, Сила не так уж плоха.


	12. Chapter 12

В скором времени прибудут Рен.

Майло сообщает эту новость, как если бы объявлял о нашествии саранчи. Формулировка не выдает ни капли его неприязни, но смысл раскрывается в пояснении.

Время от времени, после сложного задания, рыцари Рен проводят несколько дней на Корусанте, устраивая пирушку, рассказывает ей Майло. Значение его слов остается расплывчатым, но их значение очевидно: мальчики есть мальчики. Зачастую веселье перетекает в замок Баст, и сегодняшняя ночь будет одним из таких случаев.

Запри дверь, говорит ей хранитель, награждая строгим взглядом. Держись своей комнаты и детской. Это возвращающиеся с войны мужчины, весьма отличающиеся от Хакса и его аналитиков, которые предпочтут переговоры перепалке. Рен пачкают руки ради Первого ордена.

Майло удерживает ее взгляд и объясняет прямо: они неуправляемы и пользуются дурной славой, — и после просит не давать ему повода повторять это вновь.

Растерявшись, Рей торопливо кивает.

Приближается ночь, когда до ее слуха доносится пронзительный резкий вой заглушаемого ионного двигателя. Безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь через окно, Рей выходит на балкон. Четыре этажа между ней и посадочной площадкой добавляют ей смелости.

Один за другим на платформу пикируют семь СИД-перехватчиков. Один ошибается, не рассчитав расстояние, и едва не врезается в землю. Другой проносится в нескольких метрах от периметра посадки, оставляя за собой сноп искр. Он тормозит и сильно стукается о соседний корабль. Но никого это не заботит.

Вскоре появляются сами Рен. Семь мужчин в подпоясанных черных накидках, которые развеваются по ветру. Как стая ворон, прилетевшая домой. И подобно птицам-падальщикам, которых они напоминают, само их присутствие не дает забыть о неизбежности смерти. Они здесь, чтобы отпраздновать последнюю кровавую бойню.

От Рей не укрываются похлопывания по плечу, удары ладонями поднятых рук и толчки локтями. Она слышит смешки, выкрикиваемые приветствия неприличного толка, далеко разносимые ночным ветром. Ни той, ни другой стороне, безусловно, не понравилось бы сравнение, но Рей вспоминаются дни в Сопротивлении. По Дэмерону и его пилотам тоже приходилось вступать в непростые схватки и рисковать, доверять друг другу, прикрывая спину, неважно, означает ли это донести кого-то до дома пьяным из бара или же снять с хвоста СИДку. Таково братство людей во время войны.

Магистр Рен возвышается среди своих рыцарей. На нем нет шлема. Левая сторона лица Кайло обращена к ней. Неповрежденная сторона. Даже за много метров от него Рей видно его беспечное выражение. Он расслаблен — таким Рей наблюдает его лишь в домашнем уединении замка Баст.

Должно быть, он пьян, заключает она. Как и большинство из Рен.

Командный шаттл Кайло приземляется среди СИДок, подобно птице в окружении своих птенцов. Кто бы ни находился на борту, он должен быть важен, поскольку Рен толпятся у трапа шаттла. Первыми сходят двое штурмовиков, а за ними следуют пассажиры.

Теперь Рей становится понятна причина недовольства Майло.

Она насчитала девять женщин — все гуманоиды, но не все относятся к человеческой расе. Даже с высоты, при тусклом свете, Рей может различить, что эти женщины одеты для ночных развлечений. Ничего, что бы она не видела раньше. На Джакку была своя доля проституток. Вероятно, это древнейшая профессия в галактике, но эта не та работа, которую женщина выбирает по своей воле. Рей всегда было жалко их. И пару раз она сама была очень близка к тому, чтобы встать на этот путь.

Облокотившись на перила, чтобы рассмотреть получше, Рей неожиданно отвлекается на стук в дверь. Это Майло, и он выглядит чрезвычайно недовольным. Но не она причина его раздражения.

— Магистр хотел бы, чтобы ты присоединилась к празднику внизу.

Рей такого вовсе не ожидала.

— Ох, — это все, что она умудряется сказать.

Майло подсказывает ей:

— Вероятно, мне следует передать ему, что ты уже легла спать? — вопрос подразумевает ответ, и, памятуя о его недавних предостережениях, Рей спешит согласиться.

Но не проходит и двух минут, как Майло возвращается. Только на сей раз он заходит в комнату и плотно захлопывает за собой дверь. Он оборачивается к ней, и Рей видит, как всегда исполненный достоинства старый хранитель заметно сглатывает.

— Магистр настаивает. Мне очень жаль, Рей.

Майло беспрекословно передает оставшуюся часть сообщения, но опускает сочащийся ядом сарказм, изначально присущий оригиналу.

— Магистр помнит, как ты обожаешь посещать светские мероприятия в замке. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы ты присоединилась к нему сегодня в качестве хозяйки. Магистр требует, чтобы ты почтила Рен своим присутствием в том же порядке и с тем же энтузиазмом, как и генерала Хакса с его подчиненными.

Затем имперский ветеран снова обращается к ней, с сожалением:

— Мне жаль, Рей.

Значит, Кайло Рен не примет ее отказа. Это не должно ее удивлять. У Кайло плохие отношения со словом «нет».

— Наверное, до сих пор злится, — шумно вздыхает Рей. Кайло уже предупреждал ее, что не в его привычках извиняться за свои поступки. Видимо, в том числе, он не прощает и не забывает. Должно быть, очередная ситхская причуда.

Рей оглядывает себя. Она почти переоделась для сна, осталось только расчесать волосы и смыть макияж.

— Ладно. Я спущусь, как только переоденусь.

— Нет, Рей. Тебе нужно идти сейчас.

— Прямо так? — на ней длинная ночнушка и подходящая по цвету накидка. На упаковке с Корусанта она описывалась как _пеньюар_ , что бы это ни значило. Оно прозрачное, телесного цвета и с низким вырезом. Рей носит ее, потому что это одна из двух ночнушек, которые у нее имеются и, говоря простым языком, на этой меньше причудливых завитушек.

— Да, — утвердительно кивает Майло. — Именно так сойдет.

В комнате мало света, может, из-за этого Майло не замечает, насколько ткань прозрачная.

— Я не могу пойти, одетая только в…

— Рей, — прерывает ее Майло — совершая то, чего он никогда не делает. — На тебе будет гораздо больше, чем на большинстве женщин там.

Рей чувствует, как начинает краснеть. Ее глаза округляются.

— Майло, ч-ч-что они делают там? — интуиция подсказывает ей, что подобная вечеринка не имеет ничего общего с ланчем в компании генерала Хакса и его историями о временах в академии.

— В основном пьют, — находясь в таком же неловком положении, как и она, Майло, верный себе, говорит аккуратно. Его расплывчатая формулировка совсем не облегчает ее переживания, и Рей уже воображает пьяную оргию во главе с магистром Рен лично.

— Я не собираюсь…

— Рей, — старый хранитель накрывает ее ладонь своей и смотрит ей в глаза. — Рей, все будет в порядке. Иди, как есть. Держи голову высоко и входи, словно ты встречаешь Дарта Плэ… Верховного Лидера собственной персоной. Никто в том зале, кроме Кайло Рена, не имеет над тобой власти. Выпей бокал, не больше, и возвращайся как можно скорее.

— Но…

— Рей, лучше покончить с этим, прежде чем вечеринка станет более…. Э-э… Оживленной.

По ее спине пробегает холодок.

— Хорошо, — она справится. Рей одергивает верх ночнушки, разглаживает ткань по бедрам. — Пожелай мне удачи, — она неубедительно улыбается Майло, который уже нажал на панель открытия двери. Ему все равно не удается сопроводить ее за дверь достаточно быстро

Напоследок хранитель дает ей последний совет.

— Не терпи неуважения, Рей. Даже от Рен.

***

Рей вступает в зал со спокойной самоуверенностью, которой он привык любоваться. Выражение ее лица загадочно, а голова гордо приподнята. Знакомый, привычный образ леди замка. Рей выглядит и действует так, будто владеет этим местом. Как будто ей случилось забрести в большой зал и обнаружить собрание проституток, резвящихся с его рыцарями, и это даже забавляет ее.

Майло гордился бы ее выходом, думает Кайло. И впрямь императрица.

На первый взгляд она, одетая для сна — в скромные светлые кружева, — похожа на непорочную невесту в брачную ночь. Но более пристальный взгляд обнаруживает, что Рей полностью голая под кружевами. Ладно, похоже на то. Правильно расположенная паутинка узора оберегает ее достоинство, но подчеркивает намеки на все остальное. Вокруг него зал заполнен едва одетыми женщинами, дерзко демонстрирующими свои прелести, но стыдливое, почти неприметное дразнящее очарование Рей — единственное, что привлекает его.

Кайло не может отвести взгляд.

Он представлял эти изгибы под бельем последние десять дней. С одержимостью воскрешая в памяти, как Рей стонала и выгибалась под ним. Вспоминая вкус ее кожи и запах ее волос. Напоминая себе, как ее пальцы жадно исследовали его грудь. Если бы только он не утратил самообладания из-за Хакса, события могли развиваться по-другому.

Один из его людей присвистывает, вырывая его из задумчивости. При появлении Рей шум в зале стихает и атмосфера меняется. Все выжидательно смотрят на нее. Несколько удивленных взглядов обращаются к нему — кто эта женщина?

— Проходи, Рей, — подзывает ее Кайло, расплескав содержимое бокала, все еще зажатого в руке. Его язык слегка заплетается, но он не так уж пьян. Ночь только началась. — Проходи, познакомься с рыцарями Рен. Возвратившимися сегодня с победой над Сопротивлением.

Зал разражается возгласами и тостами при его словах. Рен — шумная публика.

Рей стоит, застыв на пороге, карие глаза оглядывают зал. Принимая во внимание его людей, сидящих тут и там, по большей части — рядом с женщиной и выпивкой. Некоторые — с женщиной на коленях. С интересом замечая сваленное в кучу оружие и разбросанные элементы брони, валяющиеся на полу. Без интереса переведя взгляд на самого Первого рыцаря, устроившегося в дальней части зала.

Кайло даже не предпринимает усилий спрятать ухмылку.

Взгляд Рей может быть холодным, но ее аура в Силе вопит о дискомфорте. Она в равной мере в ужасном гневе на него за то, что вынудил ее придти сюда, и в совершеннейшем оцепенении от кутежа вокруг. Именно так, как он и надеялся.

Кайло с нетерпением ожидал момента немного спустить с пьедестала свою императрицу с Джакку. Встряхнуть правильную и задирающую нос мамочку. Ладно, может, он все еще немного зол на нее, и это расплата за ту ночь, когда она бросила его в огне и в поту. Но в основном ему просто хотелось посмотреть на Рей. С тех пор как Кайло видел ее в последний раз, прошло десять долгих дней.

И да, Майло прав, считая, что он поступает как придурок, хотя, конечно, верный слуга никогда не скажет этого вслух. Но решение оказалось явно правильным, ведь теперь он полюбуется на Рей в нижнем белье.

Нестор Рен, самый решительный из его рыцарей там, где дело касается женщин, хватает бутылку и пустой бокал и шагает к Рей.

— Присоединяйся к нам, — рыцарь с готовностью приветствует ее, наливая бокал до краев, чтобы предложить Рей. — Выпей во славу Первого ордена и за погибель Сопротивления. Выпей за кровь ботанов, что мы пролили сегодня.

Кайло фыркает со своего места. Нет ни единого способа заставить его Рей выпить после такого тоста.

Ему видно, как она слегка качает головой, ее губы растягиваются в подобии улыбки. Она дает Нестору вежливый отказ:

— Благодарю вас, рыцарь, но нет. Выглядит слишком крепким для меня.

— Крепок только первый, милашка, — уговаривает ее рыцарь, придвигаясь ближе. — А потом становится легко, — Нестор Рен всучает ей бокал. Рыцари Рен — агрессивные люди и не имеют привычки принимать «нет» в качестве ответа. — Ты же с Корусанта, не так ли? Я узнаю причудливый акцент, — рыцарь обводит широким жестом зал. — Эти девочки тоже с Корусанта. Только ты выглядишь так, будто ночь с тобой стоит гораздо дороже, чем с ними. — Нестор Рен бросает взгляд в его сторону, выкрикивая: — Кайло, эта только для тебя, или ты поделишься?

Кайло хмурится. Пожалуй, его маленькая выходка затянулась.

Он видит, как Рей переминается с ноги на ногу при словах его рыцаря. Она отбрасывает волосы, вздергивая подбородок — жесты, которые, как ему известно, означают, что она разозлилась. Кайло уже готов встать и вмешаться, когда одна из проституток встает перед ним и нагло лезет ему на колени. Ему удается отодвинуть ее как раз вовремя, чтобы наблюдать, как Рей выплескивает вино на Нестора Рена.

Что ж, херня.

На мгновение воцаряется ошеломленное молчание. Потом — несколько секунд поспешно подавленного смеха.

И после его рыцарь бросается к Рей, а Кайло вскакивает на ноги, но Рей уже выбросила вперед руку, двинувшись в сторону оружия, сваленного в углу. Брошенный шест Джонора Рена подпрыгивает метра на два, чтобы приземлиться в ее протянутую ладонь, и внезапно Рей срывается. Она нападает.

Рей всегда стреляет первой. Эту ее черту он решительно обожает.

Ее движения красивы, за ней приятно наблюдать. Эта та Рей, которую он помнит по заснеженному лесу «Старкиллера». Сосредоточенная и смертоносная, покушающаяся на него в праведном мщении. С той самой затаившейся прожилкой Тьмы, которая сейчас пылает в ее глазах.

Однажды ему стоит спросить у нее, где она научилась управляться с шестом. Она отлично обращается с этим оружием.

До сегодняшнего дня Кайло видел три раза, как она использует Силу. Такой необученной, как она, Сила спешит подчиниться, когда Рей отчаянно требуется защита. Ему любопытно, чувствует ли она, когда это происходит, или все ее дремлющие мидихлорианы, вся ее тайная сила призываются неосознанно.

В зале пятнадцать человек, но на самом деле есть только Рей и он сам. И Кайло не может отвести от нее глаз. Нестор Рен лежит на полу, и шест направлен прямо ему под челюсть. Через Силу Рен ощущает, что его рыцарь потерял сознание. Он больше не представляет угрозы, но Рей лишь слегка отводит шест от его шеи. Готовая с треском поломать ему кости и… медлит.

Рей уже однажды стояла над ним, замахнувшись джедайским световым мечом его деда, и медлила. А затем земля разошлась между ними, и Кайло Рен выжил, чтобы продолжить бой в другой день. Вспоминает ли Рей тот момент сейчас?..

Она поднимает глаза, встречая его взгляд. Приподнимает брови. Это его рыцарь, и она спрашивает у Кайло, что делать дальше. Нуждаясь в его указаниях. Будто он некий древний владыка, в чьем праве опустить палец или поднять его вверх, решая судьбу павшего.

Рей тяжело дышит, и ее лицо раскраснелось. Он не может отвернуться, поскольку она самое эротичное существо, которое ему доводилось видеть за всю жизнь. Все это кружево, вся обнаженная кожа и еще не стихнувшая жажда насилия. Ее губы приоткрыты, ее грудь тяжело поднимается, пока она замирает в боевой стойке. Распущенные волосы, блестящие глаза и сжатые зубы. Все это вместе и еще Сила.

Боги, эта женщина создана для него. И сегодня, решает он, Рей будет принадлежать ему.

Не отрывая от нее взгляда, он пересекает зал и перешагивает через своего незадачливого рыцаря. Рей машинально передает ему шест, даруя противнику пощаду.

Недурная ночь для Нестора Рена.

— Я почти убила его, — голос Рей совсем тихий, предназначенный только для его ушей. В ее словах скрыта грусть. — Я хотела убить его, — это констатация факта, а не извинения. Сейчас Рей целиком та, яростно пытающаяся выжить мусорщица с Джакку, и его леди замка уступила ей место.

Кайло кивает, чтобы успокоить ее. Кто он, чтобы осуждать ее за жажду крови?..

— Я понимаю, Рей. Я понимаю, — и, ох, как он понимает. Он знает, какое удовлетворение дарует Тьма, когда ты наносишь последний удар.

Рей насторожена, ведь она стоит в окружении недружелюбных зрителей. Сейчас бой окончен и время отступать, прежде чем начнется следующий. Оставшиеся пять его рыцарей вскочили на ноги, и некоторые из них подошли ближе.

— Вытащи меня отсюда, — шепчет Рей, украдкой оглядывая зал, полный угрожающих Рен. Некоторые не особо довольны ее обращением с их собратом. Но все ждут, как поступит Кайло.

Он приволок сюда Рей, повинуясь капризному порыву, чтобы получить удовольствие от ее девичьего стыда при виде похождений рыцарей Рен. Ну да, это было по-детски. И он ожидал, что Рей будет недовольна. Но он не ждал, что она собьет с ног его лучшего рыцаря первым же приемом.

И будь он проклят, если не гордится тем, что она это сделала. Нестор Рен никогда не сможет это пережить.

Часть его хочет откинуть голову назад, рассмеяться от разыгравшейся сцены, а потом перекинуть Рей через плечо, шлепнуть ее хорошенько по заднице перед всеми Рен и отнести в постель.

Его победоносная Рей выглядит сейчас такой уязвимой. Она успешно справилась с Нестором Реном, но она не злорадствует и не гордится. Она кажется растерянной. Бой, Сила, инстинкт убийцы — все, что взревело к жизни.

И затем внезапное озарение приходит ему сквозь Силу. Рей выросла в неизбывном насилии на Джакку. Она не побежит от драки, она даже начнет ее, как сегодня, но ей это не придется по душе. И, возможно, именно поэтому Кайло Рен выжил в тот день в заснеженных лесах. Потому что его Рей не находит удовольствия в жестокости так, как он сам.

Ну, конечно же, нет. Она же воплощенный Свет.

Рей снова глядит на него, словно у него есть ответы на все вопросы и в его силах сделать все правильно. Их ребенок порой смотрит на него точно так же. Будто доверяет папе позаботиться о проблемах. Потому что именно этим занимаются папы.

— Уведи меня от этих людей. Пожалуйста, Кайло. Мне не следует находиться здесь. Ты не должен был приводить меня сюда.

Она права. Ему никогда не нужно было втягивать ее в это. И прямо сейчас он — единственный, кто может вывести ее из зала целой и невредимой. Рей это тоже известно.

Кайло сделает, как она просит. В этот миг, когда Рей смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, полными доверия, он не откажет ей ни в чем. Потому что эта женщина для него совершенна.

Кайло отбрасывает в сторону шест, берет ее за руку и уводит из зала. Едва выйдя наружу, она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он опережает ее.

— Идем со мной, Рей, — на этот раз она не противится, когда он подхватывает ее на руки и, стремительно шагая, несет в свои покои.


	13. Chapter 13

Кайло опускает ее, едва закрыв дверь, и Рей тут же выпаливает:

— Мне нужно оружие.

Разговор о возможной расправе мог бы испортить момент для заурядного человека, но не для Кайло Рена.

— Боги, Рей, ты совершенна для меня, — выдыхает он, разворачиваясь к ней. Его темные глаза загораются при взгляде на нее.

Но Рей ничего не замечает. Все ее мысли обращены к людям Кайло, а не к нему самому. Перспектива увидеть шестерых напившихся и разозленных рыцарей Рен, явившихся за ней, доводит Рей до грани.

— Мне нужно оружие! — настойчиво требует она с непреклонным выражением лица. — Я говорю серьезно, Кайло! Когда тот рыцарь очнется, он придет за мной. Или остальные, — опасность как никогда реальна, уж в чем в чем, а в этом у Рей нет сомнений. Ее гложет дурное предчувствие.

На миг Кайло кажется задумчивым, но затем коротко отвечает:

— Нет.

У Рей перехватывает в горле, она собирается спорить, но он не предоставляет ей шанса, внезапно приникая к ее рту. Долгим, обжигающим поцелуем. Жарким, настойчивым и требовательным. Сегодня Кайло не станет выпрашивать у нее поцелуи, он возьмет их сам.

На его губах резкий привкус крепкого ликера. Но из них двоих она — та, кого лихорадит, как пьяную. Рей цепляется за его одежду, как будто весь остальной мир внезапно закружился. От непередаваемого чувства взлетающей страсти в объятиях Кайло Рена ей кажется, что она может захлебнуться в нем.

 _Но не в этот раз!_ Рей отдергивает от него свои губы. Повторения прошлого не будет.

Не останавливаясь, Кайло начинает покрывать поцелуями ее шею и плечи. Он отбрасывает в сторону ее изящную накидку и отодвигает лямки ночнушки, открывая себе лучший доступ. О чем там она говорила?.. Чего хотела? Ах да, оружие.

Рей тяжело дышит, выдавливая слова между вдохами.

— Мне необходимо оружие, чтобы защищаться. Здесь небезопасно. Тот рыцарь придет за мной.

— Он не придет.

Почему Кайло спорит с ней по этому поводу? Рей абсолютно уверена, что выбила тому парню пару зубов. Учитывая обстоятельства, ее просьба весьма благоразумна.

— Я не останусь у себя в комнате одна и без оружия. Майло предупреждал меня о твоих рыцарях. Он сказал мне…

Кайло отрывает губы от ее шеи.

— Сегодня ты останешься здесь, — выдыхает он нетерпеливым тоном на ее не утихающие просьбы. — Я буду защищать тебя, — его рука опускается ниже, прямо на ее грудь, и мысли об оружии вылетают из головы Рей.

— Отвали, Кайло! — она с силой отталкивает его. — Ты пьян!

— Нет, только слегка выпил. И до сих пор полностью функционирую, — уверяет он. — Не беспокойся, Рей. Я смогу защитить тебя, — дьявольская ухмылка медленно расплывается на его лице. — И все еще могу произвести неплохое впечатление.

— Нет! — качая головой, Рей делает шаг назад и выставляет перед собой руки, не подпуская его ближе. — Нет, этого не будет, Кайло Рен.

— Почему нет? — он наклоняет голову набок. И при этом совсем не выглядит раздосадованным, лишь с некоторой долей любопытства. Вряд ли стоит недооценивать его уверенность в том, что ему все должны.

— Почему нет? — недоверчиво повторяет Рей. Неужели они говорят об этом наяву?.. Кайло на самом деле нужен список причин, по которым ей не положено спать с ним? Рей решает начать с самых очевидных. — У тебя внизу полный зал готовых на все девушек. Иди и выбери себе кого-нибудь.

— Ни одна из них не ты, Рей, — он встречает ее взгляд, и Рей чувствует его искренность. Ему не нужна другая женщина в эту ночь. Кайло хочет ее.

Никто никогда не желал ее — до Кайло Рена. На Такодане Рей временами ловила заинтересованные взгляды от одного из пьяных клиентов Маз. Обычно это было забавно и безобидно, совсем не похоже на страсть Кайло. Не похоже на близость самого устрашающего человека в галактике, скрывающего лицо за маской ситхского владыки из рода Скайуокера, жаждущего провести с ней ночь. За запертыми дверями бывшей спальни Дарта Вейдера. Под взглядом обреченной леди Вейдер со свадебного портрета. Одетая в кружева, как жертвенная девственница для Первого ордена. Сегодняшняя ночь напоминает извращенную жестокую сказку, обернувшуюся явью. И эта сказка захватывает и пугает одновременно.

Страх побеждает. Быстрым движением Рей обходит Кайло и бросается к двери. Ей удается сделать лишь пару шагов, прежде чем сильные руки обхватывают ее сзади стальной хваткой.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Рей. Не в этот раз.

— Отпусти! — она пытается освободиться, прижатая к нему спиной, пока внезапно не осознает, что ему нравятся ее потуги.

— Снаружи пьют мои злые рыцари. Тебе лучше остаться со мной.

Рей готова рискнуть. Ее голос низкий, когда она предупреждает его:

— Ты должен отпустить меня. Сейчас же.

Кайло склоняется к ней, хрипло нашептывая ей на ухо:

— Мне нужно сделать это, Рей. Чтобы избавиться от твоего соблазна. Прошли месяцы, а я не могу перестать думать о тебе, — его пальцы впиваются сильнее, слегка встряхивая ее, пытаясь завладеть ее вниманием целиком. Словно он в своем роде раздражен сложившейся ситуацией. — Ты блуждаешь по моему замку в ореоле Света и искушаешь меня. Ты спишь за дверью в нескольких шагах и искушаешь меня. Я смотрю, как ты целуешь нашего сына, и ревную, потому что ты искушаешь меня.

Его слова не заставляют Рей дрогнуть. Выходит, им надо отправиться в постель, лишь бы Кайло мог выкинуть ее из головы? Серьезно, пожалуй, это худшая из всех причин, которую можно высказать вслух. Тем самым он подразумевает, что это только на одну ночь?..

— Возвращайся к своей оргии, Кайло.

Он разжимает хватку на ее руках, чтобы стиснуть ее бедра. И прижимается к ней вплотную.

— Мне не нужна оргия. Мне нужна ты, — он издает смешок, и его дыхание обжигает ей щеку, обдавая запахом алкоголя. — Девочки — для моих людей. Меня они не интересуют. Мы бы остались на Корусанте, но я хотел вернуться домой, к тебе.

Ох, Создатель, он трется об нее сзади. На миг она закрывает глаза, позволяя себе окунуться в охватившие ее ощущения. Подвыпивший Кайло такой до дерзости… распутный. И тут ее дыхание окончательно перехватывает от понимания, как он возбужден, это чувствуется даже сквозь его многослойные одеяния.

Ей надо убираться отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

И он еще умудряется болтать при этом.

— Я знаю, кто ты на самом деле, откуда ты и что тебе пришлось пережить. Хакс думает о тебе, как о кукле в красивом платье, но для меня ты сильная и способная. И это делает тебя неотразимой.

Воистину этот человек неисправим. Отвесив комплимент ее талантам, Кайло не заставит ее прыгнуть в его постель. Ей пришлось стать сильной, потому что надо было выживать. А вовсе не из-за того, что она так хотела. Хотя бы разок, с горечью вспоминает Рей, ей мечталось побыть слабой. Иметь кого-то, кто бы заботился о ней. Старая фантазия искушает ее поддаться.

И да, Рей все понимает. Он — ситх, и его влечет к ее потенциалу в Силе. Власть — вот, что его заботит, а не она сама. Ему не удастся ее провести.

— Тебе наплевать на меня. Ты держишь меня здесь как пленницу, не забыл?

Упрек, должно быть, задел его, потому что Кайло отпускает ее. И отступает, становясь прямо перед ней. Он всегда настойчив, но еще никогда так, как сегодня, замирая перед ней, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Он поднимает руку, бережно трогая ее за щеку.

— Если бы мне было наплевать, ты бы уже была мертва или гнила в тюрьме. Вместо этого ты — королева моего замка, мать моему сыну, Свет в моей Тьме.

Его рука перемещается к ее затылку, наматывая на кулак ее волосы. Он приближается и грубо запрокидывает ее голову, оставляя ей лишь возможность смотреть на него с открытым ртом. Его беспросветные глаза и шрам — вот и все, что видно Рей на лице в нескольких дюймах от нее.

Грубость его обращения не согласуется с мягкостью в его словах.

— Хватит меня отталкивать, Рей. Тут не Джакку. Тебе не обязательно больше быть одинокой.

Ей следовало бы ответить, что она предпочтет остаться одна, нежели будет с ним, но, со своей стороны, Рей знает, это была бы ложь. Тяжело противостоять грубому напору Кайло. Что же такого в нем, в его Тьме, что ей все труднее сопротивляться?..

Замечая ее неуверенность, Кайло продолжает давить на нее. Он прочувствовал ее слишком хорошо и решает изменить тактику. Ситх больше не требует, вместо этого он просит:

— Ты позволишь мне заботиться о тебе? Позволишь стать твоим ситхом?

Рей привыкла к приказному тону Кайло, а теперь в его голосе нечто совершенно новое, и оно обезоруживает. Все это ложь, Рей не разрешит себе строить иллюзий. Не в привычках Кайло Рена отдавать, он только берет. И тем более он никогда не будет заботиться о ком-то. Но его слова прозвучали так бережно и искренне, что она притворяется на мгновение. Да… Это та греза, которой Рей могла бы подыграть.

— Кайло… — выдыхает она вслух его имя. Ночнушка соскальзывает с плеч вниз, и Рей чувствует его руки на своей груди. — Кайло, я… я… — ей не хватает слов, она не в состоянии мыслить ясно, все происходит слишком быстро. Десять минут назад ей пришлось избить человека шестом, а сейчас она полуголая в объятиях Кайло.

— Да, — призывает он между поцелуями. — Скажи «да». Нам будет хорошо вместе. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

— Я… я… я… — запинается она опять, чувствуя, как ночнушка спадает к ногам. Ткань собирается у лодыжек, и Рей остается обнаженной перед ним. На Кайло до сих пор его тяжелые одеяния из кожи и шерсти, и она чувствует себя такой маленькой по сравнению с ним.

— Останься сегодня со мной, — упрашивает он. — Позволь стать твоим ситхом, — его язык у нее во рту, а его пальцы пробираются между ее бедер. И ох… Прежде чем Рей успевает остановить себя, она слышит собственный стон. Ее глаза закрыты, но она готова поклясться, что видела ликующую улыбку на лице Кайло, прежде чем его губы снова опускаются на ее.

— Я могу заботиться о тебе, Рей.

Ее тело говорит «да», разум твердит «нет», а сердце молчит.

— Я могу заботиться о тебе, Рей, — он говорит это опять, дразня ее ощущением защиты и комфорта, о котором она всегда мечтала, но никогда не знала.

Сегодня оно кажется особенно заманчивым. Прилив адреналина после боя исчез, и время уже далеко за полночь. Рей не прельщает перспектива спать на полу в детской, с зажатым в руке кухонным ножом.

Боги, как же утомительна жизнь рядом с этим человеком. Рей устала. Устала сражаться со страстью. Устала сражаться с ним. Устала от борьбы как таковой. Она так долго боролась, чтобы выжить. За сегодня она вымоталась и готова сдаться. Только раз, решает Рей, она позволить себе побыть слабой. Она уступит своему желанию.

— Скажи мне «да», Рей, и я буду твоим ситхом.

Рей не в состоянии рассуждать, чувствуя на себе его прикосновения. И эти его темные глаза всегда так завораживают?.. Словно затягивая ее глубже во Тьму, грозя утопить в его вожделении. По ее собственной воле.

— Да, — слово вырывается почти непроизвольно, Рей выгибается и стонет под его рукой. Какая-то ее благоразумная часть осознает, что это ошибка, еще в миг, когда согласие срывается с губ, но она не собирается забирать его назад.

Пути обратно нет.

Рей не помнит, как оказывается на его постели, раскинувшись на черных шелковых простынях. Но это кажется таким естественным, таким легким, таким неотвратимым. Словно вообще было глупо сопротивляться. Ведь это судьба, и как бы ты ни пытался, от судьбы не убежишь.

Особенно когда в ней замешан Скайуокер.

Кайло избавляется от своих одежд и оружия, обнажая тело воина. Его губы многообещающе изгибаются, когда он обращает взгляд к Рей, голой и открытой перед ним. Кайло смотрит, будто готов съесть ее целиком, и Рей вспоминается такой же взгляд в прошлый раз, когда она очутилась в его спальне. И от него у нее мурашки по телу.

Она дрожит, но эта дрожь от страха, а не от холода. Кайло, должно быть, уловил ее состояние, так как он забирается на кровать рядом с ней, шепотом призывая ее не бояться. Он не причинит ей боли. Рей молча кивает, не доверяя своему языку. Но Кайло говорит достаточно за них обоих. Он твердит, целуя ее, что она идеально подходит ему. Что это судьба, что Сила хочет свести их вместе. Он знает это, и глубоко внутри знает и она, даже его _Учитель_ знает об этом.

Ее слух едва воспринимает смысл его слов. Ощущения от происходящего все еще слишком новые, и они сбивают с толку. Ей недостаточно прикосновений уверенных рук, оглаживающих ее кожу, мягких губ, оставляющих поцелуи там, где никто никогда ее не трогал. Недостаточно этого тяжелого сильного тела, которое ей хочется обхватить руками.

У Рей нет опыта, но Кайло не позволяет этому смутить себя. Его руки, его рот касаются ее тела повсюду. Она чувствует царапанье щетины на внутренней стороне бедра, чувствует пальцы, сжимающие ее горло, чувствует зубы на соске.

Но она знает — Кайло терпелив. Даже сдержан.

Рей — та, кто извивается под ним от нетерпения, стремясь получить больше.

Когда же он, наконец, входит в нее, Рей готова к нему. Ощущение того, как он растягивает ее, наполняет ее, пульсирует внутри, не похоже ни на что, испытанное ею когда-либо прежде.

— О боги, — выдыхает она, ощущая вторжение, ее широко раскрытые глаза ищут его взгляд в поисках поддержки. Вероятно, эта ночь окажется худшим ее решением из всех возможных, но, ох, как же она хочет продолжения.

И он хочет того же.

— Я желал этого, — голос Кайло едва ли громче шепота. — Желал с того дня, как впервые встретил тебя. Именно так. Так, а не в тюремной камере. Именно так, — он ласково убирает ее волосы с глаз и гладит ее щеку. Последний момент нежности, прежде чем неистовство его страсти поглощает их обоих. Время нежностей прошло.

— Покой, — громко выдыхает он со стоном, начиная двигаться. — Покой — это ложь, — медленно Кайло выходит из нее, прежде чем толкнуться вперед опять. Рей безотчетно подается ему навстречу, не представляя, что делает, но резкие грубые толчки заставляют ее ахать от подступающего удовольствия. Кайло продолжает говорить, задыхаясь и сбиваясь на каждом слове. — Есть только страсть, — он вторгается в нее в очередной раз, и Рей обхватывает его ногами. Вздернув бедра вверх, впуская его глубже, позволяя забрать над собой контроль. Позволяя овладеть собой в постели Дарта Вейдера.

Внутри полыхает огонь, сжигая ее изнутри, заставляя лицо раскраснеться. Жадно ловя ртом воздух, Рей издает громкие стоны, приближаясь к тому, чему она не знает названия.

— С-с-страсть, — Кайло спотыкается на этом слове, его лицо искажено, будто от боли, а глаза крепко зажмурены. Он перехватывает ее ноги, забрасывая себе на плечи, и Рей чувствует, что не сможет двигаться в этом положении, поэтому позволяет себе откинуться на спину и окунуться в ощущения. Он так глубоко внутри… Ее тело сжимается вокруг его плоти, и с каждым толчком напряжение усиливается, щекоча нервы. — Через страсть… — Кайло замедляется, выходя из нее, чтобы с силой ворваться заново. А потом еще, еще и еще раз. Это должно причинять боль, но боли нет. Словно ее тело было создано для этого.

Рей чувствует, что близка к чему-то непереносимо яркому, и закрывает глаза, откидывая голову назад.

— Я… Обретаю… Силу… — Кайло произносит по слову с каждым толчком — чтобы ни значили его слова — и наконец, с очередным его резким движением, Рей подходит к краю пропасти, на краю которой балансировала. Тело бесконтрольно сводит спазмом, отчего перед глазами плывут черные точки, и до нее доносится собственный приглушенный вскрик. Ее разрядка подстегивает Кайло, и он вбивается в нее, издавая ликующий возглас и изливаясь глубоко внутри ее тела.

И вдруг по непонятной причине все меняется. Рей не до конца уверена, что именно произошло, но Кайло в полной мере разделил ее ощущения.

— О, твой Свет… Твой Свет! — задыхаясь, бормочет он. — Боги, Рей, твой Свет!..

Она слегка приходит в себя и открывает глаза, видя Кайло, стоящего на коленях перед ее широко расставленными ногами. Он не сводит с нее ошеломленно раскрытых глаз, а его ноздри возбужденно раздуваются. Темные волосы окончательно растрепались, беспорядочно спадая ему на лицо, пока он, не моргая, смотрит на нее, открыв рот.

Кайло выглядит как человек, только что приобщившийся к чему-то святому. И его охватывает изумление и благоговение.

— Рей… Рей… Я не знал… Как мне необходимо это… Как мне нужен твой Свет, — он продолжает говорить, не переставая целовать ее. Создатель, у него же язык без костей. — О, Рей, как же мне нужен твой Свет. Больше, мне нужно больше, Рей. Больше.

Он не закончил с ней. Еще нет.

Губы Кайло жадно впиваются в ее горло, переходя выше, облизывая ее ухо, пока его руки стискивают ее груди. Силы быстро возвращаются к нему, потому что Рей чувствует, как его плоть становится тверже, когда он задевает ее бедро. В следующий миг он переворачивает ее на живот.

— Больше. Я хочу больше! — это приказ, а не просьба. Теперь его руки сжимают ее задницу, пока губы проводят по следам от его ногтей на нежной коже ее горла. Он изголодался, так изголодался по ней, что ему не терпится продолжить. — Дай мне больше, Рей.

На этот раз Рей стоит на четвереньках, и он берет ее сзади. Как совокупляющееся животное. Одна его рука сжимает ее бедра, удерживая ее тело на месте, а другая пробирается между ног, разминая ее ноющую промежность. Рей чувствует, что там все скользко от его и ее собственной влаги. С одной стороны, это противно, но еще от этого она получает какое-то странное удовлетворение. Кайло снова начинает свои речи о страсти и могуществе, но Рей едва ли в состоянии разобрать их смысл, потому что в настоящий момент лишь чувства, а не слух, имеют значение.

И опять ничего похожего на предыдущий раз. Кайло не утруждает себя ласками или поцелуями. Его прикосновения быстрые, выверенные, все намеки на неспешное обольщение остались позади. Рей предполагает, что именно это имеют в виду люди, когда говорят о сексе. Об этой грубой и дикой погоне за удовольствием.

Рей отчаянно требуется передышка, потому что она не может дышать. Очередной толчок его тела заставляет ее широко раскрыть рот, ловя воздух, в попытке подстроиться под его темп. И еще его рука, чем бы она ни занималась внизу, вынуждает ее тело быть таким чувствительным, что становится почти больно. _Но не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Кайло!.. Никогда не останавливайся. Да, еще, пожалуйста, еще!.._

Внезапно он замирает, и его плоть распирает ее изнутри, зарождая незнакомое чувство глубоко внутри ее тела, превратившегося в один сплошной комок нервов. Рей не знает, кто из них издал тот протяжный всхлип, потому что за ее закрытыми глазами взорвался мир, и все, что она чувствует, сводится к затопившему ее наслаждению и ощущению судорожно сжимающегося влагалища. Он уже кончил?.. Впрочем, ей плевать, ее это не заботит, свое она получила. Совершенно обессилев, Рей падает ничком на простыни.

Кайло притягивает ее к себе и пристраивает ее голову на своей груди. Они лежат рядом, насытившиеся и отстраненные, пока он рассеяно поглаживает ее волосы.

И это даже приятнее, чем секс. Нежность — тихая близость к другому — заставляет ее сердце болезненно сжиматься, ведь Рей никогда не знала подобного в детстве, и ей хочется испытать это сейчас. _Так приятно._ Но ленивая расслабленность в объятиях Кайло Рена заставляет голову идти кругом. Ведь с ней в постели жестокий убийца, ее губы опухли от поцелуев монстра, и ее тело наполнено ситхским семенем. Смятение подавляет ее.

Она его пленница, он ее насильник. Это неправильно. Им положено быть врагами.

Она сражалась за Сопротивление, он командует Первым орденом. Это неправильно. Им положено быть врагами.

Она могла бы стать джедаем, он — ситх. Это неправильно. Им положено быть врагами.

Сегодняшняя ночь — ошибка. Но почему происшедшее ощущается таким правильным? Ее одурманенный рассудок мучает неизвестность, сводя все к банальному «что же я наделала?».

_Сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит, боится она. Сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит, она надеется._

Едва Кайло восстанавливает дыхание, он начинает лить ей в уши сладкую ложь. Смущая ее сильнее.

— Это то, что ты не можешь вспомнить о «Старкиллере», — говорит он ей. — Удовольствие, в котором был зачат наш сын, — Кайло убедительно плетет свою сказку, но Рей чувствует за его словами откровенную ложь. Хотя, может статься, и не совсем. — Я никогда не хотел биться с тобой в лесу. Я хотел спасти тебя ото лжи предателя, обучить тебя, держать тебя при себе. Нам не предначертано было стать врагами. Мы должны были быть возлюбленными.

Нет, вовсе не должны. В этом Рей уверена наверняка. Эта ночь случится всего раз. Никогда снова, только один раз.

Но она безмолвно клянется помнить каждое ее мгновение всю жизнь.

_Сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит, боится она. Сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит, она надеется._

А Кайло продолжает твердить, с тем убежденным фанатизмом, от которого ей хочется просто взять и согласиться. О том, что это судьба. О том, как их влечет друг к другу. О том, как вышло, что она — Свет, а он — Тьма, и вместе они составляют баланс Силы. Будто Силу заботит, переспала ли Рей с Кайло Реном.

Пустые красивые слова. Он не ее ситх. Она не его леди. Рей — лишь замена нанятой девочке, с которой он намеревался поразвлечься. И где-то в замке один из его рыцарей получил тройничок благодаря Кайло, отправившемуся в постель со своей барахольщицей с Джакку.

_Сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит, боится она. Сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит, она надеется._

Она притворится, решает Рей. Только раз она позволит себе поверить, что руки, которые держат ее, делают это ради заботы о ней. Что глухое сердцебиение в его груди — ради нее. Что ее желают как личность, а не ради плотских утех. Ведь даже если Рей повезет и она останется здесь с Ханом, пока тот растет, то лучшие годы юности она проведет наедине со своим сыном. Запертая в замке Дарта Вейдера.

И это означает, что сегодняшняя ночь с Кайло Реном будет ее единственной ночью с мужчиной.

Ведь не важно, где она будет жить, на ней уже есть его клеймо. Поскольку какой хороший мужчина захочет стать отчимом для тайного сына Кайло Рена? Какой уважаемый человек возжелает объедки Первого рыцаря? Какой честный человек решит связаться с девушкой, у которой за плечами Сопротивление и Первый орден? Какой состоявшийся человек примет необразованную мусорщицу с кладбища галактических отходов?..

Ни один мужчина не полюбит ее после Кайло Рена. Здесь Рей не тешит себя надеждами.

У нее чересчур много секретов, и единственный человек, которому известен каждый из них, лежит обнаженный подле нее. Вдобавок он негодяй, приволокший ее на свою оргию, чтобы провести полуголой перед своими друзьями. Он — убийца, сразивший собственного отца и уничтоживший целые миры.

Но еще он — самое близкое подобие того, что она могла бы назвать счастливым для себя концом.

Кайло больше скалится, чем улыбается. Этот человек жалок и помнит обиды. Он не извиняется и не прощает. Так разве он умеет любить? Глупые мечты, смеется она над собой. Но лишь на эту ночь она представит, что вещи не таковы, какими являются на самом деле.

***

Ее мечущиеся мысли кричат из ее головы. Беспорядочная смесь смущения, сожаления и отголосков недавнего удовольствия. Кайло готов рассказать любую байку и дать любое мимолетное обещание, лишь бы успокоить ее.

И лучше ему быть убедительным. Потому что ему было мало. Он хочет большего.

_Сегодняшняя ночь меняет все, он уверен._

На «Старкиллере» он забрал у Рей что-то очень личное. Что-то, что невозможно вернуть. Поэтому в эту ночь Кайло хотел облегчить ее страхи и дать ей опыт, которого она заслуживает. Он хотел, чтобы эта ночь была для нее, а не для него. Так и шло изначально, пока оргазм не сотряс тело Рей в первый раз, ошеломив его самого результатом.

Из всех ожиданий этой ночи такого Кайло вовсе не предполагал. Но ныне, когда он знает, каково чувствовать себя глубоко внутри ее податливого тела, ему никогда не будет достаточно. Он уже жаждет заново ощутить тот трепет и содрогания, когда Рей настигает разрядка, ее глубокую связь с Силой, посылающую потрясающие волны исцеляющего Света, омывающего его с ног до головы. Те несколько драгоценных секунд, в течение которых Кайло Рен был очищен от своих грехов.

Это было опьяняюще. Непреодолимо. Оно освобождало его.

И прошло так мучительно быстротечно.

Последняя неделя рейдов была сплошной кровавой баней. Какой бы позор это ни влекло, Кайло необходимо примирение со Светом. Он знает по собственному опыту, что чем темнее его поступки, тем сильнее для него зов Света.

Будь ему известно сразу, на что это похоже, он бы обольстил Рей еще в первую ночь в Басте. Он полагал, что Рей нужна ему как мать для их сына. Но теперь он знает, что она была нужна ему самому. Ради ее Света.

Кайло отправляет мысленные благодарности Учителю за терпение, проявленное к его слабости, и за дар в лице Рей. За то, что ему была предоставлена возможность научиться использовать этот подарок. Лидер Сноук прозревал, что это случится, в этом Кайло уверен. Эта ночь — причина, по которой Рей суждено стать его императрицей. Эта ночь — причина, ради которой он получил задание заручиться ее доверием, чтобы добыть карту. Карта была только предлогом. Ее Свет был целью.

Как и всегда, его мудрый старый Учитель ведает, что лучше для ученика.

Мысленно Кайло уже просчитывает последствия сегодняшнего открытия. Как рухнут оковы для могущества его Темной стороны, если он сможет регулярно возвращаться в объятия Рей для единения со Светом. Каким несокрушимым ситхом он может стать, если будет тайно благоговеть перед ее Светом по ночам. Как его Сила, объединенная с ее Силой, сделает его непобедимым.

_Сегодняшняя ночь меняет все, он уверен._

Кажется таким естественным прижимать к себе Рей. Сегодня, знает он, Сила благоволит этому союзу, вызывая у Кайло раздумья, может ли в Рей заключаться большее, чем одно лишь обещание ее Света.

В ней что-то сломано. Рей научилась хорошо это скрывать, но порой истина открывается ему. Это ее непреклонная решимость сделать все идеальным для их сына. Это заключается в ее готовности носить вычурные корусантские наряды, подобно тому, как он носит свою маску. Это ее сомнения — хорошая ли она мать, ее неуверенность в прошлом на Джакку. Его больше не удивляет, что она сохранила его ребенка. Она так отчаянно пытается исправить себя через любовь к их сыну.

Кайло знакома такая борьба. Ведь что-то было сломано в нем гораздо раньше, чем он помнит себя. Он пытался исправить это с помощью насилия и крови. Через достижения и известность. Через взаимодействие с реликвиями и убийство собственного отца. Иногда по вечерам, наблюдая, как Рей с трудом одевает выворачивающегося ребенка в пижаму, он размышлял, сумел бы он сам исправиться через их сына. Но после сегодняшней ночи Кайло знает, что близость, к которой он стремился, комфорт, которого никогда не мог достичь, он найдет лишь в нежных руках Рей. Поскольку воистину она — идеал женщины для него.

Вероятно, в этом и заключается ответ: Рей поможет исправиться ему, их сын поможет самой Рей. И может, если она позволит, Кайло тоже сумеет помочь ей в этом.

Они смогут стать семьей, которой у нее никогда не было и которую он искал, даже не ведая о том.

С какой стороны ни взгляни, он и Рей — подходящая пара. Он видел, что под изящной сорочкой ее тело покрыто шрамами. Как и его собственное тело. Кайло уверен, что за каждым из них скрывается печальная история… Его шрамы вынесены из битв и наказаний Учителя за проявленные слабости и многочисленные неудачи. Ее, должно быть, появились от несчастных случаев, от тяжелой жизни сироты без гроша в кармане, предоставленной самой себе на захолустной планетке. И, скорее всего, от жестокого обращения. Те, на ее спине, подозрительно напоминают шрамы от побоев.

Свидетельства страданий Рей пробуждают в нем гнев. Понимание того, сколько людей подводили ее, причиняли ей боль и использовали ее задолго до того, как их пути пересеклись. И когда это произошло, он сам сделал ей больно и воспользовался ее телом.

Глупая досадная ошибка. Причинить вред единственному существу, которое в силах помочь ему.

Тогда она не была согласна — в этом заключается разница. Сегодня же Рей была готова для него. И опыт вышел восхитительным.

Поэтому Кайло жаждет большего. Желает большего. Ему нужно больше ее Света. Больше ее самой.

Но сейчас он знает — это не то, что он может взять силой. Сначала она должна довериться ему и он сам должен отдавать и угождать.

Незнакомая область для эгоистичного ситха, каким является Кайло Рен. Для человека, привыкшего брать все, что он пожелает. Так было, до этой ночи.

Тьма снова заполняет Кайло — после короткого искупления Светом. Он размышляет, как контролировать открывшуюся силу Рей, вожделея обладать ее телом, выискивая пути заполучить ее верность. Рей будет опорой, на которую он сможет положиться после многих грядущих проступков. Его война вступила в особенно жестокую фазу. Кайло понадобится ее Свет, если он собирается сделать то, что должно, и не выказать жалости. И когда воцарится Тьма, а война будет окончена, ему будет нужна Рей и их сын подле него, пока он будет править Второй империей. И Рей, и их сын, и все их могущество в Силе будут принадлежать только ему.

Грядет новая эпоха Скайуокеров и новая эра ситхов. Дразнящие мысли опьяняют своим размахом.

— Эта ночь знаменует, что ты моя, — исполненный довольства, объявляет Кайло. Его слова больше походят на угрозу, чем на ласку, словно он заявляет о своих требованиях, а не обещает ей место в своем будущем. — Навеки моя и только моя.

 _Мне. Мне. Моя._ Весь смысл заключается в собственническом «мне». Кайло, кажется, не хватает слов, чтобы объяснить Рей, что она является для него высшим даром. Ведь нет никого, о ком Кайло Рен заботится больше, чем о самом себе.

И он повторяет это снова.

— Ты — моя. Навеки моя и только моя.

Эта фраза — самое неправильное, что можно сказать девушке, находящейся в совершенном замешательстве и испуге от происшедшего в постели… Девушке, которая месяцами чувствовала себя в ловушке и отчаялась гораздо сильнее, чем сама готова признать… Девушке, которая безрассудно бросилась в бой и затем опрометчиво уступила поцелую Кайло Рена… Девушке, которая знает, как взломать систему защиты и великолепно пилотирует любой звездолет.

Этой ночью на посадочную платформу приземлилось восемь кораблей. А утром, когда Кайло просыпается, их остается семь.


	14. Chapter 14

— Финн!

Он — первый человек, которого видит Рей, стоит опуститься трапу. Верный, мужественный, добрый Финн. Ее первый настоящий друг. Она не может не просиять улыбкой, ведь один только взгляд на него дает ей надежду, что все в итоге будет хорошо.

С самой их встречи Финн пытался защитить ее, помочь ей, провести, держа за руку, через опасности, которые посылала им судьба. Он бы с радостью согласился стать ее первой и единственной любовью. Но этот путь казался несправедливым после ее решения сохранить ребенка Кайло Рена. Рей никак не могла позволить Финну растить сына его врага как своего родного. Особенно памятуя, как он спорил с ней о правильности ее выбора.

От нее не укрывается, что он заметно нервничает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вытирая ладони о свою форму. У него в руке зажат бластер, да и, по сути, Рей окружена вооруженными людьми. Рей насчитала по меньшей мере шестерых, и все они целятся в нее.

Не испытывая судьбу, Рей поднимает руки.

— Не стреляйте! Финн! Финн… Это я, Рей! Не стреляйте!

— Рей! — Финн в один миг оказывается у трапа, замирая у подъема. — Рей, это и вправду ты?

— Да, да, это я. Финн, это я, — облегчение на его лице успокаивающим бальзамом ложится ей на сердце. Как же ей не хватало Финна, как же не хватало его такой знакомой дружеской руки. — Вы не могли бы опустить оружие?

— Рей, мы думали, ты мертва! Нам сообщили, что ты умерла. Мы видели картинки, и на них…

Она прерывает его с широкой улыбкой.

— Нет, мы живы! Хан со мной! — как по команде, мальчик высовывается из-за ее плаща и проскакивает вниз по трапу, не обращая внимания на возможную опасность. Несколько бластеров тут же опускаются ниже.

— Уберите оружие! — голос Рей неожиданно становится резким, материнский инстинкт пересиливает страх. — Он же ребенок!

— Это лишь предосторожность, Рей. Мы не были уверены, что на борту действительно ты. Все считали тебя мертвой, ведь это орденский корабль, ну, ты знаешь старого Акбара. Ему везде мерещатся ловушки, — Финн оглядывается, ища подтверждения. — Но ловушки нет, верно?

— Конечно, нет, Финн. На борту только я и Хан, клянусь. Больше никого нет. Это не ловушка. Пожалуйста, опустите оружие.

Кивнув, он подает знак солдатам. Руки с бластерами опускаются, но люди остаются настороже. Довольная и этим, Рей подбегает к Финну и обхватывает его руками.

— Хвала Создателю, ты жива! — он с облегчением прижимает ее к себе, отрывая от земли. Опуская ее обратно на пол, Финн улыбается от уха до уха, начиная без передышки засыпать вопросами: — Что произошло? Как ты выжила? Где была? Ты в порядке? — затем он внезапно замолкает и оглядывает ее. — Ты изменилась, Рей. Ты выглядишь по-другому. Я тебя почти не узнаю.

Словно очнувшись, Рей приходит в себя, нервно приглаживая волосы. Финн знал ее только мусорщицей из пустыни в испачканной песком одежде, а потом в Сопротивлении — девушкой в заляпанном рабочем комбинезоне механика. Но каждый раз ее волосы были убраны в три тугих узелка, а руки закрывали приметные нарукавники.

— Всего лишь другая прическа и одежда, — она пожимает плечами, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Не позволяй этому смутить себя. Я все та же Рей.

Наверное, неправильным было говорить такое, поскольку Финн начинает разглядывать ее пристальнее. Его глаза проходятся по вычурному плащу, по вышитой черным по черному эмблеме Первого ордена. Это единственная верхняя одежда, которая у нее имелась, а в космосе холодно, поэтому Рей без раздумий захватила ее с собой. И плащ, и выглядывающий из-под него край красного платья вышли из самых дорогих корусантских ателье, и, судя по всему, даже бывший штурмовик может распознать такую роскошь. Финн поднимает на нее полные подозрения глаза.

— О нет, Рей, — он неверяще трясет головой. — Скажи мне, что ты не… Ты не стала… Скажи мне, что ты не с ним, — «с ним» не требует лишних пояснений.

Она отворачивается, выискивая глазами Хана. Мальчик обнаруживается неподалеку, общаясь с пожилым человеком в тяжелых одеяниях песочного цвета, который сидит на корточках. Хан показывает ему подаренные отцом игрушечные кораблики, с которыми никогда не расстается.

Рей хмурится. На Джакку ей быстро пришлось усвоить, что любой незнакомец представляет потенциальную угрозу, но ее маленький сын избавлен от горького опыта. Хан живет в жестко контролируемом мире, где практически каждый человек носит форму и работает на его отца.

— Рей? — раздается голос Финна, он хочет услышать ее ответ.

Но внимание Рей приковано к сыну, она мягко окликает его, подзывая к себе.

— Будь рядом со мной, пожалуйста, — с неохотой мальчик возвращается к ней. Один из корабликов зажат в его ручке, а другой парит над ладонью.

Старик поднимается на ноги, и Рей чувствует взгляд, обращенный к ней. Незнакомец задумчиво поглаживает седую бороду, и что-то в его облике заставляет Рей почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Будь рядом со мной, Хан, — повторяет она, хватая мальчика за руку и притягивая поближе к себе. — Не говори с незнакомыми людьми.

— Рей? — Финн уже явно потерял всякое терпение. — Так ты с ним? Я имею в виду, ты живешь _с_ ним?

Она оборачивается к нему, зная, как сложно ему будет понять, но ложь ей противна.

— Я живу с ним. Но это не то, о чем ты думаешь.

Его глаза расширяются, и их быстро наполняет возмущение.

— Не то, о чем я думаю?! Тогда что все это…

— Финн, не сейчас. Пожалуйста, — останавливает его Рей. — Обещаю, я все объясню, — сейчас не время и не место для подобной беседы. — Пожалуйста, мне бы хотелось увидеть генерала Органу. Она здесь? Могу я поговорить с ней? У меня очень мало времени. Финн, я в большой опасности.

Тот награждает ее обиженным взглядом и покорно отступает, но его тон становится заметно резче.

— Сейчас узнаю, — он оборачивается к охранникам. — Приглядывайте за ними, — приказывает он, направляясь к выходу из ангара. — Но переключитесь на стан.

В очередной раз шесть бластеров оказываются нацелены на нее и мальчика.

Рей оглядывает охранников и вздыхает со смирением. Простые меры предосторожности, конечно, все понятно. В конце концов, она прибыла без предупреждения, на шаттле, принадлежащем Первому ордену. Но все же такое обращение удручает ее. На нее направляли оружие в Первом ордене, и сейчас то же самое происходит в Сопротивлении. Какая вообще из сторон не представляет опасности для нее и Хана?

Едва Рей удалось взломать командный шаттл Кайло и совершить прыжок из системы Набу, вопрос «куда направиться дальше» ввел ее в ступор. Ничего из случившегося не было запланировано, поэтому ей пришлось провести добрых полчаса, уставившись в глубокий космос за иллюминатором, в полной растерянности, думая, что делать дальше. Так что же? Рей хотела только убежать. Прочь от Первого ордена, прочь от мрачного замка и, самое главное, прочь от Кайло Рена.

Кайло… Воспоминания о прошлой ночи навеки будут гореть в ее памяти. _Моя._ Это слово испугало ее. Ей неизвестен смысл, который вкладывал в него Кайло, но она слишком боялась остаться и выяснить это самой.

Посему остался самый очевидный вариант — Сопротивление. Единственные люди, которые тотчас не вернут ее Первому ордену. Финн, ее единственный друг, надежный хранитель ее секретов. Однажды он умолял ее довериться генералу Лее Органе. Теперь же, почти три года спустя, Рей, наконец, готова прислушаться к его совету.

И тогда станет ясно, что делать дальше.

— Как твое имя, сынок? — спрашивает вызывающий мурашки старик. Он подходит ближе к ним и снова присаживается, чтобы быть на одном уровне с мальчиком. Рей настораживается. Ни один из охранников явно не имеет ничего против этого мужчины. Кем бы он ни был, у него определенно имеется некое положение в Сопротивлении.

Хан опять левитирует игрушечные кораблики. Бессмысленно просить его прекратить. Мальчик не может скрыть свое бессознательное использование Силы. Она приходит к нему естественно, и велеть ему остановиться — значит лишь добавит риска вызвать истерику, а у Рей в настоящий момент есть более насущные проблемы.

— Шив, — отвечает Хан. — Мое имя Шив.

— Что? — рассеянно переспрашивает Рей, ее мысли сосредоточены на Финне. Ей нужно придумать, как объясниться с ним. — Хан. Его зовут Хан, — отвечает она отстраненно, но сильнее сжимает маленькую ладонь.

— Шив, — повторяет Хан, с упрямством, на которое способен только двухлетний ребенок. — Папа зовет меня Шив.

Внимание Рей привлекает слово «папа».

— Не глупи, Хан. Ты путаешь этого человека. Хан. Тебя зовут Хан, — Рей виновато поглядывает на пожилого человека. — Простите моего сына. Ему всего два.

Старик переводит взгляд на мальчика, а потом обратно на нее.

— Он похож на отца, точь-в-точь.

Замечание заставляет Рей заново взглянуть на старика. Она оглядывает того долгим оценивающим взглядом, и внезапно ее охватывает чувство опасности. Явственной опасности. Быстро наклонившись, она поднимает сына на руки. Едва Рей собирается начать говорить, когда снова появляется Финн и жестом приказывает следовать за ним.

Финн не смотрит в ее сторону, пока ведет их в небольшой конференц-зал. И его отстраненность причиняет ей боль. Подняв глаза, она видит генерала Органу. За ее спиной старик из ангара тихо проскальзывает в помещение следом за ними.

Лицо Финна темнее грозовой тучи, но, по крайней мере, Лея Органа встречает ее улыбкой. Женщина заключает Рей в теплые материнские объятия.

— Рей, я так рада видеть тебя, — если генерал и удивлена при виде ребенка, она не показывает этого. — Нам продемонстрировали ужасные кадры. Ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, что вы мертвы.

— Первый орден хотел, чтобы вы так решили, — отвечает Рей. Ну, конечно, Кайло хотел бы, чтобы в Сопротивлении их считали погибшими. В таком случае никто не стал бы разыскивать их. — Кайло мы нужны живыми.

Генерал стоит, продолжая улыбаться, и это кажется странным. Как будто они знакомы давным-давно. Но, не считая нескольких коротких разговоров, Рей видела генерала Органу только издалека. Для Рей она оставалась знаменитым ветераном войны, фигурой, внушающей уважение и восхищение. Героиня Восстания, сыгравшая не последнюю роль в уничтожении «Звезды Смерти», архитектор Новой Республики и лидер Сопротивления. Но, глядя на нее сейчас, Рей видит в ней только мать Кайло. Ей известно слишком много личных подробностей об этой женщине — из горьких воспоминаний отрекшегося от нее взрослого сына. И все, о чем думает Рей: что она никогда не пожелает, чтобы однажды Хан стал думать о ней, как Кайло о генерале Органе.

К Лее Органе подходит тот старик из ангара, останавливаясь рядом с ней. Что он вообще делает здесь?..

Рей не может сладить с чувством беспокойства.

 — Генерал, можно мы с Финном поговорим с вами наедине? Это личное.

— Рей, все в порядке, — успокаивающе улыбается Лея Органа. — Это мой брат. Люк…

— Скайуокер, — Рей заканчивает за нее. Почти легендарное имя срывается с ее губ с практически не скрываемой тревогой. Прищурившись, она снова обращает взгляд на старика. Значит, вот он каков, дядя Кайло, Люк. Человек, которого он поклялся убить. — Вы — джедай, — шепчет Рей, и старик вежливо наклоняет голову, не произнося ни слова. Его молочно-голубые глаза словно смотрят сквозь нее. Они прозревают правду о ней, ее маленьком сыне и прошлой ночи с Кайло Реном.

_Он знает. Джедаи знают все._

Как будто тревожные звоночки звенят у нее в голове. Опасность спонтанного побега из Баста возросла десятикратно. Кайло прибьет ее на месте, едва узнав, что она привела их сына на встречу с последним джедаем галактики. Может Кайло и презирает мать, но своего дядю он ненавидит. Он охотится за ним.

Словно чувствуя ее душевный разлад, генерал спешит успокоить ее:

— Рей, нет ничего, чем бы ты не могла поделиться со мной, а мой брат не мог услышать, — речи звучат резонно, и у Рей нет причин не согласиться. Особенно не тогда, когда она пришла просить о помощи. Лея добавляет с вежливой улыбкой: — Мы все здесь одна семья.

Весьма невинное замечание, но у Рей перехватывает дыхание. _Она тоже уже в курсе?.._

— О, звезды, — выдыхает Рей, делая шаг назад. Ее мысли мечутся, пока она переводит взгляд с Леи на джедая и потом на своего сына. Рассказы Кайло о том, как джедаи украли детей Дарта Вейдера, снова вспоминаются ей, пробуждая плохие предчувствия.

— Полагаю, нам следует идти. Да, нам нужно уходить. Это было оши…

— Рей, — голос генерала Леи заставляет ее замолчать, это непреклонный тон человека, привыкшего командовать. — Остановись. Не беги от нас, — она продолжает ободряюще улыбаться Рей, полная сочувствия. — Пожалуйста, присядь. Позволь нам помочь тебе. Мы можем помочь тебе.

Рей не слушается и не прекращает отступать к выходу.

Краем глаза она смотрит на Хана, видя малыша двух лет, который был взволнован, проснувшись на борту отцовского корабля, завернутый в любимое одеяло. Маленький мальчик, который умеет использовать Силу, но плохо обращается с вилкой. Его отец возлагает на него большие надежды, но все, чего хочет Рей — чтобы Хан находился с ней рядом, счастливый и в безопасности. Но, может, все же эти люди помогут ей в этом.

Прямо сейчас ей сгодится любая помощь, поэтому Рей делает глубокий вдох и решается.

— Это мой сын. Его имя Хан, и ему два года, — Рей смотрит генералу в глаза. И без лишних предисловий признается: — Он ваш внук, генерал.

— Ши-и-ив, мамочка, — мальчик дергает ее за юбку. — Шив.

Лея Органа переглядывается с братом.

— Значит, покинув Сопротивление после «Старкиллера», ты отправилась к моему сыну?

Рей бросает взгляд на Финна, гадая, открыл ли он ее секрет, когда разнеслись вести о ее смерти, но тот не смотрит ей в глаза.

— Нет. Я вернулась на Такодану и работала в кантине Маз Канаты. Она как раз отстраивалась и наняла меня. Я работала у нее, пока Хану не исполнилось два. Там Кайло и нашел нас. Он забрал нас, и мы с тех пор жили с ним.

Ей почти слышно, как генерал мысленно прикидывает сроки.

— Значит, ты уже была беременна, когда оставила нас. Я не понимаю, Рей. Ты знала Бена до «Старкиллера»?

 _Бен?.._ Кто такой Бен? Ох, точно. Кайло Рен некогда звался Беном Соло. Но ныне Рей может думать о нем только как о Кайло.

— Нет. Я на короткое время стала его пленницей — незадолго до этого на «Старкиллере», — Рей кусает губы, в высшей степени смущенная информацией, которую необходимо озвучить. Ее травма слишком личная. Это не то, что она хотела бы говорить во всеуслышание, особенно перед сыном и незнакомцем-джедаем. Но, кажется, у нее нет других вариантов, поэтому Рей сглатывает комок в горле и отворачивается. — У пленников не спрашивают согласия, — тихо поясняет она, съеживаясь от собственных слов.

Лишь бы фраза оказалась достаточно расплывчатой, чтобы оставить Хана в неведении. Ее малыш невероятно восприимчив, и ей не хотелось бы, чтобы Хан когда-либо узнал обстоятельства своего зачатия.

В комнате воцаряется тишина, пока ее не нарушает голос Леи.

— Я понимаю.

В этих двух словах так много жалости, что на секунду Рей боится расплакаться. За спиной генерала Финн поднимает сжатые кулаки, прежде чем обессиленно уронить их обратно. Джедай никак не реагирует. Скайуокер просто стоит, уставившись на нее, словно ему зримо открывается все, о чем она думает. По крайней мере, по виду Кайло это не так очевидно — когда он читает ее мысли.

Слова рвутся изнутри, в порыве свободы от долго сдерживаемого страха, Рей выпаливает правду о прошлом:

— Это был секрет! Только Маз и Финн знали. Когда Финна снова поймали, Кайло Рен допросил его. Он нашел наш секрет в его голове. Так Кайло узнал, где найти нас. Он убил Маз и забрал нас. И теперь мне приходится жить с ним, или я потеряю сына. И он… он… — Рей замолкает, чтобы вздохнуть. Она чувствует, как самообладание ускользает от нее. — Генерал, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, я не представляю, что случится с нами. Но если однажды Сопротивление наткнется на Хана, мне нужно, чтобы вы знали. Не убивайте его. Что бы ни произошло, его вины в том не было, — неуклюже говорит она. — В том, кто его отец, нет его вины.

Лицо Леи Органы полно сострадания.

— Рей, тебе стоило сказать мне, — глаза Финна сердито загораются при этих словах, и Рей знает, что он вспоминает свой давний совет. — Я могла бы помочь тебе, Рей. Позволь помочь тебе сейчас… — Лея тянется к ней, но Рей инстинктивно отшатывается, предостерегающе поднимая руки. Она слишком взбудоражена раздирающими ее сомнениями. Прямо сейчас все, чего хочет Рей — высказать свое предложение, получить корабль и покинуть это место как можно скорее.

Замечая ее настороженность, генерал поспешно отступает. Возможно, потому что она женщина и мать, но Лея Органа выглядит единственным человеком, который понимает лихорадочную тревогу Рей.

— Теперь ты в безопасности, Рей. Бен не может навредить тебе здесь, пока ты с нами. Ты сбежала, все в порядке.

— От Кайло Рена не сбежать, — фраза вырывается со всхлипом, но это печальная истина. Внезапно Рей осознает, как по щеке бежит слеза, оставляя горячую дорожку. Она торопливо стирает ее. Если она позволит себе слабость, то рано или поздно сорвется в истерику. — Но я собираюсь попытаться.

— Почему ты живешь с ним?! — взрывается Финн. На его лице такая боль, что Рей кажется: ее сердце остановится. — Ты же знаешь, что он такое! Знаешь, что он сделал! Ты была одной из нас — частью Сопротивления. Ты сражалась с ним! Он напал на тебя! Рей, как ты могла?!

— С ним?! Финн, я не с ним! Я месяцами была его пленницей, — возмущается она в ответ. Осуждающая рассерженная версия Финна перед ней чужда и непонятна для нее. — В том не было моего выбора, не было моей вины!

— Верно, — сарказм в голосе Финна настолько же выразителен, насколько незнаком ей. — Именно поэтому ты показалась здесь, за штурвалом его шикарного шаттла, и выглядишь, как королева Первого ордена — ведь у тебя же не было выбора! Я был в Первом ордене, не забыла? Я был у них в плену. Мне на собственной шкуре известно, как Рен обращается с пленниками. И его пленники не похожи на тебя, Рей, — Финн оглядывает ее снова с ног до головы. И продолжает: — Так, собственно, что ты для Кайло Рена?

Неужели она так сильно изменилась? Рей ошарашена вопросом, но генерал и джедай, кажется, считают это честной игрой. В чем заключается ответ?.. На деле он гораздо сложнее, чем подозревает Финн. И Рей не хотелось бы углубляться в него сейчас.

— Я его пленница, Финн! — огрызается Рей. Ведь это правда, в конце концов. — Кайло может давать мне все, о чем я могу мечтать, но он не отпустит меня вместе с сыном. Это делает меня его пленницей!

Но Финн не поддается.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, Рей, я знаю это!

Она моргает, уязвленная горячими нападками.

— Я пытаюсь выжить. Ради себя и ради моего ребенка. Не тебе судить меня! — разве Финну не понятно, в какой безысходной ситуации она оказалась? Если она чего-то и ожидала от него, то вовсе не такой реакции. Выражение его лица непреклонно, и это подстегивает ее раздражение. Все переживания и страхи прошедших двенадцати часов начинают вырываться наружу. — Тебе нравится платье, Финн? У него высокий воротник сзади, чтобы спрятать шрам от рабского импланта, который мне вживили!

— Рей… — генерал безуспешно пытается остановить разгорающуюся перепалку.

— Ох, ведь рядом с Кайло Реном нет ничего, кроме удовольствия, — еще более ожесточенно выпаливает Рей. В ярости, что Финн даже не пытается понять, через что ей довелось пройти. Он же ее друг — он должен такое понимать. — Прошлой ночью мне пришлось выбить зубы одному из его рыцарей, который имел наглость просить меня у Кайло! Будто я одна из женщин, которых они покупают и передают по кругу!

— О, значит, теперь ты спишь только с Кайло Реном, — в голосе Финна ощущается горечь, будто от предательства. Генерал Органа стреляет в него предостерегающим взглядом, но ему все равно. — Это так, не правда ли? — продолжает Финн, словно они находятся наедине, а не с двумя самыми важными персонами в Сопротивлении.

Все глаза в зале обращаются на нее, но Рей не собирается муссировать эту тему. Да ей и не требуется, поскольку ее лицо пламенеет алым, безмолвно подтверждая обвинение.

— Достаточно, Финн, — Лея нарушает неловкое молчание и поворачивается к ней. — Как бы там ни было, вы с Ханом теперь в безопасности, здесь, с нами.

— Нет, генерал, — с сожалением качает головой Рей. — Мы никогда не будем в безопасности. Кайло Рен сожжет галактику, чтобы найти Хана, если мы не вернемся, и за нами будет волочиться кровавый след.

— Ты говоришь, словно собираешься вернуться к нему! — мгновенно вспыхивает Финн. — Так ты собираешься возвращаться к нему?!

— Я не знаю, куда мы направимся, — парирует Рей. К несчастью, это правда. У нее нет иного плана, кроме как банально бежать. — Но нам нельзя оставаться здесь. Я по горло сыта войной. Я не сражаюсь за Первый орден или Сопротивление. Мне нужно думать о Хане.

Но Финн не унимается, продолжая давить на нее.

— Спустя столько времени я узнаю, что ты жива. Что ты жива и ты с ним! — его голос повышается. — Я предлагал тебе лучший выход, чем это, Рей! — Финн выглядит уязвленным и сбитым с толку тем, что он услышал. Финн хороший человек, и это на него совсем не похоже, но он не может остановиться. — Каково это — жить с ним, Рей? Как его… его…

— Финн, не…

— Шлюха!

Рей вздрагивает. Возле нее внезапно начинает кричать Хан, вскинув руки, вмиг отправляя Финна в полет до дальней стены. И этот мощный толчок Силы вызван двухлеткой.

— Хан! — Рей прикрикивает на сына, в ужасе, не веря своим глазам. Неужели он понял значение слова? Он не мог! Или мог?.. — Хан, прекрати!

— Довольно! — вмешивается генерал Органа. — Финн, веди себя прилично, или тебе придется уйти. И, пожалуйста, помни, что здесь присутствует ребенок.

Маленький мальчик топает ножкой и упрямо вскидывает голову. Мальчик во всем напоминает отца в этот момент. Пока Финн поднимается на ноги, Хан указывает на него пальцем. Детский голосок и интонации не отменяют злости в его словах. — Он мне не нравится, мама! Можно, я ударю его снова? Пожалуйста, можно?

Рей смотрит на своего ребенка. Не в первый раз она чувствует непреодолимый страх за будущее Хана. Зная, что очень скоро она будет не в состоянии контролировать одаренного Силой, способного мальчика. Хан, кажется, слушает только отца. И насколько она знает, Кайло в его голове в эту самую секунду. Рей никогда не может сказать, когда они говорят друг с другом, хотя иногда у нее проскальзывают подозрения.

— Оставь мальчика с нами, — впервые подает голос Люк Скайуокер. После криков и эмоций его спокойная речь звучит шепотом доверенного друга. Он проводит по воздуху рукой и повторяет свои слова, отчего Рей слышит джедая у себя в голове. Его призыв вдруг почти искушает ее. На секунду кажется, что все станет на свои места, если она согласится. — Оставь мальчика с нами, — оставь мальчика с нами. Оставь мальчика. Да, я оставлю мальчика. Подождите… Что?!

Очнувшись, Рей часто моргает, отметая эту мысль, и обращает разъяренные глаза к джедаю.

— Уловки разума, джедай?

Люк Скайуокер не отрицает этого:

— Мальчику следует быть здесь, с нами. На Светлой стороне. С Сопротивлением.

Генерал Органа присоединяется к нему. Ее голос звучит спокойно и урезонивающе:

— Это самый безопасный путь для Хана, Рей. И он будет со своей семьей.

— Кайло и я — его семья! — неужели она всерьез сказала это? Ладно, но это правда… в своем роде.

Финн обжигает ее взглядом.

— Рей, Бен превратит Хана в монстра, — генерал Органа невесело качает головой. — Он сделает из него ситха. Через несколько лет ты не узнаешь своего мальчика, — знаменитая принцесса Восстания вздыхает, с тяжким сожалением. — Поверь мне, я знаю. Я потеряла собственного сына из-за ситха. Если ты любишь Хана, пожалуйста, оставь его с нами.

Джедай вступает в разговор.

— Хану потребуется изучать пути Силы, Рей. Иначе он будет представлять опасность для самого себя, не говоря об окружающих, — Люк многозначительно смотрит на нее. — Похоже, ты уже не в состоянии контролировать его.

Критика задевает ее, вынуждая защищаться:

— Ему всего два! Даже обычных детей в два года бывает трудно контролировать. Хан мой! Он останется со мной!

Лея Органа, опытный дипломат, мягким приветливым голосом парирует этот довод:

— Рей, мы хотим, чтобы вы оба остались с нами. На правильной стороне. Хан рос бы рядом с тобой и его большой семьей здесь, в Сопротивлении.

— Нет, — она остается непреклонной. — Это не сработает. Наше присутствие несет угрозу Сопротивлению, — будь она проклята, если позволит заточить Хана, как когда-то Кайло, с бесчувственным джедаем. Вдобавок они вырастят его на ненависти к собственному отцу. И если есть что-то хорошее в их странных отношениях с Кайло — это то обожание, с которым Хан относится к своему отцу.

Для Рей становится очевидным, что Сопротивление — не выход. Нет, надо уводить Хана прочь от всех Скайуокеров — джедаев ли, ситхов — если она хочет, чтобы они оставались вместе, в безопасности и на свободе.

Поэтому, по старой привычке, вынесенной с Джакку, Рей начинает торговаться:

— Мне нужен чистый корабль. Я отдам вам шаттл, который я похитила, за новое судно с чистыми кодами. Мы с Ханом сбежим на нем.

Генерал раздумывает мгновение, прежде чем ответить.

— Я могу достать для тебя чистый корабль, Рей. Но сначала ты оставишь с нами мальчика. Так будет лучше. Доверься мне, когда-нибудь, много позже, ты поблагодаришь нас, — Лея подходит ближе и наклоняется к малышу. — Хан, — она улыбается ему. — Я твоя бабушка. Я мама твоего папы. Хотел бы ты остаться и жить с…

— Нет! — Рей подхватывает ребенка на руки. — Я не оставлю Хана с вами, — этот вопрос не подлежит рассмотрению. — Шаттл зашифрован, но я взломала код, чтобы угнать его, и отключила передатчик. Я дам вам все, что потребуется, чтобы получить данные с бортового компьютера. Это личный корабль Кайло. Вероятно, вы хоть самому Сноуку сможете домой позвонить. В нем полно полезной для Сопротивления информации.

— Ребенок гораздо важнее для нас, чем твой корабль, — вмешивается джедай, поддерживая сестру. — Рей, Хан — нечто совершенно особенное. Мне жаль, но это касается не только того, чего хочешь ты для своего сына, — глаза Люка Скайуокера находятся на одном уровне с ее глазами, он невысокого роста, но в Силе Рей чувствует невероятную ауру, исходящую от него. Может, именно это делает его таким пугающим. — В этом вопросе замешаны куда более могущественные силы. Хану нельзя позволить стать ситхом. Мы не отдадим еще одного Скайуокера Темной стороне. Мне очень жаль, Рей, но мы не можем позволить этому случиться.

Рей долго не сводит глаз с великого джедая, пока полное осознание не приходит к ней. Вот причина, по которой Кайло остерегал ее о своей семье. Вот причина, по которой леди Вейдер так печальна на портрете. Джедаи крадут детей. Лея Органа и Люк Скайуокер хотят удержать Хана. Они не примут «нет» в качестве ответа.

Кайло предупреждал ее. Ей следовало прислушаться к нему. Ей следовало верить ему, там, где речь шла о безопасности Хана. Но сейчас, спасибо ее безмозглой идее бежать к Сопротивлению, они с Ханом в ловушке, посреди семьи Скайуокеров и их нескончаемой войны Силы. Рей была идиоткой, решив прийти к ним по доброй воле, сказать правду и попросить о помощи.

Теперь уже трудно различать: кто друг, а кто враг.

Глаза Рей вспыхивают — хватит с нее тщательно скрываемой под вежливостью лжи.

— Я знаю, зачем вам Хан. Мне известна история… Известно, что вы, Скайуокеры, сотворили с галактикой! Это закончится на Кайло Рене. Не будет больше разделенных семей, бесконечных войн и сыновей, которых растят ради убийства отцов во имя Силы. По крайней мере, я избавлю своего сына от подобной участи. Хан мой! Вы не получите его. Он не будет вашей пешкой.

Безмятежного джедая не тронула ее эмоциональная вспышка. Крифф! Как же это раздражает! Этот человек, который видел Дарта Вейдера и его Императора, напоминает себе Рей. Конечно, с чего его должен смутить спор с безвестной мусорщицей с Джакку.

— Если ты решишь бежать, ты не сумеешь прятаться вечно. Ты проведешь жизнь одна, пытаясь на шаг опередить Первый орден, — Люк Скайуокер говорит с добродушной снисходительностью, словно терпеливо объясняя очевидное маленькому ребенку. — Нет способа для тебя вырастить твоего мальчика. Вам с Ханом лучше остаться здесь, где мы сможем защитить вас, — молочно-голубые глаза джедая заглядывают в ее глаза, и напряжение в них напоминает его племянника. — Если твой мальчик станет ситхом, он, несомненно, убьет своего отца. Ученик ситха всегда убивает Учителя. Таков путь ситхов. Так или иначе, твой мальчик убьет Бена. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Это правда? Это не может быть правдой! Рей нельзя верить Скайуокеру, после попытки обмануть ее разум. Но даже если джедай прав, проблему можно отложить на потом. Да и что с того, раз Сопротивление не хочет шаттл Кайло. Она продаст корабль по частям и выручит достаточно денег для покупки небольшого судна. Продажа одного только гипердвигателя даст ей все, в чем она нуждается. Конечно, это займет больше времени, да и риски возрастут, но Рей найдет способ заполучить чистый корабль. Если кто и знает все о продаже запчастей, барахолках и кораблях без опознавательных знаков, так это Рей с Джакку.

— Мы попробуем убежать. Я готова рискнуть, — твердо заявляет Рей, с большей уверенность, чем на деле чувствует внутри. — Я выжила на Джакку, и я смогу пережить Кайло Рена.

— Тогда ты не оставляешь нам выбора, Рей, — Скайуокер с неохотой кивает сестре, и та подносит к лицу комлинк.

— Войдите, — несколько вооруженных охранников, уже знакомых ей по ангару, появляются в открывшихся дверях. Генерал кивает им, и значение ее жеста очевидно. Раз Рей не отдает им Хана, брат и сестра Скайуокеры заберут его силой.

Конечно. Джедаи крадут детей.

«О, Кайло, — вспоминает она, — мне следовало верить тебе».

Рей сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Сопротивление еще не представляет, но похищение Хана обернется их погибелью.

— Вам не спрятать его от отца. Разве вы не понимаете? Кайло у него в голове! Все время. У них связь… Какой-то вид ментальной связи. Они мысленно общаются друг с другом. Если вы попытаетесь держать его у себя, вы лишь подвергнете опасности самих себя и всех остальных в Сопротивлении!

— Если мы не можем держать его, тогда как ты собираешься справиться с этим сама? — возражает Скайуокер. Вопрос справедлив, он тот самый, на который у Рей пока нет ответа. С каждой проходящей минутой она чувствует себя более и более безнадежно.

Пока она медлит, генерал приказывает солдатам:

— Отведите эту женщину и ее ребенка в камеру, — мать Кайло тяжело вздыхает и встречает взгляд Рей. — Поверь мне, ты поблагодаришь нас за это позже.

 _Да, с радостью!_ Рей прищуривается. Да будь все проклято, если она сбежала от Кайло, чтобы очутиться в плену у Сопротивления. Она оглядывается на Хана, и внезапно становится ясно: помощь, которая ей требуется, прямо у нее под носом. Ей только стоит сменить сторону.

— Вы совершаете ошибку! Я докажу вам, — одним движением Рей падает на колени, обхватывая дрожащими ладонями личико Хана. — Милый, послушай маму. Поговори с папой. Привлеки внимание папы прямо сейчас! Сейчас! Пожалуйста… — она видит, как его губы начинают шевелиться, повторяя слова, которые он произносит в голове. — Хорошо. Скажи папе: мы летим домой. Мамочка ошибалась, и мы летим домой, — она слегка сжимает Хана, пытаясь дать понять сыну срочность ситуации. Через мгновение он кивает ей. — Хорошо. Теперь попроси папу рассказать тебе что-нибудь о FN-2187. Спроси его о предателе. И скажи нам вслух, что говорит папа.

Хан снова кивает. И начинает говорить. Слова принадлежат Кайло Рену, но они, словно в кривом зеркале, отражаются через понимание малыша.

— Папа ударил его своим красным мечом. Порезал его спину. Он пре-да-тель Первого ордена. Все пре-да-тели должны умереть, — Хан говорит запинаясь, будто переводя с другого языка. — Мамочка, папа говорит: не лети домой. Встреть его на Файн-но-лазир большом корабле. Вот таком! — мальчик широко улыбается, поднимая свой игрушечный звездный разрушитель, который видят все окружающие. — Плохие люди буду следить за твоим кораблем, мама. Не лети домой.

Рей поднимает взгляд на генерала и джедая. Уголки губ Скайуокера мрачно опущены вниз. Его сестра выглядит шокированной. Похоже, сработало.

И она продолжает:

— Хан, послушай маму. Если тебя когда-нибудь заберут у меня или у папы… Если кто-нибудь заберет тебя у нас, говори с папой в голове. Скажи папе, где ты и с кем ты. Продолжай говорить с папой. Он придет за тобой. Папа спасет тебя. Он приведет свои армии и свои корабли и спасет тебя.

Ее сын наклоняет голову, выглядя испуганным. Его вид разбивает ей сердце.

— Папа спасет меня, — робко повторяет он. — Папа любит меня. Мама, я хочу домой. Я хочу к папе.

Рей прижимает к себе мальчика, покачивая его в объятиях вперед-назад.

— О, Хан. Прости меня за это. За все, — она встает, не отпуская его. — Теперь попробуйте забрать его у меня, — восклицает она, вызывающе глядя на джедая и генерала.

— Ты победила Рей, — признает Скайуокер. — Ответственность за судьбу этого ребенка лежит теперь исключительно на тебе, — он награждает ее долгим взглядом, полным разочарования. — Последствия будут на твоей совести. За него, за тебя, за всех, кто пострадает от твоего решения.

Слова тяжело повисают в воздухе. Рей бросает взгляд на рассерженного Финна, на расстроенную Лею Органу, на стоящих в нерешительности солдат Сопротивления, пришедших, чтобы отвести ее в камеру. Как получилось, что все пошло таким неправильным путем? Она ведь одна из них, разве они не видят?.. Разве… А действительно ли она одна из них?

Скайуокер всматривается в Рей, и его рот искажается в гримасе.

— Он обучает тебя? — тихо спрашивает джедай.

— Нет, — тон Рей полон горечи. — Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с Силой. Я ненавижу вашу Силу.

— Как удобно для старого учителя Сноука, — джедай умудряется представить ее отказ учиться Силе так, будто она в сговоре с ситхами. — Я рад, что ты не пришла ко мне за обучением, Рей. Я бы отказал тебе. Твои чувства делают тебе честь, но ты оказалась в ловушке привязанностей и плохих решений. Такой эгоизм ведет на темную тропу.

Да, джедаи запрещают привязанности… Именно так Кайло и рассказывал ей. Рей теперь видит, что Темная сторона имеет лучшие аргументы, по крайней мере там, где дело касается любви.

— Моя любовь к сыну не эгоизм! — огрызается она, начиная понимать, почему Кайло возненавидел своего дядю. Самодовольство этого человека способно причинить боль. Может, ей стоило оказать последнему джедаю больше почтительности, но Рей столько выстрадала, защищая человека, который сегодня хотел похитить ее ребенка. Теперь она сожалеет — ей стоило отдать Кайло карту три года назад, и ничего этого не случилось бы.

— Ты не доказал, что ты такой уж великий учитель, Люк Скайуокер, — Рей награждает джедая уничижительным взглядом, который она обычно использовала на враждебных барахольщиках на Джакку. — Мне интересно, стоил ли ты всех тех жизней, что были потеряны в твоих поисках? Столько жизней прервано впустую из-за твоей карты.

Генерал Лея поджимает губы, излучая неодобрение:

— Финн проводит тебя обратно к твоему кораблю, Рей. Тебе пора улетать, — она делает паузу и добавляет запоздало: — Спасибо, что рассказала нам правду, — в ее словах нет особого воодушевления. Если Рей не была уверена, знает ли генерал ее секрет, то теперь эта уверенность появилась.

Финн тоже продолжает хмуриться. Несмотря на вспыхнувшие эмоции, он все еще беспокоится о ней. Потому что он ее Финн.

— Подожди… Разве тебе безопасно возвращаться, Рей? — он обращает взгляд к Скайуокерам. — Она похитила его корабль и его ребенка. Кайло Рен не обрадуется такому. Он злопамятный парень, вообще-то.

Генерал вскидывает брови:

— Пару минут назад она сказала нам, что Кайло нужны они оба.

— Ты ставишь на кон свою жизнь, Рей, — Финн выглядит весьма озабоченным. — Может, тебе следует отправить Хана на шаттле, а самой бежать?

Такое предложение почти оскорбляет ее: она не отправит сына одного к отцу. Но в памяти снова всплывает предупреждение Кайло, что если она попытается уйти, он заберет у нее ребенка, а ее бросит в клетку.

Кайло Рен не делает пустых угроз. Спросите Чандрилу.

— Так что, Рей? — генералу Органе явно не терпится закончить разговор. Рядом с ней Финн выглядит гораздо более обеспокоенным нерешительностью и сомнениями Рей.

Побег из замка Баст оказался худшим решением из всех, которые ей за всю жизнь довелось принимать. Она закрывает глаза, и воспоминания о том, как все началось, снова предстают перед ее мысленным взором. Они с Кайло, обнаженные, переплетаются в объятиях друг друга. Он гладит ее волосы, шепча клятвы, уверяя, что она принадлежит ему. Пугая ее соблазнами и угрозами его собственной Тьмы.

Если ей повезет, то вот, к чему она вернется — в его постель. А если ей не повезет, что ж, тогда где-то есть клетка с ее именем на двери, и сына она видит в последний раз. И если ей совсем не повезет… Нет, о таком думать нельзя.

— Я рискну, — холодно сообщает Рей. Сейчас ей нужно одно — увезти Хана от Сопротивления. Ей не обязательно следовать инструкциям Кайло, взяв курс на «Финализатор». Она все еще может попытаться сбежать.

Лея Органа кажется удовлетворенной ее ответом.

— Тогда настала пора тебе покинуть нас, Рей, — глаза бывшей принцессы скользят по внуку, и ее лицо заметно смягчается. — И спасибо тебе, что назвала его Ханом.

— Шив! — хныкает Хан. — Мое имя Шив! — он устал, вырван из привычного распорядка дня, ему давно пора быть в кровати. — Я хочу домой, мама, — он дергает Рей за юбку. — Я хочу до-о-омо-о-ой!

Рей смотрит на своего возлюбленного сына и принимает решение.


	15. Chapter 15

Похищенный шаттл приземляется точно на положенные метки посреди огромного ангара «Финализатора». Обычно постоянному пилоту Кайло редко улыбается совершить подобный подвиг, но Рей он удается с первой попытки. Впрочем, ей легко даются любые начинания, но сейчас Кайло слишком разъярен, чтобы выказать должное восхищение ее талантами.

_Он убьет ее. Убьет и попросит прощения у Учителя._

Схвати Рей одну из СИД-ок, он бы замял это дело. Но нет, тупой сучке приспичило украсть именно его шаттл. Его личный, идеального оттенка черного, тщательно подогнанный под его вкусы изнутри и снаружи, командный шаттл класса «Ипсилон». С тем же успехом Рей могла увести «Финализатор». Его шаттл — один из самых узнаваемых кораблей Первого ордена, с уникальными посадочными клиренсами и допуском к данным самого высокого уровня. Даже Кайло Рен не настолько самонадеян, чтобы игнорировать подобную брешь в системе безопасности. Поэтому нынче весь флот Первого ордена втихую давится смехом над приказом высматривать похищенный звездолет с симпатичной молоденькой брюнеткой за штурвалом.

Что приводит к еще одному затруднению. За спиной он чувствует приближение персоны, которую в данный миг не хотел бы наблюдать вовсе. 

— Уйдите, Хакс, - не оборачиваясь, огрызается Рен.

Ему не нужны зрители для этого «воссоединения» и меньше всего — его закадычный соперник за лидерство в Первом ордене. Хакс может услышать то, что не предназначено для его ушей, не говоря о том, что ему и без того известно достаточно. Конечно, в ангаре полно свидетелей, но большинство находятся слишком далеко, чтобы услышать отголоски предполагаемого разговора. В кои-то веки Кайло искренне порадовался, что его заработанная за годы репутация держала всех в страхе и — что немаловажно — на почтительном расстоянии от него.

Всех, кроме Хакса. Прославленный генерал Первого ордена подходит к нему без малейшей тени волнения. «Финализатор» находится под их совместным командованием, и генерал имеет полное право находиться здесь — о чем он сам прекрасно осведомлен. 

— Я здесь, дабы убедиться, что вы не убьете ее, — сообщает Хакс.

— Вас это не касается, — предупреждает Кайло. Он рвется в бой и, раз генерал так жаждет вмешаться, он будет рад услужить.

Чуть ранее Кайло уже разнес в клочья головы двух штурмовиков, дежуривших прошлой ночью на посадочной платформе Баста. Но ни у одного не нашлось никаких воспоминаний о Рей. Должно быть, сучка воспользовалась Силой. Как бы там ни было, Кайло убил их. А теперь ему нужно дождаться момента, чтобы отправить вслед за ними Рей. И если за компанию придется прикончить Хакса, будет еще лучше.

Трап шаттла опускается, и он замечает тень наверху.

— Вы не сможете убить ее на моем корабле, Рен. Я не допущу этого.

Тень движется вперед.

— Как будто вы можете остановить…

— Па-а-апочка! — тень превращается в несущегося к нему Шива с любимыми корабликами в руках. Мальчик со счастливым визгом врезается в его левую ногу, крепко обхватывает ее и широко улыбается маске отца. — Мы вернулись! — радостно объявляет он. — Мы дома. Мы летели на твоем корабле. Я помогал.

Мечта стереть световым мечом ухмылку с лица Хакса становится практически нестерпимой.

Взъерошив темные волосы ребенка, Кайло кивком подзывает ближайшего штурмовика. 

— Отведите мальчика на борт корабля, на котором я прибыл. Прикажите готовиться к взлету, — нужно убрать отсюда ребенка. Сыну не следует видеть, как он убивает ее.

В проеме у трапа появляется другая тень. Но она медлит.

Это Рей, и она в ужасе — он чувствует ее эмоции сквозь Силу. Хорошо. Ей следует бояться. Кайло позволит ей спуститься и будет смотреть в ее глаза, голыми руками выдавливая из нее жизнь — именно так, как поступил бы Дарт Вейдер. Но верная супруга его деда никогда бы не отвергла своего ситха. Его же потаскуха-мусорщица — не Падме Скайуокер.

По крайней мере, теперь, когда Кайло решил избавиться от Рей, ему не придется ругаться с ней по поводу нового имени для ребенка. Никаких больше Ханов-мать-его-Соло. Отныне его сын будет зваться Шив Рен. Сын нового императора, названный в честь предшественника.

Тем временем, Рей не шевелилась, замерев на верхушке трапа. И терпение Кайло начинает подходить к концу.

— Рен, не убивайте ее. Я серьезно, — снова вмешивается Хакс, заскулив в ее защиту.

Кайло игнорирует его.

Наконец Рей наскребает в себе остатки смелости. Его глаза следят за ее медленными шагами. В черном плаще с капюшоном, Рей, как никогда, грациозна и величественна, ткань наполовину скрывает ее лицо. Неуместная мысль приходит ему на ум: Рей выглядит весьма по-ситхски. Будто она могла бы быть его леди.

Вот только это вовсе не так. Она — сука, которая потрахалась с ним и ускользнула в ночи, пока он, как последний дурак, строил планы на их совместное будущее. Кайло готов был дать Рей семью, которой ей всегда хотелось, а она в свою очередь одарила бы его Светом, которому он не в силах противиться. И вместе они могли бы править галактикой. Они могли бы даже быть счастливы.

Но не теперь.

Долгие месяцы Рей искушала его. И затем, едва дав попробовать вкус своей волшебной, пропитанной Светлой стороной, киски, она осмелилась бросить его. Необразованная-мусорщица-с-Джакку-потаскуха-официантка осмелилась бросить Кайло Рена, будущего императора, а ныне командующего Первого ордена, ученика ситха, принца Альдераана и наследника рода Скайуокера!

Да какого хрена, что вообще Рей о себе возомнила, решив, что ей позволено бросить его?

Она — труп. Вот кто она. Медленно, со скрипом перчаток, Кайло сжимает руки в кулаки. Скоро, очень скоро он прикончит ее.

Рей останавливается в нескольких метрах от него. Она поднимает руки, откидывая назад капюшон. Боги, какая же она красивая… Даже с воспаленными, покрасневшими глазами и мокрыми от слез щеками. Внешне Рей кажется собранной, но для него не секрет, что внутри она едва не теряет рассудок от страха.

Она молчит.

И он вторит ей.

Они смотрят друг на друга в полной тишине.

… Рей уснула первой прошлой ночью. Это был первый раз, когда женщина спала в его руках. Он никогда не спал с безымянными шлюхами, которые отсасывали ему, с отработанным профессионализмом. Для него они ничего не значили. Он отсылал их прочь. Но не Рей. Ему хотелось чувствовать ее рядом. А потом… после всего, что они разделили той ночью, после всех месяцев их жизни бок о бок, Рей оставила его.

Словно все предательства прошлого обрушились на него снова. Отец, исчезавший порой больше чем на год безо всяких объяснений, мать, отправившая его подальше, потому что «это к лучшему», дядя, отвергнувший его в академии, потому что он был недостаточно талантлив, чтобы стать джедаем. Снова и снова мальчика Бена Соло отталкивали самые близкие. Что ж, этот мальчик давным-давно вырос и стал мужчиной. Стал могущественным ситхом, которого никто никогда не посмеет больше отвергнуть.

С усилием Кайло возвращает свои мысли в настоящее. Прямиком к закутанной в плащ женщине, безмолвной и дрожащей перед ним. Рей тоже вспоминает прошлую ночь.

Он же помнит _все_. Вкус ее губ, мягкость распущенных волос на его коже, прикосновение нежных рук, запах ее возбуждения, готовности принять его, те непередаваемые ощущения, когда он глубоко вторгался в ее тело. И ярче всего — секунды колдовского Света, замерцавшего вокруг него, когда удовольствие вырвало у нее крик в его объятиях. Неотвратимый, исцеляющий, дарующий прощение Свет.

Он мог бы прожить весь остаток жизни как благочестивый джедай, перебирая воспоминания о единственной ночи с Рей. Но, будучи ситхом, Кайло Рен хочет большего.

Большего. Даже теперь он хочет большего.

_Новый план. Он повременит с убийством. Он отвезет ее в Баст, будет трахать, пока не насытится, а потом убьет ее. И попросит прощения у Учителя._

Рей заговаривает первой.

— Я вернулась, — тихо напоминает она ему. — Я не обязана была возвращаться, — ее взгляд нервно скользит по генералу Хаксу. Ее лицо немного смягчается при виде него, и от этого Кайло сильнее мрачнеет под маской.

Его ответ полон невысказанной угрозы.

— Ты не должна была покидать меня. Никогда.

Он начинает неторопливо сдирать с рук перчатки. Он хочет снова чувствовать ее кожу, когда выпустит свой гнев. Он хочет, чтобы Рей страдала — за тот страх, который вызвала, когда он обнаружил пропажу Шива. И отверженность, которую он ощутил, проснувшись один в холодной пустой постели.

— Признавайся, Рей, — он делает жест в сторону Хакса. — Твой герой-генерал пришел послушать. Расскажи нам, что ты сделала и куда направилась. Думаю, большая часть истории мне уже известна. Но ты же знаешь, я могу получить от тебя все, что хочу, поэтому говори нам правду. Всю правду.

Рей переводит взгляд с маски на его голые руки и отступает на шаг.

Кайло же сам идет вперед, ничего не выражающая маска нависает над ней.

— Ну? — подгоняет он.

— Я отвезла Хана к сопротивленцам, — голос Рей дрожит.

Он кивает. За спиной он чувствует изумление и негодование Хакса от услышанного. Сейчас, полагает он, назойливый генерал начнет понимать.

Со всей силы Рен наотмашь бьет ее по лицу. Рей не издает ни звука, тяжело падая на колени и оставаясь неподвижной в этом положении.

— Продолжай.

— Я встретилась с твоей матерью, генералом Органой.

И снова он награждает ее такой же пощечиной. Рей успевает подставить локти, падая на четвереньки.

— У меня нет матери! — шипит он. В Силе доносится чужое волнение, но он игнорирует его. — Продолжай.

— И я виделась с твоим дядей, Люком Скайуокером.

Рей пытается встать, но он опять попадает ей прямо по лицу. Она падает снова. На этот раз он не сдерживался. В этот удар он вложился от души. Одно упоминание имени джедая ввергает его в неконтролируемую ярость, и то, что Рей смеет говорить о родственной связи вслух, заставляет мир в его глазах окраситься в красный цвет.

— У меня нет дяди! — отрывисто хрипит он.

Рей поднимает голову, встречая его взгляд. Ее губы разбиты, и струйка крови стекает к подбородку, падая крупными каплями на пол.

— Они знают о Хане. Я призналась им, но, думаю, им уже было известно. Скайуокер знал, это точно. Но я не представляю как.

Потому что он мастер-джедай-ебаный-Скайуокер, и он почувствует Свет через полгалактики! Огонь внутри Рена не утихает.

— Продолжай.

— Ты оказался прав, Кайло. Они хотели забрать его. Когда я отказалась оставить Хана с ними, они попытались забрать его. Мне пришлось показать им вашу связь в Силе, чтобы убедить в невозможности держать его у них. Что ты всегда сумеешь его найти. Что подобная попытка лишь подвергнет опасности их самих. Это сработало. Они нас отпустили.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Там был Финн.

— Ах, предатель. Как там FN-2187, он все еще влюблен в тебя, Рей? Он все еще готов сражаться и отдать жизнь за тебя? — она проводит ладонью по губам, стирая капающую кровь и, моргая, продолжает смотреть на него пустым взглядом. — Давай, — он кивает на своего коллегу. — Генералу Хаксу стоит узнать, сколько сердец ты разбила по обе стороны войны, — Рей молчит, поэтому он хватает ее, грубо вздергивая на ноги.

Теперь он, держа Рей за шею, как следует встряхивает ее.

— Ну? Предатель до сих пор любит тебя? Он знал, что ты явилась к нему прямиком из моей постели? Принял бы он тебя обратно после…

— Хва-а-атит! — причина недавнего волнения в Силе приближается так быстро, насколько позволяют маленькие ноги. Шив бросается к отцу, кусаясь и крепко вцепившись в штанину. Штурмовик, мчавшийся в паре шагов за мальчиком, не успевает поймать его.

— Ай, — от неожиданности Кайло роняет Рей, и та растягивается на полу.

— Не делай больно! — Шив почти заползает на ошеломленную мать, раскидывая по сторонам руки и ноги, пытаясь закрыть ее. — Не д-делай больно мамочке! — пристально глядя на отца, маленький мальчик срывается на крик. Ему сложно выговаривать слова, он выдает их медленно, но громко и ясно. — Я уб-б-бью тебя, если ты сделаешь больно мамочке!

— Мамочке?! — с недоверием шепчет Хакс.

Мощная бластерная винтовка штурмовика летит в протянутые руки мальчика, и тут Шив пытается наставить ее на отца. Оружие слишком длинное и тяжелое для ребенка, не достигшего трехлетнего возраста, оно трясется в его руках, прежде чем грохнуться на пол и выстрелить. Генерал Хакс отпрыгивает как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать сгустка энергии, который, несомненно, разнес бы ему лодыжку. Испугавшись, мальчик впадает в истерику и начинает плакать.

Нужно прекратить это сейчас же.

Кайло взмахивает рукой, в один миг лишая сознания и Рей, и Шива. Через секунду он сжимает в руке упавшее оружие и спокойно направляет его на штурмовика, которому он поручил заботу о сыне.

— Это за то, что подвел меня, и за то, что не используешь предохранитель, — единственный выстрел входит в грудь солдата. Затем, оскалившись, Кайло поворачивается к быстро приблизившемуся офицеру, прибывшему выяснить, что происходит. — Отведите мальчика на мой шаттл! И заприте двери!

Кайло возвращается к штурмовику и, не скрывая ярости, пинает мертвеца. Неудовлетворенный, он берется за меч и всаживает его в живот трупа, прежде чем обезглавить его. Кровь разливается лужей. Весьма неприятное зрелище, но оно приносит ему облегчение. Ему совершенно необходимо было кого-нибудь убить.

— Довольно, Рен, — приказным тоном требует Хакс. — Прекратите разводить бардак. Он мертв, — хмурый генерал опускается на колени возле Рей и аккуратно переворачивает ее. Он наклоняется над ней, проверяя дыхание, и осторожно осматривает испачканное кровью лицо.

— Руки прочь, Хакс, — вид того, как он трогает ее, злит Кайло, но еще это заставляет его обороняться. — Она спит, а не мертва. Я не собираюсь убивать ее.

Хакс не принимает во внимание его слова и лично проверяет пульс Рей. С заметным облегчением генерал поднимается на ноги.

— Ваш мальчик очень кровожаден. Он пошел в вашу породу, Рен, — Хакс открыто ухмыляется. — Ему и трех лет нет, а он уже мечтает вас убить. Он хоть знает, какая перед ним огромная очередь?

— И вы, конечно, во главе списка, не правда ли? — Кайло остается только огрызаться, в унижении от разыгравшейся публичной сцены.

Генерал продолжает, не скрывая злорадства.

— Лидеру Сноуку известно, что вы не смогли отыскать Скайуокера, но сумели найти девушку, которая в силах это сделать? Которая умудрилась увести ваш корабль и полететь на нем прямо на встречу со Скайуокером? И похоже, что Рей знает все ваши семейные тайны. Осторожней, Рен, не запутайтесь в ваших приоритетах.

Кайло раздражает то, как Хакс рассуждает о Сноуке. Ему ничего не известно о его учителе-ситхе. Хакс — фигура, которую можно заменить, как и большинство военачальников. Форма остается той же, меняется только имя. Ничего выдающегося.

— Лидер знает, кто она. Только вы оставались в неведении, Хакс. Рей должна была стать следующим падаваном Скайуокера, но я нашел ее раньше.

Генерал хмурится.

— Рей — джедай? — судя по голосу, Хакс в равной степени впечатлен и потрясен. Но, как водится, ему обязательно надо оставить последнее слово за собой. — Так трогательно видеть, как ваш бастард любит свою мамочку. Вот только я считал, что его матерью была официантка из какой-то забегаловки в Среднем Кольце. Рей действительно удалось обвести меня вокруг пальца.

Ебаный ад. Еще одна причина, по которой он не хотел, чтобы Хакс стал свидетелем их противостояния. Однажды Кайло Рен будет править галактикой. Со временем — с одним или двумя ситхятами Скайуокерами под боком. Пока что он не готов допустить для себя потенциальные притязания Шива. Особенно пока мальчик так мал и его возможности до сих пор остаются неопределенными. Что оставляет Кайло выбор: поправить Хакса сейчас или вызвать подозрения позже, если он пожелает сфальсифицировать легитимность рождения мальчика.

Кайло разглядывает Рей, лежащую окровавленным лицом вверх, на полу ангара. Ее вид в бессознательном состоянии в очередной раз напоминает ему о прошлой ночи. И он осознает, что совершил минутой раньше: причинил боль единственной, кто может помочь ему.

Решение немедля приходит к нему.

_Новый план. Он отвезет ее в Баст, будет трахать, пока не насытится, а потом женится на ней. И продолжит трахать ее._

— Ваш интеллект вас подводит, Хакс, — парирует Кайло. — Мальчик не бастард. Рей моя жена. И пока она, наконец, не выберет сторону в войне, она — самый опасный человек в галактике.

Он произносит последнюю фразу с чем-то, близким к гордости. На протяжении трех поколений одаренные Силой Скайуокеры определяли судьбу галактики. И такая вероломная сука, как Рей, должна идеально вписаться в его семью.


	16. Chapter 16

Кайло находит ее сидящей на полу, спиной к стене, неотрывно смотрящей на портрет его давно умершей бабки. Рей утопает в его черном халате, ее влажные волосы зачесаны назад. Должно быть, под ним она голая и чистая. Смывшая грязь Сопротивления. Смывшая следы прошлой ночи с ним.

Прошло много часов с того момента, как он уложил бессознательную Рей на свою кровать, запер дверь и ушел прочь. Ему требовалось время, чтобы остыть. И решить, что делать дальше.

Не было нужды выяснять детали происшедшего на ДиʼКуаре. Не после того, как Шив улыбнулся и поднес руку отца к своему виску, приглашая Кайло в свои воспоминания. Глазами мальчика Кайло наблюдал все. Оскорбления, брошенные отчаявшимся предателем Рей, манипуляции его матери, предложившей объятия, прежде чем броситься в атаку, уловки Силы старого джедая, чтобы увести их мальчика. Даже последнюю безнадежную попытку Рей поторговаться его шаттлом за шанс ускользнуть.

А затем наступает часть, смотреть которую было сложнее всего.

Горькие рыдания Рей, пока она говорит Шиву, что у них не осталось хорошего выбора, поэтому им лучше жить с отцом. Она добавляет, что отец не так уж плох. Не настолько. И у Шива будет семья, семья, которой никогда не знала сама Рей.

Она умоляет мальчика, пожалуйста, не ненавидеть ее, когда он повзрослеет, чтобы понять значение ее выбора. Все выйдет к лучшему, она надеется.

Рей уверяет его, что бы ни случилось, мамочка всегда будет любить его, даже если сможет быть с ним только в Силе. С этими последними словами Рей отправляет его первым по трапу, напутствуя закрыть глазки, если папочка достанет свой красный меч.

Шив понимал крайне мало из того, что происходило на самом деле. Только глубокие эмоции, исходившие от участников событий. «Мама сердится. Мне не нравится человек, который кричит на маму. Силовой толчок. Мама кричит. Едем домой, к папочке. Мама боится. Очень боится. Не делай больно моей маме. Я убью тебя, если ты сделаешь больно маме».

Даже с расплывчатыми деталями, события впечатлили его сына. И наблюдая за происходившим через детские глаза, Кайло понимает, что и сам остался впечатлен.

Он испортит своего ребенка. Именно так, как и предполагал.

Кайло видел, как ссорились его собственные родители, столько раз, что и сосчитать не мог. То и дело в запале они обменивались упреками. И порой били тарелки. Но его отец никогда не поднимал руку на мать. Взамен Хан Соло делал то, что умел лучше всего: он уходил.

Что возвращает Кайло в настоящее. К Рей. К девушке, которая тоже покинула его.

Но она вернулась.

Кайло останавливается над ней, край его одежд, качнувшись, задевает ее, но Рей не поворачивает головы, ее глаза упорно направлены на портрет его бабки. Если она и боится, то не показывает этого. Ее аура в Силе странно опустошенная, словно все эмоции вытянуты из нее событиями прошлой ночи и этого дня.

Это первый раз, когда при нем Рей выглядит побежденной. И это неприятное открытие.

Похоже, он слегка перегнул палку.

Рей здесь, как и Шив, они в безопасности. Даже корабль возвращен на место. Если Рей права и его бывшей семье уже была известна правда о Шиве, нет особого вреда, кроме раскрытия этого факта перед генералом Хаксом и лжи о браке. Раз уж Сопротивление в курсе связи в Силе между ним и сыном, это может оказаться преимуществом, в виде сдерживающего фактора. Скайуокер и его ма… Лея Органа крепко подумают, прежде чем явиться за его ребенком.

За этими размышлениями ярость Кайло поостыла, и доводы разума одержали верх.

Наступило время для широких жестов. Время для великодушия в отношении проступка Рей. Время закрыть глаза на боль от отказа и поприветствовать ее возвращение домой. Урок усвоен, дело сделано, прошлое не имеет значения, нет нужды продлевать мучения.

Но Кайло Рену не хватает нужных слов для такой ситуации. Он — человек, привыкший отдавать приказы, требовать исчерпывающих ответов на свои вопросы и выносить решения. Ему присущи два тона, отличающиеся сарказмом и насмешкой. Он не извиняется и редко утруждает себя объяснениями. И открыто признается в своих чувствах.

Неудивительно, что любезность не дается ему, когда она нужна больше всего. Стоит Кайло начать говорить — с его губ срывается угрожающий рык. Старые привычки тяжело искоренить.

— Мне нужно снова надеть на тебя рабский ошейник?

— Нет, — Рей вздрагивает, с заметным трудом заставляя губы двигаться. Ее рука по наитию взлетает к ссадине справа на челюсти. Голос едва ли громче шепота. — Я останусь.

Кайло опускается рядом с ней, и Рей шарахается от него, стоит ему приблизиться, чтобы осмотреть ее лицо. Она робеет под его прикосновениями, хотя прошлой ночью жаждала их. Еще один отказ, но на сей раз Кайло понимает его смысл и моментально отдергивает руку. Он не поможет делу, если продолжит внушать ей только страх.

Он оставил на Рей свою отметину. Ее губа опухла, и на лице расцвел отвратительный синяк. Но в действительности Рей должна быть благодарна, учитывая обстоятельства. Любая другая женщина на ее месте была бы мертва. И все же, глядя на нее сейчас: на опущенные глаза, на дрожащие разбитые губы — Кайло понимает, что Рей не оценила милости, выказанной ей сегодня.

— Ты открыла голокрон? — он чувствует любопытство. Даже с каким-то оттенком надежды.

— Да.

— Хорошо, — он встает на ноги. — Тогда позволь мне посмотреть, как ты исцелишь себя.

Он почти хочет, чтобы она закатила глаза и отказалась, а потом свирепо впилась в него взглядом. Но весь боевой дух покинул Рей. Или, возможно, теперь она увидела преимущество в том, чтобы подчиняться его требованиям. _Твою ж мать._ Еще никогда он не ощущал себя большим тираном, но сегодня это не приносит никакого темного удовлетворения, совсем не такой он хочет видеть свою Рей. Не такой запуганной и подавленной.

Он наблюдает, как ее ресницы опускаются и она призывает Силу. И ох, как же она прекрасна в этот момент, с сиреневыми бликами на лице. Воздух будто электризуется, когда Сила разносится вихрем вокруг них. Это длится считанные секунды, но комната мерцает и воздух звенит, пока ее раны медленно исчезают.

Лицо Рей вернуло свое очарование, словно ничего не случилось, и в очередной раз грехи Кайло Рена были очищены ее Светом.

Целительная мощь Силы. Она успокаивает боль. Возрождает. Обещает надежду. Прощает грехи. То, во что он окунулся прошлой ночью с Рей.

— Как красиво, — Кайло больше выдыхает это, чем произносит. Таков его восторг при виде этой новообретенной способности, что далась ей так легко. После прошлой ночи это его уже не удивляет. Свет будто сам спешит подчиниться ей. — Отлично, Рей. Молодец.

Похвала привлекает ее внимание, и наконец Рей поднимает на него глаза.

— Кайло Рен, никогда больше не смей бить меня, — суровое выражение ее лица должно было сделать это предупреждением, но невыплаканные слезы превращают слова в мольбу.

_Блять._

— Я не буду, — бессознательно соглашается он.

— Никогда больше не бей меня, — Рей смотрит на него, не моргая. — Я поклялась себе много лет назад, что никому не позволю поднимать на меня руку.

_Блять. Блять. Блять._

— Я знаю, Рей. Я видел шрамы.

Она моргает еще раз, и по щекам начинают катиться слезы. И их становится все больше и больше.

Не требуется иных доказательств, что она не ценит милость, оказанную ей сегодня. Рей скорее бы предпочла, чтобы он убил ее этим утром, а не наградил побоями, словно кто-то другой уже поднимал на нее руку до него.

Он — самый большой мерзавец в галактике, и он в полной растерянности, как справиться с этой ситуацией. Кайло знает: ему нужно что-то сделать. Что-то сказать. Может, обнять ее? Принести извинения? Посочувствовать? Упасть на колени? Что еще? Но он остается стоять. В полном ступоре от боли, которую причинил.

Кайло Рен не привык иметь дело с последствиями своих действий.

Это часть его обучения, понимает он со вспышкой осознания. Сноук никогда не ведет простых игр. Кайло намеревался отправить Рей в тюремный лагерь, но его Учитель настоял на ином, убеждая, что ученику придется иметь с ней дело. Поскольку иметь дело с Рей означает иметь дело с последствиями.

Она с трудом поднимается на ноги и бредет мимо него, останавливаясь перед портретом его бабки. Через мгновение Рей справляется с собой. Она снова собрана.

— Ты был прав. Ты был прав насчет них. Твоя мать… Твой дядя… Они хотели забрать Хана. Вырастить его и воспитать из него джедая. Повторить жизнь твоего дяди, — Рей расправляет плечи, плотнее закутываясь в его халат. Его халат кажется до смешного огромным на Рей, и от этого она выглядит совсем маленькой. — Мне следовало верить тебе, Кайло, — признает она, поворачиваясь к нему с гримасой отвращения на лице. — Думаю, я ненавижу твою проклятую семью.

— Теперь нас двое, — сухо отмечает он.

— Они говорили, ты превратишь Хана в чудовище. В такое же, как ты сам. Ты ведь сделаешь это, да? — Рей отводит взгляд и бормочет: — Я знаю, что да.

Кайло остается только пожать плечами. Он — чудовище, если кто-то решит судить его по общепринятым моральным меркам. Судить со стороны людей с ограниченной жизнью, меньшими амбициями и меньшей нагрузкой. Кайло Рен — лидер, а лидерам свойственно делать то, что требует долг. Это его ответственность — предпринимать действия, которые любой другой человек испугается совершить. Он — ситх, в конце концов.

— Я то, что я есть, Рей. Это не изменится. Однажды наш сын будет таким же.

Она наклоняет голову:

— Ладно, какими бы ни были твои амбиции в отношении Хана, по крайней мере он не станет враждовать с собственным отцом. И, возможно, это поколение будет на одной стороне.

Да, она впрямь собирается остаться. Слова Рей — горькая уступка, но они воодушевляют его. Кайло вспоминает свое спонтанное заявление Хаксу о том, что они женаты.

— Если пожелаешь, мы можем быть семьей, Рей, — предлагает он. — Ты, я, наш мальчик. Настоящей семьей.

На ее лице — явное сомнение.

— Хоть кто-то выживал в семье Скайуокеров? Или это значит — убей сам или убьют тебя? Твоя бабушка не пережила врагов Вейдера. Твой отец не пережил тебя. Вейдер не пережил твоего дяди. Лишь вопрос времени, когда вы с дядей убьете друг друга. Может, к ним присоединится и твоя мать.

Справедливое замечание.

— Мы, Скайуокеры, ненадежная партия, — соглашается он. Список жертв вполне можно продолжить, просто Рей не знает об этом. Мысленно он добавляет к нему Беру и Оуэна Ларсов, Бреху и Бейла Органа. Возможно, сюда следует включить и Бена Кеноби, ведь джедай был Вейдеру почти братом.

— Я выживу, — тихо и горько клянется Рей. — Я выживала на Джакку много лет. Я переживу и тебя, Кайло Рен. Тебя и твою семью.

— Хорошо, потому что я рассчитываю на это, — ее яростная убежденность вызывает у него неподдельную улыбку. Какой бы побежденной она ни казалась, в глубине души Рей остается стойкой. Любая другая женщина уже бы билась в истерике, но не его Рей. Она смахнет слезы и будет двигаться вперед.

Но его удручает, насколько безвольно прозвучал ее ответ.

Кайло подходит к ней, и — будь все проклято! — она продолжает пятиться от него. Не позволяя этим смутить себя, он останавливается перед ней.

— Ты должна жить. Наш мальчик нуждается в тебе. Теперь я понимаю, Рей.

Он видел это сегодня, когда Шив бросился на него, чтобы защитить мать. Не может быть более истинного проявления любви, чем вид того, как малыш стоит на своем и смело преграждает путь своему отцу-ситху. Враги и союзники дрожат перед яростью Кайло Рена, но его маленький Рен — нет. Шив угрожал убить за нее, вспоминает он с гордостью. Именно так, как положено маленькому ситху. Да, его мальчик сделает ему честь, и он никогда не лишит своего сына возлюбленной матери. Не важно, какое тупое дерьмо Рей натворит в будущем, Кайло будет держать ее рядом. Хотя бы ради своего сына.

Сыновьям нужны матери, с оттенком тоски размышляет он, что побуждает его снова обратиться к ней.

— Мы могли бы стать семьей, Рей. Все вместе, все втроем. Настоящей семьей, — он поднимает руку, обхватывая ее щеку, игнорируя то, как содрогается Рей. — Ведь это — то, зачем ты вернулась, да?

— Что это значит — быть настоящей семьей? — не избавившись от сомнений, спрашивает она.

Вопрос на миг озадачивает его. Что за семья выйдет из деструктивной свадьбы по залету двух одаренных Силой?.. Из поспешного союза с девчонкой из Сопротивления, кричащей «Я ненавижу тебя!», и малыша, готового убивать людей? Союза, корни которого выстроены на его жестоком порыве и ее детской травме брошенного родителями ребенка. Но хотя бы их маленькая семья будет целой и на одной стороне. Это уже гораздо больше того, чем обладало любое поколение Скайуокеров до них.

У него встает перед глазами то, как Шив бежал к нему, протягивая руки, крича ему «Папочка!». И он помнит, как сам обнимал Рей в одну из ночей после ужина. Просто стоял и держал ее в своих руках. Кайло едва ли было больше тринадцати, когда он в последний раз чувствовал объятия другого человека. Ведь от этого так хорошо… Так что, возможно, идея о свадьбе и семье не столь уж неудачная.

И кто знает? Вдруг они на самом деле смогут быть счастливы. Как в том будущем, о котором прошлой ночью грезил Кайло, опьяненный ярким соприкосновением с ее Светом и головокружением от сияния ее тела после.

Будущее, где он правит вселенной, как ситх легендарной власти и могущества. Воплотивший видение Дарта Вейдера в жизнь, остановивший разрушительный конфликт и вернувший порядок в галактику. И его Рей будет довольна, находясь подле него, растя его маленьких ситхов. Со всем удобством, безопасностью, уважением и статусом, которых она никогда не знала и которые заслужила. Вместе они будут Скайуокерами, которые встали на верный путь и получили все, чего добивались. Империю, династию и баланс Силы, с ее целительным Светом под руку с его Тьмой.

Но Кайло не расскажет ей об этом. Пока нет. Ведь ситхи не раскрывают свои планы — это урок Дарта Сидиуса. Ситхи позволяют будущему постепенно следовать намеченному плану.

Так что же в итоге значит: быть настоящей семьей? Кайло не уверен, как правильно облечь в слова то, о чем он думает. Но он находит в себе смелость попытаться:

— Это означает, что мы будем верны друг другу. Мы разделим наши жизни, вместе создадим наше будущее, — пожалуй, это самые витиеватые фразы, которые Кайло Рен говорил за свою жизнь, и от них он мысленно содрогается. Его слова не лучше текста с открытки.

— Как ситхи в Первом ордене? — она хочет знать.

— Я — ситх, наш мальчик будет ситхом. Но ты — нет, — нет, Рей не обернется ситхом. Он не позволит померкнуть Свету, которым так одержим. «Пока ты не ходишь в падаванах у моего дяди, — думает он про себя, — все будет хорошо».

— А Орден?

В его планы входит власть над Первым орденом, но она спрашивает не о нем.

— Я не позволю тебе сражаться за Орден, Рей. Твое место здесь, с нашим мальчиком, в безопасности. Но тебе запрещено вмешиваться в дела Ордена, — он бросает на нее серьезный взгляд. — Никакого шпионажа в пользу Сопротивления. Никаких побегов в Сопротивление. Все это осталось в прошлом.

— Чем же это отличается от того, как мы жили раньше? — требовательно спрашивает она.

Хороший вопрос. Кайло осознает, что и сам как следует не думал над этим.

— Полагаю, образом мыслей. Ты примешь то, что живешь здесь со мной. И перестанешь ненавидеть меня за это, — он искоса смотрит на нее. — Возможно, сейчас ты понимаешь, что отчасти это ради твоей собственной защиты.

Она молча кивает.

— Еще позади ты оставишь «Старкиллер», — он знает, тот допрос еще горит в ней. Нужно покончить с этим, ведь с тех пор прошли годы.

— Я могу попытаться, — признает она, и это честный ответ.

— Что насчет тебя? — спрашивает Рей. — Ты простишь меня за то, что я забрала Хана и сбежала? За то, что дралась за Сопротивление? За шрам?

Шрам?! Рей явно переживает из-за шрама сильнее, чем он. Когда Сноук увидел его рану впервые, Учитель рассмеялся и сказал, что он, наконец, похож на мужчину и разве не гордился бы им его дедушка. После этого ему даже стал нравиться шрам. И Кайло не особо заботит, что Рей была на стороне Сопротивления. Она не фанатичная революционерка, и у нее не будет особой роли в Ордене. Побег?.. Что ж, она вернулась обратно, и это все, что действительно имеет значение.

— Это все в прошлом, Рей. Мы оба должны отпустить прошлое и сосредоточиться на будущем, — Кайло задерживает на ней оценивающий взгляд. — Ты сумеешь сделать это? — у него самого долгая практика хоронить прошлое. Это стало привычкой. Или было таковой, пока не явились Рей и Шив, чтобы бередить его старые воспоминания.

— Я могу попытаться, — повторяет Рей, нервно поглядывая на него. — А как насчет нас? — Рей не надо заканчивать вопрос, ее краснеющие щеки позволяют ему понять смысл ее слов.

Каким бы соблазнительным ни казалось поставить условия, он сдерживает себя. Кайло удовлетворен той степенью перемирия, которую они достигли за сегодня.

— Мы сможем выяснить это позже.

Рей, кажется, согласна поддержать этот перерыв. Кайло вздыхает с облегчением. Он подозревал, что прошлая ночь была основной причиной, по которой Рей сбежала от него, но это то бревно в глазу, которое он предпочитает не замечать. Пока что. Не в тот момент, когда она такая пугливая.

Но он может сказать, что добился успеха.

— Я обещаю обращаться с тобой лучше, Рей. Если ты позволишь, я буду заботиться о тебе. Вместе, мы сможем заботиться друг о друге. Как и положено семье.

Она поднимает на него глаза, полные надежды. Почти по-детски. Да, Рей готова согласиться.

— Значит, мы будем семьей, как положено?

Он знает, что, вероятно, она думает о тех дурацких сериалах, которые любит смотреть по голонету. С неуклюжим патриархом, которого никто не уважает, с властной мамашей и выводком невоспитанных нахалов-детей. Где все проблемы сводятся к тому, куда отправиться на выходные, и склокам с надоедливыми соседями. Никакой Силы и покорения галактики.

Могут ли они когда-нибудь стать обычной семьей? Ни малейшего шанса. Он — Скайуокер. Не в его силах подарить ей такую мечту, но Кайло все равно кивает.

— Конечно, — лжет он с улыбкой. — Мы будем настоящей семьей, как и положено. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

Рей улыбается. Совсем легкой мимолетной улыбкой, но это все, на что он надеялся. Да, она готова согласиться.

Воодушевленный этим, Кайло продолжает свою речь.

— Это стало бы новым началом, — после событий прошедшего дня они отчаянно в таком нуждаются. — Мы можем изменить только будущее. Мы не в силах изменить прошлое.

Рей кивает, поворачиваясь спиной к портрету Падме Скайуокер, обреченной тайной жены из прошлого его семьи.

— Если бы мы могли изменить прошлое, я бы это сделала. Сейчас, после встречи с твоим дядей, я очень хотела бы, чтобы тогда сама отдала тебе ту карту, — он видит, что она говорит на полном серьезе. И столько всего не случилось бы.

Невесело усмехнувшись, Кайло становится рядом с ней перед картиной. Если бы он мог менять прошлое… У него есть собственные сожаления о памятном допросе на «Старкиллере», правда, вряд ли он готов признаться в том Рей.

— Таинственность Скайуокера всегда была более впечатляющей, чем он сам, — задумчиво произносит Кайло. — Может, поэтому он оставался в изгнании так долго, — он поглядывает на Рей, прежде чем чувствует, что наступает черед бросить приманку, — но я хотел бы знать, где прятался Скайуокер, даже если он давно покинул то место. Если джедай когда-нибудь похитит нашего сына, для него будет вполне логичным спрятать его там. Поэтому, если ты в настроении отдать мне карту, Рей, я готов принять ее.

Она поднимает голову, встречая его взгляд.

— Вот, — подзывает она, и он делает шаг вперед, чтобы взять ее на руки. Ох, он и забыл, как хорошо чувствовать ее в своих объятиях. Кайло прижимает ее голову к своей груди, позволяя ей прислониться к нему. — Возьми ее, Кайло, — шепчет Рей, закрывая глаза. — Чтобы она тоже стала прошлым.


	17. Chapter 17

Кайло отказывается от своего «выясним позже» в ту же самую ночь.

Когда Рей просыпается утром совершенно разбитой, случившееся кажется ей красочным эротическим сном. Сном, где она лежит на животе, вжимаясь щекой в подушку, которая заглушает ее вопли, и имя, которое срывается с ее губ, принадлежит Кайло. Сон, где он, с закрытыми глазами, широко открывает рот, хватая воздух, чередуя вдохи со словами о власти и мольбами к ней никогда больше не оставлять его. И все это время он не перестает глубоко входить в ее тело, но Рей не хочет, чтобы он останавливался.

При ярком свете дня, вся покрасневшая от чувственного сна, Рей переворачивается на другой бок и неожиданно видит Кайло, спящего, распластавшись, рядом с ней. Голого. И она тоже голая, доходит до ее потрясенного сознания. Мысли летят кувырком от понимания, что эта ночь не была сном.

А была примирительным секс-марафоном.

Подробности проясняются, едва начинают выстраиваться воспоминания. Рей помнит, как проснулась от ощущения прикосновения губ к коленке. Не успело происходящее оформиться в сонном сознании, как Кайло уже начал покрывать поцелуями ее бедра. Затем темноволосая голова расположилась между ее ног, и Рей поддалась зарождавшемуся удовольствию под напором его жадного рта. Посреди ночи Кайло пробрался в ее кровать и в ее объятия, и они вместе творили неописуемые вещи. Много неописуемых вещей, судя по состоянию скомканных простыней с кучей влажных пятен.

Финн прав. Она — шлюха. Не прошло и суток, а она уже вернулась в постель к Кайло Рену.

Все старые путаные сомнения и терзания начинают грызть ее снова, подогревая растущую панику.

Отчасти будоражило понимание, что ей действительно не следовало возвращаться. Покинув Сопротивление, она могла продать шаттл, купить старый неприметный драндулет и направиться в перенаселенные миры Ядра, растворившись там вместе с Ханом. Будь прокляты Скайуокеры — все до последнего — Рей сумела бы справиться с трудностями или хотя бы приложила все силы, чтобы попытаться. Даже ценой жизни. Таков, вероятно, был бы самый предсказуемый исход. Какое-то время ей удавалось бы опережать на шаг-два Первый орден, пока однажды она бы не оступилась или удача не улыбнулась ее преследователям. Хана вернули бы в Баст, а ей предстояло пасть от руки Кайло, на чем бы история и закончилась.

Но взамен она проглотила гордость и приползла обратно к Кайло Рену. Потому что Хан стоит того. Такова будет ее жертва, чтобы сын мог расти с матерью, которой у нее никогда не было. Расти в безопасности и уверенности, получая образование, которого она не знала. Зато ее мальчика не взрастят на идее убить отца, которого он так обожает. Отца, в собственных отношениях с которым Рей так и не разобралась.

Раз ценой будущего Хана является Кайло Рен, рот на крепком замке и «прошлое в прошлом», то так тому и быть. Она — Рей с Джакку, и ей довелось познать настоящие страдания. Замок Баст к таковым не относится. И воспоминания о тяготах прошлого еще слишком свежи, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в том, что прошлая ночь к ним точно не относилась…

Но, ох, как бы хотелось, чтобы все обстояло по-другому.

Рей пересмотрела столько глупых сериалов, где клялись в любви, давали обещания и даже держались их, а потом жили долго и счастливо. Где в семьях царила радость, семьи были вместе и любили друг друга. Сказки об идеалах, которые оборачивались явью для стольких людей. Но не для Рей.

В чем бы ни заключалось «мы можем быть настоящей семьей», на которое она согласилась попытаться с Кайло, можно не сомневаться, за этим не стоит настоящая любовь. Вряд ли оно вообще сработает.

Но Рей лелеет надежду, самую искреннюю, что не совершила величайшую ошибку в жизни, вернувшись к нему.

— Не оглядывайся, Рей. Никогда не оглядывайся назад, — вдруг говорит Кайло, не открывая глаз.

— Что? — безучастно переспрашивает Рей, прежде чем с замиранием сердца осознать, что происходит. Сколько времени он притворяется спящим?! — Убирайся из моей головы, Кайло! — восклицает она.

— Я не у тебя в голове, Рей. Твои мысли сами на меня кричат, — мягко поправляет он. Перевернувшись на спину, Кайло разглядывает потолок ее спальни. — Я старше тебя. Я принимал подобные решения. Верь мне, когда я советую не оглядываться. Это сработает. Еще увидишь.

Но Рей ничего не говорит в ответ.

Кайло наклоняется к ней и касается ее губ долгим медленным поцелуем.

— Никаких сожалений, Рей, — шепчет он. — Смотри только вперед, никогда не оглядывайся.

С этими словами Кайло встает с кровати и, широко зевая, тянется во весь свой немаленький рост. В чем мать родила. Шрамы и все остальное — он даже красив с его бледной кожей и гладко перекатывающимися мускулами. Рей откровенно разглядывает его, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Что ж, раз уж она застряла в замке Вейдера и в постели с командиром Первого ордена, по крайней мере, он выглядит так, словно может сниматься в порно. Да и навыки для этого у него есть.

— Твои мысли все еще кричат на меня, Рей, — со смешком пеняет ей он, отчего ее щеки мгновенно приобретают ярко-красный оттенок. Кайло наклоняется, подхватывая брошенный на пол халат. — Мне нужен каф, — бормочет он, направляясь к двери.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как в комнате раздается стук.

— Доброе утро, Рей, — слышится голос Майло. — Внизу у меня ожидает доктор, могу ли я позволить ей войти? Будет хорошо, если она осмотрит тебя. Можно пригласить ее?

Сбросив оцепенение, Рей бросается в шкаф за халатом.

— Э-э-э… Минуточку, Майло, — Доктор? Зачем ей нужен доктор? Взгляд Рей падает на смятую постель, в которой явно спали двое, и она начинает заправлять ее с невероятной скоростью. Ей не набраться смелости взглянуть в глаза Майло, при наличии наглядного доказательства, что прошлую ночь Кайло провел с ней.

С той стороны двери хранитель неверно истолковывает ее молчание.

— Рей, пожалуйста. Я знаю, ты ранена. Я видел это, когда магистр нес тебя. Я бы позвал сюда доктора прошлой ночью, но магистр…

Со вздохом Рей открывает дверь.

— … запретил, — заканчивает с неловкостью старый хранитель. Его взгляд падает на ее лицо, на котором больше нет ссадины. — Ты исцелилась, — отмечает он. Нечто в его благоговейном тоне подсказывает ей, что Майло в курсе, каким образом ей это удалось. Она отступает на шаг, приглашая его войти.

— Мне не приходилось видеть джедайские способности в деле, но я наслышан о них. Не позволишь? — спрашивает он, протягивая руку. Рей кивает. Приподняв ее подбородок, Майло внимательно изучает ее лицо. — Поразительно, — улыбается он. — Ты лучше бакты, Рей.

В его словах звучит неприкрытая тоска, и Рей понимает, что он вспоминает прошлое.

— Лорд Вейдер провел годы в поисках кого-то вроде тебя. Джедайские целители были среди тех, кто пали первыми в Чистке. Они не были бойцами, поэтому стали легкой мишенью для клонов, — хранитель замка снова разглядывает ее, с нескрываемым интересом. — О, как бы мой прошлый хозяин был бы рад найти тебя, Рей.

Эта фраза сбивает ее с толку.

— Мне казалось, Вейдер охотился за джедаями.

— О да. Но он бы сохранил жизнь целителю, найди он такого. Лорд Вейдер был ужасно изувечен и страдал от сильнейших ожогов. Сильно страдал. Умения джедая-целителя пригодились бы моему хозяину.

Заметив скепсис в ее взгляде, Майло добавляет:

— Лорд Вейдер уважал знания, он даже восхищался некоторыми из своих врагов. Он мог бы весьма удивить тебя, Рей, повстречай ты его, — он уверенно продолжает, коротко кивнув: — Полагаю, ты бы понравилась Лорду Вейдеру.

Рей не находит, что на это ответить.

Лицо Майло заметно смягчается, но старый слуга придерживается слишком строгих рамок для фамильярных объятий, поэтому он берет ее за руку и с отеческой теплотой пожимает.

— Рей, я очень рад, что вы с Ханом в целости и сохранности вернулись к нам. Добро пожаловать домой.

Рей вежливо наклоняет голову. Ей нечего ответить и на это тоже. Интересно, о скольких еще событиях последних двух дней известно старому хранителю?..

Ее мысли прерывает резкий жужжащий звук, но Рей узнает его. Это датапад Кайло, и он лежит на столике возле ее кровати. Как она умудрилась забыть про него?! Ладно, ее поймали с поличным, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. Мысленно взяв себя в руки, Рей пересекает комнату, поднимая датапад, но на обратном пути едва не поскальзывается, когда наступает на пижамные штаны, принадлежащие Кайло и забытые на полу.

О боги… Ее лицо пылает, и она избегает смотреть в глаза Майло, пока заканчивает свой путь позора к дверям.

Старый хранитель обходителен, как всегда. Он без лишних слов забирает у нее датапад.

— Ты обладаешь редким даром, Рей. Надеюсь, магистр ценит то, что он нашел в тебе, — его голос серьезен, но у нее остается отчетливое впечатление, что он говорит не только о ее целительных способностях Силы.

Итак, начинался их новый старт. Подразумевающий, что жизнь в Басте осталась прежней, но в то же время стала другой.

Отношения между ней и Кайло напоминают те, что приняты между друзьями, без заморочек. Правда, в их случае не совсем друзьями. Скорее, приветливыми соседями. Или родителями, которые живут рядом без официальной росписи, о таких часто писали в голонете. Но, как ни назови, у их отношений много преимуществ. Очень много.

Почти сразу связь между ней и Кайло переходит в откровенно жаркую стадию. Каждую ночь Рей лежит в его объятиях, но ему этого мало, он хочет большего. В один из вечеров, потеряв терпение за ужином, он сметает рукой посуду со стола и втаскивает Рей на стол, целуя до бесчувствия. Ему не нужен десерт, пылко шепчет он ей. Он хочет только ее одну.

И Рей сама желает того же. Наверное, это неправильно, но ей наплевать. Она желанна, и это дает ей возможность почувствовать себя могущественной, почувствовать себя драгоценной — после долгого прозябания в презрении и пренебрежении.

Покрывая поцелуями каждый ее шрам, Кайло твердит ей, как она прекрасна. Он клянется, что никто никогда не причинит ей вреда, ведь он будет оберегать ее, и что Рей — совершенная женщина для него.

Его влечет не только ее тело, но Сила. Сила — вот то, что заводит Кайло. Он признается в этом Рей, когда она набирается смелости спросить. Его ответ звучит с прямолинейной честностью, присущей только Кайло. И Рей уважает его за это.

Свет — моя слабость, говорит он ей. И Рей — Свет в его жизни. Она — его шанс управлять им, направлять его, ограничить его ею одной. Она — та слабость, что придает ему сил, которые нужны, чтобы сделать то, что должно. Опора, к которой он может прислониться, чтобы отточить и возвысить свою Тьму.

Поэтому днем он будет убивать, калечить, сжигать и разрушать, а потом возвращаться — ради короткой передышки — в целительные объятия Рей, находя временный баланс своей Тьме. А затем снова нарушать его, уходя на войну. Ведь спокойствие — это ложь.

Он никогда не забывает о судьбе в ее нежных руках, напоминая себе, что он — ситх. Через страсть он обретает силы, через силу он обретает власть. Эти слова звучат между его рваными выдохами по ночам. Слова, перемежающиеся с резкими толчками, дарующими ей удовольствие. Ситх, я ситх, предупреждает он их обоих. Напоминает им обоим. Даже если на несколько секунд его с ног до головы омывает ее Свет.

Лишь Кайло может найти способ совместить секс, власть и его дражайшую Силу.

Такое поведение довольно рискованно по ряду причин, но практичная Рей сосредотачивается на самых банальных.

— Если мы так продолжим, я могу забеременеть, — предупреждает она Кайло. Сама Рей не до конца уверена, как она относится к этому. С одной стороны, она была бы не против второго ребенка, но с другой — не усугубится ли ее и без того затруднительное положение?.. Не окажется ли она в еще большей ловушке с двумя детьми, вместо одного? Вероятно, так и будет. Она едва справляется с Ханом. Но все ее потребности обеспечивает Майло, и она даже не знает, как подступиться, чтобы попросить старого хранителя о противозачаточном средстве.

После ее слов Кайло некоторое время молчит.

— Я не против, — решает он наконец. — Когда я был маленьким, мне всегда хотелось брата, — Кайло ненадолго задумывается. — У Дарта Мола был брат, — сообщает он, словно подводя черту под обсуждением. Рей молчит, не спрашивая, кто, к ситхам, вообще такой Дарт Мол.

К тому же, как насчет сестры? Рей не задает и этот вопрос. Из того, что ей известно, ситхи, в основном, мужской клуб. Определенно, как и Первый орден. Вероятно, среди офицеров старших рангов есть женщины, но Рей не видела в Басте ни одной.

Находясь в окружении орденцев, Рей начинает привыкать к бывшим врагам. Может, даже слишком. Привычность порождает сочувствие, а сочувствие — опасная вещь на войне.

Это немного напоминает отношения между ней и Кайло. Она ненавидит монстра за все, что он совершил по отношению к ней и близким ей людям, но каким-то образом чувство ненависти забывается. Ладно, неправильно назвать это «забывается», скорее, сознательно игнорируется. Она сама согласилась оставить прошлое позади, но прощение осталось за ним. За побег, за шрам, за все, что сделала Рей ради защиты, своей и сына.

Хватит, напоминает себе Рей. Надо прекратить думать об этом. Иначе все запутается окончательно.

В ее душе достаточно смятения, касающегося не только Кайло. Плохие парни носят и белое, и черное, верно? Кажется, так и есть.

Однажды, дождливым днем, гуляя по замку, Рей и Хан встречают штурмовиков, играющих в сабакк во время перерыва. Они дают Хану примерить их шлемы, салютуют мальчику в ответ, на полном серьезе, и уважительно наклоняют головы в ее сторону. Рей даже знает имена некоторых из них. И тем не менее, Рей без колебаний стреляла в их товарищей на Такодане и на «Старкиллере». Правило простое: убей сам или убьют тебя, поэтому она убивала. Наиболее практично применять его в неожиданных обстоятельствах.

Рей знает, что она находится далеко от лишений и жестокостей войны. Она не видит, чем в действительности занимаются учтивые офицеры в гражданской одежде, когда они не в конференц-залах. Но наблюдать человеческую сторону военной машины Первого ордена нелегко. Старые представления о черном и белом продолжают сливаться в сплошной серый цвет.

От моральных проблем войны у нее болит голова и ноет сердце. Тяжко решать, что является правильным, когда «хорошие» люди пытаются похитить твоего ребенка и твой друг-предатель считает предателем тебя, раз ты легла в постель с врагом.

Хотя, наверное, Финн прав. Но Рей не в силах изменить свою участь. Она сама разложила постель и опустилась на нее. С Кайло Реном.

Да, ей много о чем приходится сожалеть, но, помимо прочего, в ней зреет возмущение. Всю свою жизнь она только и делала, что выживала, и этим же она не перестает заниматься сейчас. И если по ходу дела она испытывает удовольствие, занимаясь сексом с Кайло Реном, что с того? В ее жизни было так мало радости и комфорта, поэтому она не откажется от тех, которые может получить сейчас.

По собственному опыту она знает, что это редко длится долго.

Рей хочет продлить это беззаботное время. Если бы не тот потерянный дроид в пустыне, ничего из этого ее не коснулось бы. Она не одержима войной и не любит ее, да и политика никогда не была ее коньком. Идеалы были той роскошью, которой не выжить на Джакку, где главными заботами оставались еда и вода.

Улыбаясь сыну, весело ковыряющему завтрак, Рей решает, что никакие идеалы не имеют значения. Хан — вот, что она имеет. Ей даже не надо выбирать между Сопротивлением и Первым орденом. Она уже выбрала его. Семья значит больше любых принципов. В этом вопросе род Скайуокеров постоянно совершал ошибку. Рей с радостью умрет за Хана, но будет проклята, если умрет за нескончаемую галактическую войну, что бушует вокруг.

Кайло хмыкает с противоположной стороны стола. Рей поднимает глаза, встречая его напряженный взгляд поверх датапада.

— Дай угадаю, — вздыхает она, вскидывая брови. — Мои мысли снова на тебя кричат.

— Разве что немного. Тебе действительно стоит позволить мне обучить тебя ограждать мысли, — Кайло кивает хранителю и поднимается. — Кстати, мы женаты, — будничным тоном сообщает он, сразу же направляясь к двери.

Сердце Рей останавливается на мгновение.

— Чего? — она вскакивает на ноги.

— Мы женаты. Учитель знает. Хакс знает. Другие тоже узнают со временем, — объясняет Кайло, ему явно не терпится покинуть обеденный зал, чтобы заняться делами. Его датапад переполнен непрочитанными отчетами, а наушник жужжит от входящих вызовов. — Это ради мальчика. Чтобы узаконить его в глазах галактики. Однажды это может сыграть свою роль.

Карие глаза Рей вспыхивают протестом:

— Разве не принято сначала спросить невесту?

Он пожимает плечами:

— Верно, я забыл.

Рей стреляет в него взглядом. Ее голос полон яда: 

— Ты сильно не в ладах с согласием, да?

Кайло приходит в раздражение:

— Свыкнись с этим, Рей. Смотри вперед.

Но она кипит от злости, а Кайло будто не замечает ее состояния.

— Мы поженились на «Старкиллере», — поясняет он. — За несколько месяцев до разрушения базы.

Она понимает, к чему он ведет.

— Удобно. Видимо, все бумаги и свидетели исчезли.

— К сожалению, так, — Кайло криво усмехается. — Схватываешь на лету. Но не волнуйся, жена. Копии брачного свидетельства были переданы в архивы Первого ордена. Ради истории. Так что доказательства остались.

— Ты подделал мою подпись?

— Нет. Это сделал кто-то другой. Самый легкий путь лжи — это бумага, — Кайло выдергивает из уха незатихающий наушник. Его лицо смягчается, когда он переводит на нее взгляд. — Вообще мне казалось, что ты не будешь против, Рей, — он искренен. — Я знаю, ты хочешь только лучшего для нашего мальчика. Я ценю это. Ты хорошая мать.

Рей чувствует, что ее в самом деле застали врасплох. Ее вид, скорее всего, выдает смущение, потому что Кайло продолжает пытаться успокоить ее.

— Считай это формальностью, — аккуратно говорит он. — Это ничего не значит.

И теперь она уже не уверена, стало ли ей легче от этого объяснения.

Кайло выглядит серьезным, поясняя:

— Это придаст нашей семье достоинство, которого она заслуживает. Человеку моего статуса не пристало иметь любовницу и кучу внебрачных детей, ему положено иметь жену и законных детей-наследников.

Кучу детей? И какое же потомство Кайло планирует? Даже не обсудив это с ней? Хотя желание заиметь династию длинноносых, лопоухих маленьких себя весьма похоже на Кайло. Только при чем здесь достоинство?

— Стой, значит, мы поженились, чтобы выглядеть прилично в глазах Первого ордена?

Он кивает в знак согласия:

— В основном, это ради ребенка, но да. Брак — повсеместно принятая норма. Гражданский акт. Всего лишь кусок бумаги.

Рей щурится:

— Так значит, я смогу развестись с тобой, если Орден начнет проигрывать войну?

— О нет, Рей, — смеется Кайло. — Ты не избавишься от меня. Никогда. Помнишь? И кроме того, если мы проиграем, ты будешь посещать меня в тюрьме, после того как меня осудят за военные преступления, — на его губах появляется знакомая дьявольская усмешка, его глаза блестят. — Супружеские свидания, Рей. Это все, что мне придется предвкушать.

Ей смешно от самой идеи.

— Республика не посадит тебя в тюрьму. Никто с твоими способностями Силы не окажется за решеткой. Тебя сразу казнят.

— Вероятно, — не споря, соглашается он. — Ну, значит, тебе и развод не понадобится, — и снова его лицо озаряется лукавой улыбкой. — Тогда ты сможешь быть моей убитой горем вдовой, Рей. Вся в черном, как любящая ситхская женушка, какой ты некогда была.

Рей фыркает, закатывая глаза.

— Вряд ли. Скорее, я закачу вечеринку и выйду за первого встречного.

Он задумывается.

— Если твой штурмовик все еще одинок, может, он примет тебя обратно. Только подумай… Ты могла бы стать миссис Предатель.

— Финн. Его имя Финн.

Кайло ухмыляется, явно подогретый разговором.

— Да, и в этом случае я вернусь и буду преследовать тебя как призрак Силы, Рей. Каждый раз, как ты решишь отправиться в постель с предателем Финном, буду появляться я, весь полупрозрачный, и портить вам настроение.

— Чего? — Рей понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит. Но определенно чувствует, что он ее дразнит.

— Позвольте мне быть первым, кто поздравит вас, Рен, — подает голос Майло с дальнего конца стола. Его добрые старческие глаза останавливаются на Рей, и на его губах появляется улыбка, словно он отец невесты. — И наилучшие пожелания вам, леди Рен.

— Майло, не смей меня так называть! — огрызается Рей. Она вовсе не польщена открытием, что теперь она миссис Кайло.

Кайло громко смеется, запрокинув голову.

— О, это вина Майло, Рей! Вини его. Это была его идея, — он кивает на старого хранителя. — Будь осторожен, Майло. У нее в пределах досягаемости ножик для масла. — И, уже уходя, выкрикивает напоследок: — Хорошего дня, леди Рен!


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Рей снова видит в замке генерала Хакса, их встреча обещает стать крайней неприятной, как она и опасалась. Не стоит и говорить, насколько он недоволен ею — его сердитый взгляд горит укором.

Они в доступной для публики части замка, но, к счастью, наедине.

Стоя на балконе, Рей глядит на посадочную платформу, в ожидании возвращения хозяина замка. Этот день выдался напряженным для Первого ордена — шаттлы приземляются и отправляются непрекращающимся потоком. Генерал Хакс и его свита уже прибыли, и он отыскивает ее весьма оперативно.

Его плечи заметно напряжены, а челюсти сжаты, что сразу бросается в глаза, пока он приближается. Мужчина неприкрыто возмущен ее обманом, и справедливо, поэтому на сей раз не приходится ждать обходительных приветствий или милых улыбок. Генерал сразу переходит к сути.

— Значит… жена Рена, — Хакс выплевывает эти слова с презрением. — Самая опасная личность в галактике, хвастался он мне.

Кайло вправду такое сказал? Да, ну конечно же, он мог. Это так на него похоже. Состязаться с Хаксом во всем, включая ее.

Рей умудряется выдавить из себя слабую извиняющуюся улыбку.

— Мой муж любит все драматизировать, — _муж_. Первый раз, когда Рей произнесла это вслух, и слово кажется чуждым для ее слуха. И оно далось ей не без усилий.

— Вам двоим понравилось делать из меня посмешище, Рей? Вы смеялись за моей спиной? — генерал выпаливает фразы в том же тоне, который использует для своих речей, когда бывает захвачен моментом. — Как вы, должно быть, веселились, рассказывая Рену о том, как я предупреждал вас о нем и его способностях? Подумать только, предупреждать джедайку о способностях Силы Рена!

— Нет, — мягко отвечает она. — Нет, я не смеялась над вами, — Рей смотрит генералу в глаза, произнося это. Она понимает, из-за чего Хакс чувствует обиду, и ей хотелось бы иметь возможность объяснить ему все. Но от этого никому не полегчает. Не существует способа завершить этот разговор без жертв. Рей всего лишь хочет выйти из него невредимой.

Любой ценой нельзя позволить генералу узнать, что она помогала Сопротивлению уничтожить «Старкиллер». И, по возможности, сохранить в тайне махинации Кайло, касающиеся узаконивания их брака — ради благополучия Хана.

— Вы всегда были добры ко мне, генерал. Гораздо больше, чем Кайло, — Рей отводит взгляд, но потом снова смотрит на него. Бессердечно отплачивать за его доброжелательность ложью.

— Почему же вы скрывали это? — прямо спрашивает Хакс. — Зачем лгали, что вы не с Реном?

— Довольно долгое время мы с Кайло были женаты, но не жили вместе, — это сродни предательству: признаваться, что они весьма неидеальная пара, но делать нечего. Вряд ли что-то из этого станет новостью для генерала Хакса, поскольку он наблюдал ее прибытие на «Финализатор». — Брак — это то, что случается. И, бывает, очень стремительно, — она внутренне съеживается от собственных слов. Все это так неубедительно, пусть даже если тут есть доля правды.

К сожалению, ее объяснение лишь добавляет генералу подозрений.

— Когда вы вышли за него замуж? — требует ответа Хакса, желая узнать детали.

— За несколько месяцев перед «Старкиллером», — кажется, именно так говорил Кайло… Она надеется, что запомнила верно. Хакс, несомненно, проверит факты.

— Как вы познакомились? — Рей колеблется, и его льдисто-голубые глаза впиваются в нее. Генерал не собирается откладывать этот вопрос. — Расскажите мне.

Рей начинает расплывчато:

— Кайло отправился на поиски Скайуокера, искать к нему карту. Вместо нее он нашел меня. Кайло и я… Довольно сложно объяснить, — замалчивание года, что не укрывается от обоих, но только Рей по-настоящему знает почему.

Генерал хмурится.

— Рен и его карта. Он сказал тебе, что, наконец-то, нашел ее? Теперь, когда она совершено бесполезна Ордену. Если бы Рен выполнил свою работу, мы бы получили карту несколько лет назад, когда она имела значение. И Скайуокер давным-давно был бы мертв.

Рей выслушивает его молча.

— Конечно, нам не нужна карта, чтобы найти джедая. Не сейчас, когда у нас есть вы, Рей. Вы, кто, видимо, может легко взять и встретиться со Скайуокером.

И опять она не отвечает на это.

— Вы на самом деле сражались на стороне Сопротивления? — Хакс не скрывает разочарования, задавая этот вопрос. Словно это причиняет ему боль. Словно из-за этого она вдруг стала другим человеком.

Рей тяжело сглатывает, выискивая путь увильнуть от прямого ответа, но и не скатиться к откровенной лжи. Ей не особо удаются эти словесные игры. Жизнь на Джакку была до ужаса примитивной, там не в ходу было светское жонглирование словами.

— Я провела пару месяцев, скрываясь в Сопротивлении, после «Старкиллера». Я не сражалась, — теоретически, это правда. Поняв, что беременна, Рей была слишком занята слезами и рвотой, чтобы воевать. — Я была… растеряна.

— Ясно, — фыркает он. — Почему вы прятались?

— Я была беременна. Одна. Напугана, — Хакс сверлит ее взглядом, очевидно, неудовлетворенный таким ответом, поэтому Рей начинает импровизировать. — Я считала, что Кайло погиб на «Старкиллере», поэтому отправилась к его семье.

— Как странно, что вы пошли за помощью к врагу, а не к Первому ордену. К семье, которая отреклась от Рена. Семье, которую он ненавидит и желает уничтожить, — генерал Хакс приподнимает бровь. — И как странно, что годами никто в Ордене и не ведал, что у Рена есть жена.

Рей начинает казаться, что нет возможности выбраться из этого полудопроса, не споткнувшись на лжи. Нужно говорить как можно меньше, иначе ей никогда не удастся выдержать логику повествования. Кайло был прав — следовало держаться от Хакса подальше.

— Итак, куда вы направились после Сопротивления? — генерал хочет знать. — Вы воссоединились с Реном?

— Нет. Я не хотела, чтобы Скайуокеры дрались из-за моего сына. Так, я убежала от них от всех, спряталась и от Ордена, и от Сопротивления, — небольшое изменение истории, но она надеется, что Хакса удовлетворит такое объяснение.

Его лицо смягчается, и она видит искру понимания в его глазах.

— Вы были той официанткой, верно? Это вас Рен захватил на Такодане с ребенком. Рен говорил, что она была из Сопротивления, но выходит, что это только прикрытие. Технически верно, но вводит в заблуждение.

— Да, — признает Рей. — Это была я, — она криво улыбается Хаксу. — Получилась хорошая маскировка, — Рей вздыхает, думая о всей той доброте, которую проявляла к ней старая ворчливая Маз Каната. Бедная Маз. — У Кайло заняло почти два года, чтобы найти нас. Он… эм… был не особо доволен.

Хакс медленно кивает и вдруг задает тот же вопрос, который она слышала при их первой встрече.

— Кто вы на самом деле, Рей? — генерал оглядывает ее снизу доверху и подступает ближе. Сузив глаза, он едва ли не нависает над ней. — Почему я получил сообщение лично от Верховного Лидера, в котором было приказано удержать Рена от вашего убийства, когда вы приземлитесь на моем корабле? Вы — девушка, которая украла шаттл и сбежала прямиком к врагу? Любого другого уже пристрелили бы. Что в вас такого особенного? Кто вы?

— Я — никто, генерал.

— Вы лжете.

— Не совсем, — вздыхает Рей.

Генерал Хакс оглядывает ее задумчиво, он не без причины стал главным тактиком Первого ордена. И Рей почти чувствует, как проносятся мысли в его голове, пока он обдумывает ее рассказ. Но для нее оказалось неожиданным, что генералу Хаксу известно то, чего она не знала:

— Лидер Сноук был весьма рад получить эту карту, хотя она бесполезна. Он даже счел забавным, что Рен наконец-то достиг своей цели. Сноук смеялся и говорил, что Рен никогда никого не завлечет на Темную сторону, если ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы соблазнить женщину.

Хакс внимательно смотрит на нее.

— Рен заполучил эту карту от женщины. Я решил, что, вероятно, это была одна из его грязных шлюх, но это ведь не так? Это были вы! Вот почему Лидер отправил меня удостовериться, что Рен не убьет вас… Потому что вы обладали картой к Скайуокеру, — правда, должно быть, написана на ее лице, потому что Хакс выглядит торжествующим. — Да конечно! Девушка, что знает Скайукера, знает, и где он прячется.

Рей начинает отступать от Хакса, с каждым мгновением он все ближе к истине. Почему, ну почему, она не послушалась Кайло? Ведь знала, что Хакс сегодня будет в замке. Следовало запереться в комнате, чтобы не нарваться на него.

— Все это время жена Кайло Рена скрывала карту к Скайуокеру, — Рей уже готова бежать, когда Хакс внезапно хватает ее руку, сжимая едва ли не до боли, к нему явно пришло полное понимание. — Была еще одна девушка с картой. Мусорщица, которую допрашивал Рен. Которая обладала Силой и отбилась от него, — Хакс смотрит на нее с недоверием, явно сопоставляя факты и внезапно понимая. — Это были вы!

— Не представляю, на что вы…

— Это были вы! — генерал теперь уверен. — Вот почему Рен не сумел забрать карту у вас на «Старкиллере»! Он не мог заставить себя подвергнуть надлежащим пыткам собственную жену! — глаза Хакса расширяются, когда он вспоминает подробности, услышанные от Рей. — Свою беременную жену.

Что ж, не до конца верная история, но слишком близкая к границе дискомфорта. Если все станет плохо, Рей полагает, что справится с Хаксом. Он никогда не носит оружие. Вообще никогда. Несмотря на высокий рост, не такой, как у Кайло, но все же, Хакс не настолько крепко сложен и не обладает такой развитой мускулатурой. Даже портфель за ним носит подчиненный. Все эти признаки дают Рей надежду, что, размахнувшись ногой или прибегнув к одному-другому стратегическому укусу, она сумеет уйти.

— Как вы сбежали со «Старкиллера»? — требует объяснений он, не давая даже возможности отрицать.

Поэтому Рей просто продолжает свой рассказ.

— Я выбралась из камеры и угнала корабль, — вырывается у нее ложь.

— Да, пожалуй, в этом вы хороши, не правда ли? — Хакс уже сложил все факты вместе. — И вот почему вы оставили Рена и бросились к Сопротивлению — ваш любящий муж пытал вас на «Старкиллере» ради карты к Скайоукеру.

— Да, — вторая ложь.

— Вот почему вы с Реном разошлись.

— Да, — и третья.

Теперь Хакс начинает задавать вопросы, на которые у Рей нет заготовленных ответов.

— Отчего же вы сразу не отдали нам карту? Почему Рену пришлось выпытывать ее у вас?

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы я отказалась от карты, генерал. Хотелось бы, — ее голос превращается в хриплый шепот. Воспоминания о «Старкиллере» вызывают у Рей слезы, которые генерал принимает за угрызения совести. Он выпускает ее запястье, и Рей быстро шагает обратно к балкону.

За ее спиной Хакс хмурится:

— Не плачьте, Рей. Я не причиню вам вреда. У вас, помимо прочего, есть очевидная защита Лидера. И Лидеру известно о вашем прошлом, не так ли?

Обо всем этом и больше. Рей кивает.

— Итак, джедайка наконец-то отдала карту Рену, — констатирует генерал. — Означает ли это, что вы, в конце концов, выбрали сторону? Вы поддержите Орден?

Рей отвечает уклончиво:

— Я решилась искать лучшей жизни с Кайло Реном.

Наклонив голову, генерал Хакс делает шаг вперед, становясь рядом с ней. Его любопытство удовлетворено, и создается впечатление, что его гнев рассеялся.

— Вы не все мне рассказали, верно? — тихо спрашивает он. — Девушка с картой предположительно была чумазой дикой штучкой. Мусорщицей с Джакку. Совсем не похожей на вас, Рей.

Она не собирается отрицать. Глубоко вдохнув воздух, Рей судорожно выдыхает. Может, видя ее переживания, Хакс не станет больше давить на нее.

Рей сжимает перила, и генерал неожиданно накрывает ее руку своей. Удивленная, Рей наблюдает за его жестом. Внезапно главный фанатик Первого ордена кажется ей сочувствующим.

— Это несчастливая история, Рей. Есть ли еще что-то, чего я не знаю?

Она качает головой.

— Нет, — и, боже! Рей чувствует, как по щеке покатилась одинокая слеза. Она тут же делает вид, будто увлечена видом, открывающимся с балкона на посадочную платформу. Смотреть бы куда угодно, кроме голубых глаз генерала Хакса и его приятного лица. В нем столько невысказанной жалости.

— Я видел, как Рен ударил вас. Он все еще бьет вас?

У нее все внутри замирает от напоминания о стычке с Кайло на «Финализаторе».

— Нет. Нет, он не бьет меня. Со мной сейчас хорошо обращаются, генерал.

И это правда. Кайло мог бросить ее в клетку, но вместо этого поприветствовал ее возвращение к обычной жизни в Басте. Довольно забавно, но отношения между ней и Кайло стали лучше с тех пор, как она улетела с ДиʼКуара. Может, из-за тех часов, что они провели вместе в спальне, большая часть напряженности между ними сошла на нет. Многое стало проще за эти дни.

Помяни дьявола — и он иногда появляется.

Четырьмя этажами ниже, спускаясь по трапу только что прибывшего шаттла, вышагивает Кайло Рен, в полном своем облачении. И визор его шлема направлен прямо на Рей и Хакса. Даже с такого расстояния Рей видит, как он напряжен и как сжаты его кулаки. Кайло предупреждал ее держаться подальше от Хакса. Не без причины, как ей известно теперь.

Все в ее муже излучает недовольство.

От Хакса это тоже не укрывается.

— Вам нужно прятаться.

— Мне нужно уйти.

— Да, — соглашается Хакс, но впервые за эту встречу вдруг наклоняется к Рей совсем близко. — Если вам когда-нибудь потребуется бежать, Рей, не бегите к Сопротивлению. Бегите ко мне, на «Финализатор». Я не боюсь Кайло Рена.

Уже второй раз Хакс предлагает ей свою помощь. И в этот момент генерал так сильно напоминает Рей штурмовика-предателя FN-2187: и тот и другой поморщились бы от такого сравнения, но в их галантности есть нечто схожее.

— Спасибо, — и в этом Рей искренна. — Но я устала бегать, — она борется с позывом обнять Хакса, как привыкла обнимать Финна. Но снизу за ними следит Кайло, и Хакс — действительно не тот, кого ей следует обнимать, поэтому она ограничивается благодарным кивком.

Генерал понимающе улыбается. Это первый раз за сегодня, когда он подарил ей улыбку.

— Это открытое предложение, Рей. Просто на всякий случай.

***

Рей отступает в безопасность своей комнаты лишь для того, чтобы найти поджидающего ее Кайло. _Ох_. Он занял ее любимое кресло, его затянутые в перчатки пальцы нетерпеливо постукивают по подлокотнику.

— Я говорил тебе держаться подальше от Хакса.

Мужчина перед ней — внушающий страх Кайло Рен из Первого ордена, безучастный и разозленный. Не тот Кайло, который знаком ей по их частной жизни. Его голос почти неузнаваем, изменяемый маской, которую он редко носит дома. Но его тон безошибочно свидетельствует: он рвется в бой.

— Я говорил тебе держаться подальше от Хакса, — повторяет Кайло, подчеркивая свое негодование. От него исходит явственная угроза, и Рей делает шаг назад.

— Я знаю, — ее слова звучат тихо и виновато. Рей до сих пор не оправилась от разговора с генералом на балконе, поэтому ее не прельщает перспектива ссоры с Кайло прямо сейчас.

— Что ж… У тебя есть объяснение?

— Он сам нашел меня. Я была на балконе, ждала твоего шаттла, — она надеялась взглянуть на Кайло, прежде чем он исчезнет на весь день со своими генералами. — Я скучала по тебе, Кайло. Мне хотелось увидеть тебя, — Рей чувствует неловкость, признаваясь в этом, но это правда. Кайло не было уже одиннадцать дней, но кто считает…

Если Кайло и тронут ее подобающими жене переживаниями, он не показывает этого.

— Я устанавливаю тебе ограничения не из деспотизма. Я делаю это, чтобы защитить тебя, Рей. Во всем остальном у тебя есть полная свобода, как королевы моего замка и матери моего сына. Поэтому когда я говорю тебе держаться подальше от Хакса, я хочу, чтобы ты держалась от него подальше, — он бьет кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, подчеркивая эти слова.

— Да.

Кайло складывает руки на груди и наклоняет голову набок.

— Ладно, ты цела, значит, учтивый генерал не выяснил все факты. О чем вы говорили?

Рей делает глубокий вдох. Она старалась изо всех сил, чтобы выстроить для Хакса нужную картину и не сбиться. И считает, что вышло неплохо. По крайней мере, в основном. Но она опускает ту часть разговора, где генерал предложил ей убежище на своем корабле. Рей не дура.

Кайло слушает молча.

Закончив рассказ, Рей стоит не шевелясь, ожидая вспышки ярости.

Но внезапно Кайло срывает с себя шлем и бросает его на пол.

А после запрокидывает голову и хохочет.

Вот чего Рей совсем не ожидала.

— Значит, мы несчастные влюбленные с противоборствующих сторон войны? Противоположных сторон Силы? — Кайло сияет широкой улыбкой. — Так романтично, Рей, — продолжает он. — Запретная любовь. Абсолютно идеально.

Она хмурится.

— Ну, он не спрашивал подробностей того, как мы встретились…

— Как мы поженились, едва встретившись, и ты тут же залетела. Хакс будет думать, что это была любовь и трах с первого взгляда.

Рей стреляет в него взглядом.

— Во всяком случае, это лучшее, что мы можем…

— И как чудовищно с моей стороны было мучить твою бедную пузяшку, — глаза Кайло вспыхивают возбуждением. — О, ты сделала меня таким безжалостным, Рей. Мне нравится эта часть. — Он делает паузу и с энтузиазмом продолжает: — И теперь то, что я не достал карту во время допроса, не выглядит провалом. Это жалость к моей тайной жене, — Кайло издает недобрый смешок злорадства, глядя на нее с вожделением. — Я ситх, но я мягкосердечный ситх для тебя, Рей.

Его слова не могут не вызвать у нее улыбки, теперь Рей тоже замечает иронию в их запутанной сказке.

— И потом ты сбежала и украла корабль — совсем как здесь. Приятная мелочь, Рей. Это добавляет правдоподобия, ведь это подходит под модель поведения, — он одобрительно кивает. — А затем ты, беременная, в полном одиночестве, отчаявшаяся молодая вдова, бросилась в бега по всей галактике. Готов поспорить, что Хаксу особенно понравилась эта часть. Ты так заводишь его, играя роль леди в беде.

Рей закатывает глаза. Она уже слышала это раньше.

— Но все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, потому что пару лет спустя явился обозленный я, чтобы вернуть своих жену и сына. Ты злилась, я злился, и мы застряли, воюя в моем замке. Ведя себя, как старая супружеская пара, которой мы теперь прикидывается, — Кайло фыркает от смеха, считая эту часть особенно веселой. — О, какая ирония!

— Хотя подожди… — он останавливается, переводя дыхание. — Лучшее во всем этом, самое лучшее, что половина — чистая правда! — Кайло запускает пальцы в свои спутанные волосы. — Молодец, Рей! Лучшая ложь та, что является истиной. Иди сюда, — подзывает он ее и бесцеремонно дергает, усаживая себе на колени.

Крепко обняв, он смотрит на нее со всей серьезностью.

— Выходит, наш приятель Хакс так и не понял, что ты помогла взорвать «Старкиллер»? И что ты на деле помогала Сопротивлению?

— Нет, — Рей чувствует сильное облегчение по этому поводу. — Я сказала Хаксу, что пошла к твоей семье за помощью, — она хмурится, вспоминая. — Если подумать, он немного скептически отнесся к этой части.

— Понятно. Жена Кайло Рена бежит за милостью к свекрови, которая командует в Сопротивлении? Да уж, явно притянуто за уши. Но достаточно безумно, чтобы быть правдой, ведь ты недавно сбежала к ней снова.

Рей корчит рожицу при воспоминании о злополучной поездке на ДиʼКуар.

— У меня худшая родня со стороны мужа в галактике.

— Все так думают о своей сводной родне, Рей. Однако в твоем случае это правда.

— Я ненавижу…

— …мою проклятую семью, — заканчивает за нее Кайло, усмехаясь. — О, Рей, ты идеальна для меня, — он наклоняется, оставляя на кончике ее носа щедрый поцелуй. — Но держись от Хакса подальше, — изменившимся тоном предупреждает он в очередной раз. — Я серьезно. Он опасен для тебя.

Рей ерзает на его коленях, забираясь повыше и широко разводя ноги: — И вполовину не так опасен, как ты, Кайло, — она встречает его взгляд.

Он смеется снова, и его темные глаза блестят. Руки в перчатках скользят по ее спине, чтобы сжать задницу.

— О, ты ведь скучала по мне, да? Или, может, скучала по этому, — он подносит ее руку к себе, вжимая в выпуклость в паху.

Рей начинает гладить его сквозь слои ткани, и Кайло сверкает такой ухмылкой, от которой у нее слабеют колени.

— Когда у тебя начинается встреча? — с напускной скромностью спрашивает она.

Кайло слегка откидывается назад, давая ей лучший доступ.

— Десять минут назад, — Рей с сожалением пытается отстраниться, но его руки стискивают ее стальной хваткой, удерживая на месте. — Они в состоянии подождать меня, — он выглядит так самодовольно, буквально излучая похоть.

Рей раздумывает на секунду. Кайло облачен во все свои ситхские регалии. Так или иначе, она уже привыкла к полуголому Кайло за завтраком и голому всю ночь, отчего один его вид во всех этих величавых черных одеждах что-то творит с ней. Когда она обнаружила его в своей спальне, таким внушительным, при взгляде на него по ее телу прошла волна страха. Но теперь, когда он расслаблен и смеется… ну… его форма кажется возбуждающей.

Наступила очередь Рей отдавать приказы. Она наклоняется, подхватывая шлем.

— Надень обратно, — нахлобучив его на темноволосую макушку, она ждет.

Кайло пару раз моргает, но затем слушается.

Рей соскальзывает вниз по его ногам, чтобы опуститься на колени. Она поднимает взгляд к глухой маске и готова поклясться, что может видеть его кривую ухмылку под ней. Да, Кайло очень горяч в этой маске.

Это совершенное извращение, но ей плевать.

Рей хорошо знакома с его формой. Ее руки быстро пробираются через все преграды ткани, и она освобождает его плоть в мгновение ока. Приближаясь к нему, она дразнящее дотрагивается до головки языком, отчего Кайло издает что-то среднее между стоном и рыком. Звук, усиленный его маской, кажется нечеловеческим, и это заводит ее до безумия.

— Ты поджидала мой шаттл, чтобы отсосать мне? О боги, Рей, я так рад, что фиктивно женился на тебе.

Грубости и похабень от Кайло лишь подбадривают ее. Она обсасывает его снизу, помогая себе руками. Опускаясь все ниже, она нежно целует его яйца, и крепкие руки грубо сжимают ее волосы.

— Одиннадцать дней без тебя, — выходит, он тоже считал. После их привычки ежедневно дважды заниматься сексом, одиннадцать дней весьма похожи на одиннадцать лет.

Он охает еще раз, когда она полностью берет его в рот, и через шлем звуки похожи на протяжное шипение. Член пульсирует под ее языком, тело Кайло напряжено, и Рей чувствует, что он на грани. Кайло обхватывает ее голову руками, словно чтобы удержать ее на месте, но в этом нет нужды, она желает того же. И, уже проглотив его семя, Рей чувствует себя до отвратительного порочной, но ей хотелось этого, именно так.

Она сидит на пятках, облизывая губы, а голова Кайло запрокинута назад, и до нее доносится его тяжелое дыхание через маску.

— Напомни мне, — выдыхает он, — поблагодарить Учителя за тебя. За то, что он настоял, чтобы я держал тебя в Басте.

— Чтобы ты мог совмещать дела с удовольствием? Как выгодно для Первого ордена, — Рей заправляет его обратно и застегивает ему штаны, надежно пряча все доказательства их скоротечного свидания. Кайло уже опоздал, поэтому своей очереди ей придется ждать до позднего вечера.

Рей встает на ноги, и он подтягивается ближе в кресле, опуская руки на изгиб ее талии, проводя ладонями к бедрам. Рей вздрагивает — ей с этим не справиться. Так долго без его прикосновений… Кайло воспринимает это как поощрение, потому что его руки проникают ей под юбку и теперь скользят по ее голым ногам. Его палец дразнящее пробирается к ней под трусики.

— Ты же уже готова для меня, да?

Да — крифф! — промокла насквозь. Истекающая и готовая ко всему.

— Разве ты не опаздываешь?

— Да. Поэтому тебе надо кончить побыстрее, Рей. Давай, дай мне свой Свет, — с этими словами он подводит ее к кровати и нагибает над матрасом. Чувствуя, как он задирает юбку ей на талию, Рей широко расставляет ноги. Кайло наваливается на нее, его тяжелая маска опускается ей на плечо. Он так и не снял перчаток, и его пальцы испытующе пробегают по чувствительным складкам, ласкающими движениями дразня клитор, и ощущения так напористы и сильны, что у нее перехватывает дыхание.

— О, Кайло… — выдыхает Рей, когда он начинает оглаживать ее усердней.

Она совершенно готова для этого. Шлем кажется таким жестким напротив ее щеки, движения перчаток снизу разжигают в ней огонь — вот что чувствуешь, когда тобой жестко овладевает Лорд ситхов. Кайло даже не успевает закончить первые две строчки своего излюбленного кодекса, как Рей сотрясается всем телом от остроты ощущений, вызванных его прикосновениями. И после Кайло возвращает себе привычный самодовольный вид.

— Молодчина, Рей. Рекордное время.

Должно быть, он с лихвой потешил свое эго, поскольку Кайло заходит в освежитель, дабы удостовериться, взглянув в зеркало, что выглядит презентабельно.

— Где у меня другие перчатки? — свои, промокшие, он бросает в корзину.

— В твоей комнате, — отзывается она из спальни. — Верхняя полка слева.

— Надо будет сделать здесь дверь, — ворчит он, недовольный, что придется идти по коридору к своим покоям по соседству. Комнаты Рей соединены с детской, но не с покоями хозяина.

— Подожди, — она останавливает его, подбегая и проводя большим пальцем по нижней части шлема. — Помада, — поясняет она, протирая еще несколько раз. — Ладно, сойдет. Все в порядке, можешь идти.

Она слышит смешок над ухом.

— Надеюсь, Хакс выразит недовольство моим опозданием, чтобы я мог объяснить ему причину.

— Кайло, не смей! — в ужасе прикрикивает на него Рей. Неподдельно тревожась, что он на самом деле может это сделать.

Кайло коротко обнимает ее.

— Встречи будут допоздна, — предупреждает он. — Но дождись меня. Я хочу узнать все о тех одиннадцати днях, пока меня не было рядом.

Рей улыбается.

— Конечно.


	19. Chapter 19

Кайло хочет знать больше о Джакку, поэтому она рассказывает ему о кладбище кораблей. Об имперской славе, что медленно, десятилетиями, гниет под солнцем пустыни. О том, как она исследовала гигантские обломки, на каждый уходило по несколько месяцев. О том, как бродила по сумрачным коридорам, где некогда ходили тысячи людей. Она рассказывает об истлевших останках пилотов сбитых «Икс-вингов», погребенных в своих же кабинах. Об оставшихся со времен войны нестабильных боеприпасах, взрывавшихся время от времени без предупреждения.

Рей рассказывает о своей жизни в подбитом вездеходе АТ-АТ, но все признаки указывают, что для Кайло это не новость. Она расспрашивает его и слышит в ответ признание, что он действительно искал ее на Джакку после событий на «Старкиллере».

— Ты произвела на меня впечатление, — пожимает он плечами. — Мне хотелось разузнать о тебе больше.

— И что же ты узнал? — с улыбкой переспрашивает она, не скрывая искреннего любопытства. Но тут ее глаза встречают его взгляд, и улыбка на ее лице гаснет. Внезапно Кайло мрачнеет от воспоминаний.

— Я видел царапины на стене, Рей. Все те царапины.

Понимающе наклонив голову, Рей отводит взгляд. Нет, она не станет говорить о торговой заставе, Ункаре Платте или ежедневной борьбе за пайки и воду. Как не станет говорить об одиночестве, что неизбывно угрожало затопить ее душу. Она не признается в том, как ждала. Бесконечно долго ждала семью, так никогда и не вернувшуюся за ней. Эти люди предали ее дважды: сначала отказавшись от нее, а потом не выполнив обещания вернуться за ней. Одна из причин, по которой доверие нелегко дается Рей с Джакку.

Это ее список «о чем я не говорю». Те воспоминания, которые лучше всего похоронить в глубине ее сердца, иссеченного шрамами. И Кайло не перечит ей, безмолвно соглашаясь оставить их позади. Он берет ее за руку, словно пытаясь поддержать.

— На Джакку у тебя не было будущего, — уверяет он, и по его голосу понятно, что это самое ужасное, что он только может вообразить. Ведь Кайло Рен живет лишь ради своего славного будущего. Он никогда не оглядывается назад.

Рей не настолько наивна, чтобы не понимать, сколь многое скрывает Кайло. С ней он делится лишь краткими фразами о своем Учителе, которого она надеется никогда не встретить. И крайне редко Кайло вспоминает то время, когда еще не был ситхом. Иногда у него проскальзывают отрывочные воспоминания о матери, но это всегда обезличенное «Лея Органа» или «генерал Органа». И конечно, он никогда не упоминает о Соло. Кайло вообще не говорит об отце. Никогда. Как никогда не рассказывает о массовой резне в джедайской академии, той самой, о которой ей и Финну говорил Хан Соло. Это его список «о чем я не говорю».

Но с точки зрения Рей — это честно, ее это устраивает. Он не давит на нее, выведывая секреты, а она не давит на него. Некоторые вещи трудно облечь в слова, и зачастую их лучше не произносить вслух. Особенно для человека с таким родом занятий, как у Кайло.

Есть еще длинный список «о чем мы не говорим», и он включает все события того рокового дня на «Старкиллере». Никакого убийства Хана Соло, никакой дуэли, допроса или изнасилования.

Помогает, что память Рей не сохранила ничего из случившегося в камере для допросов, хотя теперь она сама не уверена, было ли то насилием. Это беспокоит ее. Всегда будет беспокоить. И вряд ли когда-нибудь у нее получится полностью доверять Кайло из-за этого. Но, наверное, это неплохо. Генерал Хакс предупреждал ее никогда не верить ситхам. Исходя из того, что ей известно о Кайло, это стоящий совет.

За свою жизнь Рей научилась закрывать глаза на некоторые вещи. Иногда достаточно стремиться к тому, чтобы быть счастливой. Один из уроков, усвоенных из тягот на Джакку: главное — выжить, но очень важно не забыть сохранить рассудок. По этой причине она выталкивает из головы «Старкиллер». Делает вид, что раз она не помнит, то и не существовало. Ведь то, о чем она не знает, не может причинить ей боль.

Кайло прав, так будет лучше для всех.

Наверное, довольно глупо с ее стороны, но Рей приняла решение поискать хорошие черты в Кайло Рене, не думая о плохих. Есть много вещей, вызывающих восхищение в Первом рыцаре, и многие из них не связаны с Силой.

Чем дольше она находится в замке Баст, тем больше она видит в Кайло лидера. Все те вызовы, бесконечные сообщения из самых разных часовых поясов галактики. Постепенно Рей начинает понимать, отчего датапад не покидает их прикроватного столика.

Это человек, прекрасно знающий свое дело. Когда Кайло облачается в свою форму, он становится командующим, приступая к раздаче приказов направо и налево и решению проблем. А наблюдать за завтраком, как он разрешает сразу шесть различных кризисных ситуаций — весьма впечатляющее зрелище. Поразительно, как быстро он разбирается в сути вопроса, мгновенно схватывая важнейшие детали.

Ей не удержаться от предательской мысли, что Кайло может стать великим императором, если Первый орден одержит победу. И быть может, Кайло Рен станет таким же могущественным ситхом, как Дарт Вейдер.

Но Кайло не только хорош в своем деле. В самый неожиданный момент он может развеселить ее остроумной шуткой, и в такие мгновения, знает она, он по-настоящему счастлив. Обычно с его лица не сходит маска сарказма, но даже тогда Рей начинает ценить в нем это сухое остроумие. Пусть даже присущий ей прагматизм делает ее идеальной мишенью для его острот.

Кайло отлично, досконально, в подробностях знает историю галактики и галактической политики, уходящей в прошлое на тысячелетия, и нередко он беседует о них с Рей и рассказывает интересные истории сыну. История — часть его настоящего, он погружен в нее, поскольку она неотъемлемо связана с его семьей и Силой, а также его будущим. И все, во что он вовлечен, оказывает неоспоримое влияние на то, что должно свершиться. И для девочки-сироты без роду и племени это кажется бесконечно занимательным.

Когда однажды Рей сетует, что у нее нет прошлого, Кайло быстро поправляет ее. Сейчас ты по большей части Скайуокер, настаивает он, по крайней мере, именно так будет думать галактика. Прими прошлое моей семьи как свое прошлое. И будущее моей семьи как свое будущее. Теперь мы семья, и ты всегда будешь рядом со мной.

Нельзя спорить, что нынче их семья гораздо больше похожа на настоящую семью, как Рей и надеялась. Пусть не все совершенно, но стало намного лучше. Кайло прикладывает к этому усилия, и это заметно.

В отличие от Рей, он хорошо ладит с Ханом, особенно в вопросах дисциплины. Один его взгляд может остановить маленького хулигана. И у Рей создается впечатление, что Хан подсознательно уважает отца, никогда не капризничая при нем и не демонстрируя тех истерик, которые зачастую устраивает для Рей.

Ей остается только гадать: не из-за того ли, что Хан видел, как Кайло ударил ее на «Финализаторе»?.. Неужели та сцена научила ее сына пренебрежению к ней и уважению к жестокости отца? Безжалостность Кайло уже влияет на ее сына? Или сыновья по-другому относятся к отцам? А может, из-за ежедневного общения с матерью, он перестает воспринимать ее как человека? У Рей нет ответа. Но когда ее сомнения и страхи начинают разливаться ядом в голове, она упорно твердит себе: любой отец лучше, чем совсем никакого.

Малыш Хан любит бывать рядом с папой. Он купается в лучах внимания отца, сидя на его плечах, когда они гуляют по садам, или когда он бежит к трапу приземлившегося шаттла Кайло. И довольно странно говорить, но отцовство идет Кайло. Хотя временами Рей задается вопросом, что для него мальчик: продолжение самого себя и собственных непомерных амбиций или отдельная личность?

Как бы там ни было, семейное единение весьма продуктивно влияет на отношения фиктивных галактических мистера и миссис Ситх. Что, впрочем, порой приводит к неожиданным осложнениям.

— Мамочка, где твоя одежда? — раздается звонкий голосок Хана однажды ранним утром, когда она сидит верхом на Кайло. Позднее, посмеиваясь и вспоминая этот случай, Кайло клянется, что никогда не видел, чтобы женщина двигалась с такой скоростью. Должно быть, не обошлось без Силы, говорит он ей, поскольку она нырнула под простыни в мгновение ока. А через мгновение застыла с пылающим лицом, в то время как Кайло выругался под нос. Они ответили одновременно: «Возвращайся в кровать!» и «Привет, милый!». Хан выбрал ответ, который ему понравился больше, и залез на кровать, чтобы с радостью улечься между ними, не обращая внимания на неловкость взрослых.

Рей уверена, что нанесла сыну травму на всю жизнь, но Кайло успокаивает ее, уверяя, что Хан не увидел ничего такого, чего не будет искать в голонете лет через десять. Но ей от этого не легче. И тогда Кайло добавляет, что если лет через двадцать их сын будет прижиматься к какой-нибудь голой девушке и звать ее мамочкой, как раз вот это тогда будет не смешно.

После этого Рей принимает решение установить замок на смежную дверь детской.

Тем временем меры безопасности продолжают усиливаться, особенно в закрытых для публики частях замка. Рей подозревает, что частично тому виной ее злополучный полет на ДиʼКуар, но независимо от причины, вокруг Рей и Хана достаточно внимательных глаз.

Вдобавок с тех пор, как Хан стал активно бегать по замку и невинно звать ее мамочкой перед всеми, отношения Рей и Кайло становятся чем-то вроде общеизвестной тайны. Рей не уверена в том, что думают окружающие, но как-то ей довелось подслушать, что штурмовики между собой зовут ее «хозяюшка». Майло хмурится, не скрывая недовольства такой фамильярностью, когда она рассказывает ему, но Рей только смеется.

И несмотря на ее попытки вести себя предельно благоразумно в публичных местах, периодически Кайло может выкинуть какую-нибудь штуку, например, шлепнуть ее по заднице, когда ему кажется, что никто не видит. Но ведь это же Первый орден, и бдительные штурмовики здесь на каждом углу, а в их обязанности входит все видеть и слышать. Поэтому, награждая Кайло надменным взглядом, от которого он смеется себе под нос, леди Рей, госпожа замка Баст, с присущим ей изяществом скользит прочь.

И, как всегда, она проходит через все с высоко поднятой головой.

***

— Кто такой Шив?

Они, всей семьей, расположились на замковой террасе, когда Рей наконец-то решается задать этот вопрос. Это имя звучит от Хана слишком часто, чтобы продолжать его игнорировать. И ей кажется, она начинает подозревать почему.

Кайло встречает ее взгляд.

— Нашего сына официально зовут Шив Скайуокер Рен.

Да, как она и думала. От нее не укрылось, что Кайло никогда не обращается к Хану по имени. Всегда «ребенок» или «наш мальчик», но никогда «Хан». Потому что для Кайло он — Шив.

— С каких пор? — интересуется Рей.

— Официально его имя было изменено вместе с поддельным брачным свидетельством. Брак, в основном, был ради нашего сына, поэтому я воспользовался возможностью пересмотреть его свидетельство о рождении, чтобы придерживаться общей линии.

— У него есть свидетельство о рождении. На Такодане, — нахмурившись, замечает Рей.

— Больше нет, — видя ее реакцию, объясняет Кайло. — Ты же не указала меня как отца, Рей. И себя — как мою жену. Раз мы собрались лгать, следует лгать последовательно. Из-за этого я подкорректировал записи.

Рей закатывает глаза.

— И конечно, новые записи теперь находятся в архивах Первого ордена, в помощь твоим будущим биографам.

— Как ты узнала? — ухмыляется Кайло, и его сарказм вызывает в ней раздражение. Ей не нравится то, с какой легкостью Кайло освоился с пересмотром истории. Но что еще следует ожидать от человека, уже однажды изменившего ее собственную память? Вряд ли есть какие-то моральные ограничения, с которыми сидящий рядом с ней человек готов считаться.

— Ты ведь уже давно зовешь его Шивом, не правда ли? — с укором продолжает она.

Рей чувствует, что этот разговор может перерасти в полноценную ссору, но Кайло в очередной раз удивляет ее, просто поднимаясь с места. Его голос звучит приглушенно, он с явной неохотой поддерживает этот разговор.

— Я не могу называть его Ханом, Рей. Я не могу, — Кайло со вздохом отводит взгляд, и такое волнение — редкое для него состояние. — Это имя — плохой выбор по многим причинам… очень многим.

Он нервно приглаживает волосы. Эта тема важна для него, осознает Рей. Важна настолько, что заставляет его чувствовать себя некомфортно.

И затем Кайло неожиданно идет на уступку.

— Если желаешь, — допускает он, — можешь звать его Ханом, но я предпочел бы, чтобы ты так не поступала.

Из уст человека, который выдвигает немыслимые требования и ведет переговоры путем выставления ультиматумов, разрешение конфликта выглядит воистину потрясающим.

Рей делает глубокий вздох. Настало время думать, стоит ли игра свеч. Кайло проявил в отношении нее добрую волю после ее возвращения с ДиʼКуара, и за ней остался должок.

— Ладно, — медленно выдыхает она. — Но почему _Шив_? Кого еще так звали?

— Это имя было дано Дарту Сидиусу, императору Палпатину. Он был учителем-ситхом моего деда. И задолго до этого он был учеником моего Учителя.

— Так это ситхское имя?

— Да, — отвечает он со всей серьезностью. — В именах заключена сила, Рей. Нашему сыну требуется лучшее имя, чем Хан.

— Мне нравился твой отец, — тихо возражает она, наблюдая, как тезка Хана Соло гуляет неподалеку. — И я нравилась ему.

Кайло хмурится, его лицо застывает.

— Ты недолго знала его, Рей. Он бы разочаровал тебя.

Она припоминает, как Кайло говорил ей те же слова на «Старкиллере». И сейчас, как и тогда, его слова пропитаны горечью. Не надо идти туда, Рей. Не надо! Но, конечно же, она идет до конца.

— Ты поэтому убил его? Потому что он разочаровал тебя?

Рей ожидает всплеска гнева, но Кайло долго обдумывает этот вопрос. Его взгляд устремлен в пол, когда он произносит:

— Я ненавидел Хана Соло из-за того, что он всегда приносил мне и моей матери разочарование. Но я убил его из-за того, что он был слаб. И потому, что он делал слабым меня.

— Не понимаю.

Взгляд Кайло становится устало-укоризненным.

— Похоже, своим отлично подвешенным языком он задурил тебе голову так же, как и моей матери… Женщины никогда не могли раскусить этого парня, — Кайло не скрывает отвращения. — Хан Соло был едва ли большим, чем обычным жуликом. Он годами мухлевал по всей галактике: мошенничал, воровал и лгал ради кредитов. Он любил деньги больше, чем что-либо еще, включая меня. Он был бездельником во всех смыслах этого слова. Даже его имя стало нарицательным.

Услышанное описание не вяжется с тем, что помнит Рей об отце Кайло. Она помнит человека, который мужественно противостоял сыну и пал от его меча.

— Разве он не был генералом Восстания? — спрашивает она. — Героем Республики?

Кайло фыркает, и Рей уже думает, что он сейчас закончит этот разговор, но неожиданно слова рвутся из него бурным потоком, он явно выпускает давно сдерживаемый гнев.

— В основном он пользовался своим положением, чтобы прятаться от кредиторов и охотников за головами. И конечно, чтобы произвести впечатление на мою мать. Поверь мне, не было человека, которого Хан Соло любил бы больше, чем себя. Биологически да, он был моим отцом. Но мой Учитель — вот мой истинный отец. Учитель сделал меня тем, кто я есть сегодня. Я обязан Учителю всем.

— Верховный Лидер Сноук, — вслух шепчет Рей.

— Да. Под этим именем он известен в Первом ордене. Учитель прожил множество жизней и носил множество имен. Его ситхское имя — его истинное обличье — Дарт Плэгас. Но лишь одаренный Силой может обращаться к нему подобным образом.

— И ты любишь своего Учителя, как отца? — осторожно спрашивает Рей, все еще пытаясь понять эту загадочную связь.

— Да, — однозначно отвечает Кайло. — Всякий раз, когда я нуждался в чем-то — в чем угодно — Учитель был со мной. Он научил меня всему, что знаю. Он бросал мне вызовы, чтобы закалить меня. И он понимает меня — мои сильные стороны и мои недостатки, — Кайло опускает взгляд. — Учитель всегда был рядом со мной и направлял меня так, как подобало отцу.

— Я думала, ситхи жестоки друг к другу, — Рей хочет разобраться. Ради Кайло и ради сына.

— Такова джедайская точка зрения, Рей. У них очень ограниченный взгляд на Силу и ее применение. Они просто-напросто называют все, относящееся к ситхам, злом, — горечь от воспоминаний о Хане Соло покинула его, и теперь Кайло улыбается, говоря о Силе. Он так любит свою Силу, думает Рей. Он всегда говорит о ней с таким благоговением, словно это делает его счастливым, замечает она.

— У ситхов гораздо более широкий подход к Силе, что делает нас гораздо более могущественными, чем джедаи. Но могущество требует дисциплины. Невозможно обучить ситха дисциплине так, как обычного человека. Поэтому да, Учитель при случае преподавал мне жестокие уроки Силы. Но мой Учитель всегда рационален. Все было только ради моего собственного блага. Чтобы помочь мне сосредоточиться на верном пути, — Кайло оглядывает Рей сверху вниз и снова улыбается. — Но на пути не одни наказания. Есть и награды.

Он продолжает:

— Джедаи заставили бы тебя поверить, что любой мастер-ситх — садист, а его ученик — мазохист. Что ситхи обожают бессмысленное разрушение. Что мы существуем только ради ненависти и убийств. Это смешно. Бессмысленно. Уж в чем в чем ситхи и превосходят остальных, так в том, что во все вкладывают смысл.

Рей готова согласиться с его словами, она читала историю. Как бы ни осуждали Империю, она была эффективной. Дарт Вейдер и Император достигли немалых успехов в искоренении коррупции и преступности.

Ободренная открытым настроем Кайло, она задает вопрос, беспокоящий ее со времен ДиʼКуара:

— Скайуокер сказал мне, что ученик ситха всегда убивает учителя. И однажды наш сын убьет тебя. Это правда?

Кайло качает головой.

— Теперь уже нет. Правило Двух устарело. Мой Учитель отверг его около века назад.

Хан… нет, Шив тем временем вернулся обратно к ним. Рей наблюдает, как Кайло протягивает руку, чтобы погладить волосы сына. Мальчик поднимает голову и улыбается ему. Это трогательный момент, и Рей не может удержаться от улыбки.

— Что такое «Правило Двух»? — неуверенно спрашивает она, беспокоясь, что в любое мгновение Кайло устанет от ее вопросов. Но он с энтузиазмом приветствует ее интерес. Ему нравится говорить о ситхах, осознает она. Следовало расспросить его давным-давно.

— Согласно старому обычаю, ситхов могло быть лишь двое. Учитель и ученик. В конечном итоге ученик обретал достаточно могущества, чтобы убить учителя и взять собственного ученика. И затем цикл начинался снова. Глупая выдумка, она неоправданно ограничивала ситхов. К тому же это правило было создано, чтобы его нарушать. Едва ли в галактике когда-либо оставалось лишь двое ситхов.

Кайло не сводит с нее глаз.

— Рей, Скайуокеру известно крайне мало об учениях ситхов. И очень мало — о джедаях, если на то пошло. Он опирается на легенды, слухи и сведения от пары твердолобых призраков Силы, в ущерб истинному знанию, — он пожимает плечами. — Не его вина, по правде говоря. Рядом с ним не было никого, кто мог бы наставлять его. В наши дни все знания джедаев хранятся здесь.

— Здесь? — переспрашивает Рей. — В замке?

 — Да. Здесь, в Басте, — Кайло заговорщицки ухмыляется, раскрывая эту информацию. — Люк Скайуокер мог обладать ими, прими он предложение Дарта Вейдера присоединиться к нему. И события развивались бы совсем по-другому. — Ее интерес, вероятно, ясно написан на лице, потому что Кайло подбадривает ее: — Давай, Рей, спроси у меня еще. Я люблю, когда ты интересуешься Силой.

— Где они? Могу я увидеть? Я хочу посмотреть на эти джедайские знания.

Кайло сияет улыбкой, как маленький мальчик, от этой просьбы.

— Пойдем. Я покажу тебе настоящее сокровище замка Баст, Рей, — Кайло, наклонившись, берет сына на руки. — Ты тоже пойдешь с нами, Шив. Позволь, я покажу твое наследие, маленький ситх.

Вместе они спускаются глубоко в подвалы замка. Рей была здесь лишь однажды, найдя старый ящик, который можно было использовать для временной кроватки Хану… то есть, Шиву, когда они только прибыли сюда. Внизу пыльно и сыро, а воздух застоялся. Они достигают скромной с виду двери, на которой нет замка. Кайло взмахивает рукой, и створка открывается, впуская их внутрь.

— Голокроны! — восклицает Рей.

Рядом с ней Ха… Шив подпрыгивает и хлопает в ладоши.

Комната уставлена голокронами. Сотни маленьких золотистых и голубых кубиков сложены на полках ровными рядами. Должно быть, существует какая-то систематизация, но с первого взгляда Рей ее углядеть не удается. Очевидно, кто-то неплохо позаботился о том, чтобы собрать их здесь. Все вместе, они ярко сияют в полумраке.

Рей закрывает глаза, чувствуя энергию Силу, пульсирующую в комнате. До нее почти доносится гул… Нет, гул словно идет из самого сердца.

Кайло обводит рукой помещение.

— Вот истинное наследие Дарта Вейдера. Мой дед рос джедаем, прежде чем стать ситхом. Когда Республика пала, Император и Дарт Вейдер уничтожили Орден джедаев, но Вейдер не отверг все из их учения. Мой дед был прагматиком, и он понимал, какую силу несут знания. Именно поэтому он собрал джедайские голокроны из храмов и от павших джедаев со всей галактики. И сохранил их здесь.

Свечение кубиков отбрасывает голубоватые блики на бледное лицо Кайло. И в этот момент он кажется человеком словно не от мира сего.

— Это знания джедаев, что сохранились на сегодняшний день. Люк Скайуокер с радостью отдал бы свою оставшуюся руку за них, если бы знал об их существовании. Они бесценны.

Ирония не ускользает от Рей. Кайло Рен — ученик ситха, хранящий то, что осталось от наследия джедаев. Еще один странный жизненный аспект в роду Скайуокеров.

— Дарт Вейдер сделал все это? — произносит она вслух, все больше и больше начиная понимать, каким значительный человеком был Дарт Вейдер. Или, возможно, некоторая часть слепого обожания Кайло передалась ей. Но осознание того, что Вейдер собирал осколки знаний врага, весьма необычно — в свете того, каким Дарта Вейдера привычно представляют.

— А это что? — Рей указывает на меньшее по размеру собрание красных пирамидок в дальней части комнаты.

— Голокроны ситхов. Как и джедаи, ситхи сохраняли свои знания для потомков. Они — тоже приобретения Вейдера, хотя их и меньше числом. Мы, ситхи, скрытны по натуре. Мы стремимся передавать знания между учителем и учеником и не делать их доступными для других ситхов.

— Голокрон, который ты дал мне — тот, что учил исцелять Силой — он тоже отсюда?

— Да, — подтверждает Кайло. — Мой дед носил шлем и защитный костюм из-за ужасных ожогов. Его жизнь поддерживалась биомеханикой, но эта жизнь сопровождалась непрекращающейся болью. В течение многих лет он тщетно искал целителя-джедая, который мог бы помочь ему. Но все целители-джедаи были давно мертвы. Хотя Вейдеру и удалось собрать множество голокронов целителей, — Кайло показывает на крупное скопление голубых голокронов. — Большая часть этой коллекции посвящена технике исцеления. Думаю, тебе бы они понравились, Рей.

— А что насчет остальных?

— В основном боевые техники. Формы боя на световых мечах, боевые медитации и тому подобное. Есть несколько по тактике переговоров и джедайской истории. И есть даже один, который сделал мой дед, будучи еще джедаем.

— Так ты их все открывал?

— О нет, — поспешно разуверяет он ее. — Я сосредоточился на ситхских голокронах. И до сих пор изучил лишь несколько.

Рей кивает — Кайло постоянно занят. Завоеванием галактики и всем прочим — каждый день.

Она на миг закрывает глаза, чувствуя мягкий гул, отдающийся эхом из глубины. Пребывание в этой комнате так умиротворяет, думает она. Снова открыв глаза, она видит, что Кайло пристально следит за ней.

— Кому-то следует изучать знания джедаев. Рей, ты могла бы сделать это, — предлагает он.

Ох, Кайло взялся за старое — заставлять ее соприкасаться с Силой.

— Я не…

— Рей, — перебивает он ее. — Я знаю, как порой тебе бывает скучно. Ты хочешь заняться чем-то еще, кроме починки дроидов-нянь, пока наш сын спит. Сделай это, Рей. Изучай Силу с помощью голокронов. И однажды ты сможешь научить этому знанию нашего сына.

В его глазах яркий блеск, по голосу понятно, что Кайло искренне желает этого. И затем он начинает идти на уступки, совсем как во время недавнего разговора об имени Хана — теперь она уверена, что Кайло невероятно сильно хочет этого.

— Ты можешь пропускать боевые и заняться исцелением и медитацией. Не нужно спешить. Делай так, как тебе удобно.

— Я не знаю… — колеблется Рей. Сила все еще пугает ее временами, если быть честной, ведь она может творить ужасные вещи.

— Рей, мой дед был Избранным из древнего джедайского пророчества. Вейдеру было предназначено принести баланс в Силу. И в некотором смысле он исполнил его, уничтожив джедайскую хватку на Республике. Но Вейдер так и не смог завершить свою миссию. Он должен был научить своего сына, Люка Скайуокера, всему, что он знал сам — как джедай и как ситх. Создать лидера, способного управлять как Светом, так и Тьмой. Но Скайуокер оказался глупцом и отверг его.

Слова яростно вырываются из Кайло. Он так искренен, когда говорит о своей семье и Силе. Ей нравится такой Кайло. Рей хотела бы, чтобы ей доводилось видеть больше такого Кайло. И меньше пугающего и разгневанного, и уж определенно не в ипостаси несносного засранца.

— Сила подарила моей семье еще один шанс с Шивом. Учись Свету, Рей, и передай знания нашему сыну. Я же буду учить его Тьме. Шив будет обладать знаниями и джедаев, и ситхов, и его мощь будет непреодолимой.

В его речи слышится напряжение, так похожее на его же фанатичные заявления о Первом ордене. Человек перед ней кажется преданным своей идее. Словно она — смысл его жизни.

— Непреодолимой! — повторяет Кайло чуть слышным шепотом. — Наш сын возглавит новое поколение Скайуокеров, которое, наконец, принесет баланс в Силу.

Рей думает над этим.

— Значит, если я прочту эти голокроны и научу Шива тем знаниям, не будет больше войны между Светом и Тьмой? — Может, это способ упредить их сына и его детей от повторения ошибок Скайуокеров в прошлом. — И больше не будет войны джедаев против ситхов?

Кайло наклоняет голову:

— Джедаи умрут с моим дядей. И затем мы с тобой будем направлять пути Силы. Ситхи восторжествуют и воспримут для себя знания джедаев.

Кайло берет ее руки в свои. В нем столько надежды в это мгновение. Исчезли и насмешки, и сарказм, и ухмылка, и хмурый вид. Он совершенно непринужден, говоря о будущем, которого жаждет.

— Вместе, ты и я, вырастим новое поколение форсъюзеров. Тьма будет учиться у Света, и конфликты прошлого уйдут в историю.

Рей внемлет этому откровению, но сомнения гложут ее. При воспоминании о жутковатом старом Люке Скайуокере, с голубыми глазами, словно пронизывающими ее насквозь. При воспоминании о том, как Кайло стер ей память и дважды врывался к ней в голову. Когда она перебирает кошмарные видения, представшие ей при прикосновении к световому мечу в подвале кантины Маз. Ей не справиться с этим — Сила внушает ей страх.

— Я не хочу становиться джедаем, Кайло, — нервно вырывается у нее. — Мне не нравится Люк Скай…

Он сжимает ее руки, заставляя замолчать.

— Все, что тебе требуется, находится в этой комнате. Тебе не нужен Скайуокер или его Орден джедаев. Все, о чем я прошу тебя — освоить эти знания и передать их. Если не ради себя, то ради нашего сына. Ради галактики, чтобы эта мудрость не оказалась навеки утерянной. Я не знаю, кому еще могу доверить это, кроме тебя, Рей.

Рей все еще разрывают сомнения. Ей любопытно думать об освоенных ею основах целительных прикосновений. Какие же еще чудеса скрываются внутри голубоватых кубиков?..

— Оглянись вокруг, Рей. Это все, что известно о Силе на сегодня, за вычетом того, чем обладают Скайуокер и мой Учитель. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь это. Всю силу этих знаний, — она смотрит, как Рен делает глубокий вдох, словно делая глоток Силы. — Вся Сила Светлой стороны взывает к тебе. Я предлагаю ее тебе, Рей. Ради тебя, нашего сына и нашего будущего.

Тем временем Шив, с широко раскрытыми глазами расхаживающий по комнате, дергает Рей за подол. Она освобождает руки из хватки Кайло и наклоняется, подхватывая сына. — Мамочка, — спрашивает Шив, — Можем мы играть здесь? Мне нравится тут. Пожалуйста, мамочка?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Рей, — она оборачивается к Кайло, видя, как он опускается на колено.

Рей моргает удивленно. Он выглядит как человек, предлагающий выйти за него замуж. Но, в их случае, он предлагает ей обучиться использовать Силу. Глядя сверху вниз на Кайло, она вдруг понимает, что его предложение доверить ей джедайские голокроны для него гораздо важнее, чем любое предложение руки и сердца. Ведь для Кайло Сила значит все.

Кайло протягивает ей руку, в ожидании. И она перехватывает Шива другой рукой и подает Кайло свободную. Они втроем стоят вместе в тишине, в наполненной призраками комнате, уставленной голокронами Дарта Вейдера.

Рей чувствует внезапное желание расплакаться. Есть что-то проникновенное в этом моменте. Пугающее, да. Но и возбуждающее тоже.

— Вот почему Сила пытается свести нас вместе. Это наша общая судьба. Сочетать Тьму и Свет и принести баланс в Силу. Ради нас и нашей семьи. Вместе, Рей, ты и я, сможем завершить то, что начал Дарт Вейдер, — в глазах Кайло отражаются голубоватые и красные отблески. Он просит ее: — Пожалуйста, Рей. Пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Кайло сказал «пожалуйста»?.. Что ж, все бывает в первый раз.

Шив привлекает ее внимание тонким голоском:

— Пожалуйста, мамочка? Можно нам играть здесь?

Рей смотрит на смиренного Кайло у своих ног, а потом снова на Шива в своих руках. Вот ее семья. И они просят ее о помощи. Она глубоко вздыхает:

— Хорошо. Я попытаюсь, Кайло. Если я могу начать с целительства, тогда попытаюсь. До тех пор, пока от меня не требуется причинять вред другим.

Кайло молча кивает ей.

Рей опускает на пол своего мальчика.

— Да, Шив, мы можем играть здесь.

Сын дарит ей лучезарную улыбку, ведь Рей назвала его новым именем в первый раз.

— Шив! Папа, она назвала меня Шив!

Кайло поднимается на ноги и склоняется к ней, целуя в щеку:

— Спасибо.


	20. Chapter 20

Их разговор о будущем начинается в один из наступивших солнечных дней.

Кайло устал слушать дебаты о стратегической важности сохранения в целости основных миров Ядра. Он хочет, чтобы война скорее закончилась, и пусть ради этой цели потребуется стереть в пыль Корусант, он готов пойти на это. Сноук самоустранился от рассмотрения этого вопроса, поэтому решение о том, оправдывает ли цель средства, ложится на Кайло Рена.

Основательно утомившись, он покидает зал собраний, выходя к широкому панорамному окну, открывающему вид на очертания гор за замком Баст. В дальней части сада одна из террас переходит в отвесную скалу. И что-то медленно движется по ней вверх. Кайло приглядывается пару секунд, прежде чем тут же покинуть зал, жестом велев паре штурмовиков следовать за собой.

На полпути к террасе он распознает, что по стене карабкается человек, одетый в черное. Нарушитель.

— Перевести бластеры на режим оглушения, — велит он штурмовикам. — Не переусердствовать, — этот проходимец ему нужен живым.

Остановившись под нарушителем у каменной стенки, он активирует меч. Громкое потрескивающее шипение моментально заставляет нарушителя замереть.

— Спускайся, — приказывает Кайло. — Или тебя подстрелят.

До поры безразличный к окружающей обстановке нарушитель слегка поворачивает голову, и длинные каштановые волосы, собранные в хвост, спадают с его плеча на спину. Рей?.. Ему определенно знакомы эти кудри.

Если вдуматься, то ему знакома и эта выдающаяся задница.

— Не стреляй в меня, Кайло! — выкрикивает Рей с крайним раздражением. — Если ты не готов ловить меня!

Она спускается, тщательно выбирая путь с почти десятиметровой высоты, заставляя его ждать и кипеть от гнева, несмотря на то, что Рей явно знает, что делает. Словно она бывала на такой высоте много раз.

Его взгляд следит, как она спрыгивает на последнем метре на землю. На Рей надето нечто, напоминающее старую одежду Майло: темная туника и мешковатые штаны, — волосы убраны под раздобытую где-то офицерскую фуражку. И… на ее руках, что, его собственные перчатки?..

— Какого хатта ты творишь?! — спрашивает он взбешенно. — Разрабатываешь новый маршрут для побега?

Рей окидывает его недовольным взглядом:

— На что это похоже? Обычное скалолазание! Мне нужно как-то размяться. Я никогда не сидела без дела целыми днями.

— Без веревки? Без страховки? Если бы ты свалилась, то могла бы погибнуть, Рей.

Он чувствует, как распаляется все больше. Почему Рей никогда не упоминала об этом своем увлечении раньше?! Ведь наверняка знала, что он не одобрит. И абсолютно справедливо, поскольку Рей запросто убьется, выполняя подобный трюк!

Ее глаза вспыхивают — похоже, Рей не разделяет его беспокойства.

— Я хорошо умею лазить. И на Джакку я падала с большей высоты, уж поверь мне! — она оглядывает его активированный клинок. — Выключи эту штуку, Кайло. Она гораздо опасней, чем то, что делала я.

— Он пугает тебя, Рей? — он приподнимает меч, крутанув лезвие, оставляющее за собой яркий росчерк в воздухе. Он чувствует, как за его спиной штурмовики отступают на шаг.

Рей же только складывает руки на груди.

— Да, пугает. И тебе это известно, — она закатывает глаза. — Впрочем, я почти привыкла к твоему позерству.

Он гасит меч.

— В следующий раз, когда захочешь позаниматься, иди поплавай, — Кайло поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Я не могу, — хмурится она. — Я не умею. Это в моем списке.

— Каком еще списке? — он оборачивается к ней.

— Списке «что сделать, когда закончится война», — Рей робко улыбается ему. В несуразной одежде, со смущенной улыбкой на лице, она совершенно очаровательна. Но он не собирается признаваться в этом Рей. — Также известном под названием «когда Кайло выпустит меня отсюда», — добавляет она.

Ее список не особо длинный, и Кайло думает, что может разрешить ей выполнить некоторые пункты. Научиться плавать. Сходить с Шивом на детскую площадку в парке, чтобы сын познакомился с другими детьми. Посетить верфи Куата. Отвести Шива на парад. Посетить Корусант. Самой пойти в школу, чтобы научиться хоть чему-нибудь.

Что в планах в его «списке» — Рей интересуется за ужином этим же вечером. На его плечи ляжет строительство Второй империи, напоминает ей Кайло. Настоящая работа начнется, едва закончится война, и времени расслабляться не будет. Жизненный опыт Рей ограничен, и она, кажется, не осознает, что будет означать для него — править галактикой. Или для нее.

Но Рей продолжает тему, мягко подталкивая его рассказать ей о том, чего бы он пожелал только для себя, и в конце концов Кайло сдается. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, задумавшись на миг.

— Голокроны, Рей. Я хочу изучить все те ситхские голокроны внизу. И затем я хочу сделать свои. Чтобы передать свои знания Шиву и другим ситхам, — он делает короткую паузу. — Знания — это сила, Рей. Как только ты обучишься Свету, власть будет в наших руках.

Рей опускает вилку.

— Видимо, мне не следовало составлять список «когда Кайло выпустит меня отсюда». Я застряну в школе голокронов Баста навечно, верно? — ворчливо спрашивает она. — Стоило подрядиться изучать ситхские голокроны, в подвале их не так много, как джедайских.

Она жалуется, но в то же время на ее губах улыбка. Кайло знает, что Рей нравится заниматься с голокронами. Правда, в этом она ни за что не признается. Она ведь такая упрямая…

Кайло продолжает, со всей серьезностью:

— Рей, как только я стану императором, ты и Шив будете жить в более безопасном месте, чем это. И многое изменится. Но не беспокойся, — усмехается он над краем своего бокала. — Ты сможешь взять домашнее задание с собой.

— Так ты собираешься запереть меня в своем императорском дворце? Хотя такой поступок в твоем стиле. Ты же не допустишь, чтобы я отправилась в свободный полет по галактике, исцеляя людей направо и налево?

Ее слова вызывают у него улыбку.

— Я планирую держать свою императрицу при себе. Это твое место, жена.

— Я не твоя императрица. И я тебе не настоящая жена, Кайло? Не забыл?

— Никто не знает этого, кроме нас и Майло.

— И какого-то орденского юриста.

— О, но юрист мертв, Рей, — определенно мертв, Кайло лично убедился в этом. — А старый Майло был верен ситхам более сорока лет. Вейдер доверял Майло, мой Учитель доверяет Майло, поэтому и у меня нет оснований сомневаться в нем, — он разглядывает ее хмурое лицо. — Тебя беспокоит, что наш брак фиктивный?

— Меня беспокоит то, что ты не спросил моего согласия. Ограничился объявлением о том, что мы женаты. А потом сообщил мне, что это ничего не значит, — она выглядит взволнованной. — В итоге это значит хоть что-то? Это ложь для нас, но не для всех остальных. Таков ответ? Наш брак имеет значение только для других?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы это значило что-то и для нас?

Рей поймана врасплох этим вопросом и неожиданно начинает нервничать, пытаясь увильнуть от прямого ответа:

— Ну… Если только ты хочешь, чтобы это что-то значило. Я пытаюсь сказать, оно не обязано ничего значить. Мне так кажется. Ой, я уверена! Забудь все, о чем я говорила!.. — ее лицо пылает от смущения, и она выглядит прелестно, когда так взволнована.

Значит, Рей хочет выйти замуж. На самом деле. Что ж… хорошо. Не «не против». Почему бы нет? Это вполне возможно.

— Сегодня полнолуние, Рей. Если хочешь, мы можем пожениться по-настоящему, как принято у ситхов.

— Здесь? Сейчас? — внезапно Рей, словно очнувшаяся от его слов, вызывает у Кайло вспышку раздражения — ведь это была ее идея.

— Да. Здесь. Сейчас, — он помнит, как она сердилась, что он не спрашивает ее согласия. Поэтому теперь он решает спросить: — Ты выйдешь за меня, Рей?

Она моргает, а затем, сузив глаза, настороженно спрашивает:

— Ты серьезно?

— Да. Серьезно, — она ждет от него торжественной речи, с преклонением колена? Мысль о такой несуразице заставляет Кайло сожалеть о своей импульсивности. Его нельзя назвать романтиком. Его конек — Сила, да и брак — это не голокроны, в конце концов, поэтому нет нужды перебарщивать с чувствами. И он снова задает ей вопрос, в той же манере, как будто просит ее передать соль за обедом. Ладно, больше похоже на крайнее нетерпение, как если бы она отказывалась передавать ему соль.

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж, Рей? — Да, прозвучало не очень.

— Подожди, Кайло. Помедленнее… Что конкретно означает ситхский брак?

Ох, отлично. Рей начала это и теперь идет на попятную. Крифф! Почему они возятся так долго?!

— Брак у ситхов означает, что мы будем связаны навечно. На всю жизнь. Я никогда не покину тебя, и ты никогда не покинешь меня. Не говори потом, что тебя не предупреждали, — это звучит еще хуже.

Рей смотрит на него с явным скепсисом.

— Я сейчас тоже не могу уйти от тебя, ничего не изменится.

Он выдерживает короткую паузу, прежде чем ответить.

— Изменится то, что ты выберешь это сама, Рей. Ты выберешь меня, — и это имеет значение. Вверит ли ему Рей себя по собственной воле? Внезапно у него перехватывает дыхание. Но решение должно остаться за ней, ведь она это начала.

— А ты хочешь этого, Кайло? — спрашивает она. — Ведь ты тоже от этого не избавишься, верно?

Избавишься?! Он вовсе не хочет избавляться от нее. Кайло встречает ее взгляд.

— Я выбираю тебя, Рей. Мне нужна только ты.

Это правда. Нет другой женщины в галактике, которая может быть матерью Шива и изучать джедайские голокроны. Нет другой женщины в галактике, которая может быть Светом в его мире и в его постели. Рей видела все самое худшее в нем: допрос на «Старкиллере», убийство его о… Хана Соло, проклятую ошибку с рабским ошейником, жестокую компанию Рен — он может долго продолжать этот перечень. Но суть в том, что она все еще здесь. Рядом с ним. Она добровольно вернулась к нему из Сопротивления. От его гребаной семейки, которую она, слава богам, тоже ненавидит. И она все еще здесь. Закатывая глаза, наливая ему каф, обнимая его ребенка и отсасывая ему член, всякий раз отдаваясь делу с душой. Вдобавок из нее выйдет отличная императрица, и Учитель одобряет его выбор. Так что — да. Он выбирает Рей.

Напротив него Рей кусает губы, пока думает над своим решением, и Кайло охватывает неприятная мысль: а не осмелится ли она отказать ему?

Наблюдая за ней, он гадает: в какой же момент карта перестала быть единственно важным? Когда Рей стала большим, чем объектом для обучения манипуляции? Большим, чем нудной практикой от его Учителя, всего лишь нежелательным отвлечением от войны?

Сначала она нравилась ему, потом он вожделел ее, а затем он ее трахнул. И теперь они семья, и она — часть его будущего, и еще она согласилась обучаться Свету. Она была его пленницей, его жертвой, его любовницей и матерью его ребенка. Сейчас она станет его женой, его императрицей, его партнершей по Силе. Его единственной женщиной-соратницей подле него, ситха. Все это для сироты с планеты-свалки, с загадочным акцентом и неизвестным прошлым, которой однажды довелось одержать над ним верх в поединке.

Чтоб ее, но судьба будто написана на ней жирным шрифтом, потому что ее прошлое ничего не значит. Ничто не имеет значения, когда вовлечена судьба. Да и может ли быть иначе для него? Ведь он Скайуокер. Его дед был рабом, но связал себя с красавицей королевой-сенатором. Так почему бы и ему не совершить мезальянс с дерзкой девчонкой с Джакку, которая сияет, как маяк во Тьме? Он — ситх, а ситхи делают все, что хотят.

Вдруг он понимает, что хочет их брака. Невероятно сильно. Кайло решительно встает, подходит к ней и в следующий миг опускается на колено. Сжимая ее руку и глядя в невероятные карие глаза.

— Доверь себя мне. Нашей семье. Нашему будущему, — Рей смотрит на него, она все еще не сказала «да», но все еще и не ответила «нет». — Мы сделали это официально для юристов. Давай же сделаем официально и для нас. Ты и я, Рей. Вместе, навечно, в Силе.

— Навечно? — произносит она, словно само слово пугает ее.

— Навечно, — подтверждает он с уверенностью. Он — ситх, и его мир измеряется в абсолютах. Если Кайло Рен собирается жениться, он сделает это один раз, и этот брак будет длиться вечно.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивает Рей. — Давай сделаем это, — он не уверен, кто из них больше удивлен прозвучавшим «да» — он или Рей. Ее глаза широко распахнуты и рот полуоткрыт. Его прагматичная Рей в этот миг выглядит такой безрассудной и чертовски сексуальной. Ведь она безрассудна ради него. — А теперь, Кайло, прежде чем продолжить, объясни мне, при чем тут полнолуние?

— Это традиция ситхов. Пойдем, — взяв со стола острый столовый нож, он берет ее за руку и ведет на балкон. В этой части Набу сегодня полнолуние, заливающее их обоих серебристым сиянием. Кайло берет ее руки в свои. Он, в своих длинных темных одеждах, и она, в том самом белом платье, что было на ней в первый день, когда она вернулась в Баст и ослепила его.

— Разве нам не нужны свидетели или вроде того?

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Это ситхская свадьба. В большинстве случаев они происходили в тайне. Все, что нам требуется, это полная луна и нож.

— А для чего нож? — с опаской интересуется она, поглядывая на него.

— Дай мне левую руку, Рей, — она протягивает ее, и он соединяет их ладони. Они стоят лицом друг к другу, ладонь соприкасается с ладонью, а пальцы переплетены.

И тут Кайло чувствует вихри и потоки Силы вокруг них. Он чувствует тонкие заряды, пронизывающие воздух. Значимое изменение, что они предзнаменуют. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент, чтобы сберечь и оставить его навеки в памяти. Да… так вершится судьба. То, что происходит сейчас, имеет значение.

Кайло уверен, что далеко-далеко, скрытый в своей крепости, Дарт Плэгас ощущает это и одобрительно кивает.

Несбывшийся падаван и ситхский ученик рассекут руки при лунном свете в замке Избранного. Однажды Первый орден захватит галактику. И вместе, он и Рей, получат контроль над Силой. И ситхи снова обретут господство, благодаря добрым намерениям сбившегося с пути джедая. Свет добровольно склонится, чтобы служить Тьме. На этот раз в поисках баланса.

— Сила с нами, Рей, — шепчет он. Кайло знает это совершенно точно.

— Да, — взгляд Рей такой напряженный, что он не смеет отвернуться. — Я чувствую это, — ее голос звучит незнакомо. И это пугает ее. Как и Темная сторона Силы, ибо Свет всегда сторонится Тьмы.

— Не бойся. Я тоже это чувствую, — он сжимает их переплетенные пальцы чуть сильнее. — Доверься мне. Все верно, Рей.

Она кивает, словно давая ему разрешение начать. Его низкий голос медленно чеканит слова, а взгляд не отрывается от лица Рей:

— Я буду твоей страстью. Я дам тебе силу. И вместе мы обретем власть и победу.

Сокровенные слова просты — повторение строк кодекса, по сути. Ритуал, древность которого измеряется многими тысячелетиями. Слова, произнесенные втайне Дартом Малгусом его Илине и, возможно, даже Дартом Вейдером для его Падме. И бесчисленными ситхами на протяжении веков.

Он почти приказывает ей:

— Говори. Дай мне слово, Рей.

Она кивает и эхом повторяет:

— Я буду твоей страстью. Я дам тебе силу. И вместе мы обретем власть и победу.

— Сила привела нас друг к другу, Сила соединит нас, и Сила освободит нас, — продолжает Кайло.

И снова:

— Скажи это.

Рей повторяет:

— Сила привела нас друг к другу, Сила соединит нас, и Сила освободит нас.

И прежде чем она может начать сопротивляться, Кайло стискивает ее левую руку и резко рассекает ей ладонь тем самым ножом, который скрытно держал в правой руке.

— Ай! — Рей морщится и вырывается, пытаясь отстраниться, пока рука кровоточит и пульсирует сильной болью. Рана неглубокая, просто широкий надрез, и его не требуется зашивать, ничего серьезного, но из-за него ей больно. — Кайло, что за…

Она умолкает, глядя, как он подносит к ней свою собственную ладонь, прежде чем рассечь ее тем же манером. В отличие от Рей, он не реагирует на боль. Затем Кайло прижимает свою окровавленную ладонь к ее ладони, и их пальцы соединяются снова. Кровь стекает по их рукам, пачкая рукав и подол длинного белого платья.

— Теперь, — говорит он ей с удовлетворением, — навеки ты моя леди, и навеки я твой ситх. Мы женаты, Рей, по-настоящему женаты, по традиции ситхов. Мы дали клятву, скрепленную кровью под полной луной. Я твой и ты моя. Вместе навсегда, соединенные Силой.

Он берет ее за щеку окровавленной рукой, оставляя следы на коже.

— Не исцеляй рану и не перевязывай ее. По традиции, должен остаться шрам, олицетворяющий нашу связь. Он, как и эта связь, останется с нами до самой смерти.

Рей с серьезным видом кивает, а затем слегка смущенно приподнимает брови.

— Так это все? Разве ты не должен поцеловать меня или что-то вроде того?

На его лице расплывается улыбка.

— Ситхи почитают страсть. Нам не нужен поцелуй, чтобы подтвердить брачный обет. Мы трахаемся. Пойдем, — без предупреждения он перебрасывает Рей через плечо и пробирается рукой ей под подол, потому что в этом положении она не может ему помешать. — Пора в кровать, жена. Давай внесем немного возмущения в Силу.


	21. Chapter 21

Испокон веков история повторяется. Даже если речь идет о Первом ордене. Несмотря на повышенные меры безопасности и новые оборонительные щиты, крепость Лорда Вейдера пала перед древней, но проверенной временем уловкой. И на этот раз Троянским конем выступил обычный войсковой транспортник, что отнюдь не уменьшило его эффективности.

В замке Баст нет казарм, поэтому ротация штурмовиков происходила с ближайшей базы. Изо дня в день, четыре раза в сутки, четко по часам. В этот день, когда прибыла вторая смена, штурмовики предыдущей выстроились на площадке, готовясь сдать службу. Смена караула происходила стандартно: построение нового строя встречало старый.

И в этот самый миг прибывшая смена открывает огонь.

Вот так, в считанные секунды, вся охрана замка оказывается нейтрализованной. Нападавшие скрылись под белой броней, никто не знает, где друг, а где враг, и тем самым начавшаяся путаница позволяет Сопротивлению взять под контроль весь замок за несколько минут.

Штурм конференц-залов не составил особого труда. Вину частично можно возложить на генерала Хакса, в привычки которого не входило держать оружие под рукой. От него топорщился мундир, да к тому же грязную работу выполняли подчиненные. К несчастью, большая часть окружения Хакса брала пример с генерала. Позже, когда начинают анализировать записи систем безопасности, обнаруживается, что лишь двое из офицеров были вооружены и пытались отстреливаться. Но их быстро устранили и захватили всех остальных.

Все произошло до банальности просто.

Только один обитатель замка отказался спокойно сдаться. Записи показывают тусклое изображение того, как боец Сопротивления тащит молодую женщину в длинном розовом платье. Она сопротивляется с пылом рафтара, молотя похитителя руками и ногами. Женщина хрупкого сложения, но ей нельзя отказать в решимости. И в конечном счете требуются усилия двоих солдат, чтобы утихомирить ее.

— Капитан, мы нашли ее в какой-то детской комнате. Говорит, ее зовут Джабба Хатт.

— Это кажется тебе шуткой? — капитан наводит бластер на девушку.

Она даже не морщится, вместо ответа изрыгая внушительную череду ругательств, которые больше подходят контрабандистам и мусорщикам.

Поморгав от услышанного, капитан быстро берет себя в руки.

— Очаровательно, Джабба, — отмечает он, после чего обращает взгляд к скованному генералу Хаксу. — Ваша девушка, генерал?

Хакс молчит, поэтому капитан приставляет бластер к ее виску и спрашивает снова.

На этот раз генерал отвечает:

— Нет.

— Тогда кто она? Кто эта сучка? И что она делает тут?

— Она — никто, — говорит Хакс. — Она не из Ордена. — Он делает паузу, прежде чем добавить: — Всего лишь экономка.

Капитан Сопротивления хорошенько оглядывает девушку, оценивая элегантно убранные волосы, теперь слегка растрепавшиеся, помятое платье, стоимостью больше, чем все его годовое жалование, ухоженные руки и блеск для губ. Нет, это определенно не экономка. Этой женщине не приходилось работать и дня за всю ее жизнь.

— Возьмем ее с собой, — решает капитан. — Должно быть, она не так проста, раз генерал готов лгать ради нее.

***

Кайло находится на мостике «Финализатора», когда лейтенант Митака на трясущихся ногах подходит к нему, чтобы сообщить срочные новости о рейде на замок Баст. Подробности едва доносятся до Кайло, поскольку он мгновенно тянется сквозь Силу в поисках Шива.

Да, с его мальчиком все в порядке. Шив невероятно расстроен, но ему не угрожает опасность. Кто-то рядом с ним пытается успокоить его. Облегчение охватывает Кайло, и теперь он в состоянии дышать снова.

Если с Шивом все в порядке, значит, и с Рей тоже все хорошо. Рей будет с Шивом. Она редко покидает сына, когда он не спит.

— Погибшие? — требует ответа Кайло, не дожидаясь, пока нервный лейтенант закончит доклад.

— Тяжело сказать, сэр. Похоже, они взяли пленных. На данный момент подтверждено двадцать девять убитых. Двадцать четыре штурмовика и пять младших служащих генерала Хакса, еще не хватает двух старших офицеров.

Сопротивление взяло в плен Хакса?! Да это долбаная катастрофа! Кайло чувствует, как теряет самообладание. Всего через пару часов пропагандистская машина Сопротивления будет демонстрировать захваченного Хакса перед камерами по всему голонету, трубя о пойманном вдохновителе проекта «Старкиллер», лишь бы посильнее унизить Первый орден.

И все двадцать четыре штурмовика мертвы?! Ведь это весь гарнизон Баста, да какого хатта там произошло?!

— Что насчет остальных? В Басте были гражданские, — он беспокоится о Майло.

— Персонал по большей части идентифицирован. Только одного не хватает. Хранитель замка выжил, как и ребенок на его попечении.

Ребенок на попечении хранителя… Мальчик не с Рей… Тогда где Рей?

— Кого из персонала не хватает? — рявкает Кайло. Ему нужно узнать, что случилось с Рей. Где она?!

Митака спешит к офицеру связи, и тот передает вопрос.

— Ответственный сержант сообщает, что женщина из персонала отсутствует, — докладывает офицер связи. И добавляет: — Он считает, вероятно, няня, потому что ребенок не перестает кричать и звать ее.

Ребенок не перестает… Ох, блять. Это не есть хорошо.

Кайло, шагнув вперед, нависает над двумя подчиненными.

— Связаться с хранителем. Сейчас же! — резко приказывает он; ему необходимо поговорить с кем-то, кому он доверяет. Едва канал установлен, он не тратит лишних слов: — Майло, это Рен. Где Рей?

Голос старого хранителя потрескивает, искаженный космическими помехами. Эти пять дополнительных секунд вгоняют Кайло в крайнее нетерпение, но когда качество связи становится приемлемым, хранитель повторяет неприятные новости:

— Рей пропала. Было время тихого часа, и Шив спал. Первым делом я бросился в детскую, схватил его и спустился прямо в убежище. Рей не было с нами. В последний раз ее видели живой, когда она беседовала с генералом Хаксом в холле, неподалеку от места совещания. Но это было примерно за полчаса до нападения. Если она все еще находилась там, когда они ворвались, Рей, скорее всего, оказалась в самой гуще. Мне жаль, Рен.

БЛЯТЬ!

Она у Сопротивления! Гребаное Сопротивление взяло ее в плен. И все из-за ее очередных разговорчиков с Хаксом!

В долю секунды в его руке вспыхивает меч.

БЛЯТЬ!

Он ведь сказал Рей держаться подальше от Хакса. И она проигнорировала его слова.

Все кругом спешат подчиняться приказам Кайло Рена, все, кроме его собственной проклятой жены.

БЛЯТЬ!

Рассвирепев, он не может противостоять темному позыву к разрушению. С вздымающейся грудью и ослепляющим клинком в руке, Кайло предается во власть ярости. Он разрубает консоль связи, перед которой стоит, в пять молниеносных движений.

Митака и офицер связи отскакивают на безопасное расстояние, и вместе с остальным персоналом на мостике в ужасе наблюдают за вспышкой ярости Кайло Рена.

Он бы уничтожил весь командный мостик, если бы мог. Так велика пульсирующая жажда насилия, что захлестывает его. Но это не поможет Рей. И пламя затухает, едва разгоревшись.

Он деактивирует меч.

На шумном обычно мостике воцаряется тишина. Все взгляды направлены на Кайло Рена.

Стоя перед дымящимися остатками консоли, он пытается рационально оценить полученную информацию и внезапно удивляет подчиненных, сообщив нечто новое для них:

— В Сопротивлении знали, за кем шли. Они убили штурмовиков и младших офицеров, но захватили командиров. И они захватили мою жену.

Последнее слово тяжело повисает в воздухе. Как будто экипажу странно слышать столь личную подробность, касающуюся их самого пугающего командира. У Кайло Рена, этого безликого ужаса, есть жена. И Сопротивление похитило ее.

Спустя секунду Митака нарушает всеобщее молчание.

— Мы свяжемся с Сопротивлением и попытаемся подтвердить предполагаемые личности пленников. Вероятно, они будут готовы произвести обмен, — лейтенант искренне пытается, чтобы это прозвучало позитивно, но фраза выходит скорее безнадежно наивной.

— Они казнят Хакса, — холодно произносит Кайло. Потому что знает — это факт. Будет трибунал с множеством камер, а затем Хакс умрет. — Остальных освободят лишь тогда, когда Сопротивление выудит из них достаточно сведений.

Это то, чем занимается Первый орден: пытает пленных ради информации. Если они выживают, их используют как разменную монету и отправляют обратно с позором, как предателей. И не так давно Сопротивление начало использовать подобную тактику — четкий сигнал, свидетельствующий об их отчаянии, ведь боги войны были так благосклонны к Первому ордену в последнее время.

И быть может, именно поэтому Сопротивление совершило рейд на замок Баст, думает Кайло. Сопротивлению не взять верх на поле боя, и мелкие вылазки приносят им куда большие плоды, особенно теперь, когда они получили Хакса и его непосредственных подчиненных. Внезапная победа после череды унизительных поражений от Первого ордена, чья экспансия все глубже распространяется по мирам Ядра.

Первый офицер Фелпс, второй по рангу среди командного состава «Финализатора», пересекает мостик, чтобы присоединиться к обсуждению. По его преисполненной важности и самодовольства походке Кайло понимает, как тот воспринял неожиданное повышение, поскольку его начальник оказался в плену. Преданность — весьма непостоянная вещь среди орденской элиты.

— Хакс не заговорит, — уверенно заявляет Фелпс, и слова звучат почти так же самодовольно, как у Хакса. — Остальные тоже. Их обучали противостоять допросу, но ваша… э-э-э… жена, сэр… насколько она причастна к делам Ордена?

По сути, резонный вопрос, на который Кайло Рен не имеет ответа. По меньшей мере, Рей видела все прибывающие в Баст корабли. Даже одно это — ценная информация, но кто знает, насколько Рей прислушивалась к сторонним разговорам в коридорах и во время своих бесед с Хаксом и его свитой. И кто знает, что доносилось до Рей из его комлинка, с его круглосуточными вызовами. Никому не было известно о том, что Рей работала в Сопротивлении, кроме него самого, Сноука и Майло. Поэтому никто в Басте не заботился о том, чтобы попридержать язык.

И пусть Фелпс не в курсе этого, но военные секреты в распоряжении Рей — самая малая из их проблем. Рей знает о двух самых драгоценных сокровищах Кайло Рена: его сыне и его голокронах. Их стратегическая ценность важнее всего, что может припомнить Рей, поскольку если Скайуокер заполучит в свои руки Шива или голокроны, ход войны может измениться в одно мгновение.

БЛЯТЬ!

Это полная катастрофа. Учитель будет в ярости.

С сожалением Кайло осознает, что ему следовало предусмотреть подобное, ведь оно должно было случиться. Все шло слишком гладко для Первого ордена. И слишком гладко для них с Рей. Конечно, их радости новобрачных в Басте были слишком чудесны, чтобы продолжаться долго. Убаюканный спокойствием, он позволил себе расслабиться и в результате потерял жену и лучшего генерала Ордена.

БЛЯТЬ!

Это полная катастрофа. Учитель будет в ярости.

Знают ли похитители, кто такая Рей?.. Определенно, должны бы, иначе она была бы мертва, как и остальные. Насколько ему понятно, Рей была основной целью сегодняшнего рейда, а Хакс оказался случайной добычей. Что ж, если им все еще не известна подлинная личность Рей, они скоро узнают. Пленники, такие ценные, как Хакс и его генерал-лейтенанты, привлекут внимание даже верхушки Сопротивления. И этой верхушке известно о том, кто такая Рей и кем она приходится Кайло Рену.

Мысли Кайло скачут галопом. Некогда Рей сказала ему, что она верна людям, а не идеям. Что конкретно это означает, в свете происходящего? Он помнит, как Рей пыталась выторговать у Сопротивления корабль, в обмен на данные из его шаттла. И еще давным-давно она была на их стороне. Сможет ли она противостоять допросу? Будет зависеть от того, о чем ее станут спрашивать: об Ордене, о Шиве или о нем?

Унизительно признавать это, но Кайло не уверен в том, кому и насколько искренне предана его жена. Единственное, в чем он не сомневается, это то, что Рей сделает что угодно ради защиты их сына.

И да поможет создатель бедному сопротивленцу, на которого падет обязанность допрашивать Рей, рефлекторно думает Кайло, вспоминая ее стальную решимость на «Старкиллере». Но затем он вспоминает все, что произошло в той камере. Существует немало способов наказать, и Кайло Рен — эксперт по этой части. Он надеется — нет, он молится — что Сопротивление более этично в данном вопросе, чем он сам.

Он дает молчаливую клятву: убить всех причастных, выследить их семьи и уничтожить их, если они причинят вред Рей. Всех до последнего, и каждый из них умрет, если они сделают ей больно, поскольку Кайло Рен не знает пощады к тем, кто причинил вред тому, что принадлежит ему.

— Сэр? — переспрашивает Фелпс, отрывая его от размышлений. Хакс выбрал его своей правой рукой на «Финализаторе», и одно это не позволяет Кайло доверять ему. Неужто Фелпс уже готов возложить всю вину на Рей за любой раскрытый орденский секрет?

Сила перехватывает шею Первого офицера Фелпса и толкает в раскрытую ладонь Кайло. Он сжимает пальцы. Слова звучат достаточно громко, чтобы их услышали все присутствующие на мостике.

— Не смей говорить о леди Рей. Моя жена не твоя забота.

Сообщение доходит до всех присутствующих. Он отпускает Первого офицера, удержав себя от подсознательного темного стремления прикончить его здесь и сейчас. Хотя он лично предпочел бы иной вариант, Кайло решает сохранить то, что осталось от цепочки командования.

— Вы временно замещаете Хакса, капитан Фелпс, — рычит он и поворачивается к белому как мел лейтенанту Митаке. — Не подтверждать Сопротивлению, что у них моя жена. Надо сохранить тайну ее личности. Если мы можем. И так долго, как можем. Подтверждая идентификацию, упоминайте только офицеров.

Наверное, это глупая надежда, но Кайло необходимо выиграть время. Время, чтобы вернуть Рей, прежде чем его мать и Скайуокер доберутся до нее.


	22. Chapter 22

Туман войны держится не только над полем битвы, он сохраняется на протяжении всей войны. Так же как и присущие ей неопределенности и ошибки, что проходят по цепочке чинов к тем, кто волен принимать решения, а ведь многие полагаются на них, основывая на них свою стратегию. Все это, в целом, приводит к тому, что удача начинает улыбаться противнику.

Подобное стечение обстоятельств затронуло и сопротивленческую пленницу под номером 4377, еще недавно известную как Рей с Джакку, которая некогда сражалась за Сопротивление, а потом стала форсъюзером и позднее тайной женой небезызвестного Лорда ситхов Кайло Рена. Тем не менее, среди сопротивленческих дознавателей она известна как Джабба Хатт, хотя ее тюремщики были далеко не в восторге от столь нахального псевдонима.

Но все же Сопротивление гораздо больше интересовали офицеры Первого ордена, захваченные в Басте, чем чудная молодая женщина, которая упорно отказывалась называть даже свое имя. Когда же ее приводят под конвоем для беседы, старшему дознавателю хватает одного взгляда на розовое платье и макияж, чтобы понять, что она не относится к военным. Несмотря на вероятную связь с Первым орденом, Рей кажется им слишком юной и легкомысленной, чтобы обладать какими-то по-настоящему ценными сведениями. Кем бы она ни была и чем бы ни занималась, ее решают оставить в низшем приоритете, и упоминания о ней полностью исключаются из отчетов старших сотрудников.

Постепенно Рей осознает, что Сопротивление приходило не за ней или Шивом, их целью был Хакс. И теперь, когда генерал у них в руках, он — главное, на чем они сосредотачивают свои силы. И никто даже не подозревает о том, кем является их пленница на самом деле.

Таким образом, она остается в заключении, практически забытая собственными тюремщиками. После единственного формального допроса и кучи вопросов, на которые она отказалась отвечать, ее не тронули и пальцем.

Эти открытия приносят Рей огромное облегчение, поскольку она снова беременна. Ей так кажется. Срок совсем маленький, но она чувствует, что вернулись уже знакомые признаки.

И ей необходимо сохранить это в тайне так долго, как только возможно. Ведь все мосты к прошлому сожжены, и мать Кайло, как и его дядя, рассматривают ее теперь как врага. И после их последней встречи Рей готова отплатить им той же монетой. Скайуокер и генерал Органа никогда не отпустят ее, если узнают, что на подходе еще один ребенок с волшебной Силой в крови.

_Джедаи крадут детей._

Пересчитывая в сотый раз плитки на потолке, Рей думает о том, как будет счастлив Кайло, узнав о ребенке. С какой радостью он примет еще одного ситха из рода Скайуокера в свою Вторую империю. И со своей стороны Рей тоже рада, осознав свое состояние. Мысли о маленькой жизни, растущей в утробе, дают ей надежду, и в такие моменты Рей чувствует себя не совсем одинокой.

Рей не отказалась бы поговорить с Финном. Хотя вряд ли теперь можно считать Финна другом, но все же она не может заставить себя называть его врагом. Ведь, в отличие от Скайуокера и генерала Органы, он не хотел украсть у нее сына. И все же когда Рей спрашивает о Финне, ей смеются в лицо. Майор Финн — большая шишка в руководстве Сопротивления. У него нет времени общаться с простыми пленниками, говорят ей. Она что, узнала его имя из показательных роликов в голонете о герое — бывшем штурмовике? Ролики заполонили сеть, после того как сопротивленческая пропаганда запустилась на полную катушку, и теперь любой в галактике готов поклясться, что он лично знаком с майором Финном. Видимо, как и молоденькая девушка-заключенная, которой скучно и которая пытается поболтать со своими охранниками.

Эти бесконечные дни продолжают тянуться. Рей потеряла им счет. В ее камере никогда не выключают свет и нет ничего, чем можно нацарапать отметки на стенах.

И ей одиноко. Ужасно одиноко.

Рей так привыкла к обстановке дома — к Шиву, к Кайло, к старому хранителю и десятку дроидов и даже безликим дружелюбным штурмовикам — что ее камера кажется невероятно пустой. Даже на Джакку Рей не чувствовала такого глубокого одиночества. До боли страшно быть одной и знать, что где-то есть люди, которые тоскуют по тебе. На Джакку, по крайней мере, боль от одиночества целиком принадлежала только ей.

Рей неоткуда набраться уверенности, но она думает, что Шив пережил рейд на замок. Ее мальчика не было среди захваченных, это точно, поскольку его не было в шаттле с ней и остальными пленниками. И она бы, несомненно, каким-то образом ощутила бы, будь ее маленький мальчик мертв. Нет. Нет, она представляет Шива где-нибудь в безопасности. Тоскующим по матери, от которой он не отдалялся ни на день за всю свою маленькую жизнь.

Под гнетом этой отрешенности, этого безмолвия, Рей начинает засыпать. И ей начинает казаться, что она понемногу сходит с ума. И в такие моменты к ней приходят ободряющие сны о Кайло.

По большей части ночами. Полуголый Кайло в одних пижамных штанах, совсем как дома, за завтраком в Басте, разве что он один в аскетичном функциональном помещении унылого серого цвета. Иногда сны возникают совершенно неожиданно. Кайло в своей маске и при полном облачении на командном мостике гигантского корабля. И кем бы ни был человек перед ней: тот, который знаком только ей, или пугающий ситх, во сне он повторяет одно и то же: Кайло убеждает её не волноваться, с Шивом все в порядке. Но их сыну не хватает ее. Как и ему самому. Кайло обещает ей, что придет за ней, но ей надо быть терпеливой. Рассказать им что угодно, обещать все, делать все, но оставаться живой. Прежде всего, оставаться живой. Ради него и ради их сына.

Да, она справится с этим. Нет ничего, что Рей с Джакку знает лучше, чем искусство выживания.

Она прикидывает возможности побега время от времени. И вероятно, она сумела бы даже выбраться из камеры, но вот добраться до ангара, чтобы угнать корабль… Она не имеет представления о том, где находится. И это кажется ужасным риском, ведь она беременна, и пока что Сопротивление не причинило ей вреда. Лучше оставаться терпеливой и дождаться Кайло, думает она, чем оставить Шива без матери или потерять нерожденного ребенка.

Поэтому Рей продолжает находиться в камере и остается живой. И безликой. Пока что.

***

Кайло Рену понадобилось три недели и шестьдесят жизней, чтобы обнаружить, где находится база Сопротивления, на которой прячут пленников из Баста. И в течение этих трех недель его люди ходят, как по краю вулкана. Их предводитель весьма расположен к наказаниям в это время.

Когда в один из напряженных дней шаттл Кайло Рена слегка криво приземляется в ангаре, это напоминает ему о том, как некогда Рей профессионально посадила корабль с первой попытки. И он казнит пилота на месте. За неповоротливость в том числе, но да, в основном потому, что его действия напомнили Кайло о ней. И это напоминание болезненно отозвалось в груди.

Унизительно признавать, но Кайло чувствует, что сейчас ему, как никогда, необходим свет Рей. И, как он и боялся, он стал зависимым от него. Ведь он месяцами жадно впитывал его в себя.

И по правде говоря, еще ему не хватает смеха Рей и ее тихого посапывания, когда она особенно устала, и того, как она оставляла для него чашку горячего кафа по утрам, когда он выходил из душа. И ему недостает ее лица, когда она улыбается Шиву, ее слегка фальшивящих колыбельных и того, как она шествует по коридорам замка Вейдера, словно владычица этих мест.

Хотя с определенной точки зрения это отчасти верно.

Он вздыхает. Тяжело вздыхает сквозь маску.

Невозможно позволить себе медовый месяц, когда ты пытаешься завоевать галактику. Он — Кайло Рен, командующий Первым орденом, и у него есть обязанности, которые не может отменить личная жизнь. Они смогли позволить себе уделить ей лишь пять дней после своей спонтанной свадьбы.

В то время Кайло не думал ни о чем таком. Он уходил и возвращался в замок Баст, и та миссия бы ничем не отличалась. Когда его шаттл приземлился бы, Рей и Шив встречали бы его у трапа, как обычно. Кайло привык к их спокойной жизни, вполне удовлетворяющей его амбиции.

Пять дней вместе с ней. Хотя на самом деле всего пять ночей, поскольку его дни были заняты делами Ордена. Но те ночи были восхитительны. Конечно, они с Рей трахались как кролики уже давно, но теперь каким-то образом все стало иначе. Ему понравился супружеский секс. Ему понравилось доверие в глазах Рей и улыбка на ее губах, и все те мелкие косвенные признаки, говорящие о том, что Рей счастлива. Счастливая Рей приносила ему радость, и он тоже начал чувствовать себя счастливым.

Но счастье не бывает долгим, Кайло знает это по собственному опыту. На этот раз ему было отведено всего пять дней, а потом еще десять, пока он был на миссии. А затем все кончилось. Шестнадцать дней их брака — и его жена исчезла.

Кайло казалось, что у них с Рей вся жизнь впереди, но у них было шестнадцать дней. Всего. Шрам на его руке едва успел зажить.

Сейчас его сын на борту «Финализатора». Мальчик то ревет, то срывается на истерику, зовя мать. И Шива не успокоить: ни он сам, ни Майло не могут найти сил заставить прийти в себя исходящего горькими слезами ребенка. У Кайло нет ответа на вопросы: когда вернется мама, и где она сейчас, и все ли с ней в порядке. Мальчик ощущает себя брошенным, и это чувство растет день ото дня.

Хуже всего, когда Шив начинает обвинять его: _ты опять сделал больно маме! Куда ты дел маму? Что ты сделал с моей мамой? Я убью тебя, если ты обидел мою маму!_ Кайло понимает, что без стирания воспоминаний Шива нет возможности исправить то, чему стал свидетелем его сын в ангаре «Финализатора». И в такие моменты он жалеет, что убил того бездарного штурмовика слишком быстро, и тот не успел испытать те муки, которые Кайло испытывает сейчас, когда слышит обвинения сына в убийстве матери. Его мальчик не должен был видеть разыгравшейся тогда сцены. Одно упоминание того дня на «Финализаторе» наполняет Кайло сожалениями. Ему следовало найти другой способ решения проблемы.

Кайло не оставляет попыток дотянуться до Рей с помощью Силы, но по большей части его усилия напрасны. Когда же ему удается почувствовать смутное присутствие Рей, он старается послать ей душевного спокойствия — столько, сколько в его силах. Кайло дает себе клятву: если — нет, когда — она вернется к нему, он установит с ней такую же ментальную связь, какая есть у него с Шивом. И больше никто никогда не отнимет ее у него.

Гневное нетерпение сына не покидает уголков сознания Рена, готовое слиться с его собственным, получив лишь малейший повод. Кайло обрушивает их совместное разочарование на пилота шаттла, на двух нерасторопных младших офицеров и на пятерых сопротивленческих пленников. Жестокость дает временную передышку, но вскоре к нему возвращаются неизбывные невзгоды.

Мысли о ней мучают его. Каждую ночь, пока он лежит один в своей опустевшей постели, Кайло заставляет свой мозг просчитывать возможные варианты неизбежного финала. Перспективы сливаются в несколько вызывающих дрожь сценариев.

Во-первых, о Рей, которую допрашивает Сопротивление. Они думают, что она стала предательницей, и это особенно несправедливо, ведь не она выбирала его — по крайней мере, не сразу. Рей никогда не была истинным приверженцем Первого ордена. Она ни с кем не сотрудничала. Но Сопротивление словами не убедить, и тюремщики, недолго думая, вымещают мстительные чувства на жене Кайло Рена. Если они не в силах причинить вреда ему, они причинят вред той, которая принадлежит ему. И Рей будет страдать за него. Да, она может исцелять Силой, но даже у ее способностей есть пределы. Вскоре его Рей, избитая, сломленная, будет мечтать о скорой смерти. И пусть он убежден, что его мать и дядя не убьют ее, ни в чем никогда нельзя быть уверенным. _Он может никогда не увидеть свою жену снова. И даже если ему улыбнется удача, Рей может никогда не стать прежней._ Кайло Рен видел достаточно пустоты в глазах пленников, чтобы знать это наверняка.

И есть еще второй вариант, совершенно иной и гораздо более пугающий, который беспокоит его. Рей вернулась к Сопротивлению. И ее приняли с распростертыми объятиями, и она спокойна и счастлива опять оказаться среди идиотов-революционеров. В руках своего бойфренда-предателя. Безумно рада своему чудесному спасению от такого демона, как Кайло Рен. Конечно, ей не хватает Шива, но это не касается ее мужа. Скатертью дорога, Кайло, думает она, выбрасывая из головы все, что напоминает ей о Первом ордене. Скайуокер и его мать продолжают наполнять ее мысли ложью, и Рей вызывается пойти в ученицы к джедаю; проходит немного времени — и Сноук уже отправляет Кайло убивать собственную жену. Он встречает ее снова, только для того, чтобы скрестить с ней мечи. _Его жене промыли мозги, и она навечно потеряна для него. А затем она погибает от его руки, и худшие страхи Шива оборачиваются правдой._

Существует еще третий сценарий, но он меньше беспокоит его. Рей сбегает, точь-в-точь как со «Старкиллера», и затем, одна, пускается в бега по галактике. И поначалу Рей отчаянно хочет вернуться к нему и Шиву и появляется на ближайшей орденской базе, говоря скептичному местному офицеру, что хочет встретиться с Кайло Реном, но ее выталкивают за порог. Или Рей хочет забыть и его, и ребенка и возвращается на Джакку, к своей прежней жизни. Или начинает новую — на нейтральной планете, нанимаясь на работу техником. Как бы ни оборачивались события, Рей покидает Сопротивление и остается невредимой. Может, со временем даже обретает счастье. Но они с Шивом все равно теряют ее. _И он никогда больше не увидит свою жену._

Бессонные ночи, одна за другой, и его мозги кипят от противоречивых мыслей. Есть лишь один способ избавиться от этой пытки — Кайло необходимо вернуть Рей.

Но каждый обдумываемый план неразрывно связан с возвращением незабвенного генерала Хакса. Этот ублюдок Хакс может гореть в аду — по-настоящему его заботит только возвращение Рей и то, чтобы его мальчик перестал рыдать. А если Рей выдала тайны Первого ордена, он просто свалит это на генерала и остальных, накричит на нее и успокоится. Его больше не волнует то, что она, скорее всего, флиртовала с Хаксом незадолго до нападения. Как бы там ни было, он простит Рей все, лишь бы она вернулась к нему.

Все идеи кажутся рискованными, но Кайло знает, что самой большой преградой станет его Учитель, а не фактическая миссия.

Поэтому, представ перед знакомой голограммой, Кайло Рен ощущает беспокойство. Он рассеянно потирает большим пальцем левой руки шрам, скрытый под перчаткой. Его согревает мысленный образ Рей, такой, какой она стояла перед ним при свете полной луны, пока Сила кружилась вокруг них. Кайло не чувствовал себя настолько волнующимся перед Учителем со времени своего поражения на «Старкиллере».

По иронии судьбы, то событие тоже было связано с Хаксом и Рей.

— Нам известно местонахождение Хакса и остальных пленников, — докладывает он в как можно более безразличной манере. — Они на ДиʼКуаре, в системе Илиниум, но не на основной базе Сопротивления. Их держат в хорошо охраняемом изолированном бункере в нескольких километрах от нее.

Учитель Сноук обдумывает эту информацию.

— Значит, это место имеет все преимущества защиты главной базы, при отсутствии лишних любопытных глаз.

— Да, Учитель. Мы готовим план атаки на главную базу в качестве прикрытия штурма бункера. Наши источники утверждают, что казнь генерала Хакса назначена через три дня.

Старый ситх кивает.

— Поведай мне, мой ученик, как ты считаешь, выдал ли генерал Хакс наши секреты?

— Нет, я так не считаю, — Кайло может не любить Хакса, но у него нет сомнений в его преданности делу. У этого человека железная воля, и отчасти именно она делает его таким эффективным. Как ни жаль Кайло это признавать, но потеря генерала Хакса станет сильным ударом для Ордена.

— И остальные?

Он понятия не имеет, расколются другие пленники или нет, и решает не отвечать прямо.

— Их обучали сопротивляться допросу.

— Но не твою жену, — тень улыбки искажает перекошенное лицо Учителя.

Кайло не хочет обсуждать Рей, но слова в ее защиту сами вырываются у него:

— Она противостояла мне на «Старкиллере», если вы помните.

Улыбка Учителя перерастает в жутковатую ухмылку.

— О да, я помню. Я помню все детали того памятного допроса.

Кайло нечего сказать на это.

Затем, наконец, Сноук задает вопрос, на который предвосхищает ответ:

— Поведай мне, Кайло Рен, спасешь ли ты генерала Хакса и остальных?

— Нет, — недвусмысленный ответ, и в этом заключается вся суть.

— Почему нет?

— У нас достаточно компетентных офицеров. Нет нужды для Первого ордена представать настолько зависимым, чтобы рисковать, пытаясь спасти одного конкретного человека. Наша цель важнее, чем любой человек.

Сноук поощрительно кивает.

— Почему еще?

— Мы уже выглядим слабыми, допустив пленение наших лидеров. Мы будем выглядеть еще слабее, если спасательная операция провалится, — легко просчитать, насколько риск неудачи перевешивает плюсы этой миссии. Особенно если Хакс или кто-то из офицеров заговорил.

— И? Говори со мной, как подобает, обращаясь к ситху, Кайло Рен, а не к твоему Верховному Лидеру.

Рену знакомы эти слова, но он держит паузу, чтобы подобрать формулировку, не используя понятие «соперник». Ему не хочется признавать, что Хакс подходил под него.

— Потому что генерал Хакс считает себя равным мне. Казнив его, Сопротивление освободит меня от необходимости избавляться от него самостоятельно. И тем самым поможет избежать возможных разногласий в руководстве.

Учитель наклоняет голову в знак одобрения.

— Значит, ты бы предпочел, чтобы Первый орден игнорировал захват этих пленников?

— Нет. Я бы сосредоточил наши усилия на контратаке, которая способна принести нам значимый перевес в войне. Возвращение пленников не остановит войну, но уничтожение базы на ДиʼКуаре в значительной мере поспособствует этому. Если мы собираемся атаковать базу Сопротивления, нам следует уничтожить ее полностью, а не планировать единовременную диверсию. Нам следует быть беспощадными в достижении наших целей, а не отступать от них ради спасения нескольких заключенных.

— Один последний вопрос, мой ученик, — естественно, у Сноука всегда имеется этот самый последний вопрос. Коварный ситх наслаждается обсуждением всех краеугольных камней. — Если бы ты стоял во главе Сопротивления в этой ситуации, как бы ты справился с возможным вражеским рейдом?

— Я бы отдал приказ казнить пленников при малейшем признаке любого нападения. Эти пленники слишком важны, чтобы позволить им сбежать. И смерть пленников превратит вражеский рейд в пустую трату ресурсов.

— Прекрасное решение, мой ученик. Ты принял верное решение в такой ситуации. И не позволил чувствам одержать верх над рассудком.

Вот оно — отсылка к Рей. Его жена была сокрытым смыслом всего разговора, Кайло не сомневается в этом. Тайное испытание под чередой других испытаний. И Кайло Рен прошел их с должным равнодушием к возможности ее спасения. С _притворным_ равнодушием.

Кайло хочет вернуть свою жену. Ему нужно ее вернуть. Хотя бы ради ее Света.

— Что твои источники говорят о леди Рен?

— Сопротивлению неизвестно о том, кто она. Они почти забыли о ней, поскольку она не принадлежит к военным. Никаких обвинений против нее не выдвинуто, как нет и смертного приговора.

Услышанное удивляет его Учителя:

— В Сопротивлении не узнали ту, что когда-то была среди них? Похоже, твой старый слуга Майло превзошел все мои ожидания, раз твоя мусорщица изменилась настолько, что стала неузнаваемой для бывших друзей в Сопротивлении, — произносит старый ситх. И затем спрашивает: — О чем это говорит тебе, Кайло Рен?

Ну конечно, больше вопросов. Больше испытаний.

— Скайуокера нет на ДиʼКуаре. Он бы узнал ее след в Силе.

— Верно, верно. Скажи мне, не удивляет ли тебя ее преданность Первому ордену?

Вопрос с подвохом, но Кайло обходит его.

— Я верю в ее верность мне и нашему сыну, Учитель, а не Первому ордену, — Рей как-то сказала ему, что она предана людям, а не идеям. Он надеется, что Рей предана и ему, а не только Шиву.

— Как и должно быть, — одобрительно подтверждает Сноук. — Она — жена ситха. Ее единственной заботой должен быть ты и твои близкие. Позволь Сопротивлению казнить Хакса и захваченных офицеров, — распоряжается он. — Спланируй наше контрнаступление, чтобы уничтожить вражескую базу. Не спеши с атакой. Выжди достаточно времени после казней, чтобы враг притупил свою бдительность. Кайло Рен, ты лично возглавишь наше наступление с «Финализатора».

— Да, Учитель.

— Отправь своих рыцарей на поиски леди Рен во время битвы. Она должна быть возвращена тебе, мой ученик. Ты заслужил это.

Кайло низко кланяется, с благодарностью за дарованную милость, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть вспыхнувшую внутри радость.

— Кайло Рен, — у его Учителя есть что-то еще. — Как только леди Рен вернется к тебе, ты приведешь ее ко мне. Пора мне встретиться с твоей мусорщицей.


	23. Chapter 23

Наступает день, когда Рей покидает свою камеру, чтобы присутствовать при казни. Генерал Хакс умирает мужественно.

Сопротивление предоставляет ему адвоката с громким именем и формальное подобие суда, но, конечно же, не предоставляет слово известному оратору Первого ордена. Вместо этого судья сам зачитывает показания генерала. Их называют признанием, но по прозвучавшим словам понятно, что Хакс не сожалеет об использовании мощи «Старкиллера» против системы Хосниан.

Во время заключительных прений представители Сопротивления включают запись речи генерала Леи Органы, торжественно чеканящей фразы о долговременных последствиях уничтожения ее родной планеты Империей много десятилетий назад. И затем следует слезливый парад хоснианских выживших, которым посчастливилось оказаться вдали от родных миров в тот роковой день. Но ни словом не упомянуто о тех, чьи жизни оборвались на базе «Старкиллер». Таким образом, Сопротивление обозначает себя полностью правым, а Хакса — бесчувственным и не способным к раскаянию.

Это тупик, в этом и состоит суть нескончаемого галактического конфликта. Эта война — неспособность слушать. Есть два непримиримых видения будущего, выдвигаемые обеими сторонами, погрязшими в крови за долгие годы.

Если и было время, когда имелся шанс на компромисс, оно давно прошло.

Наступает день казни. Рей стоит в оковах, вне досягаемости камер, вместе с остальными орденскими пленниками. Она наблюдает, как генерал Хакс отказывается от повязки на глаза, которую ему предлагают. Расправив плечи и гордо выпрямившись перед расстрельной командой, симпатичный генерал ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Рей. И подмигивает.

Последовавший затем град выстрелов превращает Брендола Хакса в мученика. Сопротивление заявляет, что восторжествовала справедливость, но для Рей это означает только — еще больше смерти. Поэтому она плачет, увидев, как он падает. Она оплакивает Хакса, себя, миллиарды невинных хоснианцев и тех верных долгу людей, что погибли на базе «Старкиллер».

Кто бы что ни говорил, война — это ад.

Тюремщики нахлобучивают ей на голову капюшон и конвоируют обратно в камеру — продолжать изводить себя сомнениями: а не дура ли она, что не попыталась бежать. Рей не переживала при побеге со «Старкиллера». Она просто сделала это и не оглядывалась назад. Именно так, как она привыкла справляться с трудностями на Джакку, где ей приходилось думать только о себе. Но как только появился Шив, все стало гораздо сложнее. Теперь речь не только о ней, и поэтому слишком сложно оценивать риски.

Исходя из этих соображений, Рей принимает решение ждать. И ждет.

Что хорошего быть замужем за Лордом ситхов, если он не врывается, сметая все на своем пути, чтобы спасти тебя от врагов? Разве не месть считается специальностью ситхов? Рей воображает, как Кайло входит в ее камеру, в маске и с пылающим клинком в руке, и уносит ее на свободу. Он убивает солдат Сопротивления направо и налево, мечом и Силой, в вихре черных одежд, и его не остановить. Столь же мощный и устрашающий, каким некогда был Дарт Вейдер, но, в отличие от деда, Кайло успешно спасает свою жену и ребенка от джедаев. И они с Кайло становятся Скайуокерами, которые будут жить долго и счастливо.

Отличная мечта. Если бы еще она была правдой.

_Кайло, где, мать твою, тебя носит?_

Если так будет продолжаться, Рей придется брать дело в свои руки. Шив или нет Шива. Малыш или нет малыша. Чем дольше она сидит и ждет, тем больше вероятность того, что Сопротивление обратит на нее внимание.

А еще долгое ожидание начинает расшатывать ее уверенность. Она — отброс с Джакку, который никто никогда не ценил. Никто, пока в ее жизни не появился Кайло. Может статься, ее пленение — удобный предлог, чтобы от нее избавиться. Сопротивление устранило его конкурента Хакса и, возможно, лишит случайной жены, которой он поначалу и не хотел. Кайло позволит ей сгнить в тюрьме и станет вдовцом, а Шив останется законнорожденным. Вопрос с проблемной женой будет решен.

После чего Кайло выберет себе более подходящую императрицу. Рей вспоминает записи из голонета с небезызвестной Падме Амидалой. Вот тип женщины, которая годится Кайло в жены. Прекрасная девушка из достойной семьи, с отличным образованием и впечатляющим списком достижений. Девушка с непринужденной самоуверенностью, грацией и другими нематериальными признаками высшего социального слоя, которых всегда будет не хватать Рей. Ни один из рыцарей Кайло никогда бы не спутал Падме Амидалу с дорогой шлюхой.

В такие минуты сомнений Рей переводит взгляд на свою ладонь, прослеживая пальцем свежий шрам. _Я твоя и ты мой. Вместе навсегда, соединенные Силой._ Это согревает ее.

Под мешковатым медицинским халатом, который ей выдали, страдающая от тошноты и усталости Рей прячет начинающий округляться живот. Ей кажется, что она меняется быстрее с этим ребенком, чем с первым. Или она уже запуталась с датами?.. Но какая бы ни наступила неделя, Рей не сможет скрывать свою беременность вечно. _Кайло, какого хатта, где ты?_ Единственное, в чем у нее нет сомнений — это растущий внутри ребенок, которого надо оберегать.

И Рей продолжает ждать.

Пока однажды дверь ее камеры не открывается. Это не тюремщик с очередной обильной трапезой, которую она не в состоянии съесть. Нет, это… Люк Скайуокер.

 _Вот дерьмо!_ Рей мысленно стонет, между тем как ее сердце замирает. Значит, они знают, кто она. Это нехорошо. Она только что упустила свой шанс на побег.

Рей пронзает взглядом бородатого мужчину в длинных одеждах цвета песка. Джедай пугает ее. Он находится в ее камере меньше минуты, но волоски у нее на руках уже встают дыбом. Последний джедай выглядит как человек, который повидал немало и которому известно многое из того, что человеку знать не следует. Рей даже рада, что никогда не была его ученицей. Несмотря на исходящую от него ауру задумчивого спокойствия и открытый взгляд, он заставляет ее нервничать.

Тем более, он уже пытался однажды обманом вынудить ее отдать сына.

Первые слова Скайуокера ощущаются ею с остротой медленно вворачиваемого ножа:

— Признаться, я удивлен, что Бен все еще не явился за тобой.

_Да-да, как и я._

Рей ожидала чего-нибудь после казни Хакса. Но прошли уже недели. Как ей кажется.

Скайуокер терпеливо ждет ее ответа. Он не враждебен, но и не дружелюбен. Он всего лишь… холоден. Должно быть, особенная джедайская штучка. Рей, жившую рядом со вспыльчивым ситхом, джедайское отсутствие эмоций смущает.

— Я порчу вашу ловушку? — Рей смеривает его взглядом. Она сидит на полу, прислонившись к стене, а Скайуокер стоит над ней, и ее глаза неотрывно следят за ним. — Я разочаровываю вас как приманка?

Скайуокер невозмутим — точно такой, каким он запомнился ей по ДиʼКуару. Он чуть улыбается ей.

— Ты оказалась приманкой случайно. В Сопротивлении даже не знали, что ты находилась в замке Баст. Не был в курсе и отряд, направленный туда. Генерал Хакс и его офицеры не выдали тебя. И так продолжалось, и никто не думал, что ты достаточно важна, чтобы предупредить старшее командование, — джедай пожимает плечами и складывает руки на груди. — На самом деле ты была первой в списке на обмен пленными.

Хакс защищал ее. Новая волна печали окатывает Рей. Пусть Брендол Хакс и командовал «Старкиллером», но к ней он всегда был добр.

— Как вы догадались? — Рей хочет знать.

— Я ощутил твое присутствие, когда приземлился на базе этим утром. Я уверен, ты знаешь, насколько ярок твой отпечаток в Силе.

— Кайло говорил мне это, — акцент на Кайло. Ее раздражает то, что враг зовет его Беном.

— Твоя аура изменилась, Рей. Она стала больше, — Скайуокер приподнимает бровь — ему любопытно. — Ты обучалась?

Рей думает о часах, проведенных за изучением голокронов и техник исцеления.

— Нет, — лжет она, без колебаний.

Скайуокер оглядывает ее своим «вижу тебя насквозь» взглядом, от которого Рей отчаянно хочется, чтобы она приняла одно из постоянных предложений Кайло — научить ее прятать мысли.

Джедай прислоняется к дальней стене ее маленькой камеры. Когда он начинает говорить, то как будто бы старается загладить свою вину:

— Рей, я искренне сожалею о том, как прошла наша последняя встреча. Тот разговор закончился неправильно… во всем.

Рей склонна согласиться, но вслух не произносит ни слова.

— Мне жаль, Рей, что мы с Леей пытались забрать у тебя сына. У нас не было такого права, но я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, почему мы делали это. Мы заботились только о благополучии Хана, — Скайуокер пробегает рукой по волосам и отворачивается. Жест напоминает ей Кайло, когда он волнуется. Голос мастера-джедая тих и полон сожаления. — Рей, если бы тебе открылось то, что мы с сестрой знаем о Темной стороне, ты бы поняла. Поверь мне, ты бы на самом деле поняла. Мы с Леей всего лишь пытаемся помочь. Не мы здесь плохие парни.

Рей не верит ни слову. После их последней встречи она никогда не поверит ничему, что исходит из уст джедая. И она говорит ему это:

— Были времена, когда я верила в джедаев и Сопротивление. Тогда я даже пострадала за тебя, Люк Скайуокер. Но я больше не та наивная девочка, верящая в идеалы. Вам с сестрой больше не одурачить меня.

Скайуокера не смущает ее пыл. Его глаза смотрят по-доброму, ища ее прощения.

— Мне бы хотелось начать все заново, Рей.

— Слишком поздно для этого, — Рей с Джакку давным-давно разучилась дарить вторые шансы. Нельзя выжить, доверяя ненадежным людям, и поэтому ее голос холоден и решителен: — Я никогда не присоединюсь к вам. Я никогда не отдам вам моего сына.

Джедай наклоняет голову, словно он ожидал такого ответа.

— Бен наполнил ложью твой разум. Сейчас я вижу. Я не понимал раньше. Когда ты пришла к нам за помощью, я думал, ты бежишь к Свету, но теперь я вижу, что ты лишь убегала от Бена.

Голос Скайуокера такой умиротворяющий и его слова такие разумные, что это действует на нервы Рей. Он не собирается спорить с ней, и это бесит ее еще сильнее.

— Ты сама вернулась к Бену, или он поймал тебя? — спрашивает Скайуокер.

— Я вернулась к нему.

Джедай кивает снова, словно и этот ответ он предвидел, но затем добавляет:

— Рей, в последний раз, когда я видел тебя, ты была в крайнем отчаянии, скрываясь от Бена.

— Я выбрала дьявола, который мне знаком, — почти шипит Рей, не намеренная объяснять этому человеку причин своего выбора.

— Я много думал о тебе, Рей. О том, почему Первый орден позволил такому сильному форсъюзеру, как ты, оставаться необученным. Бен не настолько глуп, чтобы готовить замену самому себе. Но еще я знаю, как Бена тянет к Свету.

Рей вскидывает голову, услышав это, выдавая резким движением истинность утверждения.

— Да, я знал уже давно. Меня не удивляет, что его влечет к тебе, Рей. Бен не хочет, чтобы ты стала ситхом. Ты ему гораздо полезнее не обученная Свету, — Скайуокер со вздохом смотрит на Рей. — Он использует тебя. Теперь ты его инструмент, не так ли? Его маленький способ время от времени примиряться со Светом?

Это правда, глупо отрицать, но Рей известное и кое-что другое.

— Я уравновешиваю его. Вместе с ним мы найдем баланс в Силе.

— Это тебе Бен сказал? — джедай глядит на нее, будто перед ним последняя дура в галактике. — Ты поверила подобной лжи? Когда Бен покидает тебя и возвращается к убийствам невинных и уничтожению целых миров, это происходит потому, что он нашел баланс в Силе?

— Сопротивление тоже убивает. Такова война. Люди умирают.

— Бен убивал людей и до того, как был вовлечен в войну. Он перерезал детей в моей академии даже раньше, чем стал взрослым мужчиной. Не война причина тому, что Бен убивает, это для него только нынешний повод убивать.

Рей не знает, что ответить.

Джедай позволяет им обоим взять долгую паузу, прежде чем задает новый вопрос:

— Скажи, как ты простила то, что он надругался над тобой?

Рей нерешительно мнется, глядя на джедая, но не произносит ни слова.

— Разве ты не в состоянии увидеть, что ты — жертва Бена, и при этом он умудрился привлечь тебя на свою сторону? Это то, чем занимаются ситхи: они подгоняют реальность под свои желания. Рей, ты ни в чем не виновата. Мы с сестрой знаем это. Мы хотим помочь тебе. Позволь нам помочь тебе.

— Как? Отняв у меня сына?

— Сопротивление защитит тебя. С твоим сыном или без, — Люк Скайуокер подкрепляет свои слова Силой, и это так очевидно, что Рей борется с тем, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это не подлинная обманка разума, но это настойчивое внушение. Видимо, джедай считает ее совсем слабовольной идиоткой.

— Вы не мне хотите помочь! — огрызается она. — Вы хотите, чтобы я была подальше от Кайло. Потому что я поддерживаю его. Разве не так?

— Единственный способ помочь тебе — это отдалить тебя от Бена. Он использует тебя ради своей силы. Ситхи используют людей и потом предают их. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — лицо последнего джедая на удивление печально. Его сострадание искренне, Рей чувствует. Хотя, возможно, это еще одна попытка манипуляции. — Если бы Бен действительно заботился о тебе, он бы не тащил тебя глубже в свою Тьму.

Возможно, всего лишь возможно, думает она, что слова Скайуокера правдивы. Но этого мало, чтобы убедить ее. Рей уже слишком тесно связана с Кайло, чтобы возвращаться назад. Столько всего произошло со времен «Старкиллера», Такоданы, замка Баст и ДиʼКуара, жизнь продолжает меняться, и вместе с ней меняется Рей. Она выживала и будет выживать.

Кайло Рен воплощает в себе много вещей, и среди них мало хороших, но он — ее муж и отец ее детей. К добру или к худу — Рей стояла в лунном свете и выбрала Кайло, пока смерть не разлучит их. И теперь, после стольких недель одиночества, томясь, надеясь, что Кайло предан ей, Рей останется верна Кайло. Даже если это значит оказаться глубже во Тьме, пусть, так тому и быть. Он — ее ситх, а она — его леди.

И Рей отвергает предложение джедая:

— У Кайло есть видение будущего. Ради галактики, Силы и ради нашей семьи. Я не оставлю его снова. — Она опускает взгляд и бормочет: — Послушайте, мне, правда, жаль, если вы не согласны с его политикой.

Скайуокер цепляется за последнюю часть, и его тон становится резким:

— Политика несущественна в этой войне. Ситхов заботит только власть. Неважно, какие у них обещания и оправдания, конец всегда один. Бен жаждет могущества, совсем как мой отец. И он уничтожит всех, кто встанет на его пути. Мой отец был таким до самого конца.

— Что же, теперь, когда Сопротивление убило генерала Хакса, вы расчистили ему дорогу. У Кайло не осталось соперников в Ордене, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Рей.

Скайуокер предпочитает пропустить это, хотя она чувствует, что задела его. Сопротивление одержало верх в битве, но проиграло войну, убив Хакса. Первый орден, объединенный под командованием Кайло Рена, более смертоносен, чем когда-либо, — теперь, когда не разделен враждой в высшем эшелоне.

— На что это похоже? — меняет тему Рей. — Сражаться с собственным отцом? — она переходит прямо к неудобным вопросам. Она хочет хоть раз вынудить Скайуокера обороняться. — Ты хотя бы знал Дарта Вейдера?

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я жила в замке Вейдера почти год. Мне рассказывали истории о твоем отце. О том, как он говорил с портретом твоей матери, рассказывая ей о тебе. О тех усилиях, которые он приложил, чтобы найти тебя. О том, как сильно он желал тебя вернуть. Думаю, ему было ненавистно сражаться с тобой.

— Мой отец жил ради войны. И он хотел ученика, а не сына. Он столько лет любил только власть. Во мне он видел способ свергнуть Императора, чтобы заполучить больше власти.

— Значит, ты никогда не чувствовал соблазна присоединиться к Вейдеру? Даже несмотря на то, что он был твоим отцом? — ей любопытно и сложно понять, как Скайуокер мог презреть свою давно потерянную семью и отвергнуть мудрость голокронов.

Джедай отвечает, не раздумывая:

— Мой отец был человеком с немалым честолюбием. Он был жесток и безжалостен. Бен точно такой же. Но я другой. Дарту Вейдеру было нечем искусить меня встать на Темный путь.

— То есть тебя никогда не беспокоило то, что тебя украли у отца? — Рей выросла сиротой, как и — по словам Кайло — Скайуокер. Она не может понять, что сейчас чувствует джедай: гнев или печаль.

— Ради моей собственной защиты. Это спасло меня от отца, — нет, определенно нет.

— Так вот зачем вам мой сын? Ради его защиты?

— Да. Если мы защитим его, мы защитим и всех остальных. Галактике не выдержать ситхской династии Скайуокеров, Рей, — наконец джедай переходит к сути. — Я могу забрать тебя отсюда. Согласись рассказать нам все, что знаешь об Ордене, и тебя отпустят на свободу. Ты останешься в Сопротивлении, и мы будем оберегать тебя.

— Нет, — не оправдывает его надежд Рей. — Сопротивление проигрывает войну. Мне достаточно только сидеть в камере и ждать. И однажды я вернусь к моему мужу и сыну.

— Мужу? — джедай искренне удивлен новостью. И разочарован. — Ты вышла замуж за Бена?

Рей поднимает левую руку ладонью верх, показывая все еще красноватый шрам.

— Что это? — щурится Скайуокер.

— У Кайло похожий шрам на левой ладони. Это ситхский свадебный ритуал.

— Очень в духе Бена, — сухо произносит Скайуокер. — Как и его древний меч, — джедай с досадой качает головой. — С Беном всегда было трудно.

Рей стреляет в него своим фирменным «отправляйся в бездну, мастер-джедай» взглядом, надеясь, что он может прочитать данную конкретную мысль.

Но, видимо, Скайуокеру тяжело смириться с ее отказом, ему нужно прямое подтверждение:

— Значит, после всего, что Бен сделал — с тобой и другими — ты хочешь вернуться к нему? Играть роль преданной жены и матери ситха?

Рей поднимает глаза на самого таинственного человека в галактике. Человека, который, как и она, некогда был жителем пустыни, не знающим о великих силах вокруг него. Но джедай давным-давно сделал свой выбор, и теперь ее черед делать свой.

— Да. Я хочу домой, к моему мужу и сыну. Я никогда не брошу мою семью.

Скайуокер дает ей еще один шанс:

— Пожалуйста, обдумай хорошенько мое предложение, Рей. Долг обязывает меня сообщить сестре о том, кто наша неизвестная пленница. Сопротивление заинтересуется тобой, — у джедая вырывается тяжкий вздох, и он опускает взгляд. Ему явно неудобно произносить следующие слова: — Это может плохо обернуться для тебя.

Рей не пугает завуалированная угроза.

— Меня уже пытали раньше, джедай.

Он оглядывает ее лицо и отвечает ей с грустной иронией:

— Верно. Твой собственный муж.

Нахмурившись, Рей молчит, она уже сказала Скайуокеру все, что он может сделать со своим предложением.

Джедай задумчиво поглаживает бороду.

— Я сожалею, Рей, — говорит он ей. — Мне искренне жаль тебя, — с этими прощальными словами он покидает ее камеру.


	24. Chapter 24

Рядовой состав Первого ордена готов поведать немало о Кайло Рене. По большей части это байки, но в них можно найти отголоски правды, что, впрочем, не мешает им обрастать подробностями с каждым последующим пересказом. Рен до смерти избил женщину прямо в ангаре. Рен убил сопротивленца, пронзив ему сердце мечом. Как-то раз, после бурной вечеринки с рыцарями Рен, одна из проституток угнала шаттл Кайло Рена — ради веселой прогулки. Рен, как по волшебству, придушил шесть старших офицеров прямо на мостике. И еще немало историй в том же духе.

Битва при ДиʼКуаре порождает более колоритную, очеловечивающую легенду о ситхском повелителе Первого ордена, ведь событию было так много свидетелей, что оно в самом деле может показаться правдой. По большей части. На следующий день каждый на «Финализаторе» хоть раз слышал об этом и успел пересказать другому.

Бой был в самом разгаре, и в ангаре, как водится, царила присущая подобным ситуациям суета. Транспортники штурмовиков и СИД-истребители отбывали один за другим в упорядоченной последовательности. Через их безостановочный поток пробился одинокий СИД-перехватчик. У него не хватало половины крыла, и его обшивка была заметно потрепана. Дымящийся звездолет устремился к посадочной площадке, но безнадежно промахнулся мимо, заставив разбежаться отряд штурмовиков.

Нестор Рен, доверенный Второй рыцарь в иерархии рыцарей Рен, выбрался из кабины и вытащил оттуда женщину со спутанными волосами, которая отчаянно упиралась, пытаясь сопротивляться. Рыцарь попробовал помочь ей встать. Но по ее ногам потекла кровь, женщина пошатнулась и, не удержавшись на месте, начала кричать, как ведьма:

— Я вам ничего не выдам!

Она протягивала руки, словно слепая, ее безумные, широко раскрытые глаза щурились от яркого освещения ангара. Медицинские трубки и наконечники для капельниц торчали из ее рук, а тело едва прикрывал доходивший до бедер испачканный больничный балахон.

Рыцарь пытался придержать ее, но она не позволила даже приблизиться к себе. И он отступил, примирительно подняв руки. Как-то раз, много позже, Нестор Рен обмолвился, что ему доводилось видеть, на что способна эта женщина.

Вдруг решил вмешаться командир одного из отрядов штурмовиков, однако тут же стремительно отлетел в сторону. В некоторых версиях она отбросила его на десять метров, но это точно преувеличение. Ни один нормальный человек не сумеет сделать такого.

А затем в ангаре появился сам Первый рыцарь, Кайло Рен. Он покинул пост на командном мостике в разгар сражения и прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать кричащую женщину в свои руки.

— Я вам ничего не расскажу!

Говорят, сумасшедшая женщина даже пыталась драться с ним, если, конечно, в такое можно поверить. Она была совершенно неуправляемой, скалили зубы и плевалась.

— Хорошая девочка… Смелая девочка… Все закончилось, Рей. Ты в безопасности… Ты в безопасности.

Она со всхлипом осела на пол, и Рен упал на колени рядом с ней. На полу была кровь, много крови. Рен сорвался на рык, требуя вызвать врачей сейчас же, иначе кого-то ожидает смерть от его меча. Он лихорадочно осматривал ее в поисках раны, и спустя секунду он и любой, находящийся поблизости, мог понять, где она истекала кровью. Красная лужа увеличивалась с каждым мгновением, и губы женщины начали синеть, пока она, закатив глаза, не обмякла, потеряв сознание.

Находятся свидетели, которые клянутся, что тогда Рен снял свою маску и прижал бесчувственную женщину к своей груди. Но Кайло Рен никогда не снимает маску, так что это больше похоже на ложь.

Никто не ведает, как он выглядит под этой маской.

Но несколько часов спустя все шепчутся украдкой, что безумная женщина — его беременная жена. Похищенная и подвергнутая пыткам в Сопротивлении. Спасенная лишь для того, чтобы в объятиях мужа вместе с кровью выкинуть нерожденного ребенка на пол ангара «Финализатора».

Возможно, именно тогда среди рядового состава Первого ордена появились первые ростки симпатии к их суровому командующему. Каждому пришлось потерять что-то или кого-то на этой войне. И, похоже, даже Кайло Рену.

***

Сегодняшний день ознаменовал начало конца.

Базы Сопротивления на ДиʼКуаре больше не существовало. Кайло Рен вышел из битвы с очередной победой, и его имя вновь прогремело по всей галактике. Ему прекрасно известно, что это поворотная точка в войне, но где-то все еще остаются несогласные, готовые к борьбе. Поэтому экспансия продолжается. Сопротивление — свое рода раковая клетка в теле галактики. Если сохранятся даже мельчайшие остатки заразы, болезнь вспыхнет заново.

Но, по крайней мере, сегодняшний день принес победу, и Кайло Рен наконец может вернуться в медотсек.

Рей выглядит полумертвой, лежа перед ним без сознания на больничной каталке. Ее кожа побелела, и на ней проступили мелкие веснушки — наследие злополучного солнца Джакку. Она выглядит болезненно тощей, даже по сравнению с той худой мусорщицей на «Старкиллере». В Сопротивлении ее морили голодом?.. Беременная женщина не должна быть такой.

Нет, не беременная, думает он. Больше нет.

Кайло протягивает руку, срывая бакта-пластырь, наложенный каким-то благожелательный медиком на все еще красноватый шрам на левой ладони Рей. К счастью, бакта не успела подействовать на порез. Определив изменение у пациента, приближается дроид-медик, чем заслуживает вспышку ярости от Кайло:

— Нет! — он откидывает дроида Силой. Это привлекает внимание нескольких медиков-людей, которые почтительно спешат к своему командующему, но Кайло игнорирует их. Он стягивает перчатку с левой руки и переплетает пальцы Рей со своими. Шрам прижимается к шраму, и невольные свидетели предпочитают сделать вид, что они внезапно ослепли.

 _Я твой и ты моя_ , думает он. _Вместе навеки, соединенные Силой._

Он кивает главному врачу, и ему представляют отчет. Новости хорошие. Выкидыш у Рей не повлиял на ее способность к деторождению, уверяют они. И пусть кровоизлияние привело к значительной потере крови, Рей отлично перенесла переливание. Большую обеспокоенность у врачей вызывают препараты. Рей ввели по меньшей мере три разных вариации пентотала натрия, вместе с другими усовершенствованными средствами допроса, научные названия которых сложно выговорить. И в таких дозах, что они и у банты вызвали бы галлюцинации. Вероятно, в Сопротивлении не умели обращаться с подобными вещами или просто отчаялись сломить ее. А возможно, и то и другое.

Тем не менее, физически Рей невредима. Видимо, Сопротивление все еще брезгует избиением пленников, в отличие от накачивания их галлюциногенной дрянью до бесчувствия.

Медики решают поддерживать у Рей искусственный сон, пока отрава не покинет кровь, и, при отсутствии осложнений, ее будут готовы выписать примерно через неделю. Рей полностью восстановится, но сейчас все еще слишком слаба и у нее пониженная масса тела, поэтому ей потребуется примерно месяц, чтобы прийти в норму.

Это лучшие новости, что Кайло Рен получил за сегодня. Даже лучшие, чем вести о его победе.

Глядя на неподвижную Рей, он дает себе клятву. Он найдет всех, причастных к этому, если им не повезло превратиться в атомы в той пустоши, что осталась от базы на ДиʼКуаре. Солдат, участвовавших в рейде на Баст, тюремщиков в бункере, офицеров, санкционировавших пытки. Он разыщет их всех и убьет.

Он уже предвкушает свою страшную месть, когда тонкий голосок в его голове вторит его мыслям:

«Я помогу, папа. Я тоже их убью», — что напоминает ему о его маленьком ситхском принце, ждущем снаружи.

Кайло взмахивает рукой, и дверь за его спиной открывается, впуская Майло и Шива. Их сын ощущал мать в Силе с того момента, как она прибыла на «Финализатор». Но мальчика держали подальше, пока медики боролись за ее жизнь. Пленение Рей тяжело сказалось на Шиве, и Кайло не намерен продлевать их разлуку. У него в памяти еще жив другой маленький мальчик, некогда тосковавший по вечно отсутствовавшей матери.

Он поднимает сына на каталку, где малыш тут же устраивается рядом с Рей.

— Мамочка спит, — бормочет Шив, положив головку на ее плечо. — Я тоже буду спать, — Майло и медицинский персонал незаметно исчезают из палаты, оставляя воссоединившуюся семью втроем. Кайло стоит, не снимая шлема, и держит руку Рей, пока их сын дремлет, обнимая ее.

Они стали семьей по воле случая — случая, к которому привели его собственная жестокость и расчетливые манипуляции его Учителя, — но все-таки вместе их удерживает воля Рей. Рей, которая ценит их маленькую семью больше, чем любую идеологию. Рей, которая пожертвовала свободой и независимым будущим ради них троих. И теперь вдобавок ко всему она пролила за них кровь. Кровь их нерожденного ребенка.

Как бы ни пытался Кайло, он не сможет забыть это зрелище: Рей в ангаре, кровь, струящаяся по ее бедрам, когда она без чувств рухнула на пол. Он не знал, что она беременна, не понимал, что в этот самый момент она теряет ребенка. Кайло никогда не включал подобный фактор в свои тщательно выстраиваемые сценарии. Все, о чем он думал в тот момент: сопротивленцы изнасиловали ее, потому что она была женой Кайло Рена. Рей была наказана за то, _что_ она значит для него. И за те вещи, что он сотворил.

В тот миг его охватила ярость и печаль, вперемежку с полнейшей беспомощностью. И лишь потом, когда он узнал причину ее травмы, на его душу навалилась вся тяжесть вины. Он чувствует ее до сих пор — ноющее незнакомое ощущение, не дающее покоя, сколько бы он ни старался сладить с ним. Ведь его жену изнасиловали не в Сопротивлении, он сам сделал это годами раньше. И сейчас, как никогда прежде, Кайло понимает глубинный смысл того акта.

Весь его гнев из-за обращения с Рей в Сопротивлении, все его негодование на задержку со стороны Учителя — отступают перед этим горьким осознанием. Поскольку внезапно оказывается, что нет ничего важнее, чем его ошибка на «Старкиллере».

Он рад, что Рей спит. Сейчас у него нет сил посмотреть ей в лицо.

Их воссоединение должно было стать счастливым моментом, принести облегчение, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Кайло не описать словами все охватившие его чувства, все эмоции, что переполняют его. Тем более часть из них пришла из давно забытого прошлого.

Он не знает, как исправить это. Ему не изменить случившееся на «Старкиллере», не забрать обратно. И если бы каким-то чудом способ нашелся, тогда не было бы на свете маленького мальчика, что спит сейчас под боком у Рей. Мальчика, которого она так любит.

И не случись того преступления, ее бы тоже не было в его жизни. Ни жены, по которой он тосковал, ни матери его ребенка, ни спутницы в его будущем. Рей осталась бы его врагом. Может, даже пошла бы учиться к джедаю. Пока, конечно, его самого не послали бы убить ее.

Кайло не может разобраться, как именно ему следует относиться к событиям на «Старкиллере». Каким-то невероятным образом из ужаса и кошмара возникло хорошее. Но затем перед ним снова встает образ Рей в ангаре, и — о бездна! — как сильно он сожалеет обо всем. Как никогда ни о чем не жалел.

Что за извращенная, никчемная жизнь. Их семьи не должно было существовать, как и свадьбы, которую никто не поймет. Но он чувствует, что смысл есть.

Он обязан быть, думает Кайло, ведь вся та боль, что причинила ему их разлука и ее возвращение, была настоящей.

***

По вечерам он сидит с ней. Наедине в ее отдельной палате. Держа ее за руку, в полнейшей тишине.

Последствия седативов постепенно убывают, и временами она начинает бредить вслух. Препараты, введенные сопротивленцами, должны были развязать ей язык, и в этом они оказались действенными. Но с ее губ слетали не секреты Первого ордена, а тайны Рей. И пока в ее памяти оживают сцены допроса, прошлое звучит ее голосом.

_Я ничему вам не скажу! Я даже ему не сказала ни слова на «Старкиллере». И уж точно не выдам ничего вам сейчас!_

Когда она говорит о Джакку, все ее речи только о еде. Голод — ее постоянный спутник. Она горько жалуется на то, как ее обманывают с порциями. Крича, что носитель гипердвигателя, который она вытащила из сбитого транспортника, стоил в два раза больше, чем парень по имени Платт заплатил ей. Иногда Рей рычит, что Платт заплатит за все. Однажды вернется ее семья, и Платт пожалеет.

_Вы хотите знать о Кайло Рене? Вот все, что вам надо знать о моем муже: он убьет вас. Медленно._

Рей думает, что она беременна, и ее охватывает ужас. Он — чудовище в маске. А если он узнает? Хватит давить на меня! Я сама решу, когда буду готова! Рей кричит кому-то, что всякая жизнь имеет ценность. Мусорщики на Джакку, штурмовики, которых забрали у родителей, и в том числе — невинный сын Кайло Рена. Нет, Финн. Я не сделаю этого. Злом зла не исправишь. Малыш — единственная семья, которая у меня есть. И тогда Кайло начинает понимать, что она говорит о Шиве, а не о ребенке, о потере которого еще не знает.

_Я его жена, а не генерал. Мне ничего не известно о передвижениях войск. Мне нечего рассказывать. Если вам нужна информация об Ордене, вам не следовало убивать генерала Хакса._

События опять смешиваются, Рей вспоминает, как она работала в баре на Такодане, с новорожденным в слинге. Малыш не спит, и ей приходится проводить на ногах целый день, и она устала. Чудовищно устала. Пусть ей больше не надо беспокоиться о еде, но теперь отчаянно ощущается нехватка денег. Сильно задолжав своей начальнице, она не представляет, как зарабатывать настоящие кредиты. Она даже не думала, во сколько может обходиться содержание ребенка. Финн, хватит присылать мне наличку. Я знаю, ты не зарабатываешь столько, чтобы эти деньги были для тебя лишними. А потом ей мерещится, что ее окружили в лесу. Кайло Рен, это твой сын! Ты бросаешь здесь своего сына!

_Он голосовал против? Как удобно. В Сопротивлении все завязано на сраной демократии? Я чувствую, что он прямо за дверью. Вели ему быть мужиком и войти сюда. Мой муж, по крайней мере, сам делает свою грязную работенку._

Воспоминание сменяется другим: теперь она безумно хочет защитить своего нерожденного ребенка. О, Кайло, где же ты? Рей просит его снова и снова спасти их обоих. Плача, что она закончит дни, как его бабушка, умрет, и потом джедай украдет ее малыша. Я не могу больше терпеть. Завтра я убегу. Я не умру, как Падме Амидала. Они вырастят моего малыша, чтобы он убил Шива и тебя, я не допущу, чтобы это случилось. Я не хочу, чтобы следующее поколение Скайуокеров поубивало друг друга. О, Кайло, ну где ты? Ты нам нужен. Я ненавижу твою проклятую семью. Они даже хуже моей.

_Мне плевать на войну и ситхов. Меня заботит только моя семья. Я ждала на Джакку пятнадцать лет ради семьи, которая предала меня. Я продержусь вечность ради моего мужа и сына. У вас раньше закончится яд, чем я вам хоть слово скажу._

Еще она волнуется о Шиве, несмотря на подсознательное убеждение, что тот жив. Мамочка шла за тобой, когда они схватили меня. Мне так не хватает моего маленького Шиви. В основном Рей бормочет о ежедневных хлопотах. Время чистить зубки, разве мой маленький мальчик не самый милый в пижамке с вуки? Но порой на поверхность выходят и более серьезные вещи. Скажи папе, что мы едем домой. Мама ошибалась, и мы возвращаемся. Так будет лучше, обещаю тебе. Не забудь закрыть глазки, Шив. Ни в коем случае не смотри.

_Мне не требуется времени на обдумывание. Мой ответ — нет. Кстати, она знает, чем вы занимаетесь? Она тоже принимала участие в заседании вашего маленького комитета? Кайло рассказывал, что она любит комитеты. Дайте угадаю, она тоже голосовала против._

Когда Рей говорит о нем, она в смятении. Клянусь, если Кайло ударит меня снова, я брошу его ситхскую задницу навсегда. На гребаную вечность, если хоть раз поднимет на меня руку. О, Кайло, я скучаю по тебе. Мне не хватает моего ситха. Твой дедушка гордился бы тобой. Когда-нибудь ты станешь хорошим императором. И, может, убийства прекратятся. Кайло, почему ты не приходишь за мной? Мне так жаль, что я оставила тебе тот шрам. В чем привилегия быть замужем за Лордом ситхов, если он не готов убить некоторое количество людей ради твоего спасения? Где эта долбаная Темная сторона, когда она нужна? Не смей бросать меня! Если я не покинула тебя, ты тоже не смей покидать меня, Кайло Рен! Мне нужно оружие. Тот рыцарь придет за мной. Мне нужно оружие.

_Если вы рассчитываете шокировать меня, это не сработает. Мне не надо открывать глаза на моего мужа. У меня нет сомнений в том, что все, о чем вы говорите, правда. Даже более чем._

Каждую ночь Кайло заставляет себя слушать. Поток несвязных монологов затрагивает схожие темы: лишения на Джакку, сложности жизни матери-одиночки, ее беспокойство о детях и непростых отношениях с ним. Но ни слова о Сопротивлении или Первом ордене. Рей не особо интересует идеология. Такая горько-сладкая смесь, где счастливые воспоминания переплетены с плохими. Но все, что слышит Кайло, это бесконечный перечень того, в чем он подвел свою жену.

Медики довольны прогрессом Рей. Ее пробуждают от седативов ранним утром в начале пятого дня.

И после этого Кайло держится от нее в стороне.


	25. Chapter 25

— Рей?

Ей кажется, будто издалека кто-то зовет ее по имени. Мужской голос, но совсем незнакомый.

— Вы слышите меня? — словно бы совсем рядом. — Откройте глаза, если слышите меня. 

Сознание принимается проверять тело на наличие повреждений: голова болит, в ушах стоит звон, и повсюду жутко ноет. Все по-прежнему. Она уже начала привыкать к постоянному недомоганию. Ее разбудили, чтобы снова обколоть отравой?.. Пусть отправляются в хаттову задницу.

И она продолжает делать вид, что спит.

Но мужской голос продолжает раздражать своей настойчивостью:

— Пришлите дроида. Срочно нужно произвести дополнительную инъекцию.

Слышится металлическое позвякивание, что-то приближается к ней. О боже, только не тот дроид!.. Те иголки… Звук все ближе, громче, и Рей вдруг понимает, что с нее достаточно.

Распахнув глаза, она выкидывает вперед правую руку. Стоп. Что?.. Ее не приковали?.. Взгляд не в состоянии сразу сфокусироваться на меддроиде, зависшем рядом с ней, но инстинкты заставляют действовать. Железяка отправляется в полет через все помещение. 

Сила никогда не подводила Рей в моменты крайнего отчаяния.

Собравшиеся в комнате явно не ожидают подобного, и она осознает, что вот, наконец, ей улыбнулась удача. Рей слезает с каталки, тяжело вставая на трясущиеся ноги. Зрение восстановилось, и теперь понятно, что ее переместили в новую камеру. Очередная комнатушка с медицинским оборудованием. Даже лица дознавателей не знакомы, но какая криффова разница, если эти люди неизменно мечтают вывернуть ее душу наизнанку. Неподалеку от нее замер старик в светлой форме и другой мужчина, помоложе, и еще женщина, все — облаченные в медицинские халаты. Женщина делает шаг к ней, но Рей без раздумий отправляет ее в стену, следом за дроидом.

— Разве джедай не предупредил обо мне? — усмехается Рей, но язык ей не подчиняется, вместо слов выдавая лишь невнятный набор звуков.

Спотыкаясь, она устремляется к двери, но мужчина-медик бросается туда, чтобы вырубить контрольную панель. Пошатываясь, Рей пытается остановиться, но, сделав шаг по инерции, оступается и, не удержавшись, теряет баланс и падает на руки врача.

— Позвольте помочь вам. Вам необходимо отдохнуть, — он крепко держит ее, возвращая на проклятую каталку. Рей сопротивляется, насколько хватает сил. Но это безнадежный бой — ей не хватает ни координации, ни сил. Несмотря на все свои потуги, она снова оказывается на каталке.

— Я вам ничего не скажу! — на этот раз ее голос звучит четко. Рей задыхается от напряжения и от горечи поражения. Но будь она проклята, если позволит врагам это заметить. — Вперед, колите меня! Хоть покайфую напоследок!

Тут вмешивается старик, обращаясь к ней в успокаивающей манере:

— Вы в безопасности. Мы — ваши друзья, Рей.

— Ох, опять возвращение к игре в хорошего и плохого сопротивленца? Мило. Скайуокер уже поиграл со мной в хорошего, — она окидывает старика испепеляющим взглядом. Должно быть, прислали новую смену. — Уж поверь мне, джедай был куда убедительнее.

— Вы в безопасности, Рей, — терпеливо повторяет он. — Вы дома. Со своей семьей.

— Заткнись, старик! — огрызается Рей. — Ты повторяешь старую сказку. Скайуокер уже отлично прорекламировал мне возвращение домой к Сопротивлению. Этот человек и его сестра — не моя семья!

Ничуть не тронутый ее гневом, он продолжает спокойно увещевать:

— Рей, здесь не Сопротивление. Вы находитесь в полной безопасности на «Финализаторе», звездном разрушителе Первого ордена. Вас спасли рыцари Рен пять дней назад.

— Не ври мне! — Рей знает, что это очередные уловки. Такова их цель — вывести ее из себя, воспользоваться ее состоянием, втереться в доверие и заставить ее говорить. — Раз это Орден, где мой муж?! Где мой сын?! — старик мнется, и Рей набрасывается на него: — Ты лжешь! Вы опоили меня и знаете, что я ничего не соображаю, и пытаетесь обмануть меня! И… и…

— Пойдемте, — он протягивает ей руку, и Рей медлит, но затем неожиданно для себя принимает ее. Тяжело опираясь на старика, Рей шагает рядом с ним, покидая камеру, и вступает в полный суеты, движения и света медицинский центр. Она изумленно оглядывается по сторонам.

— О, — это все, что она в состоянии сейчас произнести.

Первый орден. Везде знаковые униформы и эмблемы. И еще штурмовик со шлемом в руках сидит у постели раненого товарища. Несколько офицеров, затянутых в черное, кружат неподалеку. Даже небольшое импровизированное посвящение генералу Хаксу — с зажженными свечами.

— О, — повторяет Рей.

Пожилой доктор повторяет свои слова, неторопливо ведя ее обратно в палату:

— Рей, здесь не Сопротивление. Вы находитесь в полной безопасности на «Финализаторе», звездном разрушителе Первого ордена. Вас спасли рыцари Рен пять дней назад, — он дает отмашку двум присутствующим медикам, и те уходят, оставляя их наедине. Он помогает Рей сесть обратно на каталку.

Рей всматривается в лицо старика. Ему, должно быть, примерно столько лет, как и Майло, может, чуть больше. Вероятно, еще один ветеран Старой Империи. Он отвечает ей приветливым взглядом.

— Я в безопасности? — шепчет она, ей нужно услышать это заново, чтобы поверить. В голове полное смятение. — На самом деле в безопасности? Вы не причините мне вреда?

— Да. Вы в безопасности, Рей, — подбадривает ее он, наклоняя голову. — Я главный врач Смат, и я заведую медицинским центром на «Финализаторе». Меня назначили лично проследить за вашим выздоровлением. В настоящее время ваш организм избавляется от препаратов, которыми вас пичкало Сопротивление. Вы провели пять дней под наркозом и…

— Я беременна! — выпаливает Рей, ведь теперь ей можно открыть свой секрет. Раз человек перед ней — врач, он способен помочь ей. — Я беременна. Мой муж еще не знает.

— Он знает, Рей, — тот осторожно берет ее за руку, и этот простой жест говорит Рей, что сбылись ее худшие опасения. Он на мгновение опускает голову, прежде чем продолжить: — Я сожалею, что мне приходиться быть тем, кто сообщает вам это, но…

Доктор продолжает говорить, но Рей перестает слушать после первых фраз. Ей не требуется больше ничего знать, она уже узнала все, что нужно.

_Ребенок потерян._

Рей не в силах принять эту новость сейчас. Не тогда, когда ее голова раскалывается и за руку ее держит незнакомец.

Не пока она одна.

Проснувшись от одного кошмара, она очутилась в другом. Существует один-единственный человек, который может утешить ее.

— Где мой сын? — произносит Рей. Прямо сейчас, больше чего-либо на свете, ей необходимо обнять своего живого ребенка. Почувствовать маленькие ручки, услышать, как ее называют мамой. — Я хочу видеть моего сына. Пожалуйста, мне нужно его увидеть, — вся ее бравада улетучивается, и Рей почти готова умолять, цепляясь за рукава врача, с самой откровенной искренностью. Ей необходимо лично убедиться, что Шив жив и с ним все в порядке.

— Конечно, — послушно кивает врач. — Мы сейчас же приведем к вам мальчика. Ваш сын очень хотел встретиться с вами.

— А мой муж? Где мой муж? Я хочу увидеть мужа, — ей так и не довелось рассказать Кайло о своей беременности. Она с таким нетерпением ждала, чтобы поделиться с ним новостями о втором ребенке.

Старик поглаживает ее руку.

— Мы сообщим ему, что вы проснулись.

***

Старый Майло напоминает ему, что стоит уделить внимание посещению медцентра. Ловко пряча критику под учтивостью, хранитель осведомляется, планирует ли Кайло навестить сегодня Рей. В его мягком голосе нет вызова, но Кайло остро чувствует немой укор.

— Она спрашивала обо мне? — Кайло сужает глаза за маской.

— Рей было бы приятно увидеть вас, — Майло уклоняется от прямого ответа, что говорит ему — «нет».

Хорошо. То есть не хорошо. Не совсем.

— Она чувствует себя гораздо лучше, Рен, — ободряюще добавляет Майло. — Медиков только беспокоит необходимость уговаривать ее есть. Ее выпишут, как только они убедятся, что она начала принимать достаточное количество пищи.

Конечно, Кайло уже знает об этом. Главный врач отправляет ему новости о состоянии Рей три раза в день. — Рей никогда нормально не ест. Сообщи ему это, — Кайло задумывается на секунду, — сообщи, чтобы достали те пайки, которыми она обычно завтракает… Знаешь, те, вроде голубых маффинов? И пусть ей дадут соли. Скажи им, что она закусывает солью, — ничего из этого не подходит для стандартного меню раненого, подозревает Кайло, но для его жены это комфортная еда. Он не раз наблюдал, как она слизывает с кончиков пальцев соль — очень похоже на то, как Шив расправляется с конфетами.

— Конечно, — послушно кланяется хранитель, но Кайло чувствует, что тот не удовлетворен его реакцией.

Еще он приказывает почаще приводить к ней Шива. Кайло не собирается эгоистично занимать все ее время, после того, как их сын так долго тосковал. И пусть Майло выглядит не особенно довольным, Кайло возвращается к своим должностным обязанностям. Орден не прекращает охоту за остающимися очагами Сопротивления и теми, кому повезло сбежать с главной базы. Тем более, его уже давно ждут на мостике.

Хранитель бросает на него укоризненный взгляд — вольность, дозволенная лишь ему, на правах старого слуги семьи.

Два дня спустя ему все же приходится пойти на поводу у Майло. По иронии, именно долг становится поводом, не позволяющим Кайло оставаться в стороне, силой привлекая его к постели Рей. Даже для гражданских лиц, побывавших в плену, существуют неизбежные протоколы. Но стандарты могут отправляться в пекло, Кайло не позволит Первому ордену допрашивать Рей. Однако он допустит свидетелей, когда будет лично задавать Рей те вопросы, на которые ему нужны ответы. Поэтому два офицера нервно мнутся за его спиной, входя в ее палату следом за ним.

В глубине души Кайло рад их присутствию. Официальные лица добавят встрече формальности и отстраненности. Он не готов к личной беседе. Не готов к эмоциям. Ни к ее, ни к своим. Поэтому беседа пройдет быстро и по-деловому. И, возможно, завтра он увидится с ней наедине.

Рей в курсе предстоящего визита, и она уже ожидает их, полностью одетая, свесив ноги с края каталки. На ней какой-то серый комбинезон сложного покроя, подходящий скорее толстому механику из ангара, а не жене Кайло Рена. Хотя какая-то часть его рада видеть ее в любой одежде с эмблемой Первого ордена, но разве Майло не мог раздобыть для нее по, крайней мере, женскую офицерскую форму? Сейчас она абсолютно неотличима от толпы техников, наполняющих «Финализатор». Рей выглядит частью безликой толпы служащих Первого ордена.

Сегодня на ее щеках румянец, и это определенный прогресс, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше. Но в целом Рей выглядит ужасно. Под ее покрасневшими глазами залегли глубокие тени. Она плакала или это последствия интоксикации? Он замечает выпирающую ключицу в расстегнутом вороте ее комбинезона, и ему на это неприятно смотреть. Его Рей необходимо съедать дюжину пайков из тех голубых маффинов. Каждый день.

Рей не обращает внимания на его взгляд. Да, очевидный плюс маски. Она приветливо кивает двум мужчинам, когда они входят, но ему она улыбается. Это девчоночья, легкая улыбка.

Он чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Ему так не хватало этого. Он Кайло Рен, и он может сосчитать по пальцам одной руки тех людей, кто способен улыбнуться при его появлении. И уж точно никто не улыбался ему так, как Рей.

Он рад, что маска скрывает еще и его вспыхнувшие щеки. Рей не может этого видеть, но он широко улыбается ей в ответ. О, как же он скучал по своей Рей. Так хорошо даже всего лишь находиться с ней в одной комнате. Внезапно его охватывает радость от того, что он решил лично прийти на эту беседу.

И он позволяет своим спутникам начать, пока сам разглядывает Рей.

— Мадам… Миссис… Э-э… — старший из офицеров неуверенно запинается, не зная, как правильно обращаться к женщине перед ним.

— Леди Рен, — нетерпеливо поправляет Кайло.

— Леди Рен, у нас есть несколько…

— Один, — вмешивается Кайло снова.

— … вопрос о вашем заточении в Сопротивлении. Пожалуйста, будьте честны и расскажите как можно больше подробностей. Даже малейшие воспоминания могут оказаться полезными.

Рей согласно кивает, и офицер обращает взгляд к Кайло.

Настало его время вступить в разговор:

— Как они выяснили, что ты моя жена?

Рей произносит два единственных слова, которых он не ожидает услышать:

— Люк Скайуокер.

При упоминании главного врага Первого ордена, у старшего офицера падает челюсть , а его подчиненный начинает яростно шарить в своем датападе.

— Люк Скайуокер нанес мне визит, — объясняет она, смущенно глянув в визор шлема. — Я сказала ему, что мы женаты.

— Скайуокер, — Кайло выдыхает имя с яростной ненавистью, сжимая кулаки. — Скайуокер нашел тебя. Как?

Рей, словно не замечая офицеров, говорит только с ним, словно они здесь вдвоем.

— Он заявился на базу и почувствовал меня в Силе. Он знал меня со времени нашей встречи на ДиʼКуаре, где мы были с Шивом. До того момента в Сопротивлении и не подозревали, кто я на самом деле. Скайуокер даже рассказал, что они были готовы освободить меня, в обмен на своих пленников, если бы он не узнал меня.

— Значит, не наши офицеры выдали тебя? Это был Скайуокер?

Рей кивает.

— Скайуокер сообщил, что генерал Хакс и остальные не предавали меня, Кайло. Он сказал, что Сопротивление сосредоточилось на них и всем было плевать на то, кто я. И это совпадает с тем, что я видела.

Старший офицер решается заговорить:

— Вы встретили Люка Скайуокера? — но его вопрос остается без внимания.

— Этот был тот же трюк, что и раньше, — продолжает Рей. — Скайуокер хотел, чтобы я присоединилась к Сопротивлению. Если бы я согласилась, они бы освободили меня, но мне пришлось бы остаться с ними.

— Что и раньше?! — выдыхает старший офицер, но они опять игнорируют его.

Рей опускает глаза, прикусывая губу.

— Он хотел разлучить нас, — еле слышно шепчет она, начиная краснеть и запинаться. — Потому что я служу облегчением для тебя. Скайуокер знает о твоей тяге к Свету… моему Свету.

Долбаный Скайуокер выяснил и это? Как? Джедай жил фактическим евнухом всю свою взрослую жизнь. Кайло хотелось бы прочитать мысли Рей, чтобы выяснить, что именно было сказано между ней и его дядей… Но сознание Рей сейчас слишком ослаблено для такого, и Кайло не готов рисковать. Доктора подчеркивали, насколько хрупким является ее душевное состояние. Ему не следует огорчать ее или задавать тяжелые вопросы.

— Тебя не накачивали препаратами, когда ты в первый раз говорила с ним? — Кайло произносит это сквозь стиснутые губы. Теперь, когда он воссоздал для себя последовательность событий, он ненавидит дядю сильнее, чем когда-либо. Блять… Он знает, к чему все идет.

— Нет, только после нашей встречи. Пока я не отвергла его предложение. Скайуокер предупредил меня, что он откроет Сопротивлению, кто я. И что они заинтересуются мной, — лицо Рей темнеет. — Я знала, чего ожидать, — его жена поднимает взгляд, глядя прямо ему в глаза через маску. — Я не предала тебя, Кайло. Я бы не бросила вас с Шивом.

Кайло кивает, принимая это подтверждение ее преданности и чувствуя себя круглым идиотом — из-за былых сомнений в своей Рей.

— Когда? — рычит он, уже чувствуя закипающую в нем ярость. — Когда они начали колоть тебе отраву? Сколько времени прошло после беседы со Скайуокером?

Рей задумывается.

— Может, пару часов? Но точно не прошло и суток. Сначала собрался какой-то комитет, где они голосовали, решая, что делать со мной.

Да, само собой, комитет. Его гребаная мать обожает комитеты. Такой удобный способ переложить ответственность на других и приуменьшить собственную вину.

— Скайуокер сказал мне, что он голосовал «против», — тихо добавляет Рей. — И не сказал, как голосовала твоя м… генерал Органа.

Теперь совершенно взбешенный Кайло сопоставляет все, что Рей, очевидно, не могла понять в своем одурманенном состоянии. Ему уже плевать на присутствие двоих подчиненных, и он кричит:

— Скайуокер преднамеренно убил нашего ребенка! Через пару часов после того, как он оставил тебя, они начали травить тебя, чтобы убить ребенка, зная, что ты не сдашься джедаю! Потому что ты не предала!

Рей вскидывает голову, оборонительно и раздраженно.

— Я не открыла ему, что беременна. У меня есть мозги.

— Тебе не требовалось говорить это! Он знал! Он — Люк Скайуокер! Он почувствует Свет в Силе через полгалактики! — Рей ежится, и он чувствует, как ей неуютно от этого разговора. О боже, она что, решила, что он винит ее в гибели ребенка? Он вовсе не обвиняет ее! Кайло спешит объясниться: — Джедай почувствовал бы ребенка, просто постояв рядом с тобой.

Одинокая слезинка появляется в уголке ее глаза, и Рей поспешно утирает ее. Она в ужасе. Блять. Они предупреждали, что ее нельзя расстраивать.

Голос Рей дрожит.

— Скайуокер сказал, что моя аура в Силе изменилась, стала больше… Он спросил, тренируюсь ли я. Я ответила «нет», но мне кажется, он не поверил мне. Я столько занималась исцелением с голокронами. Не могли ли они изменить мою ауру?

Зачем они только ведут этот разговор? Ведь и так очевидно, что Скайуокер знал о беременности Рей в тот момент, когда встретил ее.

— Она стала больше из-за ребенка. Ребенок был одаренным, Рей, — голос Кайло звучит нетерпеливо и раздраженно даже для его собственного слуха.

— Ты не можешь знать! Срок был слишком маленьким, Кайло! Я даже не уверена, сколько недель, — проклятье, Рей все еще считает себя виноватой. Она выглядит взбудораженной, яростно, раз за разом, заправляя локон за ухо.

— Двенадцать недель, Рей. Ребенку было чуть больше двенадцати недель, когда мы спасли тебя, — с горечью произносит Кайло, потому что, будь все проклято, ему больно даже говорить вслух о малыше, которого убил джедай. Еще один Скайуокер, убитый одним из своих.

Рей молчит какое-то время и затем спрыгивает с каталки, начиная кричать на него:

— Думаешь, мне надо было сказать им, да?! Сказать им, чтобы они не допрашивали меня?! Чтобы они не трогали меня, пока я не рожу, чтобы украсть ребенка! Я бы родила, и они бы убили меня, как твою бабушку! — голос Рей готов сорваться. — Они уже пытались похитить Шива и, если бы могли, украли бы и этого ребенка! Я не могла допустить, чтобы это случилось, Кайло!

— Рей… — он пытается остановить ее — этот разговор начинает выходить из-под контроля. Сквозь Силу он чувствует, как эмоции приливают к Рей, как травма от плена, заключения и пыток спешит вырваться наружу, вместе с ноющей болью от потери ребенка. Он — ситх, и Кайло чувствует, как от глубины и яркости ее чувств разгорается его собственный гнев. И он пытается не слиться с ее настроем, говоря тихо и успокаивающе. Врачи просили его не огорчать ее. — Не имело значения, сказала бы ты им или нет. Скайуокер уже знал. Вот почему тебе вкололи больше, чем обычно. Они определенно хотели убить…

Рей прерывает его взмахом руки — то, что было по силам лишь его Учителю.

— Нашему малышу лучше было умереть, чем быть воспитанным джедаем и однажды отправиться убивать собственного брата или тебя! Я не позволю ни одному моему сыну быть пешкой джедая в бесконечной войне твоей семьи!

— Это была девочка, Рей, — мягко поправляет ее Кайло. — Это была девочка. Наша дочь мертва. Сопротивление убило ее.

Его слова мгновенно гасят ее гнев. Рей, пораженная, смотрит на него.

— Д-девочка? — она пятится, хватаясь за каталку. — Д-д-дочь?

Его жена выглядит убитой услышанным. Словно эта информация внезапно сделала потерю невероятно реальной для нее. Его несчастная, отважная Рей, которая готова стерпеть все ради своей семьи, выглядит раздавленной горем. И в этот миг все, о чем он мечтает, это подхватить ее в объятия, чтобы утешить, позволить ей выплакаться. Но он допустил в палату проклятых подчиненных, зрителей, при которых ему не подобает делать такое.

Поэтому Кайло склоняет голову, подтверждая:

— Это была девочка, Рей. Наша маленькая девочка. Наша Падме.

Не говоря ни слова, Рей смотрит на него, моргая, кажется, целую вечность. И потом слезы, которые она сдерживала, начинают катиться по ее щекам. От Рей не доносится ни звука, но ее аура Силы излучает такую боль, что она окутывает его с головой.

Все муки ада меркнут перед разгневанной женщиной — перед яростью убитой горем и потерявшей ребенка матери. Это обратная сторона инстинкта, что просыпается в каждой женщине ради защиты ее ребенка. Темный первобытный импульс, требующий отмщения любому, кто посмеет причинить вред ее ребенку.

Кайло позволяет ее боли омыть себя и подпитывает ею собственную энергию. Не в его силах изменить прошлое, но он может подарить своей жене месть, поэтому он клянется:

— Я уничтожу Скайуокера. От него ничего не останется, он никогда не станет даже Призраком Силы. Я даю тебе слово, что убью его ради тебя, Рей. За это предательство и за все, что он совершил раньше. Никого из тех, кто причинил вред нашей семье, не останется в живых.

Рей кивает, но ее взгляд остается тяжелым.

— Скайуокер никогда больше не разлучит нас, Рей. Никто не заберет тебя у меня снова. Никогда.

Снова кивок. Но ее тело сотрясает дрожь, это заметно.

Его слова не убеждают ее.

— Мне стоит верить твоему обещанию, Кайло? — в ее голосе неприятный яд. — Разве я могу? Ты бросил меня, беременную, совсем одну, на долгие недели у Сопротивления! На милость твоим злейшим врагам! Откуда бы тебе знать, что они сочтут меня предательницей! — она оглядывает его с ног до головы ледяным взглядом. Ослепляющая ярость Рей нашла цель, и ею стал он. — Какого хатта, где тебя носило, Кайло?! Был слишком занят, строя свою империю, чтобы пожертвовать несколькими штурмовиками и парой рыцарей ради спасения жены? Я знаю, почему ты не освободил Хакса, но, твою мать, почему ты не пришел за мной?

— Рей, я… — он осекается. Как объяснить своей измученной жене, что ты — ситх и, да, строительство твоей империи имело приоритет над ее спасением. По меньшей мере, так все должно выглядеть в глазах твоего Учителя. Но на самом деле все было по-другому. Это никогда не было так. Бессонные ночи, тошнотворный страх и тоска по ней — все бесконечное время, пока ее не было рядом.

Его молчание лишь подстегивает Рей.

— Скайуокер и его сестра конченные фанатики — я теперь вижу. Воспитанные, чтобы убить собственного отца и уничтожить его империю. А сейчас они пытаются помешать тебе. Пытаются украсть наших детей и разрушить наш брак, поступить так, как джедаи поступили с их родителями. Но чем ты лучше их, Кайло Рен?! Ты оказался не в состоянии отложить в сторону свои амбиции, когда ты был мне так нужен! Когда хоть кто-то в твоей семье поймет, что семья значит больше, чем политика? Больше, чем Сила? Чем война? Что, мать их, не так с твоей семьей?

Только его Учитель смеет говорить с ним подобным образом. Но он стоит здесь и сейчас, терпя это от Рей. Перед свидетелями.

— Речь не только обо мне или ребенке… Сколько еще невинных людей в этой галактике должны пострадать и умереть? Ты должен покончить с этой войной, Кайло. И быстро! Мы с Шивом никогда не будем в безопасности, пока жив Скайуокер и бушует война.

Рей делает паузу — перевести дыхание, — а Кайло продолжает хранить молчание. Ему нечего сказать, не исправить того, что случилось. Что сделано, то сделано.

Она задерживает на нем взгляд — на бесконечно долгий миг, — не скрывая разочарования от отсутствия оправданий.

Рей нарушает тишину, и теперь в ее низком голосе звучит горечь.

— Где ты был, Кайло? Им понадобилось столько недель, чтобы раскрыть меня, и если бы ты спас меня раньше, наша д-дочь, — Рей спотыкается на этом слове, — была бы жива.

Это удар ниже пояса, но Кайло не хочет играть в обвинения. Это не вернет к жизни их мертвую малышку. Ничто не вернет. И неужели Рей забыла, что они не одни?

Блять… Это самое последнее, что он ожидал, вместо планировавшейся краткой беседы по делу. Отвратительная сцена — то, почему, собственно, он избегал Рей. Кайло не хочет говорить об этом — ни о чем из этого. Потому что, думая о ее пытках, он вспоминает ребенка. И когда он вспоминает ребенка, он видит, как она истекает кровью на полу ангара, и не может удержаться от воспоминаний о «Старкиллере». Это один большой комок нескончаемой боли и смятения, а у него нет времени разбираться с ним, пока перед ним стоит задача как можно скорее завоевать галактику.

— Скайуокер и Сопротивление несут ответственность за убийство нашего ребенка. Не ты. Не я, — он объявляет это, как не подлежащий обсуждению приказ. — На этом мы закончим, Рей, — с этим разговором должно быть покончено. Сейчас.

Рей согласно кивает, не скрывая облегчения.

Этому разговору конец, и они не отложили его на более позднее время. Он останется единственным разговором об их потерянной малышке. Падме Рен займет свое место в списке вещей «о которых мы не говорим».

И что теперь? Кайло следует за взглядом Рей, обращенным к двум офицерам  
— застывшим, потрясенным ужасом. Что делать с ними? Он мог бы стереть им память, но еще лучше им умереть, раз уж им не повезло и они оказались свидетелями столь личной сцены. Вдобавок так приятно убить кого-то прямо сейчас, только чтобы выплеснуть недовольство, кипящее в нем. Меч Кайло скользит ему в руку, активируется ослепительный клинок, когда Рей внезапно останавливает его. Она знает, что он собирается сделать.

— Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста, Кайло. Не надо, — он замирает, удивляясь, как Рей собирается разобраться с этой ситуацией. — Выключи, — указывает она ему, и он медлит, но затем слушается. Если уж он не может сделать ничего для Рей, он сделает хотя бы это.

Рей снова обращает свое внимание к сжавшимся у дальней стены офицерам, в чьих глазах застыл непередаваемый ужас.

— Вы, — она смотрит на младшего. — Вы пишете отчет, так?

Тот нервно кивает.

— Хакс и остальные не заговорили. Укажите это в своем отчете.

Еще кивок.

— Это был корабль генерала Хакса, верно?

Теперь в унисон кивают оба офицера.

— Объявите экипажу, что их лидер шел на смерть с присущей ему храбростью и верностью Первому ордену. Никого не умолял и не рыдал. Хакс даже не поморщился. Я была там. Ваш генерал смотрел на них, пока они не пристрелили его. Пусть его мужество послужит вдохновляющим примером для экипажа.

— Да, мадам, — отвечают они хором.

— И будьте так добры, пожалуйста, — продолжает Рей, аккуратно подбирая слова. Она все еще выглядит мрачно, но уже явно взяла себя в руки. — В качестве личного одолжения мне и моему мужу, пожалуйста, опустите упоминание о ребенке в вашем отчете. Это не имеет стратегической важности. И меня немного утешит, если наша потеря останется нашей личной трагедией, — она вытирает щеки. — Как вы могли наблюдать, потеря очень болезненна для нас и все еще слишком свежа. Пожалуйста, примите мои извинения, если наша беседа заставила вас почувствовать себя некомфортно. В своей скорби мы забыли, что мы здесь не одни.

— Да, мадам, — хором.

— Мой муж и я верим, что вы будете обходительны в данном вопросе и сохраните конфиденциальность. Вы сможете сделать это?

— Да, мадам, — решительно и в унисон.

— Благодарю вас, — отзывается Рей. — У тебя есть что-нибудь еще для них? — она обращает глаза к нему, и Кайло отвечает «нет». Офицеры свободны, и они оставляют их наедине.

Ему хочется сорвать с себя маску, заключить Рей в объятия и держать, прижимая к себе, пока она плачет. Уверить, что он сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы вернуть ее как можно скорее, но у него были связаны руки. Что он был абсолютно серьезен в том, что сказал, и что никто не заберет ее у него никогда. Что у них будет другой ребенок. Много-много детей — столько, сколько захочет Рей. Что он сделает все что угодно, лишь бы загладить свою вину перед ней.

Но по тому, как напряжены ее плечи и сжата челюсть, понимает, что эти слова сейчас придутся не к месту.

И Кайло продолжает стоять перед ней в нерешительности.

— Спасибо, что завершила встречу. Ты хорошо справилась.

Его похвала искренняя. Кайло знает, что молва о том, как он позволил этим офицерам жить, будет одним из слухов, бродящих по «Финализатору», и, может, это не так уж плохо. На этом корабле ничто не остается в секрете надолго. Вскоре его подчиненные будут шептаться о том, как измучившаяся леди Рен вмешалась, прося своего мужа о милосердии, прежде чем тот сорвался в убийственной ярости. О том, как леди Рен восхищалась мучеником Хаксом. И о том, как леди Рен мужественно противостояла врагу Скайуокеру. Может, даже о том, как леди Рен ругалась как сапожник, со своим изящным акцентом, отчитывая мужа, который так медлил с ее спасением. И на корабле узнают, что леди Рен — такая же жесткая и решительная, как и он сам. Что он и его жена — подходящая пара.

Кайло столько раз наблюдал, как она играет роль хозяйки замка, но сегодняшняя Рей произвела на него куда большее впечатление. Ослабленная телом и духом, его жена оставалась сильной, как никогда. Ее внутренняя сила, определенно, явилась наследием Джакку, а грация и выдержка отточились под руководством Майло в замке Баст. И пока он наблюдал, как она разбиралась с его подчиненными, в нем пробуждалось невольное любопытство: было ли ее неоспоримое достоинство пережитком сопротивленческой камеры. Ведь даже сам Люк Скайуокер не сумел сломить ее.

Рей будет прекрасной императрицей. И он не заслуживает ее. Она слишком хороша для него.

И слава создателю, что она — его жена, а не враг. Его жена точно бы победила его, будь она джедаем.

Рей по-прежнему глядит на него с открытой враждебностью, словно готовясь вновь ринуться в бой, найдя малейшую причину.

— Тебе следует идти.

Он наклоняет голову.

— Мне следует идти, — покорно повторяет он, но ему не хочется уходить. Он говорит это, чтобы предотвратить ссору. Ему не следовало расстраивать ее.

Но Кайло остается стоять на месте. Их разлука длилась чуть дольше восьми недель, но пропасть между ними словно растянулась на год. Среди всех сценариев их воссоединения, которые он себе рисовал, он никогда не воображал горький крик и слезы над их умершим ребенком. Он вздыхает и стаскивает с себя шлем. Хотя бы пару секунд, но ему нужно посмотреть на Рей собственными глазами.

Пять дней хрупкого счастья — вот и все, что было у них, прежде чем Сопротивление похитило ее и разрушило все.

Рей отвечает ему нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Ну что же, иди, — почти огрызается она.

На этот раз Кайло подчиняется. Нацепив шлем, он поворачивается и шагает обратно на командный мостик.


	26. Chapter 26

Майло сопровождает Рей на пути из медицинского центра в каюту, в день ее выписки. «Кайло хотел бы быть здесь, — уверяет хранитель с неизменной улыбкой,— но его отозвали». Поскольку генерала Хакса больше нет, в руках Кайло сосредоточено все командование, и ему приходится работать за двоих. Рей замечает, как Майло быстро оглядывает ее, словно оценивая реакцию. «Твой муж делает все, чтобы закончить войну», — особо подчеркивает он.

Рей кивает вежливой отговорке, едва ли веря ей. Да и, говоря начистоту, Рей не особенно против отсутствия Кайло — она все еще злится. Ей нужно исцелить рассудок и сердце без излишне эмоциональных сцен, после которых часами болит голова. Пусть Кайло концентрирует свою энергию на войне. Даже при хорошем настроении, пребывание в компании мужа-ситха ее выматывает.

Ей необходимо побыть одной.

Такое горько-сладкое чувство — испытывать облегчение от пропасти между ними, когда в течение всех долгих недель заключения Рей мечтала об их встрече. О том, как Кайло подхватит ее на руки, словно самую большую драгоценность во Вселенной, как Шив будет рядом с ними. Какая радость охватит их при долгожданном воссоединении. И как они втроем будут проводить время, как положено обычным семьям, и к ночи, уложив сына в кровать, они с Кайло закроют за собой двери, и все снова будет, как в их брачную ночь. Но даже это теперь недоступно, поскольку доктора строго запретили физическую близость, пока ее тело не оправится от выкидыша.

Рей вздыхает. Путь до ее новых апартаментов по коридорам разрушителя неблизкий, поэтому она занимает себя, разглядывая, как функционирует «Финализатор». Они минуют переход за переходом, и она не может не отметить, что флагман Кайло очень похож на занесенные за десятилетия песком звездные разрушители на Джакку. Разве что на этом корабле повсюду яркое освещение и много занятого, суетливого персонала. Вдобавок окружающая обстановка пробуждает неприятные воспоминания о базе «Старкиллер».

Многое изменилось с тех пор. Теперь она пострадала от допроса в Сопротивлении, а Первый орден приветствовал ее возвращение.

Они с Майло выходят из лифта со специальным допуском и оказываются в пустом коридоре. Пожалуй, это первый раз со времени ее возвращения, когда Рей остается с хранителем Баста наедине. Она останавливается, и он следует ее примеру.

— Майло, — Рей опускает голову, начиная запинаться с первый же фразы. — Я им ничего не сказала. То есть… Мне кажется, что ничего, — ей нужно это сказать.

— Я знаю, Рей, — уверяет ее он. — И он тоже знает. И мы все. — Затем делает шаг вперед и заключает ее в отцовские объятия, шепнув на ухо: — Ты смелая, храбрая девушка.

Это один из редких случаев, когда Майло признает сам факт ее отсутствия, поскольку все остальное время он ведет себя так, будто Рей находилась в продолжительной поездке, в течение которой ее семья переехала на новое место жительства, и ему нужно объяснить ей пару деталей. Словно он ждет, что Рей начнет с того момента, когда все оборвалось. И она нашла в себе храбрость попытаться. И даже постепенно почувствовала благодарность — за решительные усилия хранителя помочь ей вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Но жизнь изменилась — Майло предупреждает, что все еще слишком опасно возвращаться в замок Баст, и им придется пожить на «Финализаторе», в бывших апартаментах генерала Хакса, что по воле случае расположены прямо напротив комнат Первого рыцаря. Такая ощутимая близость к Кайло несколько смущает ее, ведь с недавних пор они живут каждый своей жизнью.

И продолжают сторониться друг друга.

На своем флагмане Кайло постоянно и с головой занят войной. Он находится то на командном мостике, то на встрече, то на задании — с раннего утра до поздней ночи. И, по сути, полноценно видится с Рей только через пару недель после ее выписки. Иногда ей везет, и они с Шивом видят издалека, как он марширует по ангару к знакомому шаттлу. Однажды, совершенно случайно, они проходят мимо друг друга в коридоре, будто незнакомцы. Он, стремительно шагая, раздает приказы следующей за ним толпе офицеров. Все, и она в том числе, расступаются перед ним, и Рей кажется, что он даже не заметил ее.

Кайло хочет, чтобы при ней всегда было оружие. На следующее утро после ее выписки он ненадолго заходит к ней, чтобы вручить бластер.

— Ты ужасно стреляла на Такодане, — говорит он сухим тоном, словно отдает еще один приказ. — И раз ты будешь носить его, тебе нужно знать, как им пользоваться. Скажи Майло, чтобы он отвел тебя в тренировочный зал и преподал пару уроков, — и, взъерошив волосы Шиву, он покидает их, возвращаясь к делам.

Рей покорно начинает заниматься в тренировочном зале. Шив не отходит от нее, и Майло выдает ему маленький бластер, без энергетического картриджа — чтобы мальчику было безопасно с ним играть. Пусть ему всего три года, но он уже направлял оружие на людей, и Рей тяжело сглатывает, приподнимая брови. Майло пожимает плечами.

— Он будет ситхом, — таково его объяснение этого вопиющего пробела в воспитании.

Но Кайло прав — стреляет она действительно плохо. И Майло всячески дает понять, что такое положение дел оскорбляет само имя семьи Скайуокеров — как с джедайской, так и с ситхской стороны.

Если верить его словам, в годы Восстания принцесса Органа лихо управлялась с бластером. Старый хранитель усмехается, рассказывая Рей, что в то время как одна половина мужчин Империи пала перед красотой юной принцессы, другая восхищалась ее навыками стрельбы. Рей странно думать о генерале Органе как о молодой героине, чьи плакаты с заголовком «Их разыскивает Империя» были приколоты на стенах в казармах штурмовиков. В ее представлении свекровь видится седовласым мрачным ветераном бесчисленных войн. Целься она плохо, принцесса мятежников не сумела бы состариться, добавляет Майло. Рей понимает намек и, когда он назначает неделю ежедневной практики, уступает.

Сейчас, слушая рассказы о былых славных деньках Империи, Рей начинает чувствовать себя как прежде. И день ото дня ей становится лучше. Восстановление после сопротивленческой отравы проходит с симптомами адски тяжелого похмелья. Но Рей работала у Маз. На похмелье она насмотрелась.

До сих пор она часто просыпается с ноющей головой, ощущая еще и духовную усталость. А посидев час-другой в голонете, Рей чувствует себя совершенно вымотанной. Доктора уверяют, что такое состояние нормально в ее положении и со временем пройдет. Они еще раз предупреждают, чтобы она не переутомлялась, это тоже устраивает Рей, поскольку существует много вещей, о которых она бы предпочла не думать прямо сейчас.

Все же она жалеет, что Кайло рассказал ей, что у нее была девочка. Ей не следовало этого знать. Гораздо проще принять потерю абстрактного ребенка, так, чтобы у Рей не оставалось возможности представлять его будущее. Но теперь, когда у малышки есть пол и даже имя — Падме — Рей не может избавиться от размышлений, как бы выглядела их дочь, что бы она любила, каким был бы ее голос… И тогда она начинает думать, каким старшим братом стал бы Шив и каким сумасшедшим преданным отцом был бы Кайло для их маленькой девочки, и вскоре в ее сознании вырисовывается целое будущее для их семьи, которому не суждено сбыться. От этого чувство потери становится таким подавляющим, что Рей заливается слезами.

Рей старается справиться со своим горем. Заперевшись в спальне, она позволяет себе поплакать понемногу каждый день. Слезы — ее естественное состояние в эти дни, отчасти из-за остатков гормональной бури. Но спустя несколько минут Рей вытирает лицо и берет себя в руки. Она никогда не разрешала себе разваливаться и не распустит себя теперь. Рей с Джакку привыкла выживать и идти дальше. Не в ее привычках сдаваться.

Но последствия плена продолжают преследовать ее, порой в самые неожиданные моменты.

Первый раз это случилось на следующую ночь после выписки, когда Рей заново приучалась к прежней рутине с Шивом. Ванны на корабле нет — даже апартаменты командующего на звездном разрушителе лишены такой роскоши — поэтому ей приходится смириться с тем, что Шив полюбил душ. Вытерев его полотенцем и нарядив в любимую пижамку, она застыла от вида тонкой полоски кожи между рубашкой и штанишками. Пока ее не было, Шив вырос из своей пижамки с вуки. В камере время словно останавливалось для нее, но, как очевидно, не для всех остальных. Она не могла отвести взгляд от доказательства того, как вырос и изменился ее мальчик, и разразилась рыданиями.

— Не плачь, мамочка, — обратился он к ней звонким голоском, не понимая ее печалей. — Папа говорит, он ненавидит эти пижамы. Ему не нравятся вуки. В него однажды выстрелил вуки, — Рей кивает, вспоминая Чубакку и его арбалет, убивавший на месте обычных людей, но заставивший ее мужа-ситха всего лишь упасть на колено.

— Да, — подтверждает она. — Как-то раз его подстрелил вуки, — и странноватый диалог отвлекает ее достаточно, чтобы вызвать мрачноватую улыбку.

Для Шива жизнь на борту звездного разрушителя чем-то напоминает парк развлечений. Повсюду для него есть что-нибудь новенькое. Конечно, гидом в данном случае стоит считать Майло, который с энтузиазмом водит мальчика на нижние палубы, показывая все: от бараков штурмовиков до складов и инженерных помещений гипердвигателя. Взявшись за руки и пользуясь свободой, они постоянно где-нибудь гуляют. Это стало их привычкой в отсутствие Рей, и теперь они продолжают свои путешествия, давая ей возможность побыть одной и заняться собственным исцелением.

Словно дед и внук, Майло и Шив бродят по кораблю, пока старый ветеран рассказывает малышу все, что может вспомнить о службе во флоте Старой Империи. Мальчик увлеченно прислушивается к нему, и, на удивление, его истерики практически прекращаются, оставляя Рей гадать: был ли их причиной возраст или, подобно ей, Шив всего лишь заскучал и устал от рутинной жизни в замке Баст.

На «Финализаторе» нет другого места, которое Шив обожает так, как ангар. Каждое утро они с Рей забираются на кучу ящиков в дальнем углу, наблюдая за нескончаемым движением. Ангар является тем местом, где штурмовики ожидают транспортники наравне с офицерами, подрядчиками и посетителями. Местом, где можно встретить представителей всех рангов и профессий. Звездолеты прибывают и отправляются, грузы загружают и выгружают, персонал в самой разной форме стекается в ангар отовсюду.

Будь она одна, в своем невзрачном комбинезоне, Рей с легкостью могла бы сойти за механика, отлучившегося на перерыв. Но вместе с Шивом, или «мастером Реном», как теперь зовет его Майло на людях, Рей трудно сохранять анонимность. На «Финализаторе» есть лишь один ребенок, и все знают, что этот маленький мальчик — сын Кайло Рена. Как и то, что стройная молодая женщина, следующая за ним — леди Рен. «Гляньте, — шепчутся они между собой, кивая в ее сторону, — это жена командующего, та самая, которую пытало Сопротивление. Ну, та, из ангара».

И все же ей непривычно и странно обладать _статусом_. Она была обычной мусорщицей — на одну крошечную ступеньку выше рабыни. По сути, на Джакку она была никем. Стало немного лучше, когда она начала работать у Маз. Но и тогда она была самой обычной — одной из тех матерей-одиночек, которые работают не покладая рук, чтобы оплачивать счета. На Такодане она перестала быть никем, став частью толпы. Но на «Финализаторе» Рей впервые ощутила свою значимость. Не благодаря собственным достижением — она это понимает, — а как спутница пугающего Кайло Рена. Здесь она уже стала _кем-то_. Даже в простецком комбинезоне и с собранными в банальный хвост волосами.

Это… непривычно. В Басте соблюдалось множество протоколов, но по большей части они касались прибывающих делегаций, с которыми Рей практически не пересекалась. Она общалась в лучшем случае с двадцатью или около того орденскими офицерами. И каждый из них, от первого до последнего, обращался с таинственной леди Рей с той же изысканной любезностью, что и генерал Хакс. Жизнь на борту «Финализатора» отличается от прежней. По его ярко освещенным коридорам ходит пятьдесят тысяч человек, со сложной иерархией рангов и профессий, о которых она не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Но все, что имеет значение, похоже, ведет к ее мужу, который находится на вершине этой гигантской пирамиды. И в отличие от Баста, тут Рей официально известна как его жена. С самого начала здесь она — леди Рен.

Рей ловит на себе множество любопытных и оценивающих взглядов. Порой даже случайные мимолетные улыбки сочувствия. Но, к счастью, подавляющая часть экипажа держит дистанцию. Кое-кто даже отводит глаза. Видимо, пугающая аура страха, как неотъемлемая часть Кайло Рена, распространяется и на нее.

Время от времени кто-нибудь из офицеров устраивает лишнюю суматоху вокруг нее. Например, когда Рей в одиночестве ждет свой очереди к лифту, а подошедший майор, которого она никогда раньше не видела, настаивает, чтобы она прошла без очереди.

— Леди Рен, — приглашает он ее вперед. — После вас, моя леди, — этот вежливый жест, безусловно, вызвал бы одобрение у Майло. И Рей невозмутимо кивает, послав извиняющуюся улыбку небольшой толпе перед собой. Она не намерена требовать подобного обращения, но не станет смущаться или отказываться. Рей не привыкла быть особенной, но многое начинает меняться.

А теперь она выделяется еще сильнее — после прибытия шаттла из Баста, с ее корусантским гардеробом и дроидом-горничной на борту. По настоянию Майло, Рей снова берется за макияж, духи и наряды, и ей неловко без прежнего удобного комбинезона. В аутентичной монотонности «Финализатора», где каждый одет в одну из вариаций черного, белого или серого, Рей в смелых, ярких платьях привлекает к себе всеобщие взгляды. Изысканно одетая, будто для светского приема — среди мужчин и женщин в военной форме. Но на самом деле ей кажется нелепым носить длинное шелковое платье с бластером на поясе.

Она жалуется на это Майло, а тот отвечает, что она выглядит, как подобает жене ситха — изящно и смертоносно. Как бы там ни было, Рей закатывает глаза, но старый хранитель хмурится и говорит откровенно: «Дай Первому ордену их леди Рен. Подари им прекрасную героиню, выдержавшую пытки в плену у врага. Дай им леди, такую же особенную, как их Первый рыцарь. Подавляющее большинство окружающих глаз не могут отвести от тебя и твоего мужа. Поэтому нужно действовать и вести себя так, как положено паре, которой предопределено стоять выше остальных».

И Рей приступает к исполнению новой роли. Она больше не загадочная и дружелюбная леди замка Баст, она — холодная королева на флагманском корабле Первого ордена. И в следующий раз, когда она по воле случая сталкивается с Кайло, на ней кроваво-красный шелк, ее подбородок гордо приподнят, а волосы убраны в высокую прическу. Кайло останавливается и затем наклоняет голову в ее сторону, прежде чем двинуться дальше. И впервые за последнее время их взгляды пересекаются.

Ей не хватает его. О, как ей не хватает _их_.

***

В те несколько недель, что последовали за битвой на ДиʼКуаре, неотвратимость буквально ощущается в воздухе. Галактика больше не сомневается, победит ли Первый орден; единственный вопрос, который волнует всех — как скоро и какой ценой. Политики ориентируются быстро, даже если военная кампания затягивается. Исход войны уже предрешен, и все больше неприятельских систем решают присягнуть на верность Кайло Рену. Ныне безопасно ставить на мир с Первым орденом, ведь каждому хочется быть на стороне победителя.

Теперь долго вынашиваемые планы начинают обретать форму, и вместе с ними приходят новые обязанности для руководителей и неизбежные сдвиги в иерархии. Именно поэтому Кайло берет с собой Нестора Рена на Корусант. Первый рыцарь вскоре станет императором, а Второй рыцарь будет Первым. Нестора Рена признают следующим магистром рыцарей Рен.

Миссия завершена. Пора приступать к новой. Амбиции не оставляют времени на усталость.

Но даже сверхбыстрому шаттлу Кайло требуется семнадцать часов в гиперпространстве, чтобы вернуться к Внешнему кольцу, где находится «Финализатор». И проводя часы в пути, утомившись работой с датападом, Кайло не чувствует в себе желания даже поспать. Поэтому он просто снимает маску и пребывает в одиночестве. И в своих мыслях.

— Как жена? — мимоходом интересуется Нестор Рен, протягивая открытую бутылку пива и садясь в пустующее кресло возле Кайло, в дальнем углу шаттла. Оба мужчины, которые почти десятилетие были братьями по оружию, облачены в черные одежды Рен.

— Лучше. Ее отпустили из палаты, — Кайло не хочется говорить о Рей, но он в некотором смысле задолжал Нестору ответ, поскольку именно рыцарь спас ее.

— Никаких необратимых повреждений, надеюсь?

Нет, думает Кайло про себя, никаких, кроме моего мертвого ребенка и рушащегося брака. Он хмурится.

— Она боец, это точно, — замечает Нестор, не дождавшись реакции Кайло. — Она выкарабкается и станет сильнее, — Нестор расслабляется и делает щедрый глоток. — У тебя свирепая леди, Кайло, — и это явно комплимент.

— Из-за того, что она надрала твою пьяную задницу? — не сдерживается Кайло.

— Ну да, частично, — Нестор беззастенчиво ухмыляется. — Но говоря начистоту, Кайло, если бы не она, это сделал бы ты. И было бы намного больнее.

— Да, наверное, — несмотря ни на что, Кайло чувствует на губах усмешку. Он вспоминает Рей в том откровенном белье, чужим посохом свалившую Нестора Рена на пол. Чтобы защитить свою честь, Рей не нужна чужая помощь. Она берет это дело в свои руки.

— Но откуда мне было знать, что она твоя жена? — по-доброму жалуется его Второй рыцарь. — Ты прежде ни словом не упоминал о жене и ребенке. И дурной тон, братишка, приглашать жену на вечеринку с проститутками.

— Да, наверное, — Кайло отпивает из бутылки.

— Почему ты скрывал ее так долго? — интересуется Нестор.

— Ради ее безопасности.

Этот ответ прерывает шутки, оставляя за собой неприятную тишину.

— К хатту Сопротивление! — решительно подводит черту Нестор Рен, пресекая неловкий момент.

— К хатту! — Кайло поддерживает тост и чокается с рыцарем бутылкой.

— Итак, что ты теперь собираешься сделать для нее?

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь, теперь, когда она дома и выздоравливает, — Нестор Рен награждает его многозначительным взглядом, — тебе нужно сделать что-то. Она пострадала за твою долбаную задницу. — Делая еще один глоток пива, он добавляет: — Да… Это настоящая любовь, Кайло. Моя старушка запела бы канарейкой, если бы Сопротивление добралось до нее, — одобрительно отзывается он о поступке Рей. — Да… Тебе точно надо сделать хоть что-то. Что-нибудь значимое.

— Например? — прислушивается Кайло, ведь Нестор хорошо знает две вещи: женщин и войну. Кайло давно научился доверять его советам по обоим вопросам.

Нестор размышляет пару секунд.

— Цацки. Большие стоящие цацки. Подари ей корону императрицы или вроде того. Она заслужила.

Кайло вспоминает, как впервые встретил Рей, в ее грязных обносках, и тот недавний случай, когда видел ее в форме техперсонала. Раньше он не задумывался о том, что у его жены нет ни одного украшения. Откуда им было взяться. Она едва могла прокормить себя на Джакку и тяжело трудилась, чтобы содержать себя и Шива на Такодане. Даже сейчас, когда она может получить все, что только пожелает, его Рей мало заботят материальные блага. Купи он ей сверкающие драгоценности, она бы носила их, как и изысканные платья с Корусанта. В качестве еще одной части формы леди Рен. Но в них она не находит радости для себя.

И уж точно нет худшего подарка для Рей, чем императорская корона. Ей не нужны лишние напоминания о его амбициях. Его жена, вероятно, единственная женщина в галактике, которую не заботит, станет ли она императрицей.

И все же в словах Нестора есть смысл.

— Да, надо придумать что-нибудь, — может, подарок — неплохое решение, ведь они с Рей почти не разговаривают сейчас.

Второй рыцарь поднимается на ноги.

— Еще пива? — но Кайло качает головой, и, уходя, Нестор хлопает его по плечу. — Не позволяй случившемуся встать между вами. Если такое произойдет, значит, Сопротивление победило.

Слишком поздно, думает Кайло, но наклоняет голову в ответ.

— Крифф с Сопротивлением.

— Верно, — соглашается тот.

Кайло думает над полученным советом. Будь это в его силах, он бы вернул ту Рей, которую поцеловал на прощание тем утром в Басте, глупо веря, что вернется через неделю и все останется по-прежнему. Если бы он мог, он бы вернул Рей ее радость. Ее улыбку. Драгоценности здесь не помогут. Но есть нечто другое, что всегда делает ее счастливой — Шив. Именно с него надо начать.

Он берет датапад и отправляет сообщение сыну. Поскольку детский голоридер с загруженными сказками на ночь остался в Басте, в одну из первых истерик Шива после прибытия на «Финализатор» раздраженный Кайло выхватил датапад у кого-то из подчиненных и вручил мальчику. Шив был очень доволен, получив датапад, точь-в-точь как у папы, что временно прекратило истерики. Но сейчас важнее то, что в этом датападе загружены сказки, которые Рей непременно будет читать их сыну перед сном.

Недолго думая, он посылает Шиву изображение туманности Калииды неподалеку от Набу, с заметкой: «Не такая красивая, как твоя мать, но на нее стоит взглянуть. И мы сделаем это, когда, наконец, будем возвращаться домой».

И начинает ждать.

Ответ приходит через пару часов.

«Внесем это в список «что сделать, когда кончится война».

Да, теперь он чувствует себя легче. Конечно, это разговор ни о чем, ну и что с того? Главное, они говорят. Вроде как. Одновременно будоражащее и успокаивающее чувство. Все происходит гораздо проще, когда общаешься издалека. Нет слез и неприятных тем. И он может делать это в свободное время, выкроив пару минут. Это может быть превосходным решением.

Пару дней спустя Кайло отправляет картинку начальной школы, которую Первый орден строит на Джакку. Никакой платы — для всех бесплатно, и он заботится о том, чтобы включить в сообщение эту деталь.

«Нужно назвать ее, маленький ситх. Есть предложения?»

«Младшая лига «Старкиллера», — ее сарказм вызывает у него смех. — Просто шучу. Назови в честь Хакса. Ему бы понравилось», — Рей права. И он поступает именно так.

Это входит в привычку, и Кайло отправляет ей сообщения каждые несколько дней. Заметки по случаю, на самые разные темы, но это происходит регулярно, — в надежде, что она будет с нетерпением ждать их. Все сообщения формально адресованы Шиву, но, конечно, ребенок не умеет читать, поэтому они предназначены для Рей. И кто знает? Может, она зачитывает их вслух сыну?

Однажды Кайло посылает ей изображение последнего прототипа СИД-истребителя с полными спецификациями. Он не сомневается, что его сведущая в технике жена непременно покажет Шиву основные элементы, но позже засядет за них более детально сама.

«Шив, спроси маму, не хочет ли она прокатиться на нем?»

«Ты серьезно?» — тут же приходит ответ.

«Да, — подтверждает он. — Тебя будут ждать в ангаре завтра утром в восемь часов. Ты займешь кресло второго пилота. Только не разбей его. Разработка и так уже вышла за рамки бюджета».

На следующий день Рей присылает ему оценку прототипа корабля, включая свои рекомендации насчет того, что стоит оптимизировать дисплей в кабине и обратить внимание на подфюзеляжные пушки, которые смотрятся нелепо на звездолете таких размеров и ухудшают его маневренность. Кайло направляет ее заметки инженеру проекта.

Несколько недель текстовых диалогов придают ему смелости, и он делится с Рей планами перестройки Баста, осуществляющейся под руководством Майло. Предусматривается оснащение замка Вейдера новыми щитами безопасности, расширение посадочной площадки, а также другие улучшения, приличествующие его роли в будущем — частной императорской резиденции. Но есть и парочка других, персональных, усовершенствований.

«Дверь?!» — вскоре пишет она, явно взволнованная.

И он отвечает:

«Да. Между нашими спальнями в Басте, — и не может удержаться, чтобы не добавить: — Твоя очередь для пошлого сообщения, жена».

И он получает в ответ картинку, но на ней — Рей и Шив, корчащие рожицы. Пусть это не эротическая голография, на которую он надеялся, она, тем не менее, вызывает у него улыбку.

Проходят недели их удаленного общения, поскольку Кайло целиком занят тем, чтобы закончить войну и вплотную заняться своей империей. Задача слишком тяжелая для одного человека, и порой бывают моменты, когда ему недостает генерала Хакса, но Кайло не собирается признавать свои слабости ни перед кем. Нет никого, кто бы работал усерднее и дольше, чем Кайло Рен, и его темп зачастую выматывает многих офицеров. Но он не остановится — не теперь, когда он так близок к достижению поставленной цели.

Ему необходимо одержать верх, ведь нет иного пути, кроме смерти всех его врагов, чтобы его семья была по-настоящему в безопасности. Долгое время он хотел славы для себя, но после злоключений Рей он должен сделать это ради своей семьи.

Рей сама сказала ему, что необходимо положить конец войне. Он всего лишь делает то, о чем она попросила.

И когда все кончится, полагает он, найдется достаточно времени и для Рей, и для Шива. И для туманности Калииды, которой они полюбуются вместе. По вечерам, дома, он будет читать своему сыну сказки на ночь, а потом ужинать вместе с Рей, и она будет улыбаться ему, беря его за руку и ведя в постель, к своему Свету.

Мысли о будущем — вот то, что поддерживает Кайло в неустанной борьбе в настоящем. Он рад, что никто не видит его за маской. Некогда молодое лицо, что смотрит на него из зеркала, ныне уставшее и изможденное. У войны есть своя цена.

В конце концов, это будет того стоить, и его семья поймет — он делает это ради них. Рей принесла свою жертву ради их семьи. И теперь наступил его черед.


	27. Chapter 27

Войну легко начать, но сложно закончить — урок, который Кайло Рен намеревается усвоить на будущее.

Если не выжечь остатки Сопротивления сейчас, они перегруппируются, восстановят силы, и галактику охватит огнем войны еще лет на пять. Поэтому Кайло Рен особенно безжалостен после ДиʼКуара. Это кровавая, методичная работа, и если под огонь попадают невинные, значит, такова цена победы. В перспективе любые жертвы, принесенные сейчас, сохранят больше жизней в будущем. Цель оправдывает средства, но дело не в этом. Кайло просто хочется покончить с этим.

Пусть покой — это ложь, но порой он ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы поверить в него.

После прибытия донесений с Майгито, Кайло решает позволить себе немного сна. Направляясь в свои апартаменты, он тянется в Силе, проверяя свою семью. Шив спит. Кайло чувствует его сонное сознание. Но Рей нет. Он замирает. Весьма необычно. Доктора строго предупреждали, что ей необходимо отдыхать. Ладно, что бы там ни было. Кайло устало проводит рукой по воздуху, и дверь в его апартаменты открывается. День наконец-то закончился.

Тяжелыми шагами Кайло входит внутрь, смотрит в потолок и делает вдох. Его ждет Рей.

Неожиданный сюрприз. И не совсем приятный. Кайло выбился из сил и не в настроении для этого разговора сегодня. Но, вероятно, прошло то время, когда его можно было откладывать.

Ему известно, что будет дальше. Начнется ссора, она заплачет, а он потеряет самообладание, и все станет еще хуже. И поскольку их брак заключен по обычаю ситхов, выхода из сложившейся ситуации не будет ни для кого из них.

Рей не шевелится. Она стоит спиной к нему у иллюминатора, глядя на космос. Либо она не услышала, как он вошел, либо погружена в свои мысли. На ней та кружевная ночнушка, которая знакома ему по их первой совместной ночи в Басте.

— Рей, — время покончить с этим.

Услышав голос, она оборачивается. У нее взволнованное лицо, она внимательно пробегает взглядом по его фигуре.

— Мои отпечатки подошли к твоей панели безопасности, — слегка нервозно объясняет она.

Само собой, подошли. Они же муж и жена, во славу Силы. Его несколько сердит ее удивление этому, усталость берет свое, и в подобные моменты его раздражает все.

— Выглядишь почти как раньше, — замечает Кайло, сам понимая, насколько утомленно звучит его голос. Он отцепляет меч, кладет его на стоящий поблизости стол и снимает шлем. Пробегает рукой по растрепанным, влажным от пота волосам. Рей, подойдя к нему, забирает шлем. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он был так близко к ней. Наверное, не меньше двух месяцев, не считая ее нахождения в палате. С Баста.

— О, Кайло, — она протягивает руку, оглаживая его щеку. Ее беспокойство становится сильнее теперь, когда она видит вблизи его осунувшееся лицо. — Ты выглядишь ужасно.

Он отмахивается от нее, снимая перчатки.

— Когда война была легкой?

— Ты хотя бы ел? Я могу заказать что-нибудь.

— Я не голоден, — он расстегивает пояс и снимает верхнюю робу, бросая ее на диван. — Уже поздно ужинать.

— Позволь мне помочь, — она останавливается у него за спиной, помогая снять нарукавники. Ощущение прикосновения ее рук на обнаженной коже будит воспоминания о томных ночах в Басте. О Рей в его постели и в его объятиях. Кажется, это было так давно.

Со вздохом Кайло расслабляет плечи, избавляясь от верхней одежды, внезапно для себя произнося вслух:

— Я уже позабыл, какой ты бываешь заботливой женушкой, — хоть ему не видно ее лица, он чувствует ее улыбку.

— Я нечасто вижу тебя в последнее время, — отвечает она, складывая нарукавники поверх маски, робы и перчаток. — Но мне было интересно, где ты был.

— Был занят, — это правда, конечно, но не во всем. Голос Кайло звучит сухо, словно он готовится защищаться.

— Я знаю.

Что-то в том, как она произносит это, заставляет проснуться старые сомнения: а не знает ли Рей о том, что он намеренно избегал ее? Конечно, рано или поздно им было бы необходимо поговорить, ему следовало бы объясниться, но он не в силах. Он слишком измучен и подавлен в последнее время, еще и работа поглотила его целиком, и, помимо прочего, ему не вынести новой конфронтации, такой, как в палате. И в глубине души он понимает, что отчасти не готов посмотреть ей в лицо после всего происшедшего.

— Точно не хочешь что-нибудь поесть? — озабоченность читается во взгляде Рей. Иногда подобным образом она смотрит на Шива.

— Я в порядке, — бормочет он. — Нет нужды пилить меня, Рей, — хотя сама мысль о таком абсурдна. Он — Кайло Рен. Лишь Учителю позволено запугивать его, приводя в покорность.

— Глядя на тебя, кажется, что тебе явно требуется кто-то, чтобы трястись над тобой, — она говорит это со знакомым теплом и приязнью. Да, Рей определенно становится собой.

Он оглядывает ее. Как же она роскошна… Ясные глаза, розовые щеки и здоровый вид. Похоже, Рей полностью восстановилась, как и обещали доктора. Совершенно не похожа на ту полумертвую женщину, с побелевшим лицом, истекающую кровью, которую Кайло прижимал к груди в ангаре. Тонкая ткань ее ночнушки подчеркивает, что она набрала свой обычный вес. Ее тело снова обрело те плавные формы, которые он боготворил каждую ночь. Но приглядевшись пристальнее, он замечает, что чего-то недостает.

— Ты носишь бластер?

— Да.

— А сейчас? — строго спрашивает он.

— Сейчас? — Рей смущенно оглядывает свой наряд. — Нет.

— Держи его при себе постоянно, Рей, — он говорит это резко, возможно, даже слишком. — Я велел тебе не снимать его, — выговаривает он ей, словно неуклюжему младшему лейтенанту.

Закатив глаза, Рей награждает его взглядом, всем видом показывая, что сейчас он ведет себя нелепо.

— Мы одни в твоей каюте, на охраняемом уровне твоего звездного разрушителя. Где тут риск? А твой световой меч на столе. Ты защитишь меня.

— Нет! — в этом вся суть — он не сумел защитить ее. В Басте. Он берет ее за плечи, потому что Рей обязана понять, насколько это важно. — Ты была одна, пока я не пришел сюда. Если бы кто-то явился по мою душу, они бы нашли тебя, и ты бы была мертва. У меня есть враги, Рей! Как и у тебя. Я не могу всегда быть рядом, — Рей дергается в его хватке, но он не отпускает ее — она должна выслушать его. — Оружие должно быть у тебя под рукой! Это приказ, Рей!

— Кайло, ты делаешь мне больно…

— Обещай мне! — грохочет он.

Рей отшатывается от него, его неожиданный напор застает ее врасплох.

— Я обещаю, — отвечает она, пытаясь успокоить его. Но потом повторяет уже мягче: — Я даю тебе слово, Кайло.

Удовлетворенный услышанным, он отпускает ее и тяжело опускается на диван, после чего начинает снимать сапоги. Первый слезает легко, но дело стопорится на втором. Кайло ругается под нос. Он простоял на мостике по меньшей мере двенадцать часов, и нога опухла от старой травмы.

— Давай помогу, — Рей опускается на колени рядом, помогая стащить сапог. Как обычно, она не нежничает, а действует эффективно. С третьего рывка обувь поддается, и от усилия Рей не удерживает равновесие и усаживается на пол. С ее губ слетает смешок. Это радостный, спонтанный тихий смех. Кайло ловит ее взгляд и не может удержаться от ответной улыбки.

Наверное, в его лице что-то изменилось. Ему и не припомнить, когда он улыбался в последний раз.

Что бы подумали его подчиненные, стань они свидетелями этой семейной сцены? Великий Кайло Рен, уставший после тяжелого дня, и ухаживающая за ним жена, которая помогает ему снять сапоги. Мужья по всей галактике переживали подобные моменты, правда, его жизнь едва ли можно назвать обыденной, но в этот момент обыденность приносит невыразимое облегчение.

Рей перебирается на колени, путаясь в ткани ночнушки. Она выглядит так мило на полу во всех этих кружевах.

— У меня появился еще один пункт для нашего списка, — она рассеянно улыбается ему, снимая с него носок, будто с Шива, которому нужна помощь в этом деле. Но он позволяет ей.

— И? — он делает движение, разминая затекшие плечи.

— Благодаря тебе, я теперь увлекаюсь СИД-звездолетами, — она бросает на него почти виноватый взгляд.

Весьма неожиданный поворот для девушки, однажды в ужасе убегавшей от истребителя с игрушками в Басте. Но Кайло одобрительно кивает, делая ей знак продолжать.

— Мне бы хотелось побывать в кабине одного из специальных перехватчиков. Вроде тех, которыми пользуются твои рыцари, — она смотрит на него блестящими карими глазами. Его Рей обожает все, что связано с техникой. — После полета на твоем прототипе я осмотрела похожие в ангаре. Хотела бы я, когда война закончится — чтобы никто не подстрелил меня, едва увидев — полетать на одном из них.

Это интересно. Он садится ровно, внимательно глядя на нее.

— Ты вернулась с ДиʼКуара на таком. Нестор Рен привез тебя к нам на перехватчике. Разве ты не помнишь? — Рей отвечает ему смущенным взглядом. И он добавляет несколько деталей: — Тот рыцарь, которого ты свалила с ног в Басте. Он умолял, чтобы его отправили спасать тебя, и я разрешил ему. Нестор вытащил тебя из камеры и вернул к нам, — Рей была не в себе в то время, поэтому, возможно, обстоятельства ее возвращения в Первый орден покрыты для нее мраком.

В ее взгляде не прибавляется понимания.

— Я не помню такого. Помню только, как проснулась в палате.

Он быстро кивает, не желая задерживаться на этой теме. Память о ее возвращении на «Финализатор» будит тяжелые чувства.

— Ладно, значит, перехватчик останется в списке.

— Как и туманность возле Набу и парад, — напоминает Рей.

— Я не собираюсь ни на какой дурацкий парад, — ворчит он. — Кайло Рен не ходит на парады, — это было бы уж слишком заурядно для него.

Рей фыркает, подняв глаза к потолку, и на какую-то секунду все становится как раньше. Повинуясь порыву, он придвигается к ней ближе и притягивает к себе, с нежностью целуя.

— О, Кайло, — выдыхает она ему в рот, пока ее руки скользят вверх по его бедрам. — Кайло, мне не хватало тебя.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Рей.

Это правда. Ему страшно ее недоставало. Раньше он не осознавал, насколько переплетены их жизни — до внезапного исчезновения Рей. И затем само ее отсутствие подняло на поверхность то, что было у них общим.

Оглядываясь назад, можно решить, что замок Баст был сказочным сном. Ведь когда Рей и Шив ждали его шаттл на посадочной платформе, они были единственными людьми в галактике, которые скучали по нему и считали дни до его возвращения. Баст был местом, где он мог отлучиться с утренней встречи, чтобы мельком увидеть их во дворе. Рей сидела на солнце, разложив инструменты, ремонтируя очередного дроида-няню, пока Шив играл неподалеку. И иногда вечерами они вместе спускались вниз, к голокронам, где она выбирала один из голубых кубиков, а он красную пирамидку. Или порой просто сидели рядом в той маленькой затемненной комнате, ощущая гул живой Силы вокруг них. И потом он шепотом звал Рей в постель, и пусть ненадолго, но каждую ночь в ее объятиях что-то во Вселенной становилось правильным.

Рей вернулась к нему и их сыну. Она выздоровела. Но жизнь на «Финализаторе» не давала им такого упоения от близости единения, как в Басте.

Ее пальцы опускаются ему на пояс, расстегивая брюки. Рей знает, как он любит в ней эту смелость. Но пальчики шарят с какой-то неловкостью, и Кайло вдруг понимает, что она нервничает. У нее дрожат руки.

— Рей, это безопасно? Доктора хотели, чтобы мы подождали…

— Все в порядке, — она явно хочет казаться уверенной, но ее голос выдает волнение. — Я уже давно здорова. Риска нет.

Он накрывает ее ладонь своей. Рей поднимает вопросительный взгляд, и Кайло уже хочет объяснить свою сдержанность, но слова застревают в горле.

Он молча смотрит на нее, открыв рот.

Ситхи не извиняются. Ситхам не требуется оправдывать свои поступки. Вина — настолько забытая эмоция для Кайло Рена, настолько далекая от него, что ему понадобились недели, чтобы распознать суть того, что преследовало его день и ночь.

Да, он выжидал, чтобы спасти Рей, следуя приказу Учителя. Но он ошибочно полагал, что пока ее не опознали, Рей будет в безопасности. Он не знал о ее беременности. Не представлял, что Люк Скайуокер найдет ее. Не думал, что ей будут вводить отраву, вырывая признание. Как и его Учитель.

Это явилось результатом пошедшей наперекосяк череды просчитанных рисков, и Рей стала невинной жертвой. Ответственность в определенной мере лежит на Кайло, конечно, но в действительности виновная сторона — это Сопротивление. Именно они похитили Рей.

Он винил врагов, одержимо просматривая записи с камер безопасности Баста. Снова и снова наблюдая, как налетчики осмеливаются грубо хватать его Рей. Он винил Сопротивление в моменты тишины, когда тосковал один в пустой постели, думая о том, как его жена лежит на полу какой-то камеры. Он винил Сопротивление, когда в очередной раз находил покрасневшего от плача Шива. Его маленький мальчик выглядел таким потерянным без мягких утешений и постоянного присутствия матери.

Все время до ее спасения вина лежала на Сопротивлении. До тех пор, пока Рей не рухнула на пол ангара и кровь не заструилась по ее ногам.

И потом с поразительной ясностью вина охватила его самого, и он понял, что дело вовсе не в Сопротивлении.

— Кайло? — обиженно зовет его Рей в замешательстве. Она отстраняется от него.

— Рей, я должен сказать тебе кое-что, — Кайло смотрит на нее, набираясь храбрости. — Рей, я… я… — он запинается на каждом слове. Это несвойственно ему, как и обычное «прости».

Он размышлял над этой виной, пытаясь справиться с ней. Ограничить ее. Рационализировать. Похоронить глубоко, вместе с лицами юнлингов из академии дяди Люка и прикосновением умирающего отца к щеке. Но испытанные временем, проверенные методы подвели его на этот раз. И поэтому он надеется, что, как говорится, признание облегчает душу.

Он не ляжет с Рей в постель, пока не избавится от этой тяжести в груди. Он не сможет. Слишком несправедливо по отношению к ней теперь. Пусть все станет еще хуже, чем сейчас, понимает он, но порыв отвести душу слишком силен. Ему надо сделать это ради себя, и он обязан ей.

Кайло притягивает к себе жену, и раскаяние начинает выплескиваться из него. Это поток слов, высказанных хриплым, почти паническим, полушепотом.

— Когда я увидел тебя в ангаре, наконец-то спасенную, и то, как ты истекала кровью повсюду… Рей, я не знал, что ты теряешь ребенка… Не знал, что ты беременна… Я лишь видел у тебя кровь и то, как ты умирала у меня на руках, и решил, что они… что они…

— Шшш… Со мной все в порядке. Сейчас все хорошо. Доктора сказали, все в порядке…

— Нет, не в порядке! — он признается ей, и она выслушает его. Он отталкивает Рей на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы иметь возможность говорить, глядя ей в лицо. Эмоции являются основой учения ситхов, и он научился управлять ими и направлять их. И они вырываются наружу, обжигая и причиняя боль.

— Рей, я подумал, что они изнасиловали тебя, как я на «Старкиллере». Я видел твою истерику и всю ту кровь, и я уже знал, что они сделали, — он закрывает глаза при воспоминании, но затем снова впивается в нее напряженным и умоляющим взглядом. — Но они не делали этого — я сам сделал это с тобой! Я причинил тебе ту боль, я, а не Сопротивление!

Она молчит, глядя на него в ответ, осознавая услышанное.

— Я был тем, кто сделал это с тобой, — повторяет он.

Она сглатывает. Должно быть, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем раздается ее голос.

— Это в прошлом, Кайло, — выдыхает Рей, в ее глазах слезы, но на губах утешающая улыбка, словно она понимает его. Словно это — то, что можно простить. Словно не его собственное преступление привело в действие череду событий. — Я не помню, что там случилось, и не зацикливаюсь на этом. Давай не будем поминать прошлое, — она будто пытается отодвинуть в сторону его вину.

Кайло резко встряхивает ее. Его злит, что она не слышит его.

— Рей, я солгал тебе в ту первую ночь в Басте. На «Старкиллере» было изнасилование! Я был груб, я был жесток, я причинил тебе боль. А ты кричала и сопротивлялась мне. У тебя шла кровь. Все было так плохо, как ты и представить не можешь. И это с тобой сделал я! Я сделал это!

Она поднимает руки, словно бы пытаясь защититься, но вместо этого все так же пытается успокоить его.

— Кайло, пожалуйста, не надо…

По ее лицу катятся слезы, и чужие эмоции подстегивают его. Он встряхивает ее еще раз. Это важно. Почему она настолько не понимает, не слышит?

— Я сделал это! То, что ты не помнишь, не значит, что этого не было! — в его исповеди сплелись истерика и задыхающаяся мольба.

Рей вырывается из его хватки и поднимается на ноги с глубоким судорожным вздохом.

— Я знаю!.. Я знаю. Но это в прошлом, и тебе его не изменить. Я приняла это. Прошел почти год, как ты сказал мне оставить это в прошлом. И я оставила, — она опускает лицо, но устремляет к нему мрачный обиженный взгляд. — Я знала, что ты лгал мне. Каким-то образом знала.

Сила подсказала ей, уверен Кайло, и он надеется, что и теперь она откроет Рей его искренность. Он поднимается следом, не отпуская ее взгляда, и обещает:

— Я никогда, никогда не делал такого с другой женщиной, Рей. И никогда не сделаю. Поверь мне.

Она кивает.

— Я верю тебе, — она честна с ним, он чувствует.

— Я чудовище, Рей. Настоящее чудовище, — он делает шаг вперед и заключает Рей в объятия. Гладя ее по волосам, прижимая к себе, словно она — величайшая драгоценность во Вселенной. — Но я сожалею. Я так сильно, так сильно сожалею за «Старкиллер», — он слышит, как повторяет эти слова раз за разом, словно чем дольше он произносит их, тем выше его шансы убедить Рей в своей честности. Ей надо знать, что он наконец-то осознает всю чудовищность того, что сотворил. Как и разъедающую, настойчивую вину, изводящую ему душу. — Мне так жаль, Рей. Мне никогда не исправить это.

— О, Кайло, — Рей отстраняется, обхватывая ладонями его взволнованное лицо. — Я прощаю тебя и принимаю, что «Старкиллер» останется в прошлом, — они смотрят друг другу в глаза — одно заплаканное лицо в другое.

— Рей, я… я…

Она останавливает его, прижимая палец к губам. Тень улыбки расцветает на ее прекрасном лице.

— Ты и я — вместе мы нечто большее, чем случившееся на «Старкиллере». Нечто гораздо, невероятно большее. Я отпустила прошлое. И тебе следует поступить так же прямо сейчас.

Перед его внутренним взглядом Рей, ослепляющая своей сияющей аурой Света, снимает с него грехи. Боги, он не достоин этой женщины.

— Почему? — ее реакция озадачивает его, он вовсе не ожидал такого. — Почему ты прощаешь меня? Почему… Когда я причинил тебе столько боли?

— Потому что, по сути, у меня нет лучшего выбора, — она произносит это спокойно, как неопровержимый факт, сквозь слезы. Конечно, ведь его Рей редкостный прагматик. — Мне не хочется прожить жизнь в ненависти к тебе. Ты мой муж и отец моего сына. И я хочу быть счастливой. Хочу, чтобы мы оба были счастливы, — она робко улыбается. — Не оглядывайся, смотри только вперед, верно?

— Но дело ведь не только в «Старкиллере». Я подвел тебя, Рей. Много раз, — Кайло устал держать все в себе. Он измучен непрекращающейся войной и нежданным пробуждением давно погребенной совести. Сегодня все сожаления вырвались в стремительном потоке самоотвращения и жалости к себе. Воистину, он худший из мужей за всю историю браков.

— Кайло, не начинай это… — голос Рей звучит предупреждающее, но он не обращает внимания.

Он знает, что женат на единственной женщине в галактике, которая не любит говорить о своих чувствах. У его одинокой жены никогда не было того, с кем можно поговорить, и теперь она вряд ли приняла бы кого-то на эту роль. Ладно, хорошо. Он тоже не особо любит раскрывать перед кем-то душу, но в эту ночь он сделает исключение, и она выслушает его.

Притягивая ее ближе, он обнимает ее крепче.

— Когда я напугал тебя и ты сбежала из Баста, найдя моих родственников, которые тут же попытались похитить Шива, я был в ярости. Даже когда ты вернулась, я был в ярости. Ты была такой смелой, выйдя из моего шаттла и признавая, что я был прав с самого начала, но я все еще был в ярости. И я ударил тебя. И наш мальчик видел все.

Он делает паузу, вспоминая, как она упала к его ногам, с кровавой ссадиной на лице. Он ударил ее, как какой-то пьяный ублюдок, вернувшийся домой с гонок на карах, чтобы избить жену за то, что она разозлилась, поняв, что он просадил деньги на ставках. Сила, думает он, я был рожден гребаным принцем. Я знаю, что я лучше, чем это.

— Если бы там не присутствовал Хакс, я бы мог убить тебя, Рей. Я был так разозлен, потому что… мне было больно. Я так долго хотел тебя. И потом, когда мы были вместе, и та ночь была такой восхитительной, и мне хотелось, чтобы ты вечно была со мной, я проснулся и обнаружил, что ты исчезла. Что ты бросила меня! Как все, кто любили меня раньше…

— Больше никогда не смей бить меня, Кайло, — слова притиснутой к его груди Рей слышатся приглушенно, но для него они звучат громко и ясно. — Меня и нашего сына.

— Клянусь, — отвечает он, пытаясь успокоить ее.

— Обещай мне, Кайло. Обещай мне, что никогда не поднимешь руку на нашего сына, — голос Рей в высшей степени серьезен. И такое предположение удивляет его, пока он не вспоминает, что он и Шив — Скайуокеры. Его семья славится конфликтами отцов и сыновей. И если откровенно, не только ими.

Но он опять пытается усмирить ее страхи. Что бы ни происходило в прошлом, это поколение будет другим. Рей убедится в этом. Он и Шив на одной стороне, и они любят друг друга, как положено отцу и сыну. Он никогда не причинит вреда мальчику, который примет его наследие в будущем.

— Я обещаю. Я никогда не причиню вреда Шиву. И, Рей, обещаю, что никогда не причиню вреда тебе.

Его несчастная Рей так настрадалась. Сначала жестокое пренебрежение в детстве, потом насилие с его стороны и теперь пытки в Сопротивлении. Ее прошлое — сплошная череда боли и лишений, но Рей пережила все это, вытерпела и преодолела.

Его жена — самый неунывающий человек, которого когда-либо встречал Кайло. Обычно это восхищало его, но теперь приносит печаль. С ней так долго плохо обращались: и он, и остальные. Он беспокоится, что где-то глубоко внутри Рей не верит, что заслуживает лучшего. Размышляя об их ссоре в медцентре, он понимает, что это радует его. Ему становится лучше при мысли, что у Рей есть границы того, что она готова терпеть с его стороны. Потому что Рей вынесла гораздо больше, чем любая обычная женщина. И она осталась верна ему даже при ужасных обстоятельствах.

И это напоминает Кайло еще кое о чем, что ему нужно искупить.

— Рей, когда Сопротивление схватило тебя, ушло слишком много времени на твои поиски. Три недели. Узнай я сразу, где ты, я бы бросился за тобой, не вовлекая в это Учителя. Но времени ушло слишком много, а после публичной казни Хакса твое спасение оказалось связано с гораздо более крупным стратегическим просчетом.

О, создатель, тот трибунал! В миг, когда Кайло узнал о приговоре Хаксу, он осознал, что судьба Рей уже не в его руках. И он верно предположил, что Учитель потребует от него демонстрации готовности лишиться жены. Ему было прекрасно известно, что это то испытание на верность, от которого не удержится старый Дарт Плэгас.

Учитель мог запретить спасать Рей, но вместо этого он отдал приказ об отсрочке. И в то время, при тех обстоятельствах, Кайло думал, что это хороший исход. Учитель не жесток, и задержка не была проявлением своеволия. Она казалась абсолютно логичной в глобальной стратегии для достижения их целей. Дарт Плэгас никогда не совершает поступков, за которыми не стоят стратегия и логика.

— По многих причинам, ждать было верным решением. Я считал, что тебе не навредят, пока не выяснят, кто ты. Рей, поверь, я не знал о твоей беременности. Не знал, что они раскопали, кто ты. Не знал, что они травят тебя. Я думал, что если тебе придется подождать немного дольше, не будет ничего страшного.

— Кайло, пожалуйста… Не надо… Прошу, не надо… — он чувствует, как напряглась Рей в его руках — она не хочет об этом говорить. Но ему уже не остановить рвущихся слов.

— О, Рей, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты страдала. Я верил, что моя мать и дядя не причинят тебе вреда. Полагаю, я не верил в то, что они могут. Сопротивление никогда не пытало пленников, этим славится только Орден…

Он ощущает сквозь Силу ее растущую панику. Она беспокоится, что он заговорит о малышке. Но нет, он не сделает этого с ней. Рей не нужны напоминания о ее скорби, поэтому он переходит к тому, что хочет сказать на самом деле.

— Я обещаю защищать тебя, Рей. Я твой ситх и всегда буду заботиться о тебе.

Верит ли она ему? Она должна поверить! Но он помнит, как тяжело дается его Рей доверие к другим.

Она отстраняется и встречает его взгляд.

— Я видела сны о тебе, Кайло. Когда я была в камере, я видела тебя. Как ты говорил мне, что с Шивом все хорошо. Побуждал меня оставаться живой. Это помогло. Ты придал мне сил, потому что вы с Шивом ждали меня.

Он гладит ее щеки, вытирая новые слезы. И клянется:

— Никто никогда не заберет тебя у меня, Рей. Мы вечно будем с тобой вместе, как и обещали друг другу в Басте.

— Да, — Рей поднимает левую руку, на которой виднеется шрам, и держит ее ладонью перед ним, пока он не соединяет ее со своей. — Я твоя и ты мой, — шепчет она.

— Да, — теперь он улыбается со всех искренностью, на которую способен. — Вместе навеки, соединенные Силой.

У Рей течет из носа, ее глаза покраснели и опухли, но в это мгновение она — самое прекрасное существо, которое доводилось видеть Кайло. Она — сам Свет, сияющий чисто и непоколебимо для него, и только Силе известно, насколько сильно его тайное влечение к Свету.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя, Рей. Я чудовище, которое тебя не заслуживает.

— О, Кайло. Ты чудовище. Но ты мое чудовище, — она ласково целует его. — Ты мой ситх.

Нежность быстро исчезает, как искра растворяется в пламени. Это было так давно, так давно — когда они были вместе. Она сдирает с себя ночнушку, пока он прикасается к ней, как слепой, прежде чем подхватить на руки и отнести на кровать.

Как он скучал по ней. Как скучал по этому.

Пусть он и истощен в душе, его тело уже возбуждено и горит для нее. Ему отчаянно нужна эта связь, и, к счастью, ее пыл разгорается под стать ему. Они с Рей всегда были в гармонии в объятиях друг друга. Она уже вся влажная и готовая для него, когда он входит в нее. Ему не продержаться долго этой ночью. Его тело безумно истосковалось, и физическая потребность слишком остра, но Рей опережает его, теряя себя в удовольствии на пятый глубокий толчок. И этого достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его разрядку. Этой ночью ему не удается добраться даже до пятой строки ситхского кодекса.

Это непередаваемое чувство: находиться внутри его жены, изливая семя глубоко внутри нее, чувствуя, как Сила содрогается и трепещет вокруг них. Ее Свет омывает его, на несколько мгновений исцеляя его потерянную душу. Ее сияющий Свет проникает в непроглядные глубины его Тьмы, через непрерывную стену гнева, мелочной мстительности и привычной жестокости, спускаясь еще ниже, к погребенным сожалениям, тайному стыду, безвестному самобичеванию, к отчаянию. Кайло не строит иллюзий — его нельзя простить за все грехи, но, по крайней мере, этой ночью Рей простила ему худшие, совершенные против нее.

Он — ситх. Завтра он будет убивать, калечить и лгать остальным. Но не Рей. Только для Рей он искренне раскаялся. Только для Рей он будет нравственным человеком.


	28. Chapter 28

— Скажи еще раз, зачем мне это? — Рей тревожно поглядывает на него, пока они сходят по трапу приземлившегося шаттла. Она не перестает теребить капюшон плаща, находясь в заметной нервозности с самого вылета. Сколько бы старый хранитель ни объяснял Рей положение вещей, фигура Верховного Лидера по-прежнему внушала ей неподдельный ужас.

Когда в сопровождении отряда штурмовиков они вступают под сень владений Сноука, Кайло пропускает ее вперед.

— Он — мой Учитель, и он просил о твоем присутствии. Не стоит бояться, Рей, — Кайло надеется уменьшить ее беспокойство из-за предстоящей встречи, словно, успокоив ее, он справится с собственным страхом. Сейчас Рей как никогда надо сделать все правильно. 

Официальным предлогом аудиенции для Рей у Верховного Лидера было заявлено ее общение с Люком Скайуокером, но Кайло достаточно хорошо знает Учителя, чтобы понимать скрытый за этим смысл. Старый ситх никогда не идет напрямик - такова его излюбленная тактика. И сегодня Кайло находится в не меньшем неведении, чем Рей, но ему бы не хотелось, чтобы она узнала об этом.

— Перестань суетиться, ты выглядишь прекрасно, — заверяет он, и это на самом деле так. На Рей — расшитый черный бархатный плащ, тот самый, который был на ней в день возвращения на «Финализатор» с Шивом. Из-под плаща выглядывает край красного шелкового платья, а на хрупкие плечи в изысканном беспорядке спадают локоны. По странной иронии сегодня Рей невероятно напоминает Падме Скайуокер.

— Мне кажется, будто я иду на встречу с твоими родителями, — мрачно бормочет Рей.

— Все не настолько плохо, — Кайло усмехается за маской. — И, кроме того, ты уже встречалась с моей семьей.

— Ну, я надеюсь, эта встреча пройдет лучше, чем прошлая, — хмурится она. — У меня худшая родня во…

— … всей галактике, — заканчивает за жену Кайло. Ведь так и есть. Кто еще в здравом уме решит подвергнуть пыткам свою беременную невестку? Лишь в его семье могло случиться подобное. — Просто помни то, что я сказал тебе, и все будет хорошо.

Не говори, пока не спросят, и говори только правду, выказывай крайнее уважение и ни при каких обстоятельствах не сопротивляйся. 

На протяжении всей дороги до крепости Верховного Лидера, Кайло бесконечно твердит ей эти четыре правила и, вдобавок, заставляет повторять их.

Если вспоминать прошлое, возможно, выбранная стратегия — не лучший способ успокоить и без того расшатанные нервы Рей. Но Кайло предпочел бы, чтобы Рей выглядела испуганной и взволнованной, нежели закатывала глаза и провоцировала бессмертного Повелителя ситхов. Рей кончит плохо, если старый Дарт Плэгас сочтет уместным смирять ее молниями.

Кайло уже давно откладывал этот разговор, надеясь дать Рей побольше времени восстановиться после пережитого. Сегодня его жене нужно иметь ясную голову, ведь, вне всяких сомнений, Учитель захочет испытать ее каверзными вопросами. И весьма очевидно, что еще он пожелает заглянуть в голову Рей.

Но все идет не так, как ожидает Кайло.

— Добро пожаловать, леди Рен. Я давно хотел встретиться с тобой.

Они с Рей входят в зал для аудиенций, где их сразу встречает его Учитель. Это необычно. Как правило, при прибытии Кайло старый ситх остается на возвышении, на своем троне, нависая над учеником. Немного тревожно видеть такой гостеприимный настрой у Учителя, словно это светский визит и они все старые приятели.

Взгляд Сноука скользит по нему, но, обратившись к Рей, Учитель слегка наклоняет голову. Кайло опускается на колено, выказывая традиционное почтение ученика, но Сноук оставляет его там, на полу, поскольку все его внимание занимает Рей.

— Длинные каштановые волосы, — говорит Сноук, после минуты внимательного изучения. — Ну конечно. Вы, мужчины-Скайуокеры, так предсказуемы, — Учитель запрокидывает голову, смеясь. Зубоскальство старого ситха приводит Кайло в замешательство, но Рей стоит безмолвно, встречая пугающего незнакомца вежливой улыбкой, в свое время свалившей с ног Хакса и его свиту.

Учитель сегодня крайней расположен к разговорам.

— Все до единого принцы из рода Скайуокер теряют голову раз и навсегда, миледи, — Сноук делает пренебрежительный жест в сторону коленопреклоненного ученика. — Его дед влюбился с первого взгляда, будучи еще мальчиком. У Дарта Вейдера ушли годы, чтобы завоевать свою королеву, но в конце концов ему это удалось. Даже жалкий джедай Скайуокер нашел себе пару. Такая жалость, что никто не догадался сказать ему, что он целовал свою сестру-близнеца, — Сноук награждает Рей удрученной улыбкой. Похоже, все внимание Учителя этим утром отдано Рей. — Всего лишь еще один пример, когда ложь джедая принесла так много боли. Я очень рад, что ты избежала его когтей. Моя дорогая, как мудро с твоей стороны было отвергнуть его.

— Встань, мой ученик, — приглашает его Учитель, возвращаясь к теме Скайуокеров. — Теперь наш нынешний принц нашел свою пару в тебе. Что за счастливый человек, — высокий муун слегка наклоняется к Рей, будто делясь секретом. — Тебе должно простить Кайло Рена за вашу первую встречу. Для него это нехарактерно, моя дорогая леди. Позволь счесть, что ты была слишком неотразима для него.

Кайло хмурится под маской.

Но Рей продолжает молчать. Хорошая девочка.

Сноук берет левую руку Рей, поворачивая ее ладонью вверх и медленно проводя костлявым пальцем по памятной отметине. Деформированное лицо улыбается Рей, прежде чем Сноук обнажает собственную ладонь с глубокими старыми шрамами. Почему Кайло никогда не замечал их прежде? Значит, у его Учителя действительно когда-то была жена.

— Я старый муун, миледи, — медленно и доверительно произносит он. — Мне довелось пережить пять жен. Но я почитал каждую из них, как следует ситху.

Учитель в первый раз за аудиенцию обращает взгляд на него.

— Она так несведуща и необучена. И вместе с тем так могущественна, — произносит муун с явным одобрением. — Столь невинный потенциал в Силе. Как… интригующе, — уронив руку Рей, он касается ее лица. Кайло наблюдает, как белые пальцы приподнимают ее за подбородок, как ее глаза закрываются.

Время пришло. Сейчас Учитель ворвется в сознание Рей, как много раз до того он делал с Кайло.

Хорошая девочка. Самоконтроль Рей способен вызвать восхищение. Она даже не морщится, когда Учитель продолжает нараспев свои речи, но Кайло прекрасно понимает, что Рей должна чувствовать в этот миг. Он сам ощущает давление в ушах, исходящее в тот момент, когда старый ситх призывает Тьму.

Сноук начинает медленно, вкрадчиво произнося слова, нашептывая секреты.

— Ты была пробуждена для Силы, но затем бежала от нее. Да, я вижу твой страх… Ты могла стать джедаем, если бы не он. Мудро было довериться чувствам. Прислушаться к эмоциям. Твой инстинкт выживания воистину… впечатляющий.

Длинные костлявые пальцы ласкающе водят по щеке Рей, и она подается к ним, прижимаясь к чужой руке, как любимый питомец, радующийся вниманию. Странные глаза его Учителя поблескивают от ее реакции. Кайло, не отрывая взгляда, смотрит, как Сноук проводит рукой, спускаясь к шее и еще ниже. Рей издает тихий стон. Ее глаза все еще закрыты, но голова откинута назад, а губы слегка приоткрыты. И внезапно к Кайло приходит осознание, что он стал невольным свидетелем удовольствия, а не боли.

У него перехватывает дыхание, и он не знает, как на это реагировать.

Встав за ее спиной, старый муун возвышается над Рей, опуская руки на ее плечи и расстегивая застежки плаща. Скрюченные кисти спускают тяжелый бархат с ее плеч, задерживаясь чуть-чуть дольше, чем следовало бы. Плащ падает на пол, оставляя его жену полураздетой.

— Пойдемте, миледи, — Сноук ведет Рей за руку на возвышение. И пока он устраивается на своем троне-кресле, Рей опускается на пол у его ног. Она сидит на коленях в луже алого шелка, а ее длинные волосы спадают на плечи.

Чувствуя опасливый интерес, Кайло смотрит, как его жена прислоняется головой к колену старого ситха. Ее лицо обращено к Кайло, как и ее взгляд. Слегка приоткрывшая рот, Рей кажется ослепленной Тьмой вечного мууна, который рассеянно гладит ее волосы.

— Да, позволь мне заглянуть в тебя. Покажись мне, Рей из пустыни.

Ресницы Рей снова опускаются, и раздается глубокий медленный стон. Кайло не может вспомнить, когда еще он видел Учителя таким довольным.

— Ты была такой брошенной. Сколь несчастной и одинокой была твоя жизнь, — с сочувствием произносит старый муун, вытаскивая из головы Рей ее прошлое. — Как повезло тебе, что Кайло Рен забрал тебя из жизни, полной страданий. Теперь он содержит тебя и мальчика в комфорте и безопасности. Ни он, ни я не позволим никому причинить вам вред. Ты дома и в безопасности с нами, миледи. Кайло Рен позаботится о тебе.

Кайло видит, как Рей начинает задыхаться. Все ее тело сотрясается от усилий, и она устремляется к его Учителю. Больше не прислоняясь к его колену, Рей опускает голову на его бедро, держась за него руками. И ее взгляд полон мольбы.

Кайло может думать только о том, когда в последний раз Рей находилась перед ним в той же позе, и его наполняет ужас. Но он не позволяет своим мыслям течь в подобном направлении, ведь перед ним Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, и он знает, что лучше для его ученика. И как бы ни было неприятно наблюдать за этим, такое положение вещей гораздо приятней для Рей, чем его обычный подход.

Во всяком случае, Кайло продолжает убеждать себя в этом.

— Я желаю знать о Люке Скайуокере. За последнее время ты виделась с ним дважды. Кайло Рен и я не встречали его почти десятилетие, — Рей поднимает взгляд, и Учитель берет ее лицо в свои руки. Кайло слышит, как она ахает. Один раз, два, три. — Да-а-а, — растягивая слова, нарушает тишину низкий голос ситха. — Покажи мне блудного принца. Какими же тщетными оказались попытки отца вернуть его. Некогда мы, возможно, могли бы поприветствовать его дома как ситха. Но он навечно потерян во лжи джедая.

Сноук убирает волосы Рей с ее лба двумя руками. Кайло старается не смотреть на то, как это явно нравится Учителю. И как это нравится Рей.

— Скайуокер желает твоему мальчику схожей судьбы. Мы не позволим этому случиться. Доверься нам, моя дорогая. Поверь в нас, — слова подкрепляются тяжестью Силы, Кайло чувствует это. Предложение Тьмы уютно запечатляется в голове, надавливая на страхи, обещая безопасность.

— Был и другой ребенок? — Учитель обращает глаза на Кайло, с заметным упреком в голосе. — Ты не рассказывал мне о потерянном ребенке, Кайло Рен, — но затем он снова наклоняется к Рей и вытирает ей слезы. Это ласковый жест, словно родитель утешает плачущего отпрыска. — Как ты должна ненавидеть Сопротивление, моя дорогая. Они убили твою малышку и пытались похитить твоего сына. Совсем скоро ты обретешь воздаяние. Совсем скоро Кайло Рен убьет их всех ради тебя. Только тогда твой сын будет в безопасности. И мы познаем покой, — Рей слабо кивает, и старый ситх одобрительно гладит ее щеку.

— Она словно источает Силу. Такая отзывчивая, — чтобы подкрепить свои слова, Сноук делает легкий взмах костлявыми пальцами. Рей соскальзывает с его колен, усаживаясь на пол. Кайло моргает пару раз, видя, как его жена запрокидывает голову и выгибает спину, широко разводя колени в невероятно откровенной, чувственной позе подчинения.

Учитель ловит его взгляд сквозь маску.

— Я вижу, что ты собственник, Кайло Рен.

Он не отвечает, борясь, чтобы сдержать смятение. И вспышку ревнивого гнева.

Сноук пожимает плечами.

— Как и положено ситху, — он возвращается к Рей, снова мешая Силу и речи. — Здесь есть лишь один человек, достойный наслаждаться тобой, миледи. Скажи нам, кто он.

— Мой ситх.

— И кто твой ситх? Поведай нам, кому ты принадлежишь.

— Моему императору, вашему ученику, Кайло Рену.

Старый ситх фыркает в ответ.

— Она повысила тебя в звании, мой мальчик. Как мило иметь такую поддержку супруги. Скажи нам, миледи, кому принадлежит Кайло Рен?

— Вам, Верховный Лидер.

— Тогда повтори нам, кому принадлежишь ты.

— Вам, Верховный Лидер, и Кайло Рену.

— Да, леди Рен, — удовлетворенно улыбается Сноук. — Ты, как и твой муж, принадлежишь мне. Добро пожаловать в семью, моя дорогая.

Учитель встает и предлагает Рей руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. Все еще под влиянием власти Сноука, Рей идет по помосту, словно в трансе, направляемая за локоть с почти светской обходительностью старым мууном. Они останавливаются, и внезапно Рей почти бросается в объятия его Учителя. Старый муун настолько высок, что Рей едва достает ему до груди. Сноук издает смешок. Он прижимает ее к себе и гладит ее голову, продлевая момент.

— Вернись к нам, дитя, — и с этими словами одурманивающее заклятье Тьмы спадает с Рей, и старый ситх вручает ее обратно Кайло.

К тому времени, как Рей приходит в себя, Учитель снова устраивается на своем троне.

— Благодарю тебя, леди Рен, что разделила со мной свои воспоминания. Так было необходимо, и это на многое пролило свет, — такая формальная вежливость режет слух Кайло. Он привык к Учителю, который отдает приказы. Но сегодня ничто во взаимодействиях Сноука и Рей не похоже на то, к чему привык Кайло Рен.

Вернувшись к нему от Учителя, Рей выглядит невредимой. И она снова стала той, кем была раньше.

— У вас это выходит лучше, чем у Кайло, — колко отмечает она.

Слышится сдавленный смешок.

— На моем веку мне повезло иметь гораздо больше практики. Несколько сотен лет практики. А теперь оставь нас, моя дорогая. Есть вещи, которые нам с учеником необходимо обсудить, — Рей вольна уйти, и Кайло чувствует, как его покидает напряжение.

В ее отсутствие Учитель говорит свободно:

— Твоя леди может оказаться опасной для нас. В ней с избытком хватает скрытого потенциала. Скайуокер определенно знает об этом.

— Она ненавидит Скайуокера.

Сноук соглашается:

— Да, было глупо со стороны Сопротивления пытать ее и убить ее ребенка. Но это сыграло нам на руку. Удача улыбнулась нам из-за их ошибки.

Удача — не то слово, которое выбрал бы Кайло, но он не спорит:

— Да, Учитель.

— Скайуокер знает, что она поддерживает тебя. Он понимает, как ты пользуешься ее Светом. Джедай вновь попытается забрать ее ради того, чтобы ослабить тебя.

— Да, Учитель.

— Ты должен контролировать ее Силу, Кайло Рен. Оградить ее от Скайуокера и сделать ее счастливой. Не предоставляй ей причин желать покинуть тебя.

— Да, Учитель.

Сноук продолжает раздавать инструкции:

— Разреши ей исцелять Силой ради ее душевного спокойствия. Это полезное умение, и оно не несет угрозы. Как только она станет по-настоящему опытной, ты отправишь ее ко мне. Мои старые кости могут получить выгоду от ее дара.

— Да, Учитель, — в душе Кайло предпочел бы держать жену как можно дальше от Сноука, но выбора у него нет. Он обязан слушаться Учителя. — Благодарю, что вы были мягки с ней, Учитель, — Кайло чувствует, что надо добавить эту часть. Как ни неприятно было наблюдать, но Дарт Плэгас был чрезвычайно обходителен с Рей.

— Мой мальчик, боль способна принести пользу. Но твоя леди — наш союзник, а не враг. Если ей надо будет напомнить ее место, я сделаю это, но сейчас нам стоит попридержать подобную тактику. Это лучший путь, чтобы обольстить женщин. Особенно упрямых. Намного эффективней, чем конфликт, — ситх указывает на него пальцем. — Прими это к сведению, мой ученик. Вскоре тебе пригодятся такие методы, чтобы управлять собственной империей. Конфликт — не всегда предпочтительный вариант развития событий.

— Разве я вам не союзник? — Рен не может удержаться от вопроса. Он вспоминает, как его голову рвало на части от наставлений Учителя на протяжении многих лет, если тому требовалось найти что-то в его сознании.

— О, сын мой, это поистине так. Ты — мой избранный ученик. И это делает тебя моим величайшим союзником и потенциально моим величайшим врагом. Поэтому лучше напомнить тебе о твоем месте здесь и сейчас.

— Да, Учитель.

Сноук одобрительно кивает.

— Однажды ты поступишь подобным образом со своим мальчиком. Всем ситхам требуется жесткая рука, даже твоему маленькому Рену. Ученику необходимо оценить все могущество учителя. Немного страха способствует большему уважению.

Черта подведена, и Учитель начинает говорить задумчиво:

— Твоя леди очаровательна. И так естественно отзывается Силе. Будь я моложе и целее, я бы забрал ее у тебя, Кайло Рен.

Кайло сохраняет на лице равнодушное выражение. Понаблюдав за тем, как его Рей податлива в руках старого ситха, он знает, что тот способен с легкостью исполнить эту угрозу.

— Я всегда наслаждался компанией женщин. Пять жен, Кайло Рен. Большинство мужчин сочли бы и одну достаточным наказанием, но я избрал пятерых леди в свое время. Много лет женщины служили мне отдушиной, — муун откидывается в кресле, явно в настроении поговорить. — Моя последняя жена была джедайкой. Я нашел ее в развалинах ситхского храма. В те дни джедаи считали, что ситхи истреблены, тогда как в действительно мы были беззащитны и жили у всех на виду, — изуродованное лицо Сноука искажается усмешкой при воспоминании. — Бедная девочка не представляла, где она оказалась и на кого наткнулась. Но она была прелестной муун, и я забрал ее. Статная и сильная, как наша капитан Фазма. Но упрямая, как твоя леди. Она сопротивлялась поначалу, но со временем научилась получать удовольствие от моего покровительства. — Учитель наклоняется вперед, говоря вкрадчивым голосом: — И как видишь, я не понаслышке знаю, как ты наслаждаешься леди, полной Света, тягу к которому ты так пытаешься скрыть, — Сноук указывает на него. — Мой мальчик, Свету отведено положенное место. Сидиус никогда не был сторонником этого. Не повторяй его ошибку, пытаясь вытравить Свет. Это невозможно. Вместо этого стремись управлять им, использовать его, так, как ты поступаешь со своей женой.

— Да, Учитель.

— Есть многое, что ты можешь постичь через женщин, Кайло Рен. Они создают жизнь, поддерживают ее и развивают. А жизнь означает Силу. Во многом Сила похожа на женщину, — Дарт Плэгас заметно наслаждается собой, его голос звучит медленно и тягуче, наполненный мудростью многовековой Тьмы. — Сила бывает непостоянной. Как красивая девушка, она может дарить и может забирать, следуя собственным желаниям. И она может яростно защищать своих фаворитов и проявлять пренебрежение к впавшим в немилость. Остерегайся мощи Силы. Она требовательна. Она попросит у тебя не меньше, чем ты просишь у нее. И, подобно женщине, Сила всегда ведет счет. Время от времени она непременно пожелает сравнять его, — предупреждающе выговаривает ему Сноук. — Когда-нибудь она может низвергнуть тебя, Кайло Рен. Всегда помни об этом.

Учитель продолжает:

— Да, и, подобно женщине, Сила будет контролировать твои действия, но слушаться твоей воли. Ныне ты женатый человек, и, как ты теперь понимаешь, хорошая жена занимается ежедневной рутиной, в то время как ты контролируешь ее в глобальном смысле. Будь осторожен, мой ученик. Пути Силы могут подчиниться тебе, но ты никогда не сможешь управлять ею в полной мере.

Сноук, должно быть, ощутил его затаенный скептицизм за маской, поскольку он откидывается в кресле и складывает на груди руки.

— О, но это правда. Все, до последнего слова. Но, возможно, ты слишком мало знаешь женщин, чтобы распознать это, — старый ситх награждает его презрительным взглядом. — У тебя было слишком много шлюх, Кайло Рен, а не любовниц. Меня радует, что ты взял жену. Вскоре ты станешь императором, поэтому сейчас для тебя настало подходящее время, чтобы наладить отношения с достойной женщиной.

— Рей родом с Джакку, — сухо напоминает Кайло. Его раздражает то, что его ткнули носом в его былые корусантские гулянки. Не считая изысканного акцента, Рей находится на той же ступени, что и те женщины. Не то чтобы это имело значение, поскольку она обладает Силой. И кроме того она — его Рей.

— Не будь слепым глупцом, — раздраженно шипит Учитель. — Твоя леди — одна на миллиард. Поверь мне, я знал женщин. И очевидно, что ты — нет, — он снова встречает пренебрежительный взгляд Сноука. — Твоя леди подарила тебе сына, который станет твоим будущим. Она оберегла твою семью от джедая. И она вынесла боль и потерю из-за тебя, когда могла бы стать джедайской героиней в Сопротивлении. На протяжении многих лет я перенес достаточно боли, чтобы знать, к чему это может привести. Поэтому не подвергай так легко сомнению ее лояльность нам, — лицо Сноука приобретает суровое выражение. — Ты рискуешь толкнуть ее обратно к джедаю, если не сумеешь позаботиться о ней как следует. 

Кайло смиренно принимает укоризненные слова. Он знает, что, вне всяких сомнений, не заслуживает Рей. Ему никогда не найти другой женщины, которая примет его таким, какой он есть. Такой, которой будет нужен он сам, а не его положение или власть. Такой, которая посвятит себя семье, подобно Рей. И даже не будь у нее Силы, Рей — идеальная для него женщина.

Как обычно, мудрость Учителя оказалась верной во всем. Рей поистине одна на миллиард.

— Не давай мне повода забрать ее у тебя, Кайло Рен. Даже сегодня искушение было достаточным, чтобы поступить так, — угроза Сноука столь же реальна, как и неожиданна. Кайло тяжело сглатывает при мысли о подобном исходе. — Она была бы невероятно восхитительной спутницей.

— Да, Учитель, — Кайло спешит согласиться, чувствуя, как замирает сердце.

— Обращайся с ней хорошо и держи ее под присмотром, и в этом случае можешь сохранить её у себя. И всегда помни, что ситх не может любить никого сильнее, чем он любит власть.

— Да, Учитель.

Удовлетворенный, старый муун расслабляется и, по своему обыкновению, дает Кайло новое задание.

— Когда война завершится, ты найдешь Ункара Платта на Джакку и убьешь его для нее.

_Ункара… кого?_

— Ты убьешь мужчину, который годами бил и морил голодом твою жену. Ты сделаешь это сам, Кайло Рен. Это личное. Ситх всегда дарит своей леди возмездие, — Сноук делает недолгую паузу. — Но пред ее ликом зови это правосудием. Она бы предпочла именовать это таким образом.

— Как пожелаете, Учитель.


	29. Chapter 29

— Что… Что это было? — Рей все еще слегка не в себе, когда Кайло выходит из зала аудиенций. Она смущенно трет лицо. — Он был в моей голове, я чувствую… Но остальное помнится смутно.

Кайло молчит. Взяв жену за руку и притянув к себе, он сразу же направляется к посадочной площадке, явно намереваясь побыстрее покинуть это место. Рей приходится спешить, чтобы поспеть за его размашистым шагом. На нем маска, но Рей видит, что он сердится: по крепко сжатым кулакам — классическая картина взбешенного Кайло.

Замечательно. Она все испортила.

— Я облажалась, да? — Рей произносит вслух очевидное. И, ох, как же это ужасно. Этот день так много значил для Кайло, а она подвела его.

— Нет, — сухо и отрывисто отзывается он. И добавляет после короткой паузы: — Ты ему понравилась.

— О, — тогда почему Кайло злится? — Погоди… О чем вы говорили, когда я ушла? — может, она и ни при чем.

Ответом ей служит тишина, но дыхание Кайло становится тяжелее.

— Кайло, поговори со мной, — Рей хочет понять. — Что он тебе сказал?

— Что может взять все, что захочет.

Рей закатывает глаза — она уже слышала подобные заявления от самого Кайло. Должно быть, еще одна ситхская штучка.

Тем временем они достигают посадочной площадки.

— Кайло… — снова начинает Рей, но он крепче сжимает ее руку, и она умолкает. Кайло наклоняется к ней, понижая голос, напоминая о тех, кто мог бы стать свидетелями их личного разговора:

— Ты моя, Рей. Никогда не забывай об этом. Никто никогда не заберет тебя у меня.

Вероятно, Кайло и его Учитель обсуждали Скайуокера. Конечно же, вот почему ее муж так разозлен и ведет себя по-собственнически. Его беспокоит, что джедай непременно попытается разлучить их вновь. Его Учитель, должно быть, видел это в ее воспоминаниях о ДиʼКуаре.

Рей кивает, и Кайло решительно повторяет:

— Обещаю тебе — ни одна живая душа на свете не заберет тебя у меня, — с этими словами Кайло провожает ее в готовый к взлету шаттл, отправляющийся на «Финализатор». Рей наблюдает сквозь иллюминатор, как Кайло, быстро исчезнув в своем шаттле, улетает в неизвестность.

Проходит десять дней. В этот вечер Рей устраивается в своих покоях, с Шивом на коленях, и когда она тянется к датападу, чтобы начать читать сказку на ночь, там внезапно обнаруживается сообщение:

«Я приземлюсь в 21:00. Приходи ко мне ночью».

Она улыбается и отписывается:

«Предлагаешь перепихнуться?»

«Ты портишь романтику», — жалуется он.

Вполне возможно, но ей не удержаться:

«Значит, это не предложение перепихона?»

«Нет, это приказ, — но потом, наверное, Кайло одумывается, понимая, что написал грубовато. И отправляет другое сообщение: — Думай об этом как о приказе перепихнуться».

Рей фыркает — ее муж порой бывает таким занудой, что кажется, из них двоих он — тот, кто вырос среди маргиналов, обосновавшись в разваленном брюхе AT-AT, а не принц из известной семьи дипломатов и политиков.

«Ты мне не приказываешь», — отвечает она.

«Я распоряжаюсь всем и всеми на моем корабле. Включая тебя», — Рей практически видит ухмылку на его лице, когда он пишет это, считая, что ему все сойдет с рук.

Рей решает, что пришло время проявить некоторое неподчинение.

«Мне плевать».

«Осторожно. Я известен своей склонностью к наказаниям».

Рей прикусывает губу на мгновение.

«Осторожно. Мне это может понравиться. Если ты пообещаешь связать меня, я могу попросить повторить это».

«Договорились».

Рей улыбается под нос.

«Я скучаю по тебе, Кайло. Поспеши ко мне».

«О, и кто из нас теперь романтик?»

В последнее время именно так обстоят дела в отношениях между Рей и ее Первым рыцарем. Кайло не бывает дома целыми днями и порой неделями, а потом он возвращается в ее объятия на одну ночь, повторяя мантрой свой ситхский кодекс и умоляя о ее Свете, в безумии страсти, что продолжается и продолжается до самого утра, и после он снова уходит. Оставляя Рей вымотанной, основательно оттраханной и по-идиотски счастливой.

Ей уже давно известно, что чем темнее дела Кайло, тем сильнее становится его зов к Свету. И читая кровавые репортажи о войне в голонете, она знает, что в них нет всей правды. Все обстоит, должно быть, слишком жестоко на поле боя, и Рей счастлива, что может подарить Кайло мгновения утешения, когда это ему так нужно.

Однажды, ранним утром, Рей возвращается в свои апартаменты в одной тонкой кружевной ночнушке, и панель безопасности зависает. Твою ж мать. И перезагрузка не помогает делу. На всякий случай Рей хлопает ладонью по панели еще пару раз, но ситуацию это не разрешает. Там, за дверью, спит Шив, и рядом с ним только дроид-няня, а Кайло ушел десять минут назад, и он не может взмахнуть рукой и сделать фокус с Силой, чтобы отпереть проклятую дверь.

Хм-м. Рей погружается в раздумья, прежде чем попытаться взмахнуть рукой самой. Но результата нет. Хаттова Сила. Хаттова дверь.

Ладно, время попытаться вскрыть ее. Поддев коробку неизменным спутником — бластером, Рей вырывает панель безопасности, после нескольких сильных рывков, и начинает ковыряться в проводке. Сигнализация не вырубилась, и это хороший знак. Но мгновением позже захлопывается гигантская дверь в конце коридора, и — ой — это не очень хороший знак. И, несомненно, не проходит и минуты, как она снова открывается, впуская в холл целое подразделение штурмовиков. И их бластеры не переведены на стан.

Рей стоит со вспыхнувшим лицом, практически голая, не считая тонкого шелка, запутавшись руками в оголенных проводах.

— Кажется, произошел какой-то сбой, — выдавливает она, глядя на десяток бластеров.

И тут, когда ситуация может стать еще более неловкой, она случайно задевает правильное соединение, и дверь отъезжает, выпуская Шива в его пижамке.

— Мамочка, ты вернулась? — звонким голоском спрашивает он. — Где ты была прошлой ночью? — затем он выглядывает из-за нее, замечая полный коридор охраны. — Штурмовики! — радостно восклицает он, хлопая в ладоши. — Смотри, мама, штурмовики! Ты спала со штурмовиками?

Кайло бы зашелся от хохота, услышав невинный вопрос, и несомненно отпустил бы шутку про FN-2187, но в этот момент Рей больше сосредоточена на бластерах, направленных на ее сына.

— Опустите оружие! — приказывает Рей своим «Я жена Кайло Рена, и по одному моему слову вас убьют» тоном. Это срабатывает, и штурмовики подчиняются. — В комнату, — Рей подталкивает Шива внутрь, после чего сама переступает через порог, сохраняя максимум невозмутимого королевского достоинства. Оказавшись, в конце концов, в безопасности в своих апартаментах, она облегченно закрывает за собой дверь и активирует замок.

Десять минут спустя Шив занимается сахарными хлопьями, включив новую серию «Транспортника Томаса», под присмотром дроида-няни, и Рей может, наконец, позволить себе долгожданный душ. Но когда ее взгляд ловит отражение в зеркале, она не может сдержать стона. Все обстоит гораздо хуже, чем она представляла.

Рей в курсе, насколько отвратительно прозрачная на ней ночнушка. И какое откровенное декольте. Но она и не думала, что вырез такой глубокий, что открывает потемневший след, который Кайло оставил на ее левой груди. В котором любой безошибочно распознает засос. Спутанные кудри в полнейшем беспорядке спадают ей на плечи и лицо. Приглядевшись, Рей видит, что ее губы раскраснелись и опухли, и хорошо, если от нее не воняет потом и сексом. Наглядные последствия очередной ночи с Кайло Реном, и она только что была на виду у целого взвода штурмовиков. Можно не сомневаться, что прямо сейчас они перешучиваются о том, как командующий и его благоверная повеселились прошлой ночью.

Еще одно короткое и прискорбное публичное представление, но оно становится частью богатой мозаики впечатлений экипажа «Финализатора» о леди Рен. Сначала она предстала перед ними спасенной героиней, во время трагичного прибытия в ангар, затем растерянной матерью в мешковатой форме, не расстающейся со своим ребенком, а теперь она броская и надменная королева Первого ордена.

Рей понимает, что стала объектом множества сплетен.

Она вызывает любопытство, это точно. Люди гадают, кто она, жена Кайло Рена, и какая она из себя. И иногда, как этим утром, они видят немного больше, чем предпочла бы Рей.

***

От ее имени Майло запрашивает встречу с главным врачом Сматом. Якобы чтобы поблагодарить за заботу и попросить разрешения посетить больных. Смат соглашается, но его задумчивый вид не укрывается от Рей.

— Разве это не для пропагандистских клипов Ордена? — спрашивает он у нее предельно вежливо, но так и не сумев скрыть нотку пренебрежения. 

— Абсолютно нет, — отвечает Рей, и он удовлетворенно кивает.

Смат — человек крупного телосложения, с густыми поседевшими волосами. Он с трудом приподнимается из-за стола, но, встав на ноги, движется довольно проворно, проводя для нее краткую экскурсию по вверенным ему объектам. И именно так все и начинается.

Каждый день, в течение двух часов, пока Шив спит, или вечерами, когда Кайло нет дома, Рей посещает медицинский центр. Она выбирает одного из пациентов, попросив медсестру рассказать ей вкратце причину недуга, поскольку сама ничего не знает о настоящей медицине, а потом она аккуратно задергивает занавеску вокруг кровати пациента и начинает исцеление Силой.

Концентрация истощает, и в лучшем случае через час Рей остается совершенно без сил. Но постепенно процесс становится проще. И все же должно пройти много времени, прежде чем ей удастся освоить техники, записанные в голокронах Баста. И это справедливо, ведь они — кульминация того, что джедаи изучали годами. Они гораздо сложнее любых потуг форсъюзера-самоучки, который пытается справиться с витиевато описанными методиками давно забытого учения Ордена джедаев.

Верный своему слову, Смат помогает ей. Ее посещения отнюдь не являются секретом, но они не привлекают особого внимания. Вдобавок она приходит в неприметной стандартной форме механика, и на первый взгляд она может показаться кем угодно.

Лишь главный врач интересуется тем, чем она занимается. Мысленно Рей связывает это с тем, что это входит в его обязанности, ведь она на его территории. Но на третью неделю ей становится ясно, что Смат интересуется ею самой.

Рей сидит возле постели находящегося без сознания пилота СИДки. У него очень сильные ожоги, как объяснила ей медсестра, и боль ужасная, такая, что обычные седативы едва справляются. Поэтому Рей решает лично заняться этим пациентом. И всего за час ей удается сладить с его болью.

Она уже заканчивает, когда главный врач отодвигает занавеску, приближаясь к ней. Он стоит и смотрит на нее, наблюдая, и по его нервному виду Рей становится понятно: ее раскрыли.

— Я знаю, что вы делаете, — объявляет Смат тихо.

Рей не поднимает головы, встречая его слова молчанием.

Но доктора это не пугает.

— Я слышал о такой силе, но никогда не видел. Мне казалось, это было утрачено много десятилетий назад.

И снова Рей не отвечает.

Смат изучает показатели пациента над изголовьем койки, внимательно проверяя датчики, прежде чем одобрительно кивнуть и вернуться к Рей.

— Моя мать была врачом, — признается он. — В свое время она училась на Корусанте, в республиканской медицинской академии. В те дни студенты проходили практику в Храме, так, чтобы официальная медицина могла принимать и альтернативные подходы, которые применяли джедаи. Моя мать часто рассказывала об обрядах, которые она видела во время Войны клонов. Исцеление, выходящее далеко за пределы того, что может наука.

Рей награждает Смата вежливой улыбкой и смущенным взглядом. Она обвела вокруг пальца достаточно много не в меру любопытных офицеров Хакса, чтобы справиться с этой безобидной конфузной ситуацией.

— Вы ошибаетесь относительно цели моих визитов, сэр. Я всего лишь…

— Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, — перебивает ее доктор, очевидно, не тронутый ее словами. — И очень благосклонен к тому, что вы делаете.

Рей открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но старый ветеран поднимает руку, останавливая ее. Как и ее муж, главный доктор привык командовать и, вероятно, отточил эти манеры за годы, еще до ее рождения, понимает Рей.

— Давайте будем честны друг с другом, леди Рен. Я знаю, что в вас есть Сила, и знаю, что вы используете ее, чтобы исцелять, — доктор осторожно выбирает слова, не сводя с нее глаз. — Я не спрашиваю, как вы обучились этому. Меня волнует лишь то, чтобы мои пациенты получали наилучший уход. Политика меня не беспокоит.

Рей обдумывает его слова, прежде чем слегка наклонить голову.

— Тогда мы понимаем друг друга.

Смат снова смотрит на пациента.

— Ожоги — ужасные травмы. Очень болезненные и обычно оставляющие после себя шрамы. Даже бакта не всегда справляется.

— Да, — соглашается Рей, думая о порезе, который она сама оставила на лице Кайло. — У моего мужа есть шрамы от ожогов.

— Я ухаживал за Реном после «Старкиллера», — тихо рассказывает Смат. Выходит, человек перед ней — один из немногих, видевших лицо Кайло. И его шрамы от ран, оставленных Рей. — Это были не обычные ожоги, леди Рен, — главный врач ошибочно принял ее тон за критику своей работы. — Ожоги от невероятно высокой температуры. Их невозможно было излечить до конца.

— Да, — вздыхает Рей. — Они были нанесены световым мечом.

— Он сказал вам?

— Я была там.

Смат задумчиво кивает в ответ на эти новости. Он оглядывает Рей, прежде чем спросить:

— Это правда, что Рен сражался с джедаем Скайуокером на «Старкиллере» и проиграл?

— Все так думают? — Рей кажется, что Кайло не оценил бы подобный слух. Ему нет нужды, чтобы подчиненные считали его неспособным справиться с задачей убить Скайуокера.

— Это общепринятое мнение, — поясняет Смат.

— Что ж, оно ошибочно, — твердо произносит Рей. — Кайло бился на «Старкиллере» не со Скайуокером, — она встречает взгляд пожилого доктора и думает, какую часть правды можно открыть. И если честно, ей хочется верить ему. — Он бился со мной.

Глаза Смата ошеломленно округляются.

— Кто вы? Вы джедай? — старик выдыхает последнее слова почти с благоговением.

— Я никто, — коротко поправляет его Рей. — И я не джедай.

По неверящему взгляду старика становится очевидным, что он сомневается в ее словах. Но он не оспаривает услышанное заявление.

— Мне семьдесят пять стандартных лет, юная леди. Достаточно, чтобы помнить время, когда некоторые считали джедаев героями.

— Герои есть на каждой стороне в любой войне, — отмечает Рей. Это ее личный опыт, поэтому слова звучат с ноткой горечи.

Смат достаточно мудр, чтобы не настаивать на продолжении беседы.

— Это разговор между нами, леди Рен, исключительно между нами.

Рей кивает.

— Мы поняли друг друга, — подтверждает она.

После этого случая Рей приходит в медицинский центр и покидает его, не встречая препятствий. Смат лично направляет ее к тем пациентам, которым, по его мнению, особенно необходима ее помощь. И все проходит незаметно. Люди на «Финализаторе» считают, что визиты леди Рен служат повышению морального духа, но некоторые шепчутся, что она пытается загладить вину за известную жестокость своего мужа. Другие думают, что леди Рен банально скучает.

Отгороженная занавеской от суеты медицинского центра, Рей узнает многое о жизни на звездном разрушителе. И порой делает удивительные открытия о самой себе.

Она снова находится у постели обожженного пилота, когда две ничего не подозревающие медсестры, занимающиеся пациентом неподалеку, привлекают ее внимание.

—… с той же волшебной Силой, как у Рена. Это правда. Мы ухаживали за штурмовиком, которого она кинула в стену в ангаре. И потом еще, когда она очнулась тут и швырнула бедную Барту так, что выбила из нее дух. Она и нового дроида разнесла на куски.

Рей разделяет их опасения — Сила порой пугает, и с этим не поспоришь. Но если бы они могли видеть то, что она делает с этим бедным пилотом, они бы передумали. Темные умения Кайло тоже вызывают страх. Как и световые мечи. Но эти исцеляющие техники — они поистине волшебны. Все больше и больше Рей думает, не это ли ее истинное призвание. Помогать людям, смягчая их боль, кажется гораздо более привлекательным, чем править галактикой. Из нее бы не вышло хорошего ситха. Амбиции Рей никогда не простирались дальше защиты интересов — ее собственных и Шива.

— Ух ты, я и не знала. Она довольно милая, когда приходит сюда, но та еще штучка. Мой приятель работал во второй смене неподалеку от ее палаты, когда к ней явился Рен, и она набросилась на него. Ему даже стало жаль командующего. Большинство не представляет, но Рен находился здесь постоянно, пока она была в отключке. Все ночи напролет, несколько суток подряд, держал ее за руку. И потом, когда она проснулась, он ушел. Пришел как-то раз, и она наорала на него, и он не возвращался. Думаю, Рен заслужил такую стерву жену. Они точно стоят друг друга.

Рей сжимает зубы. Будешь стервой, когда после пыток в Сопротивлении ты потеряла ребенка, и все из-за того, что вышла замуж за Лорда ситхов. Если кто-то на «Финализаторе» требователен до безумия, так это Кайло Рен.

— Угу… Она какая-то тощая. Рен сказал Смату не беспокоиться, что она не ест, и дать ей соль. Так мерзко. Это новая диета? Видно, она из тех дамочек с Верхнего уровня, которые никогда не едят, чтобы влезть в новую дизайнерскую шмотку. Барта нашла то ее белое платье с прошлой недели на модных показах. Тысячи кредитов за одну тряпку! Ты видела ее красное? Мне оно больше нравится.

Возможно, Рей стоит злиться на сплетни, но они слишком смешны, чтобы волноваться из-за них. Если бы хоть кто-то знал, кто на самом деле скрывается под внешним лоском леди Рен. Хотя, наверное, никто бы не поверил. Слишком нелепо полагать, что Кайло Рен женился на необразованной сироте — мусорщице с Джакку, которая вдобавок работала на Сопротивление и разыскивалась Первым орденом. И даже почти стала учеником джедая, которого Орден хочет убить. И помогла Сопротивлению взорвать «Старкиллер». «Вам до такого не додуматься», — усмехается Рей про себя.

— Ох, я согласна. Тоже не понимаю. Она такая простая без макияжа и прически. Я бы предположила, что жена Рена сногсшибательна. В смысле, он же может выбрать любую женщину в галактике. Наверное, ему нравятся молоденькие — ей на вид не больше двадцати пяти.

Как хорошо, что Джакку закалило ее выдержку, думает Рей. Будучи мусорщицей, она слышала о себе немало презрительных слов. И только сейчас начала осознавать полностью, что означает быть замужем за Кайло. И да, это немного ее беспокоит. Раньше она не задумывалась над тем, на что подписалась, согласившись стать Первой леди галактики. Публичные последствия ее статуса жены Кайло не затрагивали ее в замке Баст. Ее лишь волновало, что это будет означать для нее и ее сына.

Как там однажды Кайло сказал о своей семье — что личное значит политическое? Он постоянно твердил о джедаях и ситхах, но на самом деле это применимо и в данном случае. Рей сделала свой личный выбор, думая, что так будет лучше для ее семьи, и, может, отчасти делая политический выбор, отрекаясь от Сопротивления, которое хотело похитить ее сына. Но целью брака с Кайло никогда не было стать императрицей. И все же, нравится ей это или нет, Рей понимает, что она на пути к тому, чтобы вскоре стать официальным лицом Первого ордена.

Ирония ситуации и ответственность страшат ее. Все те надежды и мечты о будущем, что Рей вынашивала на протяжении многих лет, никак не состыковываются с тем, что принесла ей ее нынешняя жизнь.

***

Рей, леди Рен, официально представлена галактике, присутствуя на казни.

Первый орден отлично разбирается в законах сцены, и сегодняшний спектакль отвечает всем ожиданиям зрителей: огромное собрание офицеров и солдат в ангаре «Финализатора», бледная и суровая на вид группа старших офицеров перед красно-черными штандартами Ордена и воодушевляющая речь генерала Фелпса. Часть ее включает панегирик в честь Хакса и всех потерянных в результате нападения на Баст, и часть прославляет победу в битве при ДиʼКуаре, и все приправлено предстоящим кровопролитием.

Главное событие — это казнь троих сопротивленцев. Один заведовал тюремным бункером на ДиʼКуаре, другой возглавлял рейд на замок Баст, а последний был достаточно известен в высших кругах Сопротивления, чтобы быть в курсе того, что происходит. Были некоторые споры по поводу способа казни, но Кайло Рен разом пресек их, объявив, что эти люди будут казнены так же, как Хакс. С зачитыванием их признаний и последующим расстрелом. Сопротивление не задумывалось о морали при обращении с пленными представителями Ордена, таким образом, к орденским пленникам правосудие будет столь же сурово.

Другими словами, око за око.

Это не первый раз, когда Рей наблюдает за торжественным убийством людей. В прошлый раз ее руки были скованы и она стояла вдали от камер, но сегодня будет воплощать собой бывшую жертву, которая с одобрением наблюдает за тем, как один за другим ее мучители падают на землю. От ее имени, от имени генерала Хакса и его погибших товарищей. Официально леди Рен — единственный человек, переживший налет на замок Баст, поскольку существование Шива Рена и Майло держится в тайне от прессы.

Рей позволяет дроиду колдовать над собой почти час, пока закаляет себя перед тем, что грядет. Она облачается в изысканный плащ с вышитой черным по черному эмблемой Первого ордена. Кроваво-красный шелк ее платья выглядывает из-под краев плаща при каждом ее шаге. Это тот же наряд, что был на ней во время встречи с Учителем ее мужа, и он нравится Кайло, о чем тот с гордостью сообщает ей, добавляя, что она выглядит, как истинная леди Рен. Сегодня, впрочем, ее волосы убраны в строгую прическу, а взгляд мрачен и холоден.

Майло провожает ее в ангар и, заметив, как она нервничает, старается подбодрить ее. Не улыбайся и не вертись. Будь собранной, серьезной и недоступной. Помни, что на тебя со всех сторон будут направлены камеры. Рей понимающе кивает, и затем хранитель незаметно сует ей в руку белый платок «просто на всякий случай».

Кайло берет ее за руку и ведет на помост, и если минутой раньше в атмосфере царило будоражащее предвкушение, то теперь, словно по команде, наступает тишина. Множество глаз наблюдает, как Первый рыцарь и его леди выходят на сцену. Их и раньше видели вместе на публике — на «Финализаторе», —но это первый раз, когда их появление транслируется на всю галактику. Они занимают свои места, и Кайло кивает генералу Фелпсу. Время начинать.

— Приступайте к делу и выполните свой долг, — Кайло формулирует это так. Необходимо, чтобы эти люди умерли, дабы предотвратить в будущем нападения на его семью. И это справедливое наказание, в их вине нет сомнений. Кайло уверен в этом, ведь именно он проникал в их головы, о чем не преминул сообщить старшему по званию среди приговоренных. Тому, который участвовал в заседании комитета, одобрившего допрос Рей. Кайло встречает ее взгляд и говорит, что этот человек — один из тех, кто несет прямую ответственность за ее пытки. Его казнь — это акт справедливости.

Рей соглашается без промедления. Это ее долг по отношению к потерянной дочери. К малышке, о которой она никогда не решится заговорить вслух, но о которой не может перестать думать.

Рей мрачно смотрит, как падают осужденные. Она смутно узнает начальника бункера и того, кто командовал рейдом. Но когда мешок сдергивают с головы последнего пленника, она понимает, что прекрасно его знает. Это FN-2187. Предатель Первого ордена. Майор Сопротивления. И до того, как ее лояльность подверглась сомнению, он был очень дорог ей.

_Финн! О, Финн! Только не он!_

Камеры улавливают, как леди Рен хватается за руку своего мужа. Она крепко сжимает ее, раздавленная происходящим, но выражение ее лица не меняется. Все галактика становится свидетелем того, как Первая леди Первого ордена, некогда бывшая жертвой приговоренных, демонстрирует несомненную солидарность с мужем.

Когда все заканчивается, Рей благодарит генерала Фелпса за его речи. Пусть Фелпс — не Хакс, но его бывший начальник гордился бы тем, что его традиции воодушевляющих речей продолжаются. И после этого Рей надевает обратно капюшон, прячась от камер, не дожидаясь Кайло, чтобы уйти. Она выполнила свой долг.

Теперь время для платочка, предусмотрительно врученного ей Майло.

Кайло догоняет ее, когда она скрывается в своих апартаментах. Никто не побеспокоит их здесь. В уединении покоев он может снять маску, роняя ее на стол. Рей падает ему в руки, заходясь в рыданиях, не успевает он сделать и шага от стола.

— Я сделал это ради тебя. Ради твоей безопасности, — Кайло гладит ее, в попытке утешить. — Не жалей, Рей. Смотри только вперед, не оглядывайся.

В этих словах — сама суть жизни для жены Кайло Рена. Что сделано, то сделано, и это нельзя исправить. С допроса на «Старкиллере» и до казни Финна на борту «Финализатора» — что сделано, то сделано — и Рей продолжает принимать это.

У нее нет лучшего выбора.

В моменты просветления Рей понимает, что Финн был прав тогда, на Такодане, когда пытался записаться к контрабандистам и исчезнуть во Внешнем кольце. Финн знал то, что галактика усвоила в последующие четыре года: бой с Первым орденом — не тот бой, который можно выиграть. В итоге можно лишь обсуждать условия, на которых ты сдашься.

Рей поначалу пыталась прятаться, но Кайло загнал ее и Шива в угол в один прекрасный день в лесу. И потом она предприняла попытку сбежать, но обстоятельства сложились так, что Сопротивление больше не было ее спасительной гаванью. И все, чем она занималась с тех пор, так это тем, что обсуждала условия своей сдачи, ради выживания. Идеализм давно исчез, оставив прагматизм править балом, и шаг за шагом Рей продолжала сдаваться понемногу. Ей не победить Кайло Рена, и поэтому она присоединилась к нему. И перед ее глазами продолжают разворачиваться последствия этого решения, пока она пытается осмыслить их.

Что сталось с той сиротой, которая упрямо отказывалась продать дроида за шестьдесят порций? Рей перестала вести себя, как та девчонка, давным-давно и уже год как перестала быть на нее похожей. Та девчонка никогда бы не узнала себя в леди Рен. Кто же я, гадает Рей время от времени. Никто, рефлекторно напоминает она себе. Но сейчас она в этом больше не уверена.

Цепь событий, приведших Рей к тому, чтобы стоять перед всей галактикой рука об руку с Кайло Реном, слишком странна, чтобы поверить. И оглядываясь на прошлые обстоятельства, Рей честно не в состоянии сказать, поступила бы она по-другому. В конечном итоге она все равно оказалась бы здесь. Даже прежде чем они рассекли руки при лунном свете, судьба Рей была неразрывно связана с Кайло Реном.

Видение светового меча у Маз предвосхитило то, что еще не случилось: их встречу.

В минуту, когда Кайло чувствовал в себе романтика, он назвал бы это судьбой. Но видя, как бездыханное тело ее бывшего друга оседает на пол, Рей думает, что это нечто большее, чем невезение несчастной сиротки с Джакку. Она осознает теперь, что трагедия затрагивает всех, кто приближается к семье Скайуокер. Выйти замуж за Скайуокера или любить его — значит быть дважды проклятой.

Свершилось ли правосудие? Рей сомневается. Мотивы кажутся слишком подозрительными. Да, Кайло казнил давнего предателя и одного из ее мучителей. Но еще недавно Финн был его соперником в любви, врагом, который нанес Первому рыцарю несколько успешных ударов в темном заснеженном лесу. Возможно, подозревает Рей, смерть Финна явилась удобным разрешением множества проблем, но что бы за ней ни стояло — справедливость или месть — расплата та еще сучка.

Находясь в успокаивающих объятиях Кайло, Рей плачет о Финне, но не только о нем, а еще и о нерожденной Падме Рен, о Хаксе и о галактике в целом.

И как ни странно, она чувствует облегчение от того, как все произошло.

— Спасибо, что не предупредил меня, — выдавливает Рей между всхлипами. — Я бы не смогла пройти через это, знай я заранее, — эта маленькая благодарность сегодня единственная.

Она дарит Кайло короткий поцелуй, и он в ответ нежно проводит по ее щеке, прежде чем они бросаются друг на друга. Его горячие губы сцеловывают ее слезы, и температура в комнате продолжает нарастать.

Для Кайло сегодняшний день стал днем, когда галактика узрела его императрицу. Она стояла рядом, явившись перед его войсками, держа его за руку и одетая в его цвета, а он убивал ради нее. Гордость, смерть и страсть слились в едином порыве, и Кайло горит желанием обладать ею.

Рей думает только об утешении. Она нуждается в этой близости, чтобы укрепиться в жизни, после того как она стала свидетельницей стольких смертей.

Ее тяжелый плащ падает на пол. Расстегнутое платье сползает на талию, и Кайло задирает ей юбку, трогая бластер, прикрепленный к бедру.

— Хорошая девочка, — хвалит он, лаская ее бедра выше и отводя в сторону полоску кружевных трусиков. Вид Рей, распластанной на столе, с бластером у бедра, заставляет его член отвердеть почти до боли.

— Сделай мне ребенка, Кайло, — стонет она, когда он входит в нее. — Пожалуйста… Дай мне другого ребенка, — Рей хочется, чтобы новая жизнь заполнила ноющую пустоту внутри, после всех смертей и потерь. Пусть ее новый малыш станет новой надеждой на будущее.

Она чувствует, что и Кайло желает того же. Он будет рад включить в свое наследие еще одного маленького ситха, следующее поколение рода Избранного. Новая жизнь, чтобы отметить начало столь близкой Второй империи. Ведь Кайло близок, так близок к победе.

Через несколько часов Рей находит в голонете записи о леди Рен. Несколько картинок и редкие детали, одобренные пропагандой Ордена. О ней пишут, что она добра и отзывчива, что она преданная жена и мать. Гражданское лицо, похищенное из собственного дома Сопротивлением. Леди Рен едва оправилась от месяцев плена и жестоких пыток. Она приподнимает бровь, читая о своей семье и не обнаруживая ни слова о своем прошлом, информация о нем намеренно опущена, ради защиты Рей. Разумное решение, верно. Но вдобавок удобное средство, чтобы избежать откровенной лжи.

И конечно, под записями уже тысячи комментариев. Рей оглядывает первый десяток. А потом убирает датапад в сторону. Как и у медсестер в палате, у всех есть свое мнение о леди Рен. По большей части нелестное для нее.

Кто же она? Она — Рей с Джакку, давшая однажды клятву пережить Кайло Рена. Но многое поменялось, как и она сама. И сейчас она Рей, леди Рен. И эта Рей хочет большего, чем просто выжить. Она мечтает стать счастливой. Это то, в чем она призналась Кайло в ту ночь, когда он открыл ей правду о «Старкиллере». И она простила его, потому что хотела счастья. Нет, возмущенно думает Рей, она заслуживает счастья.

Так что катись в бездну, Сопротивление. Вместе с близнецами Скайуокерами. Как и те штурмовики, что втихую посмеиваются над ее позором в коридоре. Пусть идут в задницу тупые сиделки со своими сплетнями, а заодно с ними и хейтеры в голонете. Пусть в задницу отправляется вся проклятая галактика!

Они с Кайло и Шивом будут жить долго и счастливо. У Рей будет любящая семья, о которой она мечтала всю жизнь, а у Кайло его драгоценная Вторая империя, и вместе они будут счастливы во веки веков. И все, что произошло по дороге к этому, будет стоить того в конце концов.

Все. 

Даже Финн.


	30. Chapter 30

Когда Рей наконец-то отступает от кровати пилота, по корабельному времени уже давно наступил поздний час. Раненый медленно начинает восстанавливаться, и врачи надеются вскоре вывести его из искусственной комы. Но никто до сих пор не приходил навещать его, поэтому Рей решает для себя вернуться к нему завтра, ей не хочется, чтобы он чувствовал себя покинутым, после того как очнется и услышит много плохих новостей.

Может, виной тому позднее время или усталость после исцеления, но сегодня Рей охвачена странной задумчивостью. Она окидывает пациента долгим взглядом. Должно быть, он одного с ней возраста, если не моложе. У него впереди вся жизнь, и отныне она навечно опалена войной.

Кайло продолжает уверять ее, что война заканчивается. Уверенная предрешенность в его голосе сменяется оптимизмом в те минуты, когда он говорит, что конец близок и совсем скоро все станет лучше. Что вместе они будут править галактикой. _Все будет так, как захотим мы_ , обещает он. И потом раздается ложь, в которую, как ей известно, нельзя верить: мы обретем покой. Она делит постель с ситхом достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что спокойствие — это ложь.

Рей побывала на каждой из противоборствующих сторон и слышала призывы к оружию — с разных точек зрения. И, чего уж скрывать, по-своему каждая из них имеет основания и причины. Рей выросла на Джакку, и ей не требуются пламенные речи Хакса, чтобы обрести уверенность в пользе закона и порядка в противовес преступности и коррупции, а также в необходимости обеспечения больших возможностей для существ за пределами Ядра. Она знает, что в глубине души не может отрицать подсознательного стремления к свободе и демократии, какими бы грязными и неэффективными последние ни казались. Если бы только всё названное могло сосуществовать, а высокопарные обещания Первого ордена и Сопротивления — исполниться. И тогда, возможно, воцарился бы настоящий мир. И не было бы больше обожженных пилотов, похищенных детей, которым суждено стать штурмовиками или джедаями, и голодающих сирот, застрявших на бесперспективных планетах.

Будь то в ее силах, Рей исцелила бы раны истерзанной войной галактики. Но она не может. И посему она пытается вылечить хотя бы одного человека, понемногу, но неуклонно, каждый день, в медицинском центре «Финализатора».

Уже поздно, и освещение в палатах переходит в ночной режим, но окружающая обстановка ей знакома, поэтому Рей в одиночку направляется к выходу. И едва покинув палату, она чуть не утыкается прямо в парадную форму генерала Фелпса.

— Ох, — Рей удивленно подпрыгивает. — Простите меня, генерал, — смущенно произносит она. Так неуклюже с ее стороны. Она делает шаг в сторону, пропуская его.

Но генерал остается на месте.

— Леди Рен, — кивает он ей. — Я пришел, разыскивая вас.

— Меня? — удивляется Рей. Фелпс явно мнется, из-за чего у Рей появляются нехорошие предчувствия. Фелпс — следующий по рангу после Кайло, и он явился лично, чтобы найти ее почти за полночь в медцентре.

— Что-то не так, — выговаривает она. О, Сила, что-то случилось с Кайло!

— Не… совсем верно. Есть дело, которое требует вашего присутствия, леди Рен. Не будете ли вы так любезны сопроводить меня в тюремный отсек?

Тюремный отсек? Теперь нехорошее предчувствие становится явственным.

— В чем дело, генерал?

— Пройдемте со мной, леди Рей, — Фелпс делает жест в сторону коридора. Пришел черед четвертой смены, поэтому большая часть экипажа «Финализатора» отдыхает или спит. Рей и генерал совершенно одни в опустевшей части огромного корабля.

— Сегодня мы неожиданно взяли в плен весьма важную персону. Этот пленник, по-видимому, вам знаком, — Фелпс говорит медленно, тщательно выбирая слова. Что бы там ни было, все плохо. — В отсутствие Кайло Рена, заключенный просит о встрече с вами.

— Со мной? — Рей внезапно замирает, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание. Ей неуютно от того, что сопротивленческое прошлое продолжает напоминать о себе. — Кто спрашивает обо мне?

— Это деликатный вопрос, — уклончиво отвечает генерал, заметно нервничая.

Рей награждает его испытующим взглядом. Все эти отговорки и неопределенность не нравятся ей — пусть Фелпс назовет истинную причину.

— Кто это, генерал? — требовательно спрашивает она.

— Она говорит, что она ваша мать.

Ее сердце сжимается в груди.

— Мать? — медленно повторяет она, закрывая глаза. Скорее, свекровь. Дерьмо. У них генерал Органа.

За этим кроется гораздо большее, чем ее сопротивленческое прошлое — весь хаос семьи Скайуокеров будет явлен Первому ордену.

— Лея Органа? — шепчет она имя, и генерал Фелпс кивает.

Рей отворачивается. Она прижимает руку к груди, а другую прикладывает к виску. Исцеления Силой выматывают, вдобавок она устала. А теперь еще и это. Едва только она оправилась, и они с Шивом вернулись к привычной рутине, а отношения с Кайло начали налаживаться, подобное дерьмо просто обязано было произойти. С ее губ срывается тяжелый вздох. Может, так было предрешено, но почему именно в эту ночь, когда ее мужа нет рядом? Почему ей приходится разбираться с его семейными проблемами самой?

— Кайло известно, что вы нашли ее? — тихо спрашивает она, взглянув на генерала.

— Мы отправили Рену сообщение, но он в шести часах в гиперпространстве. Нам бы хотелось, чтобы она начала говорить, раз представилась возможность. И она хочет говорить с вами.

— О, Кайло, — слова вырываются сами собой, и Рей прижимает ладони к лицу. Бедный Кайло. Это ничем хорошим не кончится.

Генерал Фелпс рядом с ней имеет бледный вид. Рей не уверена: потому ли, что просит Рей о помощи в допросе ее свекрови, или сама мысль о том, что Рей знакома с кем-то из Сопротивления, претит ему. Если последнее, что же будет с Фелпсом, когда ему откроется вся правда. Скорее всего, упадет в обморок.

Генерал переминается с ноги на ногу, сцепив руки перед собой, и морщится. Ему это нравится не больше, чем ей.

— Мне жаль, моя леди. Нам не было известно о ваших… отношениях с генералом Органой. Я понимаю, насколько это сложно для вас.

— Не причиняйте ей вреда! — внезапно шипит Рей, бросаясь к нему. Она пронзительно смотрит на него, нацелив указательный палец ему под нос. — Не смейте ее трогать до того, как вернется Кайло!

Генерал отводит ее руку.

— Это компетенция военных. Будем следовать протоколу. Стандартные процедуры… 

— Нет! — Рей сыта по горло орденским маскировочным лексиконом. Она достаточно наслушалась на переговорах Кайло в Басте, чтобы запомнить те многочисленные эвфемизмы, которыми Первый орден обозначает пытки. И это определенно что-то из них.

Да, Лея Органа ей не друг. Но она все еще принцесса, политик, героиня из прошлого и мать Кайло. И если бы не джедай, убивший Падме Скайуокер и укравший ее детей, изначальная Империя все еще могла существовать — с Леей Органой во главе. Генерал Фелпс может считать это ерундой, ведь Орден только что пленил известного врага, но на самом деле за этим скрывается гораздо большее. И Рей собирается быть выше этого и настоять, чтобы Первый орден выказал ее свекрови то уважение, в котором Лея Органа отказала ей самой — во время ее пленения в Сопротивлении.

В конце концов, Лея Органа тоже принадлежит к семье Скайуокер. И здесь замешена не только политика, но и нечто личное. Лишь Кайло вправе принимать решения по таким вопросам.

— Теперь вы выслушайте меня, генерал. Лея Органа не моя мать, она моя свекровь. У вас в камере мать Кайло Рена. Посему, если вы не желаете познакомиться поближе с его световым мечом, вы оставите ее в покое и абсолютно невредимой, пока он не вернется через пару часов. Мой муж разберется с этим лично.

— Рен? — генерал Фелпс быстро моргает, глядя на нее. — Она мать Кайло Рена?!

— Верно, — подтверждает Рей. — Кайло расплавит гипердвигатель, но вернется сюда, поверьте мне. Его возвращения не придется ждать все шесть часов. Но вы тем временем и пальцем ее не тронете.

Фелпс все еще ошарашенно смотрит на нее, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное.

— Если она мать Рена, это означает…

— Дарт Вейдер — дед Кайло, — заканчивает за него Рей, прежде чем снова взглянуть ему в глаза со всей серьезностью. — А джедай Люк Скайуокер — его дядя. Все те теории в голонете являются правдой, генерал.

— Выходит, все эти годы Рен противостоял собственной семье? — генерал потрясен, но в его голосе сквозит любопытство.

— Да. Спустя сорок лет эта семья все еще бьется за галактику.

Генерал щурится, и Рей почти видит, как подозрения начинаются роиться у него в голове.

— Кто же вы тогда во всем этом? Почему она желает общаться именно с вами?

_Ох, генерал, вы и представить не можете. Но вы определенно услышите кое-что сегодня._

Рей точно знает, что если начнет говорить с Леей Органой, все вылезет наружу. Вся неприглядная правда о ней и Кайло Рене. Будет много горечи, ведь это будет ссора между женщинами. Будут крики и слезы, и, возможно, кому-то придется умереть. Ведь они обе из семьи Скайуокер, и так водится в их семье.

Генерал все еще смотрит на нее выжидающе, и Рей продолжает:

— Я в таком же замешательстве, как и вы. Всего лишь пытаюсь выжить среди Скайуокеров, — ее тон опять становится суровым. — Не причиняйте ей вреда! Она — похищенная дочь Дарта Вейдера, и это дело не входит в вашу компетенцию, генерал. Это дело ситхов, — и поскольку Фелпс не спешит соглашаться, Рей решает прибегнуть к привычному ей торгу. — Я поговорю с генералом Органой, с условием, что ее не будут допрашивать, пока не вернется Кайло.

Фелпс молчит, раздумывая, но Рей чувствует, что он склоняется к тому, что шесть часов — разумный срок, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Договорились, — соглашается он.

— Дайте мне слово, генерал, — настаивает Рей. — Вы лично гарантируете моей семье, что с Леей Органой будут обходиться хорошо, пока не вернется мой муж, чтобы разобраться с ней.

— Хорошо.

Погодите… На что она только что подписалась? Лея Органа ей не друг. По сути, Рей ненавидит ее… вроде как. Но все же она часть семьи… вроде как. Кайло может не любить свою мать, полагает Рей, но это отнюдь не означает, что ему хочется, чтобы Орден жестоко обращался с ней. Да и кто станет избивать пожилую женщину?

Ладно, как бы там ни было, пути назад нет. Время брать под контроль возможный ущерб.

— Генерал, — голос Рей звучит низко и серьезно. — Сегодня вы услышите многое о моей семье. И некоторые вещи могут прийтись вам не по душе, — наверное, это главное преуменьшение года, если не десятилетия. — Внутренние конфликты моей семьи не предполагают общественной огласки. Я знаю, что мы с Кайло Реном можем полагаться на вашу крайнюю осторожность в этом деле, — Рей окидывает Фелпса предостерегающим взглядом, тем самым «Я — леди Рен, и я могу сказать моему мужу, чтобы он вас убил». — Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что каждый в тюремном отсеке разделяет подобный настрой. Ради них самих, — с этими словами Рей расправляет плечи и кивает. — Я буду говорить с генералом Органой прямо сейчас. Отведите меня к ней.

***

— Привет, Рей.

— Леди Рен, заключенная, — одергивает пленницу один из надзирателей.

— Все в порядке, — спокойно произносит Рей, присаживаясь. — Мы с генералом не настаиваем на протоколе, — последствия этого разговора станут причиной многих конфликтов, и Рей не собирается придираться к тому, как ее назвала Лея Органа.

Она окидывает закованную женщину, сидящую напротив нее, внимательным взглядом. Война заметно подкосила ее. Принцесса до мозга костей, она все еще носит замысловатую прическу из кос, но теперь в ней гораздо больше серебра. В уголках темно-карих глаз залегли морщинки, словно на плечах этой женщины лежит тяжесть всей галактики, но при этом она кажется удивительно хрупкой. Как ни посмотри, Рей всегда считала лидера Сопротивления опасной. Эта женщина умеет произвести впечатление. Но сегодня она больше похожа на усталую бабушку, чем на закаленного годами старого политика.

Генерал Фелпс наклоняет голову в сторону Рей.

— Мы будем снаружи, если она вдруг попытается сделать что-то. Лейтенант останется здесь с вами.

— Благодарю вас, генерал. Это не займет много времени.

— Им заменили Хакса? — Лея Органа провожает взглядом генерала, пока тот покидает помещение. Ее голос свидетельствует, что она едва ли впечатлена. Она заговорщически наклоняется вперед. — Они правда не знают, кто ты, Рей? Подумать только, Первый орден беспокоится, что без часу джедайке требуется защита от меня. Им известно, что однажды ты одержала верх над великим Кайло Реном в дуэли на световых мечах? И что ты рассекла лицо человеку, которого теперь зовешь мужем? Ведь до этого ему не требовалась маска.

Рей игнорирует выпад, но побледневший лейтенант рядом с ней нервно ерзает в своем кресле.

— Почему вы хотели поговорить со мной?

— Я хочу знать о моем внуке. Могу я увидеть его? Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на него, прежде чем я умру.

Она что, серьезно?

— Нет, — эта женщина еще имеет наглость просить ее привести Шива, после того как пыталась украсть его. И сейчас середина ночи, а малышу всего три года. Нет. Ни за что.

— Тогда расскажи мне о нем.

Это самая безопасная тема, на которую они с Леей когда-либо разговаривали, и Рей решает подыграть.

— Он в порядке. Быстро растет и быстро учится. Он гораздо счастливее здесь, чем там, где мы жили раньше. Он обожает жизнь на звездном разрушителе.

— Да, я помню, как он возился с игрушечными корабликами, когда ты привезла его на ДиʼКуар. Бен тоже любил такие игрушки, — уголки губ Леи дергаются в странной улыбке. — После того как ты улетела в тот день, я поискала старые записи с Беном. Люк прав — Хан очень похож на Бена в детстве, — она тяжело вздыхает, поднимая на Рей укоризненный взгляд. — Все могло быть по-другому, останься ты с Сопротивлением, Рей.

Как же ей не хочется ворошить это… Лицо Рей остается бесстрастным. Приходится только воображать, что вынесет генерал Фелпс из их разговора. Как и молодой лейтенант, постепенно бледнеющий рядом с ней.

Лея обращает внимание на реакцию Рей.

— Они записывают это, верно? Твой друг генерал слушает нас сейчас? Они знают, кто ты, Рей?

— Ох, я уверена, что наш разговор записывается и еще будет просматриваться много раз, генерал, — Рей натянуто улыбается. — Но Кайло просто-напросто убьет любого, кто решится распространять что-либо неподобающее, — она пожимает плечами. — Продолжайте — вываливайте семейные секреты. Это не имеет значения.

— Бен убьет их или ограничится стиранием памяти? Как стер твои воспоминания о его обращении с тобой на «Старкиллере»? — пренебрежительно спрашивает Лея, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Финн все нам рассказал, когда мы получили информацию, что Первый орден убил тебя на Такодане. Каково это, Рей? Чувствовать, как он забирается в твою голову.

— Полагаю, вы скоро это узнаете.

— Сколько раз он проворачивал это с тобой, Рей? Ты хотя бы чувствуешь, когда это происходит? Знаешь, какие из твоих воспоминаний настоящие? — Лея качает головой. — Он промыл тебе мозги, верно? Это единственная причина, по которой милая девушка вроде тебя могла остаться с Беном. Готова поспорить, что ты даже не помнишь то время, когда сражалась на стороне Сопротивления. Взгляни на себя, — она поднимает руку, указывая на нее. — Теперь ты совсем другой человек.

Рей молчит в ответ.

— Бен использует тебя ради своей силы, так же как Сноук использует его самого. За эти годы мы собрали неплохое досье на Кайло Рена — нам известно, какой женский типаж он предпочитает. Мой сын никогда бы и не взглянул на тебя, не будь у тебя Силы.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — с нажимом спрашивает Рей. — Зачем говорите мне эти обидные слова? В вашем положении это не поможет.

— Мы обе прекрасно знаем, что в моем положении уже ничто не поможет. А тебе нужно услышать правду. Бен наполнил твою голову ложью, — принцесса выпрямляется на стуле, встречая ее взгляд. — Я думаю, тебе уже известно, что ты и твой сын — завершающая фаза этой войны. Сноук сыграл в эту игру с моей семьей и заполучил Бена. А теперь они с Беном пытаются провернуть это с тобой и Ханом. Та сторона, которую ты изберешь, одержит победу в конце.

Рей уже слышала подобное из уст Люка Скайуокера, и у нее нет желания снова спорить на данную тему.

— Зачем вы делаете это? Зачем вам нескончаемая война в Силе? Что не так с вашей семьей, если каждое поколение борется с предшествующим?

Лея Органа выглядит расстроенной.

— Генерал и его приспешники могут не ведать, на что ты способна, но мы с Люком знаем. Если бы ты только осталась с нами, Люк бы обучал тебя. И затем ты могла бы помочь нам уничтожить ситхов, вместо того чтобы присоединиться к ним.

— Я не сражаюсь за Первый орден. И я не ситх.

— На тебе их форма, — колко замечает Лея Органа.

Да, это так, Рей пришла сюда прямо из медцентра, и на ней все еще ее мешковатый комбинезон. И, ох, как бы ей хотелось, чтобы она была одета, как надменная леди Рен, чтобы обрести немного уверенности перед величавой принцессой Органой. Рей теперь лучше начинает понимать, зачем мужу нужны его маска и облачение. Как бы ей пригодилась сейчас ее форма.

Заключенная видит, что задела ее за живое.

— Да, у нас имеются сведения о том, что ты только порхаешь вокруг, как красивая кукла. Рей, ты все еще можешь изменить ход войны. Ты можешь быть гораздо большим, нежели его женой-игрушкой, — Лея искоса смотрит на Рей. — Или тебе нравится, когда все кланяются и заискивают перед девочкой-мусорщицей с Джакку? Я знаю, как обращаются с принцессами. Это дает тебе возможность почувствовать себя важной? Вот почему ты остаешься с ним? Ради статуса его жены? Люк может дать тебе то же положение и известность в качестве джедайки.

— Я провожу время в заботах о моем сыне. Вот что важно. Может, все могло быть по-другому, сделай вы то же самое в свое время, — это удар ниже пояса, но Лея Органа зашла слишком далеко. И Рей не нравится то, как она принижает материнский долг в сравнении с войной и Силой.

— На моих плечах лежала Республика, — отворачивается генерал.

— И посмотрите, как все обернулось, — насмешливо продолжает Рей. — Вас никогда не заботило ничто, кроме Восстания, да? — мрачно спрашивает она. О, Сила, как же она бесцеремонна, прямо как Кайло, когда злится. Рей почти уверена, что скоро они перейдут на крик.

Лея хмурится, и на миг до боли напоминает Кайло, но от генерала Сопротивления исходит слишком сильное ощущение, будто все идет под откос. Она сбавляет тон и смягчается:

— Тебе не спасти Бена. Его уже никому не спасти. Мне казалось, что в нем осталось добро, но я ошибалась. Я отправила своего мужа на смерть из-за собственной ошибки. И если ты думаешь, что, как только кончится война, все наладится, ты тоже ошибаешься. Бен — чудовище, и он никогда не изменится, пока сам этого не захочет.

Опять по уже известному кругу? Скайуокер пытался как-то раз, и Рей закатывает глаза. Она не дурочка, она прекрасно знает, кто ее муж.

— Я не жду, что Кайло изменится. Я принимаю его таким, какой он есть. И прекратите звать его Беном. Он больше не ваш маленький мальчик.

Лея медленно качает головой.

— Он никогда не полюбит тебя, Рей. Ты глупа, если веришь ему.

Рей вздрагивает от этих слов — но ей не требуется лекция о любви от женщины, которая долгие годы воевала с собственным сыном.

— Мой сын любит меня. И этого достаточно! Это самое большое из всего, что у меня было прежде, и этого достаточно! — Рей устала сдерживаться. Она холодно оглядывает генерала, прежде чем продолжить: — И это больше, чем все, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание!

— Разве у тебя не бывает моментов, когда тебя беспокоит, что Бен сделает с твоим сыном? — генерал Органа произносит это тихо, вкрадчиво. — Как в один прекрасный день он и Сноук будут пытать твоего мальчика, чтобы сделать его ситхом? Сколько боли они причинят ему, пока его не заполнит ярость и ненависть? Это начнется совсем скоро, Рей. Бену и десяти лет не было, когда стало очевидно, что что-то ужасно неправильное творится с ним. И ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать, когда он перебил учеников Люка. Сноук и Бен превратят Хана в безжалостного убийцу. Одержимого, импульсивного и жестокого. Такого же, как Бен. Если ты любишь своего сына, ты спрячешь его далеко-далеко от отца.

— Заткнись, старуха! Хватит перекладывать свою материнскую вину на Темную сторону! Кайло любит нашего сына, он пообещал, что никогда не причинит ему вреда!

Умудренный годами дипломат, Лея Органа не может не понимать, что реакция Рей означает, что слова достигли цели, и она продолжает давить:

— Ты глупа, если доверяешь Бену. Беги от него, пока еще можешь. Хватай своего мальчика, укради корабль и беги к Люку. Мой брат защитит тебя.

— Нет. Мы с Кайло не собираемся закончить, как ваши родители. Мы будем вместе и вместе вырастим нашего сына.

— О, Рей, — Лея смотрит, словно перед ней глупенький ребенок, верящий в сказки. — Если и есть что-то, что тебе следует усвоить о моей семье, так это то, что на Темной стороне не бывает счастливого конца. Все всегда заканчивается трагедией.

Рей усмехается себе под нос.

— Я не разрушу мою семью. В отличие от вас с братом, я верна моей семье.

— Ситхи любят лишь власть, Рей. И они уничтожат что угодно и кого угодно, вставшего на их пути. Когда-нибудь и ты повторишь судьбу моей матери. Погибшей от рук своего мужа-ситха, который клялся любить ее вечно, прежде чем задушил ее. Ты будешь мертва, а твой сын станет монстром. Послушай меня, Рей — это всегда заканчивается одинаково!

Эти слова еще глубже вворачивают нож ей в сердце, и Рей вскакивает со стула.

— Не рассказывай мне о трагедиях! Боль мне принесла не Темная сторона! Скажи-ка мне, мать, — Рей с ненавистью выплевывает это слово, — не ты ли одобрила мой допрос?

Лея вздрагивает.

— Я отказалась участвовать в принятии этого решения, Рей.

— Отказалась? Ты взяла и закрыла глаза?! — Рей не может поверить в услышанное. — И ты смеешь спорить со мной, словно ты какой-то законник? Словно ты не виновата? Или у тебя не было влияния? Кайло хотя бы сам отвечает за свои поступки! — внезапно генерал Сопротивления опускает глаза, и это еще сильнее бесит Рей. — Я была беременна! И та отрава, которой меня пичкали, убила мою малышку! Это была девочка. Твоя внучка.

Сидящая напротив Лея отшатывается, кажется, она потрясена новостью. И ее реакция доставляет Рей какое-то странное извращенное удовольствие.

— Ох, Рей, я не знала. Мне так жаль. Тебе следовало сказать хоть что-то.

— Верно! — Рей стоит, нависая над пожилой женщиной. — Мне стоило сказать тюремщикам, что я — беременная жена Кайло Рена. Сколько бы времени прошло, прежде чем кто-нибудь пнул меня в живот? И даже если бы я избежала этого, ты и Люк Скайуокер исходили слюнями, чтобы похитить моего ребенка! Еще одного малыша с волшебной Силой, которого бы натаскали, чтобы убить отца. Отцеубийство ведь уже семейная традиция, да? — Рей переходит на крик. Едва ли когда-нибудь еще она чувствовала такую ярость. Крутанувшись на месте, она, рассерженная, начинает мерить шагами небольшое помещение. Ей необходима физическая дистанция между ней и матерью Кайло.

Голос Леи звучит приглушенно, почти на выдохе.

— Тебе следует знать, — генерал смотрит на нее все с тем же разочарованием. — Ты наблюдала за тем, как Бен убивал собственного отца. И все же ты вышла за него. Стала женой человека, который мучил тебя, изнасиловал, похитил и держал в клетке. У тебя нет самоуважения? Глупенькая отчаявшаяся девочка. Ты его жертва, и ему успешно удается манипулировать тобой так, что ты не можешь перестать защищать его. Ты отказываешься от будущего для себя и сына. Бен того не стоит. Поверь мне.

Нет, Лее Органе это не удастся, принимает решение Рей. У нее не получится очернить Кайло перед ней! Кайло, сына, на которого она махнула рукой в угоду своим амбициям. Кайло, сына, которого она принудила учиться на джедая. Кайло, чудовище, которое Лея и Хан Соло невольно помогли создать. Рей возвращается на свое место, чтобы выкрикнуть это в лицо Лее.

— Ты не знаешь его! Ты видишь в нем только плохое! Но в нем есть нечто большее, чем война, власть и убийства! Но ты же Скайуокер, поэтому для тебя существует только черное и белое, плохое и хорошее, Тьма и Свет. Теперь ты выслушай меня, Лея Органа: не такая уж ты и хорошая. И Кайло не такой уж плохой. Он готовит лучшее будущее для галактики — у нас будет мир и порядок. Мы вместе будем направлять Силу — не будет больше конфликта между джедаями и ситхами. Мой Кайло… он… он удивит тебя. Если ты доживешь до этого момента, — Рей делает паузу, чтобы собраться. Многое вышло из-под контроля. Сейчас ей хочется уйти и поплакать в уголке. Ну зачем сучке, матери Кайло, так необходимо было упоминать изнасилование? Это было и правда жестоко.

Выпад Рей не произвел впечатления на Лею.

— Ты так потерялась в его лжи и его Тьме, что не видишь истину. Тебе нужно оставить Бена и убираться от него подальше, пока еще можешь.

И в этот момент Рей по-настоящему теряет самообладание.

— Я пыталась! — выкрикивает она. — Я бросилась к вам за помощью, и мне отказали! Я отчаялась, потому что он… мы… — Рей вздрагивает, вспоминая свое смятения после безумной ночи в объятиях Кайло. — У меня был шанс уйти. И когда мне больше всего требовалась помощь, вы отказали мне! Я была готова отдать вам шаттл Кайло и кучу секретов Ордена в нем — все, что помогло бы вам выиграть войну! Но вам было мало — вам был нужен мой сын! — Рей замолкает, понимая, что призналась перед Орденом в своей измене.

— Ты все еще можешь выбраться. Люк поможет тебе, — повторяет Лея свою заезженную корыстную пластинку.

— Нет! У вас был шанс, а теперь слишком поздно! — голос Рей дрожит от едва сдерживаемого возмущения. Все, что касается Леи и ее брата-джедая, разочаровывает и злит ее. О, Сила, как же она ненавидит проклятую семейку Кайло! — Я никогда не присоединюсь к вам! Однажды я доверилась вам, а вы попытались бросить меня и моего двухлетнего сына в камеру!

Поглощенная обидой, Рей забывает даже о слушателях в соседней комнате, равно как и о шокированном лейтенанте в помещении. Она выплескивает наружу всю свою долго сдерживаемую боль.

— Вам этого не понять, да? Все, о чем я мечтала — это семья. Я ждала ее долгие годы на Джакку, но от меня отказались. А потом меня нашел Кайло, и я была нужна ему. Он дорожил мной! Настолько, что не позволил мне покинуть его. И теперь у нас своя семья. Да, она не совершенна, но я не позволю ни вам, ни кому-либо еще разрушить ее! Моя семья — все, что меня заботит! И мне плевать и на джедаев с ситхами, и на Сопротивление с Орденом. Мне они безразличны.

Рей хлопает по столу и поднимает левую руку, поднося затянувшийся шрам прямо к лицу свекрови.

— Видишь это?! Это навечно! Вот что важно! Я никогда не брошу Кайло! Я — его, а он — мой, вместе навсегда в Силе! И мы счастливы! Пусть даже мне придется потонуть в Темной стороне ради того, чтобы быть с ним, значит, так тому и быть!

Рей отступает, дрожа.

— Мы закончили, лейтенант, — кивает она несчастному молодому офицеру, который выглядит так, будто от услышанного готов задушить себя сам. — Я закончила.

— Подожди… Подожди, Рей!

— Что еще? — восклицает Рей, не оборачиваясь.

— Послушай меня — оставь Бена! Хватай своего мальчика, найди корабль и беги к Люку! Беги, пока можешь. Только так ты спасешь своего сына.

— Идемте, лейтенант. Откройте дверь сейчас же!


	31. Chapter 31

Широко шагая, Кайло покидает тюремный отсек. Взгляды сотрудников немногочисленной ночной смены, замерших на рабочих местах, провожают его удаляющуюся массивную фигуру, с горящим световым мечом в правой руке. От их мелких умишек исходит смесь страха и поклонения, которая, говоря откровенно, неплохо бодрит.

_… нужно оставить его и убираться от него подальше, пока еще можешь…_

Ему не следовало смотреть ту проклятую запись до того, как он в вошел в камеру для допросов. Это решение было ошибкой. Не должно было вообще существовать записи того, как Рей беседует с заключенной. Ублюдок Фелпс не имел права втягивать его жену туда, где дело касалось его матери-стервы. Но безмозглый генерал и понятия не имел, в какую ловушку угодил. Никто, кроме его самого и Учителя, не ведает о важности Рей и Шива в картине будущего, и Первый орден невольно предоставил его мамаше последний отчаянный шанс изменить ход войны, переманив его жену и ребенка на сторону Скайуокера.

К счастью, его мать такая сучка, что ей не удалось даже ввести Рей в искушение.

_… использует тебя ради своей силы, так же как Сноук использует его самого…_

Да еще его некомпетентные офицеры сосредоточили внимание на шокирующем открытии связи Рей с Сопротивлением и пропустили мимо ушей проклятые слова о важности Рей для исхода войны. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы видеть на лицах подчиненных осознание, что в руках Ордена уже давно находятся те двое, кого Сопротивление мечтало заполучить, Кайло пришлось наблюдать, как штурмовики защелкивают наручники на Рей и офицер объявляет, что она находится под арестом. Его жена осталась невозмутимой. Рей даже согласилась, что все в порядке вещей, только бы ей не пришлось делить камеру с его матерью.

_… и десяти лет не было, когда стало очевидно, что что-то ужасно неправильное творится с ним…_

Кайло не тратил понапрасну времени, слушая заикающийся лепет Фелпса — в бездарной попытке объясниться. Он просто активировал меч и разрубил генерала надвое. Это то, что сделал бы его дед. Дарт Вейдер не терпел дураков, как и Кайло Рен. Лишь у двоих в галактике имеется власть над его императрицей, и эти люди: его Учитель и он сам. Сегодня Кайло Рен позаботился о том, чтобы эта истина стала очевидной для всех.

_… если мне придется потонуть в Темной стороне с ним… значит, так тому и быть…._

С первым взмахом его руки отворилась дверь камеры, а после второго наручники на ее руках расстегнулись и упали на пол. Рей с трудом поднялась на ноги и, сохраняя молчание, встала перед ним, после чего он предложил ей руку, и она приняла ее.

Кайло быстро вывел ее из тюрьмы, провел мимо дымящегося трупа генерала Фелпса и, остановившись перед ней, убрал упавшую прядь волос с ее щеки. _Иди в кровать_ , мягко велел он ей. Ей не нужно было видеть то, что произойдет дальше. Кивнув, Рей покинула его.

_… что ж, если уж это не величайшее разочарование галактики…_

Входя в камеру, Кайло затруднялся определить для себя: был ли этот момент сбывшимся сном или нагрянувшим кошмаром. Но, твою ж мать, это происходило на самом деле. И все началось точь-в-точь как в разговорах с Хаксом — едкое пренебрежение и сарказм — только оба они прекрасно знали, что это не та словесная перепалка, которая закончится ничьей.

Взгляни, каким взрослым ты стал — это было правдой. Минуло почти двадцать лет с тех пор, как он видел мать вживую — ныне она постарела лет на тридцать. Но он должен признать — она все еще была красива. И как он ни настраивал себя на пути из шаттла —думать о ней как о заключенной, — когда он стоял перед ней в камере, слово «мать» продолжало срываться с его губ.

Ты и вполовину не такой человек, каким был твой отец. Она сразу перешла к этому, как он и предполагал. Она всегда была весьма предсказуемой в гневе. Как ты мог? Почему ты сделал это? Как ты посмел? У его матери было почти четыре года, чтобы отрепетировать их встречу, и она только начала разогреваться. Затем все перешло к другим ожидаемым сравнениям. Я знала Дарта Вейдера, и ты не Дарт Вейдер. Сними эту отвратительную маску. Выглядишь как дурак. И он снял. Как же он наслаждался ее реакцией.

_… на моих плечах лежала Республика…_

С Рей его мать была той же властной стервой, которую он помнил с детства. Пытающейся контролировать его и всех вокруг. Привыкшей добиваться своего, изматывая людей бесконечно повторяющимися аргументами. Подобную тактику она безуспешно применяла годами в сенате, да и дома, неуклонно отталкивая от себя отца.

Хорошо, что его мать так и не стала джедаем, думает он. Иначе бы эта злорадствующая сучка преследовала его целую вечность в облике Призрака Силы. Лея Органа никогда не чувствовала, что пришло время отступить.

_… отказываешься от будущего для себя и сына…_

Слушая, как она перечисляет грехи, совершенные Первым орденом, все, о чем он в состоянии думать, так это о том, как они с Мотмой безрассудно промотали все на свете. С высокомерной спесью они порвали на куски Империю его деда, оставив обломки тлеть в руинах на следующие тридцать лет. Все руководство Восстания умело только разрушать и поощрять беспорядок и разруху. Ни у кого не хватало широты взглядов или умения, чтобы выстроить новое. Его мать и кучка ее революционеров не были готовы править.

Самым эффективным навыком его матери был терроризм. Лея Органа превзошла себя при разрушении нескольких вещей: двух Звезд Смерти, Империи и «Старкиллера». Остаток ее карьеры так и остался ничем не примечательным списком оперативных заданий и законопроектов, которые за все время своего существования не решили ни одной проблемы.

_… ты повторишь судьбу моей матери. Погибшей от рук своего мужа-ситха…_

_Ты не заберешь ее у меня!_ — это последнее, что услышала заключенная, прежде чем световой меч оборвал ее жизнь. Сегодня это произошло не спокойно и взвешенно, как с Ханом Соло, а в порыве чистой ярости. Он одержимый ситх, и он убьет любого, кто попытается посягнуть на то, что принадлежит ему. Особенно на его Рей.

Убийство было быстрым, успокаивает он себя. И чистым. Ведь в конце концов она была его матерью.

Но она заслужила такой конец. Он не собирается сожалеть о содеянном.

Она заслужила это, осмеяв привязанность Рей к Шиву. Его радует, что его жена занимает свое время заботами о ребенке, а не политикой и войной, как Лея Органа.

Она заслужила это, посеяв семена сомнения и страха, пытаясь подорвать хрупкое доверие Рей к нему. Его жене так тяжело дается вера в других людей…

Она заслужила это, со своими праведными разглагольствованиями об изнасиловании и самоуважении, стыдя его ласково-снисходительную жену перед свидетелями.

Она заслужила это, не предупредив трагедию, беспечно закрыв глаза на собственную роль в гибели своей внучки. К хаттам ее лепет о самоотводе — так поступают только трусы!

И да, она все еще вражеский генерал, и посему ей было суждено умереть при любом исходе. Он не должен оправдываться перед кем-то. Даже перед собой.

_… твой дед не смог вырвать у меня ни слова, а уж ты и подавно…_

Он мог бы подождать, пока ее допросят. Вырвать все сопротивленческие секреты перед показательной публичной казнью, но Кайло не потерпел бы такой задержки. Одним молниеносным ударом он разрешил личную и политическую проблему, которая гноилась, давая о себе знать на протяжении многих лет.

Наконец, героиня Восстания покинула эту сторону Силы. Но куда более важно, что с ее потерей померк Свет. Пусть натиск Ордена ширится по всей галактике, Сила куда важнее этого.

Его твердолобым генералам не понять этой истины. Они считают его преданность древней религии чудачеством, поэтому привычно включают в бюджет списки подлежащего ремонту после вспышек его ярости оборудования, относясь к этому как к рутине. Им не познать мощь Темной стороны.

_… ты и твой сын — завершающая фаза этой войны…_

Недалекие людишки и не подозревают о том, какова вся правда, да и не поверят, расскажи им кто. Что ж, в эту ночь им рассказали. И, естественно, они не поверили. Вот почему ублюдок Фелпс бросил его многострадальную жену в камеру.

Единственный важный секрет, что Сила — это суть конфликта и средоточие вечной войны. Вот почему Скайуокеры будут править вечно. Всего лишь вопрос: кто из них и на какой стороне. Сегодня успех принадлежит ситхам, и еще один Скайуокер соединился с Силой: его мать добавилась к списку Скайуокеров, убитых руками своей семьи. Скайуокер мертв. Да здравствует гребаный Скайуокер.

_… тебе никогда не стать таким же могущественным, как Дарт Вейдер…_

Презрение старой суки оскорбило его, и сегодня ему снова стало четырнадцать. Вся злость без причины — редкая способность без подобающей тренировки, — весь тот потенциал, который никто не захотел признать, кроме таинственного Учителя Сноука. Кайло Рен давно стал мужчиной, но перед этой женщиной он снова превратился в угрюмого подростка.

Сегодня его мать сделала его слабым, совсем как Хан Соло. И именно поэтому она обязана была умереть.

_… никогда бы и не взглянул на тебя, не будь у тебя Силы…_

Он направляется через многочисленные коридоры прямо в свои покои. У Кайло сейчас есть лишь одна цель, и это — Рей. Она — та женщина, которая придает ему сил. Женщина, которая принимает его таким, какой он есть. Женщина, привязанная только к нему и их сыну. Женщина, которая сунула свою руку со шрамом прямо в лицо его матери, крича, что никогда не бросит его.

Его Рей воплощает все, чего нет в Лее Органе. И Кайло Рен отчаянно тоскует по своей Рей и ее Свету.

_… она избавится от этого как-нибудь. И увидит, кто ты на самом деле такой…_

Он швыряет в сторону свой шлем и меч, едва войдя в комнату. Роняет робу на пол. Его наполняет такое облегчение, пока он расстегивает пуговицы и молнии, расцепляет ремень.

Она здесь. Едва дремлет тревожным сном. Дожидаясь своего ситха.

Потому что она знает, как он нуждается в ней.

Завораживающее ощущение ее ауры Силы никогда не теряет своего очарования, но сегодня оно влечет совершенно неудержимо. Чем темнее его дела, тем сильнее его тяга к Свету. Ничто не поддерживает его страсть к ней так, как смерть. Он словно мотылек, летящий в ее пламя, и сегодня он с радостью сгорит в ее Свете.

— Дай его мне! — это скорее мольба, чем приказ, пока он грубо встряхивает Рей. Прежде чем накрыть ее тело своим.

— Кайло? Что ты… — он поцелуем заставляет ее замолчать. Это не ласка возлюбленного, скорее насилие, вызванное ненавистью и отчаянием. 

Его порыв застает Рей врасплох, и она неподвижно лежит под ним.

Рукой, все еще затянутой в перчатку, он прикасается к ее телу, задирая ночнушку.

— Дай мне свой Свет. Он нужен мне… помоги мне, Рей, помоги мне.

— Кайло, что ты натворил? — вопрос заставляет его остановиться на миг, но, опять мысленно пронесшись через сегодняшние события, он удваивает усилия, уверенный, что перед ним — единственное правильное лекарство. Малая толика ее Света — и все снова станет хорошо. Он будет прощен. Лишь Сила знает, как ему необходимо прощение.

Ночнушка Рей бесит его, и он рвет ее, ухватившись за ворот. Так приятно видеть, как от ткани остаются два бесформенных куска. Даже крошечная жестокость успокаивает его сейчас. Через мгновение его губы прижимаются к ее шее, а зубы прихватывают кожу на плече. Рей вздрагивает от первого за эту ночь засоса.

— Она была прошлым, Рей. Я должен был сделать это. Я не смог бы строить будущее, пока она была жива, — его рука скользит ниже, действуя так, как нравится Рей. Он чувствует, как Рей медленно тает. Ему известно, как ей нравятся его прикосновения в правильных местах.

— Кайло, что ты сделал?

— Ей не разрушить нашу семью. Я позаботился об этом. Я сделал это ради тебя, Рей, — он проникает к ней в рот языком, продолжая работать пальцами. Пока она не начнет стонать. Пока не станет корчиться, не откроется для него. И ему не остановить слова, что вырываются между поцелуями и вздохами. Он должен раскрыть душу перед единственным человеком, который в состоянии помочь.

— Теперь они мертвы — оба мертвы. Я убил моих родителей, Рей, — его голос звучит с надрывом, как и что-то глубоко внутри него. Его контроль начинает быстро улетучиваться. 

— О, Кайло, — Рей тянется к нему, обхватывая его лицо, и он чувствует, как по щеке покатилась первая слеза. Она катится, падая на лицо Рей, и он тут же крепко жмурится. Тщетная попытка удержать слезы, сдержать эмоции, накопленные за почти два десятка лет.

Он пытается еще раз, но терпит поражение. Тонет в чудовищности того, что сотворил собственными руками.

— Я… я… я остался совсем один! — он выдавливает эти слова и, о Сила, начинает всхлипывать. Притянув к себе Рей, уронив голову ей на грудь, он весь отдается тому, как она гладит его волосы. Она утешает его, как утешает их маленького сына. И действительно, именно таким он чувствует себя сейчас. Крошечным мальчиком, которому отчаянно нужна мать.

— Ты не один, Кайло. У тебя есть мы с Шивом. Мы — твоя семья. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой, — слова звучат так нежно и приятно. Это — то утешение, которое ему нужно.

Это — утешение, необходимое ему всегда, ибо Темная сторона берет свое. И теперь мужчина, привыкший командовать, опускается до мольбы:

— Ты не можешь оставить меня, Рей. Никогда. Неважно, что случится. Ты — моя, — _моя, моя, моя._

Она успокаивает его, рыдающего большого ребенка.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — слова обещания горят пламенем в его сознании, выжигаются на внутренней части век. Ему нужно знать, что он может положиться на нее.

Но он находится в таком волнении и сомнениях, которых не испытывал уже давно. Разбитый собственными поступками. И он спешит потребовать доказательств.

— Я не смогу пройти через это без тебя, Рей. Еще столько надо сделать, прежде чем война закончится. Я не справлюсь один.

Ему не нужно будущее без Рей рядом с ним. Без нее и ее Света. Невозможно больше отрицать это после сегодняшнего.

— Я помогу. Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Я всегда буду рядом.

Он верит ей, доверяет, потому что его Рей — единственный человек, который оставил его и вернулся.

— Некогда они любили меня. А теперь их нет. Никто больше не полюбит меня.

— О, Кайло, — она шмыгает носом, и затем, поднимая взгляд, он замечает, что Рей тоже плачет. Ее глаза наполнены слезами сочувствия к своему ситху. В нем вспыхивает понимание, и теперь он знает с уверенностью, что ей больно видеть его таким. Она не поддерживает того, что он сделал, но она _понимает_. И ему этого достаточно.

Роли меняются, и теперь она начинает направлять его. Его Рей знает, что ему нужно. Она находит его губы своими и тянет его вниз, обхватывая его ногами. Руки тащат вниз его штаны. Вот одобрение, которое ему нужно.

Она раздвигает бедра, приглашая его. Такая теплая и податливая. Такая влажная. Ее руки обнимают его почти по-матерински, но ее тело льнет к нему с напористостью любовницы. С наслаждением и темпом. На заплаканном лице Рей улыбка. И он порывается спросить:

— Ты солжешь мне, Рей? Солжешь мне и скажешь, что любишь меня? — ему нужно это, хотя бы только в эту ночь. — Пожалуйста.

— Я люблю тебя, Кайло. Это правда.

— Продолжай лгать мне, Рей. Мне нужна твоя любовь. Я не заслуживаю ее, но она нужна мне.

Она сжимает его, и он чувствует, что ее разрядка близка. И он сам почти на грани. И не может больше сдерживаться. Он так, так близок к ее Свету.

Его эмоции копились несколько часов. Сначала возбуждение и гнетущее чувство тревоги по пути на «Финализатор», потом кипящий гнев после просмотра разговоров Рей, его ярость при виде ее ареста, прилив адреналина от противостояния и убийства. И теперь, после потока слез, горячая жажда секса.

Он — ситх, десятилетиями практиковавший управление эмоциями, превращением их в чистую мощь, поэтому сегодня его тело находит высвобождение, вместе с вихрем неудержимой Силы. Инстинктивно его руки поднимаются и тут же опускаются, как раз вовремя, чтобы защитить Рей. Внезапный треск молний Силы срывается с его пальцев, высвобождаясь во всех направлениях по спальне.

Дикая мощь стихии Темной стороны, которой может овладеть лишь ситх.

Он погружается во Тьму, едва могущество и удовольствие соединяются в единое целое. Темная Сила воспламеняется на его руках, одновременно с тем, как его семя проливается глубоко внутри нее, и весь ее Свет сияет, пока тело Рей сжимает его. Свет и Тьма этой ночью слились воедино. Наследие предсказанного в древности баланса.

Где-то в галактике это ощущает Люк Скайуокер. Как и надежно укрывшийся в своем убежище старый Учитель. Сегодня Свет потускнел, едва мерцая, уступив место воцарившейся Тьме.

Вскоре они с Рей лежат рядом, глядя друг на друга, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Оба плененные видением выплеснувшейся мощи. Оба слегка смущаясь даже от возможности разговоров о любви в этот момент.

С невероятной нежностью во взгляде, Рей протягивает руку, убирая волосы с его лица. 

— Не оглядывайся, — шепчет она с уверенностью, поскольку сама испытала мудрость этих слов. — Никогда не оглядывайся.

Он кивает и затем говорит ей то, что подозревал многие месяцы, но в чем убедился только сегодня:

— Я люблю тебя, Рей.

Она остается серьезной, отвечая ему:

— Кайло, я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя.

***

Она дожидается, пока он засыпает, и затем встает с постели и собирает свою одежду. На выходе она проходит мимо стола, где лежат его маска и меч.

Рей останавливается, глядя на примечательное оружие. Сначала оно убило Хана Соло, а теперь и Лею Органу. А еще когда-то было приставлено к ее собственной шее. Не задумываясь больше, Рей поднимает рукоять и сует ее за пояс. Эта вещь может ей пригодиться в том, что она задумала.

Утро еще не наступило, и в коридорах «Финализатора» пустынно, пока Рей быстро добирается до тюремного отсека. С тех пор как она в спешке покинула его, на пост заступила новая смена, поэтому стоит ей войти, как путь преграждают двое охранников. У нее занимает всего долю секунды, чтобы сконцентрироваться и отшвырнуть их в сторону Силой. Никто сегодня не собьет ее с пути к цели.

И, как водится, толчок Силы привлекает всеобщее внимание.

— Кто здесь главный? — Рей властно требует ответа.

Молодой лейтенант за консолью настороженно оглядывает ее.

— Вы же миссис…

— Да. Это я, — она не позволяет ему закончить. — Кто здесь главный? — поскольку генерал Фелпс мертв, Рей не знает, кто следующий по рангу.

— Я сообщу майору. Он вышел за кафом, — но в этом нет нужды, потому что майор почти в тот же миг входит в помещение и останавливается, хлопая глазами при виде представившейся ему сцены.

Он не узнает Рей, что не удивительно, ведь на ней ее помятая орденская форма и волосы собраны в хвост. Да и остатки макияжа со вчерашнего дня давно стерлись. Леди Рен без своих форменных одежд могла бы сойти за кого угодно.

— Ты что, потерялась, механик? Далековато ты забрела от ангара, — беззлобно произносит майор, попивая каф. — Здесь блок особой секретности. Проваливай отсюда, пожалуйста. У нас была трудная ночь.

Но тут вмешивается лейтенант:

— Сэр, это…

— Приказано держать персонал без допуска подальше он нас, особенно сегодня. А теперь вали отсюда…

— Майор, — мягко вступает Рей. — У меня есть для вас пара распоряжений.

— Я не принимаю распоряжения от технического персонала, девочка. Уходи уже, — он отворачивается, делая шаг к столу.

— Сэр, это…

Но лейтенант не успевает закончить фразу — его прерывает гудение активированного светового меча. Майора тоже привлекает раздавшийся звук, он поднимает глаза от монитора и встречает ослепительный луч светового меча Кайло Рена, направленный ему в шею. Чашка с кафом выпадает из его рук, и коричневая жидкость разливается по полу.

Со всей невозмутимостью, на которую способна, Рей стоит, выпрямив спину. Ее рука вытянута достаточно, чтобы при малейшем движении кончик клинка задел подбородка майора. И, о Сила, она и не представляла, насколько меч Кайло тяжелый и длинный. Она едва не сносит парню голову, слегка шевельнув рукой.

— Теперь я удостоюсь вашего внимания, майор? — в ее голосе ледяное спокойствие.

— Это же…

— Да, все так. И я тоже Рен, — Рей приподнимает подбородок, показав характерное выражение лица леди Рен и наблюдая, как к майору приходит осознание.

— Леди Рен, — он скорее выдыхает эти слова, нежели произносит их вслух. Он переводит вытаращенные глаза с потрескивающего клинка у своей шеи на Рей, и обратно.

— Очень хорошо, — одобрительно кивает Рей. — Теперь вы выслушаете мои указания. Этой ночью здесь была казнена заключенная. Генерал Сопротивления.

— Это секретная информация, — приглушенно отвечает майор.

Рей подступает ближе, вместе с гудящим мечом, и офицер шарахается от его кончика.

— Прошлой ночью здесь была казнена генерал Лея Органа.

— Да, — спешит подтвердить майор.

— Я хочу, чтобы тело генерала Органы подготовили и отправили в ангар. То, что она враг, не имеет никакого значения. Генералу Органе будут оказаны все почести и уважение, подобающие дочери Дарта Вейдера. Мне нужен шаттл с приличествующим отрядом штурмовиков для эскорта. У вас есть один час, майор. Вы поняли меня?

— Да, мадам.

— Если я приду в ангар и обнаружу, что мои указание не выполнены, я направлю моего мужа прямо к вам. Вы ответите перед Кайло Реном, так же как генерал Фелпс прошлой ночью. Вам все ясно?

— Да, мадам.

И затем Рей уходит, чтобы разыскать Майло.

Час спустя она снова превращается в леди Рен, в черном плаще и красном платье, с идеальной прической и утонченным макияжем, быстрыми шагами пересекающую ангар. И хранитель замка Кайло, верный слуга ситхов, сопровождает ее.

Шаттл ждет их прибытия. Целый взвод штурмовиков выстроился перед трапом, а перед звездолетом опускают гроб, задрапированный в черно-красный штандарт Ордена.

Майло одобрительно кивает, и Рей выдыхает. Она довольна.

Она отвозит Лею Органу на Набу. Там мать Кайло без шума и суеты кладут в склеп семье Наберрие, рядом с Падме Амидалой Наберрие Скайуокер. Мать и дочь, никогда не знавшие друг друга при жизни, воссоединились наконец в смерти.

Не Рей менять прошлое. Переломы в Силе и в ее семье настоящие, и их нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. В них нет вины Рей. Но все больше и больше они словно становятся ее обязанностью. Ведь она теперь тоже Скайуокер, поэтому, наверное, все правильно.

Задержавшись на несколько минут, она проводит рукой по выбитой табличке с именем бабушки Кайло. Перед ее глаза встает портрет печальной леди Вейдер в замке Баст и старые картинки в голонете, с улыбающейся Падме Амидалой в ее счастливые дни. И пусть Рей немыслимо далека от яркой, образованной и собранной королевы Набу, ей хочется думать, что они с Падме Скайуокер поняли бы друг друга. Мало кто из женщин понял бы их жизни и их выбор. Поскольку она и Падме — любит и любила ситха.

Тянуло ли Дарта Вейдера к Свету, гадает она. Видела ли Падме проблески добра в своем мужа-ситхе? У нее есть столько вопросов к Леди Вейдер, которые бы она непременно задала, будь у нее возможность.

Находясь в тишине склепа вместе с Майло, Рей спокойна. Прошлая ночь, ссора с Леей Органой… Рей сделала то, что было необходимо, чтобы сохранить свою семью. Это то, о чем так отчаянно мечтает леди Рен. И сегодня, пусть и опоздав на много лет, она поделилась своей мечтой с леди Вейдер.

Кайло встречает ее в ангаре, когда шаттл возвращается на «Финализатор». Ему известно, куда отправилась Рей. И что она сделала. Он просто говорит «спасибо», а затем ласково привлекает ее к себе на миг, металл его маски задевает ее черный бархатный капюшон.

Лорд ситхов и его леди обнимаются перед всеми в ангаре «Финализатора». Совсем ненадолго, прежде чем они разжимают руки и вместе направляются к покоям Рей и к их маленькому мальчику. Время ложиться спать и читать ребенку сказки на ночь.


	32. Chapter 32

Обнаружив на датападе Шива сообщение, что вскоре прибудет посылка и в ней — кое-что новенькое, Рей улыбается. Значит, Кайло уже на пути к «Финализатору». Он посылает подарок, должно быть, это еще одна ночнушка. Вероятно, из красного шелка, как и последняя… Кто бы знал, что у человека, который вечно кутается в черное, такие цветовые предпочтения?

Но когда посылку доставляют в ее покои, в ней обнаруживается вовсе не элегантный футляр с Корусанта, а коробка с ее старыми — времен работы в баре на Такодане — кофтой и юбкой. Скорее всего, бережно хранившимися у Майло в Басте.

Ладно, хорошо. Эти вещи невероятно далеки от того, чтобы считать их сексуальными, и, если честно, пробуждают не самые лучшие воспоминания. Но чего не сделаешь ради того, чтобы любимый был счастлив. Не похоже, что ей придется носить их долго.

В следующем сообщении ей рекомендуется надеть этот наряд под плащ и встретиться с Кайло в ангаре, в семь часов, утром завтрашнего дня. И еще привести с собой Шива и отложить все дела, намеченные на указанный день.

Это пробуждает в ней любопытство.

На следующее утро Рей, следуя инструкции, прибывает вместе с Шивом к командному шаттлу Кайло. Мальчик начинает капризничать, приходится опустить его на пол, чтобы он взбежал по трапу самостоятельно.

Рей идет за ним, и первый, кого она видит, ступив в шаттл, — это Нестор Рен, второй из Рен, вместо привычной формы на нем гражданская одежда. Рядом с ним стоит очень высокая женщина в ярко-голубой тунике и брюках. У нее короткие светлые волосы и молочно-белая кожа, и она по-настоящему поражает. Прежде чем Рей успевает спросить, что происходит, она слышит голос своего мужа. И судя по всему, он без шлема.

— Рей все еще нет? — Кайло появляется из-за угла, и на нем тоже обычная одежда. И он даже не в черном, а в простой бежевой рубашке и коричневых штанах. Она никогда не видела Кайло ни в чем, кроме черного. У него даже халат в освежителе черный.

Видимо, не только Рей удивяет его внешний вид.

— Взгляни на себя, Рен. Ты же гребаный джедай, — от души смеется Нестор Рен.

— Убийца джедаев, — поправляет его Кайло с усмешкой. — А ты выглядишь, как офисный планктон среднего звена. Бухгалтер во время перерыва.

Нестор ухмыляется.

— Тогда лучше не связывайся со мной, Рен. Как говорят, стилус сильнее меча.

— Не в моем случае, — пожимает плечами Кайло, конечно, он с неизменным световым мечом на поясе.

Рей чувствует, что пора дать о себе знать, поэтому откидывает капюшон и расстегивает объемистый плащ. Под ним на ней одежда с Такоданы и заношенные ботинки, а волосы убраны в знакомые по Джакку три узелка.

— Боги, Рей, — выдыхает Кайло, не сводя с нее глаз. Она встречает его взгляд и понимает, что он вспоминает тот судьбоносный день в лесах год назад. С тех пор столько всего поменялось — с той минуты, когда Кайло чуть не бросил сына умирать.

— Уж точно, никто вас не узнает в этих обносках, леди Рен, — со смешком замечает Нестор. — Вам бы еще фартук — и сошли бы за официантку, — он и не подозревает, насколько близок к истине.

Кайло все еще стоит, уставившись на нее, но выглядит при этом не особенно довольным. Скорее, преследуемым воспоминаниями.

— Все в порядке, Кайло, — мягко уверяет его Рей, потянувшись, чтобы неловко поправить воротник. Под пальцами ощущается засохшее пятно крови от рабского ошейника — с ее прической, несомненно, заметное. Как и оставшийся шрам. — Это всего лишь одежда, — шепчет она.

— Да, все в порядке, — соглашается он через мгновение, все еще слегка отстраненно. — Где Шив? — он меняет тему.

— Скорее всего, в рубке, бьет по всем кнопкам подряд и сводит твоего пилота с ума, — усмехается Рей, надеясь разрядить атмосферу. Нестор Рен и высокая женщина внимательно наблюдают за ними.

— О, а вот и он! — Нестор Рен склоняется к появившемуся из перехода Шиву. — Дай пять, маленький Рен! — мальчик с удовольствием бьет по поднятой ладони рыцаря.

— Должно быть, у вас есть дети, — замечает Рей с улыбкой.

— Девочки, — стонет Нестор, вставая. — Три девочки. Меня окружают женщины.

Кайло хмыкает.

— Будто ты жалуешься. Мы все знаем, как ты любишь женщин.

— Куда мы летим? — звонко спрашивает Шив, отвлекая взрослых. — Мы можем полететь в замок? Я скучаю по замку с голубыми кубиками.

— Корусант, — отвечает Кайло. — Мы направляемся на Корусант.

— А что там? — интересуется Рей.

— Сама увидишь, — Кайло выглядит очень довольным собой, говоря это.

— Почему нам пришлось так одеться? — Рей делает очередную попытку понять, что происходит.

— Да, папа… Где твое черное платье? — с детским любопытством поддерживает ее Шив.

Нестор Рен хмыкает, и Кайло стреляет в него взглядом.

— Ты тоже носишь черное платье, — выпалив это, он поворачивается к Рей. — Наша цель состоит в том, чтобы слиться с толпой.

Слиться с толпой? Рей переводит взгляд со своего высокого мужа с приметным шрамом на лице к блондинке в ярко-голубом, которая до сих пор не произнесла ни слова. Они явно не совсем обычно выглядящие люди. И куда бы они ни направлялись, они находятся в тяжеловооруженном шаттле Кайло — крайне узнаваемом черном командном шаттле класса «Ипсилон», весь вид которого буквально вопит о том, что на борту очень важные персоны.

— Понятно, — соглашается Рей устало.

От Кайло не укрывается ее скептицизм, и он добавляет:

— Вам с Шивом нужно затеряться в толпе, Рей. Мы же только попытаемся не привлекать внимания. Но даже если мы будем бросаться в глаза, то так лучше. Люди будут смотреть на нас и не обратят внимание на вас. Наша цель — защитить вас, когда мы будем на открытой местности.

— Мы летим куда-то, где опасно? — встревожившись, Рей окидывает его пристальным взглядом — в ее намерения не входит подвергать сына опасности.

— Единственное, что находится под угрозой, так это мое достоинство, уверяю тебя, — обреченно усмехается Кайло.

И Рей чувствует себя заинтригованной еще больше.

Через двадцать минут они переходят в гиперпространство, и Кайло с Шивом, за компанию с Нестором, устроившись на широких сиденьях, наблюдают за гонками на подах, попутно пытаясь объяснить правила ребенку. Двое рыцарей не могут прийти к единому мнению, какие из приемов надо считать нечестными. Нестор считает, что жульничество можно назвать таковым, только если тебя поймали за руку. Кайло полагает это неприемлемым, что кажется нехарактерным для ее мужа-ситха, с его принципом «все средства хороши в достижении цели». Должно быть, в случае, когда закон и порядок соответствуют установленным Орденом правилам, ситх в нем уступает место командующему. При этом Шив выглядит таким счастливым, сидя между двумя мужчинами, с азартом следящими за гонкой на Кореллии. Забавно, думает Рей.

Она расположилась в сторонке, рядом с высокой блондинкой, чье имя Олена, и это, собственно, все, что Рей знает о ней. Ей любопытно, чем Олена занимается на «Финализаторе». Она выглядит скорее моделью на пенсии, чем военнослужащей и, подобно генералу Хаксу и большей части орденской элиты, обладает неплохим корусантским акцентом.

— Полагаю, всем мужчинам нравятся гонки, — отмечает Рей, пытаясь начать беседу.

— Только не моему Балену, — произносит Олена. — Мой муж ненавидит шум и толпу. Он художник на Корусанте, — поясняет она. — Бален может работать в тишине часами, и он уж точно далек от этих гонок.

— Чем вы занимаетесь в Ордене? — спрашивает Рей, не сдержав любопытства.

— Я отвечаю за штурмовиков.

— Значит, вы работаете на капитана Фазму? — тут же интересуется Рей. — Разве не он командует штурмовиками?

— Я — капитан Фазма, — мягко замечает Олена с улыбкой.

Рей чувствует, что краснеет от неловкости. Так оплошать… Ужасно. Она поспешно извиняется:

— Прошу меня простить. Я всегда предполагала…

— Предполагали, что Фазма — это мужчина, поскольку я такая высоченная?

— Да, — признается Рей. Кто бы мог подумать, что под грузом хромированной брони скрывается такая приятная женщина? Ужасно, что ей приходится носить шлем.

— Вы не первая, — пожимает плечами та. Она не оскорбилась, что приносит Рей заметное облегчение. — Вещи не всегда являются тем, чем кажутся, леди Рен.

Рей знает, что в этих словах кроется горькая правда, поэтому согласно кивает.

Олена Фазма оглядывается в сторону мужчин.

— Нестор говорит, что вам следует охранять нас, а не наоборот. Еще поведал, что как-то раз вы избили его, — капитан штурмовиков искоса поглядывает на Рей. — Он был впечатлен.

— А еще он был в полупьяном состоянии, — сухо напоминает Рей. — Что еще он вам сказал? — насторожившись, уточняет она.

— Что он заслужил это.

— Это правда, — сейчас Рей становится смешно при воспоминании о той стычке. — Он заслужил, — но она не продолжает эту тему.

— Ваша семья все еще на Корусанте? — спрашивает блондинка.

Что?.. Ах да, ее акцент.

— Нет, — просто отвечает Рей, искренне не ведая, правда это или нет.

— Моя семья тоже была среди имперских изгнанников, — признается Олена, пока Рей молчит, не оспаривая высказанное предположение. — Мы переехали с Корусанта в Неизведанные Регионы после того, как было подписано Соглашение.

Значит, родители капитана Фазмы служили Империи и после ее падения, вместе с оставшейся имперской верхушкой, убрались подальше от Ядра, чтобы избежать преследования за военные преступления. И именно там был сформирован новый костяк военных и подготовлена техническая основа того, что позднее стало Первым орденом. Неудивительно, что капитан Фазма достигла успеха, наравне с другими немногочисленными женщинами в командовании Первого ордена. Ведь ее родители числились среди его основателей.

— На самом деле я никогда не бывала на Корусанте, — мягко говорит Рей.

Олена широко улыбается в ответ:

— Что же, вы полюбите его. Там невероятно. И теперь, спустя тридцать пять долгих лет, он снова наш.

Полчаса спустя шаттл Кайло приземляется на частной посадочной площадке, расположенной на одной из крыш. Пилот получает указания перейти на холостой ход и быть готовым к немедленному взлету, после чего группа входит в здание и спускается вниз на нескольких лифтах.

Шив сидит высоко на отцовских плечах, когда они направляются к площади, и как только двери открываются, маленький мальчик, взвизгнув, начинает хлопать в ладоши.

Перед ними парад.

Рей ловит взгляд Кайло, улыбаясь как идиотка. Лучший. Сюрприз. В мире.

***

Его называют Вечным городом. Меткое прозвище, полагает Кайло, глядя на Корусант с балкона уютного пристанища капитана Фазмы на Верхнем уровне. Подходящее не только для многотысячелетнего города, но и для его разнообразного по составу населения. Герой-завоеватель Кайло Рен — лишь один из многих в длинном списке правителей города-планеты. На фоне изменчивой удачи галактики, мириады лидеров появляются и исчезают, но Корусант продолжает стоять. Джедайский храм стал Императорским дворцом, чтобы впоследствии стать музеем Новой Республики, а жители Корусанта всего лишь пожали плечами и продолжили заниматься своими делами.

«Как живет Корусант, так живет и остальная галактика» — известное выражение, связанное с этим древним символом власти. В старых словах скрыта ирония, поскольку, пусть Корусант и продолжает здравствовать, Корусант остается равнодушным. И когда что-то меняется, по сути все остается на своих местах. Именно поэтому это место зовут Вечным городом.

Вокруг — здания в много сотен этажей: бизнес-центры и резиденции, — такой высоты, что практически закрывают солнце на нижних уровнях. Но здесь, наверху, оно сияет ярко, и прохладно. Неудивительно, что художник — муж Фазмы — живет здесь, думает Кайло. Столько естественного света. И после долгих месяцев на борту кораблей с искусственным освещением чувствовать на себе солнечные лучи весьма приятно. Кайло упивается ими, пытаясь не думать о том, что грядет.

Он чувствует, как подходит Рей. Она снова застала его в рассеянной задумчивости. Это ее беспокоит, он знает. Мысли Рей выдают ее переживания за него.

— Каково быть господином всего, что здесь есть? — спрашивает она, становясь рядом с ним у перил, но слова звучат немного неестественно.

— Хорошо, — честно отвечает Кайло, не оборачиваясь. — Это чувствовать приятно, — словно он почти у цели. Словно цель всей жизни почти достигнута — после двадцати с лишним лет интриг под руководством его Учителя. Кайло начал этот путь угрюмым долговязым подростком, а теперь он уже давно повзрослевший мужчина, на котором лежит бесконечное число обязанностей.

Корусант и большая часть миров Ядра капитулировали несколько месяцев назад. И остальные скоро последуют их примеру. Правительства падают, как домино, перед Первым орденом, теперь, когда Сопротивление лишилось своего лидера и разобщено. Смерть Леи Органы приблизила конец войны, он от души надеется на это.

И это оставляет Кайло единственную незавершенную задачу. Тяжелейшую. Но ту, которая на самом деле имеет огромное значение.

Он знает, что нельзя недооценивать Люка Скайуокера. Иначе он разделит участь своего деда. И Дарта Сидиуса. Его дядя могуществен. И теперь, когда его мать мертва, а войска и флот Сопротивления в смятении, Скайуокеру нечего терять. И это делает его особенно опасным.

Поначалу Кайло несколько беспокоило, что старый джедай может скрыться в изгнании, но Люк Скайуокер никогда не уклонялся от трудностей. Кайло мрачно напоминает себе, что его дядя был тем пилотом, который возглавил самоубийственную миссию против первой Звезды Смерти. Он — тот джедай, который собственноручно уничтожил Империю. И Люк Скайуокер убивал ситхов еще до того, как родился Кайло.

Кайло никому бы не признался, что дядя пугает его до усрачки. Но сколько бы ни откладывалась их долгожданная сшибка — живым из нее выйдет только один.

— Шив заснул, — Рей прерывает его мысли, и это приятное отвлечение. — Волнение по поводу парада вымотало его. Олена разрешила мне уложить его в гостевой комнате, — Кайло чувствует счастье в ее голосе. — Ему так понравилось, Кайло. Он был в полном восторге, — она опускает свою ладонь на его. — Спасибо за сегодняшний день. Шив его никогда не забудет.

— Хорошо, — улыбается ей Кайло. — Я рад, — он хотел обязательно сделать это. Ради нее и Шива. Только на случай, если ему больше не представится шанса. Не существует никаких гарантий на будущее, пока жив Люк Скайуокер. И если однажды ему будет суждено пасть от меча дяди, то, по крайней мере, у Шива останется хорошая память об отце. Ему было бы спокойней, если бы сын помнил его не только по военной пропаганде и голонету.

Они с Рей застывают в тишине, наблюдая за городской суетой. Это ее первый визит в галактическую столицу, и Рей все интересно. Ее энтузиазм очаровывает его. В это утро Кайло не мог решить, кто наслаждается парадом больше: его жена или сын.

Если эти два часа на параде принесли столько радости, то каким же будет путешествие по всей галактике… Он надеется, что ему улыбнется удача узнать это.

Возвышаясь сейчас над Рей, он любуется ее изящным профилем. Его жена прекрасна даже с тремя дурацкими узелками вместо прически, в которой есть что-то девчачье, выглядящее нелепо на взрослой женщине. Но видя ее такой целый день, он находит в этом некое очарование, хотя еще утром это резало глаза.

— Сегодня ты слегка потрясла меня, когда я увидел тебя в этой одежде, — признается Кайло вслух.

— Она напомнила тебе о Такодане? — с пониманием кивает Рей. Но это только половина правды. Да, наряд напомнил ему о лесах Такоданы и Шиве, но нелепая прическа мгновенно вернула его к тощей девчонке-мусорщице в камере «Старкиллера». Это два самых неуютных воспоминания, которые есть у Кайло Рена. Утренний вид Рей вызвал в нем тревожные чувства. А он предпочел бы их забыть.

— Многое изменилось между нами с тех пор, — констатирует он с ироничной улыбкой.

«Это произошло прежде, чем я полюбил тебя, — думает он про себя. — И прежде, чем ты полюбила меня».

— О да, — быстро соглашается Рей. Но через мгновение добавляет тихим голосом: — Твоя мать сказала, что я стала другим человеком. Как ты думаешь, это правда?

Рей выглядит обеспокоенной. Наблюдая за ней с высоты своего роста, тот, кто некогда был мальчиком Беном Соло, Кайло Рен, понимает, почему это важно. И как это важно. Но все же Кайло не знает, что ответить на ее вопрос. Слишком многое изменилось с той поры, за прошедший год. Он чувствует, что Рей хочет что-то сказать, поэтому оставляет эту тему.

— Мы все меняемся. Это нормально, — она выглядит испуганной тем, к чему он ведет. Поэтому он мгновенно поправляет себя: — Но стала ли другой ты? Нет, я так не думаю, — и он искренен в этом — его Рей сильна и прагматична и, как никогда, предана Шиву. Разве что теперь она так же предана и ему.

— Иногда чем больше кажется, что люди меняются, тем больше они остаются теми же, — продолжает он. — Мы — те, кто мы есть в нашей сути, даже если обстоятельства вокруг нас меняются, — Рей, кажется, это немного успокоило. — Не тревожь себя тем, что наговорила моя мать. Она была жесткой, сложной женщиной на протяжении всей своей жизни. Она банально ревновала к твоему счастью. — Кайло замолкает на миг, прежде чем проворчать: — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы она была похожей на тебя. Она всегда была такой упрямой. Не могла признать правду, когда слышала ее.

Рей молчит, и он просит:

— Поговори со мной о Корусанте, — ради собственного благополучия им надо расслабиться. — Это место не кажется тебе отчасти знакомым? — он думал об этом с того момента, как они прибыли. — Не вызывает никаких воспоминаний?

— Нет, — она качает головой.

— Вообще никаких? Ты уверена? Один из твоих близких точно должен быть с Корусанта, — уверенно произносит Кайло. — Ты не могла ни с того ни с сего приобрести подобный акцент. Рей, люди здесь готовы на многое, чтобы овладеть тем, что тебе дано от рождения.

— Я ничего не чувствую, Кайло. Никакой разницы — что на Корусанте, что на «Финализаторе». Или на Такодане и Джакку, никаких отличий, — Рей тихо вздыхает, словно смирившись.

Он не может скрыть разочарования. Он так надеялся, что виды, звуки и запахи города пробудят глубоко запрятанные воспоминания. Может, дадут подсказку, но, видимо, этому сбыться не суждено.

— Мы можем никогда не узнать о твоем прошлом, Рей, — Кайло произносит это мягко.

Рей, кажется, в смятении от его слов, и он улыбается с иронией. В его Рей столько противоречий, как в истинной уроженке Корусанта, даже если она сама с уверенностью не может сказать, что родом отсюда.

— Я не уверена, что хочу знать свое прошлое, — медленно отвечает она, удивив его. — Может, лучше оставить все как есть, Кайло. Я уверена, это печальная история. Никто не откажется от своего четырехлетнего ребенка, будь у него иной выход, — она замолкает и смотрит в сторону. — Да, возможно, так будет лучше. Иногда я опасаюсь, что в прошлом скрывается западня. Что она может разрушить мое будущее, если я ей позволю.

Мудрые слова, как для нее, так и для него.

— Я не допущу, чтобы подобное случилось с нами, Рей, — он делает все, что в его силах, чтобы порвать с прошлым собственной семьи. Кайло хочет жить в сиянии славы рода Скайуокеров, без примеси известных трагедий.

Но на его пути все еще существует одно препятствие.

Глядя на городской пейзаж, Кайло, наконец, готов признаться Рей в том, что было у него на уме после смерти матери.

— Мой дядя теперь придет за мной.

— Я знаю, — Рей произносит это вполголоса, практически признаваясь, как она боится за него.

Он тоже опасается. В основном за нее.

Это ловушка привязанностей, о которой Люк Скайуокер часто проповедовал своим ученикам. О том, что страх потери есть обратная сторона любви. Он почти слышит сухие речи последнего джедая: страх ведет к гневу, гнев ведет к ненависти, а ненависть ведет к страданиям. Это путь к Темной стороне, — покачивая пальцем, добавил бы монашествующий джедай.

Только дурак захочет стать джедаем, думает Кайло, глядя на свою возлюбленную Рей. Тьма есть все, о чем каждый может только мечтать: власть, страсть и любовь — именно в таком порядке. Ситхи не знают любви? Расскажите это Дарту Вейдеру, который говорил с портретом давно почившей жены. Это джедаи сторонятся любви. И из-за этого они слабее.

В этот миг Кайло приходит к окончательному решению. Шив и Рей слишком драгоценны, чтобы рисковать ими. Он обдумывал это решение много дней, оценивая «за» и «против». И бесконечную петлю «если» и «что тогда». Каждый сценарий давался мучительно, но сегодняшний выходной, проведенный с семьей, подвел под сомнениями черту. Теперь он знает, что делать.

Кайло будет учиться на ошибках прошлого. Это поколение Скайуокеров не ознаменуется очередным ситхом, ушедшим воевать с джедаем, чтобы вернуться и обнаружить, что потерял свою жену и ребенка навечно. Он повторит путь своего деда во всем, кроме этого, потому что в конце Кайло Рен намеревается получить все: и империю, и семью. Он обязан подарить Рей счастливый финал.

Часть его души хочет подарить его Рей — хотя бы назло мертвой матери-стерве.

Кайло не глупец. Он знает, что лучший для него выбор несет и самый большой риск. Но он доверит Дарту Плэгасу Мудрому свою жену и сына. Так же как когда-то его Учитель принял сбежавшего подростка-падавана с разъяренным джедаем на хвосте. По крайней мере, Учитель не питает теплых чувств к Люку Скайуокеру. И за прошедшие почти двадцать лет Учитель ни разу не подводил его.

Поэтому Кайло Рен останется верным учеником ситха.

Рей это не понравится, он не сомневается, но она поймет. Рей всегда приходит к тому, чтобы понять.

Кайло делает глубокий вдох.

— Будет лучше, если вы с Шивом уедете ненадолго. На время, пока я не разберусь со Скайуокером. «Финализатор» слишком очевидное место, где вас можно искать. И если… Что ж, если меня не будет рядом, чтобы защитить вас, я не хочу предоставлять Скайуокеру возможности добраться до вас.

Лицо Рей становится жестким.

— Я скорее умру, чем позволю ему заполучить нашего мальчика.

— Я знаю. И это меня беспокоит, — Кайло любит в своей жене эту решимость. Но решимость не спасет ее от джедая, которого она отвергла трижды. Скайуокер не станет тратить время, чтобы убедить Рей перейти на его сторону. Он убьет ее и заберет Шива. С той секунды, как они с Рей рассекли руки в лунном свете, Рей объявила себя пропащей для Люка Скайуокера. Рей и ее Свет навеки запятнаны ситхом.

Ощутив ее тревогу, Кайло пытается ободрить ее.

— Рей, единственный, кто умрет — это Скайуокер. Но мы должны принять меры предосторожности. Я обещал, что вы будете в безопасности, помнишь? — нехотя, но она наклоняет голову. — Пойдем, — он обхватывает ее за плечи. — Найдем остальных. А об этом поговорим позже.

Это слишком серьезная тема, решает он. И ему не хочется портить этот прекрасный день.

Другого может не представиться.


	33. Chapter 33

Это правильное решение. Порой, когда нет хороших вариантов, все равно приходится выбирать один из них.

Все слова прощания, которые были возможны, они с Рей уже сказали друг другу наедине и теперь, сохраняя молчание и держа за руки сына, направляются в ангар «Финализатора». Майло все еще находится в замке Баст, но чуть позже должен прибыть в убежище Учителя, чтобы произвести необходимые приготовления. Старый хранитель проследит, чтобы к приезду Рей и Шива все было готово.

Это правильное решение. Его семья будет под надежной защитой, и о ней хорошо позаботятся.

Но с каждым шагом Кайло приходится успокаивать себя. Это единственный доступный ему способ целиком и полностью сосредоточиться на поиске Скайуокера, ведь, независимо от исхода его стараний, его семья останется в безопасности. За все годы доверие к Учителю ни разу не подвело его, и этот раз не станет исключением. Беспокоиться не о чем. Других вариантов вообще не существует. Так будет лучше для всех.

Тем не менее Кайло не в состоянии подавить плохое предчувствие, вероятно, вызванное нервозностью в предвкушении предстоящего боя. В одном из вариантов развития событий в живых остается его дядя, а Кайло — нет; и здесь скрыт тот риск, который оправдывает принятое решение.

Дарт Плэгас не позволит его дяде заполучить Шива. Алчный древний муун оценит таящееся в мальчике могущество и наставит того ко Тьме с ранних лет. Его сына не будет тяготить груз сомнений и былого джедайского обучения. Нет, Учитель обучит истинного ситха, и однажды Шив займет место отца подле Дарта Плэгаса, в качестве представителя нового поколения семьи Скайуокер.

А Рей… Что ж, Кайло знает, что будет ждать ее. Если он падет, Рей будет принадлежать его Учителю, и спустя какое-то время изуродованный муун попросит ее показать чудо исцеления. Его жена послушно положит ладони на лицо старого ситха, и тот ощутит пьянящий Свет. И Дарт Плэгас захочет большего. Ситхи всегда хотят большего. Это значит, что вскоре ее глаза закроются, голова откинется назад, и Рей снова окажется во власти навеянного Учителем блаженства, после чего какого бы греховного поступка со стороны его жены ни пожелал старый развратник — она подчинится.

Ему до тошноты отвратительно мириться с этим, но Рей будет жива и здорова, и вместе с их сыном. Учитывая обстоятельства, Рей, несомненно, согласилась бы с ним. Старый ситх не причинит ей вреда. Одна на миллиард — так он сказал про нее, — ведь ее Свет и ее саму Учителю будет некем заменить. И если до этого дойдет, Кайло уверен, что Рей справится. Его жена может склониться, но она не сломается. Рей с Джакку — самый стойкий человек, которого ему доводилось встречать. И если она окончит свои дни, будучи шестой женой Сноука, значит, так суждено. Жизнь продолжается, и есть вещи и похуже, нежели статус королевы Тьмы при легендарном бессмертном ситхе.

Это единственно верное решение, даже если у него имеются подводные камни. Кайло непроизвольно сжимает кулаки.

Рей, вероятно, даже не подозревает о возможности подобного исхода, и Кайло от этого легче. Его жене не нужно лишнее беспокойство. Он стискивает зубы при воспоминании о том, как Учитель продемонстрировал свою власть над ним, подчинив своей воле Рей. Лишь позднее он осознал, что вульгарное обращение с его женой предназначалось не для удовольствия Учителя, но для глаз Кайло. Под предлогом бережного обращения при посещении разума его жены, конечно. Учитель околдовал его беспомощную леди и заставил Кайло наблюдать только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть, кто здесь главный.

Так выглядят извращенные манипуляции, которыми живет и дышит Дарт Плэгас. Ситху не нужно контролировать тебя, ему достаточно иметь власть над теми, кого ты любишь. Лучшего стимула не потребуется. Оглядываясь на прошлое, Кайло предпочел бы, чтобы Учитель ворвался в голову Рей в своей привычной грубой манере.

Пальцы сжимаются сильнее. Отдать Рей под защиту Учителя — это может привести к не лучшему результату, но… приемлемому. Чего не скажешь об альтернативе. Поэтому да, принятое решение является правильным.

Но, бездна подери, как же нелегко оно далось.

Глядя на Рей сейчас, он прекрасно понимает, что, возможно, видит ее в последний раз. Много десятилетий назад молодой Дарт Вейдер поцеловал на прощание жену, перед тем как отправиться выполнять то, что должно, ради окончания войны и гибели джедаев. И больше никогда не видел ее живой. Вейдер получил все, чего пытался достичь, но вместе с этим потерял все, ради чего он делал это — поучительный урок для Кайло Рена.

Рей заговаривает первой, когда они останавливаются, и Шив хватается за ее длинный плащ. Его жена выглядит, как всегда, собранной, и лишь повлажневшие глаза выдают ее непокой, словно даже здесь, у всех на виду, она готова расплакаться. С заметной дрожью в голосе, она выдавливает из себя:

— Я люблю тебя, Кайло. Возвращайся ко мне.

— Я вернусь. Обещаю, — он тянется к ней, проводя пальцами по щеке, стирая слезы, игнорируя штурмовиков, замерших у трапа шаттла в трех метрах от них. — Вместе — ты и я — мы будем править галактикой. Вот увидишь.

— Меня не заботит галактика. Мне не нужна империя. Мне нужен только ты.

Она произносит это с твердой решимостью, и он знает, что ее слова искренни. Это одна из причин, по которым он так любит ее. Всю жизнь над Кайло довлели чужие цели и ожидания. Сколько он себя помнит, перед ним всегда стояло великое наследие и судьба, которую нужно исполнить. Но не с Рей. Его Рей волнуется только о нем и о Шиве. Она принимает его, как и то, что он сделал. Какими бы эти дела ни были. И за это он подарит ей галактику.

— Лишь Учитель обезопасит вас с Шивом от Скайуокера. Что бы ни случилось, Учитель позаботится о вас обоих.

Рей кивает, но затем шепчет:

— Ох, Кайло, я так боюсь.

Он едва не произносит вслух те же слова:

_Я тоже, Рей. Я тоже._

Чем ближе Кайло к тому, чтобы встретиться с дядей, тем больше страха внушает эта встреча. Он много лет мечтал о предстоящем поединке. О выбросе адреналина и о Темной стороне, что охватит его, когда все кончится. Его будущее и будущее галактики сплетутся, пока противостоящие стороны Силы схлестнутся в битве насмерть. Да, кульминация дразнила сладким ароматом, пока был только он сам и его темные амбиции. Но теперь, когда у него есть Рей и Шив, слишком многое поставлено на карту.

Кайло Рен не страшится смерти, но он боится за свою жену: вдруг она погибнет, а их сын будет совращен Светом и станет джедаем. Отправить семью к Учителю — лучшая возможность подстраховаться при сценарии, в котором Кайло умирает, но его семья остается цела. Подарив Шиву шанс однажды завершить то, что начали его отец и прадед.

— Не бойся, Рей. С нами Сила, — в его голосе больше уверенности, чем он чувствует в глубине души. Словно он пытается убедить себя в этом, как и Рей. Он гонит прочь подкрадывающуюся нерешительность.

 _Когда я покинул Скайуокера, я был всего лишь падаваном_ , — напоминает он себе. —  _Но теперь я овладел Тьмой и самой галактикой._

В последний раз, когда он видел дядю, Кайло было всего пятнадцать. Озлобленный, неуверенный в себе недоучка. Он пережил тот бой лишь потому, что Люк Скайуокер дал слово его родителям не убивать его. Кайло уловил это как-то раз — мысль джедая в момент слабости. И затем осознал, когда понял, что перед ним открылась дорога, указанная Учителем-ситхом.

Дядя обучал его, повторяя покрытую пылью джедайскую ложь о Темной стороне. Скайуокер пытался подсунуть ему собственную версию истории Дарта Вейдера, который в последние мгновения своей жизни отверг учение ситхов. Не проходило и дня, чтобы дядя не пытался умалить великое наследие своего отца. Сделать вид, что Тьмы нет ни в нем, ни в Кайло. И сделать вид, что невероятного могущества, которое несет в себе Темная сторона, не существует.

Но лишь один урок от его истинного Учителя позволил ощутить скрытый потенциал, от которого юный Кайло не смог отказаться. Больше, он хотел большего!.. Больше легко дающейся Силы, что приятно разливалась по венам. Больше правды о настоящем прошлом его семьи. Но Дарт Плэгас отказал ему, заявив, что не имеет желания брать нового ученика. Кайло продолжал умолять, и старый ситх смилостивился, подарив призрачную надежду. 

«Впечатли меня, мальчик, и может статься, я изменю свое решение».

И Кайло, преодолев неуверенность, вернулся с кровью двадцати пяти падаванов на руках. И в тот день он был награжден титулом ученика.

С тех пор прошло почти двадцать лет, и никто больше не считает Кайло заблудшим подростком с избытком гормонов и ненависти. Когда они со Скайуокером встретятся снова, не будет больше попыток убедить и спасти. На этот раз поединок закончится смертью — обещание его дяди определенно умерло вместе с его родителями. Неважно. Он сможет держать под контролем свой страх и, освободив гнев, продемонстрирует Люку Скайуокеру Темную сторону. И затем сразит своего дядю и обретет могущество, превосходящее все, что способен вообразить старый враг.

Он справится. Он сделает это. Он должен. Слишком многое зависит от этого.

Кайло опускает голову, переводя взгляд на своего сына. Шив непривычно подавлен, как всегда чутко ощущая эмоции окружающих, и это вызывает у Кайло гордую улыбку под маской. Его мальчик рожден, чтобы стать ситхом. Направлять эмоции во Тьму станет для него развитием естественного, врожденного таланта.

— Мой Учитель — это твой учитель, — серьезным тоном наставляет он его. — Он мудр. Учись всему, чему только можно, от него. И передавай свои знания дальше. Ты — Скайуокер. Никогда не забывай об этом.

Он оборачивается к Рей и внезапно ему не хватает слов. Этим утром и прошлой ночью они столько всего сказали друг другу. А теперь словно ничего не осталось. Но все же он не готов к разлуке и, не раздумывая, срывает с себя маску и приникает к Рей со страстным поцелуем прямо посреди ангара «Финализатора», не обращая внимания на штурмовиков и офицеров, ожидающих его на трапе. Кайло Рен всегда был порывистым и как никогда порывист рядом с Рей.

Вот оно, думает он, захватывая ее рот, целуя ее до бесчувствия. Заявляя перед всеми, что она принадлежит только ему. Выплескивая в этом порыве все отчаяние, страх и чувство принадлежности. И любви. Столько пылкой, едва обретенной и уязвимой любви. Его темные волосы падают в беспорядке на лицо, частично закрывая их обоих и его яркий шрам. Даже сейчас, без маски и у всех на виду, Кайло Рен сохраняет свою загадочность для сторонних наблюдателей.

Наконец он отстраняется. И тут же прижимает ее голову к себе, еле слышно шепча на ухо:

— Я люблю тебя, Рей. И всегда буду с тобой. Даже если только благодаря Силе. Что бы ни произошло, никогда не теряй свой Свет.

С этими словами он снова надевает шлем и провожает ее и Шива к трапу, вверяя их майору Сону, который некогда возглавлял наземное наступление на Чандриле. Этот офицер рационален и обладает должным складом ума. Кайло, наверное, следовало бы использовать его в грядущей атаке на остатки Сопротивления, а не для сопровождения собственной семьи в убежище Учителя, но Первому рыцарю нужен тот, кому можно доверять. Сегодня он попытается выманить Скайуокера, и если все пройдет гладко, у него и без того будет хватать проблем с джедаем. Он не может позволить себе отвлекаться на переживания о своей семье.

Поэтому он принял решение назначить на это задание доверенного офицера. И на всякий случай заполнил корабль тяжело вооруженными штурмовиками, в количестве не меньшем, чем на военном транспортнике. Вероятно, подобная подстраховка является излишней, но так ему легче. Кайло достаточно долго воюет, чтобы усвоить: на войне необходимо быть готовым к любым возможным рискам.

— Не упускайте из виду моих жену и сына, пока они не будут благополучно переданы под защиту Верховного Лидера, — приказывает он. — Если им причинят вред, вы умрете, — он поворачивается к толпе собравшихся солдат, чтобы очертить рамки своей угрозы. — Все вы умрете.

Напоследок он треплет непослушные вихры Шива, сжимает руку Рей и уходит.

Он не оглядывается. Кайло Рен никогда не оглядывается.

***

Они с Шивом размещены в задней части переполненного корабля. Невозможно остаться наедине, когда на борту столько народу и поблизости по меньшей мере шесть штурмовиков. Рей очень старается не обращать на них внимания, но Шив продолжает пытаться вовлечь их в разговор, то показывая им игрушечные кораблики, то задавая вопросы.

Должно быть, забавно, что сын Кайло Рена такой открытый и дружелюбный мальчик, но Рей хотелось бы, чтобы он оставил этих людей в покое. И тогда те тоже оставят их в покое. Находясь на взводе последние дни, Рей пытается сладить с ноющей головной болью после вчерашних слез. И сейчас она не в настроении играть в обходительную леди Рен. Сегодня леди Рен раздражена и хочет побыть одна. Прошло всего пятнадцать минут полета, но эти минуты тянутся, как часы.

— Папа собирается убить джедая, — объявляет Шив своим слушателям. — Того самого, который пытался украсть меня и маму, — маленький мальчик оглядывается на нее, оценивая, слушает ли она. Прежде чем добавить громким шепотом: — Еще он убил мою маленькую сестренку. Но мне нельзя знать об этом. Папа и мама не говорят о ней.

Довольно истин из уст младенца, решает Рей, вставая, чтобы привести Шива обратно к себе. Пора прекращать разговор, прежде чем мальчик начнет выбалтывать и остальные семейные тайны.

— Да, джедай воплощает зло, и он опасен, — серьезно замечает один из штурмовиков под согласные кивки окружающих. Ненависть к джедаям — одна из тех первоочередных догм, которые усваивают рекруты Первого ордена.

Шив фыркает.

— Папа раньше убивал джедаев. У него хорошо получается их убивать. Я тоже когда-нибудь убью джедая.

Не то чтобы Рей была против, но она надеется, что к тому времени не останется ни одного джедая, чтобы растянуть войну на следующее поколение. Рей берет сына за руку, и внезапно корабль ощутимо кренится, заставляя ее споткнуться.

Лишь одна вещь способна сотворить такое с кораблем — должно быть, их выбило из гиперпространства. Взгляд в иллюминатор рядом с местом, где сидит Рей, подтверждает это. За транспаристилом больше не мерцают голубоватые линии гиперпространственного перехода, а темнеет бесконечная чернота глубокого космоса.

 _Что за…_ Резкое беспокойство охватывает ее, вместе с щекочущим чувством приближающейся опасности. Что бы ни произошло, не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Позабыв о детской болтовне Шива, Рей проталкивается мимо штурмовиков в рубку, чуть не врезавшись в уже находящегося там майора Сона.

— Что случилось?! — восклицает она, обращаясь к пилоту. — Нас перехватили?

Пилот качает головой.

— Неисправность гипердвигателя, — он поворачивается к командиру. — Мы в режиме «молчания» перед боевой подготовкой, сэр.

— Что? — Рей не понимает смысла услышанного.

— Мы не можем обратиться за помощью, пока не начнется атака, мадам, — объясняет майор Сон.

— Даже в случае аварии? — изумляется Рей. — Даже нам? — ей плевать, что она, вероятно, злоупотребляет своим положением. Это ерунда, когда на борту ее ребенок.

Майор кивает.

— Да, мадам. Приказы поступают лично от Рена. Чтобы обеспечить элемент неожиданности, флот Ордена по всей галактике перешел в режим «молчания». Чтобы противник не смог узнать местоположение какого-либо из наших кораблей.

— Можем ли мы отправить сообщение другим способом? — спрашивает она, держа в памяти датапад, с которым пару минут назад на полу игрался Шив.

— Ответ тот же. Любая связь запрещена, мадам.

Очередной военный идиотизм, думает Рей. И гнетущее предчувствие не покидает ее. Очень плохое предчувствие.

— Я объяснюсь перед моим мужем. Сейчас же включите связь и позовите помощь. Немедленно!

Майор кивает пилоту и…

— Связь не работает. Странно. Рядом нет никаких кораблей.

Отлично, просто прекрасно. Она знала, что им следует оставаться на «Финализаторе». Что же, помощи ждать не следует. Но вдруг она и не понадобится.

— Где здесь отсек с гипердвигателем?

Во взгляде майора сначала мелькает удивление, которое затем сменяется скептицизмом, но пилот сообщает:

— Ниже по коридору, напротив оружейной. Я покажу вам, — она следует за ним к панели доступа и, резко шагнув вперед, грубо срывает крышку. Если на корабле кто и может отремонтировать гипердвигатель, то это Рей. В отличие от всех этих людей. У нее за плечом майор высказывает свои соображения:

— Мадам, у нас нет необходимых инструментов. Вдобавок на борту нет механика.

Но Рей не слушает. Она быстро оглядывает механизм, выискивая видимые повреждения: оборванные кабели или сгоревшую проводку. И затем переводит взгляд на носитель. Полный отказ.

— Диверсия! — выдыхает она, тут же оборачиваясь к майору. — Корабль не сломался. Он был негоден с самого начала, — ее мысли скачут в бешеном темпе. — Смотрите! — она указывает на гипердвигатель. — Он был намеренно сломан, чтобы нас могли перехватить. Повреждения непоправимы, — она начинает подсоединять детали. Гораздо проще привести двигатель в негодность, чем вырвать корабль из гиперпространственного коридора. Если кто-то сломал носитель, значит, их собираются выцепить живыми, а не убить. Это означает… — На корабле трекер! — двигатель не работает, связь неисправна, и кто-то намеревается взять их в плен. Рей встречает взгляд майора. Он думает о том же, и поэтому они произносят вслух одновременно: — Засада!

О Сила! Предчувствие накрывает ее с головой. Здесь же только она, Шив, пилот, майор и пятнадцать штурмовиков — против неведомой угрозы. И они не могут позвать на помощь.

Или могут?

— Добудьте мне наши точные координаты и следуйте за мной! Сейчас же! — крикнув это через плечо, она бежит обратно в каюту и хватает Шива.

— Шив! — маленький мальчик вскидывает голову, широко раскрыв глаза. Он тоже чувствует опасность. — Послушай маму. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Привлеки внимание папы. Скажи, что это важно. Нам нужна помощь прямо сейчас, — мальчик кивает, и Рей наблюдает, как он шевелит губами, повторяя про себя: «Папа, нам нужна помощь». Лицо мальчика озаряется улыбкой, и Рей понимает, что его зов услышан.

Пилот сует ей в руки датапад с длинным набором цифр.

— Это срочно! — произносит Рей строгим голосом. — Скажи папе: надо послать помощь в это место. Нас перехватили, и с минуты на минуту мы ждем нападения, — мальчик медленно повторяет слова, и Рей знает, что он в свои три года едва ли понимает их значение, но чувствует, как что-то идет не так. Она начинает медленно зачитывать Шиву координаты.

— Он получил их? — Шив кивает, вдруг начиная говорить в манере, по которой она сразу узнает Кайло. — Папа идет. Папа говорит: не сражайтесь. Пусть нас схватят, мама. Оставайтесь в живых. Сдавайтесь.

 _Оставайтесь в живых._ Это все, чем занималась Рей с того момента, как встретила Кайло Рена.

Им не приходится долго ждать дальнейшего развития событий. Огромный, похожий на транспортник, корабль втягивает их, и Рей видит пятна на корпусе — следы модернизации тяжелыми щитами и вооружением. И этот транспортник повидал немало — карбон покрыт царапинами. Обычное судно так не выглядит и уж точно не оборудовано лучом захвата и последующего контроля.

Им остается только ждать.

В воздухе повисает напряжение, штурмовики встают в два ряда перед шлюзом, готовясь при необходимости занять позиции перед шаттлом. Майор и пилот в оружейной выбирают себе бластеры.

— Передайте и мне, — требует Рей, но майор Сон колеблется.

— В вас вряд ли будут стрелять, если при вас не будет оружия, — поясняет он. — Рен отдал приказ, чтобы вы оставались в безопасности.

Окинув его непроницаемым взглядом, Рей закатывает глаза. Она подбирает край плаща и задирает белую юбку, проверяя бластер на бедре. В тесноте шаттла все замирают. Рей понятия не имеет: оттого ли, что солдатам довелось узреть леди Рен такой, какую дозволено видеть только Кайло Рену, или они впечатлены, что она носит оружие под платьем.

— Майор, кто обычно пользуется этим шаттлом? — они не на личном звездолете Кайло, а на стандартном корабле класса «Ипсилон». Тяжело вооруженном и новом, но не выделяющемся среди подобных шаттлов орденского флота. — Кого они ожидают на борту?

— Старших офицеров, мадам. Должно быть, им нужны заложники либо информаторы.

Тем временем процедура посадки почти завершилась, но все иллюминаторы заблокированы штурмовиками, и Рей не видно, что ждет их снаружи.

Вдруг один из штурмовиков произносит:

— Это Сопротивление. В ангаре «Икс-винги», еще я насчитал порядка двадцати-тридцати солдат, все целятся в нас.

— Присутствуют ли офицеры? — спрашивает майор.

— Ответ отрицательный. Только какой-то старик в гражданской одежде.

— Опишите его, — приказывает Рей, чувствуя, как каждый волосок на затылке становится дыбом. Она уже знает ответ.

— Седые волосы. Борода. Оружия при нем я не вижу.

— Дайте мне взглянуть, — Рей пробирается через строй солдат и долго всматривается, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки. Да, это именно то, чего она боялась. — О нет… Нет, нет… — она бьет кулаком по обшивке возле иллюминатора, ощущая тяжесть свалившейся на нее галактики. — Это он!

— Кто? — спрашивает майор с крайним беспокойством. — Кто?

Рей оглядывается на толпу в белых доспехах. Адреналин разносится по телу, и дышать становится тяжелее. Все не просто плохо. Все намного хуже, чем она предполагала.

— Это джедай. Это Люк Скайуокер.


	34. Chapter 34

О боги, Сила, нет! Это Люк Скайуокер!.. Люк Скайуокер… Проклятый Люк Скайуокер!..

Одно-единственное имя занимает все ее мысли, пока нарастает давящее ощущение Силы, исходящее от джедая, предупреждая об опасности. Это страшный сон. Нет… Но это происходит на самом деле. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас.

— Будь ты проклят! — Рей не в силах больше сдерживаться, когда все внутри содрогается. Пусть даже это не соответствует образу леди Рен. Люди вокруг шокированы не меньше, ведь перед ними легендарный герой Восстания. На борту проносятся тревожные шепотки — последний джедай один из главных, если не самый главный, враг Первого ордена. Он служит пугалом для похищенных детей — будущих штурмовиков, чтобы те подчинялись. Он — карающая длань, что уничтожила Империю и оставила галактику в руинах, чтобы потом отправиться в добровольное изгнание.

— Как это случилось? — со стоном спрашивает она вслух. Ну почему, о, почему Кайло никогда нет рядом, когда показывается кто-то из представителей его проклятой семейки? Рей уже сыта по горло личным общением со своими праведными родственничками.

Кайло спланировал полномасштабное наступление, чтобы выманить своего дядю, да только джедай спутал все планы. Он на тяжеловооруженном корабле-обманке в глубинах космоса неподалеку от Ядра. Ждет за обшивкой захваченного шаттла, чтобы похитить Шива.

— Чтоб тебя! — снова не сдерживается Рей. Кайло, где ты?!

Майор Сон возникает у нее за плечом.

— Спрячьтесь в каюте. Позвольте мне разобра…

— Нет! — перебивает его Рей, пытаясь отринуть нарастающую панику и начать думать. Но память услужливо продолжает подкидывать запах застоялого воздуха тюремной камеры и пощелкивание дроида, коловшего иглами ее руки. — Скайуокер в курсе, что я здесь. И мой сын. Нам не спрятаться от джедая! — она не собирается тратить время, объясняя майору свойства Силы, ведь если Скайуокер сумел распознать ее на ДиʼКуаре, значит тем более узнает сейчас. Тем же способом, как она сама узнала о нем. — Мы в ловушке, майор!

Сон — один из тех закаленных офицеров среднего возраста, которых она не раз встречала в Басте. Он не слишком высок ростом, и их глаза находятся на одном уровне. И в его взгляде горит решимость.

— Леди, каждый здесь готов умереть за…

— Правильно, мы все умрем, майор! — в ее голосе прорезаются нотки истерики. Только перед смертью их ждут иглы, боль и… — Он убьет нас всех, а потом украдет моего сына. Ему нужен мой сын, как вы не понимаете?! Это не первый раз, когда он пытается похитить его!

— Малыш говорил с… э-э-э… с Реном? — он смотрит на нее со знакомой недоверчивостью, возникающей у всех обычных людей, слышащих про Силу.

— Да, и он уже в пути. Но кто знает, сколько времени понадобится Кайло, чтобы добраться сюда! И если у Сопротивления хватит мозгов, они совершат прыжок, выкинут наш шаттл, и Первый орден не отследит нас.

Майор смотрит на нее, задумавшись.

— Значит, нужно тянуть время, — в его голосе слышится спокойствие человека, привыкшего принимать решения на поле боя. Его сосредоточенность помогает успокоиться и ей самой.

Тянуть время. Неплохая идея.

— Да… Больше нам ничего не остается, — соглашается Рей, просчитывая в голове собственный план. — Майор, держите штурмовиков в шаттле. Вы спрячете моего сына внутри. Я же буду говорить со Скайуокером. Одна.

— Об этом не может быть и речи! Данные мне приказы…

— Ваши приказы предписывают вам сохранить мою жизнь, — перебивает его Рей. — Если начнется бой, мы все погибнем. Мы не представляем, сколько человек у них на борту. Нас всего семнадцать. И мне потребуются все ваши силы, чтобы защитить моего сына.

— Я не могу позволить вам взять и выйти лицом к лицу с Люком Скай…

— Я знакома с ним, майор. И это не первый раз, когда он держит меня под стражей, — третий, если быть точной. — Наш план заключается в том, чтобы тянуть время, пока не прибудет Кайло. Лучший способ его выполнения — это заставить джедая говорить, — выпаливает Рей. — А я заставлю Скайуокера говорить со мной. Вам это не по силам.

Но майор Сон так легко не сдается.

— С чего вы решили, что он станет говорить с вами? Он просто убьет вас, леди Рен.

— Не исключено, но думаю, вряд ли, — не сразу, во всяком случае, она думает… то есть надеется. И если Скайуокер решит убить ее, значит, перед смертью у нее найдется для него пара слов. Начиная с Падме Рен. — Скайуокер и я — отдельная история. В прошлые две наши встречи он не убил меня.

Ее слова не убеждают майора, он окидывает ее серьезным взглядом.

— В лучшем случае вы опять окажетесь в камере пыток, леди.

— В лучшем случае Кайло доберется сюда вовремя и спасет нашего сына! Вот наша цель, майор! — огрызается Рей. — Вот что важно! Мальчик — это будущее!

Вдруг Рей чувствует, как кто-то дергает ее за юбку, и опускает взгляд. Снизу на нее, запрокинув голову, глядит Шив. Конечно же, он тоже ощущает Скайуокера. Темные глаза ее мальчика, так похожие на отцовские, широко раскрыты и наполнены безмолвным страхом. Забыв про разговор, Рей наклоняется к сыну, аккуратно начиная объяснять:

— Послушай маму. Тут джедай. Тебе надо спрятаться в шаттле. Оставайся на корабле, и эти люди защитят тебя. Если вдруг кто-нибудь заберет тебя, мысленно поговори с папой. Скажи папе, где ты и с кем. Всегда продолжай говорить с папой. Он спасет тебя.

Шив послушно кивает, но нижняя губа у него дрожит.

— Но в прошлый раз джедай сделал тебе больно, мама, — чуть слышным голоском произносит он.

— Все будет хорошо. Папа уже летит к нам на помощь, — Рей целует сына и быстро обнимает его. — А теперь иди прячься, Шив. Сиди в каюте и не выходи, пока опасность не пройдет, — испуганному мальчику не приходится повторять дважды.

Не говоря больше ни слова, она следит за маленькой фигуркой, исчезающей в коридоре, пока майор не отвлекает ее, требуя новых ответов:

— Зачем джедаю ваш ребенок? В качестве заложника?

— Не совсем, — Рей не знает, как это объяснить. — У моего сына есть та же Сила, что у его отца. Мой мальчик нужен джедаю ради власти. Джедаи крадут таких детей, как Шив, и используют их ради собственных целей.

Рей делает глубокий вздох и, нащупав оружие, оставляет его. Против Скайуокера оно бесполезно. Но все же пусть джедай подумает дважды, прежде чем решит поднять на нее руку, когда она будет безоружной. Не джедаи ли гордились тем, что они представляют лигу хороших парней?

— Я иду на переговоры, — объявляет она. — Я попытаюсь задержать его, насколько получится. Штурмовикам оставаться в шаттле, без крайней необходимости огонь не открывать.

— Я пойду с вами! — непререкаемым тоном сообщает майор.

— Хорошо, — чтобы не продлевать дебаты, соглашается она. Довольно разговоров. Если тянуть слишком долго, Сопротивление пойдет на штурм, начнется стрельба, и все погибнут, — она сдерживает Сона твердым взглядом. — Молчите. Независимо от того, что услышите. В моей семье непростые отношения, майор.

Протянув руку, Рей активирует трап, но прежде чем успевает ступить на него, командир штурмовиков, стоящий ближе всех к выходу, легонько придерживает ее за рукав:

— Миледи, вы очень храбрая, — говорит он. — Удачи. Мы вас прикроем.

Она кивает ему и расправляет плечи, а потом уверенным шагом, в дымке летящего белого платья и с гордо поднятой головой, спускается вниз.

Она — Рей с Джакку и царственная леди Рен. От нее отказались родители, она чуть не умерла от голода, ее изнасиловали и пытали, и она вышла из всех передряг живой. Она сражалась за Сопротивление, а теперь связана браком с Первым орденом. Она переживет это, как переживала все остальное. С изяществом, достоинством и Светом.

Майор Сон следует за ней по пятам. Он замирает на страже за ее плечом, когда она останавливается в паре метров от джедая Люка Скайуокера.

Все тридцать сопротивленческих бластеров направлены на них.

Она замечает, как по вражескому строю пробегает волна удивления. Кажется, они изумлены, увидев леди Рен в роскошном белом наряде и с длинными развевающимися кудрями. В это утро Рей подготовилась для официальной аудиенции у Верховного Лидера, а не для битвы. И на ней ее второе лучшее платье, то самое, в котором она стояла рядом с Кайло в лунном свете.

— Разве я не та, кого вы ожидали? — безмятежно интересуется она, гордо приподняв подбородок. Настал час показать им лучшее лицо леди Рен, будущей королевы галактики.

Скайуокер складывает руки на груди и не сводит с нее пристального взгляда. Джедай как всегда непроницаем. И его отстраненное выражение вызывает знакомое раздражение. Такой соблазн начать с крика, но Рей напоминает себе, что не стоит злить его, поскольку здесь замешана безопасность Шива. И она заставляет себя стоять, не дрогнув, под взглядом Скайуокера.

— Привет, Рей. Должен признаться, это сюрприз. Уже дважды я натыкаюсь на тебя по воле случая. На самом деле я надеялся найти пару старших офицеров, но вместо этого обнаружил саму миссис Кайло Рен, — его взгляд устремляется ей за плечо. — С верным майором под боком.

Не произнося ни слова, Рей смеривает его взглядом.

— И на этот раз с тобой мальчик, — это утверждение, а не вопрос.

— Да, он со мной, — безразлично, признается ли она в этом или нет — Скайуокер почувствует правду сквозь Силу. — Он в шаттле, поэтому, пожалуйста, не взрывайте его.

— У меня нет намерения причинять вред Хану.

— Теперь его зовут _Шив_ , — сообщает Рей, пытаясь выдержать вежливый тон.

— Шив? — моргает Скайуокер. — В честь Шива Палпатина?

— Верно.

Джедай приподнимает брови.

— Полагаю, мне не следует удивляться, что имя Хана Соло не прижилось. Должно быть, у Бена большие планы на малыша Шива.

— Да, это тоже так, — соглашается Рей, не удержавшись от ремарки: — Если ты заберешь его с собой, то ни за что его не удержишь. Связь Шива с отцом только усилилась. В галактике не будет места, где ты сможешь спрятать его от Кайло.

— Мне это известно, Рей, — джедай выглядит смирившимся, но невозмутимым. — Ради всеобщего блага, я собираюсь закончить эту войну. Я сделаю то, что должен, чтобы остановить Первый орден. Это означает, что я намерен сделать тебя вдовой, Рей.

— Первый орден — это не только Кайло Рен. Орден пережил потерю генерала Хакса, и он переживет потерю моего мужа.

— Хакс был первосортным военным преступником, но он не был ситхом, Рей, — джедай слегка пожимает плечами. — Некогда я сверг Империю. И уж точно справлюсь с кучкой имперских подражателей.

Рей прикусывает губу, раздумывая, что сказать дальше. Заканчивать еще рано.

— Соболезную в связи со смертью твоей сестры, — слова вырываются сами собой. И пусть это грустная тема, зато, вероятно, она сумеет разговорить его. Надо любой ценой выиграть время, чтобы Кайло успел добраться к ним. — Она… она не страдала… — это все, что ей удается выдавить из себя. — Я не позволила никому тронуть ее прежде… — ее голос стихает, и она опускает глаза. Нет, совсем не простая тема.

— Прежде Бена? — джедай ловит ее взгляд, и на мгновение кажется, что он видит в ее воспоминаниях последнюю ссору с Леей Органой и после — обезумевшего мужа, рыдающего в ее объятиях.

Рей передергивает:

— Да.

— Ты была там?

— Нет, но я говорила с ней **до**. Она сама попросила о встрече со мной.

— Что она тебе сказала?

— Взять моего сына и бежать к тебе. Оставить Кайло.

Люк Скайуокер награждает ее долгим оценивающим взглядом:

— И ты готова сделать это теперь?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Рей.

Наступает тишина, но через несколько томительно долгих секунд Рей решает заговорить:

— Я похоронила твою сестру рядом с вашей матерью, на Набу, — ей хочется, чтобы он знал, но он не отвечает. Поэтому Рей продолжает: — В фамильном склепе Наберрие. Я подумала, что ей бы понравилось. Быть вместе с матерью. Твоя сестра долгое время вызывала у меня восхищение, — признается Рей. — До того, как между нами встали Кайло и Шив, я восторгалась ею. Я… Мне жаль… Жаль, что все так сложилось между нами. Я понимаю, вероятно, твоя сестра делала то, что считала правильным. Не знаю, понимала ли она когда-нибудь, что я делаю то же самое ради себя и своего сына, — она снова неловко замолкает, припомнив итог ожесточенного конфликта.

Скайуокер наклоняет голову.

— У нас было немало споров. Я не собираюсь возобновлять их сейчас, — джедай переступает с ноги на ногу и задумчиво поглаживает бороду. — Рей, я не хочу причинять тебе вреда. Пойдем со мной добровольно и…

— И что? Меня бросят обратно в камеру? Привяжут и будут колоть иголками? — Рей дает волю обиде — она ненавидит этого человека за убийство дочери. Она опускает глаза в пол, кусает губы, чтобы удержать рвущийся крик о том, как они с сестрой убили ее нерожденную малышку. Чем дольше она находится перед Скайуокером, тем сильнее ее гнев. Но гнев в ее положении — не лучшая стратегия.

— Рей, ты должна знать, я не голосовал…

— Мне плевать, как ты голосовал! Или как твоя сестра воздержалась! Моя малышка мертва! — правда срывается с ее губ, и ее уже не остановить. — Меня заботит только то, что вы позволили Сопротивлению пытать меня и убить мою малышку! Все потому, что я отказалась бросить мужа и примкнуть к вашему делу!

— Малышку? — к чести Скайуокера, в его взгляде читается ужас. Если это притворство, то он — крифф! — отличный актер. — У тебя был ребенок?

— Да! Я была на двенадцатой неделе беременности. Я ждала дочь, которую Кайло хотел назвать в честь твоей матери. Падме… Он хотел назвать ее Падме, — крупные слезы скатываются по ее щекам, и Рей с трудом удается удержать себя в руках. Она еще ни разу не вспоминала свою погибшую крошку без слез. Тем более теперь, перед посторонними, чувствуя, как сердце рвется на части. Разговор пошел не так, как она хотела. Но будь она проклята, если позволит джедаю и Сопротивлению видеть ее плачущей.

Скайуокер проводит искусственной рукой по волосам. Этот жест безошибочно напоминает ей Кайло, когда тому неуютно, и вид повторяющего то же движение джедая вызывает у нее странные чувства.

— Тебе следовало сказать…

— Это тебе следовало знать, джедай! Кайло рассказывал, что ты видишь Свет через полгалактики, — слова Рей наполнены горечью и обреченностью. — Не перекладывай на меня свою вину, — добавляет она вполголоса.

Джедай отворачивается со вздохом.

— Мне жаль, Рей. Мне так жаль. Я не знал, — голос Скайуокера звучит с неподдельной искренностью, и это обезоруживает. Вся его речь чудесным образом обезоруживает. Во взгляде Скайуокера ей чудится та же печаль, что царит в ее сердце.

Рей яростно вытирает глаза.

— Да, мне тоже жаль. Я так… Я так устала от смерти и войны, — Хан Соло, Маз, Хакс, а потом ее малышка, Финн, Лея Органа… Придет ли этому конец? И кто окажется следующим? Может, настанет ее черед? Рей не знает — выдержит ли она еще одну смерть. Теперь ее очередь вымученно отводить взгляд. — Я устала от того, что все, кого я люблю, умирают.

— Как и все мы, Рей, — вероятно, это единственная вещь, по поводу которой они с Люком Скайуокером могут прийти к согласию. Джедай знает, что застал ее в момент слабости, поэтому решает надавить еще: — Есть способ остановить это. Возвращайся на хорошую сторону, Рей. Прямо сейчас. Возвращайся домой, к Сопротивлению, бери с собой сына, и мы позволим всем в твоем шаттле уйти невредимыми. Никто не должен умереть сегодня.

Рей снова встречает глаза джедая. Тяжело смотрит на бывалого воина с поседевшей бородой, некогда спасшего галактику, чтобы потом бесславно исчезнуть в добровольном изгнании. У Люка Скайуокера приметные с юности длинные волосы, потемневшие с возрастом. Хорошие волосы — вообще характерная семейная черта. И еще его светло-голубые глаза, все такие же ясные и яркие, правда, спина ссутулилась под грузом лет. Скорби и потери пропитали его насквозь, как призналась однажды Лея Органа. Брат и сестра Скайуокеры прожили достаточно, чтобы так состариться, и в этом нет ничего удивительного, учитывая время, проведенное ими на войне.

Джедай ошибочно принимает ее молчание за размышления над его предложением.

— Возвращайся к нам, Рей, — эти слова касаются ее вместе с порывом Силы. — Здесь. Сейчас.

Кайло велел ей сдаваться и беречь свою жизнь, но она совершенно уверена, что сюда не включался фактор Скайуокера. И она скорее сама убьет себя, нежели отправится в сопротивленческую камеру.

— Я не могу, — спокойно отвечает она, будто они обсуждают погоду, а не судьбу Скайуокеров и галактики. — Я не разрушу свою семью. Тебе придется убить нас всех.

До нее доносится тяжелый вздох Скайуокера, и он с отчаянием смотрит в сторону.

Но она тоже отчаялась.

— Почему все должно быть именно так? — она всего лишь хочет знать. Кто-то — джедай перед ней или ее муж — должен дать ей адекватное объяснение происходящему в этой семейке сумасшествию. — Твоя сестра мертва, моя малышка тоже, сколько еще Скайуокеров должно умереть, прежде чем все закончится?

Джедай не отвечает на это.

Заставь его говорить, напоминает себе Рей. Это ее долг, и останавливаться она не вправе.

— Кайло рассказывал, что ты мог бы править Империей. Дарт Вейдер любил тебя и провел годы, разыскивая тебя. Он хотел, чтобы ты стал его учеником. Хотел соединить лучшее, что есть в ситхах и джедаях, чтобы обрести баланс в Силе.

— У тебя романтизированное представление Бена о ситхах, — Скайуокер говорит о Кайло с изрядной долей сухости. — В нашу первую встречу отец отрубил мне руку, Рей. Дарта Вейдера никогда не интересовал баланс в Силе, как и Бена. Ситхи жаждут только власти.

— Неправда, — тихим голосом выражает несогласие Рей.

— Рей, быть в браке и найти баланс в Силе — не одно и то же, — джедай говорит это мягко, но она все равно краснеет до корней волос.

— У Кайло есть голокроны. Сотни джедайских голокронов, — выпаливает она.

— Что? — он не скрывает искреннего изумления. — Как?

— Они принадлежали Вейдеру. Он собирал их с мертвых джедаев, — объясняет она.

— Ты имеешь в виду, с тех джедаев, которых он убил.

— Да. Голокроны полны знаний о Светлой стороне. И мы собираемся научить им нашего сына.

Скайуокер моргает, а затем усмехается:

— Бен не научит его Свету.

— Нет, но я смогу.

— Как? — интересуется старый джедай. — Кто обучит тебя?

— Я сама научусь всему с помощью голокронов, — натянуто отвечает Рей. Скайуокер смотрит на нее с таким снисхождением, что подсознательно вынуждает ее защищаться.

— Старый Дарт Плэгас никогда не позволит тебе практиковать Свет по-настоящему, Рей. Это не набор умений и трюков. Свет заключает в себе идеалы и кодекс, которым ты руководствуешься в жизни. Путь общения с людьми и Силой. Разве ты не видишь? Кайло не обещает, что научит твоего сына соблюдать баланс. Он говорит о том, как научит его способам обрести больше власти. Власть — это все, что заботит ситхов.

Джедай делает шаг вперед.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы Шив обучился Свету, тогда возвращайся на правильную сторону, и я сам займусь его обучением. Сейчас. Прими это решение сейчас. Бери своего сына, и мы отпустим всех на этом шаттле невредимыми, — Скайуокер приближается к ней еще на шаг и протягивает руку.

— Не подходи, джедай! — майор Сон нарушает тишину, мгновенно закрывая собой Рей. Она не успевает испугаться — у нее из головы вылетело, что рядом лучший офицер Кайло. — Ты никуда ее не заберешь! — отчасти храбро, отчасти глупо, но майор берется за бластер и направляет его прямо на Люка Скайуокера.

— Убери эту вещь, — голос Скайуокера совершенно невозмутим.

Рей начинает отступать к неисправному шаттлу, когда снова слышит голос джедая. Он тихий, но для нее он звучит как крик.

— Стой, где стоишь, Рей.

Она застывает, а затем следует за расширившимися глазами джедая, взгляд которого направлен за ее левое плечо. Она улавливает очертания стремительно мчащегося корабля, врывающегося в грузовой трюм. И он так знаком ей, этот полностью черный командный шаттл.

— Кайло! — восклицает она громким шепотом, и ее сердце подпрыгивает в груди.

Штурмовики на ее шаттле тоже заметили корабль ее мужа и резво выбегают по трапу в ангар.

Напряженность ощущается всеми, но не прозвучало ни единого выстрела, и Рей чувствует тонкую перемену, витающую в воздухе. Ощущение предрешенности того, что должно произойти, кружащее в вихрях и потоках Силы вокруг.

Майор Сон все еще направляет оружие на Люка Скайуокера, а сопротивленческие бойцы со своей стороны не опускают бластеров, нацеленных на орденцев. Штурмовики, покинувшие шаттл, тоже приводят оружие в боеготовность. И Рей находится в центре всего этого, единственная, кому нечем защищаться.

Безмолвное противостояние затягивается. Звуки репульсолифтов и ионных двигателей наполняют воздух, пока новый шаттл приземляется — быстро и резко.

Ситхский повелитель не дожидается, пока опустится трап. Он спрыгивает на пол. Со вспыхнувшим красным клинком, в развевающихся черных одеждах, Кайло Рен шагает вперед.

Этот человек знает, как произвести впечатление.

Заметив, что внимание джедая переключилось на его ситхского противника, майор Сон принимает решение выстрелить. Бластерный заряд убил бы любого обычного человека, но Люк Скайуокер к таковым не относится. С быстротой молнии отточенный джедайский рефлекс вырывает оружие из руки офицера, отправляя его самого лететь через ангар, чтобы приземлиться со страшным хлопком. И все это легким мановением пальца и Силы.

И именно этот акт агрессии взрывает пороховую бочку, окружающую Рей. Обе стороны открывают огонь, и через короткий миг какофонию звуков рассекают красные и зеленые полосы плазмы.

Но вдруг все они замирают в воздухе. Все со всеми людьми.

Пятьдесят человек и по меньшей мере столько же разрядов охвачены энергией Тьмы, струящейся с поднятой ладони Кайло Рена.

Невероятно. Рей замечает, как дергается мускул на ничего не выражающем лице Люка Скайуокера, и понимает, что последний джедай впечатлен. И, возможно, наконец-то немного напуган.

— Ты слаб, старик, — с издевкой произносит Кайло, сокращая расстояние между собой и бывшим наставником. — Тебе не следовало возвращаться.

Но джедай не поддается, отвечая в свойственной ему спокойной манере, отдающей холодком:

— Бен. Давно не виделись.

Кайло останавливается между ней и Люком Скайуокером.

— Отпусти ее, — говорит ситх приказным тоном. — Твой бой со мной, а не с ней.

Скайуокер переводит взгляд с нее на Кайло и обратно и кивает в знак согласия.

— Наш гипердвигатель был сломан, — умудряется вставить Рей.

— Садитесь на мой шаттл и улетайте с Шивом, — коротко отвечает Кайло, не поворачивая маски. — Отправляйтесь на «Финализатор».

Рей не медлит и бежит к неисправному шаттлу. Тут же сзади до нее доносится гудение активированного меча Скайуокера, а после, стоит клинкам соприкоснуться впервые, Кайло разжимает хватку Силы, и в ангаре транспортника разворачивается настоящий бой.

Быстро карабкаясь по трапу вперед, к относительной безопасности, Рей краем глаза замечает дополнительные подразделения штурмовиков, высаживающиеся из корабля Кайло. Внезапное подкрепление создает ощутимый перевес, и, словно песчинка в море, Люк Скайуокер и его крохотный сопротивленческий гарнизон противостоят Кайло Рену и трем штурмовым отрядам Первого ордена. Что бы ни происходило за световые годы отсюда в битве, которую Первый орден тщательно планировал несколько недель, оно никогда не обретет тот масштаб, который дело получило здесь и сейчас.

И как водится, Рей и Шив оказались в его эпицентре.

— Шив? Вылезай, это мама! — где же он спрятался? Сына нет ни в каюте, ни в освежителе. Ни в грузовом отсеке. Ни под сиденьями. Но в шаттле столько углов и закоулков, и Рей продолжает его звать. Постепенно ее охватывает раздражение. И беспокойство. Где же он? Они теряют драгоценное время, пока снаружи бушует сражение.

Она как раз начинает обыскивать заднюю часть шаттла, когда вдруг замечает что-то маленькое и знакомое в иллюминаторе. Шив! Она прижимается лицом к транспаристилу и видит своего крошечного мальчика. О Сила! Он снаружи! Совсем один возле щита шлюза, наблюдает, как его отец бьется со своим дядей. Самый юный Скайуокер сосредоточенно следит за боем, не чувствуя опасности.

Рей вылетает из шаттла и быстро пробегает под днищем к проклятой стенке. За ее спиной раздается визг плазменных зарядов, но она далеко от главного боя, только проклятые рикошеты разносятся повсюду, отражаясь от активированных щитов двух соседних орденских шаттлов. Солдаты с обеих сторон заняли позиции за контейнерами и кораблями, отчего поле битвы неумолимо разрастается.

Или она уведет Шива в безопасное место, или его убьют.

Рей старается передвигаться вплотную к стенам, понемногу приближаясь к Шиву. К счастью, большая часть солдат держится от Скайуокера и Кайло подальше, поэтому в этой части транспортника меньше огня.

— Шив! — выкрикивает она. И сын замечает ее, прибегая в ее распростертые объятия. Рей подхватывает его и несет прямо в готовый к взлету шаттл Кайло. Всего пятнадцать метров до трапа. Еще чуть-чуть — и они окажутся в безопасности.

Рей не рискует взглянуть на яростное противостояние между дядей и племянником, в прошлом учителем и учеником, а ныне джедаем и ситхом. Все шло к этому бою много лет, и Рей не может заставить себя посмотреть. Но до нее доносится треск и гул зеленого и красного мечей, стремительно и мощно соприкасающихся в схватке. И глубоко внутри она чувствует, как Свет и Тьма — сама Сила — бьются друг против друга во всплеске могущества. Может, из-за экстремальной ситуации или из-за леденящего страха за Шива и Кайло, но ей почти больно быть свидетельницей непримиримой конфронтации. Вне зависимости от того, что случится совсем скоро, жизнь изменится навечно, в этом у Рей нет сомнений.

Она уже почти достигает трапа, когда чувствует великое содрогание Силы. Как когда-то давным-давно — она тогда упала с большой высоты, забираясь на невероятно высокий обломок разрушителя, и у нее выбило воздух из легких. Молниеносно Рей осознает, что победитель определен.

_О Сила! Пожалуйста, позволь, пусть Кайло останется в живых! Пожалуйста!_

Рей резко оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как в тот же миг Люк Скайуокер падает.

Время замирает. Она словно издалека видит, как опустевшие джедайские робы валятся на пол. Тела нет. Скайуокер исчез. Соединился с Силой.

И она слышит, как где-то вдали кто-то радуется.

***

Она выходит из состояния благоговения, когда плазменный разряд задевает ее левую руку.

— Ай! — рана обжигает, и она роняет Шива. — На борт! — кричит она сыну, подталкивая его ногой, пока сжимает обожженную кровоточащую руку. — Вверх по трапу! — но ее чувствительный к Силе сын слишком увлечен тем, что только что произошло. И он рвется прочь от трапа, навстречу приближающейся фигуре отца.

Рей тянется за Шивом, но вдруг краем глаза видит бластерный заряд, направленный в ее сына. Подчиняясь подсознательному рефлексу, а не по здравом размышлении, Рей бросается наперерез, отталкивая ребенка с линии огня.

***

Упавший меч Скайуокера ложится в протянутую ладонь Кайло, и он вскидывает голову, впадая в краткий ступор — почему его шаттл все еще здесь? Что-то не так. Рей и Шива уже не должно быть тут. Поединок занял его полностью, и только сейчас Кайло осознает, что его семья до сих пор находится рядом. И все еще в опасности.

Внезапно его пронзают боль и паника, рвущиеся сквозь Силу со стороны Рей.

Кайло, словно в замедленном действии, наблюдает, как она стоит у трапа его шаттла. Его жена зажимает левую руку и в ужасе кричит, не сводя глаз с их сына, который, растерявшись, бежит в его сторону, не замечая угрозы. Адреналин после схватки все еще бурлит в крови, и Кайло бросается вперед, чтобы перехватить мальчика. Он орет Рей, чтобы она поднималась на борт, а он приведет Шива, но Рей словно не слышит его. Ее взгляд устремлен лишь на очередной залп бластеров, в это мгновение раздавшийся неподалеку.

Его жена срывается на бег, и Кайло четко и ясно видит, как с правой стороны ее тело задевает разряд. Тонкие вытянутые руки отталкивают их мальчика с линии огня, и Кайло с леденящим ужасом наблюдает, как другой заряд входит Рей прямо в грудь.

Внутри него все содрогается, словно ранили его самого.

_НЕТ!_

Кайло вмиг оказывается рядом с ней. Не задумываясь, он отключает сознание мальчика, чтобы избавить его память от этого воспоминания, подхватывает ребенка и вручает его пилоту шаттла, уже спустившемуся с трапа и ждущему приказов. Он сует мальчика в протянутые руки и приказывает подчиненному уходить. А затем преклоняет колени перед Рей.

Проклятье. Все плохо. Очень плохо. О Сила! Рана смертельна! _НЕТ! НЕТ!_

— Рей! Рей! — он повторяет ее имя, будто это может помочь.

Штурмовики окружают его, прикрывая, пока он подтягивает ее к себе на колени. Сейчас ему плевать на битву. Он останется с ней. Кайло не позволит своей Рей, которая провела свою жизнь брошенной всеми, быть одной в самом конце.

— О Сила, боги, нет! Рей, держись! Не оставляй меня! Ты не можешь оставить меня!

Он срывает маску и перчатки, роняет джедайский меч. Прижав правую руку к ее щеке и крепко соединяя их руки с симметричными шрамами, он входит в ее разум.

Там боль, так много боли. Она пронзает его, парализуя, заполняя его фантомным ощущением истекающего кровью тела — легкие переполнены, и пугающая чернота заставляет его зрение меркнуть. Ему известно, что для него это происходит не на самом деле. Но для Рей это по-настоящему.

 _Я с тобой._ Кайло проталкивает эти слова сквозь пелену боли. _Я не оставлю тебя. Я люблю тебя._

И потом его снова с избытком захватывает боль, прорывающаяся сквозь их разделенное сознание.

Правда то, что говорят: в последний миг вся жизнь проносится у тебя перед глазами. Кайло ловит мимолетные обрывки памяти, которые стоят перед внутренним взором Рей. Старые обветренные лица, захолустные места ее детства на Джакку. Пайки, таблетки соли и песок. Спидер, собранный из найденных кусков металлолома, которым так гордится Рей. Вот она впервые видит гиперпространственный коридор. Встречает Хана Соло. Прижимает к себе Шива в день, когда он родился. Странный день в кантине Маз, когда случайный незнакомец благословляет ее: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила».

Еще есть другие воспоминания, о нем. О том, как он снимает шлем на «Старкиллере» и ее удивляет его молодость. На мгновение ее посещает забавная, не к месту, мысль, что у него шикарные волосы. Клинки, скрещенные в лесу, «Тебе нужен учитель». Это первый раз из многих, когда он предлагал ей учиться путям Силы и она отвергала его. И поцелуи, так много поцелуев и моментов блаженства за закрытыми дверями в объятиях друг друга. Ей следует чувствовать себя виноватой, но она не собирается брать на себя вину. У нее было так мало радости в жизни. Джедаи или ситхи — ее не заботит. Но она заботится о нем. Забыв о доводах рассудка, она любит его.

Он вручает ей джедайский голокрон и рассказывает о Силе. Шив сидит на его плечах, пока они смотрят парад на Корусанте. И лунная ночь, когда он рассек ее ладонь. Вместе навечно — звучит обещание. Но его клятвы обернулись самой вероломной ложью.

Он чувствует, как ее пальцы, держащие его руку, слабеют. Рей быстро угасает. Свет внутри нее меркнет, пока душа Рей растворяется в Силе. Такова жизнь, он знает, таков путь Силы.

Но он восстает против этого, вливая в нее сквозь Силу собственную энергию в эти последние минуты. Наполняя ее разум своими счастливыми воспоминаниями. Он хочет, чтобы ее последние мысли были о нем. Рей будет его, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Кайло думает о том, как увидел ее в первый раз, вернувшись в замок Баст. На Рей это самое белое платье, когда она поворачивается к нему лицом и его завораживает ее красота. Смех Рей, когда они кувыркаются на траве с Шивом. Она садится, и в ее волосах полно листьев. Смех становится таким заразительным, когда однажды утром они просыпаются все вместе и она переводит взгляд со спутанных волос Шива на волосы Кайло. У отца с сыном одинаковое гнездо в волосах после сна. _СТОЙ! СТОЙ!_ У него есть столько всего, чтобы показать ей, но уже слишком поздно.

В одно мгновение и после короткой судороги Рей исчезает.

Он потрясен.

Он не может дышать, не может думать, все, что он может — чувствовать. И это самая страшная боль, которую можно вообразить. Кайло Рен убивал людей с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, смертей было столько, что он потерял им счет, да и ему было все равно. Но эта смерть… Эта женщина… Она была для него всем. И теперь он потерял ее.

Он наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть на световой меч дяди, валяющийся на полу. Победа обернулась жгучей горечью теперь, когда будущее, которое он планировал, опустело. У него не будет равного, чтобы встать рядом с ним, пока он правит своей империей. Не будет больше детей, чтобы унаследовать ее удивительные умения. Не будет больше восхитительных ночей в Басте, полных Света в ее теле. Никто не будет изучать его голокроны, заново открывая древнее знание.

Он опять один. И ныне перед ним вечность одиночества. Он наконец-то завершил то, что начал дед, и он повторяет его судьбу. Навеки разлученный со своей истинной любовью. Навеки один. Проклятый и обреченный на горести, как каждый Скайуокер до него.

Слезы катятся по его щекам, и это слезы ослепляющей ярости. Гнев — естественная эмоция для ситха.

Он не смирится с этим. Он — Кайло Рен, Повелитель ситхов, командующий Первым орденом, и галактика склоняется перед ним. А теперь он заставит склониться перед собой и Силу.

Нет, не смирится. Он зашел слишком далеко, сражался слишком долго, и он не позволит украсть у себя будущее.

Он подарит Рей ее счастливый финал.

За его спиной разогретый, готовый к полету после жесткой посадки шаттл. Он слышит механическое подрагивание трапа и через секунду начинает действовать. Грубо подхватив Рей на руки и призвав к себе меч и шлем с помощью Силы, Кайло быстро шагает вверх по втягивающемуся трапу.

В его голове тлеет одна-единственная мысль, пока он прижимает к себе возлюбленную жену.

_Помоги мне, Дарт Плэгас, ты моя единственная надежда._


	35. Chapter 35

Этот день запомнится надолго. Он ознаменовал конец джедаев и предрешил конец Сопротивления.

Экстренные доклады без остановки летят в крепость Верховного Лидера, сообщая, что сегодня Первый орден одержал решительную победу. Остается лишь захватить уцелевших, которые бежали с поля боя. Но на этот раз им не придется ждать пощады, остатки Новой Республики будут сметены. Сегодня война закончилась, и Кайло Рен одержал сокрушительную победу. И как утверждают многочисленные свидетели, с поражением легендарного джедая Сопротивление лишилось своего последнего Скайуокера.

Когда приходит сообщение, что Первый рыцарь лично направляется к своему Учителю, наземное командование крепости бросается действовать. И десяти минут не проходит, как на посадочной платформе выстраивается почетный караул, отряды штурмовиков в идеальном строю, а по обе стороны от них встают офицеры, наводнившие крепость Лидера Сноука.

Мало кто хочет остаться на посту в миг, о котором они когда-нибудь будут рассказывать внукам. Как они присутствовали при рождении Второй Империи, когда прибыл Кайло Рен, чтобы объявить о своем триумфе. О моменте, после которого все потерянные жизни и жертвы обрели смысл.

Наконец-то мы познаем мир, безопасность и социальную стабильность. Обещания прошлых поколений будут выполнены в настоящем, ведь сегодня Кайло Рен завершил то, что начал Дарт Вейдер.

Верховный Лидер зовет его сыном и своим мальчиком, но существуют те, кто знают, чей на самом деле сын Кайло Рен. Это еще более впечатляет. Он бы мог возглавить Сопротивление, как последователь лидеров Восстания, наследник королевского рода и представитель следующего поколения легендарной семьи. Но вместо этого Первый рыцарь предпочел тернистый путь ради благородных целей. С детства изгнанный из родной семьи, он стал истинным сыном Лидера. Преданный, не знающий поражений ученик. Всем известно, что Лидер растил его ради этого самого дня.

Кайло Рену едва исполнилось тридцать пять стандартных лет, когда он начинает править галактикой.

Все организовано так, чтобы собравшиеся принялись ликовать по сигналу коменданта, поэтому все с нетерпением ждут, когда приземлится знакомый шаттл и вылезет трап. Слышатся тяжелые шаги, и вскоре люди видят длинные черные одежды. Сам ситх предстает перед ними.

На нем нет маски.

И никто не может отвести глаз.

Комендант не подает сигнала, вместо этого он снимает фуражку, и остальные офицеры следуют его примеру.

Но Кайло Рен не замечает этого. Он не видит ничего, кроме знакомой дороги через платформу, а затем внутрь, сквозь лабиринт коридоров, к своему Учителю.

_Помоги мне, Дарт Плэгас, ты моя единственная надежда._

Это час его самого темного отчаяния. Но Учитель никогда не подводил его прежде и не подведет теперь. Не сейчас, когда его верный слуга прибыл с долгожданной победой.

На руках Первого рыцаря женщина. Ее длинное белое платье испачкано кровью и обожжено отметинами бластерных зарядов. Ее руки безвольно свисают, распущенные каштановые кудри развеваются.

Свидетели принадлежат к военным, и они повидали достаточно, чтобы распознавать смерть издалека. И после известных казней сопротивленцев на «Финализаторе» все они узнают в мертвой женщине леди Рен.

***

Он бережно опускает ее перед троном Учителя. Задержавшись, чтобы убрать упавшую прядь волос с ее лица и поправить порванное платье. Затем, опустив руку в карман робы, он достает меч Люка Скайуокера и протягивает Учителю.

Древний ситх с жадностью принимает подношение, поворачивая его в иссушенных руках. Благоговение и удовольствие пронизывают его движения, и наконец он заговаривает:

— Оружие джедая. Значит, он мертв?

— Он мертв. Удар снес ему голову. Скайуокер соединился с Силой.

Падение последнего джедая — слишком знаменательное событие, чтобы заслужить лишь такую банальную вещь, как улыбку, но благодаря Силе Кайло чувствует огромную удовлетворенность Учителя полученными известиями. И глубокое облегчение.

Древний ситх слегка кивает, словно слушая обычный доклад, но им обоим известно, сколько лет они шли к этой цели. С того самого момента, как мятежный испуганный подросток впервые преклонил колена в этом самом чертоге. Дрожащим голосом юный Бен Соло поклялся своей душой в верности Тьме и бессмертному Учителю-ситху. И в тот момент падение еще одного джедая-Скайуокера ознаменовало великое возмущение в Силе. Начало, приведшее к событиям этого дня.

— Ты преуспел, мой ученик, — произносит Учитель с неподдельной гордостью.

Редкая похвала — хороший знак, надеется Кайло, ведь он собирается просить об огромнейшем одолжении у Дарта Плэгаса.

Старый муун наклоняется в кресле, разглядывая тело у своих ног. Его лицо слегка смягчается. Тонкость, которую только верный Первый рыцарь в силах распознать. Ситх приподнимает костлявую руку, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

— Мы потеряли твою мусорщицу-императрицу, — медленно произносит его Учитель. — Как она умерла?

Кайло Рен чувствует скорбь, гнев и тревогу, которых и представить не мог. Ему известно, что его лицо и Сила выдают каждую каплю эмоций. Но его слова звучат выверенно и спокойно.

— Скайуокер захватил ее шаттл. Моя жена закрыла собой мальчика от выстрела бластера. Мой сын невредим.

Учитель-ситх снова кивает, не сводя глаз с Рей. В его голосе слышится нотка сожаления:

— Какой же примерной супругой ты обладал. Верной своему ситху до самого конца и готовой принести величайшую жертву. Прими мои соболезнования, мой мальчик. Мои глубочайшие соболезнования, — изуродованный муун откидывается в кресле и хмурится.

Значит… Дарт Плэгас Мудрый заставляет его умолять. Кайло ожидал подобного. Учитель не властвовал бы так долго, если бы легко делился сокровеннейшими секретами.

Кайло выдыхает, чтобы успокоить себя и заставить бурлящий котел эмоций утихнуть под пеленой спокойствия. А затем подается вперед:

— Вы знаете, зачем я пришел.

Взгляд Учителя лучится почти добротой. Искаженное лицо мууна впервые за многие века словно наполняется сочувствием, на которое не способны ситхи.

— Смерть — это естественный путь Силы, мой мальчик. Таков закон.

Это банальности, свойственные джедаям — безмолвно свирепеет Кайло. Неестественно долгая старость Дарта Плэгаса подтверждает это. Ситхи не смиряются с обстоятельствами. Ситхи имеет право на все, что пожелают. Ситхи склоняют вселенную по своей воле. И Кайло Рен отказывается принять печальную участь для Рей. С помощью Учителя и всей мощи Темной стороны он восстанет, восстанет против того, что померк ее Свет.

Рей всегда говорила, что переживет его. Она должна пережить это. Ведь ее ждут голокроны, ребенок, которого надо растить и воспитывать, и его империя. Еще Рей надо научиться плавать и отвести Шива в парк. Ее жизнь связана с ним, и она еще не закончилась.

И Кайло задолжал ей ее счастливый финал.

— Не отказывайте мне в этом, — Кайло борется, чтобы поддерживать ровный тон. Его эмоции на взводе, и контроль отчаянно ускользает. Он хочет только одного, ему нужна эта милость, он вытянет ее из Учителя. Почти двадцать лет он беспрекословно и не покладая рук убивал ради Первого ордена, и он определенно заслужил, чтобы для него спасли одну-единственную жизнь.

Теперь в голосе старого ситха отчетливо слышится жалость:

— Со временем ты сможешь принять…

— Нет! — Кайло совершает немыслимое, перебивая его. Он не делал подобной ошибки с тех пор, как был пятнадцатилетним падаваном в бегах. Его тон и слова лишены почтения:

— Я пришел к тебе с победой! Даруй мне это в качестве награды за победу!

Наступает долгая тишина. Неудовольствие древнего ситха не выражается словами, но от него исходит гнетущее ощущение.

Пристыженный, Первый рыцарь послушно преклоняет колено в знак уважения, понимая, что настало время для выражения подчинения и преданности. Никогда еще его не охватывало подобное отчаяние. Кайло готов на любые унижения ради Рей. Он выдыхает слова, его голос хрипит от смеси возмущения и раскаяния:

— Простите меня, мой Учитель. Я ваш верный ученик. Я не имел права требовать что-либо от вас. Но я нижайше прошу вас помочь моей леди. Она была верна мне и нашей цели. Она заслуживает вашей особой милости.

Муун расположен к великодушию, и своим послушанием Кайло зарабатывает быстрое прощение. Учитель устраивается поудобнее на троне, а затем с глубоким вздохом награждает его долгим пронизывающим взглядом.

— Одному лишь мне было дано обмануть смерть, — только его Мастер овладел величайшей способностью Силы, хотя Кайло ни разу не видел ее в действии. — Но подобное дается нелегко. Это противоречит природе. И у всего есть цена. Много лет назад твой дед искал могущества, способного помочь его жене. Юный глупец отправился к Сидиусу, а не ко мне. Я мог бы помочь ему, приди он ко мне. После чего, скорее всего, множество событий обернулось бы по-другому, — задумавшись, муун замолкает, а потом отмахивается от бесполезных размышлений. — Но в конце концов Сила отказала Вейдеру в его желании. В итоге она все равно забрала твою бабушку.

Ситх приказывает:

— Взгляни на меня, Кайло Рен. Сила может оказаться непостоянной. Нет гарантий успеха подобного намерения. Единственное, что можно гарантировать, так это уплаченную тобой цену.

— Какую цену? — он хочет знать, но глубоко в душе ему плевать. Кайло готов заплатить любую цену. Рей стоит любых сокровищ вселенной.

Но Учитель произносит немыслимое:

— Цена — твой мальчик.

Кайло содрогается от этих слов. Словно со стороны слышит собственный возглас. И то, как сердце проваливается в пятки. А потом его охватывает беспомощная ярость. Независимо от принятого решения, его ждет потеря.

И еще он может потерять их обоих.

— Почему? — в смятении спрашивает он.

— Чтобы вернуть твою жену из небытия Силы, Сила потребует другого на ее место.

— Но почему Шив? Почему? Почему?!

— Потому что у него есть Сила. Будь твоя жена обычной женщиной, как твоя бабушка, мы бы использовали штурмовика, чтобы оживить ее. Но не твою леди. Она особенная. Одна на миллиард. Сила потребует равную замену. То, что мы заберем, должно быть восполнено в равной мере. Сила всегда стремится к балансу, — Учитель делает паузу. А потом спешит добавить: — И нет, Кайло Рен, даже не думай предложить себя вместо сына. Я не позволю тебе пожертвовать собой.

Кайло моргает. Такое не приходило ему в голову, его занимала необходимость вернуть Рей обратно. Он с жадностью относится к тому, что принадлежит ему, и он хочет ее для себя. А не вместо себя.

— Твоя леди погибла, чтобы твой сын продолжал жить, — сурово предупреждает его Учитель. — Если ты выберешь ее, она всю жизнь будет ненавидеть тебя за подобное предательство, и у нее будет на то право.

Кайло знает, что это правда. Его поступок был бы непростительным. Его Рей могла смириться с тем, что он изнасиловал ее, бил, бросил в клетку… Но она никогда не простит его за это. Она способна сладить с вредом, причиненным ей. Но не Шиву. Он обретет жену, только чтобы утратить ее любовь.

— Глупо стремиться к такому, — констатирует Дарт Плэгас.

— Вы не одобряете?

— Да, — Учитель не медлит с ответом. — Ты слишком ослеплен чувствами, чтобы сделать разумный выбор. Ты растранжиришь свое наследие ради этой женщины. Нет уверенности в том, что у твоей жены будут другие дети, не говоря о том, будут ли они обладать Силой, подобной той, что имеет юный Шив. Ты найдешь другую жену, Кайло Рен, но нет гарантий того, что ты обретешь достойного наследника.

Но сейчас Кайло занимает только жертва, а не корысть. Ему не требуется подобная лекция.

— Дело не в чувствах! — рычит он в раздражении. — Дважды мне пришлось пожертвовать ею ради наших целей. В первый раз, когда я бросил ее в камере пыток Сопротивления, погиб наш нерожденный ребенок. И сегодня, когда я отправил ее одну, чтобы самому заняться Скайуокером. Я выполнял свой долг беспрекословно! И она погибла по этой причине! И не забывайте, что могущество есть и в ней, а не только в моем сыне. Я пойду на это ради нее, спасая ее силу ради нашего блага.

Ответ Учителя под стать пылким словам Кайло. Презрение сочится из уст старого мууна:

— Не обманывай себя! Ты делаешь это не ради нее! Ты делаешь это для себя. Эгоист до глубины души, разве не так? Сидиус был прирожденным садистом, но ты, мой мальчик… Какой же ты самовлюбленный! Ты любишь себя больше, чем собственную жену и ребенка, — ситх почти шипит эти слова, прежде чем ухмыльнуться. — В этом ты хуже своего деда, Кайло Рен. Нетерпеливый и порывистый. Одурманенный женщиной. Это не подобает ситху твоего положения. Убийце джедаев Кайло Рену.

Старый Учитель делает больше, нежели увещевает скорбящего ученика. Он убеждает его, дразня приманкой в виде искушения могуществом. Дарт Плэгас — рациональное существо. И, как всегда, он наслаждается тактикой кнута и пряника.

— Мой мальчик, некогда я тоже глубоко переживал смерть жены. Моя последняя леди была очень дорога мне. Я хотел оживить ее, но в то время я был серьезно ранен и слишком слаб, чтобы рассчитывать на успех. Как видишь, я пережил такую же боль, — ситх складывает руки и откидывается в кресле. На какой-то короткий миг кажется, что это некомфортные для него воспоминания. — Со временем я научился использовать свое горе себе во благо. Боль помогла мне собрать мой гнев и раскрыть чувства. Все ради того, чтобы мои способности направлять Темную сторону возросли многократно. Внемли моим словам, когда я говорю тебе, что смерть жены послужила моей собственной силе, — он кивает с видом знатока. — В конечном счете ее потеря обернулась выгодой для меня.

После этих слов, ученик у его ног, не дрогнув, продолжает смотреть на Учителя умоляющими и полными ярости глазами. Сила буквально кипит вокруг каждого из мужчин.

Но старый Учитель еще не закончил с предостережениями.

— Учти и то, что, пожертвовав сыном, ты останешься моим учеником до конца своих дней. Кайло Рен, один ты никогда не обретешь достаточно силы, чтобы убить меня. Мне не нужен твой мальчик, чтобы выжить, но он может понадобиться тебе, если когда-нибудь ты пожелаешь обрести мощь, невиданную во вселенной.

— Я понимаю, — Кайло готов остаться учеником навеки, если это означает, что Рей будет рядом с ним.

Старый муун бьет кулаком по подлокотнику трона. Он в ярости.

— Я предупреждал тебя, нельзя любить кого-то больше, чем власть! Но теперь я вижу, что ты не внял моему совету!

Кайло опускает голову и признается с сожалением:

— Нет, Учитель, не внял.

— Ну конечно, ты ведь Скайуокер с ног до головы, — презрение Учителя обжигает. — Такая же любовь послужила причиной падения твоего деда, — глаза старого ситха сужаются на миг, а затем он откидывается на спинку трона, словно сдавшись. — Я восхищался твоей леди. Даже больше, чем ты представляешь. Она была достойна огромного уважения, я признаю это, — вечный ситх награждает его тяжелым взглядом. — Потому, что я люблю тебя как собственного сына, Кайло Рен, и потому, что сегодня ты сразил последнего джедая, я выполню твою просьбу, раз ты того желаешь. У меня есть власть спасти твою любимую. Но решать должен ты. Прими решение с мудростью. Сегодняшнее обретение может обернуться завтрашней потерей.

Каждое из последствий поражает его, и внезапно Кайло чувствует ужас перед выбором. Рей или Шив. Его жена или сын. Так или иначе, он чувствует, что предает одного из них. Это редкостная адская мука, которую Кайло никогда и представить себе не мог.

Если бы имелся другой форсъюзер… Но в спешке он казнил мать, а Люка Скайуокера слишком опасно было оставлять в качестве пленника. Нет, не осталось никого, чтобы предложить взамен его маленького Шива.

Он опускает взгляд на тело Рей. На зияющую кровавую дыру в груди. На ее лицо… Оно не запятнано и так странно спокойно. Как они дошли до такого? Некогда он планировал замуровать ее и их сына в тюремном лагере, чтобы они никогда не попадались ему на глаза. Ее бы ждала каторга, а мальчика, возможно, обучили бы на штурмовика. И их жизни ничего бы не значили для него. Но теперь, год спустя, они значат для него все. И сегодня миг величайшего военного триумфа обернулся для него поражением, полным страдания и горечи.

Чувство потери переполняет его душу. И на долгие, долгие мгновения оно захватывает его полностью.

 _Я снова буду одинок,_  — это все, о чем он в состоянии думать секунду за секундой. —  _Я снова буду одинок, без Рей. И я никогда больше не познаю тепла ее Света._

Но ощущение ярости продолжает гореть в нем. Как посмели его враги сделать это!

_Она моя. Моя, и никто не заберет ее у меня. Даже смерть._

Он знает — ему следует думать о Шиве. Как он будет растить его, любить, обучать и тренировать. Как в ее отсутствие сын подарит ему утешение и смысл жизни. Как однажды они с Шивом будут править галактикой, как отец и сын. Скайуокеры на вершине его великой Второй империи, исполняющие мечту Дарта Вейдера.

Тихий голос, что таится в его голове, вырастет и окрепнет. Через несколько лет он будет в том возрасте, чтобы затмить отца и медленно поглотить все вокруг. Шив будет владеть Силой с ранних лет и будет жить, чтобы править галактикой. Его мальчик вырастет для этой власти, как положено истинному ситху.

Эти мысли должны принести ему утешение, но этого не происходит. Он не может думать о Шиве. В своей скорби Кайло Рен думает только о себе.

Это неправильно. Даже такой аморальный, жадный до власти убийца, как он, может понять это. Это переходит все границы, с этим не может сравниться даже убийство родителей. Ведь это невинное, доверчивое и чистое создание полностью зависит от него, и предательство будет совершенным. Кайло всегда боялся, что его враги смогут убить его мальчика. Но обстоятельства обернулись так, что он сделает это сам.

Хан Соло, жалкий преступник и убогое подобие отца, никогда и приблизиться не мог к подобной грани.

Но Учитель прав — Рей будет ненавидеть его вечно, если Шив умрет ради того, чтобы жила она. Но, возможно, это поправимо. Ведь всегда есть обходной путь.

— Вы можете стереть нашего мальчика из ее памяти? — с надеждой спрашивает Кайло, найдя удовлетворительное решение. Но все же — изменить в памяти четыре года? Такое вообще возможно?

Учитель долго раздумывает, перед тем как произнести:

— Да. Я могу стереть его из ее памяти. Я прикрою твое преступление и огражу ее от боли. Она это заслужила, — он опускает взгляд на ученика. — Но я не сотру его из твоих воспоминаний. Ты будешь жить с этим решением, Кайло Рен. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

И в этот миг искушение становится слишком сильным. Он нетерпеливо кивает:

— Я понимаю.

— Тогда решай.

Кайло Рен делает глубокий вдох. Медлит. А затем решает:

— Я сделаю все, что потребуется, — его хриплый голос переполняют эмоции. — Я не могу жить без нее.

— Тогда приведи ко мне мальчика.

***

Славься и прощай, маленький принц. Прощай, несбывшийся ситх.

Еще один сын Скайуокеров стал единым с Силой.

Майло ожидает на посадочной платформе в замке Баст, пока он спускается с трапа, неся сверток, завернутый в одеяло. Старый хранитель откидывает край, предполагая увидеть спящего Шива, но затем рука Майло застывает и в его глазах появляются слезы. Этот день — первый и последний, когда Кайло видит верного слугу Дарта Вейдера потерявшим самообладание.

Вместе они хоронят мальчика на лужайке возле террасы, где он проводил столько времени, играя. Тело Шива кладут в старый складской ящик, который когда-то служил ему самодельной колыбелькой. Это не подобает сыну императора, но это лучший доступный способ. Кайло уговаривает себя, что сыну тут будет знакомо и уютно. Майло же убеждается, что в каждую из маленьких холодных ладошек вложен игрушечный кораблик. «Экзекутор» в одну и «Финализатор» в другую. Прошлое и настоящее, похороненное вместе с маленьким мальчиком, который мог бы быть будущим.

Кайло думает, что следует произнести какие-то подобающие слова, Майло смотрит на него, надеясь на утешение. Но у него нет слов. Поэтому они просто очень долго стоят вдвоем, в тишине и слезах.

Кайло плачет о своем мальчике, которого предал смерти. Ребенка, рожденного из насилия, чье рождение свело их с Рей вместе, и чья смерть, как он надеется, послужит тому, чтобы они не разлучались.

Кайло плачет о себе, оплакивая тот ужасный, искушающий выбор, перед которым не смог устоять. Он уже давно понимал, что он — монстр. Но никогда —яснее, чем сейчас.

И еще Кайло плачет о Рей, которая никогда не будет помнить об их сыне. Не узнает о боли потери, но и не узнает о радостях его жизни. Никто не будет помнить мальчика, которого она назвала Ханом Соло, а он переименовал в Шива Рена. С сегодняшнего дня этот мальчик стерт из истории.

Шив был полон любопытства и настороженности, когда Кайло привел его к Учителю.

— Кто ты? — спросил мальчик, обращаясь к старому ситху.

— Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, — церемонно произнес его Учитель.

Мальчик кивнул и ответил с той же серьезностью:

— Я Шив Рен. Мне три. А сколько тебе лет?

— Мне четыре сотни и тридцать три стандартных года, — ребенок захихикал в ответ на это и заговорил снова. 

— Это мой папа. Я буду ситхом, как он, когда вырасту, — гордость в звонком голоске заставила Кайло содрогнуться.

— Ты устал, маленький ситх? — заботливо спросил Учитель, пронизывая вопрос Силой.

— Да, — ответил Шив, с неожиданным зевком.

— Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе уснуть, дорогое дитя, — и Учитель взмахнул рукой. Веки малыша отяжелели, и Кайло поднял Шива на руки, устраивая головой на своем плече, гладя ему спину, пока маленький сын медленно отходил в небытие.

— Спокойной ночи, папа.

Это было бережно и безболезненно. Совсем не как у Рей.

— Воистину, — говорит позже Учитель, с откровенностью, способной убить. — Я разрываюсь между восхищением и ужасом от той легкости, с которой ты предал это дитя собственной крови. Ты, Кайло Рен, истинный ситх. В этом сомнений больше быть не может.

Это сомнительная честь. Сегодня он сотворил то, что не смог заставить себя сделать даже Дарт Вейдер — Кайло убил собственного сына.

— Никогда больше мы не будем говорить об этом. Или о нем, — приказывает он Майло, как только слезы высыхают. — Шива Рена не существовало.

Стоя рядом с ним, Майло, верный хранитель, кивает с полным пониманием. Он слишком долго служил ситхам. Он знает, как обстоят у них дела.


	36. Chapter 36

_Пожалуйста, пусть все получится_ , — умоляет Кайло снова и снова, повторяя это, как мантру.

За всю жизнь он еще никогда так не переживал, ведь Рей была для него всем, и теперь она — _все_ , что у него осталось. Ничто не гарантирует успех — как не раз повторял Учитель. И если ничего не выйдет, значит, Кайло отказался от всего ради ничего.

Поэтому все, что ему остается — стоять в задумчивости рядом с Учителем перед большим обзорным окном, бесконечно поправляя перчатки на дрожащих руках. Рей лежит по другую сторону перегородки, на столе, вокруг которого снуют медики, дроиды и главный врач Смат.

Она провела в глубоком наркозе и бакте около двух недель. Это были самые долгие две недели в его жизни. Но медленно и неуклонно ее тело исцелялось и восстанавливалось. Сегодня, наконец, ее разбудят. Сегодняшний день покажет, действительно ли воскресла _его_ настоящая жена, поэтому Кайло тревожно следит за процессом, и сердце его готово вырваться из груди.

Пожалуйста, пусть все получится. Он пожертвовал единственным сыном ради этой женщины.

Доктора не только позаботились о ранах, принесших ей смерть, но еще они убрали свидетельства ее болезненного прошлого. В том числе и шрам от рабского ошейника, который он по глупости нацепил на нее. Исчезли шрамы от тяжелой работы на Джакку и побоев Ункара Платта. Исчез шрам от кесарева сечения, полученный при рождении мальчика, которого не существовало. Все, что осталось от прошлого императрицы, это шрам на левой ладони, побелевший на ныне безупречной коже. Это — шрам любви, воплощающий его след в ее сердце.

Затаив дыхание, Кайло наблюдает, как дроид со щелчком вводит иглу.

Пожалуйста, пусть это сработает. Я не могу жить без нее.

Учитель смотрит с не меньшим напряженным вниманием. Кайло чувствует возбуждение старого ситха, тому не терпится узнать, оказались ли его чары успешными.

— Не пугайся, если она будет немного не в себе, — предупреждает он. — Это нормально.

Рей открывает глаза и смотрит невидящим взглядом в пустоту. А затем резко садится. Это порывистое движение, и она едва не падает со стола. Спустя мгновение она выбрасывает вперед правую руку, и дроид-медик с громким скрежетом влетает в стену, одновременно раздается крик:

— Я ничего вам не скажу!

— Хорошо… Хорош-ш-шо, — с заметным удовольствием выдыхает Учитель. — Наша пламенная мусорщица вернулась. И Сила все еще с ней.

Кайло беспокоит, что его жена явно в смятении, раз ей мерещится камера пыток Сопротивления. Он не хочет, чтобы она заново переживала эти воспоминания, поэтому делает шаг к двери, но Учитель останавливает его:

— Погоди.

Кайло нехотя подчиняется, и вместе они продолжают следить и слушать, как главный врач говорит с его женой.

_— …получили тяжелые травмы от бластера и пролежали в бакте около двух недель… наблюдается некоторая временная потеря памяти… хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов…_

Ответом ему служит кивок. Кайло смотрит, как она проводит руками по скромной больничной рубашке. Рей сидит на краю стола, слегка покачивая голыми ногами.

Рядом с ним старый Сноук улыбается, как гордый родитель.

— Итак, сейчас мы посмотрим, что она помнит. Я сделал несколько правок, которые, как я считаю, ты одобришь.

Правки? Кайло сглатывает, воображая худшее.

Учитель искоса окидывает его взглядом.

— Ты просил меня избирательно убрать события прошедших четырех лет из ее памяти, Кайло Рен. Это был приятный вызов, не скрою, но несколько правок ради преемственности были необходимы.

— Конечно. Благодарю вас, Учитель, — Кайло так нервничает, что не может стоять спокойно — его Рей проснулась и уже разговаривает. Ведь она все еще его Рей, не так ли?

_— Кто вы?_

_— Никто._

_— Давайте я спрошу по-другому. Как ваше имя?_

_— Рей._

_— Рей?.._

_— Просто Рей._

Учитель начинает пояснять:

— Она не помнит Шива. И поскольку ребенка нет, я опустил твой неуклюжий проступок на «Старкиллере». Она помнит, что отказалась учиться у Скайуокера и, оставив Сопротивление, вернулась на Джакку. И там за ней явился ты, забрал ее ото всех страданий, о которых ты мельком узнал из ее сознания. Ты забрал ее в замок деда и медленно ухаживал за ней, — старый Сноук слегка улыбается. Он явно наслаждается, рассказывая это. — Ты был нежен, но безжалостен, каким бы мог быть я, пока однажды ночью она не оказалась не в состоянии больше сопротивляться и взмолилась, чтобы ты принял ее поражение. И после ты рассек ей руку при лунном свете, принес клятву, как ситх, и отнес свою невинную невесту в постель, — Учитель награждает ученика многозначительным взглядом. — Усвой данный урок, Кайло Рен. Лучшие хищники заставляют жертв самих подчиниться. Если ты можешь, дозволь женщине самой впасть в искушение. Это приносит гораздо больше удовлетворения, и это тот способ, который применяю я.

_— У вас есть фамилия. Вы можете вспомнить ее?_

_— У меня нет фамилии. Спросите Кайло, он подтвердит, что это правда._

_— Хорошо, хорошо. Вы помните Кайло? Кто такой Кайло?_

_— Кайло — мой муж. Можно мне увидеться с ним? Я хочу увидеть Кайло._

Она помнит его. От облегчения он прерывисто выдыхает. И Рей по-прежнему не сводит глаз со стекла. Она знает, что он здесь? Если это так, то это обнадеживающий знак. Возможно, она даже чувствует его сквозь Силу?

_— Да, вы увидите его совсем скоро. Вы носите фамилию вашего мужа. Какая у Кайло фамилия?_

_— Соло, кажется. Кайло — сын Хана Соло и принцессы Леи Органы-Соло._

_— Прошу вас, расслабьтесь и подумайте снова. Хан Соло был генералом Восстания, который погиб во время диверсии на базе «Старкиллер». И Лея Органа-Соло была генералом Сопротивления. Они оба были врагами Первого ордена, и я боюсь, что не могли быть родителями… Кайло._

Высокий муун улыбается, слушая их разговор, но не вмешивается.

— Я слегка смягчил богатую историю ваших взаимоотношений, — повествует он. — Нынешняя твоя супруга никогда не знала тяжести твоей руки. Не знала грубых слов. Не знала ничего, кроме любви и защиты своего возлюбленного ситха. Она знает, кто ты, Кайло Рен. Но она спокойна и уверена, что ты защитишь ее от всего худшего в тебе, — Учитель ловит его взгляд и лукаво подмигивает. Странно, но это свидетельствует о том, что Учитель весьма доволен собой. И само по себе приносит облегчение. — Лишь для нее одной ты принимаешь личину нравственного человека. Такова ее привилегия, как твоей жены.

_— Должно быть, Кайло — Скайуокер._

_— Нет, мадам. Это имя принадлежит джедаю. Ваш муж не джедай. Теперь мы можем перейти к чему-нибудь другому._

_— Мать Кайло была дочерью Дарта Вейдера. Я предполагаю, ее звали Лея Скайуокер. Дарт Вейдер некогда был джедаем по фамилии Скайуокер._

— Бедный Смат, — Учитель наслаждается тем, как озадачен врач ответами Рей — тому кажется, что она не в себе. — Убедись, чтобы ее как следует кормили. Твоя жена чересчур худа, — как мужчина мужчине, замечает Учитель. — Сейчас, когда она выздоровела, тебе нужно что-то, за что можно подержаться в темноте.

_— Ладно, давайте продолжим. Откуда вы?_

_— С Джакку._

_— Джакку — место известной битвы, но эта планета едва ли населена. Вы уверены, что вы не из миров Ядра? Корусант, например?_

_— Я — мусорщица и механик с Джакку._

— Она поистине никто, — комментирует Учитель после этих слов. — Ее мать-наркоманка продала ее работорговцам на Джакку за дозу отравы. Если у нее и был отец, она его не помнит. Девочка была больной, когда ее продали, поэтому работорговцы отказались от нее и передали мерзавцу Ункару Платту.

— Правда? — Кайло неподдельно удивлен этой новостью. И в какой-то степени разочарован. Раньше время от времени он тешил себя фантазиями о том, что его невероятно одаренная жена — потомок джедайского рода, плод случайного судьбоносного романа. А как-то раз гадал, нет ли у нее связи со старым Палпатином, учитывая ее корусантское аристократическое произношение. — Но откуда взялся ее акцент? — спрашивает он.

Учитель издает смешок:

— Акцент появился из-за старых голонетных записей, которые она слушала часами, чтобы научиться читать, писать и говорить на общегале. Ее акцент — это фикция, хотя он здорово сбивает с толку.

Учитель задумчиво созерцает ее какое-то время.

— В действительности я не удивлен ее происхождением, поскольку Свет по большей части сияет среди жалких отбросов нашей галактики. Он горит ярко во всех этих уставших, нищих, сбивающихся в кучу массах, жаждущих быть свободными, — старый муун пожимает плечами. — В их борьбе есть некое благородство. Да, Сила обладает изумительным чувством иронии, ученик. Она с одинаковой щедростью дарует нам слабоумных принцев из миров Ядра и татуинского раба, родившегося, чтобы стать Избранным. И теперь она вернула нам нашу мусорщицу-императрицу.

_— Какое ваше последнее воспоминание?_

_— Там была битва на корабле. В меня попал заряд бластера. Сначала в руку, а потом в грудь. Кайло был там. Он пришел, чтобы спасти меня._

_— Да. Вы попали в перестрелку на борту сопротивленческого транспортника. Вы помните, что происходило, прежде чем вас ранили?_

_— Я помню, как говорила с Люком Скайуокером._

_— О чем вы говорили?_

_— Он хотел, чтобы я вернулась в Сопротивление._

_— Вернулась?_

_— Я когда-то сражалась на стороне Сопротивления._

_— Подумайте еще раз. Вы замужем за Кайло Реном из Первого ордена._

_— Возможно, я до сих пор числюсь в базах Первого ордена как преступница. Вам следует спросить моего мужа об этом. Могу я увидеть Кайло? Я хочу увидеть его._

— Она здесь, вся как есть, Кайло Рен. Это успех, — Учитель сияет от гордости за собственное достижение. — Какие бы небольшие прорехи в ее памяти ты ни обнаружил, их легко объяснить травмой и последствиями препаратов, которые Сопротивление вводило ей во время допроса.

Облегчение, должно быть, откровенно написано на его лице, но Кайло это не заботит. Последние две недели он готовился к худшему исходу, предупреждая себя: какая бы женщина ни ждала его, это может оказаться не та Рей, которую он знал и любил.

— Кайло Рен, — зовет его Учитель, отвлекая внимание от проснувшейся жены. — Если когда-либо ты попытаешься убить меня, тебе лучше одержать победу. Ибо если ты потерпишь поражение, я убью тебя и потом открою ей истину. И она узнает обо всем, что ты сделал с ней и ее сыном, и она будет вечно ненавидеть даже саму память о тебе.

— Да, Учитель.

Дверь открывается, из палаты выходит заметно поникший главный врач.

— Верховный Лидер. Ваше величество, — Смат слегка наклоняет голову, приветствуя обоих мужчин. — Меня крайне печалит, что приходится сообщать плохие вести, но императрица весьма смущена некоторыми вещами. Но есть надежда, что со временем…

— Она в порядке, — прерывает его Кайло. — В полном порядке, Смат.

Бессмертного мууна явно веселит эта ситуация.

— Несомненно, — соглашается он своим хриплым неторопливым голосом. — Идем, ученик. Позволь нам поприветствовать возвращение твоей леди домой.

Кайло следует за ним в палату Рей. При виде него на ее лице появляется улыбка, согревающая ему сердце. Да, его Рей вернулась. Былая настороженность потихоньку начинает отступать.

Учитель выступает вперед и берет его жену за левую руку.

— Как я рад, что ты снова пробудилась к жизни, моя дорогая. Такое удовольствие видеть, как наша леди Рен поправляется.

— Благодарю вас, Верховный Лидер, — церемонно отвечает Рей, слегка кивнув. Несмотря на простую больничную рубашку и голые ноги, она все еще полна достоинства, присущего леди Рен в ее самом торжественном облачении. Кайло не может сдержать улыбки. Как же ему не хватало его Рей.

Старый муун проводит костлявым пальцем вниз по ее щеке. Невинная ласка, но все равно довольно откровенная, и это тут же настораживает Кайло. Так близко и при ярких огнях больничной палаты высокий муун кажется кошмаром во плоти. Едва затянувшиеся раны на его искаженном лице и почти просвечивающая кожа. Но его жена не выказывает никакого отвращения или удивления, наоборот, Рей, кажется, чувствует себя вполне в своей тарелке от прикосновений старого мууна, и внезапно Кайло охватывает беспокойство. Возможно, Учитель сделал и иные изменения в ее воспоминаниях. Его жена так улыбается старому ситху, словно он искренне нравится ей. Словно они хорошо знакомы.

Сноук произносит, прихватывая ее за щеку:

— Я — твое возрождение и твоя жизнь. Те немногие, кто заслужил любовь ситха, будут жить, даже несмотря на смерть, — Учитель оборачивается к Кайло и тянется к его левой руке, чтобы соединить ее с рукой Рей. Ее ладонь теплая и мягкая, точно такая, как он помнит. Не та холодная и окоченевшая, как тогда, когда он положил ее тело к ногам Учителя в тот роковой день.

— Моя леди, я возвращаю тебя моему ученику. Судьба редко дарует второй шанс. Обращайся с ней хорошо, Кайло Рен. Если ты разочаруешь меня или разочаруешь ее, я заберу ее, — с этими словами Учитель наклоняется к Рей. Кайло наблюдает, с леденящим кровь изумлением, как муун оставляет на губах его жены целомудренный поцелуй. — Отныне и навечно ты принадлежишь ситху, — напутствует он.

Рей же только улыбается в ответ.

Кайло подает голос, хриплый от пережитых эмоций.

— Благодарю вас, Учитель. Благодарю вас.

Старый Дарт Плэгас кивает, а затем покидает их, и полы длинных черных одежд тянутся вслед за ним.

Наконец-то они остаются одни.

Кайло все еще держит руку Рей, пока смотрит на нее, моргая в неверии. Это то, чего он ждал, на что наделся и верил. Учитель изгнал его из своей крепости на время восстановления Рей. Старый ситх был осмотрителен, как всегда, охраняя темнейшие секреты Силы. И поэтому Кайло был лишен даже возможности увидеться с женой, пока она лежала без сознания.

Его последнее воспоминание о Рей заключалось в безжизненном разбитом теле, лежащем на полу зала аудиенций Учителя. Но женщина перед ним выглядит здоровой: ее щеки розовеют, взгляд яркий, а на губах нежная улыбка, адресованная только ему. И сейчас она ослепляет его так же, как когда-то в Басте.

— О, Рей, — он подается вперед, крепко сжимая ее в объятиях. — Моя Рей, — он прислоняет ее щекой к груди, туда, где бьется сердце, и закрывает глаза в блаженстве. — Я люблю тебя, Рей, — он вжимается в нее, и она делает то же в ответ.

— Ты теперь император, да? — ее голос звучит приглушенно из-за их крепких объятий.

— Да, — Кайло гладит ее волосы. Его жена проснулась после знаменательных двух недель, изменивших галактику. И еще больше перемен ждет впереди. — Я император. Но для тебя, Рей, я раб. Нет ничего, что бы я не сделал ради тебя, Рей, — он держит ее так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. — Ничего, — повторяет он.

Это самый счастливый момент в его жизни, думает он. Его Рей вернулась к нему. И ужасающая жертва была не напрасной.

И всем этим он обязан старому Дарту Плэгасу. Учитель никогда не подводит его.

Теперь у Кайло есть все, о чем он только мог мечтать. Все, ради чего он интриговал и убивал, достигнуто. Голонет зовет его «Ваше величество», а Учитель обращается к нему «Лорд Рен». Ситхи в очередной раз воцарились в галактике.

Но есть еще кое-что, и это те мечты, о которых он даже не подозревал. Обретенные волей случая или, возможно, провидения. Трудно сказать, куда ведут таинственные пути Силы. Сейчас она в его объятиях, женщина, которую он зовет женой, а галактика знает, как его императрицу. Призванная к жизни и вернувшаяся к нему — туда, где ей и полагается быть.

Каким бы неестественным это ни было, Темная сторона вернула Свет, которого он лишился.

Время подтверждает, что память о мальчике, которого не существовало, начисто стерта из головы Рей. Кайло принимает меры, чтобы гарантировать то, что его жена никогда не узнает о существовании их сына. Никогда не ощутит боли от его потери. Не узнает о тайном предательстве Кайло. Цена тому — всего пара казней, — и вот уже никто не осмеливается заговорить о маленьком мальчике, когда-то появившемся на «Финализаторе». Император не потерпит упоминаний о сыне, зверски убитом в день, когда джедай заманил его семью в ловушку.

— Боль слишком свежа и глубока, — шепчутся офицеры за его спиной.

— Джедай зарезал его сына и почти убил жену, — говорят другие.

— И не забывайте, — всегда находится тот, кто заметит. — Джедай убил и другого ребенка, — и затем следует трагический рассказ о спасении императрицы с ДиʼКуара, обросший со временем внушительными подробностями.

Пройдет время, знает Кайло, и правда исчезнет, превратившись в слух, а затем утихнут и слухи. И когда-нибудь уже никто, кроме Учителя и Майло, не вспомнит о мальчике, которого не существовало.

И именно так все и будет, думает он, прижимая к себе свою драгоценную Рей. Он позаботится о ней. И она познает только уют, счастье и его любовь. Никакие горести не коснутся ее. Ни одна болезненная мысль не затмит ей радость. Он не позволит такому случиться.

Ведь именно это означает быть возлюбленной ситха. Такова привилегия супруги императора.

То, о чем она не знает, ей не навредит.

***

Рей все спланировала. Она будет ждать Кайло на посадочной платформе, как обычно. И поскольку он будет один, то снимет маску и поцелует ее на виду у штурмовиков. Ему нравится так делать и видеть, как она смущается. Еще он знает, что втайне ей нравится его откровенное внимание. И в этот момент Рей ему расскажет, прежде чем он начнет коситься на ее изменившуюся ауру в Силе, читать мысли и вообще демонстрировать традиционные собственнические причуды, портя сюрприз.

Рей уже знает, какими будут ее слова. Она скажет ему, что случилось нечто чудесное. Что она беременна. Кайло улыбнется и ответит, что это счастливейший момент в его жизни.

И Кайло скажет это на полном серьезе. Без капли лукавства.

Рей помнит, как тяжело ее муж воспринял гибель их нерожденного ребенка от рук Сопротивления. Когда в очередной раз она застала Кайло в тяжких раздумьях, то, наконец, набралась смелости спросить у него «почему» за ужином. Он избегал ее взгляда, и это было красноречивей любых слов, ведь Кайло делится с ней всем.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы наш ребенок был жив, — вот и все, что он ей ответил. — Я вижу его… Я имею в виду ее… иногда в Силе, — Рей кивнула и накрыла его руку своей. Она тоже скорбела о дочери, погибшей из-за пыток.

— Не оглядывайся, Кайло. Смотри только вперед. Когда-нибудь у нас будет другой ребенок.

Ее слова не принесли ему утешения. В тишине она наблюдала, как Кайло отодвигает тарелку и шагает через зал, чтобы налить полный бокал кореллианского бренди. А после, выйдя на балкон, глядит на затемненную террасу. Он всегда смотрел на террасу, когда они были дома в Басте.

Рей оставила его наедине с его мыслями. Ведь они никогда не говорили о Падме Рен.

Но ее новости послужат тому, чтобы все снова стало нормально. Это последний кусочек мозаики в славном будущем Кайло. Враги побеждены, Вторая империя крепнет, и Сила больше не разделена. А теперь будет обеспечено и будущее их семьи.

Его Учитель будет доволен. Очень доволен.

Рей улыбается под нос, думая, в какого ужасного деспота превратится Кайло. Он будет читать нотации, требуя, чтобы она ела больше. И устроит бесконечный парад докторов всех мастей, чтобы они осматривали ее не меньше, чем после того, как ее подстрелили. И будет держать ее под замком, боясь, как всегда, чтобы прошлое не повторилось. Это будет раздражать, конечно, но оно того стоит.

Она прислоняется к перилам балкона, размышляя, какая комната, соединенная с ее покоями, послужит лучшей детской, когда слышит свое имя.

— Рей! — Кайло произносит его настойчиво, нетерпеливо, и она резко поворачивается в изумлении.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Твой шаттл должен прибыть минимум через час.

Он вглядывается в нее темными блестящими глазами.

— Рей? — ее имя — вопрос, и он широко улыбается, и, разрази гром, ему уже известен ее секрет. Проклятая Сила растрезвонила. Кайло не останавливается, приближаясь к ней. — Рей?!

И она забывает подготовленные слова о чудесах, которые произошли, и просто с визгом бежит в его объятия.

— Я беременна! — она улыбается под стать ему. — Узнала три дня назад.

— Это трудно не заметить. Ты… Ты что, собираешься родить Йоду? Твоя аура поистине огромна.

— Это близнецы! — радостно кричит она.

— Близнецы? Правда? — ее муж выглядит ошарашенным. — Я полагаю, это все объясняет. — Он наклоняется, громко и довольно шепча: — Еще двое Скайуокеров.

— Близнецы — это семейное, — напоминает она ему.

— Да, с твоей стороны это очень похоже на Падме, — Кайло светится гордостью. — Но не увлекайся — мы не назовем их Люком и Леей.

Она фыркает.

— Боги, надеюсь, что нет. Это к несчастью. И кроме того, я не позволю тебе назвать нашего сына Леей.

— Что?

— Они оба мальчики, Кайло. Это мальчики-близнецы!

Сейчас Кайло точно лопнет от гордости, и его реакция для нее — лучшая часть сюрприза.

— Твой Учитель точно даст тебе пять за такое, — подбадривает его Рей. — Ты сейчас пойдешь и сообщишь, что подаришь ему еще двух ситхов.

— Именно так, чтоб меня! — Кайло сияет, выглядя до нелепости самодовольно. — Подумать только, еще два Скайуокера будут править галактикой.

Рей закатывает глаза. Ее муж никогда не устает заботиться о своем наследии.

— С близнецами может быть сложно, — вслух произносит Рей, внезапно заволновавшись, как может проявиться родственная вражда у сыновей, воспитанных ее амбициозным мужем. Одному достанутся миры Ядра, а другому — Внешнее Кольцо? Хм… — Я надеюсь, там не хороший брат и плохой, — признается Рей. Подобное вполне в духе Силы: сыграть с ними злую шутку.

— Конечно нет, — успокаивает ее Кайло, крепко целуя. — Там два очень плохих брата. Мои мальчики будут рождены, чтобы стать ситхами.

Рей издает стон.

— Я уже чувствую себя в окружении. Теперь у меня не один ситх, а целых три.

— Да, хорошо, что Правила Двух больше не существует.

Она хихикает, и Кайло смеется в ответ, пока не замечает, что она хмурится.

— Что? Что такое?

— Ох, я не знаю, — Рей опускает глаза, выдавая собственную неуверенность. Она так давно хотела снова забеременеть. И теперь, когда это случилось, ей становится страшно. Да еще двойня… — Я всего лишь… Лишь надеюсь, что готова к этому. К огромной ответственности. Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня не было родителей. Не знаю, как быть хорошей матерью. Я могу все испортить, Кайло.

Внезапно он становится очень серьезным.

— О, Рей, — он смотрит на нее сверху вниз. — Ты будешь прекрасной матерью.

Рей поднимает к нему полный сомнений взгляд.

— Ты правда так считаешь?

— Я знаю. И рассчитываю на это. Мальчикам всегда нужна мать.

Его уверенность воодушевляет ее и возвращает на ее лицо улыбку.

— Рей, — Кайло берет ее за обе руки. У него тот же открытый, мягкий взгляд, как когда он рассказывает о Силе, их будущем и семье. Всю свою жизнь, знает она, Кайло строил будущее. Сначала будущим была его империя, а теперь его семья. Но он никогда не успокаивается, таков уж ее ситх. — Спасибо, Рей. За это и за все остальное.

Она улыбается ему, но затем ее отвлекает звук ионного двигателя приземляющегося звездолета. Она смотрит за окно и видит, как на посадку заходит командный шаттл Кайло.

— Погоди… это же твой корабль! Как ты добрался сюда?

— Прилетел.

Рей поднимает брови. Кайло никогда не летает самостоятельно, ведь тогда вечно занятому императору придется отложить в сторону драгоценный датапад.

— Идем, — он тянет ее за руку, внезапно напоминая шаловливого мальчишку. — У меня тоже есть для тебя сюрприз. Он не так хорош, как твой, но мне кажется, тебе понравится. Он на посадочной площадке.

Это подогревает ее любопытство, и Рей решительно направляется туда.

— Стой! Помедленнее! Не спеши. Ты можешь споткнуться. И тебе, наверное, нельзя напрягаться? Давай лучше я тебя понесу.

Напрягаться? Понесу? Она всего-навсего прошлась быстрым шагом по коридору! Рей опять закатывает глаза.

— Прекрати трястись надо мной, Кайло, — так будет все девять месяцев, да? Прошло всего пять минут, как она поведала ему свой секрет, и вот уже он стал совершенно невыносимым. И только чтобы подразнить его, она со смехом срывается с места и бежит вниз, пока он несется за ней по холлу.

Там ее встречает прототип СИД-истребителя, тот самый, на котором она летала несколько месяцев назад на «Финализаторе». Он окрашен в традиционные для Ордена черно-красные цвета, разве что эта модель полностью красная, с небольшими черными вставками. Роскошный корабль, настоящий технологический шедевр.

— Ух ты! — это все, что она может сказать.

— Он твой, Рей, — Кайло нависает над ней, жадно внимая ее реакции. — Я велел удалить подфюзеляжные пушки. Знал, что тебе бы не понравилось.

— Что, ему еще добавили вооружение? — неодобрительно хмурится Рей.

Но тут разговор прерывает появление Майло.

— Отличная вещь, — подтверждает старый хранитель. — Быстрый и стильный.

— Вейдеру бы понравилось? — улыбается Рей.

— О да, Лорд Вейдер, несомненно, одобрил бы его, — Майло улыбается и наклоняет голову. — И ему бы понравилась расцветка.

— Как он тебе? — с волнением спрашивает Кайло.

Рей обнимает его за шею.

— Я уже обожаю его! — сияет улыбкой она, прежде чем притянуть к себе его лицо для поцелуя.


	37. Примечания автора

Всем привет и спасибо за прочтение этой очень, очень долгой нелегкой истории.

Возможно, я замахнулась на большее, чем было в моих силах, я новичок в писательстве — это всего лишь мой второй фанфик. Поэтому позвольте мне немного рассказать о «Фалькруме».

Моя первая проба пера в написании фанфика завершилась шоком для некоторых читателей. Это удивило меня. Мне казалось, что имелось достаточно указаний на то, к чему все идет, с самого начала — ведь была даже отсылка к «Грозовому перевалу» Эмили Бронте. Впоследствии я получила большое количество сообщений и комментариев, которые не переставали удивлять меня: 1) могу ли я написать фанфик, где Кайло и Рей будут вместе и Кайло останется на Темной стороне? 2) возможен ли хеппи-энд на Темной стороне, и если да, то каким он будет? 3) каково это — иметь близкие отношения с доподлинным Лордом ситхов?

Данные вопросы тянули за собой проблемы, которые предстояло решить: в первую очередь, почему наша героиня оказывается вместе с Кайло Реном? Как она может находиться с ним достаточно долго, чтобы начать видеть в нем те стороны, которые могут ей понравиться? Самый очевидный ответ заключался в том, что им нужно жить вместе. И такое событие находит место во множестве фанфиков — Кайло и Рей оказываются по воле случая там, где они проходят через стадию скрещивания мечей и начинают работать ради общей цели. Я поместила обоих персонажей в замок. Это мягкий вид тюрьмы для Рей, но у нее нет мотивации к побегу — из-за сына и потому, что с ней хорошо обращаются.

Их сын — ключ к этой истории. Но… как же получить рейло-малыша? В данной истории ребенок является следствием жестокого изнасилования. Подобный сценарий кошмарен для Рей. О таком неприятно писать и не менее тяжело читать. И это представляет Кайло в особенно темном свете, делая из него едва ли подходящего для романтики героя. Помимо этого, в истории появляется сильный уклон в АУ, как справедливо замечали некоторые читатели. Поэтому с самого начала моя история не соотносится с каноничными событиями.

Тем не менее ребенок — отличный сюжетный ход, поскольку матери готовы пойти на удивительные вещи ради своих детей, и если есть причина пожертвовать своими мечтами и надеждами, то это твой ребенок. Мне было интересно писать о материнстве, ведь у меня у самой маленькие мальчики (старшему из них пять). Практически каждый день полон трудностей и зачастую заканчивается криком, и порой кричит даже мама. Мне хотелось добавить немного упоминаний и о таких непростых моментах в жизни.

Изнасилование в предыстории — это неприятно, но с самого начала оно дает установку на то, что Кайло — это Тьма. Когда мы впервые видим Кайло Рена на экране, он обезглавливает старика. Мы видим, как он убивает своего отца и благодарит его. Мы знаем, что он совершил в отношении джедайской академии Люка. Это нельзя назвать хорошим поведением, и это то, что вписывается в сюжет, поскольку Темная сторона — это Тьма. Кайло жесток, жаден до власти — это тот человек, которого почти ничто не ограничивает. Что бы это означало в реальной жизни? Я думаю, что это отвратительный, дорвавшийся до власти, жестокий эгоист. Он делает то, что хочет, не заботясь о последствиях.

Так вот, рассказ начинается с того, как Кайло сталкивается с последствиями, когда узнает о своем сыне. С отцовством Кайло справляется легче, чем с насилием над Рей. Отцовство вписывается в историю его семьи и то будущее, которое он пытается строить. Но Рей не вписывается в него так легко. У него занимает долгое время, чтобы на самом деле понять, что он сделал с Рей. Он начинает заботиться о ней раньше, чем начинает это осознавать. И забота о других людях тяжело дается Кайло, потому что прежде всего он поглощен собой и своими желаниями.

Конечно, он не заботится о Рей в современном понимании взаимной любви. Он жесток, одержим, в нем сильны чувства собственника — ему нужно контролировать объект привязанности. Потому что он — ситх. Есть ли у тебя Сила или нет, невозможно получить равноправный брак с Лордом ситхов. В лучшем случае ты станешь принцессой на пьедестале, где, собственно, Рей и оказывается.

Признаюсь, что в каком-то смысле было забавно видеть комментарии читателей, которые хотели исправления Кайло. Всех, кто хотел спасти этого парня — сделать его героем в хорошем смысле слова. Но это не история искупления Бена Соло. Это не интересует меня как писателя, у других такие истории выходят гораздо лучше, чем у меня.

И это основной сюжетный поворот моей истории: плохой герой настроен на исправление, благодаря любви хорошей женщины, но в итоге он не справляется с этим. Да, Кайло растет и немного меняется, но в глубине души он все тот же ситх от начала и до конца. Не обманывали ли вы себя, думая, что он изменится на своем жизненном пути? Болели ли вы за Кайло? Если вы задумывались над этими вопросами, значит, как автор я выполнила свою работу. Шокировала ли и удивила вас концовка? Да, я знала, что неприятно видеть, как побеждают плохие герои. Ведь не так положено заканчиваться истории про «Звездные войны», верно? Но по дороге Кайло повторяет снова и снова: он тот, кто он есть, и он не собирается меняться, потому что люди никогда на самом деле не меняются. Для Кайло Рена цель всегда оправдывает средства, и именно так мы получаем наш трагический финал.

Посмотрев «Пробуждение Силы», я обратила внимание на небольшие моменты надменного сарказма в словах Кайло («Ты так прав»; «Возможно, Лидеру Сноуку следует использовать армию клонов» и др.), так что я написала образ Кайло в саркастическом, злорадствующем и провоцирующем ключе. Это точно подходит моему самодовольному ситхскому владыке. Еще я написала Кайло как «счастливого в своей Тьме» (по образцу императора Палпатина из мультиков «Лего — Звездные войны», которые любят смотреть мои сыновья). Ему нравится быть ситхом, он — не измученная душа, жаждущая искупления. Кайло Рен — тот, кем он хочет быть.

Также я хотела, чтобы он был сексуален. Не в плане мучимой половинки души, а просто дерзко сексуальным. Честно говоря, его первоначальная сексуальность, характер мерзавца был вдохновлен старой песенкой 50 Cent «Candy Shop». В голове у меня был целый сценарий того, как Кайло и его рыцари отправляются инкогнито на Корусант за сексом и пьянками, после последней напряженной миссии. Как финансисты с Уолл-Стрит в дни премий. Но еще я хотела, чтобы Кайло был неловок в вопросах флирта и того, как обращаться с женщинами, поскольку, по моему представлению, он обычно развлекался с проститутками и подчиненными, когда не был занят убийствами со своим отрядом. Он не хочет стабильных отношений с женщиной, и у него никогда по сути их не было, пока не появилась Рей. Ему никогда не приходилось прилагать усилий для этого, и он не знает, как это делать.

Что насчет Рей? Я думаю, она предельно нацелена на выживание. Из того малого, что мы знаем о жизни на Джакку, Рей пришлось многое пережить. Если какая героиня и собирается вынести лучшее из плохой ситуации, то это Рей. Я знаю, что многие люди (в том числе, вероятно, Дисней) считают ее веселой, до мозга костей хорошей и с ног до головы благородной будущей джедайкой. Для маленьких девочек она — прекрасный персонаж и модель поведения. Но в моем мире АУ, мне нравится думать, что ее опыт Джакку: одиночество, отказ родителей от нее, недостаток контактов с внешним миром — оставили на ней свой след.

Ей со стольким пришлось столкнуться, что я сомневаюсь, что Рей может знать, какими бывают здоровые отношения. И она готова мириться с большим, чем следовало бы. Моя Рей проще воспринимает плохое обращение, чем большинство читателей. Определенная ее часть не знает лучшего обращения. Я вижу ее очень способной, но имеющей серьезные недостатки. В ней сильно смешаны уязвимость и сила, что делает ее легкой мишенью для манипуляции и соблазнения Кайло Реном.

В другом моем фике Рей вышла слишком пассивной. На этот раз я хотела, чтобы она была более смелой. Добавить ей чуть больше химии с Кайло. На этот раз моя Рей меньше стремится к Свету и Сопротивлению, вместо этого она привязана к сыну и к себе. Моя Рей по большей части равнодушна к конфликтам, для нее важнее выжить, чем победить. Также это ключевая часть того, как Кайло и Рей оказываются вместе. Не может быть прочных отношений между двумя людьми — представителями разных сторон галактической политики (достаточной, чтобы сражаться за нее и умирать), если каждая сцена — конфликт, тяжело отойти от прошлого. Будем честны, через какое-то время «Я люблю тебя, но ненавижу все, что за тобой стоит» устареет. Отношения исходят из общности — разделенной страсти, целей, ценностей — чтобы уравновешивать различия, которые есть у всех нас с нашими спутниками.

Для меня было важно, чтобы у Кайло и Рей не были связи в Силе. Не поймите меня неправильно — знойные сны весьма горячи. Но об этом писали раньше — и очень хорошо — поэтому мне хотелось избежать такого сюжетного хода. Это больше похоже на короткий роман («Только ты понимаешь меня, потому что ты постоянно в моей голове»), и ваши персонажи никогда по-настоящему не навредят друг другу, потому что они сразу чувствуют чужую боль и мысли. В реальной жизни так не бывает — в настоящих отношениях присутствуют и драмы, и непонимание.

Мой первый фик был довольно серьезным, но эта история стала гораздо более темной и менее романтичной, поэтому я включила несколько легкомысленных частей и диалогов. Я беспокоилась, что по-настоящему темные вещи при слишком серьезной подаче могут показаться тяжелыми для восприятия. Кто захочет такое читать? Поэтому моей целью было сделать историю по-темному занимательной. Использовать повседневный язык и настоящее время. Я даже включила ненормативную лексику, которая, кажется, подходит под настрой Кайло. Рей тоже использует ее в напряженных ситуациях. Я пыталась сбалансировать конфликты и неторопливый флафф (как и развитие персонажей). Ситхский флафф, как я зову это про себя, спасибо комментарию одного из читателей.

Есть несколько тем, которые пронизывают эту историю, и самые важные из них — это последствия и ответственность. История начинается с того, что Кайло находит Рей и своего сына и тем самым впервые в жизни сталкивается с настоящими последствиями своих действий. Кайло учится справляться с ними, и это ключ к его развитию в истории. Но в тоже время Кайло остается самонадеянным ситхом, который не желает нести ответственность. И честно говоря, как будущего ситхского императора, его никогда не попросят отчитаться за свои действия, как обычного человека. В финале Кайло не принимает смерть Рей и жертвует сыном ради ее спасения. Этот поступок не только возвращает ему жену, но и маскирует его преступление на «Старкиллере» (то, которое Рей, по сути, простила ему). И жизнь для Кайло и Рей продолжается.

Конечно, моя любимая тема в «Звездных войнах» — это хаос в семье Скайуокеров, на чем, собственно, основан этот фанфик. У Кайло немного путаное представление о семейной истории (в моем представлении он знает ее со слов Сноука), но в действительности за этой семьей стоит большее, чем просто литературный вымысел, и о ней интересно размышлять и писать. Семья — огромный мотиватор для Кайло и Рей. Он пытается оправдать наследие своей семьи и создать собственную династию, а она пытается наладить отношения и держаться за семью, о которой она всегда мечтала. Это общность, которая позволяет свести их и продолжать держать вместе.

На протяжении повествования показывается разное понимание у персонажей событий прошлого, джедаев и ситхов. Разные точки зрения на правду и то, как тяжело порой бывает разобраться в ней, — это те вопросы, которыми наполнен этот фанфик. Люк и Лея постоянно говорят Рей правду, но та не слышит ее. Все, что они говорят ей — правда или становится таковой. Представление о прошлом Рей полностью совпадает с представлением Кайло, и это именно то, чего не замечают Люк и Лея с самого начала. И поэтому все их попытки спасти Шива полностью укладываются в пугающую картинку, нарисованную Кайло.

Некоторые читатели обнаружили, что мои Люк и Лея не совпадают характерами с их канонными версиями, и я полагаю, они по-своему правы. Они представлены усталыми ветеранами, проигрывающими войну, в которой они сражались десятилетиями и думали, что победили. Может, немного ожесточившимися и прямолинейными (хотя Лея очень прямолинейна в «Новой надежде», и я легко могу представить, как она может стать стервозной). Но в моем понимании Люк и особенно Лея очень мотивированы спасти Шива, даже если им придется похитить его. Близнецы Скайуокеры на собственном опыте знают, что представляет из себя Темная сторона — на примере их отца и, позже, Кайло — и они знают, что будет дальше. У меня никогда не было намерения сделать Люка и Лею отрицательными героями, но это то, как их видят Кайло и Рей, вдобавок большая часть сцен написана с точки зрения Рей.

Я потратила много времени при работе над фанфиком, изучая, как может меняться личность и как это изменение соотносится с окружающими ее событиями. Меняются ли люди? И Кайло, и Рей меняются на протяжении этой истории, но в финале, думаю, они все еще во многом остаются похожими на свои первоначальные версии. Рей меняется гораздо больше, чем Кайло. Оба характера не встречаются посередине, поскольку Рей продолжает переступать через себя и прощать его.

Любит ли Рей Кайло Рен? Конечно, он её уважает и восхищается ею. И аспекты их отношений похожи на любовь. Но это не то, что читатель, с объективной точки зрения, может счесть нормальными, здоровыми отношениями. Кайло считает это любовью, и по-своему это очень трагично для меня. В моем представлении Кайло, насколько это возможно для ситха, может по-настоящему полюбить. Но в то же время он эгоистичен и эгоцентричен до глубины души, отчего мы и получаем наш финал. Кайло любит Рей, но себя он любит больше.

Любит ли Рей Кайло? Да, я думаю, что любит. Насколько это доступно ее пониманию любви. Для меня грустно думать о суровой жизни, полной одиночества, которая была у Рей. Никогда не знать родительской любви или самих родителей —больно для души. Многие проблемы самооценки и отношений в нашей взрослой жизни проистекают из детских впечатлений, из того, что происходило дома. У Рей не было подобных примеров, кроме тех, что она видела в голонете (моя Рей любит голонет). Поэтому когда мы встречаем ее, она несколько бестолкова и воспринимает любовь и семью по-детски.

Что означает быть ситхом? «Возвращение джедая» и приквелы дают основания полагать, что вы должны быть абсолютно плохим, чтобы быть ситхом. Если в вас есть малейшие проблески человечности и сопереживания («В нем есть добро/Свет», что мы слышим из уст Люка, Падме и Леи), следовательно, вы созрели для искупления и готовы отвернуться от Темной стороны, если в правильное время вас правильно подтолкнет правильная персона. И все еще остается под вопросом, действительно ли раскаялся Дарт Вейдер во всех своих проступках и вернулся на Светлую сторону, что довольно сложная задача, учитывая количество крови на его руках.

Когда я рисовала для себя общую картину, у меня создалось впечатление, что некоторые фанаты считают, что быть ситхом — значит быть абсолютным злом двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Это кажется нереальным. И для автора не особенно интересным. Мой Кайло — плохой парень, и ему нравится быть плохим. Что, впрочем, не мешает ему заводить отношения и даже участвовать в развлечениях, не включающих в себя убийства людей. Отца для него представляют фигуры Дарта Плэгаса и Майло. У него есть коллеги по работе, вроде Хакса, Нестора и остальных Рен. Еще у него есть возлюбленная в лице Рей и, конечно, его сын.

В моем понимании, Темная сторона обязана искушать. И, как мы видим, Кайло искушает Рей телом и душой. Рей так и не начинает разделять идеи Первого ордена, но она становится терпимой к ним и даже проникается пониманием. И перестает противостоять им. И поскольку Первый орден во многом представляет их совместное будущее с позиции Кайло, она в конечном счете становится даже преданной, по-своему. И в тех вопросах, где вовлечены ситхи и джедаи, Рей полностью принимает мировоззрение Кайло.

«Звездные войны», как мы знаем, история с моралью, но этот фанфик полностью расходится с этим утверждением. Плохие ребята побеждают, и зло остается безнаказанным. Такое никогда не станет каноном, но мне кажется интересным развернуть вселенную «Звездных войн» и посмотреть на нее с другой стороны. Я думаю, что лучшие фанфики должны быть не только приятными для чтения, но и помогать понять и оценить канонную историю с разных ракурсов, поскольку побуждают размышлять над тем, что могло быть. Мне нравится аспект фантазии в фанфиках — ставить знакомых персонажей в различные ситуации, чтобы узнать, как они себя поведут. Конечно, если вы — верные приверженцы канона, тогда эта история не для вас.

Я начала печатать «Фалькрум» на ноутбуке, как только опубликовала свой первый фанфик. Но потом я запаниковала по поводу взятого курса и отложила историю где-то на месяц. Скажу честно, я пыталась найти способ не включать изнасилование в сюжет. Мне было тревожно писать о таких вещах. Я даже думала, а все ли со мной в порядке, что я переношу это на бумагу, если честно. Что-то вроде: каким же надо быть человеком, что проводить время, работая над подобной вещью?

В течение этого времени, пока мистер Блу Энвелопес [муж автора — прим. переводчика] был в командировке, я три раза была на операх Вагнера о Зигфриде. Я люблю оперу (да-да, знаю, оперу обычно предпочитают люди старшего поколения, но я все равно люблю ее, несмотря на то, что не смогу спеть ни единой ноты), и я прониклась циклом «Кольцо Нибелунга». Когда вы слушаете Вагнера пятнадцать часов за две недели, это заставляет вас задуматься. В основном мои мысли занимали Вёльсунги — своеобразная оперная версия семьи Скайуокер — которые являются центром кровопролития в цикле «Кольца». Вёльсунги занимаются всем тем, что делают Скайуокеры — любят, убивают, предают, бьются волшебными мечами, полученными от отцов, свергают королей и целуют собственных сестер — вы понимаете, к чему я веду. И власть является основной темой «Кольца Нибелунга». Моя история кажется вам мрачной? В «Кольце» судьба всех героев заканчивается смертью и мир подходит к концу. И здесь скрывается настоящая тьма. Поэтому благодарю тебя, Рихард Вагнер. И спасибо трем операм о Зигфриде — я получила столько вдохновения, что мне снова захотелось работать над «Фалькрумом». Цикл «Кольцо Нибелунга» содержит довольно неприятные, даже тошнотворные вещи, но людям он продолжает нравиться.

Финал был вдохновлен моим собственным опытом, полученным после внематочной беременности. Если кто-то когда-то теряет ребенка, он может как одержимый говорить об этом со своим мужем пару дней, но потом кончаются слова. И вы тихо, но не переставая, размышляете над случившимся долгие месяцы. Моя внематочная беременность была особенно тяжелой потерей, потому что я была вынуждена прервать беременность, которую очень, очень ждала. Решение было полностью обоснованным с медицинской точки зрения, и ребенок все равно не смог бы жить. Но, ох, вина никуда не уходит.

Как-то раз, спустя несколько месяцев (думаю, я была снова беременна на тот момент) мистер Блу Энвелопес нашел меня плачущей и спросил, что со мной. Стараясь утешить меня, он обмолвился, что, не колеблясь, выбрал бы меня, а не ребенка при любых обстоятельствах. Это был один из тех моментов, когда кто-то пытается успокоить вас и говорит совершенно неправильные вещи. Его слова обеспокоили меня и прочно засели в моей голове. И позже стали частью этой истории.

Кайло — тот человек, который предпочтет жену ребенку, совершая будоражащее и впечатляющее предательство. Но с его извращенной точки зрения, это величайшая жертва и проявление любви. Однако это эгоистичное решение, потому что оно мотивировано только его желаниями и нуждой и полным безразличием к тому, чего бы хотела Рей. Это еще один пример, когда версия событий в глазах Кайло не совпадает с тем, что видит читатель.

Убийство детей ужасно. Но таков канон Темной стороны в «Звездных войнах». Энакин признается в убийстве тускенских детей во втором эпизоде и убивает юнлингов в третьем. Я предполагаю, что Кайло сделал то же самое в отношении юнлингов в джедайской академии Люка (хотя пока мы не знаем этого наверняка). И Дарт Вейдер неосознанно приблизился к убийству Люка на первой «Звезде Смерти». Ни один из этих примеров не согласуется полностью с тем, что происходит в моем финале, но я понимаю, что не открываю ничего нового смертью Хана/Шива.

Изначально у меня были другие планы на финал. Вместо того что Рей рассказывает Кайло о своей беременности и двух одаренных Силой малышах, история передвигается на несколько лет вперед, когда Кайло сообщает Сноуку о рождении своего четвертого сына. Кайло получает всех маленьких ситхов, о которых мечтал, за одним изъяном — ни у одного из детей нет Силы. Потому что Сила изменчива, и она не желает подарить ему одаренного сына, после того, что он сделал с бедным Ханом/Шивом. Но Сноук смеется в ответ и говорит ему, что, значит, им придется сотворить Скайуокера по-старинке, и после старый Дарт Плэгас воздействует на мидихлорианы и создает нового одаренного ребенка в той же манере, как появился Энакин. Выходит так, что Сноук — это отец Энакина, учитывая, что он был создан в качестве потомка с помощью Силы, и это делает его своего рода прадедом Кайло. Я уже была в процессе написания этого, но затем решила, что Рей нужны одаренные дети, чтобы она могла учить их знанию из голокронов. Я не хотела забирать у нее эту цель и Свет. Вдобавок мне хотелось, чтобы убийство сошло Кайло с рук. Я стремилась к тому, чтобы мой антигерой к финалу истории остался без искупления, не раскаялся и победил.

Спасибо за то, что прочитали «Фалькрум». Я никогда не намеревалась растягивать его на такое количество глав и знаю, что потеряла часть читателей по пути своими темными, нудными и пугающими вопросами. Я не училась писать, но это было очень весело. Я остаюсь фанаткой «Звездных войн» с тех пор, как была маленькой девочкой. Есть очень многое в «Звездных войнах», о чем бы мне хотелось рассказать, я могу продолжать и продолжать, и множество моих идей воплотилось в этом фанфике.

Если я когда-нибудь напишу еще один фанфик, наверное, его уже никто не будет читать, поскольку все решат, что кто-нибудь умрет в конце. Но я полагаю, что это только моя вина, да?

Еще раз спасибо за то, что читали.

***

Примечания переводчика:

«Фалькрум» неожиданно вылился в целый цикл фанфиков, о которых мне бы хотелось вкратце написать для тех, кто захочет с ними познакомиться: 

1) «The Fifth Wife» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7515478/chapters/17083144) — приквел к «Фалькруму», история о Дарте Плэгасе и его пятой жене, о том, как ни о чем не подозревающая девушка вступила в ситхский храм и что из этого вышло. 

2) «Fulcrum: Part Two» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8022454/chapters/18367240) — продолжение «Фалькрума», написанное после «Пятой жены». Темная сторона остается Тьмой, а ситхи не становятся приятными людьми. «После войны все должно было стать проще, верно? Не рассчитывайте на это, император Рен, потому что Сноуку, ему же Дарту Плэгасу, тяжело держать свои руки подальше от Рей. И причина способна вас удивить. И кроме того, женщины всегда узнают правду. Всегда».   
Автор советует читать ее после «Пятой жены», поскольку во второй части «Фалькрума» появляются сюжетные линии из обоих фанфиков, и так вам будет проще понять мотивы Сноука. 

3) «Red» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8365165/chapters/19162048) — история о Дарте Сидиусе и его непростых отношениях с Дартом Плэгасом. 

4) «A New Hope» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8135686/chapters/18648997) — небольшая (на данный момент) зарисовка о встрече Дарта Плэгаса и Дарта Вейдера.

Помимо упоминания об этих историях, мне бы хотелось добавить к примечанию те теги с предупреждениями, относящиеся к «Фалькруму», которые в силу объективных причин не удалось поместить в шапку фанфика, возможно, кому-то будет интересно: 

MommyRey (Мамочка Рей), DaddyKylo (Папочка Кайло),   
ForceBondwKid (Связь с помощью Силы с ребенком), Fluff (Флафф), BadSkywalkerParenting (Плохие родители Скайуокеры),   
ReyloBabymama (Мамочка рейло),   
Destinyisatrap (Судьба — это ловушка),   
Kylohasnogame (Кайло не хватает стратегии),   
Rape/Non-con Elements (Изнасилование/Элементы насилия),   
Abusive Relationships (Жестокие взаимоотношения),   
Notforeveryone (Не для всех),   
Stockholm Syndrome (Стокгольмский синдром),   
Unhealthyrelationships (Нездоровые отношения),   
Novicewriterwhobitoffmorethanshecouldchew (Автор-новичок замахнулся на большее, чем может осилить),   
Profanity (Ненормативная лексика),   
BadSithBehavior (Плохое ситхское поведение),   
ThisIsTwistedShit (Это полное извращение),   
He'sSithNotTheEasterBunny (Он ситх, а не пасхальный кролик),   
PhysicalAbuse (Физическое насилие), VeryAU (Очень АУ),   
YouMightNotLikeThis (Вам это может не понравиться),   
SithFluff (Ситхский флафф),   
KyloHasADifferentVersionOfHistory (У Кайло другие представления об истории),   
SithWedding (Ситхская свадьба),   
PeopleDieInMyFics — YouAreWarned (Люди в моих фанфиках умирают — вас предупреждали),   
CaptiveRey (Рей в плену),   
YouKnowYouLikeKyloDarkAdmitItToYourself (Признайтесь себе, вам ведь нравится темный Кайло),   
HappyilyEverAfter? (Долго и счастливо?),   
HeFinishesWhatGrandpaStarted (Он заканчивает то, что начал дедушка),  
DarkSideHappyEnding (Хеппи-энд на Темной стороне),   
Sadthings (Печальки),   
He'sNOTBenSoloInMyFic (В моих фанфиках он не Бен Соло),   
BeSithOrDieTryin (Будь ситхом или умри, пытаясь),   
Unredeemed! (Без раскаяния),   
Holochrons (Голокроны), Executions (Казни),   
SithFamilyValues (Ситхские семейные ценности),   
SnokeLikesTheLadies (Сноуку нравятся женщины),   
MeddlingIn-laws (Вмешательство родственников),   
Sith!Resurrection (Ситхское воскрешение),   
DarthPlagueistheWise (Дарт Плэгас мудр),   
AbilitiesSomeConsiderToBeUnnatural (Возможности, которые некоторые могут счесть сверхъестественными),   
DarkSideForTheWin! (Темная сторона победит!),   
IgnoranceIsBliss (Незнание — это блаженство),   
ThisStoryIsDark (Эта темная история),   
BadGuysDoBadStuffAndGetAwayWithIt (Плохие парни делают плохие вещи, и это сходит им с рук),   
YouWillHateTheEnd (Вы возненавидите финал),   
Miscarriage/ChildDeath (Выкидыш/смерть ребенка),   
TRIGGERS!GALORE (Большое количество предупреждений).


End file.
